


Time Travel Love *Title Pending*

by Inutoaluv



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Hermaphrodites, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Rape Roleplay, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 88
Words: 151,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inutoaluv/pseuds/Inutoaluv
Summary: A time traveler (reader) meets Lord Commander...and that's just the beginning of an adventure we call life.





	1. Chapter 1

You put on your suit as you walked to your time machine. You needed to check some things in the present to make sure everything was ok. You walked into the pod and began putting in times. “Ok, let's go.” You pressed a button and began to travel.

 

Lord Commander narrowed his eyes in confusion when he heard a strange sound coming from the courtyard. Interest piqued, he hurried to where the sound was coming from and saw a strange looking ship. Curious, Lord Commander approached the ship and got in, unknowingly pressing on a button indicating that the ship's current destination would be altered by negative 15+ years.

 

You turn around as you began to get ready but stopped as you saw a small man standing there. You were confused on how he got in. “Um...excuse me…?”

 

Lord Commander looks up and growls, “What sort of ship is this?”

 

You stare at him. “This is a time travel pod. But, who are you and how did you get on my ship?” You walked closer to get a better look at him.

 

“I am the Lord Commander.” Lord Commander answers.

 

You raise an eyebrow. “Ok, that still doesn't answer my question. How did you get on my ship?”

 

Lord Commander rolls his eyes and remarked, impatiently, “I have my ways. Who are  _ you _ ?”

 

You cross your arms. “YN LN, time traveler. What are your intentions?”

 

“Well, The YN, my intentions are none of your concern.”

 

You glare at the tiny man. “Just stay out of my way.” You walk to the control panel. A warning pops up. “Uh oh…”

 

“Don't presume to tell me what to do.” Lord Commander growls as you walk to the control panel and he follows. His eyes widen as he got a serious sense of foreboding. “What is that sound?” He asks, wary.

 

You begin to press buttons. “That's a warning we're about to crash!” The pod shakes throwing you to the side. You groan as your back hits the wall. You turn to see Lord Commander thrown against the wall.

 

Pain explodes in Lord Commander's head and he gasps. ‘ _I will_ not _succumb to something so pathetic as this!_ ’ Shakily, he forced himself to stand.

 

You stand up and look over at the screen. “We're in for another round!” You run over and pick him up. He was so light! The pod thrashes you to the wall, hitting your back again. Air leaves your lungs as you protect the small green alien.

 

Lord Commander has to keep from curling into your touch. He rarely allows anyone to touch him let alone hold him. He hates feeling inferior, so he keeps people at a distance. Lord Commander grimaces as the tremors hit. Even with your body protecting his, he still got caught in the wave.

 

You fall to the ground, gasping as you hold him close. He was so warm. You cough, taking a deep breath. “A-Are you o-okay?” You wheezed out.

 

Lord Commander struggles to respond, “Yes, I-I'm alright. What about you? You didn't have to do that.” Lord Commander rarely takes an interest in anyone's health, but he was concerned about you. You had shielded him when you didn't have to, and he was worried about your well-being.

 

You cough as you set him down gently. “I'm fine, a little bruised but fine.” You stand up on shaky legs and looked at the screen. “We landed.”

 

He nods absently. “Where are we?”

 

“We're...we're in the past...this is not where I needed to go! The system must of glitched!” You walk over to the door and open it. You walk out onto… another ship?

 

“Where in the past? How does a _time traveler_ neglect to check the necessary parts _to_ time travel?” Lord Commander growls as he follows you. He looks around and briefly allows panic to show before replacing it with irritation.  ‘ _Crud! I do_ not _want to be here_.’

 

You turn to him. “It's not my fault! It was a glitch!” You walk further out and looked around. “Hello…?” You turned and pointed your gun at a small green man. He looked just like Lord Commander.

 

Lord Commander can feel his skin pale as he sets eyes on, what can only be, his past self from before he was chosen by the Titans and gifted with his Light.

 

“P-please, don't shoot!” He stutters, holding his hands up. You lower your gun. “Lord Commander, why does he look like you?”

  
Lord Commander blushes as he stutters, “He-he-he's me. We must have gone back about a decade and a half in time.” ‘ _ Crud!’ _


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Commander's past self stepped forward. “My name is Jack...not Lord Commander.” He states.

Lord Commander groans at the name. He hated that stupid name. ‘Jack’ wasn't fitting enough for someone chosen by the Titans to rule this dimension, so, as soon as he'd gotten his bearings when he received his powers, he changed it to something more intimidating.

You kneel down to his height and smile. “Hello, Jack. I'm YN, a time traveler. I'm sorry I crashed into your ship.” Jack blushes at the closeness.

“Could you not kneel like that?” Lord Commander hated when people knelt to talk to him. He hated it them, and he hated it now...wait...did he get that right? Lord Commander mentally groans. 'I hate time travel.’

You chuckle and stand. “Sorry.” You turn and look at the damage to the pod. You sigh. “This is going to take awhile.” You begin taking off your suit, getting hot.

Lord Commander turns the other way, blushing.

You turn to Jack, smiling, as your body felt more free. “I'm sorry to bother you, Jack, but do you have any tools I could use? I need to get Mr. Grumpy pants to his timeline.” Jack smiles. “Yes, I do!” He runs off to get them.

Lord Commander rolls his eyes at his previous seeks. Did he really used to be that hyper? He mentally groans then comments without turning back to YN, “Mr. Grumpy pants? And why do you have to return me to my timeline?”

You turn to him. “Do you not want to?” You get I your knees and open a panel, your back turned to him. Jack runs in with the toolbox and sets it next to you. You smile. “Thank you, Jack.” He smiles, blushing.

“I didn't say that. You assuming that I wanted to return, it was rude.” Lord Commander replies as his previous self runs back in. He rolls his eyes and mutters at his previous self, fully aware he could hear since their species has impeccable hearing, “Kiss up.”

He turns to him, raising an eyebrow, but shrugs and turns back to you. “So, Ms. YN! What's time travel like?” You chuckle. “It's a challenge, I'll tell you that much. Making sure you have the perfect date and time.” You begin pulling out some wiring. “Ah...that's the problem.” You mumble.

“What?” Lord Commander asks, looking over your shoulder. He had to admit, his curiosity was piqued.

You hold up a chewed up wire. “This controls the dates and times, something must have gotten in and chewed this up. Jack, could you pass me the wire cutters?” He smiles and posts them to you. Your hand brushes his as you grab them. You blush. “Thank you.”

Lord Commander glowers, “You don't take precautions about this...why exactly? This is just sloppy.”

You sigh, “I don't take care of the pods. I just use them.” You turn and stick your tongue out at him.

Lord Commander rolls his eyes. Then, he realized something. “There are more?” The thought sent him into a mental panic. He kept his Impassive mask in place while he did so.

You cut the wire. “Yes, there's more.” You simply state. “Hmm...I'm going to need a new wire.” You turn to Jack. “Sweetie, do you have any wires like this?” Jack blushes at the nickname. “Y-Yes, we do. I'll go get it.” He walks out of the room.

Lord Commander leans up against the pod on your left side and watched you work. He fondly remembers loving working in engineering before his little...accident. As a dictator, he couldn't indulge in that anymore, so he had to make due with watching someone else work. “Should I be worried that there's more time travelers out there? What were you even doing in my timeline, anyway?”

You look over. “I was making sure everything was ok. There's a breach there.” You sigh and lean up a bit, looking at him, “When I first saw it, it scared me, but now I'm used to it. I know I can't close it, but I want to stall it as long as I can.”

Lord Commander narrows his eyes and he felt his Light trickle out as he growls, “That breach will great me Final Space. I simply need one more component to open the gateway. I will not allow any sort of attempts to stop me from reaching it.”

You look over at him, shocked. “You're opening the gate…” You hiss as you feel the wire in your hand cut you, “Ow!”

“You should be more careful, The YN. The last thing either of us wants right now is for you to slit a major artery or vein.” Lord Commander chides lightly.

You glare at him as your hand bleeds. You stand up. “I'm going to ask Jack for a bandaid…” You walk off.


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Commander sighs. He might as well show you to the storage room. He hurries to catch up and lead you to where his previous self was rummaging through a shelf looking for the wire you requested.

 

You look over and see Lord Commander at your side. “Why are you following me?”

 

“You don't know the layout of this ship...I do.”

 

“Why do you care?” You grumbled. Your hand began to throb and blood pooled into your other hand.

 

Lord Commander has to restrain himself from growling. The answer was _so_ simple. “Your well-being is essential to my return to my timeline. If something happens to you while we're stuck in the past, I won't be able to open the gateway to Final Space and become a Titan.” Lord Commander explains, impatiently.

 

You sigh, “Might as well die, huh?”  Jack runs over to you with the wire. “I found- what happened?” You sighed, “Cut myself on a wire.”

 

“Melodramatic…” Lord Commander mumbles.

 

Jack grabs your hand. “Oh my!” He pulls you towards a sink and turns on the water. “Other me, could you get a bandage?”

 

Lord Commander nods absently. He heads to where the first aid kit was always kept. He fights against the nostalgia and grabs a bandage. He hands it over to his past self and asks, just to mess with him, “How did you know I would be able to find them?”

 

Jack smiles and begins to wrap your hand. “If you're future me, then you remember everything, even the smallest detail.” You smile and gently kiss the top of Jack's head. “Thank you, Jack.” You walk off, leaving Jack blushing.

 

Lord Commander rolls his eyes as he assents, “True enough. I suppose _some_ things never change.”

 

Jack giggles. “YN’s very nice, isn't she?”

 

“Mm, I suppose. I don't really notice niceness anymore.” Lord Commander returns.

 

Jack shrugs. “Maybe you need to pay attention more.” Jack walks off to talk to you more.

 

Lord Commander growls, “I pay attention! I focus more on respect and loyalty. Qualities like that!”

 

Jack ignores him as he talks to you. You laugh at what he says, covering your mouth to hide it.

 

Lord Commander rolls his eyes. He couldn't help a tremor of something deep inside. He _didn't_ want his previous self getting all of your attention. What _was_ this?

 

You smile at Jack as he tells you stories of his missions. He was wonderful to talk to and also cute. Wait, what?

 

Lord Commander couldn't help a small smile as his previous self recounted his/their? adventures.

 

“He really did that?” You asked, smiling. “Yes! He left me stranded for a woman.” You laugh, “I'm sorry to hear that.” You shut the panel and stand up. “Well, that's fixed.” You look at the damaged pod itself. “Now, to fix this.” You sighed.

 

Lord Commander snorts absently. “John Goodspeed always _was_ a father first, a womanizer second, a captain third, and a friend last.”

 

You frown. “I bet he still cared about you…” You trailed off.

 

Lord Commander shook his head lightly. He had long since gotten over his obsession with allowing that _showpony_ to have all the credit. Every single time, _he_ got all the glory. Lord Commander was _always_ left in his shadow, no pun intended...unrecognized. His hands balled at his sides.

 

You saw him become angry. You walked over and kneeled down. You felt like you had to calm him down for some reason. “Hey,” you placed a hand on his cheek, “look at me.”

 

Lord Commander looks up at your EC eyes and almost doesn't want to look away, so...he doesn't.

 

“He must have done some things to make you angry like this,” your other hand grabs his balled fist, “and I'm sorry for that, but don't let him make you feel like this.”

 

“A great deal of the time, Goodspeed only thought about himself. There was _never_ any consideration for...anyone else.” Lord Commander reveals, blushing.

 

You give him a sad smile. “You're better than him, though.” You take your hand from his cheek and gently unball his fist.

 

Lord Commander blinks. You were right. In the end, he _was_ loyal to those that are loyal to him. He allows his fists to relax as he takes a deep breath.

 

You smile as he calms down. You intertwined your hand with his, giving a comforting squeeze. His small hand fit perfectly in yours. From afar, Jack watched as jealousy bubbled inside him.

 

Lord Commander feels the urge to stick his tongue out at his previous self, but he squashes it down and enjoys your touch.

 

You smile. “Feeling better?” You ask, feeling him squeeze your hand back.

 

“Much. I...don't like remembering this part of my life, before I got my powers.” Lord Commander answers, burying the desire to lean closer to her. “...Thanks.”

 

You smile as he begins to blush. “Anytime, Hun.” You let go of his hand, already missing his touch. You stand up and look at your pod and sigh, “This is going to take awhile.”

 

Lord Commander turns to his previous self and asks, “Which mission is this one supposed to be?” ' _I don't know where_ exactly _in my past we landed, but I can figure out where John is by knowing the around about date_.”

 

“We had to destroy a comet that was heading towards here, but the mission is finished. John is out at the bar right now.” Jack sighs.

 

Raising a brow, Lord Commander presses, “LUDV-Dudnl-Dofrfn or Alcottdea?”

 

“So, we're going to be here awhile if that's what you're wondering.” You rub your head. “I'm getting a freaking headache.”

 

Lord Commander explains, this time patiently, “I'm just figuring out how much time we have before having to put up with John's reaction. The LUDV-Dudnl-Dofrfn comet will provide a few hours. The Alcottdea comet will provide two to three days.”

 

“It's the Alcottdea comet.” He states. You sigh, “Ok, ok. That's enough time.”

 

Lord Commander asks his previous self, “Remind me, again, why you...we...put up with that neglectful idiot?”

 

Jack thinks for a moment. “You know, I'm not sure.” You yawn, feeling fatigue hit you.

 

“Time travel-meeting past selves pronouns are confusing and I  _ know _ that we're pretty smart.” Lord Commander comments, offhandedly.

 

Jack nods. “We are.” You stand there watching them talk. You sit on the floor and lean against the pod. Your body begins to feel sore.

 

Lord Commander nods towards you and remarks, “I think she should get some rest. We can continue...catching up when she's settled.”

 

Jack nods. “I agree. YN, you can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll sleep in John's since he won't be here.” You smile and stand up, yawning. “Thanks.” You turn to Lord Commander. “Where are you going to sleep?”

 

Lord Commander shrugs. “I don't sleep much anymore. It gets in the way of my agenda.”

 

You hold out your hand. “Well, you're sleeping tonight, mister. Come on.”

 

Lord Commander glances at his previous self as he steps backwards with a look that he _knew_ screamed, ‘ _Help_!’

 

He grins and shakes his head. He walks out of the room. You sigh and grab his hand. “Come on. I'm tired.”

 

Lord Commander grumbles, “You don't need me around to sleep.”

 

You shrug. “Maybe I do, maybe I don't.” You pull him along. “Come on, show me your room.” You smile.

 

Lord Commander rolls his eyes and leads the way. What was _wrong_ with him? He groaned as you both reached the room he used to have...before. He stifles the wave of nostalgia before he accidentally reveals it to you.

 

You pull him towards the bed. You let go of his hand and climb into the warm bed. “Come on.”

 

“I prefer to stay awake.” He argues as he heads to the desk to try and avoid your persistence.

 

You sit up. “Please? For me?”

 

Lord Commander groans. ‘ _Seriously...what_ _is_ wrong _with me_?’ He complies reluctantly. As soon as the sheets touched his skin, he relaxed...He had missed the satin Egyptian threads without even realizing it.

 

You smile and lay down, facing him. You yawn and, without thinking, grab his hand and intertwined your fingers. “Good night…”

 

Lord Commander smiles, closes his eyes, and whispers, “Good night, YN.”


	4. Chapter 4

You shifted as you woke up. Looking down, you notice Lord Commander cuddle into you. You smiled.

 

Lord Commander stretched as he woke up. That had been...strangely refreshing. ‘ _ Why don't I sleep more? Right...assassination attempts _ .’ He looked at you and blushed slightly when he saw you smile.

 

You giggled. “Hey, sleepyhead. Sleep well?” You noticed your hand still gripped his under the covers.

 

“Weirdly enough...yes. You?” He responds with a yawn.

 

‘ _ Oh my god, that was adorable _ .’ You smile. “I slept well.” You snuggle into him, feeling comfy and not wanting to move.

 

Lord Commander snuggles back. It was laughable...the most feared person in the galaxy snuggling with a time traveler. He had to restrain himself from wanting to bury his head into her softness. ‘ _What is_ wrong _with me? I can't recall yearning for_ anyone's _touch before...so why here...why now_?’

 

“Have you ever liked someone?” You asked quietly, looking down at him.

 

Lord Commander blushes. “No-no-not romantically. As friends, yes, but never-”

You giggle as he stutters. “You're cute when you're all shy.” You state, grinning at his red cheeks.

 

‘ _ Crud, I forgot to put my mask in place. Crud _ !’ He looks away, nearly biting his lip.

 

You smile. “You don't have to act so tough around me, you know.”

 

Lord Commander admits, “I've grown used to ‘acting tough’. When a...dictator is too, well, sensitive around people, they open themselves up to being considered weak. Any weakness is seen as an opportunity. My ‘tough act’ is self-preservation.”

 

You sigh, “Some weakness is ok, you know.” You sit up and stretch, your shirt sliding down, showing your shoulder. “We better get up.”

 

“Among the right people, yes.” He responds, stretching too. He smiled at the sight.  ‘ _ Guess humans can be cute, too _ .’

 

You stand up and yawn. “Wonder if Jack is up yet.” You mumble.

 

Lord Commander snorts, “Probably. Early riser. No doubt making himself a fruit smoothie for breakfast.” ‘ _ Great...now I want a fruit smoothie. I haven't had one in _ years.  _ So, why am I craving them now _ ? He mentally concedes that it was probably from being around his previous self and how much he actually missed this part of his life.

 

You chuckle and walk out of the room and head to the kitchen. Jack stood by the stove in a purple nightgown that was way too big. ‘ _ Adorable _ .’

 

Lord Commander rolls his eyes. ‘ _ Why did I have a fascination with nightgowns _ ?’

 

“Good morning, Jack.” Jack turns to you and smiles. “Good morning!” You walk over and began to chat with him. He offers you his smoothie and you take it happily.

 

Lord Commander snorts, “Pushover.” He couldn't help but watch you. He felt himself smile a little. He leaned against the wall near the doorway. He felt...out of place.

 

You turn to Lord Commander and smile. “This is really good! Want some?” You hold your cup out.

 

“No, thank you.” Lord Commander replies, though he desperately wants it. ‘ _I_ have _to get a hold of myself. Ruthless dictators...do_...not... _drink...smoothies_.

 

You roll your eyes. “Ok, tough guy.” Jack passes you a plate of food. “Eat up!” You smile and kiss his cheek. “Thank you.”

 

Lord Commander looks around and pales at the portrait of his previous self and John in full uniform when they were first assigned together.

 

You sit down and look over. You see Lord Commander staring at something. You look.  ‘ _ Oh _ .’ Now you understood. “LC? You coming to eat?”

 

Lord Commander shook his head. He remembered all too well what his cooking was like...He still indulges in that from time to time...He didn't want to go down this road right now.

 

You frown. “Are you ok, Hun?” You use your nickname, hoping to comfort him. Jack sits next to you with his own plate.

 

Lord Commander breaks his concentration and turns to you two. “Of course. Why wouldn't I be?” He returns, his mask firmly in place.

 

You sigh. “Why won't you tell me the truth?” Jack eats and watches silently.

 

Lord Commander had no idea how to answer that. The truth was...He was afraid of appearing vulnerable. The last thing he wanted was to be betrayed. He just shook his head and said, “It's complicated.” ‘ _ I have a feeling that my previ-Jack will butt in sooner or later and embarrass me _ .’

 

“He's afraid of being weak.” Jack mumbled as he ate. You turned to him. “Weak?”

 

Lord Commander stops a snort. ‘ _ Called it _ !’

 

You sigh, “LC...you're not weak. Ok? Everyone has their points where they're about to break and need someone.”

 

Lord Commander huffs lightly. “It doesn't matter.”

 

“It does.” You argue. Jack sighs, “He won't open up to you, YN.

 

Lord Commander glares at Jack.  He _wished_ he'd mind his own business.

 

You sigh and look down, giving up. Jack reaches over and grabs your hand to comfort you. “Hey, it's ok.”

 

Lord Commander felt awful for hurting your feelings. Putting his mask in place, he turns as left the kitchen. He retraced his way to where he _knew_ the small library was. It had been his little nook to relax and be alone...before. Sighing, he collapsed on a beanbag chair.

 

You watch him leave. You pick up your plate and set it in the sink. Your stomach turned as you saw how upset he was. It made your sad, almost making you cry. “I-I'm going to work on the pod.” You left before Jack could say anything.

 

‘ _What is_ wrong _with me? Why do I care about YN? I haven't even known her a full day, yet I feel bad about hurting her_.’

 

Jack huffs and walks into the library. “Happy now?” He glared, placing a hand on his hip.

 

Lord Commander glares back and straightens his previously slumped posture. “Not particularly. How'd you even know I'd be here? There are plenty of hiding places on this ship.”

 

He rolls his eyes. “We're the same person. This is where we always hide. But, that's not the point. I think you almost made her cry!” He growls.

 

Lord Commander straightens even more at hearing that. He knew he'd hurt your feelings, but making you cry? Mask in place, he scoffs to hide his concern and desire to go apologize, “What's your point? I am not the same moral ridden person you are...not anymore. Why should I care if I almost make someone cry?”

 

He glares. “We both like her. Way more than you're willing to admit. I know upsetting her hurts you.”

 

Lord Commander softens and asks, letting down his mask, “Is it that obvious?”

 

Jack chuckles. “You slept with her. Yes, it's obvious.” Jack sits on the floor next to him.

 

“I di-di-didn’t sleep with her. We slept _next_ to each other! How? I thought I was hiding it so well.

 

Jack chuckles. “You stare at her when she's around. She can calm you down easily so you tell me.”

 

Lord Commander leans back and says, “She's just so...Oh, I don't know.”

 

“You're in love~” He teases, giggling.

 

“What does that say about you?” Lord Commander teases back. 

 

He blushes. “I-I guess I'm in love with her too. She's so nice...and beautiful...and smart.”

 

Lord Commander smiles and nods in agreement.

 

Jack sighs and stands up. “Go talk to her.”

 

“I suppose I should at least say I regret being so harsh.” Lord Commander replies.

 

Jack nods. “I'm going to go get dressed.” He walks to the doorway and turns. “Be nice.” He says, glaring at him and walks out.

 

Lord Commander sighs as he gets up. He makes his way to the cargo bay where the pod is. Suddenly nervous, he clears his throat lightly to alert you to his presence.

 

You turn to him. Grease covered your face and shirt. “What do you want?” You spat as you turned back to the pod.

 

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm just...not used to feeling vulnerable. I spent so long hiding that party of me, I feel...exposed letting it show.” He states, looking at the hem of his robe.

 

You sigh and look at him. “You worried me, you know?” You wipe your hands on your shirt.

 

He nods slightly. He felt the knot in his throat indicating he was on the border of crying. Refusing to breakdown, he swallowed past it.

 

You stand up and walk over to him. You kneel down and bring him into a hug.

 

Without meaning to, he returns your hug. You felt so warm and smelled so good, he couldn't help but relax against you.


	5. Chapter 5

You smile, feeling him hug back. You turn and kiss his cheek. “I just met you, but I feel like I've known you forever.”

 

Lord Commander blushes.  ‘ _ She kissed my cheek _ .’ Years of training himself was the only thing keeping his feet under him and staying strong enough to hold him up. “I don't know why, but I can't help but open up to you.” He mumbles.

 

You smile. “I'm happy that you trust me like that.” You stand and stretch, feeling your bones pop. Your shirt lifts up, showing your stomach. “Ugh, I feel so dirty.”

 

Lord Commander laughs and remarks, “Same here.”

 

You chuckle. “Do you mind showing me where the shower is? I'm dirty and sore.”

 

Lord Commander nods, turns, and heads to the bathroom, stopping by John's room on the way. “I think there's something in John's collection of female clothes that you could wear. I'm sure he won't mind. It's not like he cares if they go missing or not.” I state.

 

You chuckle and walk into John's room and grab the clothes. You walk into the bathroom. “You going to join me?” You tease.

 

Lord Commander blushes and shakes his head.

 

You roll your eyes and begin lifting up your dirty shirt. “What? You scared?”

 

Lord Commander looks away, blushing. “No! I'm just not comfortable being around...indecently clad females.”

 

You chuckle and take off your shirt. “Then, why are you still standing here?” Seeing his red face made you feel confident.

 

Blushing, he stammers an apology, turns, and heads back to the kitchen.

 

You laugh and finish getting undressed. You walk into the shower and sigh, feeling the hot water hit your sore and bruised back. Jack looks at Lord Commander, confused, as he runs into the kitchen. “What's wrong?”

 

Lord Commander shakes his head, blushing madly. ‘ _ I don't think he'll understand right now _ .’

 

He raises a brow. “What did you do to YN?” He asks.

 

“Nothing! Why do assume that I did anything to her?”

 

Jack stares at him. “Why are you blushing? Where's YN?” 

 

“She's taking a shower. I got her some of the clothes John collects from his...dates for her to change into afterward because hers are covered in oil and grime.” He answers, looking away, still blushing.

 

Jack connected the dots. “Did you see her naked?”

 

“Almost…she was taking off her shirt when I left. She wouldn't tell me to _leave_!” Lord Commander admits, impossibly blushing harder.

 

Jack stares at him. “It's common sense to leave!” Jack bit his lip. “Also, lucky.”

 

“How is that lucky?”

 

Jack blushes and shrugs. “You got to see her like that.”

 

“Since _when_ are _you_ the pervert? John's bad, but geez!” Lord Commander comments, teasing.

 

Jack rolls his eyes. “When you live with him for so long, you catch some habits.” You walk out, your hair slightly wet. “Hey guys.”

 

Lord Commander scoffs, “ _I'm_ not like that.” He purposely ignores the fact that _that's_ because, from his perspective, he hasn't had to put up with John for about a decade and a half. He turns and says, “Hey.”

 

You smile. “What are you two arguing about now?” You walk over and stand next to Lord Commander.

 

Lord Commander stutters, “N-n-nothing.”

 

You smirk and kneel down. “Oh, really? Jack, tell me the truth.” Jack blushes and looks away. “H-he told me he almost saw you naked.”

 

Lord Commander groans, “Since _when_ can't you keep your mouth shut?”

 

Jack shrugs. You chuckle. “I told you that you could join me.” You winked.

 

Lord Commander groans as he buries his face into his hands.

 

Jack blushes and looks away. You kiss Lord Commander's cheek, smiling. “You're too cute.”

 

Lord Commander mumbles, “I'm not cute.”

 

You take his hands from his face. “Yes, you are~” You singsong.

 

Lord Commander blushes at your close proximity. ‘ _Seriously, what is_ wrong _with me_?’

 

You smile as he bit his lip. You just wanted to kiss him. “What do I have to do to make you believe me?”

 

“N-n-nothing! I-i-i mean...I'm a merciless dictator, cruel and sadistic...that's not cute!”

 

You chuckle. “You're just so cute...I really want to kiss you.”

 

Lord Commander hoped you would restrain yourself. He's not used to physical affection, not anymore, anyway. This was making him severely uncomfortable, but he didn't want to risk hurting your feelings again.

 

You smile and grip his hand. “You ok there, Mr. Red face?”

 

“O-o-of course I am.” Lord Commander stutters.

 

You chuckle. Jack walks over and grips your hand, blushing. “You can kiss me if you want.” He trails.

 

Lord Commander rolls his eyes, grateful to have the attention off of him.

 

You smile. They were technically the same person. “Ok.” You lean down and place a soft kiss on his lips. He grips your shirt, feeling overwhelmed by your soft lips.

 

Lord Commander fidgets as your hand is still enclosing his. More than anything, he wants to step back and watch from the outskirts.

 

You break the kiss, smiling. Jack pants, looking at you, dazed. You turn to Lord Commander, noticing he moved away. “You ok?”

 

Lord Commander nods, not trusting himself to speak.

 

Jack pants. “Her lips are so soft…” You blush and stand. “Thank you…”

 

Lord Commander lets out a silent sigh of relief. The further away you were, the more comfortable he would be. ‘ _ When did I become so closed off _ ?’

 

You look at him sadly as he distances himself. You thought you got through to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Noticing how sad you were becoming, Lord Commander stopped distancing himself and moved closer, almost pressing against your side.

 

You look down and smile. You grab his hand. “Thank you.” You whisper to him.

 

Lord Commander nods. As much as he was uncomfortable with this amount of physical contact, he didn't want you to be upset.

 

You let his hand go and walk towards the pod. “I'm almost done fixing it.”

 

Lord Commander sighs in relief and nods again.

 

You frown, realizing. “Will I ever see you again after this?”

 

“You can, if you like.” He replies, putting his mask back in place.

 

“How?” You ask as you begin working.

 

“What are the laws of time travel where you're from? Are you allowed to stay in a time period permanently or visit the same time period multiple times…?”

 

You look down. “We can stay permanently if we want. Why? What are you suggesting?”

 

Lord Commander blushes and mumbles, “Just that...if you wanted to stay in my time period, you could.”

 

You perk up. “Do you mean that?”

 

Lord Commander looks up at you shyly and admits, “More than anything. I may not be comfortable with a lot of contact, but I do like you...romantically.”

 

You blush realizing you have made him uncomfortable. “I'm so sorry!” You say, waving your hands.

 

Lord Commander shrugs, mask in place.

 

You sigh. “Why do you do that?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Act like it doesn't bother you. I need to know what upsets you, if we're going to date, Sweetie.”

 

Sighing, he relents, “I'm not...touchy feely. I used to be...before, but so long without has made me uncomfortable. The reason I tried moving away earlier was because I was uncomfortable with how close you were. I'm not used to period being that close without being...scared of me.”

 

You frown. “I'm sorry. I wish you had told me. I'll ask next time.”

 

“It's fine. I moved back because I didn't want to hurt your feelings.”

 

You sigh. “If you would have told me, I would have understood.”

 

Lord Commander mutters, half-heartedly, “Maybe Jack can explain this better than I can.”

 

Jack sighs. “He doesn't like showing he's uncomfortable. He feels weak and vulnerable doing so.” You nod.

 

“Thank you.” Lord Commander says to Jack. He _knew_ he'd get it.

 

You sigh. “Alright, but just know, I don't think you're weak.” You go back to working on the pod.

 

Lord Commander smiles at that. ‘ _ I wonder if prolonged exposure to contact will desensitize me back to Jack's level _ .’

 

You hum a song as you work. You felt butterflies in your stomach. This was really happening.

 

“What happens to this time if we leave?” Lord Commander asks, worried about Jack, strange as it was. He kinda liked having someone his size that truly understood him.

 

“It will stay the same. He will remember. You can visit...under my supervision.” You smirk.

 

Lord Commander scoffed and teased, “What, you don't trust me?”

 

“Hmm, maybe I don't.” You tease, sticking your tongue out.

 

Lord Commander laughs. It felt so good to laugh like this. His stomach chose then to make complaints about his refusal to eat earlier.

 

You hear his stomach grumble and smirk. “Hungry?”

 

Lord Commander shrugs, trying to hide his embarrassment.

 

You stand up and dust off your hands. “Come on, I'll make you something.” Jack's cooking was...ok, but you thought Lord Commander would like a nice meal.

 

Lord Commander hummed in thanks.

 

You begin cooking, still humming.

 

‘ _ I want to make a smoothie _ .’ He forgot why he stopped drinking them...Lord Commander eyed the blender with restrained yearning.

 

You turn around and chuckle, seeing him look at the blender. You set the plate down. “Want one?”

 

“Hmm?” He asks, distracted.

 

“Do you want a smoothie?” You ask again, giggling.

 

Lord Commander sighs as he admits softly, “More than I care to admit. I'll be alright without, though.”

 

You smile. “It's no trouble. Jack showed me how to make one.” You begin getting the ingredients.

 

Lord Commander holds in a snort. He knew how to make a smoothie. Didn't you realize that? If Jack knew...so did Lord Commander.

 

You begin making it. You poured it into a glass and placed it on the table. “If you need me, I'll be at the pod.” You walked away.

 

Lord Commander nods, grateful. He took a sip and moaned at the flavor. It took everything he had to not chug it down. He lets his eyes slip closed as he relished another sip.

 

You chuckle as you watch him eat while you work. You were almost done.

 

‘ _ Why exactly did I go so long without a smoothie, again _ ?’

 

You close the panel. “Done!” You grin as you dust your hands off.

 

“So, what now?” Lord Commander asks, swallowing to keep from talking with his mouth full.

 

“When you're done eating, we can leave.” You state.

 

He couldn't stop a pout. He really wanted to freak out John just for fun. ‘ _Come on..._ two _Jacks? It'll be funny to watch_.’

 

You chuckle as you see his pout. “What's wrong?”

 

“I was just hoping to stay a little longer. Long enough to set the look on John's face when he sees me _and_ Jack. If memory serves, he _should_ return either tomorrow or the next day.” He admits, mischievously.

 

You laugh. “We can stay another day if you want.”

 

Lord Commander smiles wide as he nods, enthusiastic.


	7. Chapter 7

You smile, seeing how excited he was. You really didn't see him smile that much.

 

“What?” Lord Commander cheerfully asks, sipping on his smoothie.

 

You chuckle. “Nothing. I just like your smile.”

 

Lord Commander looks down slightly but keeps his eyes on yours and slyly asks, “Really?”

 

You giggle. “Yes. It's very cute.”

 

Rolling his eyes playfully, he remarks, “Why do you keep calling me cute?”

 

“Cause you are?” You state, grinning.

 

He responds by going back to his smoothie. He shoves back a snort at a fleeting memory of dipping taquitos in a thick smoothie. ‘ _ Crud, now I want taquitos _ .’

 

You smile and sit down next to him. “So, how are you going to scare John?”

 

“I was thinking of just walking up next to Jack when John gets back and greets him. Not the most ingenious and conniving, but it's decent enough.” He replies, tipping his head back to guzzle the last of his smoothie, unaware of the remnants left behind on his upper lip.

 

You take your thumb without thinking and wipe it off his lip and place it in your mouth.

 

Lord Commander barely suppresses a shiver of pleasure when he felt your touch. He bites his tongue to keep from groaning when he watches you place your thumb in your mouth. He feels his cheeks warm into a slight blush.

 

You smile at him, taking your thumb out. “I make good smoothies.”

 

He nods, not trusting himself to speak.

 

You giggle, noticing his blush. “Did I go too far?”

 

Lord Commander shakes his head as he squirms slightly in his chair.

 

You raise a brow. “You ok?” You lean over.

 

“I-i-I'm fine.” He stutters, biting back a small moan at your close proximity for an entirely different sort of discomfort.

 

You cup his cheek. “Are you sure? Are you feeling sick?”

 

He shakes his head as he prays that Jack doesn't catch on to what's going on. ‘ _ Knowing him, he won't be able to keep his mouth shut _ .’

 

“Then, what's wrong? You can tell me.” You smile, your thumb rubbing his cheek.

 

Lord Commander grimaces as he debates how to handle this. He didn't want to frighten you off by being blunt, but he didn't want to let you stay in ignorance either. It was getting hard to think and you rubbing his cheek was _not_ helping matters. “I-it's a...male situation.”

 

You connected the dots and smirked. “Did I get you excited?”

 

He looks away, ashamed. Someone like him _shouldn't_ get so turned on so easily, if at all. ‘ _What is_ wrong _with me_?’

 

You touch his arm. “Hey, it's ok...it's normal. Do you want me to help?”

 

Lord Commander shakes his head as he breathes deeply to try to calm it down.

 

You sigh and kiss his cheek. “Why don't we go to the bedroom so Jack doesn't see?”

 

Lord Commander mumbles, “Too fast, too soon.”

 

You blush. “Not like that! I meant so you can hide.” You flick his forehead. “Perv.”

 

He manages a small smile. Truthfully, he didn't want you being so close to him right now. He shakes his head again.

 

You sigh. “Well, don't come complaining to me when Jack sees.” You get up and walk away, leaving him alone.

 

Lord Commander wriggles a little in his seat and lays his head on the counter as he groans softly.

 

You sit in the common room, sighing. This was going to take awhile to settle down.


	8. Chapter 8

‘ _ Okay...John in that stupid Speedo _ .’ Lord Commander shudders in disgust.

 

Jack walks in to grab a drink. “Hi.” He smiles, as he opens the fridge.

 

“Hey.” Lord Commander mumbles, head still on the counter.

 

He raises a brow. “You...you doing ok, there?”

 

“I'm _never_ drinking smoothies again! Especially with YN around.” Lord Commander grumbles, fidgeting.

 

“Uh...why? What happened?” He sat at the table next to him.

 

Lord Commander explains what haired with his head still on the counter and cheeks red with embarrassment.

 

Jack stares at him. “Are you kidding me? Cause she wiped your mouth?!”

 

Lord Commander raises his head and glared at him. “Shut up.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Didn't she offer to help?”

 

Lord Commander straightens, crosses his arms, and huffs, “And what would _you_ do, were you in my position?”

 

He shrugs. “Take her offer. But it's up to you. She can barely touch you without you freaking out.” He stood up and walked out.

 

‘ _I must have spent too long around John in my younger days. Why don't either of them seem to understand that I was uncomfortable being touched_ because _I haven't had anyone pissy that close attention to me in so long_?’ Lord Commander groans.

 

You sit there, bored. You wonder if he was doing better. You got up and went to check on him. “Hun? You doing ok?”

 

“A little.”

 

You walk over. “Anything I can do to help? I can run you a cold shower if you want.”

 

‘ _...Maybe I should just give in _ .’ He shrugs.

 

You sigh. “Come on, let me help you. Anything, you name it...I can tell you're in discomfort.”

 

“I-i-I’ve never really thought about anything like that.” Lord Commander stutters, looking away in embarrassment and shame.

 

Your gaze softens. “We don't have to do anything you don't like or want.”

 

Taking a moment to consider, he nods. In the back of his mind, he wanted you both to head to John's room as a cruel twist of irony.

 

You smile. “Alright. Let's go, then.”

 

Lord Commander hops down from his seat, wincing as the action brought attention to his ‘little problem’.

 

You begin walking to Jack's room but Lord Commander stops you. “What's wrong?”

 

Lord Commander stutters, “I-i-i was hoping we could use John's room.

 

You raise a brow but decided not to argue. If that's what made him comfortable, so be it. You smile. “Sure.”

 

He follows you to the captain's quarters. He bites his tongue at this. ‘ _ Well, after all that human's put me through, this isn't bad retribution _ .’

 

You turn to him. “You ok?”

 

“Yes, I'm fine.”

 

You walk to the bed and sit down. “So, what do you want me to do?”

 

“What ever makes you comfortable.” He replies shyly. He'd never done this before and he was worried about what you thought of him.

 

You smile. “I'm fine with anything as long as _your_ comfortable.” You knew touching made him freak out a bit.

 

He sits down next to you and responds, blushing, “Could we start slow?”

 

You nod. “Of course. Anything you want. Just tell me what to do.”

 

He gently takes your hands in mine. “I don't really know about...this sort of thing.”

 

You nod, rubbing your thumb on his hand. “We can just start with little kisses.”

 

He nods back, nervous.

 

(Sex scene here!)

 

You cup his cheek and lean forward, your lips above his and he could feel your breath. “Is this ok?” You wanted to be totally sure.

 

He nods. He squirms to get comfortable on the bed.

 

You gently placed your lips on his. You squeezed his hand as he squirmed.

 

‘ _ Oh _ !’ He melted into your kiss. He felt soaks deep inside.

 

You smile as he begins to kiss back. You were happy he felt comfortable. You began to deepen the kiss, pulling him closer.

 

He groans at the back of his throat. He never wanted this feeling to end. He grips your shirt just below your chest with his free hand.

 

You pull him into your lap. You swipe your tongue across his lips, hoping he got the message.

 

He eagerly opens his mouth, guiding your tongue past his sharp fangs as a subtle warning to be mindful of them.

 

You gently moan feeling his tongue against yours. You bring him closer as you possibly could.

 

He tangles his tongue with yours, wanting to taste every bit of it.

 

You moan as he becomes more dominant. You feel yourself become turned on by this.

 

Gently, he bites your bottom lip.

 

You moan and pull away to breathe. A string of saliva connected your lips as you panted

 

He gasps as he breathes in. He was too far gone to be embarrassed and ashamed. Now, he could feel his skin flush with arousal as he catches his breath.

 

You squeak as you feel something poke you. “Are you doing ok?” You ask, looking at his red face.

 

His voice nearing a low growl, he answers, “Just fine.”

 

You stare at him. “D-do you want to stop?” The growl sent a shiver down your spine.

 

He could feel lust pooling into his eyes as he responds, “Not unless you do.”

 

You shake your head. “No, I don't.” You feel lust take over your mind. You bite your lip, waiting for his next command.

 

“Good.” He reconnects your lips hungrily as he softly lifted his hand to gently palm a breast.

 

You gasp, being caught off-guard. You spread your legs without thinking as he touches you.

 

Pulling away, he mumbles, “Do you like me touching you here?” He flexes his hand on your breast to emphasize.

 

You moan, rolling your head back. “Y-Yes.” You whimper.

 

“How much do you like it?” He growls, squeezing just the slightest bit as he seeks out your nipple through your shirt with his thumb.

 

You arch your back as he finds your nipple. “A-a lot...please don't stop.”

 

He leans forward to suck on your neck as he plays with the clothing clad nipple.

 

You whimper as his teeth gently scrapes your neck. You close your eyes and bit your lip to hide the noises that wanted to leave your mouth.

 

Frustrated with the shirt, he pulls back. He raises an eyebrow, hoping you got the hint.

 

You pant and look at him staring at you. You pull your shirt and look away, blushing.

 

“Beautiful. So delectable.” He growls as he leans close to suck on the peak he had been playing with and raised a hand to stimulate the other.

 

You let out a moan as he began to suck. He circled his tongue around your peak, making you whine.

 

He grazed his fangs along the tip as gently as he could.

 

You moan loudly. “LC…” You bite your lip, looking down.

 

He meets your eyes as he swipes his tongue along the peak. His free hand rubs your tummy, just above your waistline.

 

You blush as he watches you. You look away, holding in your noises, feeling embarrassed.

 

He lets go of the abused nipple and replace his hand currently on your other breast with his mouth.

 

You moan, feeling him play with your untouched peak. You place a hand behind his head and pull him closer.

 

He suckles at you, relishing in the noises that she's letting out.

 

You whine and rub your legs together. “Please.”

 

He pulls off your nipple and ask with a husky growl, “Please, what?” He rubs your tummy a little harder, teasing at the waistband of your pants.

 

You squirm. “Please, touch me!” You were too embarrassed to say it.

 

He shifts so he can growl in your ear, “I am touching you. Be more specific.”

 

You whine. “Touch me here…” You point at your covered slit. You didn't want to say it.

 

Chuckling darkly, he relents as he trails his hand beneath your waistband to cup your womanhood and dip a finger into your netherlips. “You're so slick down there.” He murmurs, kissing between your breasts.

 

You whimper as he fingers you. Your face flushed as he talks dirty. It was all so much, but you loved it.

 

He pulls away completely to disrobe and waited for you to get the message.

 

You quickly take off your pants and soaked panties, leaving you fully naked.

 

He licks his lips as he stares hungrily at you. Tentatively, he moves to lick at your netherlips, keeping his eyes on yours.

 

You lay back and moan, feeling his tongue lick your slick juices. ‘ _ Wasn't I supposed to be helping him _ ?’ That thought went out the window when he began sucking on your clit.

 

He inwardly smirks at the reaction he's getting from you. He trails a hand down to graze your pink hole.

 

You gasp, feeling him insert a finger. “LC…” You whimpered.

 

“Am I hurting you?” He asks, snapping out of his lustful haze.

 

You shake your head. “P-please don't stop!” You beg, blushing.

 

He nods and and returns to sucking your engorged clit and wriggle his finger inside you, searching for that special spot.

 

You let out a squeak as he probs your g-spot. You bit your lip, trying to hold back your moans.

 

He raises an eyebrow as he rubs that spot a little harder.

 

You cover your mouth and squeeze your eyes shut. You remember Jack was in the same ship, so he could hear you, but Lord Commander didn't seem to care.

 

“Don't worry about Jack. He's heard a female moan before. John hasn't done him any favors where _that's_ concerned.” He remarks, adding another finger to stimulate your g-spot further.

 

You throw your head back, moaning loudly. ‘ _ How does he know how to do all of this _ ?”

 

He smirks at the reaction, pleased. He was figuring this out as he went along and was proud of himself for being a quick learner. Content, he went back to licking and sucking you.

 

You grip the sheets. “I'm so close.” You whimper. Your legs began to shake as pleasure filled your body.

 

He rubs you harder and teased and flicked your delicious clit with the tip of his tongue.

 

You let out a silent scream as your body shakes as you cum. You squirm as he still licks your sensitive clit.

 

‘ _ Mm, delicious _ !’ Licking his lips, he pulled away. He slowly withdrew his fingers and sucked them clean.

 

You pant and sit up on shaky arms. Your face turned red as you watched him suck his fingers.

 

“Are you alright?” He asks, his haze lifting.

 

You nod, sitting up. “Y-Yes. That was amazing.” You blush as you get a glimpse of his hard rod.

 

“What's wrong?” He asks, concerned.

 

You crawl over and place your finger on his tip. “You're so big…” You mumble.

 

He gasps and tosses his head back.

 

You grin and slowly trail your hand down. “You like that?”

 

“Uh huh. Please, don't stop!” He begs and moans shamelessly.

 

“I'll do something better.”  You give his tip a small kiss before flicking your tongue out and tasting him.

 

He groans as your tongue touches his hard length. It felt so good!

 

You slowly take him into your mouth. You look up as you suck his tip.

 

His hands gripped the bedsheets as your mouth engulfed his length.

 

You moan around him as he hits the back of your throat. You slowly begin to bob your head.

 

“Ah! YN! Don't stop! Please, don't stop!” He moans as you slide your mouth up and down on him. It felt exquisite.

 

You look up at him as you begin to suck faster. His moans were music to your ears.

 

He moves a hand to stroke your hair as he tries to keep from jutting his hips up.

 

You take him deeper, smelling his musk. You can feel him throb in your throat.

 

He groans as he feels himself getting close.

 

You feel his grip tighten in your hair. ‘ _ He must be close _ .’ You bob faster, taking him all.

 

He cries out as he cums hard into your mouth.

 

Your eyes widen as his thick seed shoots into your mouth. You pull off his member and swallow his cum. It was quite good if you were being honest.

 

He blushes in embarrassment and shame.

 

You wipe some that was on your lips with your finger. You look up at him and him and you place your finger in your mouth.

 

He shivers as he watches you with a blush.

 

“Tasty.” You grin as you spread your legs.

 

He raises an eyebrow.

 

You blush. “We can stop here if you want…”

 

“Only if you want to, but I could use a little time to...recuperate.” He replies with a blush of his own.

 

You bite your lip. “I would like to go further, but if you need time…” You look away.

 

“Mm, insatiable female.” He teases lightly though his eyes are darkening again and he hopes you get that he doesn't mind.

 

You giggle, an idea popped into your head. “Would a little show help you?”

 

Smirking lazily, he replies, “Maybe.”

 

You trail your hand down to your stomach. You bite your lip as you slowly circle your clit and lube your finger with your slick. You then plunge it into your tight hole, moaning. “A-ah! Not as good as your fingers, but it will have to do.”

 

He licks his lips as he watches you pleasure yourself. His eyes glaze over when you said that.

 

You slowly add a second finger and thrust them into you. You take your other hand and gently squeeze your breast. You look up at him. “D-do you like it?”

 

“Very.” He growls, already feeling himself get hard again.

 

You moan as you press against your g-spot. “I-i bet you can do this way better than I can.” You mumble.

 

He licks his lips as he rubs a hand along your hip.

 

You blush, feeling his touch. You take your other hand and begin rubbing your clit, adding more pleasure. You throw your head back, moaning.

 

“You look so beautiful touching yourself.” He comments as he gets harder.

 

You blush. “T-thank you.” You slowly add another finger, moaning.

 

Tentatively, he gripped his hardness and stroked lightly.

 

You whine. You needed more. “Please, Lord Commander, I need you inside me.”

 

His eyes glowing,  he used his Light to maneuver you so you were on your back and he was above you. He blinked past his powers, turning it off, to position his length at your warm entrance and push forward just so his tip was inside you.

 

You gasp as he moved you without touching you. “H-how?” You stopped as you moaned feeling his tip against you.

 

“I thought I mentioned my Light a few times. In layman's terms, I'm telepathic and telekinetic.” He explains as he thrusts inside a little more.

 

You grip the sheets as he stretches you. You nod as you moan.

 

He slowly thrusts until he's deep inside your warm hole. He stops to let you adjust.

 

You whine. He was so much bigger than you thought. You clench around him.

 

He gasps as he feels you clench around him and whimpers.

 

You turn to him, confused. “A-are you ok?” You clench again without realizing.

 

He groans in reply as you clench again. ‘ _Geez, she's_ tight!’

 

You roll your hips to test and moan, feeling pleasure run through your body.

 

He gasps as you roll your hips. He slowly starts a gentle pace with shallow thrusts.

 

You moan, feeling him slide against your walls, “Ah! Lord Commander!”

 

He groans as he gets a little faster. ‘ _She feels so_ good _around me_.’

 

You whimper, feeling him go deeper. He was so close to your spot.

 

He angles his hips to thrust against where her g-spot was, jutting against it roughly.

 

You scream as he abuses that spot. You chant his name like a prayer as he thrusts harder.

 

He reaches a hand between you two to rub your clit.

 

You roll your head to the side as he adds more pleasure. It was almost too much, but he felt so good!

 

He gets rougher with his thrusts, ramming into you, hard.

 

You scratch at the sheets. “I'm going to-” You were unable to finish as you moan.

 

He keeps thrusting until he cums deep inside you. He pants as he collapses on top of you, his head on your chest.

 

You cum, feeling him shoot his thick cum inside you. You moan and pant as your whole body twitches from the high.

 

“Wow.” He gasps.

 

You look up at him, panting. “Wow, what?” You ask.

 

“That was amazing.”

 

You giggle and cup his cheek. “Yes it was.”

 

“What was the original plan, again?” He teased.

 

You blush. “To help you.” You mumble and look away.

 

He chuckles and nuzzles you. He briefly wonders if you both were compatible enough to reproduce.

 

You smile and kiss his cheek. You hold him, feeling happy.

 

“I need to give in to my baser instincts more often.” He remarks, nuzzling your neck.

 

You blush and giggle. “Please do.”

 

“Anything you'd like to try next time?” He asks, blushing when he mentions that he thought there was going to _be_ next time.

 

You blush. “I mean...I do have a few kinks, but I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with.”

 

“That's what talking is for. What are they?” He asks, tracing a pattern on your clavicle.

 

You smile. “Yeah…” You trail your nails lightly on his back.

 

“YN…” He prodded.

 

You hum. “Yes?”

 

“Kinks? I don't like going into situations not knowing what to do or expect. This time was an exception to the rule. You said you have a few...please, tell me.”

 

You blush. “I have a daddy kink, and I like to be tied up. I also have a praise kink.” You felt your face turn red and you turned away.

 

He shifts to look down at you and kisses you briefly. “I can handle all of that. Anything else?”

 

You shake your head. “What about you?”

 

He sighs, “I'm not really familiar with any of this. I'll have to do a bit of research. I would like to experiment with any of the popular ones.”

 

You smile and bring him into a soft kiss, surprising him. “Just do what you're comfortable with.”

 

“That's just the thing...I don't _know_ what I'm comfortable with.” He replies, ashamed.

 

You hum, thinking. “What...what makes your stomach turn?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What makes you say ‘no way!’?”

 

He has to think that over. “While I may be sadistic and cruel, I don't think I'd like to use blood in an intimate setting. Or any form of brutal and dangerous violence. That's all I can think of off the top of my head.”

 

“Ah! So you wouldn't like bloodplay. Yeah, me either.” You smile.


	9. Chapter 9

“What are yours?” Lord Commander asks, content to lay his head on you.

 

“Bloodplay. Anything with pain, really.” You state.

 

He nods. ‘ _ I'll have to keep that in mind _ .’

 

“Well, I don't mind spanking.” You blush, turning your gaze away.

 

He raises an eyebrow, but doesn't comment. Instead, he nods his understanding.

 

You blush. “Yeah, it's a little weird, I know.”

 

He ponders, “Hmm, maybe combine with that daddy kink of yours.”

 

You blush and cover your face. “You're going to be the death of me.” You mumble.

 

He laughs, “How?”

 

You smile. “Cause you're probably going to use my kinks against me somehow. Also, you're cute.”

 

“Who? Me? Never!” He grins as he teases. “And I'm _not_ cute!”

 

You giggle. “Yes, you are.” You poke his cheek.

 

**Sexual teasing here**

 

In response, he shifts a little, knowing his length is still buried inside you.

 

You gasp. “M-mind pulling out, big guy?”

 

“Admit that I'm not cute, and I will.” He proposes smugly.

 

You stick your tongue out. “Never!”

 

“Ok. Fine. Have it _your_ way.” He states before shifting again.

 

You moan, feeling him move in your sensitive hole. “P-please!”

 

“Admit I'm not cute, and I'll pull out.”

 

You shake your head, blushing. “No. You're cute.”

 

He shifts again with a raised eyebrow.

 

You cover your eyes, blushing. “S-stop. It's too much.”

 

“Just say I'm not cute and I will.”

 

You moan. “But you are cute.” You pout.

 

He shifts up, rubbing against your g-spot.

 

You throw your head back and wine. It was all too much. “Please!”

 

He points out, “All you have to do to get me to stop is to admit I'm not cute. Use a different word if you like as long as it's not a synonym for ‘cute’. That's all you have to do.”

 

You pout, being the stubborn person you are, you fight back. “No.”

 

Impassive, he shifts again.

 

You moan. You felt your belly tighten as you become close again. “Y-you're not going to break me.”

 

“Careful who you say that to.” He teases as he shifts again.

 

You couldn't believe you were going to cum just from this. “Please. I'm begging you.”

 

“Admit I'm not cute, and I'll stop.” Was his only response as he shifts again.

 

You felt your body shake. You were going to burst. “P-please…”

 

“Admit it, that's all you have to do.”

 

You finally give in. “Y-you're not cute! You're hot, ok? I'm about to cum!”

 

He immediately pulls out, satisfied he got what he wanted. “You still need to?” He asks, concerned.

 

You nod, squirming. “P-please…”

 

He lowers a hand to slip inside your folds and focuses on your g-spot.

 

You moan, feeling your climax already approaching.

 

He sucks at your neck and plays with a breast with his free hand.

 

You quickly cum. You felt tears in your eyes as your sensitive body goes through another pleasure high.

 

He shifts so that both of his hands are off your erogenous zones and settles back down. It was a miracle that he didn't get hard again through this entire thing. He mentally shrugs. “Are you alright?”

 

You pant and glare at him. “You're mean…”

 

He chuckles and replies, nuzzling your cheek, “There's a reason most fear me. I did say a couple of times that I could be sadistic and cruel.”

 

You close your legs and giggle, “And cute.”

 

He glares at you. “Didn't we just settle this?”

 

You giggle. “Maybe…” You smile.

 

He scoffs and blows on one of your perk nipples.

 

**Ok, safe now**

 

You gasp. “Hey!” You pout at him, covering your chest.

 

“Truce, then? You don't call me cute, and I won't sexually torture you. Sound good?”

 

You stick your tongue out, not answering him. You still thought he was cute.

 

Grinning, he tangles your tongue with his.

 

You yelp in surprise as you feel his tongue against yours. You close your eyes and grip the sheets.

 

“What's the matter?” He teases.

 

You blush. “N-nothing.” You turn away.

 

Too lazy to move, he used his Light to manipulate the covers over you both as he settles down.

 

You smile and snuggle into your pillow. You gently grab his hand under the covers.

 

“I wonder if I could manipulate your mind to achieve multiple orgasms.” He ponders aloud.

 

You stare at him and blush. “W-what?”

 

He shakes his head as he dismisses the comment he made.

 

You sigh and intertwined your hands. “Is it possible for me to get pregnant?” You asked quietly.

 

He looks up and returns, “I don't know. We're different species. I know a lot of different people that are reproductively compatible and _they_ are different species. So, There's no telling. Why?”

 

You smile. “I always wanted kids…” You look down, blushing.

 

He smiles and nods in agreement.

 

You give a quiet yawn. You close your eyes and smile. “Good night…”

 

His own eyes close as he returns, “Good night.”

 

“Love you…” You mumble before drifting to sleep.

 

He murmurs, “I...love you too.” He falls asleep, content.


	10. Chapter 10

~ Next morning~

You opened your eyes and blinked. Yawning, you moved to sit up, but something pulled you down.

 

Lord Commander muttered in complaint.

 

You smile. “Sweetie...it's time to get up.”

 

“Can't we cuddle some more?”

 

You sigh, “As much as I would love to, I'm all sticky.” You blush.

 

He chuckles at that.

 

You pull away and sit up. The covers fall, showing your bare chest. The door suddenly burst open. “Time to wake up!” You squeaked.

 

He widens his eyes as he ducks under the covers. ‘ _Crud! Why did_ he _have to walk in? Ugh_!’

 

Jack blushed, staring at your nude body. “W-wow…” You grab the blankets and hold them up to your chest.

 

“Since _when_ do you not knock?” Lord Commander demands, using his Light to toss one of John's stupid beers at his head.

 

Jack ducks. “Sorry! I'll leave! He runs out of the door. You cover your red face with your hands and groan.

 

He shakes his head at him. Well, now that he was sufficiently awake, he stretched and started looking around for his robe.

 

You stand up and begin grabbing your clothes. “I'm taking a shower.” You blushed.

 

He nods absently. His focus was on Jack. ' _I_ know _he knows better_.’

 

You walk to the bathroom. “Join me if you want, I don't care. But, please, go easy on Jack.”

 

“It's not like I'm able to kill him.” He mutters.

 

You roll your eyes. “I know you would try.” You turned on the water.

 

“I know the basic rules of time travel: first and foremost, don't kill anyone or you could disrupt the future. I try to kill Jack, I'll end up hurting myself.” He points out. ‘ _ See, I'm not stupid _ !’

 

You laugh as you enter the shower. “Just play nice, Cutie!”

 

He laughs as he turns to head to the library, “I will, I will!”

 

Jack sat in the beanbag chair, reading. He still had a slight blush on his face.

 

Lord Commander cleared his throat. He was dressed by this time.

 

He looks up. “O-oh! Um, hi.” He hides his face behind his book.

 

Lord Commander rolls his eyes and used his powers to lift the book high enough to where he couldn't reach it. “Hi.”

 

“Hey!” He jumps out of his beanbag chair. “What was that for?”

 

Lord Commander raises an eyebrow and replies, “We need to talk about this. Unlike John, I _won't_ ignore what happened or if it affected you or not.”

 

He blushes, “I didn't know you guys actually did it!”

 

Lord Commander shrugs, smirking, “Even still, you should've knocked. It's the polite thing to do.”

 

He blushes. “Sorry, just, let's forget the whole thing, ok?”

 

Lord Commander nods.

 

You walk out, your hair slightly damp. “You playing nice, Sweetie?” You laugh.

 

“Of course!”

 

You smile and roll your eyes. “Could have played nice, last night.” You walked to the kitchen.

 

Lord Commander mischievously chuckles.”

 

Jack stares at him, blushing. “C-can I have my book back?”

 

Grinning, Lord Commander abruptly released his hold.

 

Jack catches it and grumbles, “Go bother your lover.”

 

Lord Commander laughs as he replies, “Jealous I got to have sex last night?”

 

He stutters, “N-no! Just...ugh! Leave me alone.” He hides his face back in the book.

 

Lord Commander cackles and replies before leaving, “You could join us, you know.”

 

Jack's face turned beet red, but he didn't answer. You poured a smoothie into a cup and turned, seeing Lord Commander walk in. “Uh, I was just about to bring this to you.”

 

Lord Commander blushes at seeing the exact cause of you and him having sex last night and he mentally groans. ‘ _ So much for never drinking another smoothie _ .’

 

You set the cup on the table. “So, what did you say to Jack?” You smirked.

 

He explains what had been said, blushing when he got to his parting words.

 

You smirk. “My, my...aren't you naughty.”

 

“Why, what are you going to do about it?” He playfully challenges.

 

You smirk and push the cup towards him. “Just drink your smoothie, Cutie.”

 

He chuckles as he shakes his head, amused. Still, he was interested in the smoothie in front of him.

 

You watch him as he starts to drink it. A plan forms in your head.


	11. Chapter 11

Lord Commander moans at the taste.

 

You _tsk_ , walking over as he sets the cup down. “So messy…” You swipe your tongue over his lips, catching the smoothie on your tongue.

 

He gasps and fidgets in his seat. ‘ _ Mm, her lips are delectable _ .’

 

You slip your tongue into his open mouth and twisted it with his.

 

He groans at the feeling of your tongue against his.

 

You place your hand on his thigh and slowly moved your hand up and down.

 

He moans at the feeling, his length hardening. He blushes when he realizes it and tries to squirm away.

 

You break the kiss, smirking, seeing his red face. “Too bad John's coming back today...oh well.” You stand up and walk off.

 

Lord Commander growls in frustration. ‘ _ Did she just _ …?’

 

You smirk, hearing a growl as you walk off to the common room.

 

He grabs his smoothie and follows you. “What was _that_ about?”

 

You smile. “What was what about?” You ask, playing dumb.

 

He growls, “Teasing me like that!”

 

“I don't know what you mean, Sweetie.” You sit down.

 

“Kissing me and rubbing my thigh, _then_ stopping because John's coming back today.” He growls.

 

You smirk. Jack told you John wasn't going to be home till late. “Well, you never know when he might come.”

 

“You seem to forget...I've _lived_ this before. John won't be back until late.” He growls back, folding his arms across his chest.

 

You smiled and tilt your head. “So? What are you going to do, Cutie?”

 

‘ _ I hate women hold the power in sexual relationships _ .’

 

You smile and place a hand on your cheek. “I'm waiting.”

 

He huffs and looks away.

 

You smirk. “Thought so.” You lean over and kiss his cheek. “Karma is a bitch, isn't it?”

 

“Wh-wh-what do you mean?” He stutters.

 

You smirked. “You sexually tortured me yesterday. Now, you have to deal with that, all day.” You point at his obvious bulge.

 

“I could handle it myself.” He mumbles.

 

You roll your eyes. “Sure you can.”

 

He rolls his eyes back.

 

You hum. “Admit that you're cute and I'll help you.”

 

Grumbling, he concedes, “Fine, I'm cute!”

 

You smirk. “A little louder, please.”

 

Glaring at you, he repeats louder, “Fine, I'm cute!”

 

You smile. “Good job.” You stand up and start walking to the bedroom.

 

‘ _Note to self, recant as_ soon _as I possibly can_.’ He follows you.

 

You sit on the bed, waiting for him.

 

Eagerly, he joins you.

 

You smile. “What do you want me to do?”

 

“Anything you're comfortable with.” He replies, _really_ wanting you to do what you did last night and suck him.”

 

You get off the bed and kneel down, your hand trailing his leg. “You gotta tell me what you want, Cutie.”

 

He blushes at that, reminding himself to _not_ argue just now. He throws his head back as you touch his leg, wishing it'd go higher. Abashed, he murmurs quietly, “Can you do that thing again where you put me in your mouth?”

 

You trail your hand up higher, just close by his member. “A blowjob? Hmm, ok.”

 

He groans as your hand moves higher on him.

 

“Can you get undressed for me?” You ask, smiling.

 

He nods, panting. He easily wriggles out of his robe and tosses it unceremoniously to the floor.

 

( **Sex scene here** )

 

You smile and trail your fingers on his shaft. “Someone's excited.” You tease.

 

He moans as you tease his shaft. He shudders in pleasure.

 

You take a slow lick, looking up at him. You were going to drag this out as long as you could.

 

He squirms under you.

 

You take the tip into your mouth and slowly suck. Your hand rubs his thigh as you keep your eyes on him.

 

He gasps and moans as you slowly suck. Without meaning to, his hips surge up.

 

You slightly gag as he thrusts his hips, but you moan, feeling turned on a bit.

 

His hands reach back to grip the bedsheets behind him and he tries to settle back down to where only his tip is inside your mouth. He did _not_ want to force you to go too fast. Not for his sake, but for yours.

 

You whine, feeling him pull back but continue licking and sucking.

 

Through the surges of pleasure, he asks, “Wh-what's wrong?”

 

You pull off. “I like it when you thrust into my mouth.” You blush.

 

‘ _ Hmm, now there's an idea _ .’ Blushing, he nods his understanding.

 

You take his tip into your mouth again and wrap your tongue around it and began sucking again.

 

Tossing his head back with a groan, he cants his hips up to meet your hot mouth.

 

Your eyes widen as his member shoots down your throat. You grip his thighs as you try to keep up with his hips.

 

He tries to take it slow, mostly because he can't get enough leverage without letting go of the bed, which he won't.

 

You slowly bob your head, taking more of him. You moan, looking up at him.

 

He whimpers slightly at how _good_ it feels.

 

Your hand squeezes his thigh as you deepthroat him.

 

He moans and shivers and bites his lip.

 

You pull off with a pop, taking a breath.

 

He pants as he watches you breathe, your lips swollen from sucking on him. He bites his tongue to keep from groaning at the sight.

 

You look up at him. “A-anything else you want me to do?” You trail your fingers on his wet tip.

 

He whimpers slightly as he replies, “C-could you explore a bit? I want to figure out my erogenous zones.”

 

You nod. “Tell me what you want, Sweetie.”

 

He mutters, “Tongue...fingers...anything!”

 

You smirk as he melts. “Be more specific, Hun…” You gently pinch his tip.

 

He moans and shivers. He can barely think clearly. He squirms under you.

 

“Come on.” You tease as you wrap your hand around his member. “Tell me exactly what you want.”

 

“Please...explore the rest of my body. Anywhere...everywhere!” He groans out.

 

You spread his legs and begin kissing his thighs.

 

He throws his head back and shudders at the jolt of pleasure.

 

Your hand trails under his member and to his orbs as you suck his thigh, leaving a mark.

 

He jumps at that. ‘ _ Guess my body likes my thighs being brought into the equation _ .’

 

You smirk and play with his orbs as you hear his moans. “Like that?” You ask.

 

He manages to squeak, “Uh huh.”

 

You give a quick kiss to his thigh and move up to his pudgy stomach. You began to kiss it as your hand goes back to his member.

 

He moans and writhes under you.

 

You kiss up to his neck and begin sucking on his skin.

 

He gasps in surprise at how _good_ that feels. ‘ _Huh. Note taken_.’

 

You nibble on his neck as you pump his length.

 

He shudders as his hips move on their own accord to thrust into your hand.

 

You smirk against his neck. You never thought he would let you take control.

 

His hands tighten, bunching up the bedsheets as he tries to restrain himself from losing it.

 

You look down and see his balled fists. “Just let go, baby.” You whispered.

 

He cries out as he cums hard into your hand.

 

You pull your hand away and look at your cum covered hand. You begin to lick all of his thick seed off as you glance at him.

 

He looks away, ashamed he came too soon.

 

You smile. “You taste so sweet.” You suck on your thumb.

 

He smiles weakly.

 

“Feel better?” You ask.

 

He nods, unable to speak.

 

You squirm slightly, feeling yourself become wet, but decided not to say anything. “That's good.”

 

Deciding to return the favor, he manipulated you to where you were on your back, legs dangling off of the bed. He pushed your shirt up as he licked your tummy, then slowly moved his way up to your lovely breasts, pushing your shirt up accordingly as he went.

 

You gasp at his touches. “W-what are you doing? You don't have to…”

 

He chuckles as he replies, “You were kind enough to help me get relief. It's only fair I return the favor.”

 

You blush and turn your face away. His touches sent shivers down your spine.

 

Focusing his Light on keeping you still, he was still a little upset about being made to call himself cute, he latches onto a perked nipple and teased the other with a hand.

 

You feel yourself not be able to move. You moan as he sucks your nipple.

 

His free hand ghosts down to your pants and places itself where your delicious clit lay.

 

You try squirming, but something holds you down. You let out quiet moans as he plays with your little pleasure button.

 

Pulling away from your nipple with an audible pop, he teases slightly, his eyes hazing over, “Is there something you want, YN?”

 

You bite your lip and nod. You felt like you couldn't form any words.

 

He huffs lightly and states, “I know my Light doesn't restrict the vocal chords.”

 

You blush. “D-don’t make me say it.”

 

Oh, he was enjoying this as he parrots your words back to you, “Tell me what you want.”

 

You blush and cover your face. Your arm muffles you as you say something he can't quite hear.

 

He manipulates his Light to include your and, completely pinning you to the bed as he teases, flicking his fingers against your clothed nub, “Mind repeating that?”

 

You whine. “Please eat me out.” You whimper.

 

Licking his lips, he states, “Gladly.” Using his Light in his own impatience, you're soon bared under his gaze and he takes his place between your legs and slowly begins licking the sides of your mound.

 

You moan and turn your head to the side. His tongue was amazing.

 

His tongue dipped to graze your perineum.

 

You whine and try moving your hips. You need him.

 

He smirks into you as you try...and fail to move your hips into his tongue. He chuckles as he continues to lick you, carefully avoiding your engorged clit.

 

“P-please!” You beg. You try moving around, but he wouldn't let you.

 

He mumbles into you, “Please, what?”

 

You bite your lip. You did not want to say it.

 

He flicks his tongue against your perineum again.

 

You whine. “Eat me out. Lick my clit! Just, anything!”

 

He chuckles as he complies, finally lapping at your sensitive nub with relish. His free hand moves to tease at where his tongue just was, below your wet hole.

 

You moan, finally feeling some kind of relief.

 

His hands moves up to dip inside your warm entrance. He starts off with only one finger and focuses on your g-spot.

 

You gasp, feeling his finger enter you. You whined, you needed more. “P-please.”

 

He raises an eyebrow as a prompt for you to continue.

 

You blush as he looks up at you while he eats you out. “I-I need more…”

 

Laughing into your sweetness, he relents and added another finger to join the first.

 

You grip the sheets. The vibrating from his laugh sent pleasure right to your clit.

 

Wincing inwardly as his Light starts straining, he releases his hold on you. His fingers inside you get a little harder.

 

You arch your back, feeling able to move, and let out a loud moan.

 

He abuses your clit and g-spot almost persistently.

 

You whine. You were so close you could taste it, but it just wasn't enough.

 

His other hand flicks your nipple as he continues.

 

You moan, “I-I'm so close…”

 

He hums in reply.

 

You let out a small scream as your body shakes as you cum. You whimper as he licks up your juices.

 

“Mm, delicious.” He comments, sitting back onto his heels, balancing precariously on the edge of the bed.

 

You sit up on shaky arms. “You didn't have to do that.”

 

“And why not?” He asks, licking his lips.

 

You blush as he licks his lips. “I-It was supposed to be about you...not me.”

 

“What's your point? You enjoyed yourself, right?”

 

You blush and nod. You look away.

 

Smirking lazily, he remarks, “Oh, by the way...I'm _not_ cute.”

 

You turn to him. “Yes, you are.” You pout.

 

He raises an eyebrow pointedly as he flicks his fingers still inside you before pulling them out and replying, “I am not.”

 

You moan, “Y-Yes, you are.”

 

“Are you _trying_ to get started again?”

 

You giggle. “Maybe.” You smirk. “What are you going to do about it?”

 

Smirking evilly, he responds, “Explore that little ‘Daddy kink’ of yours...complete with a hard spanking.”

 

You blush and scoot back a bit. “Y-you wouldn't dare.”

 

“Why wouldn't I?” He challenges.

 

Your face turns red and you don't answer him.

 

He raises an eyebrow.

 

“I don't know, daddy.” You respond and look away.

 

That has an unexpected reaction of making him hard again.

 

You blush harder when he doesn't answer.

 

His eyes darken as he regards you.

 

You stare at him. “Daddy?” You ask. You wonder if you broke him somehow.

 

Slipping into his role, he returns, “Yes, baby girl?”

 

You blush. “You're staring at me, daddy.” You squirm as he keeps his eyes on you.

 

“Don't you want daddy to stare at you?” He asks, his eyes dark and hazy.

 

You bite your lip and nod. You slowly close your legs as you feel tirades become slick again.

 

He grips your legs, keeping them from closing. “I want to see all of you, baby girl. Touch yourself for daddy?”

 

You nod and slowly trail your hand on your wet lips. You turn your gaze away as you feel him watching you.

 

“Eyes on me, baby girl.” He demands, loving every minute of this.

 

You look at him as you slowly began rubbing your clit. A small moan leaves your mouth.

 

Keeping his eyes on yours, he grasps his hard length and strokes slowly.

 

You slowly add a finger in your tight hole. “Daddy…” You moan.

 

“Do you feel good, baby girl?” He asks, knowing the answer.

 

You nod as you finger yourself. You add another finger and began scissoring yourself. “Does daddy like it when I play with myself?” You ask, moaning.

 

“Yes, I do, baby girl.” He replies, his hand getting harder around his length to stave off cumming too soon.

 

You whine as your other hand plays with your clit. “I need you, daddy.”

 

He chuckles and bemusedly asks, “What do you want me to do, baby girl?”

 

“I-I need your cock inside me.” You blush as you turn away.

 

“Move your hands, baby girl, so they don't get in my way.”

 

You nod and slip your hands out. You whine, feeling empty.

 

Gripping your thighs, he positions himself at your hole and pushes inside to the hilt. He groans at your tightness.

 

You throw your head back and moan as he pushes in all the way. “D-Daddy!”

 

“You're so tight, baby girl.” He moans.

 

You clench around him and give a small giggle.

 

He groans at you clenching around him and roughly bucks into you.

 

You gasp and arch up. “Daddy...don't be mean.” You whimper.

 

He leans forward to nuzzle your breasts.

 

You moan and rock your hips to get more friction.

 

He takes the hint and starts driving his length in and out of your tight hole.

 

You grip the sheets, moaning, and your breasts bounce with his thrusts.

 

“Does daddy feel good inside you, baby girl?”

 

You turn your head and nod. Your face was pure red as he went deeper.

 

He angles his hips to drive against your g-spot.

 

You give a yelp as he hits your spot. “D-Daddy! Don't stop!”

 

“Not planning on it, baby girl!” He growls as his thrusts get rougher.

 

You wrap your arms around him as you moan, “D-Daddy, I'm going to c-cum!”

 

“Cum, baby girl.”

 

You obey and scream as you cum on his member.

 

He restrains himself from giving in and pulls out of you, his length glistening with your juices.

 

You whine, “Why did you stop, daddy? Don't you want to fill me up?”

 

“Is that what you want, baby girl, daddy trying to make you a mommy?” He asks, eyes getting darker.

 

You blush and nod. “P-please, daddy!”

 

He nods and thrusts back inside your moist depths. He pounded into you as he sought out his own release, groaning and shuddering when he did.

 

You moan, feeling him fill you up. “So full, daddy.”

 

( **Safe now** )

 

“Such a good girl for daddy.” He praises.

 

You nod and blush. Your stomach felt so full.

 

He rubs your tummy absently, wondering what it would be like if you had his child growing in there.

 

You whine, “Daddy, you're still in me.”

 

“I said I would try to make you a mommy. In order for me to do that, I need to stay inside you for a bit, baby girl.”

 

You nod and blush. You roll your hips and give a quiet gasp.

 

“Stay still, baby girl. Daddy's a little sensitive now.”

 

You nod and lay there, blushing.

 

“Good girl. Such a good girl for daddy.”

 

You blush as you turn your face away. “Daddy…”

 

“What, baby girl?”

 

You whine. “I feel so full.” You felt sticky and sensitive.

 

He chuckles, “That's to be expected, baby girl.”

 

You pout at him and lay there. All you could hear was his light breathing.

 

Deciding a sufficient amount of time had passed, he slipped his soft length out of you.

 

You whine, feeling him pull out. You were still sensitive.

 

“Are you okay, YN?” He asks, dropping his role.

 

You blush and nod. “I really like when you call me ‘baby girl’.” You mumble, admitting.

 

He chuckles and replies, “We can save that for when we're indulging in your daddy kink, alright?”

 

You nod, blushing. “We should probably get cleaned up...John could be here soon.”

 

He nods in agreement.

 

You sit up and hold your stomach. You smiled, looking at it.

 

“What?” He laughs.

 

You looked up at him. “Nothing. I'm just excited, I guess. I hope it works.”

 

He chuckles, “Me too.”

 

You stand up and begin to get dressed. You hear a voice outside.


	12. Chapter 12

Lord Commander quickly put his robe back on as you both sneak out of the room.

 

You peek out into the common room and see John.

 

‘ _ Showtime _ .’ Lord Commander casually walks up to join Jack's side.

 

Jack looks at him, confused. “What are you doing?” John stares at them. “Why...Why are there two of you? How drunk am I?” You cover your mouth as you giggle.

 

Lord Commander shrugs at Jack as he replies to John with a grin on his face, “Hmm, honestly? I'm not surprised that, one, you drank...again, and, two, you can't tell the difference between a standard Infinity Guard uniform and a _purple_ robe.”

 

John raises a brow and looks over at Jack. “What's going on?” You walk out. “I think I can explain.”

 

Lord Commander turns to Jack, “I _told_ you that I wanted to freak him out. It's not my fault if you didn't listen.”

 

You laugh. “Sweetie, he's drunk enough, give him some mercy. John. This is Jack from the future.”

 

Lord Commander groans at you calling him that stupid name from his past. He didn't mind being called by endearments, but he hated his old name.

 

You smile. “Sorry. Thought calling you ‘Lord Commander’ might confuse him.” John stares at you. “And you are…?”

 

Lord Commander shrugs, mask in place.

 

“I'm YN, a time traveler. This cutie" you pinched his cheek “stowed away in my pod.”

 

Lord Commander growls, “We've been over this...I'm... _ not _ ...cute!”

 

You laugh, “Yes, you are.” John stares at you both. “Ok...if you're Jack, why do you look like that?”

 

Lord Commander glares at you before turning to John. “Look like what?”

 

“Your skin is darker and you look like you haven't slept in years.” John states.

 

“Oh...my skin is...darker because of something that is going to happen soon, not soon soon, but soon. As for why it looks like I haven't slept in years...in my timeline, I _don't_ sleep much. You can avoid assassination attempts better when awake.” Lord Commander explains.

 

John's eyes widen. “Assassination? Also, why are you wearing a dress?” You sigh. “It's a robe, idiot.”

 

“Yes, assassination.” Lord Commander turns to Jack and gives him a look that says ‘Honestly! Such ignorance.’

 

You laugh. “Ok, Sweetie, be nice...it's almost time to go.”

 

Lord Commander nods once in understanding.

 

You walk to the pod and put your suit back on. “Say goodbye for now. We can visit whenever you want.”

 

Lord Commander whines at that. Despite everything, he had missed John...just a little. Still, he kept his mask in place and regarded Jack, “Well, I guess this is goodbye.”

 

Jack smiles. “Well, you can visit anytime.” John nods. “Yeah, come see us.” You smile, watching.

 

Dropping his mask momentarily, Lord Commander envelops Jack into a hug then pulls back and turns towards the pod.

 

You smile at him. “Come on, Hun. Let's go home.” John raises a brow. “You dating her?”

 

Lord Commander turns towards John and growls, “Not that it's any of _your_ business, but yes!” He clenches his fists in anger, trying to remind himself that he could _not_ kill him.

 

You place a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down, Sweetie.”

 

Lord Commander relaxes under your touch. He knew how John was. He'd stick it into any woman that would let him and shamelessly flirt with any woman regardless if she was taken or not.

 

John smirks at you. “Visit anytime.” You stared at him. “Sorry, I don't date men who reek of alcohol and self loathing.”

 

Lord Commander bursts into laughter. He has to hold his stomach as he laughs. ‘ _ Good girl _ !’

 

You smirk as John's mouth hangs open. “Also, you might want to wash your sheets.” You grab Lord Commander's hand and pull him into the pod.

 

Lord Commander can't help it, he laughs harder. When he calms enough to speak, he remarks, “You're amazing!”

 

You smile. “Really? I was just thinking on the spot.”

 

He nods and grins, “You were _perfect_! I don't think I've _ever_ seen that look on John's face before. I wonder if he'll take your advice.”

 

You chuckle. “Maybe…” You put in the date and time. “Ready?”

 

He nods and leans against the wall.

 

You press a button and the pod begins to travel. “So, what's your home like?”

 

“The palace, you mean?”

 

You raise a brow. “Uh, yeah. Tell me about it.

 

He shrugs and states, “There isn't much to tell. It has a standard amount of rooms; a huge kitchen, a sitting room, a parlor, about a dozen or so bedrooms, my throne room, about six bathrooms, a private dungeons, and an attic. Pretty standard for a palace.”

 

You smile. “I never had the best home, so I bet it will be amazing.”

 

He offers, “If you like, you can decorate. Just so long as you leave the throne room, the attic, and the dungeon alone.”

 

You smile. “That would be nice. Thank you.”

 

He nods at you. He hoped that you wouldn't get _too_ carried away.

 

You smile. “I won't do much, I promise.” The pod lands.

 

“I appreciate that. Most of the rooms, have at it. The bathrooms too. Try not to get too excited with everything else?”

 

You chuckle. “Alright.” You open the pod door. “Come on.”

 

He follows. His heart plummets as he looks around at the dark and dreary atmosphere. He flinches as he catches sight of one of his monuments.

 

You look around. Everything was so big.

 

He looks up at you. ‘ _ What is she thinking _ ?’

 

You smile. “It's nice...very big.” You giggle.

 

He manages a small, wavering smile.

 

You grin. “Well! Show me around!”


	13. Chapter 13

Taking a deep breath, Lord Commander nods and proceeds with a tour. He starts with the kitchen...he's hungry.

 

You look around. This was all new to you. You never had a good home.

 

When Lord Commander said the kitchen was huge, it was an understatement. It was about the size of a small house.

 

You stare in amazement. “Woah.” You mumble.

 

“Is it alright?” He asks, nervous.

 

You look over at him, smiling. “It's more than alright! It's amazing!”

 

“Really? It's not too much?” He asks, heading for the restaurant size refrigerator to pull out something for a quick snack.

 

You smile. “No. It's perfect.”

 

He relaxes as he regards the food. Beaming, he heads to pull out the blender and a few assorted fruits and a large tub of unflavored yogurt, cut the fruit up, added them to the blender, put a good deal of yogurt in, then turned it on.

 

You giggle watching him. Of course he wanted a smoothie.

 

“What?” He asks, laughing, as he got a couple of glasses for you both and pour the smoothies.

 

You giggle. “Nothing.”

 

“No, what? What's so funny?” He asks, grinning.

 

You smile and pick up the cup. “Just, you and your smoothies.” You giggle.

 

He smirks and responds, “You should see me with taquitos.” ‘ _ Speaking of which _ …’ He heads to the industrial size freezer to take out some chicken and some pork to thaw out and found the corn tortillas and took them out too.

 

You laugh and drink your smoothie.

 

He shakes his head at you. ‘ _ She's easily amused _ .’

 

“Where do you want me to sleep tonight?” You ask.

 

‘ _In my bed. Right next to me_.’ “Where would you be most comfortable? The bedrooms fall all over the palace. I...did _not_ think that one through.”

 

You blush and pick at your nails. “Can I...sleep with you?”

 

He felt his heart lift as he exclaims, “Of course, you can!”

 

You smile. You never felt so happy. “Thank you.”

 

He nods, ecstatic.

 

You giggle. “Someone's happy.” 

 

He shrugs, smiling.

 

You walk over and lean down, kissing his cheek. “Thank you for letting me stay.”

 

He teases, blushing, “‘Let you stay’? Oh, no, more like ‘never let you go.’"

 

You laugh and kiss his cheek again. “I'm ok with that.”

 

He blushes and looks away.

 

“Aww, someone's shy.” You tease.

 

Defiant and figuring what might happen, he sticks his tongue out.

 

You smirk and take his tongue into your mouth. The taste of fruit exploded in your mouth.

 

He groans. Sometimes, he loved being right.

 

You smirk and lightly suck on his tongue, getting more of his taste.

 

He grabs at your suit. You tasted amazing.

 

You picked him up and leaned against the table. You moan into the kiss.

 

He drapes his arms around your neck to keep himself from simply dangling in your arms as he tangles your tongue with his.

 

You pull away and take a deep breath. You give him a second to breathe before pulling him back into the kiss. His taste was addicting.

 

He groans at your aggressiveness. It was alluring to him.

 

You flip over and place him on the table. His legs dangle off slightly, but you never break the kiss.

 

He moans into your mouth.

 

You break the kiss and pant as you look down at him.

 

He looks up at you as he catches his breath. He feels himself start to harden. ‘ _ Great _ .’ He groans at the inconvenience of it.

 

You smirk and lean down and place kisses on his neck.

 

He tilts his head to give you more room and moans shamelessly.

 

You gently bite down on his skin and begin to leave marks.

 

He gasps and shivers in pleasure.

 

You pull the collar of his robe down and begin to kiss his collarbone, smirking at his noises.

 

“Mm! Y-YN, could we possibly take this to the bedroom?” He asks, shaking slightly in his lust.

 

You nip his collarbone and nod. You pick him up from the table. “Show me where.”

 

He mumbles directions, leaning into you. His bedroom consists of a _very_ large bed, a closet, a dresser, and a few other odds and ends.

 

You place him on his giant bed and crawl on top of him. You begin to slowly undress him.

 

Using his Light, he returns the favor.

 

You smile as your clothes float to the ground. You lean down and place kisses on his chest and stomach.

 

( **Sex scene here** )

 

He gasps and arches his back into you.

 

You smirk as you kiss down to his thighs. His body was so sensitive.

 

He whimpers and fidgets as you reach his thighs. ‘ _ Geez, I need to lay off the biscuits _ .’

 

“Your thighs are so cute.” You say, nibbling” his thighs.

 

He shakes his head, trembling, and complains, “They're _fat_! I eat too many biscuits.”

 

“No, they're not...they're perfect. I can just touch them all day.” You leave hickeys all over.

 

He groans as you suck on his thighs. Without meaning to, his legs spread open.

 

You smirk as you see his hard member. You kiss up his thigh and up to his shaft.

 

He arches up into you as your lips kiss his shaft.

 

You place open mouth kisses up his shaft. Once you reach his tip, you take it into your mouth.

 

He shudders and moans, his hands gripping the sheets. ‘ _Note to self, switch to Egyptian satin. No_ way _am I settling for simple cotton again_.’ He tilts his hips up slightly.

 

You take the hint and swallow him deeper into your mouth, moaning.

 

He groans at the feeling of your mouth. You felt so good!

 

You massage his hips as you take him till he hit the back of your throat.

 

He bites his lip to stifle his pleasure at you massaging his hips.

 

You noticed this and gently press your fingers into his hips. You wanted to hear every sound.

 

He squeaks, which turns into a low groan.

 

You press your fingers into him deeper as you suck his member.

 

He tosses his head back at the feeling.

 

You pull off with a pop. You didn't want him cumming too soon.

 

He whines a little.

 

“Shhh, baby.” You tease as you kiss his stomach again.

 

He gasps as you kiss his stomach. ‘ _ Ok, definitely going on a diet _ .’

 

“Your stomach is adorable...I love it.” You state as you kiss his chest.

 

He shudders and replies, “I'm too _fat_! Dictators shouldn't be fat.”

 

You lift your head up and stare at him. “You are not fat.”

 

“It's probably why you think I'm so cute. I mildly resemble a plushy.”

 

You shake your head. “You're cute because you're you. All this” You say, pointing at his stomach, “is more for me to love.”

 

He blushes at that.

 

“Say it. You're not fat.” You say as your hand trails his stomach.

 

He whimpers but stays silent.

 

You smirk. “Come on, be a good boy and say it.” You brush past his member, but don't completely touch it.

 

He shakes his head, curious what you were planning for stubbornness.

 

You take a finger and lightly suck it as you stare at him. “One last chance, say it.” You put your wet finger in front of his entrance.

 

He squeaks and shakes his head.

 

You smirk and circle your wet finger around his tight ring. “Come on, baby, it's so easy.”

 

He tilts his hips forward.

 

You raise a brow. You slowly enter his tight hole. You didn't want to hurt him.

 

He moans at the feeling of being stretched. ‘ _ Is this what's it like for YN _ ?’ It felt weird, but good.

 

You wriggled your finger slightly. You smirked at his moans. They were too cute.

 

He gasps at your finger inside him.

 

You smirk and slowly add another finger. “Say it~” You sing.

 

He groans at being stretched by your fingers. He blushes and tilts his head to the side.

 

You slowly thrust your fingers into his tight hole. You poked around trying to find that right spot.

 

He gasps and moans as your probing fingers brush up against something that makes him see stars.

 

You grin and begin to abuse that spot. “Come on, be a good boy and say it.”

 

He whines and shakes his head. He was starting to get close.

 

You feel him clench around your fingers. “Say it or I'll pull out.”

 

“I'm not fat!” He immediately blurts out.

 

You grin and roughly push your fingers in deeper.” Good boy.”

 

“Ah!” He screams. His hands tighten where they're clenched in the sheets.

 

You add another finger, stretching him more. “You really like this, huh?”

 

He groans, feeling a little full, and nods.

 

You keep thrusting your fingers into him. The thrusts hit his prostate.

 

He arches his back. Before he can stop it, he mutters a curse in his native tongue in his lust.

 

You stare at him. “What did you say?”

 

He blushes and mumbles into his shoulder, ashamed he lost it.

 

You give a hard thrust. “What did you say?” You growl.

 

“Eep! It means ‘fuck’ in English!”

 

You grin. “Naughty…” You pull your fingers out and lean down in front of him.

 

“I-I'm sorry.” He looks up, tears threatening to spill out from so much stimulation.

 

You hum and give his hole a slow lick. You grab his hips and hold them down.

 

He murmurs the curse again as he feels himself get close.

 

You ease your tongue into his hole and wriggle it around, grinning.

 

He mumbles a different curse.

 

You raise a brow and pull your tongue back. “You don't learn, do you, naughty boy?”

 

“I'm sorry! I can't help it! It feels too good!” He blushes.

 

You smirk and roughly thrust two fingers in him. “Be a good boy…”

 

He bites his tongue to keep the curse back.

 

You find his prostate and prob at it. “Come on, baby.”

 

He shivers and arches his back as he cums, clenching around your fingers.

 

You grin, watching his cum land on his stomach and chest.  You slowly pull your fingers out and begin to lick up the cum.

 

He shudders as your fingers pulled out.

 

“So sweet.” You say, smirking.

 

He blushes and looks away.

 

You smile. “Don't be shy.” You kiss his stomach.

 

“Sorry I made you mad at me.”

 

You smile. “Honey, I wasn't mad, I was teasing you.” You kiss his cheek.

 

“How was that teasing?” He asks, shifting a bit, wincing at the pain that came up his spine.

 

You shrug. “Did I go too far? You didn't say anything.” You looked at him, worried.

 

He shakes his head and replies, “Except for being told not to curse in my native tongue, no. I think I'll be ok.”

 

You snuggle into him. “I'm sorry.”

 

“It's fine.” He tries to maneuver so he can return the favor when he's met with another jolt.

 

( **Safe now** )

 

You push him back on his back. “Rest.”

 

“But-” He starts, worried about your own pleasure or lack thereof.

 

You kiss his forehead. “I'll be fine. You just rest. Do you need anything?”

 

He shakes his head as he closes his eyes. He felt awful that you didn't get to cum too.

 

You smiled and laid down next to him.

 

He sighs and relaxes against you.

 

You smile and gently rub his stomach, hoping to help relax him.

 

He smiles at you.

 

You smile gently. “I love you…” You mumble.

 

“I love you too, YN.” He mumbles back.

 

You fall asleep holding on to him.

 

He smiles at you and lets himself fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

~ Next morning~

 

You shifted and yawned. You really didn't feel like getting up.

 

Lord Commander winces as he forces himself to get up.

 

You groan and snuggle into your pillow. “Too early.”

 

He chuckles at you before searching through his closet for a clean robe. He was _not_ wearing the same one he had on for about three days. He desperately needed to shower.

 

You peek at him. “Taking a shower?” You yawn.

 

“Yes. I definitely need one.”

 

“Can I join?” You ask, sitting up.

 

He snorts a laugh, but concedes, “If you want.”

 

You smile and pick up your clothes on the floor. “I need to get some more clothes.” You mumble to yourself.

 

‘ _ I'll have to have Eric escort her to the shopping center later _ .’ He shakes his head lightly.

 

You follow him to the bathroom. “What are you shaking your head at?”

 

“Nothing.” He replies as he steps into the adjoining bathroom and places his clean clothes on the counter and turns to the deluxe shower, complete with a built in bench three feet wide and six feet long.

 

You stare at the shower but shake your head. “How're you feeling?” 

 

“Still sure. The hot water should help.”

 

You frown. “I'm sorry.” You look down.

 

He turns to you. ‘ _Crud! What did I say_ this _time to make her upset_?’

 

You sigh and turn on the water. You should have asked first last night.

 

“What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?” He asked, afraid he'd hurt your feelings.

 

“I just feel bad for hurting you.” You say.

 

“Don't be. It didn't hurt in the moment. I enjoyed myself.” He suddenly looks away. It had been his responsibility as your lover to ensure you got off too...and he'd failed.

 

You turn to him. “Just, please let me know if I do anything wrong, ok?”

 

He nods absently, gathering his Japanese Cherry Blossom body wash from its place under the sink and a clean washcloth.

 

You step into the hot water and sigh. You felt sticky and grimy.

 

He shakes his head as he does the same on the other side. Immediately, his muscles relax and he feels a little better.

 

You smile down at him as you get your hair wet. “Feel better?”

 

“Much!” He sighs.

 

You giggle and stand there, enjoying the water.

 

The marvelous thing about the plumbing? The pipes run straight through the core of the planet. Long lasting hot water. He smiles, remembering that. He wonders how long it'll take you to realize the water's not going cold.

 

You sigh and grab a bottle and looked at it. Shampoo. You squirted it into your hand and began washing your hair.

 

He applies his body wash to the washcloth and scrub his arms, legs, and head clean. Next is his chest, tummy, neck, and lower back to his bottom.

 

You rinse your hair and look down. You smile seeing Lord Commander. It still felt like a dream.

 

He looks up at an angle to prevent water from hitting his eyes. He _hates_ when his eyes get sprayed with something. It burned because they're sensitive, more so than a human's.

 

You giggle. “Something wrong?”

 

“No. Just wondering what you're thinking.”

 

You smile. “I'm wondering if this is a dream.”

 

He smirks and responds, “I don't think it is.”

 

You chuckle. “I mean, this is what I've always wanted when I was a kid. Someone to love, and I didn't think I was going to get it.”

 

“Well, you have. And believe me when I say that I'm _never_ letting you go.” He replies.

 

You smile, your wet hair falling in front of your eyes. “I know and I don't want you to.”

 

He smiles.

 

You brush your wet strands out of your face. “Want to get out or stay in longer?”

 

“I normally only stay in long enough to get myself clean. You can stay in if you want.”

 

You smile. “I'm good.” You turned off the water and got out.

 

He grabs a couple of fluffy towels and hands one to you. He uses the other one to dry off before putting his robe on.

 

You smile and dried your hair. You looked in the mirror and notice the bruises on your back from when the pod crashed. You shook your head and finished drying off. You quickly slipped into your clothes.

 

“I'm going to have my attendant take you shopping.” He states, watching you.

 

You raise a brow. “Why? I can buy my own clothes.”

 

As he considered this he decides that Eric was unnecessary. He'd draw too much attention to you. He couldn't risk you getting hurt. “That's not the point.”

 

“Then, what's the point?” You ask.

 

‘ _ Someone inconspicuous...hmm. How many know I'm holding a Ventrexian preteen hostage? I don't think that's general knowledge _ .’ That might work, actually. “The point is that you not be harmed.”

 

You raise a brow. “Why would I be harmed?”

 

“It's just a precaution.” ‘ _ How to convince him to cooperate...that's going to be difficult _ .’

 

You sigh. “Fine, but I want to change out of these dirty things soon.”

 

He nods. He calls for Eric and tells him to guard you while he goes to try to convince a moody Ventrexian preteen to help him.

 

You watch Lord Commander walk away. You looked down at the small alien and smiled. “Hi.”

 

He heads down into the dungeon to the cozy cell Little Cato's in. He snorts to himself. Against his better judgment, he spoils the boy rotten, not like he appreciates it. He rolls his eyes at his dinner plate. He _still_ refuses to eat his vegetables.

 

Little Cato stares at the ground. He just wanted to go home.

 

Lord Commander clears his throat as he leans against the padded cell. ‘ _ I'm such a pushover for this child _ .’ He has internet access, though Lord Commander's disabled bad sites and any way he can contact his father, videogames, anything his heart desires except for the one thing he desperately wants, to be reunited with his father. “I see you didn't eat your vegetables last night. What would your father say about that?”

 

Little Cato shoots up and turns, fear written on his face. He scoots back but doesn't answer.

 

His mask is firmly in place as Lord Commander leans on the wall sideways, regarding him. He always made sure to keep out of reach, just in case.

 

“I don't know...haven't seen him in months, remember?” He hissed.

 

Lord Commander chuckles darkly, “Point taken. Still, you eat everything else, why not vegetables? It's such a waste.”

 

He rolls his eyes. “They're gross, that's why. What do you want?”

 

Lord Commander rolls his eyes back at him. “They're good for you. I just wanted to see how my favorite prisoner is doing.” He replies, slyly.

 

Little Cato glares at him. “That's a lie. You always want something.”

 

Lord Commander laughs cruelly. ‘ _ Busted _ .’ “Oh, really? How do you plan to back that up?” He asks, amused.

 

“When you said you wanted to talk to my dad, I was about to be shot by him.” He states, glaring.

 

Lord Commander shrugs, nonchalant. “That was one time.”

 

He sighs. “Just, what do you want? I want to be alone.” His ears flatten.

 

Lord Commander rolls his eyes but stops stalling, “What if I said I would sanction you and your father reuniting?”

 

He stared at him. “...You would do that?”

 

“For a small price.” Lord Commander replies.

 

He takes a breath. “What do you want?” He feared the worst.

 

“I've recently acquired a...girlfriend, well, that's the tame word for it anyway. She's a time traveler. Needless to say, she'll be moving in with me and needs to shop for clothes. What I want _you_ to do is accompany her from the time she leaves my sight until she's back. Stay with her and keep her safe. Can you manage that?” Lord Commander explained.

 

He raises a brow. That's all he wanted? Little Cato nodded. “Yes.”

 

“Perfect!” Lord Commander straightens, unlocks the cell, and waits for him to join him before returning to you in his bedroom.

 

He slowly walks out. He still thought it was a trap. He stood next to Lord Commander. “Where is she?”

 

“Waiting in my bedroom. I didn't want her following me down here until I'd had time to redecorate.”

 

He nods and followed him to his room.

 

“I understand your apprehension to trust me.” Lord Commander comments as they walk through the halls.

 

He rolls his eyes. “That's the understatement of the year.”

 

Lord Commander drops his mask and snorts a laugh.

 

Little Cato stares at him, confused, but doesn't say anything.

 

Lord Commander feels calmer than he has in years. He chalks that up to being around you and Jack. He sighs happily as he thinks about you, not aware Little Cato heard.

 

Little Cato walks into his room and sees a woman talking to one of Lord Commander's servants.

 

“You may leave now, Eric.” He states.

 

He quickly stands up and runs out of the room. You smile at Lord Commander. “Hey, Hun.”

 

Lord Commander chuckles warmly and introduces Little Cato.

 

You smile. “Hello, Little Cato. I'm YN.” You smiled at him. He stared at you. “Hi…”

 

Lord Commander comments, “He's the son of one of my favorite generals. There was a little...dispute a while back which led to his stay here. I offered him a chance to be reunited with his father in return for acting as your guard while you're out shopping for clothes.”

 

You stared at him. “...Ok?” You decided not to question. You turned to Little Cato. “Sorry about this. He's a little overprotective.” You giggle. Little Cato gives a small smile.

 

“I prefer cautious.”

 

You laugh and stand up. “Well, let's go. I've been wearing these clothes for three days.” Little Cato giggles. He felt safe around you.

 

Lord Commander rolls his eyes, smiling.

 

You walk over to Lord Commander and peck his lips. “We'll be safe, ok?”

 

“You better.” He returns. “Have fun, you two.”

 

You laugh. “We will.” You walk out of the palace and into the town. Little Cato stayed quiet the whole time.

 

He shakes his head, bemused.

 

You looked over at him. “You ok?” He looked over at you. “Yeah.”

 

His stomach growled and he groaned. Guess he should prepare lunch.

 

You both looked at the shops and you got a couple outfits and a little new outfit you thought Lord Commander would like you to wear. Little Cato followed you around but barely talked, it worried you.

 

He stretches as he finishes cooking. It wasn't fancy, but it was something. It was a vegetarian dish disguised as a meat-lover's dish. He hoped Little Cato would eat some. It was a pain to get him to eat his veggies.

 

“You ok, Sweetie?” He looked down. “I miss my dad.” You looked at him, sad. “You'll see him soon. I'll make sure of it.” He nods. You walked into the palace. “We're home!” You shouted.

 

“In the kitchen!” Lord Commander shouted back.

 

You smile. “Come on.” Little Cato followed you as you entered the kitchen. “Hey, Hun.”

 

“Hey.  How did it go?” Lord Commander greeted.

 

You smiled and set the bags down. “Fine. No problems. Just as I thought.” You smirked.

 

Lord Commander nods in acknowledgement as he doles out three helpings of the dish he made, handing one plate to you first then Little Cato and keeping one for himself.

 

You sit down and begin to eat. Little Cato stared at his plate, unsure.

 

Lord Commander raises an eyebrow and teases, “If I wanted to kill you, I can think of more gruesome ways than poison. The last thing I want at the moment is to return you to your father without a meal in your belly. Think how that'll make me look.”

 

You glare at Lord Commander. You switch your plate with his. “I already ate from that, so you know it won't hurt you.” He nods and slowly begins eating.

 

He still smiles in victory. ‘Yes!  _ I'll tell him it's vegetarian after he's full _ .’ He eats from his own plate.

 

You and Little Cato finish your plates. You take them and place them in the sink.

 

“So, little one, did you enjoy it?” Lord Commander asks, mask in place.

 

He looks down and nods. You look over at him.

 

“Good. See, vegetables aren't so bad, are they?” He replies, finishing his own plate.

 

He looks up at him, wide eyed. “What?!” You laugh.

 

Lord Commander sits back, crosses his arms, and smirks. “That was a vegetarian dish. Pure vegetables.”

 

He stutters, “You tricked me!” You giggle.

 

“I never said it had meat in it, did I? You're so stubborn about this. Besides, you said you enjoyed it.” Lord Commander takes care of his plate, ruffling his Mohawk as he passes. Truly, he's relieved he _finally_ got him to eat his veggies.

 

He coils from his touch. You kiss Lord Commander's cheek. “You're so mean.” You tease.

 

“Well, what am I _supposed_ to do when a preteen refuses to eat vegetables?” He asks, lightly defensive.

 

You laugh. “True.” You grab your bags. “I'm going to go put these away.”

 

Lord Commander nods at you then calls for one of the servants to fetch Avocato. He should still be on Terra Con, after all.

 

Avocato gets pushed into the room. He turns. “Little Cato!” Little Cato jumps from his chair. “Dad!” Avocato pulls him into a hug.

 

Lord Commander smiles at the scene. He turned to deal with the leftovers from lunch.

 

You walk into the room and see Little Cato hug someone. Must be his dad. “Hi. I'm YN.” The man stares at you.

 

Lord Commander chuckles and shakes his head.

 

“I'm Avocato.” You smile. “Can they go?” You ask Lord Commander.

 

“If they like.” He replies, mask firmly in place.

 

You smile. “You guys can leave.” Avocato nods and they run off, leaving you two alone in the room.

 

He turns to you, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I got an outfit you might like.” You smiled. You really hoped he did, it was his favorite color.

 

“Oh?” He asks, dropping his mask.

 

You smirk. “Want me to put it on?”

 

“If you like.” He replies, giving an impish grin.


	15. Chapter 15

You walk into the bedroom to change, leaving him waiting.

 

His mind wanders in curiosity.

 

As you put it on, your confidence drops a little. What if he didn't like it? You sigh and walk out. You were wearing a short lingerie purple dress and black lace panties. Purple stockings covered your legs. “D-Do you like it?” You blushed.

 

Immediately, his eyes glaze over with lust as he licks his lips.

 

You turn your face away. He didn't answer. Did he not like it?

 

He chuckles as he looks you over. “So delicious.”

 

Your face becomes redder. “So, you like it?”

 

“Like it? No, no, I love it.”

 

You smile and blush. “Come on, then.” You make a forward motion with your finger as you walk backwards to the bedroom.

 

He eagerly follows, making sure to lock the door.

 

You sit on the bed and spread your legs, smirking. You were letting him take charge today.

 

( **Sex scene here** )

 

He climbed up in bed with you to kiss you deeply.

 

You gently moan into the kiss. Your legs spread wider.

 

He tangles his tongue with his.

 

You moan and grip the back of his robe.

 

One hand teases the top of your breast while the other is placed on your tummy.

 

You gasp and moan as you break the kiss, panting.

 

He latches onto your neck and sucks.

 

You moan as he begins to mark your neck. You already feel your new panties become soaked from your slick fluids.

 

He trails a hand down to graze your mound to find you already dripping. “Wet already, my darling? We haven't even started yet.” He chides playfully.

 

You blush and turn away, not answering. You lightly pant as he plays with your mound.

 

“I think someone's in need of punishment.”

 

You bite your lip. “W-what do you mean?”

 

“I mean, you're already wet when we haven't even started yet. I think that's deserving of punishment.” He says before getting off the bed and heading for the door. “Stay put. If you move, it'll be worse for you.” He warns before heading back to the kitchen for a wooden spoon.

 

You squirm. You felt butterflies in your stomach as you waited. You kinda wanted to move.

 

He finds a suitable one quickly before heading back to the bedroom. ‘ _ Shouldn't keep my lover waiting _ .’

 

You scoot backwards on the bed and close your legs.

 

He immediately notices that you've moved. “Didn't take me seriously, my darling?”

 

You look away and shake your head.

 

He chuckles and replies, “Well, that's your mistake.” He uses his Light to manipulate you onto your hands and knees, spread your legs and render you completely immobile save for your head. Excitement courses through him as he joins you on the bed and settles at your left hip. He pulls up your dress to expose your panties. Without any preamble, he places the son on a cheek, pulls away slightly, and lets it fly back with a decent swing.

 

You yelp as he hits your cheek with the spoon.

 

He sets a decent pace of swats.

 

You grip the sheets. You feel yourself become wetter and tears build in your eyes.

 

“Hmm, you're doing so well, my darling.” He praises. “But, I think it's time to pull your panties down and finish your punishment. Don't you?”

 

You hum and nod, closing your eyes.

 

He did just that. He grazes his fingers to touch the abused skin. It felt hot to touch. Licking his lips, he put down the first swat, harder than before.

 

You cry out and place your head in the sheets.

 

He increases in force as he brings the spoon down again and again on your unprotected bottom.

 

You feel your juices drip onto your thighs and you scream into the bedsheets.

 

Finally, he lays the spoon aside. He releases his hold on you and sits back, waiting to see what you'll do now.

 

You sit up and turn to him. 

 

He raises an eyebrow but decides to roll with it anyway. “You are forgiven. Let this be a reminder not to disobey me again.” He disrobes easily and quickly tosses his clothes to the side, his length hard.

 

You blush and spread your legs. Your cheeks sting as you fully sat on the bed.

 

He rubs your slit with his cock and discovers you're still wet.

 

You give a quiet moan as his tip brushes past your clit.

 

He pushes inside gently.

 

You moan and throw your head back. You reached a hand up your dress and played with your perked nipple.

 

He grips your waist and rocks against you.

 

You moan, feeling him rub your slick walls. No matter how many times you two did this, it always felt like it was the first.

 

He angles his hips to hit your g-spot as he gets rougher.

 

You give a yelp as he abuses that spot so much. “Y-you're going to make me cum too soon!”

 

He only continues his assault.

 

You whine as you cum quickly. He continues to pound into you.

 

He reluctantly pulls out. He sucks a finger, soaking it, before placing it to skim your bottom hole.

 

You gasp and grip the sheets. ‘ _ Is he really going to _ ?’

 

Hearing no objections, he pushes the tip of his finger inside your anal entrance.

 

You gasp at the weird feeling. Is this what he felt.

 

He pushes his finger deeper into you.

 

You moan and bite your lip. You didn't know it could feel this good!

 

Gently, he wriggles it around.

 

You let out a low moan, feeling his finger rub your tight walls.

 

He starts thrusting his finger in and out, gradually loosening you up.

 

You whimper. “Please…” You beg.

 

He pulls his finger out to suck two fingers before nudging them inside.

 

You moan at the stretch. The mix of pain and pressure began to make you wet again.

 

He wriggles his fingers inside your tight hole.

 

You moan. “Daddy…” You slip, getting lost in pleasure.

 

He assumes his role easily. “Do you like that, baby girl? Daddy stretching your little bottom?”

 

You blush and cover your eyes with your arm. You nod.

 

He pulls his fingers out until only the tips are inside you.

 

You whine at her loss of feeling full. “Daddy…”

 

“Answer me, baby girl.” He replies.

 

You shake your head. You didn't want to say it.

 

“Answer daddy, baby girl, or you'll be punished.”

 

You bit your lip. “W-what are you going to do, daddy?” You ask, curious.

 

“I'm going to spank you if you don't answer me.”

 

You whimper. “I-I like it, daddy!”

 

“Good girl.” He praises as he dips his fingers back inside and scissors them.

 

You moan as you feel yourself get stretched more. Your hand reaches down and you lightly rub your clit.

 

He strokes his fingers in and out as before.

 

You pant. “Please, daddy.” You whine.

 

“Tell daddy what you want, baby girl.”

 

You shake your head. “Please don't make me say it...You know.”

 

“No, I don't know. Tell me, baby.”

 

You shake your head again.

 

“I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me.”

 

You whine. “I want your cock.”

 

“Where, baby girl?”

 

You whimper. “Daddy, don't make me say it.”

 

“In your...pussy?” He hesitates to use the word.

 

You shake your head. “N-no, daddy. Lower.”

 

“In your tight little bottom?” He flicks his fingers inside you.

 

You moan and nod. “Y-Yes, daddy.”

 

He chuckles and complies. ‘ _ Note to self, get proper tools for this _ .’ For the time being, he spits into his free hand to lubricate his cock. He pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his tip.

 

You gasp, feeling his tip poke at your entrance.

 

He pushes in a little bit.

 

You grip the sheets, his length stretching you more than his fingers.

 

Slowly, he nudges inside till he's completely sheathed.

 

You whimper, feeling full. “Daddy.”

 

“What is it, baby girl? Does daddy feel good inside your tight bottom?”

 

You nod. “I feel so full, daddy.”

 

He chuckles and rocks into you.

 

“F-fuck…”  You whimpered as you feel his hard rod throb in you.

 

He thrusts in and out of you, increasing in speed and force as he pounds into you.

 

You moan, feeling him go deeper. “Fuck, daddy.” You whimper, gripping the sheets.

 

He groans, getting close to cumming.

 

You reach down and rub your clit, bringing yourself closer. “Daddy, I'm so close.”

 

He nods and pounds into you harder and faster.

 

You give a loud moan as you cum on your hand. Your legs shake as another pleasure high goes through you.

 

He moans as he cums inside you.

 

You gasp, feeling him fill you up. “Daddy...so full.”

 

“Do you like daddy filling your little bottom up, baby girl?”

 

You nod. “It feels wonderful, daddy.”

 

He chuckles and asks, “How do you feel?”

 

( **Safe now** )

 

You hum. “I don't know, I still have a dick in my ass, so you tell me.”

 

He snorts. He's comfortable, so he relaxes on top of you.

 

You groan. “Pull out!” You whine.

 

He whines back.

 

You groan. “Pull out or else.”

 

“Or else what?”

 

“Or else you're sleeping alone, tonight.” You huff.

 

He huffs back as he pulls out.

 

You whine feeling cum leak out of your hole. “Thanks.”

 

“Did I go too far?” He asks.

 

You shake your head, smiling. “No, you were perfectly fine.” You kiss his forehead.

 

“You alright?”

 

You smile. “Yes. My butt is going to be sore, but I'll be fine.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

You cup his cheek. “Hey, if I wanted you to stop, I would have said it.”

 

He smiles at you.

 

You lay back. “Didn't think the outfit would affect you like that.” You giggle.

 

He chuckles and replies, “Well, now we know. I almost want to do that again.”

 

You blush and turn your head. “Wonder how you're going to react to my other clothes.” You mumble.

 

“If they're anything like this one, probably the same way.”

 

You laugh. “No, I got some skirts, crop tops, stuff like that.”

 

He hums as he scoops a finger to get some of the cum oozing out and licks it. ‘ _ Hmm, not bad _ .’

 

You gasp, feeling him touch your sensitive hole and watch him taste himself.

 

“Are you alright?” He asks, concerned.

 

You nod. “Just a little sensitive. Someone got excited down there.” You tease.

 

“I'll gladly do it again.” He remarks.

 

You blush and bite your lip.

 

He chuckles and uses his Light to cover you both up as you two drift off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

~ Next morning~

 

You woke up and hissed quietly. You were a little sore.

 

Lord Commander woke up and stretched. He looked at you and smiled.

 

You yawned and looked at him. “Hi.” You smiled.

 

“Hi. Sleep well?”

 

You nod and snuggle into your pillow.

 

He chuckles at you.

 

You stick your tongue out at him.

 

He draws your tongue into his mouth in a deep kiss.

 

You squeak and froze for a moment. You closed your eyes and slowly responded to the kiss.

 

He pulls away to let you both breathe, a string of saliva connecting your lips.

 

You pant. “W-what was that for?”

 

“For sticking your tongue out at me.” He replies.

 

You smirk. “I would gladly do it again.”

 

“I know you would. How do you feel this morning?”

 

You shrug. “Sore.” You shifted and hissed slightly.

 

He winces. ‘ _Okay, never doing_ that _again. Ordinary stuff is fine with me_.’

 

You smiled at him. “I'm fine, Hun, I promise.”

 

“Even still. I went too far. I shouldn't have hurt you like that. I should've just been satisfied with what we already do, which I _will_ from now on. I don't want to see you in pain.”

 

You smiled and cupped his cheek. You rubbed your thumb on his cheek. “What did I do to deserve you?”

 

“I'm thinking the same thing, my darling.” He smiles back as he leans into your touch.

 

You giggle and kiss his cheek then his forehead.

 

He sighs happily as he reaches out to touch your cheek.

 

You smile. “What're you sighing about?

 

“Just at how content I am with you.”

 

You blush and smile. You turn your head and kissed his palm.

 

He gasps as your lips touch his palm.

 

You giggle and kiss his palm again, leaving your lips on his skin a little longer.

 

He groans at your touch.

 

You smirk up at him. “Having fun?”

 

He glares at you playfully.

 

“You're so easy to rile up.” You giggle.

 

“It's not my fault my body's hypersensitive. Lack of physical contact for years, remember?”

 

You roll your eyes and poke his stomach. “Whatever you say.”

 

He groans as he remembers something, he has to check in with the progress for opening Final Space. As he thinks that over, he considers something...maybe the powers he _had_ were enough. Mind made up, he decided to nix the project and focus on something else. But what? ‘ _Hmm, I could always give Terra Con a planetary makeover and make it where it isn't so dark, dreary, and scary_.’

 

You get up and turn your back to him in a stretch. Your back was still full of bruises. You went to go put something on.

 

He shudders as he sees what he had done to you. ‘ _ Ok, the only one allowed to cause that is her. From now on, I'm going to keep a tight hold on my primitive instincts and be more gentle _ .’ Sighing with regret and guilt, he got out of bed to get a clean robe. He was feeling a royal blue today.

 

You hear him sigh. You put on a crop top and a skirt. “What's wrong?”

 

“I really hurt you last night. I'm sorry.”

 

“Honey, if you're talking about the bruise, that's from when the pod crashed.” You kneeled down and brought him into a short kiss. “I'm ok.”

 

“I just don't like seeing you marred like this.”

 

You smile. “It was my choice to take that hit.”

 

“Even so.”

 

You sigh and stand up. “How do I look?”

 

“Spectacular!”  He praises.

 

You smile. “Thank you.” You walk out of the room to the kitchen, feeling hungry.

 

He stretches before following you.

 

You begin cooking, humming and swaying your hips a bit.

 

He leans against the wall sideways as he watches you, smiling.

 

You quietly sing as you place the plates on the table, not noticing him.

 

“You have a lovely voice, my darling.” He compliments.

 

You blush and look up at him. “No, I don't.”

 

“Would I lie to you?  _ Have _ I lied to you?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

You blush and sit down. “Quiet, you.”

 

“Well? Have I?” He joins you.

 

You just glare at him and eat.

 

He chuckles as he dug in.

 

You eat in silence, thinking.

 

As he eats, ideas form in his head. How to shut down the Final Space project? He knew he had to retrieve the other anti-gravitational bomb from New York on Earth. He could send Avocato for that. As for detonating it, Avocato was out of the question, the Hive wasn't designed for that. ‘ _Hmm, I could trick one of the soldiers I_ don't _like to do it. Let's see...ah_!’ Debek, one of the Majors, took things _way_ too seriously. He would do. With that decided, he turned his mind to redesigning Terra Con.

 

You look up from your plate and smiled. His tongue slightly poked our while he was in deep thought.

 

‘ _Hmm, redesigning will be harder to figure out. Maybe I could ask Little Cato for_ his _opinion and work from there_.’

 

“What are you thinking about?” You ask, giggling.

 

He told you his idea for shutting down the Final Space project.

 

“Really? I thought you wanted to open it.”

 

“Can't I change my mind?”

 

You look up. “Of course! It just seems like you really wanted to! But what changed your mind?”

 

He shrugs and replies, “Who needs to become a Titan when I have you?”

 

You felt your face heat up. “D-do you really mean that?”

 

“Of course, I do.” He returns.

 

You felt tears build up. No one has ever told you something like that.

 

Concerned, he leans over to rub your cheek gently.

 

You sniffed and smiled. “No one has ever told me something like that.” Tears gently fell down your cheek.

 

“Never?”  He exclaims, horrified.

 

You shake your head, more tears falling. “I wasn't the girl guys wanted. I spoke my own mind. I wasn't afraid to stand up for myself. Guys didn't like that.”

 

“Well, I _do_! I love you, YN, _because_ you're you.” He informs, wiping your tears.

 

You smiled. “Thank you. I never thought I would find someone...Never thought I was pretty enough.”

 

“You are...you're beautiful! And smart, kind, you're everything I could ever want.”

 

You smile and nuzzle into his hand. “Thank you.”

 

He smiles back and replies, “You're welcome.”

 

You wipe your eyes. “Sorry about that. Didn't mean to get emotional.”

 

“It's fine. I understand.”

 

You nod and stand up. You take your plate to the sink.

 

He does the same. “What's on your agenda, today?” He asks.

 

You shrug. “Nothing, probably.”

 

“I can get Eric to give you a proper tour of the palace. And you can brainstorm about any redecorating ideas. Sound good?” He asks.

 

You nod. “What are you going to do?”

 

“First, I'll need to talk to Avocato and Debek, albeit separately, to retrieve an anti-gravitational bomb from New York and have it deployed to close the rift. Then, I'll have to give the order personally to shut the project down. I'll probably end up needing to ask Little Cato's advice about reforming Terra Con.” He informs.

 

You nod. “Well, don't overwork yourself too hard, ok?”

 

He laughs and replies, “I won't.” He calls for Eric and has a guard go _tell_ Avocato that he wanted to talk to him and to meet him on the balcony connected to the throne room before heading there himself.

 

You smile as Eric begins to show you around the palace. It was bigger than you thought. Avocato walks onto the balcony. “You wanted to see me, sir?”

 

He chuckles warmly and responds, “Yes. I have a task for you. But that can wait. How's your son doing?”

 

“He's doing fine.” Avocato stated.

 

“Good. No side affects from refusing to eat vegetables? Did he tell you I tricked him into eating a vegetarian dish _just_ so he'd eat them?”

 

Avocato chuckles lightly. “Yes, he told me. He wasn't very happy.”

 

“I'd expect not. I was _sick_ of him eating everything _but_ his vegetables.” He groans, rolling his eyes.

 

Avocato chuckles. “That's kids for you.”

 

“Does he give you the same problem, or was it just because he doesn't trust I won't poison him?”

 

He shrugs. “Kinda both, I guess. I try, but he's just stubborn.”

 

He groans. “How does he think he's going to get proper nutrition without them?”

 

Avocato chuckles. “That's a good question.”

 

“Would you be adverse to allowing me to seek his opinion about reforming Terra Con?” He asks, changing the subject.

 

He raises a brow. He didn't really have a choice. “Yes, but please go easy on him.”

 

“Of course! I'm not going to harm him if I get an answer I don't like. I've decided that my regime could use a little transformation.”

 

He nods. “Very well, sir. Did you need anything else?”

 

“Hmm? Oh, yes! Thank you for reminding me! The task I have for you. I need you to head to Earth, New York to be precise, and pick up an object from a secret location and bring it back. Under no circumstances are you to allow anything to happen to it. It's purpose will be carried out by Debek.” He explains as he tells him the location and how to access the anti-gravitational bomb.

 

He nods. “Very well, sir.” He walks out to do said task.


	17. Chapter 17

‘ _Well, that's one thing done. I'm actually surprised that he didn't ask that he switch with Debek_.’ He wouldn't have allowed it, of course, but it was surprising nonetheless. He heads to order the project's termination. When he had _that_ done, he decided to treat himself with a smoothie.

 

You smiled, looking down at Eric. “Thank you for showing me around, Eric.” He nods. “Y-you're very welcome, Miss.” You smiled, he seemed so shy.

 

As he slurps his smoothie, a thought occurs to him. He could probably get Little Cato to drink his vegetables too, maybe even fruit. He'll have to ask Avocato of his son has any fruit allergies. He nearly facepalmed. ‘ _ Why didn't I ask that _ before?’

 

You request Eric to leave you alone. You walk into the bedroom. You needed to think about some designs.

 

‘ _ I wonder if Avocato has told his son yet about the mission I'm sending him on or what I'm requiring from Little Cato himself _ .’ He shrugs.

 

You think, ‘ _ Maybe some curtains would do nicely _ .’ You sighed. You missed Lord Commander already.

 

He finishes his smoothie and rinses the glass out. He decides to see if you are back in the bedroom.

 

You lay in the bed, thinking. Your skirt raised up, showing your purple panties.

 

He licks his lips at the sight of your panties.

 

You turn your head. “Oh, hey!”

 

He looks you up and down appraisingly and replies, “Hey.”

 

You smile, not noticing your skirt was up. “Have fun working?”

 

He groans, “Talking to Avocato before I told him his assignment was the only good thing since we parted ways earlier.”

 

You giggle. “Sorry to hear that, Hun.” You sigh. “I got some ideas for redecorating, but not much.”

 

“Oh? Tell me?”

 

“Maybe some curtains and some lights. It's so dark, I kept running into walls.” You laughed. You shifted and showed more of your panties.

 

“Absolutely, my darling.” He permits, gazing at your exposed panties.

 

You look over at him. “You seem distracted. Everything ok?”

 

His eyes snap immediately to yours. “Yes, everything's fine.”

 

You raise a brow and sit up slightly. Your skirt stays up. “You sure?”

 

He swallows. ‘ _How can she_ not _realize that her skirt is raised_?’ “Completely.”

 

You follow his eyes and see your skirt up. ‘ Oh .’ You smirked.

 

He blushes and looks away.

 

You turn and spread your legs, lifting your skirt higher. “See something you like?”

 

He nods, not trusting himself to speak.

 

You make a ‘come here’ motion with your finger as you smirk.

 

He obliges, wondering what you're planning.

 

“I missed you, you know.” You trail your hand on your thigh.

 

“Did you?” He licks his lips.

 

You nod. You slowly take your panties off. “I was thinking about touching myself since you couldn't help me.”

 

( **Sex scene here** )

 

He raises an eyebrow and licks his lips again, a silent motion for you to continue.

 

You reach down and slide a finger through your wet lips. “But my fingers aren't as good as yours.”

 

His eyes darken as he watches.

 

You take your finger and taste yourself. You tasted pretty good.

 

“You look delectable like that.” He praises.

 

You blush and smile. “I taste good, too.” You take your wet finger and slowly pushed into your pink hole. You moan as you do so.

 

“Yes, you do.” Was all he could say as he keeps his eyes on you.

 

You spread your wider as you finger yourself. You wanted to tease him a little.

 

He reaches out and begins rubbing your clit gently.

 

You gasp and gently push his hand away. “You're too busy to help me.” You tease.

 

He chuckles as he moves his hand back. “I'm all yours, my darling. Avocato won't be back for about a day. I can talk to Debek about his mission when Avocato returns with the bomb. I've already ordered the Final Space project terminated.”

 

You add another finger into your tight hole and gasp. “Y-you sure?”

 

“Of course.”

 

You pull your fingers out and bite your lip. “Can you eat me out please?”

 

Smirking evilly, he eases into position and traces around the inside of your mound.

 

You gasp quietly. You grip the sheets as he teases you.

 

‘ _ I can never get enough of her taste _ .’ He wriggles his tongue and sucks your pink flesh.

 

You cover your eyes and pant. He was more feral today.

 

He laps and teases your glistening clit.

 

You moan. “Please...more.” You begged.

 

He chuckles into you as he obliges.

 

You moan louder. Your legs gently close around his head as you felt close already.

 

At the exact moment he knows you're about to cum, he pulls away.

 

You whine. “W-why did you stop?”

 

He licks his lips and replies, “Can't have you cumming too soon, can I?”

 

You growl and sit up. You grab your panties. “Big mistake, baby.”

 

His eyes widen. ‘ _ What did I just do _ ?’

 

You grab him. ‘ _ God, he is light _ .’ You place him on the bed and grab his wrists. You begin tying them with your soaked panties to the headboard.

 

He tries to pull himself free. His wrists were tied too secure to get away. Fearing the worst, he tries to calm down enough to use his Light.

 

You crawl to him, smirking. “This is what you get for teasing me.” You lifted up his robe to show his hard length.

 

He gulps, panic overtaking him again. ‘ _ Ssh, breathe...I have to calm down enough to where I can untie myself using my Light _ .’

 

You trail your fingers on his hard length. “Mm, so hard.”

 

He whimpers. ‘ _ Focus _ !’ He manages to nudge the knot in his panicked state.

 

You glance over and see the spoon. You grab it and smirk. You lightly take the spoon and tap his cheek, warning him.

 

He looks at you in panicked question.

 

You smirk. “Payback.” You swat his cheek with the spoon, being more softer than he was with you.

 

He gasps at the sting.

 

You hit his cheek again, a little harder. You noticed precum leak from his tip.

 

“Kepo!” He shouts.

 

You grin. “You like this, don't you?” You hit his other cheek, watching the green skin turn slightly red.

 

Despite the pain and panic at being tied to the bed, he nods.

 

You give one more hard hit before setting the spoon down.

 

He gasps at the pain.

 

You gently rub his thighs. “Good boy.”

 

Whimpering, he tries using his Light again to get free.

 

Your hand reaches up to his leaking tip. “My, my. Look at you...so excited.”

 

He barely manages to nudge the knots again.

 

You lean down and take a slow lick and look up at him.

 

‘ _ Come on! Stop panicking and concentrate _ !’

 

You take the tip into your mouth and slowly suck, giving him some pleasure, but pull back and smirk.

 

He's momentarily distracted but resumes his attempts to get free.

 

You suck two fingers and quickly wet them. You pull your fingers out and circle his tight ring.

 

He tosses his head back, finally relaxing, and groans.

 

You slowly ease in a finger and let it sit there.

 

He shudders and clenches his fists.

 

You smirk and let it sit there, not moving. “You want something, baby?”

 

“Kepo! Launk!” He whines.

 

You smirk. “I don't know what you're saying, baby.”

 

“Please! Move!” He whines, trying to leverage his hips against your finger.

 

You take your other hand and hold his hips down. “I don't know if you deserve it, baby.” You hum.

 

He slumps, disappointed. With a calmer head, he focuses his Light back on undoing the knots.

 

You grin and add another finger and roughly thrust them.

 

He tosses his head back and groans. “Kepo!” He whimpers.

 

You thrust your fingers. “Is this what you want, big boy?” You wriggle your fingers to find his prostate.

 

“Yes...please!” He gasps.

 

You smirk and add a third finger, thrusting in deeper.

 

He shudders and gasps as he feels himself getting close. He bites his lip to stave it off.

 

You feel his hole clench. “You close, baby?”

 

He nods, tears threatening to spill out from the pleasure.

 

You quickly pull your fingers out and smirk.

 

He pants as he looks up at you.

 

“Karma is a bitch, isn't it?” You ask, smirking.

 

He blushes as he nods.

 

You look at his leaking cock. You could see it twitch, begging for release.

 

He focuses his attention on his hands again. He grins in victory when he pulls the top part loose.

 

You trail your hands on his thighs, not noticing.

 

Just a little more and he could pull himself free.

 

You slowly trail your hand towards his length, but not quite touching it.

 

‘ _ Finally _ !’ He's able to pull the top of the knot loose enough for him to pull free.

 

You lightly touch his leaking tip.

 

He reaches down to stroke himself.

 

You gasp, seeing his hand. ‘ _ Oh, shit _ !’

 

He shudders at the feeling of his hand.

 

You huff and push his hand away and replace it with yours.

 

He moans and grips the sheets.

 

You begin to pump his member. You rubbed your thighs together to give yourself some relief.

 

“I-i-is there a way we can both do this?” He asks.

 

You hum. “Yes there is.” You smirked.

 

He twitches an eyebrow in question.

 

You let go of his member and lay down. “Lay down on top of me, upside down.”

 

“Upside down?” He asks, confused.

 

You nod. “Have your face in front of my slit.”

 

He nods and positions himself as he was told, taking the opportunity to bury his face into your folds and laps at you.

 

You gasp but quickly hide your moan as you take his member into your mouth and begin sucking.

 

He groans into you. ‘ _ Oh, wow _ !’

 

You moaned around him as the vibrations from his mouth went straight to your clit. Why haven't you done this before?

 

He shudders at the vibration and takes a hand to finger your hole, aiming for your g-spot.

 

You moan and grip his thighs as he fingers you.

 

His tongue circles and flicks your nub.

 

You grip his thighs tighter as you become close. You begin to suck his member faster.

 

He rubs your g-spot frantically as he tries to stave off orgasm.

 

You moan loudly, cumming.

 

He slurps up your juices then rolls off of you.

 

His length pops out of your mouth as you pant. “D-don't you want to cum?”

 

“You said it yourself that I didn't deserve it.” He points out as he catches his breath.

 

You look at him sadly. “No, you do. I'll do anything you want to help you.”

 

He shakes his head trying, and failing, to will himself soft.

 

“Come on, I was being mean.” You crawl up to him. “Let me make it up to you.”

 

He shakes his head again. “Besides, I cursed in my native tongue.”

 

“So? It's hot.” You crawl closer.

 

“You expressed a disinterest in it a couple days ago when you first...put your fingers inside me. You called it bad.”

 

You sigh. ‘ _ Ok, he doesn't understand _ .’ “No, baby. I was playing a Dom role. I was acting like it was bad.”

 

“Exactly! Because of that, you placed a rule down against me cursing in my native tongue.” He tries to explain.

 

You cup his cheek. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.”

 

“Whether or not you meant to, you have.”

 

You sit up. “I-I'm sorry...You didn't.” You take a breath. “I'll just go.”

 

He sits up, panicking. “Y-you don't have to. Please!”

 

You stare at him. “I upset you...I went over my boundaries.”

 

“No! I was the one that was bad! You did nothing wrong!”

 

“How were you bad?” You felt tears build up. You were getting frustrated.

 

“I cursed in my native tongue when you told me a couple days ago that you didn't want me to. I'm sorry! I'll be good, just don't go...please!” He replies, tears in his own eyes, as he wished you'd understand.

 

You quickly pick him up and hold him close to your chest. “I'm so sorry I confused you. Please forgive me. You are good.”

 

He buries his face into you, his hands tight fists on your clavicle.

 

You rock back and forth. “I'm a horrible girlfriend.” You whispered.

 

“No you're not! I'm the horrible one. You're great, wonderful even, better than I deserve.” He mumbles.

 

You lay down and hold him. You wipe his tears. “You deserve the world.” You state.

 

“Even after all I've done?”

 

You nod. “Yes.” You kiss his wet cheek.

 

“I ordered my higher ups to slaughter their firstborn. I held a child hostage!” He pointed out.

 

“Do you do that now?” You ask, cupping his cheek.

 

He shakes his head and replies, “Not since you came into my life. That still doesn't excuse the things I've done.”

 

“I don't care what you've done in the past. I only care about you.” You state.

 

He takes a shaky breath.

 

You smile and rub his cheek. “I love you for who you are.”

 

“I love you too, YN.”

 

You smile and bring him into a soft kiss.

 

He sighs as he kisses you back.

 

You smile into the kiss.

 

He relaxes against you.

 

You rub his back as you lay there. “Again, I'm sorry.”

 

“Don't be. You didn't know I'd take you seriously.” He mumbles.

 

“I should have asked.” You said quietly.

 

“Well, now you know. No harm done.”

 

You nod. “You can swear as much as you want.” You kiss his cheek, smiling.

 

He nods his understanding.

 

“Do you still need to finish?” You ask.

 

‘ _Crud. How have I_ not _gone soft through this_?’ He nods shyly.

 

You smile. “What do you want me to do?”

 

He mumbles softly. “I like when you finger me.”

 

You smiled. He was so cute when he was shy. You sat up and gently laid him down. You take two fingers and suck on them to lube them up.

 

He blushes as he spreads his legs, watching you.

 

You smile and take your fingers out of your mouth. You press your wet finger to his hole and slowly push in. “This ok?” You whisper.

 

He gasps and nods, fisting the sheets.

 

You begin to wriggle your finger, letting him get fully used to you.

 

He moans and arches his back.

 

You slowly add a second finger. “You like that, baby?”

 

“Launk, Launk, Launk! Kepo, yes!” He screams.

 

You smile. “So cute.” You begin thrusting your fingers, rubbing his walls.

 

“Kepohu! Ah!” He groans.

 

“Can you tell me what you said, baby?” You ask softly as you add another finger. “I want to know.”

 

He whines in the back of his throat at the stretch and answers, “I-It means ‘fuck me’.” He blushes and looks away.

 

“I am, baby.” You chuckle as you thrust deeper and prob his prostate.

 

He arches his back and groans, “Launk!”

 

You smile as you keep hitting his spot. “Look at you. So cute.”

 

He blushes at that. He writhes under you. He's so close.

 

You slowly add another finger. “Look at you taking four fingers. You're such a good boy.” You smiled.

 

He whimpers as he's spread open by your fingers.

 

You begin to trust your fingers into him faster as you praise him.

 

“Kepohu Fomo!” He moans.

 

“Are you close, baby?” You prob his prostate again.

 

He nods shakily and whimpers.

 

You thrust harder and smiled. “Come on, baby, let go. You deserve it.”

 

He cries out as he cums hard with your fingers pummeling inside him.

 

You smiled, watching his body shake. Adorable. “Good job, baby.”

 

He blushes as he pants.

 

You slowly pull your slick fingers out. “How was that?”

 

“Kepo. So good.” He whimpers.

 

You smile and kiss his stomach, cleaning up the cum.

 

He winces as he shifts his legs together.

 

You smile and looked up at him. “Feel better?”

 

He nods, blushing.

 

You smile and kiss his stomach.

 

He gasps at that.

 

You giggle. “Too cute.”

 

He manages a weak smile.

 

You lay next to him and smile.

 

He reaches between his legs, curious, and winces as he traces his abused hole. It felt really loose.

 

You raise a brow. “Did I do too much?”

 

He shakes his head as he replies, “No. I just wanted to feel.”

 

You smiled. “What does it feel like?” You ask.

 

“Open, exposed, maybe a little bruised.”

 

You smiled. “I can tell you what it feels like inside.” You smirked.

 

He blushes but doesn't comment.

 

“It feels warm around my fingers. I can feel your walls as I thrust them into you. Your hole is so tight, it just squeezes my fingers. I love it when it clenches around them.” You grin at his red face.

 

“I feel so empty right now.” He mumbles quietly.

 

You hum. “You don't like that, baby?”

 

He shakes his head a little.

 

You hum. “May I try something? It won't hurt.”

 

He nods his consent.

 

You crawl down and grip his hips and lift them up. You gently blew air at his gaping hole.

 

He gasps and cries out, moaning. It felt cold, but so good too.

 

You smile and leaned down. You took a slow lick and slightly dipping your tongue into his hole and pull back. “How's that?”

 

“Good. So good!”

 

You smile and dip your tongue back into his hole and wriggle it.

 

“Launk!” He cries out, feeling himself get hard again.

 

You grin and push your tongue deeper. You loved him like this.

 

He groans at the feeling of your tongue inside him.

 

You massage his thighs as you eat him out. He tasted amazing.

 

He tosses his head back as he groaned.

 

You pull back to take a breath. “How am I doing?” You smirk.

 

“Kepo.” He pants softly.

 

You smile. “Want me to keep going?”

 

“Please.” He begs.

 

You nod and stick your tongue back in and wriggle it. That seemed to get him screaming.

 

He cries out in a series of moans.

 

You smiled and push in deeper. Your tongue was able to flick at his prostate.

 

“Launk! Launk, Launk, Launk.” He gasps.

 

You grin and flick it again with your tongue. You couldn't get enough of his sounds.

 

He wriggles and writhes under you.

 

You rub his thighs as you assault his prostate.

 

He whines as he gets close again.

 

You rub your tongue on his walls. You can feel his hole clench around your tongue.

 

“Fomo, Epekfomo!” He screams.

 

You roughly wriggle your tongue, rubbing his walls and prostate.

 

He shakes as he cums again.

 

You hum as you feel him tighten around your tongue. You pull out and a string of saliva was connected to your tongue and his hole.

 

He pants as he tries to catch his breath.

 

You slurp the string of saliva and grin.

 

He comments, “That...that was an incredible experience.”

 

You smiled. “I'm glad you liked it. You tasted amazing.”

 

He blushes at that.

 

“I wonder how many times I can make you cum.” You think out loud by accident.

 

His eyes widen in shock. ‘ _ Did I just hear that right _ ?’

 

You blush. “I said that out loud, didn't I?”

 

He nods slowly.

 

You blush. “I'm sorry.”

 

“It's fine. I just wasn't expecting you to say that.” He consoles, blushing shyly.

 

“Is that something you would like to do?” You ask quietly.

 

He shrugs and says, “I'm not sure. It's not something I've ever tried.”

 

You nod. “If it's too much, just tell me. I will stop immediately.”

 

“O-okay.” He stutters.

 

You nod. “Can I tie you up a little?” You ask quietly.

 

“Like before?” He asks, blushing, ashamed of his panic attack.

 

“Yes, but just let me know if you want me to untie you, ok?” You grab his hand and squeeze it. “I want you to be comfortable.”

 

He nods.

 

You stand up and grabbed the panties again. You walk back and gently grab his wrists.

 

He relaxes into your hold.

 

You begin to tie his wrists to the headboard. “You doing ok?”

 

He nods at once. “Of course.”

 

You nod. You begin touching him to rile him up again.

 

He throws his head back and shudders.

 

You smile and place kisses on his stomach. Your hand trails down his thighs and to his gaping hole.

 

He squeaks.

 

You smirk and gently rub his hole. “Like that?”

 

He mutters, “Lom!” 

 

You smile and add a finger into his hole and wriggle it around. Your other hand reaches and grabbed his member and began pumping it.

 

“Kepo!” He whimpers.

 

You smile and began pumping faster. You add another finger into him. “So good for me, baby.”

 

“Kepo. Kepohu.” He groans.

 

You add another finger and begin thrusting in time with your other hand. “Tell me how it feels, baby.” You loved it when he stuttered.

 

“G-g-good, so good. Kepohu Fomo. Epek Kepohu Fomo!” He moans, wanton.

 

You lean down and take his tip into your mouth. You pumped his shaft as you began thrusting harder into his hole.

 

He tosses his head back and writhes in pleasure.

 

You smile as you fill his body with pleasure. Your own pleasure didn't matter to you anymore. He only mattered.

 

He cries out as he cums again, frustrated he didn't last longer.

 

You swallow every drop and pull off.

 

He pants, shaking.

 

You smile and begin pumping his member again. “You're so cute when you cum.”

 

He blushes as he squirms under your touch.

 

You add a fourth finger into his hole. “I know you like feeling full, baby. I'm going to fill you up as much as I can.

 

He whimpers, “Launk.”

 

You thrust your fingers and pump his sensitive length.

 

Tears filled his eyes as he whimpers and gasps.

 

“Look at you...so full of pleasure.” You watch him squirm as you pleased him.

 

Before he can help it, he cums again, your fingers inside him starting to burn.

 

You giggle. “So messy.” You keep pumping his length. You pull your fingers out, deciding to give his hole a break.

 

“C-c-can we stop now? It's getting to be too much.” He begs.

 

You quickly let go of his member.

 

( **Safe now** )

 

He pants, exhausted.

 

You smile and gently pick him up, being careful of his sensitive parts. You walked to the bathroom and placed him on the counter. You walked to the tub and turned on the water.

 

He feels like falling over. He holds himself up by using his Light. Having telekinetic powers came in handy, sometimes.

 

You smile and looked under the sink. You found a bottle of Japanese Cherry Blossom bubble bath and poured some into the water. A nice bath will relax his sore and sensitive body.

 

His body seems to be in overdrive making up for energy lost.

 

You turn off the water and turn to Lord Commander. He as in a daze. You gently picked him up and stepped into the hot scented water. You sat down and placed him on your lap. “You ok, Hun?”

 

He gasps at the hot water hitting his sensitive skin. “Yes, I'm alright.”

 

You nod and hold him close. You sat there in silence.

 

He relaxes into the water. ‘ _ She used my favorite scent. How thoughtful _ .’

 

You rub his stomach to relax his muscles. You smiled as he leaned into you.

 

“What did I do to deserve someone like you?” He wonders, unaware he spoke aloud.

 

You smiled. “As I said before, you deserve the world.”

 

He smirks and responds, “We're going to have to agree to disagree on that.”

 

You giggle. “Never.”

 

He chuckles at you. He feels so tired.

 

“Hey, Hun. Do you know what a safeword is?” You ask, playing with the bubbles.

 

He shakes his head, content to just relax.

 

“It's a word used in sex to let the person know to stop. We should make one.” You hummed.

 

He nods his consent. “What do you suggest?”

 

“How about time?” You suggest.

 

“Time? Why Time?” He asks.

 

“That's kinda how we met.” You answered, smiling.

 

He smiles at that. He nods his consent.

 

You take a cloth that was on the side of the tub and gently wash off the dried cum on him, being very careful.

 

He groans softly at your touch.

 

You smiled. “Too much?”

 

He nods a little. His entire body felt like it was hypersensitive.

 

You finish cleaning him and sit there. You hear him yawn. “Tired?” You giggled.

 

He nods against you, too weak to move.

 

You pick him up and carefully stand. You set him on the counter and grab a towel and wrap it around him. You grab one for yourself and cover up. You pick him up again and take him to the bedroom.

 

‘ _ I hate being only 39” tall. I know my species is naturally short, but I still hate it. But, it feels kinda nice being in her arms _ .’

 

You set him on the bed and began to gently dry him. You smile as his eyes droop, becoming more sleepy.

 

Before he can help it, he's fallen asleep against you.

 

You chuckle and lay him down. You decide to put clothes on him later. You cover him up and began drying yourself.

 

In his sleep, he stretches a hand close to his mouth and the other in a stretch.

 

You giggle as you get dressed. Too cute!

 

He dreams about you and him having a child together. A little girl that inherited his skin and eyes, but looks more like her mother. He sighs happily.

 

You smile and lay next to him, carefully making sure not to wake him.

 

Unconsciously, he curls up next to you.

 

You smiled and wrap your arm around him.

  
  


You thought he slept long enough. You didn't think he ate today. “Hun, wake up.” You shake him gently.

 

He blinks his eyes open and yawn.

 

You smiled. “Hey, sleepyhead.”

 

“Hmm?” He hums, not wanting to get up.

 

You laugh. “It's time to get up. You haven't eaten today.”

 

He groans in protest.

 

“I will pick you up like the child you are acting like.” You chuckle.

 

Squeaking in protest, he rushes out of bed, nearly falling flat on his face.

 

You laugh. “Oh my god, are you ok?”

 

“Fine, fine.” He grumbles.

 

You giggle. You gripped your stomach as you felt some pain but brushed it off. You stand up. “You better get dressed.”

 

“Are you ok?” He asks, looking around for his blue robes.

 

You smiled. “Fine.” You stand up and felt a wave of nausea.

 

He looks at you concerned.

 

You cover your mouth and run to the bathroom. You began to throw up into the toilet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kepo- Fuck  
> Launk- Shit  
> Kepohu- Fuck me  
> Fomo- Harder  
> Epekfomo- Please, harder  
> Lom- Yes  
> Epek- Please


	18. Chapter 18

He rushes after you and holds your hair back and rubs your back in what he hopes is a soothing manner.

 

You coughed. “What is going on?”

 

“I don't know.” He returns. He calls for one of the guards to fetch a physician.

 

You throw up again and hold your stomach. The physician runs in.

 

‘ _ I'm worried about her _ .’

 

The doctor begins asking you questions and you mumble answers to him. He looks at Lord Commander. “We need to run some tests, but I think I have a good idea on what's going on.”

 

“What sort of tests?” He asks, mask firmly in place.

 

“Blood tests and a pregnancy test.” You stand up on wobbly legs.

 

He uses his Light to stabilize you. “How is that possible? We have only been together a week. Doesn't it take longer for symptoms to show up?” He points out.

 

“It depends on a person's body and you two are different species.” He states.

 

“So, it's possible for there to be a sped up pregnancy which would result in symptoms showing up sooner?” He guesses.

 

He nods. “Yes, but we want to know for sure.” You nod. “L-let’s do the tests.” Your throat burned.

 

He sighs but nods as well.

 

You follow the doctor into a room and sit on a chair.

 

He watches from the sidelines. He doesn't want anyone harming you and to be there for support.

 

The doctor takes out a needle and you gripped the chair. You hated needles. “You're going to feel a pinch.”

 

He rushes over and offers you his hand.

 

You grip his hand and whimper as the doctor inserts the needle and begins taking blood. You don't dare look.

 

Lord Commander rubs your back. He hates seeing you in pain, but this is one of those times he has to allow it.

 

He gently pulls the needle out and places a bandaid. “This will take ten minutes.

 

He nods absently. His focus is on you.

 

You sigh and sit there. What if you were pregnant? ‘ _ Does he want a baby _ ?’

 

He leans into you. His best hope for you is that you're pregnant. Any other cause to your symptoms would be unacceptable. ‘ _ If she is pregnant, will it be a girl, a boy, both? Who will it look like? Will I be a good father _ ?’

  
  


Ten minutes felt like an hour. The doctor walked in, smiling. “I have great news!”

 

“Yes?” Lord Commander states, hiding his anxiety perfectly.

 

“You are pregnant, Miss.” He smiles.

 

He inwardly sighs in relief. He'll celebrate with you later. He looks over to you to gauge your reaction.

 

You were smiling with tears in your eyes. You were going to have a baby!

 

He hides a delighted grin.

 

You stand up. “Thank you.”

 

He straightens up.

 

You walk out of the room and wipe your eyes.

 

As soon as he's sure no one can hear, he exclaims, “We're going to be parents!” He squealed in delight.

 

You smile. “Yes, we are!” You held your stomach. You couldn't believe there was a tiny life in you.

 

He steps forward to nuzzle your tummy happily and place a hand on it.

 

You giggle. “You're going to be an amazing dad.”

 

He snorts but continues to nuzzle.

 

You raise a brow. “What, you don't think so?”

 

“Same reason I don't think I deserve you.” He informs quickly.

 

You stare down at him. “Why would you ever think that?”

 

“Because I'm a horrible person.”

 

You kneel down and gently hold his face in your hands. “How are you a horrible person?”

 

“Top two reasons? I ordered a mass genocide of innocent _children_ and kept a preteen hostage.”

 

You bring him into a rough kiss, growing.

 

His eyes widen then close as he leans into you.

 

You break the kiss, panting. “You are not a horrible person. Don't ever say that again.”

 

“Or what?” He challenges, playfully.

 

You pick him up. “I may be pregnant, but I can still punish you.” You smirked.

 

“Punish me?” He stutters. He squirms in your arms.

 

You place a hand on his bottom and give it a squeeze. “I'll spank you till you're begging me to stop.” You smirked.

 

He blushes at that and squeaks.

 

You grinned. “So tell me. Are you a horrible person?”

 

Shaking, he mutters, “No.”

 

“Good boy.” You say, placing a kiss on his lips.

 

He sighs and returns your kiss.

 

You smiled and and broke the kiss. “I like holding you.” You giggle.

 

He snorts.

 

You laugh. “What, have a problem?”

 

“No.” He replies.

 

You smiled. “What do you think they're going to be?”

 

“I would like healthy and happy.”

 

You laugh. “Not what I meant, Sweetie.”

 

He grins at you.

 

You sighed. “Will I be a good mother?” You asked yourself.

 

“Of course you will!”

 

“How do you know?” Your mother wasn't the best and you were afraid you would turn into her.

 

“Because, you love a great deal. You're sweet, carrying, delightful to be around. You're perfect.” He praises.

 

You smiled and nuzzled his cheek.

 

He nuzzles back.

 

You sit down and sigh. “Throwing up every morning is going to suck, though.”

 

He smiles sympathetically. A thought pops into his head. ‘ _ I wonder if Avocato has returned yet. I think he might have some advice _ .’

 

You sighed, feeling dizzy again. “I'm going to go lay down and barf some more.” You set him down.

 

He rubs your side.

 

You smiled. “I'll be ok.” You slowly stand up.

 

He nods once and ensures you return safely to the bedroom before heading to the balcony.

 

Avocato is standing there with a case. “It was successful, sir.”

 

“Excellent job, Avocato.” Lord Commander states, distracted.

 

He raises a brow. “Are you alright, sir?”

 

“Hmm? Oh. I'm alright. YN and I just found out she's pregnant.” He informs with a small smile.

 

He gives a small smile. “Congrats, sir.”

 

“Thank you. You wouldn't happen to have any pointers, would you?”

 

Avocato hums. “Don't judge when she gets weird cravings and go with the flow when it comes to mood swings.”

 

He nods and responds, “What about morning sickness?”

 

“Ginger ale and tea with some lemon works wonders. Also, rub her stomach, it helps with the pain and the child will feel your touch.” He smiles.

 

He nods his understanding. “Thanks. Anything else?”

 

He hums in thought. “Tell her everyday she's beautiful.”

 

“I do that anyway. Why?”

 

“Once her stomach begins to swell, she's going to hate her self image.” He states.

 

“Oh! I suppose that makes sense.” Deciding to change the subject, he asks, “Did you tell your son about this mission?”

 

He nods. “He says he'll do it, but he wants to ask something in return.”

 

He snorts, “What?”

 

“He wants to spend time with YN. Is that your girlfriend?”

 

“Fine. I don't have a problem with it. He found a mother figure, hmm?” He teases.

 

Avocato sighed and nods. “Since his mother left, he's been more distant. I think this will do him some good.”

 

“Then, he's more than welcome to spend time with my girlfriend.”

 

He smiles. “Thank you, sir.”

 

He hesitates for a moment before commenting, “Call me Jack.”

 

Avocato looks at him surprised. “Are you sure?”

 

He nods once. “I'm sure. You can't let it get out that that's my real name, understood?”

 

He nods. “Of course, si- I mean Jack.”

 

He smiles at him then asks, self-conscious, “Do you know how your son felt about me before...before I ordered the massacre?”

 

He flattened his ears. “He didn't mind you, but...I think he was still scared of you in some ways.”

 

He nods absently. “What did he find scary?”

 

“Little Cato was always shy and had a lot of anxiety. I think the yelling really did it.”

 

“Oh. Did he think I was a...a horrible person?”

 

“Y-Yes.” He was afraid to answer.

 

Lord Commander hums lightly. That's what he'd been afraid of. Before he can stop himself, he murmurs, “Do you?”

 

“I feel like you had a reason for what you did. I am still upset for what you tried to make me do to my son, but I think YN has changed you.” He smiled.

 

He looks away, losing his grip on his mask, as he states, “I'm sorry. I never should have tried to make you kill your own child. It was a horrible thing to do. I'm sorry I took him away from you.”

 

Avocato sighs. “Jack, look, it's in the past.” His formal mask melted away.

 

Lord Commander looks back at him, tears threatening to spill out from his eyes, and replies, “If I gave you a chance now to kill me, would you take it?”

 

He stares at him for a moment. “No.”

 

He raises an eyebrow.

 

He kneels down, sighing. “Look, you did some horrible stuff, everyone does. Look at me, master of death. But you've changed. You found someone you love, I can see it, and if I kill you, I would be taking you away from her, away from your child.”

 

Lord Commander sighs shakily. It's been too long since he's opened up like this to another guy. The last never really cared, he knew that.

 

He smiles. “And you are closing Final Space. That shows you really changed.”

 

His eyes widen as he stammers, “H-how did you-”

 

“The bomb was a big hint.” He chuckles.

 

‘ _ Should've known _ !’ “It could have been for anything! He teases.

 

He raises a brow. “Oh, really? What are you going to blow up? The sun?”

 

He can't hold back his blush. ' _ Busted! Huh, guess he knows me better than I thought _ .’

 

He chuckles. “I'll put this away. How about you go check on your girlfriend and I'll bring Little Cato.”

 

He nods, but before they part, he has to ask, “Do you know why I'm sending Debek, instead?”

 

He shakes his head, “No, I don't.”

 

“In order to close the rift, an anti-gravitational bomb needs to be deployed. The most efficient way is manually to ensure nothing goes wrong.” He explains.

 

“So, he's going to sacrifice himself.” He states.

 

Lord Commander nods.

 

He nods. “Very well. I will put this away and get Little Cato.”

 

He smiles at him as he heads back to the bedroom he shared with you.

 

You laid in bed, holding your stomach.

 

He climbed up next to you, rubbing your tummy gently like Avocato had advised. “Feeling any better?” He asks.

 

You smiled. “A little, now that you're here.”

 

He chuckles and comments, “I've decided to go back to my real name. I already told Avocato to call me Jack.”

 

You smiled. “Alright, If that's what you want.”

 

“Only those most close to me at first to start with.”

 

You nod and snuggle into him. “I understand.”

 

He snuggles back, content.

 

You smiled and placed his hand on your stomach.

 

“I wonder if it'll be twins, one girl, one boy.” He lightly teases.

 

You giggled. “We would have our hands full.”

 

He laughs. He rubs his hand on your tummy, wondering what grew there.

 

You smiled. “I can't wait.”

 

“Neither can I.”

 

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

 

“Hmm?” He asks, not sure what you're referring to. He starts to worry about whether or not he'll be a good father.

 

You smiled. “For giving me the life I always wanted.”

 

He looks up at her, startled, but smiles back and nuzzles you.

 

You smiled and kissed his cheek. There was a sudden knock on the bedroom door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Lord Commander wants to go back to being called by his real name, he's being referred to as Jack from here on out.

“Enter.” Jack commands.

 

Avocato entered with Little Cato following behind. You smiled. “Hello.”

 

Jack smiled warmly at them and greeted, “Hey.”

 

Avocato smiled and pushed Little Cato forward. “He wanted to spend time with you, ma'am.” You smiled and sat up. “Of course!”

 

Jack grumbles about being jostled but straightens anyway.

 

You roll your eyes. “Don't mind him.” You felt some pain and held your stomach. “Are you ok?” Little Cato asked quietly. You smiled. “Yes. I just found out in pregnant and the side effects are showing up.”

 

Jack looks at you, concerned.

 

Little Cato looks at you in wonder. You smiled. “In a couple of months, I'll be showing and outgrow my clothes.” You pout.

 

Remembering what Avocato had said, Jack was quick to say, “You realize that that's nothing to be upset about, right? It'll just mean that the baby...or babies, are growing to a healthy size. You will still be beautiful.”

 

You blushed. “Thank you.” Little Cato smiles and begins talking to you. Avocato smiles.

 

Jack sighs, happy he was able to comfort you. That disturbing thought tingles the back of his head again. ‘ _ What if I turn out to be a terrible father? What if my own child ends up hating me _ ?’

 

Little Cato climbed onto the bed as he talked to you. Avocato saw Jack's face and frowned in concern.

 

‘ _ I can't seem to get Little Cato to like me. How can I be able to manage my own child _ ?’

 

Avocato cleared his throat. “Jack, may I talk to you outside.”

 

Jack nods once and follows him out of the room.

 

“You're still thinking about it, aren't you?” He asks.

 

“About what?” Jack asks, trying to hide behind his mask.

 

“Your child and Little Cato hating you.” He states, crossing his arms.

 

‘ _ Busted...again! How does he know _ ?’

 

He sighed. “Look, Little Cato is scared of you, I will admit that, but he even told me you have changed.”

 

Jack looks up, shocked. Little Cato...had said that?

 

“He's willing to give you a chance, but he wants YN to be around at all times.”

 

Jack nods his understanding. ‘ _ After all, who wants to be left alone with something like me? I'm a freak, a...a monster. I don't deserve YN, she's too good _ .’

 

Avocato sighed. “Just, you're a good guy, Jack, ok? You have changed.”

 

“How are you so sure?” Jack whispers.

 

“If you were evil, you would have killed that girl when you first saw her.” He stated.

 

That caught Jack's attention. 

 

“You wouldn't have let her touch you. He comments.

 

“I was uncomfortable with it at first.” Jack replies.

 

He nods. “I bet you were. But, you didn't push her away much, did you?” He asks.

 

Jack shakes his head. He briefly wonders, how much of his past did he know?

 

He smiles. “You are good.” He heard you and Little Cato laughing.

 

Jack turns his head slightly and smiles. Your laugh was like an angel’s.

 

Avocato smiled. He hasn't heard his son laugh in a long time.

 

“She's good for him.” Jack remarks.

 

He smiled. “Yeah, she is.” Avocato peeked in and saw Little Cato laying next to you and talking.

 

An idea strikes Jack. ‘ _ How hard would it be to purge my Light? After all, I became evil the exact same time I received my powers _ .’

 

Avocato looked down at him. “I know that look. What are you thinking?”

 

Jack tells him the truth.

 

He stares at him. “I don't think that's a good idea.”

 

“Why not? Think about it. I wouldn't be able to physically terrorize anyone anymore. I wouldn't be able to manipulate anyone anymore. And, I wouldn't be able to strike fear into anyone anymore.”

 

He sighed. “You can use it for good, you do realize, and doing that might hurt you.”

 

“What good can come from the powers of darkness? How could it hurt me?”

 

“We don't know and that's the problem. And it's not darkness. I know you probably use it for other things.” He smirks.

 

Jack blushes and looks away.

 

He chuckles. “You're fine just the way you are.”

 

“Does your son think so?” Jack asks, slyly.

 

He sighs. “He's not scared of your powers.”

 

Not knowing if he already knew, Jack revealed, “I became evil when I received them.”

 

He sighed and rubbed his face. “You're not getting it, are you?”

 

“Getting what?”

 

“You're not as bad as you think.” He states.

 

Jack crosses his arms and replies, “Really? Who ordered a massacre of innocent _children_? Who held your son hostage when you stood up to him? If that's not evil, I don't know what is.”

 

“ **That's not you now** !” He yelled. “ **You wouldn't be having a child if you were** !” You and Little Cato walked out of the room after hearing the yelling.

 

Jack slightly whimpers and shys away from him.

 

He stared at him. “Jack, I-” You ran over and picked him up like a small child.

 

Jack buries his face into you as he tries to get himself under control.

 

You hushed him. “I didn't mean to-” You sighed. “I know, I know.” Little Cato walked over and tugged on his robe.

 

‘ _ Why can't I keep my mouth shut? Is this why John was so horrible to me? Because I was...worthless? Not good enough to stand with him and share the spotlight? Geez, I'm pathetic _ .’

 

Little Cato pulled on Jack's robe harder. “Sweetie, what are you doing?” You asked.

 

Jack looks over at Little Cato in acknowledgement.

 

“Breathe.” He says quietly.

 

That manages to make Jack smile. ‘ _Imagine that, a 12 year old telling_ me _to breathe, the monster he's terrified of_.’

 

He gives a soft smile. “Do you feel better?” He asks.

 

“Not really. But I appreciate your efforts.” Jack answers softly.

 

You kiss his cheek. “What's going through that mind of yours?” You ask.

 

Jack shakes his head. He can't burden you with this now. Not when it could potentially harm the baby/babies.

 

“You gotta tell me or it'll just make it worse.” You whisper.

 

“Not while you're pregnant.” Jack whispers back.

 

“Give us a minute.” Avocato nods as you walk into the bedroom and shut the door. You sit on the bed with him on your lap.

 

Jack looks up at you, confused.

 

“Talk to me. I don't care if I'm pregnant.”

 

“But I do! I don't want you getting hurt because I can't handle my own mental drama. That's the last thing I want.”

 

“How will it hurt me?” You asked.

 

“I don't know. But something inside is telling me that it could.”

 

You sighed. “Just tell me, Hun.”

 

“Don't worry about it, my darling. I'll be alright.” He says in hopes of reassuring you.

 

You sigh and kiss his neck. “Please tell me.”

 

He squeaks at the sudden kiss.

 

You smile. “Please...for me? You're making me worry.” You placed another kiss.

 

He shudders at the kiss and, before he knows it, he's told you. He's horrified at what he's just said. ‘ _ I'm such an _ idiot!’

 

You stare at him. “Oh, Sweetie…”

 

He looks away, ashamed to have put this on you because he couldn't control himself.

 

“You're not a monster...you're not worthless.” You hugged him.

 

“I was a better person before the accident.”

 

“That's not the person I fell in love with.” You state.

 

He looks up at you in shock.

 

You smiled. “When I first met you, I felt like I knew you forever. That's why I grabbed you to protect you.

 

‘ _ That's right. But, she seems to see good in everyone _ .’

 

“I love you for you. I don't want you to change.” You say.

 

His mind flickers back to his idea to purge his powers.

 

“Powers and all.” You say, smiling.

 

“What did I do to deserve someone like you?” He finally scoffs playfully.

 

You giggle. “You deserve the world.” You say again.

 

He chuckles lightly.

 

You kissed his neck again. “Feel better?”

 

He squeaks as he replies, “For now.”

 

You smiled. “You're cute when you squeak.”

 

“Meanie.” He teases.

 

You giggle. “If we didn't have guests, I would make you squeak more.” You smirk.

 

He blushes at that.

 

You stand up and set him down. You opened the door and walked out.

 

He eagerly follows you.

 

Avocato and Little Cato look at you. “Everything ok?” You smiled. “Yes, he's fine.”

 

Unconsciously, Jack shifts away from Avocato. He's still a little razzled. He's never yelled at him before.

 

He frowns at this. “Jack, I'm so sorry for yelling.”

 

Jack whispers, “You've never yelled at me before.”

 

He flattens his ears. “I'm so sorry, Jack. There is no excuse for what I did.”

 

“I shouldn't have brought up the massacre or, for lack of a better word, kidnapping. I thought those would be my best trump cards to prove my point.”

 

He sighs. “Let's just put it in the past, ok?”

 

Jack shrugs in acknowledgement.

 

Little Cato walks over to give Jack a small smile.

 

Shocked, Jack gives a shaky smile back.

 

He opens his arms. “Hug?”

 

“If you want to.” Jack replies, scared he'll change his mind.

 

He nods and gives him a gentle hug. You smiled.

 

Jack hugs him back and finds it within him to gather himself. Avocato had never yelled at him before. The fact he did… ‘ _ How would the Lord Commander have reacted? Probably kill him without a second thought _ .’ Comparing that with his real reaction, he finally gets it. He really has changed.

 

Little Cato smiles and breaks the hug. You grinned.

 

Jack smiles at him, grateful.

 

“We're going to get going. We'll come back tomorrow.” Avocato says, smiling. Little Cato gives you a quick hug. “Goodbye, Sweetie.”

 

Jack watches.

 

They wave and leave.

 

He chuckles.

 

You smile. “What?”

 

He shakes his head and smiles.

 

You smile and walk over to him.

 

He looks up at you.

 

You lean down and kiss his cheek. “Everything will be alright.”

 

He nods in agreement.

 

You give a quiet yawn. From puking all day, your body was getting tired.

 

Shaking his head, he takes your hand and pulls you back into the room.

 

You giggle and lay on the bed. “What are you shaking your head at?”

 

“You.”

 

You giggled. “What about me?”

 

He kisses you deeply.

 

You smile into the kiss and bring him closer to you.

 

He snuggles into you, content.

 

You hummed quietly as you held him.

 

His eyes felt heavy as he tried to stay awake. He felt so warm and safe in your arms.

 

You smiled. “Sleep if you're tired, Hun.”

 

He doesn't have the energy to argue, so he allows himself to close his eyes and fall asleep in your arms.

 

You smiled and quietly hummed in his ear. You were glad he was calm.

 

He sighs into you, content.

 

You smiled softly, looking at his face. He looked so calm and happy.

 

He twitched as he dreamed.

 

You yawned and kissed his head lightly. A nap wouldn't hurt.

 

He smiled and let out a happy sigh.


	20. Chapter 20

You woke up a few hours later. You looked down and giggle. Jack's head was placed on your stomach.

 

Jack nuzzles into your tummy, blatantly ignoring when his own gurgled.

 

You chuckle. You gently rubbed his back. “Sweetie…”

 

He muffles a groaning grumble.

 

You smiled. “Sweetie...time to wake up.”

 

He mumbles something that sounds pretty distinctly like ‘five more minutes.’

 

You giggle. “Sweetie, your stomach is grumbling. You need to eat something. Even if it's just a snack.” The thought of food made your stomach turn.

 

He opens his eyes and looks at you in a sleepy haze. ‘ _ Well, Kepo _ .’ He nods and sits up, stretching.

 

You smiled and sat up. You got off the bed and went to the kitchen to make him something.

 

He followed, pulling out ginger ale and crackers for you. “Avocato told me yesterday that these might help with the nausea.” He explains.

 

You smiled. “Thank you.” You took them from him and set it on the table.

 

He nods and smiles brightly at you.

 

You began making him a sandwich. Something small for now. You set it on a plate and put it on the table.

 

He pulls out ingredients to make smoothies. He wanted to make extra in case Avocato dropped in.

 

You sat at the table and nibbled on the crackers. You were afraid it was going to make you throw up.

 

He joins you, smoothie in hand.

 

You smiled and sipped your drink. “YN!” You looked up, smiling, seeing Little Cato run to you.

 

Jack chuckles and smiles into his smoothie as he sips it.

 

He hugged you and  snuggled into you. “Hello, Hun.” Avocato walks in as well.

 

Jack comments, “There's more smoothie in the blender if you want some.”

 

He nods. “How're you doing?”

 

“I'm alright now.”

 

He raises a brow. “Are you sure?” You sat Little Cato on your lap and talked to him.

 

Jack nods and replies, “I realized when your son hugged me what you'd been trying to tell me. Lord Commander me would have killed you the moment you yelled without a second thought. The fact I reacted entirely different proved it to me.”

 

He smiles and nods. “Yes, that is very true.”

 

Jack smiles back.

 

Little Cato laughs as you began to tickle him. “You take that back!” “Noooo!”

 

Jack turns to you both, raising an eyebrow, amused. What had they missed?”

 

You blow a raspberry on his cheek, making him giggle. “Fine! Vegetables are good!” You laughed.

 

Jack smirks at that. ‘ _ Trust her to be able to do that _ .’ He glances at Avocato to gauge his reaction.

 

He had a smile on his face as he watched you play with his son.

 

Jack rolls his eyes, smiling.

 

Little Cato yawns and snuggles into you. “Did you not sleep well?” He shakes his head. Avocato sighs. “He has nightmares often.”

 

Jack winces, feeling guilty.

 

Avocato notices. “It's not your fault. These are different, like monsters. Normal kid nightmares.”

 

Jack relaxes that he's not responsible, but still feels concerned.

 

“I think it's his anxiety.” Avocato says, watching you hold Little Cato.

 

“Anxiety?” ‘ _ Launk! How could I have missed this before _ ?’

 

“I think his mind makes up these monsters when he's sleeping. I've tried nightlights, everything I can think of. Nothing works.” “Have you tried giving him a stuffed toy?” You asked.

 

‘ _ Did the isolated cell make it worse? Stop! Calm down _ .’ Jack looks to you, intrigued.

 

Avocato raises a brow. “No. Why?” “It can help a child. They can hug it when they're scared and feel like they have a friend for them. The best ones are handmade. Lucky for you, I know how to sew.”

 

“What materials would you need?” Jack asks.

 

“Felt, buttons, needless, thread. I can get them if you'll let me.” You teased.

 

Jack snorts and replies, “Nonsense! I can get Eric to get them.”

 

You sigh. “Sweetie, I've been stuck inside all week. Besides, he might get the wrong material.”

 

Jack turns to Little Cato. “Would you mind going with her? I know I didn't ask last time, and I'm sorry for that.”

 

Little Cato nods and clings to your shirt. He didn't want to leave your side.

 

Jack smiles very lightly, still troubled that he'd coerced him to acting as your guard when you had gone shopping.

 

You stand up as he wrapped his legs around your waist, making you chuckle. “I'll put on some shoes and we'll go.”

 

Jack watches as you two leave.

 

Avocato smiles. “She didn't have to do that, you know.”

 

Jack shrugs as he stares into his smoothie. “No, she didn't. But, that's the thing about YN, she does things she doesn't have to because she cares.”

 

Avocato smiles. “You really love her, don't you?”

 

Jack sighs. “I really do.”

 

Avocato takes a seat next to him. “Tell me what you love most about her.”

 

Jack sighs. ‘ _ Where to start _ ?’ “She's kind, smart, my sadistic match, vulnerable at times, and loving to everyone.”

 

He smiles. “Ever thought about marriage?”

 

Jack blushes. It had occurred to him, but he was afraid. ‘ _ What if she decides one day she doesn't love me anymore and is stuck with me? I don't want her to be miserable _ .’

 

He chuckled. “I can tell she really loves you too.”

 

Jack voices his concerns, scared he'd tell him he was being ridiculous.

 

“I can understand why you feel that way, but YN loves you, Jack, I can see that. If she didn't, she wouldn't want this baby.”

 

“I just...don't feel good enough for her, I don't deserve her. You know what she says when I tell her that? That I deserve the world.”

 

Avocato smiles. “Then, she truly loves you, Jack.”

 

Changing the subject, he apologizes for coercing his son to guard you a few days ago.

 

“It's alright, Jack. I kinda feel honored you trusted my son for such a task.” He smiled.

 

Jack shrugs, blushing lightly.

 

He smiles. “So, tell me about YN. I don't know much about her.”

 

Jack starts off with, “She's a time traveler.”

 

He nods. “That's how you met, right?”

 

“I...may have snuck aboard her pod as it was leaving. Somehow, something went wrong and we ended up a decade and a half into the past. With the pod broken down.”

 

He raises a brow. “Ok?”

 

“We find out the pod had landed somewhere I was familiar with...and we came across my past self.

 

“Wow. That must have been weird.”

 

Jack laughs, “A little, actually.”

 

He chuckles. “Then what happened?”

 

Jack tells the rest, purposely avoiding areas he thinks might let on that he used to be in the Infinity Guard. “...I wanted to stay for a bit after the pod was fixed, just so I could freak out J-an old friend of mine with my past self and me standing side by side.”

 

Avocato laughed. “How did that turn out?”

 

“Pretty funny. When I casually walk up next to my past self, he looks at us and asks, “Why is there two of you? How drunk am I?” I had been wearing my regular robe, my past self had on a blue jumpsuit uniform.”

 

Avocato laughs. “Wow!” You and Little Cato walk in, hand in hand. “We're home!”

 

Jack nods, giggling at the memory.

 

You walk up to the table and set the bags down. “What's so funny?” You asked him, smiling.

 

“I was just telling Avocato how we met and that little prank I pulled before we left.”

 

You laughed. “Oh, that! Yeah...did you tell him what I said when he hit on me?”

 

“I hadn't actually got to that part yet.”

 

Avocato raised a brow. “Your friend hit on YN?”

 

Jack shrugs. “I never said he was a good friend, just an old one.

 

Avocato nodded. “What did she say?”

 

Jack looks at you. “Why don't you tell him?”

 

You giggled. “I said, ‘I don't date men that reek of alcohol and self loathing.’" Avocato begins laughing.

 

Jack laughs as he tacks on, “His mouth just dropped, like he hadn't been turned down before. I had _never_ seen that look before.”

 

You laughed and began taking the materials out.

 

Jack looks over at you.

 

Little Cato watches carefully as you begin to cut and sew.

 

Jack smiles absently as he watches.

 

Avocato smiles. “What are you going to make?” You smiled. “It's a surprise.”

 

Jack remarks, “I've been thinking about maybe stepping down as Lord Commander.”

 

You raised a brow as you sewed. “Why is that?”

 

Jack shrugs. “Just an idea.”

 

You smiled. “If that's what you really want, I will support you all the way.”

 

“I just think that maybe I won't have to worry about you so much if I wasn't. That Terra Con would be better off.”

 

“Hun, I don't want you to stop something you love because of me.” You say, looking up.

 

Jack glances at Avocato, asking for his input.

 

“I think he loves you more than his work.” Avocato states, making you blush.

 

“Besides, no one needs a Lord Commander anymore, right?”

 

Avocato nods. You sighed and looked back down, sewing. “Whatever you want, Hun. I just don't want you to stop doing things because of me.”

 

Jack's still unsure.

 

Little Cato peeks as you sew.

 

Jack watches.

 

You smiled. “It's going to take me a bit to finish it, but it should be done today. I can bring it to you when it's done.” Little Cato nods and yawns.

 

“You can nap in one of the guestrooms if you like.” Jack offers the preteen.

 

He nods. You stand up and grab his hand and take him to one of the rooms.

 

Jack watches as you two leave.

 

Avocato peeks at what you were making. “She's making a bunny.”

 

Jack hums, still debating on whether or not to step down.

 

You walk back. “He fell asleep as soon as he laid down.” You giggled.

 

“I don't doubt it.”

 

You sat back down. “So, a bunny, huh?” You smiled. “When I first went to town, he saw a toy bunny and just stared at it.”

 

Jack snorts in amusement. “Whatever makes him happy.”

 

You laughed. “Yeah.” You kept sewing in silence. It was always relaxing.

 

His thoughts wandered back to his doubts that he'd be a good father. After all, since the massacre, he'd been responsible for Little Cato and he'd messed up. What would it be like with his own child?”


	21. Chapter 21

“Maybe I should make some baby clothes. What do you think, Hun?” You asked.

 

“If you want to.” Jack states with a smile.

 

You smiled. Avocato chuckled. “You still have a lot of time before that baby is born.”

 

“Or babies.” Jack mumbles under his breath.

 

You smiled. “You really want twins, don't you?”

 

Jack shrugs.

 

You chuckled. Avocato smiles. “I got some stuff to do. I'll pick Little Cato up later.” He stands up.

 

Jack nods in acknowledgement.

 

He leaves. “So, any big plans today?” You asked.

 

“Just sending Debek on that little suicide mission to close the rift.”

 

You look at him, shocked, and pricked your finger. “Excuse me?”

 

“The best way to ensure nothing goes wrong is for the anti-gravitational bomb to be deployed manually.” He explains.

 

You look at your bleeding finger. “Does he have family?”

 

He thinks back and shudders at the memory of looking over his background. Suffice to say, he makes Jack's worst days look tame. “No.” He answers.

 

You nod. “Ok. I trust you.” You stand up. “I need a bandaid.”

 

He nods back as he deals with the dishes then follows you.

 

You grab a bandaid and cover the cut.

 

After making sure that you would be alright, and calling for Eric to keep an eye on you, he has one of the guards inform Debek he requested his presence in the throne room. On his way there, he retrieves the bomb.

 

You sat there, sewing, as Eric sat next to you. You know Jack had a reason for choosing him and you didn't mind.

 

He manages to get into place on his throne just before Debek walks in. Jack puts his mask into place.

 

“Hello, sir.” He grins.

 

“I have a job for you.” Jack states without preamble, forcing down a shudder. The major gave him the creeps! He was _way_ too eager to overthrow Avocato as his favorite.

 

“Anything, sir.” He smirked.

 

“Are you aware of the project I've been working on?” Jack begins. ‘ _ Best to ease in so he doesn't get suspicious _ .’

 

“Yes, sir. Final Space.”

 

“It's been terminated. Unfortunately, shutting down the project isn't as easy as walking away and forgetting about it. That would be reckless and rude.”

 

He frowns. “Why are you stopping it? We are so close!”

 

Jack raises an eyebrow.

 

“Sorry, sir. It's just...You wanted to open it so bad. Why stop now?”

 

Jack allows his eyes to glow a little in irritation. He's not really upset with him, he's just surprised that he's so eager for Final Space to open up.

 

“What happened to becoming a Titan? What made you back down?” He asks.

 

Jack growls, slightly using his Light to raise him up till he's balanced on his toes, “Are you questioning _me_ , Debek? Do you know what happens to those who question me?” ‘ _Hopefully this gets him to back off to the point he's nervous to ask something. I don't want to use ‘Lord Commander’, but I will if I have to_.’

 

“It's the girl, isn't it?” He wasn't answered. He knew you softened him.

 

Panic spreads as Jack growls, “That's none of your concern!” ‘ _Maybe a little_ _indulgence_.’ He forces his ribs to crack, making sure that they don't puncture vital organs if they break. The sound makes him sick to his stomach, but he keeps the farce in place.

 

He screams and he grips his chest.

 

Jack drops him unceremoniously, forcing a sadistic, evil grin.

 

He coughs. “W-what is my task?”

 

Inside, Jack's relieved. Outside, his mask is in place as he presents the case with the bomb and shows it to him. “Take this to the rift and deploy it...personally.”

 

He stares at him. “You want me to kill myself?”

 

‘ _ Launk! Serves me right for thinking he's an idiot _ .’ “Explain.” Jack had to know what keeps giving him away.

 

“The bomb...if it can destroy the gate, it will destroy me.”

 

Jack restrains himself from closing his eyes in irritation at himself. ‘ _ Of _ course!’ Instead, he asks, “Is there a problem?”

 

“No, sir.” Well, he might as well go out with a bang.

 

“Any further questions, not about why I terminated the project?”

 

He shakes his head. “No, sir.”

 

Jack chuckles cruelly and replies, “Good. I'm counting on you, Debek, to get this done.”

 

He grabs the bomb and nods. He walks out.

 

Jack sighs as he drops his mask. It takes everything he has to keep from throwing up at what he's just done. He briefly wonders if Avocato is done with everything he has to do. He needs to talk this out.

 

You smiled as you looked at your finished work. You were very proud of it.

 

He returns to you.

 

You smiled at him as he walked into the room. “Hey, Hun.”

 

“Hello, my darling.” He replies, emotionally exhausted.

 

You frown. “Sweetie, what's wrong?”

 

“Nothing, it just took a bit more than I thought.”

 

You set the bunny down and open your arms. “Need a hug?”

 

He nods as he settles into you and relaxes.

 

You hold him and kiss his cheek. “It will be ok.”

 

He nods as he inhales your soothing scent.

 

You lift up the bunny. “Do you think he'll like it?” It was light brown with blue eyes. The inside of the ears were made with patches.

 

He looks and considers. “I'm sure he will, because you made it for him.”

 

You smiled and kissed his head. “I better wake him up.”

 

He nods and gets up to follow you.

 

You walk into the room and see Little Cato tangled in blankets. You smile and walk over, shaking him gently.

 

He watches from the doorway.

 

“Hun, look.” Little Cato looks over and rubs his eyes. You hold up the bunny and he grins.

 

Jack smiles softly.

 

He gently grabs it and hugs it. “Thank you.” He whispers. You smiled.

 

Jack chuckles softly.

 

You smile. “Come on, your dad is picking you up soon.” He nods and gets out of the bed. He follows you with his new toy in hand.

 

Thoughts flash through his mind. Debek had known about you...how? Where did he slip up? This had to mean that you were associated with him now. If that was the case, he couldn't allow you to go out, especially not with only the preteen as protection.

 

You turned and smiled at him. “You coming?” Suddenly, a bright light shined through the window. “What the?”

 

‘ _ That's probably Debek finishing his task _ .’ Jack nods and follows.

 

You shake your head and walk into the common room.

 

As he follows, his thoughts return. ‘ _ How many are seeing through to Jack? I hope that only Avocato is left from my legion that does. I don't trust anyone to not use YN against me _ .’

 

Avocato walks in. “Hey.” You smiled. “He had a good nap.”

 

Jack looks to acknowledge his presence, his mind still on his thoughts.

 

“Thanks for watching him.” Little Cato walks over to him.

 

“It was no problem at all, right, YN?”

 

You smiled. “Not at all. Bring him over anytime.” Avocato smiles. “Thank you.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Before you go, Avocato, could I speak to you, alone?” Jack asks, not looking at him.

 

He nods and follows him to the balcony.

 

“My Lord Commander persona, is it seeming...soft?” Jack asks, nervous as to what he'd say.

 

Avocato raises a brow. “Why do you ask?”

 

“It took longer than I thought to get Debek to agree to deploy the bomb. I told him that I had shut down the Final Space project, and he asked me why with how close we were to opening the gateway. Then...then he mentioned YN. I had to use my Light on him to get him to drop the subject and amplify the farce. How many know about her?”

 

“Word gets around, Jack. I haven't told anyone, but people have noticed.”

 

“Launk! Where do you think I slipped up?”

 

Avocato raises a brow. “Are you really asking? Every time you walk out of your room, you have a big smile on your face.”

 

“I guess I need to buckle down on my Lord Commander mask, huh?”

 

“You don't have to.” He says.

 

Jack groans, “What am I going to do about damage control? I don't want anyone harming my girlfriend because they're trying to get to me. You know Debek would have had I not chosen him to close the rift. He was worse than I am on my worst days, we both know he was.”

 

Avocato chuckles. “I know. As for YN, I can guard her if you want?”

 

Jack perks up. He knew full well that he was quite capable in a fight, that was one of the reasons he was his favorite. “Would you?” He asks, hopeful.

 

He smiles. “Of course.”

 

Jack sighs as he replies, “Thank you. That means a lot to me.”

 

“It's no problem, really.” He says, smiling.

 

Jack nods, grateful.

 

“Is there anything else you need?” He asks.

 

“You never answered my question if my Lord Commander persona is coming off as soft.”

 

He sighs and rubs his cheek. “Kinda, I guess? You haven't done a lot of torturing lately, so.”

 

Jack groans. “I got sick to my stomach with Debek. I couldn't see any other way around him questioning me when he's always do eager to replace you as my favorite. It took everything I had to keep it together. I'm not going through that again just to prove that I'm still powerful enough to tear people limb from limb and _not_ one to be trifled with.”

 

Avocato nods. “Then, don't.”

 

Jack ponders aloud, “Isn't there a way to maintain my public image without torturing anyone?”

 

Avocato nods. “Empty threats.”

 

“Bluffing? Would that really work?”

 

“Possibly. Many already fear you.” He says.

 

“And if I'm called out by one that doesn't, like Debek?”

 

“I'll take care of it. I won't kill them, but...you know.”

 

“We're both pretty messed up, aren't we?” Jack asks after a few moments.

 

“Aren't we all?” He asks.

 

Jack chuckles lightly. “I suppose so.”

 

Avocato nods. “Anything else?”

 

Jack shakes his head and says, “Thank you.”

 

He nods and walks away. Little Cato follows him out.

 

Jack returns to you.

 

You laid in the bed thinking. Jack seemed to be under a lot of stress.

 

He smiles at you as he watches from the door.

 

You look at your stomach and lightly touch it. “I don't know if you can hear me yet, but I can't wait till you're born.”

 

He listens closely.

 

“I can't wait to get you cute little outfits and teach you your first word. It will be ‘daddy’ cause he'll be so happy.” You smiled.

 

His heart fills at that.

 

“You're going to learn how to walk and run to him when he comes back from work.” You smiled. You just couldn't wait.

 

He smiles at the look on your face. ‘ _ Geez, how I love this woman _ .’

 

You smiled, rubbing your stomach. “Hurry up and grow, ok? You're going to make daddy so happy.”

 

He can't hold back a snicker. ‘ _ Where is a recording bot when you need one _ ?’

 

You hear his snicker and turn. You felt your face turn red. “H-how much did you hear?”

 

‘ Busted !’ “I came in around ‘I don't know if you can hear me yet, but I can't wait till you're born.’ It's sweet, actually.”

 

You blushed and turned your head.

 

He joins you on the bed and nuzzles your tummy.

 

You smile. “You doing ok, sweetie?”

 

“Of course. Why wouldn't I be?”

 

You place a hand on his back. “You seem stressed.”

 

He sighs and tells you what happened in the throne room.

 

You kiss his head. “Anything I can do to help?”

 

“I told Avocato what happened along with a few concerns. He's offered to act as your guard.”

 

You sighed. “I'll be fine, baby.” You rub his back.

 

“I just don't want you getting hurt because of someone trying to hurt me or use you against me. I want you _safe_. I trust Avocato to keep you out of harm's way. There are others in my legion like Debek.”

 

You sigh. “Ok, ok.”

 

He's on edge about Debek and how...sure he was, almost as if he'd been sneering at him for falling in love.

 

“Any way I can help you destress?” You ask.

 

He shrugs.

 

You hum and trail your hand up and down his back.

 

He gurgles at the feeling.

 

You shift and lay him on the bed. “Wait here, baby.” You walk to your drawer.

 

He leans up on his arms. ‘ _ What is she up to _ ?’

 

You grab a purple dildo and grin. You hide it behind your back as you walk over to him.

 

He looks up at you and raises an eyebrow.

 

You keep it out of his sight for now and crawl to him. You lift up his robe and begin rubbing his thighs.

 

He tosses his head back and shudders.

 

( **Sex scene here** )

 

You smile and place little kisses on his thighs. “It's all about you today.”

 

He protests, “But, I want you to enjoy yourself too!”

 

You smile. “I'm fine, baby.” You kiss his stomach.

 

He gasps and shivers.

 

You smile, seeing his member get harder. You gently pull off his robe and begin kissing his chest.

 

He moans at how good it felt.

 

You place kisses on his neck as you mark him. You wanted him to feel good. This was all about him.

 

He grips the sheets. ‘ _ I've really got to get some Egyptian satin sheets _ .’ He shudders.

 

You gently bite his neck and begin to suck.

 

“Mm.”

 

You pull back and smile. “Doing ok?”

 

He nods, breathtaken.

 

You smile and swipe the precum on his tip and place it into your mouth.

 

He moans at your touch.

 

You wrap your hand around his member and slowly pump it. You watched, smiling as he moaned.

 

He writhed under you.

 

You take your other hand and place your fingers in your mouth to wet them.

 

He watches, shivering with pleasure, spreading his legs for you, blushing.

 

You smiled. “Such a good boy for me.” You slowly added a finger in his tight hole.

 

He gasps as your finger slid into him.

 

You smile and wriggle it as you pump his member. “We're going to add more fingers today, ok, baby?”

 

He nods.

 

You add another finger, smiling. You loved him like this.

 

He groans and arches his back.

 

You slowly begin to scissor him and let go of his length. You didn't want him finishing so soon.

 

He moans as your fingers move inside him.

 

You add another. “How're you doing, Hun?”

 

“Good.” He gasps.

 

“You remember the safeword?” You ask, adding another finger.

 

He nods, whimpering. He feels so full.

 

“Can you tell me, baby? I want to know for you.” You slipped in your last finger.

 

He arches his back at the stretch. “T-time.” He stammers.

 

You smiled. “Good boy.” You slowly trust your fingers.

 

He rocks with the motion.

 

“I think you're ready, don't you?” You ask, knowing he'll be confused.

 

“Ready? For what?” He asks, baffled.

 

You pulled your fingers out slowly and grab the toy. “This.” It was purple and was pretty thick.

 

He gulps at the size.

 

You smile and lick it to lube it up.

 

He watches, nervous.

 

Once you find it wet enough, you place the tip against his entrance, grinning.

 

He shook but kept his hips still.

 

You slowly push the tip in, looking at his face and watching him.

 

He groans at the feeling of being stretched.

 

You smile and keep pushing the toy in. “This isn't even the best part, yet.”

 

He looks at you with glossy eyes. ‘ _ What does she mean by that _ ?’

 

You push till the hilt and smiled. “Ready?”

 

He nods, shaking at the painful stretch.

 

You smiled and pressed a button. The dildo began vibrating at a low setting.

 

“Kepoog Launk!” He moans.

 

You grinned. “You like that, baby?”

 

He nods, breathless.

 

You slowly pull the dildo out only to leave the tip in and slowly push it back in, starting slow thrusts.

 

His body rocks with each thrust and he groans.

 

You press the button again, going to a medium setting. You smiled as his legs twitch.

 

“Kepoog Clous! Kepohu!” He begs.

 

You begin thrusting faster. “Hmm? You want it higher?”

 

He groans in reply.

 

You grin and put it to the highest setting and thrust hard, making the vibrating tip touch his prostate.

 

“Kepoog Launk!” He screams.

 

You grin as you pound his tight hole with the toy. “Such a good boy, taking it all.”

 

He whimpers and moans, face blushing.

 

You press the tip to his prostate and let it sit there. You grab his leaking member and begin to pump it.

 

He writhed under you. The vibrations were getting him close. He tosses his head back and groans.

 

You smiled as you pump his member. Precum leaked all over your hand. “How's that feeling, baby?”

 

“Kepo.” He whines.

 

You smile, taking that as a ‘good’. You push the vibrating tip harder against his prostate as you pump him.

 

“Kepohu! Fom!” He begs. 

 

You press it harder. “You like it rough, don't you?” You ask.

 

Shaking, he nods, knowing he was going to regret it later, but he didn't care right now.

 

You smile and roughly thrust the toy in and out of his slick hole. “You getting close, baby?”

 

“Yes.” He gasps.

 

You smile and quickly pump his rod as you thrust the toy.

 

He shook and cried out as he cums hard.

 

You giggle as he covers your hand in his thick seed. You slowly pull out the vibrating toy.

 

He pants hard.

 

You smiled down at him. “You ok, Hun? Was I too hard?”

 

“Launk.” He whispers, looking up at you.

 

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “You're going to have to teach me your language, sometime.”

 

He nods and laughs once.

 

You lay next to him. “Feeling better?”

 

“Much better. Thank you.”

 

You smile. “No problem. I thought you would like it.”

 

“When did you get that, anyway?” He asks, referring to the toy.

 

“When I went clothes shopping. It came with that lingerie. I was too shy to use it.” You say, blushing.

 

“Please tell me that Little Cato waited outside that store.” He groans.

 

You laughed. “Yes, he did. He went inside a toy store.”

 

“Child appropriate toy story?” He asks to clarify.

 

You snort. “Of course!”

 

He nods, relieved.

 

You smiled at him. “You look good with a dildo inside you.”

 

Blushing, he replies, “Do I? How so?”

 

You grin. “Just watching you squirm while it stretches your tight little hole turns me on.

 

“Does it?” He shifts, wincing at the sting.

 

You nod, smiling, a small blush on your face.

 

He places a hand on your clothed mound.

 

You gasp. “W-what? Aren't you tired?”

 

“A little, but I want to return the favor first.”

 

You whimper. “You don't have to.”

 

He leans close to whisper in your ear, “My darling, I want to.”

 

You blush and close your eyes. “O-ok.”

 

He slips his hand into your panties to finger your clit.

 

You grip the sheets and turn your head. You bite your lip to hide your noises.

 

Smirking, he slips another finger to your pink, moist hole, keeping the first on your clit, and locate your g-spot.

 

You whimper, closing your eyes tighter. Your legs twitch.

 

He slips a second finger into your hole.

 

You open your mouth, letting out a tiny moan. You close your legs around his arm, feeling embarrassed for some odd reason.

 

He looks up at you. ‘ _ Did I do something wrong _ ?’ His fingers still.

 

You whine. “W-why did you stop?”

 

“You closed your legs.”

 

You pant. “I guess being pregnant makes me embarrassed of my body already.” You say, blushing.

 

“No need to be embarrassed. You're Kepoog beautiful. Your body is Kepoog perfect. I love you and your lovely perfection.”

 

You blush and slowly open your legs.

 

He resumes his fingering, abusing your g-spot and clit.

 

You let moans roll off your tongue. “J-jack!”

 

He smiles at you and goes harder.

 

You arch your back as you cry out.

 

His remaining finger rubs against your perineum.

 

You whimper. “P-please.”

 

“Please what?”

 

Your eyes glance at the purple toy.

 

He follows your gaze. He nods and motions to your lower clothes before retrieving it.

 

You slip off your shirt and shorts as well as your panties.

 

He rubs the dildo between your netherlips to get it slick and positions it at your wet hole.

 

You whimper and cover your eyes.

 

He slips the tip into you slowly.

 

You gasp and spread your legs wider. It was colder than Jack's.

 

Slowly, he pushes the dildo in until it's to the hilt.

 

You pant and shake as you slowly roll your hips.

 

He switches the dildo on to the lowest setting.

 

You whine, feeling it vibrate your walls. “A-ah, Jack!”

 

He slowly moves it inside you.

 

You moan, arching your back. The vibrating tip lightly touches your g-spot.

 

Grinning, he puts it on medium.

 

You keen a high pitch squeal as you shake. “J-jack!” You cried, gripping the sheets.

 

He puts on the highest setting.

 

You scream and squirm. You felt your climax coming soon.

 

He sped up his movements till the dildo was ramming into you.

 

You scream as you cum all over the dildo. Tears fill your eyes as it vibrates your sensitive walls.

 

He turns the dildo off and slides it out of your ravaged hole.

 

You whimper, feeling empty.

 

( **Safe now** )

 

He chuckles as he snuggles into you.

 

You kiss his head as you cuddle him.

 

“That was definitely an interesting experience.” He comments.

 

You nodded. “Y-yeah.” Your body as still shaking. 

 

“Are you alright?” He asks, concerned.

 

You nod. “Yeah. I'm fine.” You smiled.

 

He chuckles and curls into you.

 

You smile and hold him close.

 

“...If you wanted to get more toys, I wouldn't object.” He remarks, blushing.

 

You grin. “Hmm, what do you want?”

 

“I don't know what all there is.” A blush appears on his face.

 

You chuckle. “There's other types of dildoes. Butt plugs.”

 

“Butt plugs?”

 

You nod. “Little plugs to put in your tight hole and make you walk around, wearing it. Some vibrate and I could trigger it at any time.”

 

He blushes. “Sounds interesting...What else is there?

 

“Strap-ons, clit vibrators, nipple vibrators. There's a lot.”

 

“Strap-ons?”

 

“It's for girls. It's a dildo they can tie to themself and use it on another person.

 

He blushes harder. “Oh.”

 

You giggle. “You like that one, huh?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

You giggle. “I think they also have transformation oil too.”

 

He raises an eyebrow.

 

You chuckle. “The oil can change the person into the opposite gender.”

 

He gulps at that.

 

You raise a brow. “Don't like that?”

 

“I-it's not that.” He stutters.

 

You smirk. “You want a little pussy, don't you?”

 

He nods a little.

 

You grin and place a kiss on his cheek. “Alright, I know what I'm doing today.”

 

He blushes harder.

 

You sit up and begin getting dressed.


	23. Chapter 23

A thought occurs to him. “You realize it's not safe to go without a guard.”

 

You sigh. “Why? No one has threatened me.”

 

“It's a precaution. There's a lot of people that would love to hurt me. Until we met, I've been able to keep myself from falling into traps or getting killed. Since its becoming common knowledge that I've fallen in love, it's only a matter of time before someone tries something.” He explains.

 

You sigh. “You don't know if they know we're together.”

 

“Debek knew about you.”

 

You stared at him. “How?”

 

He shrugs. “I don't know. Apparently, word is getting around. That's what Avocato told me.”

 

You sigh. “Ok. I'll go with someone.”

 

“Avocato offered to be your guard.” He supplies.

 

You nod. “Ok. Can you get him while I finish getting dressed?”

 

He nods back as he redresses quickly. He has a guard locate Avocato and tell him I wanted to see him in my quarters.

 

“ **And he's not coming into the store with me** !” You yell from the room.

 

He rolls his eyes.

 

You giggle and finish getting dressed and wait.

 

‘ _ I wonder who Avocato leaves his son with normally. I'll have to ask another time. I hope he doesn't leave Little Cato alone by himself _ .’

 

Avocato walks to the bedroom. “You needed me?”

 

“Yes. YN wants to go to a...particular store, and I'd rather she not go without a guard.” Jack requests, blushing lightly.

 

He raises a brow. “Alright.” You walk out. “I'm ready.”

 

Jack nods at you.

 

You kiss his cheek. “I'll be back soon.” Avocato waves and follows you out.

 

‘ _ Hmm, I could use a snack _ .’ He heads to the kitchen and pulls out the ingredients for taquitos and puts the meat in a pot of water to cook, placing seasonings.

 

Avocato waits outside as you go in. He has a smirk on his face. He knew what kind of store this was.

 

When the meat is done, Jack tears it into shreds. He rolls the meat into  corn tortillas tightly, takes a pair of tongs, and fries each one until he has a plate of taquitos. He munches on one happily. ‘ _ Not my best work, but it'll do _ .’

 

You walk out and Avocato smirks at you. You blush and walk home.

 

Jack sits at the counter, content to dangle his legs childishly.

 

You walk in with a red face. “We're home!”

 

“In the kitchen.” He responds.

 

You walk in. “Hey, Hun.”

 

“Hey. How'd it go?”

 

“Fine. I'm going to go put this away.” You walk off. Avocato smirks at him.

 

Jack blushes at his smirk.

 

“Didn't take you as the kinky type.” He says, smirking.

 

Jack shrugs.

 

He chuckles. “Whatever you like, I guess.” You came back out.

 

Jack blushes harder.

 

You smiled. “What're you cooking?”

 

“Taquitos. They're done if you two want any.” Jack replies, glad to have a different topic.

 

You smiled. “Sure. Baby decided to let me eat today.”

 

Jack chuckles and glances at Avocato.

 

He smirks and shakes his head.

 

“What's with the smirk?”

 

“What smirk?” He asks. You begin eating.

 

Jack rolls his eyes but doesn't answer.

 

You smile, eating. “Play nice, guys.”

 

Jack mumbles, “He started it.”

 

You roll your eyes as you eat.

 

The question Jack wants to ask tingles at the back of his mind.

 

You look over. “Are you ok?”

 

“Of course.”

 

You turned to Avocato. “Could you let us speak alone?” He nods and leaves. “Alright, spill.”

 

“I've been wondering for a little while now who Avocato has watch his son when he's on a mission or something like that. I'm not sure if I should ask him or not. I know it's none of my business, but I'm curious by nature.”

 

You smiled. “You should ask. It shows that you care.”

 

“What if he snaps at me or yells at me again?” He worries.

 

You sigh. “If he does, I'll slap him.”

 

His lips curved up in amusement.

 

You stand up. “Let's go.” You grab his hand and pull him along.

 

He stumbles along.

 

You find Avocato. “Avocato!” He turns. “Yes?” You push Jack in front of you. “He wants to ask you something.”

 

Jack looks down, blushing. ‘ _ Why did she have to put me on the spot like this _ ?’ “I've been wondering who looks after Little Cato when you're away. No particular reason, I'm just curious.” He mumbles.

 

Avocato looks at him, shocked. “Uh, no one does. I can't find someone to look after him.”

 

That's what he'd been afraid of. Jack glances at you.

 

“Why didn't you ask us?” He sighed. “I didn't want to put stress on you, now that you're pregnant.

 

‘ _ I can understand that _ .’

 

You sighed. “Avocato, I would love to watch Little Cato. He's a great kid, and not having him watched by someone is giving me stress.”

 

‘ _ Why is it my species are naturally curious? It seems that it causes trouble. I should have just kept my mouth shut _ .’

 

Avocato smiled. “If you're sure.” You smiled. “Of course.”

 

Jack sighs silently in relief.

 

Avocato walks off and you turn to Jack. “See, I told you.”

 

He sticks his tongue out at you.

 

“I would put that back in your mouth.” You tease.

 

“Or what?” He teases back.

 

You smirk. “Or I'll be testing that oil and you will be spanked.”

 

“You wouldn't dare.” He challenges.

 

You smirked and walked closer. “Oh, I dare.”

 

He takes a step back.

 

You step forward, smirking.

 

He steps back and meets the wall.

 

You kneel down and cup his cheek. “I thought you wanted a little pussy. I bet you'd have a great tasting one.”

 

He blushes deeply.

 

You pick him up, making him gasp.

 

He grips your shirt to feel like he won't fall.

 

You walk to the bedroom, smirking the whole way.

 

He squirms in your arms.

 

You set him on the bed. “I'm getting the oil. I want you undressed when I come back.” You turn.

 

He immediately shucks off his robe and waits on the bed for you.

 

You return with the oil and a bag. You smiled and kneeled on the bed. “Good boy.”

 

He shivers at the praise.

 

“This is going to be a little cold and when it takes affect, it will make your body tingle, ok?”

 

He nods, nervous.

 

( **Sex scene here** )

 

You open the bottle and drizzle it on his chest and legs. You closed the bottle and rubbed the oil into his skin.

 

He shudders at the coldness.

 

You smiled and wipe your hands off. “It should take five minutes.”

 

He nods and you both wait.

 

You take off your clothes and rummage through the bag.

 

He looks at what you're doing.

 

You pull out a strap-on and a butt plug that had a little remote.

 

He gulps at them. He shivers as he feels the oil take affect.

 

You smirk, watching his length disappear.

 

He doesn't want to look at his body changing.

 

You crawl onto the bed and smirk. A green vagina appeared.

 

He blushes at your smirk.

 

You slide your fingers up and down his new slit. “Such a cute pussy.”

 

He gasps and moans.

 

You smirk and pull away. “First, we're going to put this in.” You hold up the butt plug.

 

He nods, nervous.

 

You wet your fingers with your mouth to stretch him.

 

He spreads his legs for you.

 

You smile and gently add a finger.

 

He gasps.

 

You smile and add another finger inside his tight bottom.

 

He whines at the stretch.

 

You smiled. “You should be so stretched from the dildo earlier, but I better mage sure since you're always so tight.”

 

He blushes.

 

You add another finger, smirking.

 

He groans.

 

You smirk. “You like that?”

 

He nods and squirms, thing to maneuver your fingers to his prostate.

 

You smirk and press into him deeper, touching his prostate.

 

He gasps and tosses his head back.

 

You add another finger. “Such a good boy.”

 

He whimpers.

 

You begin thrusting your fingers into his tight hole, smirking the whole time.

 

He cries out.

 

You smirk and pull out. You grab the butt plug and spit on it, lubing it up. You press the tip of it against his tight hole.

 

He whimpers as the tip touches his stretched hole.

 

You slowly insert it and smile. “Look at you, taking it all.”

 

He groans as it slips inside.

 

You push till the hilt and smirk. “What a pretty sight.”

 

He blushes.

 

You look down and see his dripping womanhood. You lower your head and lightly kiss his mound.

 

He whines and tosses his head back. ‘ _ Is this what it's like for her _ ?’

 

You smirk and lightly trail your tonite on his green lips.

 

“Launk.” He whimpers.

 

You smirk and suck on his little clit, wanting to see his reaction.

 

He moans. “Ah! Kepo!”

 

You continue sucking on his clit and rubbing his thighs.

 

He thrusts his hips to meet your mouth.

 

You eat him out. His taste was addicting. It was more sweeter.

 

He shivers as you lick him.

 

You pull away, panting. “You taste amazing.”

 

He blushes and closes his thighs a little.

 

“Aww, someone's shy.” You teased.

 

He blushes harder.

 

You smirk. “I got another toy you might like.”

 

He looks up at you.

 

You pull out a small bead connected to a wire. You place the bead on his clit and tape it there. You pressed a button and it began to softly vibrate.

 

He gasps at the unexpected jolt of pleasure.

 

You smirked and eased your fingers into his new hole. Your other hand grabbed a remote and the butt plug begins to vibrate as well.

 

“Launk!” He screams.

 

You stretch his womanhood. “Like that?”

 

He nods. “It feels so good. Is this what it's like for you?”

 

You nod. “Yes, and when I do this,” you curl your fingers, hitting his g-spot, “that gets me screaming.”

 

He gasps loudly. “I can see why.”

 

You smirked and stretched him a little more and pull your fingers out. You grab the strap-on and clip it onto yourself.

 

He looks up at you. ‘ _ Why'd she stop _ ?’

 

You crawl over and rub the tip of the strap-on over his dripping slit. “Ready?”

 

He gasps at the feeling. He nods, spreading his legs for you.

 

You slowly insert the tip. “How're you feeling?” The first time could hurt a little.

 

He whines. “It feels weird. Good, but weird.”

 

You nod and slowly add more. You turn up the vibration on his clit.

 

He squeaks as the vibration gets higher. “Kepo!” He groans.

 

You smile and push in till the hilt. “Tell me when.”

 

He pants as he adjusts to being stretched out. Finally, he nods.

 

You smile and give a slow thrust. You turn up the vibration on the butt plug and clit bead.

 

He moans at the combined sensations. He felt so full.

 

You begin to fasten your thrusts. “So cute.”

 

“Kepohu Fomo! Epekfomo!”

 

You thrust deeper and put the clit bead and butt plug on max.

 

He screams as he gets tighter.

 

You keep thrusting his g-spot every time.

 

His world explodes into stars and he cries out.

 

You smirk, seeing him shake and pant. Drool dripped to his chin from all the pleasure.

 

He shivers as aftershocks hit.

 

You pull the strap-on out. You let him sit there for a minute before turning everything off.

 

“Wow!” He pants.

 

You smiled. “That good?”

 

“Indescribable.”

 

You smiled. “That's what I feel.”

 

“Really? It's so different from when I cum.”

 

You smiled. “Yeah, it just goes through your whole body and your brain goes through a little high.

 

He nods once in understanding.

 

You smiled and began putting things away. “I'm glad you had fun.”

 

He leans up on his arms and asks, “What about you?”

 

“Aren't you tired?” You ask.

 

He shrugs. Surprisingly, he had more endurance than normal.”

 

You smiled. “Ok, but if you get tired at all, let me know.”

 

He nods.

 

You pass him the bag. “Use whatever you want.”

 

He looks inside, curious.

 

You smiled and spread your legs, waiting.

 

He pulls the butt plug out and sets it aside for right now as he sucks on his fingers.

 

You blush, watching him.

 

He places a finger at the entrance to your anal entrance, putting just the tip inside.

 

You gasp and grip the sheets.

 

“Is this ok?” He asks, feigning innocence.

 

You nod, biting your lip.

 

He pushes his finger in a little deeper.

 

You moan and throw your head back.

 

He pushes his finger in the rest of the way and wriggles it.

 

You whimper, feeling his finger rub your walls.

 

He moves it in and out, stretching you.

 

You pant and cover your eyes.

 

He pulls his finger out to the tip and adds a second.

 

You moan. “J-jack…”

 

He pushed them inside bit by bit.

 

You whimper and shake.

 

He scissors his fingers inside you.

 

You arch your back, pushing his fingers deeper.

 

He thrusts them in and out before pulling them out to the tips and adding a third finger.

 

You whimpered, feeling stretched.

 

He pulls his fingers out to grab the butt plug, lick it to get it slick, and place the tip at your bottom hole.

 

You gasp, feeling the wet tip.

 

He slips it inside until it's to the hilt.

 

You moan, feeling full. You grip the sheets and squirm.

 

He turns the toy on to its low speed.

 

You gasp, feeling the vibrations. “Daddy!” You slip.

 

“Do you like that?” He asks.

 

You nod, not speaking.

 

He buries his face into your mound and lick your lips.

 

You moan loudly and push your hips to him.

 

He switches the plug up to medium as he laps at you.

 

You cry out, squirming. “Daddy!”

 

He centers on your clit.

 

You whine and whimper, feeling all the pleasure run through your body.

 

He puts the plug up at its top speed as he hums into your nub.

 

You scream as you arch your back. “I-I'm…”

 

“Cum for me, then.” He whispers into your slick folds.

 

You cry out as you cum on his face. Your body shakes from the high.

 

He turns the plug off and sits back, licking his lips.

 

You lay there, panting and shaking.

 

“Are you ok? Did I go too far?”

 

You shake your head. “T-that was amazing.”

 

He smiles.

 

You smile at him, face red.

 

He lays next to you and snuggles.

 

You smile and kiss his head.

 

He peeks down and sighs at still having a slit. ‘ _ How long does it take for the oil to wear off _ ?’

 

“It will be gone in an hour.” You smile, seeing him look down. “But, you look cute with one.”

 

He blushes. “It feels a little weird, having one.”

 

You smile. “It will for a little bit.”

 

A thought occurs to him. “How powerful is that oil, exactly, biological makeup wise?”

 

You hum. “I'm not sure. Why?”

 

He shrugs. ‘ _ I'm probably wrong, but I really don't want to find out personally _ .’

 

You raise a brow. “Come on, tell me.”

 

“That oil temporarily turns people into the opposite gender, right? So, how accurate is that?”

 

“Like, how do you mean?” You ask.

 

“Is it possible for a male to use it, have sex with another male, and get pregnant?” He blushes, embarrassed.

 

‘ _ Oh. Ok _ .’ You smile. “Yes, it's possible.”

 

He nods. ‘ _ Thought so _ .’

 

You smirked. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Just curious.”

 

You raise a brow. “Uh huh.”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you have a breeding kink?” You ask, smirking.”

 

“I-I don't think so.” He blushes.

 

You smirked. “I think you do.”

 

“W-what makes you say that?” He stammers.

 

“Cause you asked about being able to get you pregnant.”

 

“I was just curious. Weird questions build up until I have a satisfactory answer. That's just how my species is.” He explains, feeling slick at the mental image of being swollen with child, and hopes you don't catch on.

 

You look down and see his dripping slit. “Oh, really? Did you you know that oil can make me male and I can get you pregnant, too?”

 

“I-it's pretty obvious.” He stammers, clenching his thighs together.

 

You forcefully open his legs and stare down at his wet pussy. “Hmm, want me to fill you up with my seed?”

 

He shudders at the way you say it.

 

“Answer me, baby. Want to become a mommy, like me?

 

He blushes and looks away. He had to admit that he did want to experience everything you were, as stupid as that was.

 

You grab his chin and make him look at you. “Answer me, baby. I need to know.” You smirked.

 

He squeaks and manages a small nod.

 

You smirk and grab the oil. You poured it on your legs and chest and shivered from the coldness.

 

He watches as he wonders if the sudden gender change would hurt the baby growing inside you.

 

You moan, feeling your vagina disappear and a dick shows up. It was thicker and longer than you thought it was going to be.

 

He whimpers at the sight. He knew he could safeword at any moment, but he didn't really want to. He was curious about what it was like to be pregnant. Thanks to his natural curiosity, he wouldn't be satisfied until he knew.

 

“Come here. I want to try something.” You said, smirking.

 

He follows your instructions, already guessing. Tentatively, he licked at your member before taking the tip into his mouth. He looks up at you. ‘ _ Did I guess right _ ?’

 

You shake your head. “Nope.” You pull him off, pick him up, and hold him above your throbbing member.

 

He tries to relax.

 

You slowly lower him onto your tip. “I want you to ride me.”

 

He blushes as he lowers himself bit by bit, biting his lip at the stretch.

 

You go slow. You were bigger than the strap-on. You smile, seeing his stomach swell up from your rod.

 

He gasps as he struggles to accept your girth.

 

You place a hand on his stomach. “How're you feeling?” You keep lowering him.

 

“Full, so full.” He whimpers.

 

“Want me to stop, baby?” You ask, halting.

 

He shakes his head. “I want to see this through.”

 

You nod. “Remember the safeword.” You lower him more, making his stomach bulge.

 

He nods.

 

You finally fit yourself full in him. He was so warm and tight. But, you say still, waiting for him. You could see the outline of your member in his stomach.

 

He takes deep breaths to relax.

 

You rub his thighs. “Take as long as you need.”

 

He nods, tears threatening to spill out from his eyes as he struggles to relax his muscles.

 

You kiss his cheek. “Listen to my voice. Only pay attention to me.”

 

He nods.

 

“You're doing so good, baby. Just imagine me filling you up with my seed and putting a child in you.”

 

He gasps a little, rolling his hips.

 

You moan but hold still. “Ready, baby?

 

“As I'll ever be.”

 

You thrust your hips up and moan, feeling his tight walls around you.

 

He tosses his head back and shudders.

 

You keep thrusting up to him as you hold his hips. “Bounce up and down for me, baby.”

 

He braces his hands on your waist and he raises and lowers himself to meet your thrusts.

 

You moan, feeling yourself go deeper in him.

 

He groans at the feeling of you stretching him.

 

“You like that, baby?” You thrust up, hard.

 

“Kepo!” He screams, shuddering.

 

You grin, thrusting up in him. You could see your length move in his stomach.

 

He bounces faster.

 

You place your thumb on his clit and rub it with your thrusts.

 

“Kepohu Fomo!” He cries out.

 

You grin and thrust deeper. “Good boy, taking all of me. You want my cum?”

 

“Lom Epek!” He begs.

 

You grin and thrust up hard. You were so close.

 

He tosses his head back.

 

You growl and shoot your seed inside him. You kept going to help him release.

 

He shudders as he sees stars and clenches his muscles tight.

 

You gasp, feeling him tighten around you.

 

He shivers as he comes down from his high.

 

( **Safe now** )

 

You sat there holding him. “You ok?”

 

He nods slightly.

 

You smile and touch his stomach.

 

He rolls his eyes.

 

You smile. “What?”

 

He shakes his head. “You.”

 

You grin. “What about me?”

 

“You touching my tummy. I don't mind, it's just a little weird right now.”

 

You smile and gently pull him off.

 

He whines a little.

 

You gently lay him down. “You ok?”

 

He nods. “Sore, but fine.”

 

You smile and pull the covers over both of you.

 

He smiles.

 

You sigh. “I don't know if it will work when you turn back.”

 

He looks up at you, sleepy.

 

You kiss his head. “But, at least we still have one on the way.”

 

He smiles at that.

 

You yawn and snuggle into him.

 

He snuggles back.

 

You smile and close your eyes. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.” He whispers, his own eyes closing.

 

You drifted to sleep, holding him.

 

He fell asleep in your arms


	24. Chapter 24

You wake up and look down. You were back to normal.

 

Jack woke up and stretched, back arching.

 

You smiled. “Hey, hun.”

 

“Hey.” He said, rubbing his eyes.

 

“How're you feeling?”

 

“Pretty good. Still sore, but good overall. You?”

 

“I'm good. Changed back. Did you?”

 

He shrugs.

 

You laugh. “Well, look!”

 

He does so, then gasps. He...He hadn't changed back.

 

“What's wrong?” You asked, worried.

 

He shows you.

 

You gasp. “Oh, no.”

 

“What do you think it means?”

 

“You could be pregnant unless there's a way to reverse this.

 

“How do we know for sure?”

 

“That's the thing, we don't.” You sighed. “This was a bad idea. I'm so sorry.”

 

“It's fine. We'll find out what's going on.

 

You nod 

 

“I'm _not_ allowing any doctors to poke at me. That's for sure.”

 

You laugh. “I'll just let them look at you.”

 

“No. There is _no_ way I'm letting myself get gawked at by them!”

 

You sigh. “Hun, we need to figure out what's wrong.”

 

“The only other one I trust to know about this besides you is Avocato.”

 

“So, you'd rather have Avocato stare at your pussy than a doctor?” You asked.

 

“No. Just give advice about what this means.”

 

You sigh. “Ok, but if we can't figure it out, we're seeing the doctor!” You got up to get dressed.

 

“Fine.” He relents, hoping it wouldn't come to that. He got dressed in one of his purple robes.

 

You sigh and walk out. You tell one of the servants to get Avocato.

 

He gasps softly as he discovers that his robe feels so silky against his skin. ‘ _ Why haven't I noticed that before _ ?’

 

Avocato comes in. “You called?” You sighed. “Ok, so we used transformation oil and now Jack hasn't turned back.”

 

Jack blushes lightly, looking away.

 

He chuckles. “How much did you use on him?” You thought for a moment. “The amount it said on the bottle.” “Ah, there's your problem.”

 

“Don't tell me, the amount on the bottle is for those of a more regular height than mine?” Jack guesses.

 

Avocato chuckles. “Yup. It should wear off by tomorrow.” You sigh.

 

Jack groans.

 

You sighed. “I'm sorry, Sweetie, it didn't even cross my mind. But, at least it's till tomorrow.”

 

Jack shrugs.

 

Avocato chuckles. “Anything else you need?” You shake your head.

 

Jack groans. He hopes he doesn't get the idea to tease him.

 

“So.” He turns to Jack. “How's being at the other end feel?” He smirks.

 

‘ _ Of course he would _ .’ “Really weird, and pretty good, too. Why?”

 

He smirks. “Just wondering.”

 

“You've never tried it?”

 

He blushes. “No. Why would I?”

 

The way he says that fills Jack with shame.

 

You sigh. “Hun, it's ok. Everyone's different.”

 

Just as Jack's about to nod, he feels bile rising up in his throat. Unable to keep it down, he rushes to the bathroom.

 

You run after him.

 

Jack empties his stomach into the bowl.

 

You rub his back as he throws up.

 

Jack groans as he tries not to collapse.

 

Avocato runs in. “What's wrong?!” You sigh. “I think I got him pregnant.”

 

Jack closes his eyes. ‘ _ Great. Something else for Avocato to tease me about _ .’

 

He doesn't say anything at first. “I'll get some water.” You nod.

 

Jack lets himself fall to his knees.

 

“Hun!” You kneel down. “Sweetie, what's wrong?”

 

“I usually have a much tougher stomach than this.”

 

You laugh. “Well, not anymore.”

 

He groans at that.

 

You smile. “I will help you through every step.”

 

“Isn't that what I'm supposed to do for you?” He asks before another wave hits him.

 

You rub his back. “We can do it together.”

 

He hums once in agreement.

 

Avocato walks back in with the water. “How's he doing?” You smiled. “Better.”

 

Jack snorts.

 

You laugh and take the water from Avocato. “Here.”

 

Jack accepts the water and takes a sip. ‘ _ Ugh. Smoothies taste better _ .’

 

You chuckle. “Feeling better at all?”

 

“A little.”

 

You smile. “Come on. You need some rest. Me and Avocato will go into town and get some stuff to make you feel better.”

 

Jack groans but complies.

 

You take the cup from him and grab his hand. You pull him to the bedroom. “It will help.”

 

He nods and replies, “If you say so.”

 

You help him onto the bed and pull the covers up. “We won't be long.” You kiss his cheek.

 

He nods at you.

 

You smile and walk out. You and Avocato leave to go to town, leaving him alone.

 

Once he's sure you two are gone, Jack kicks off the covers to be able to see his robe clad tummy. He places his hands on it in wonder.

 

“You think he's going to be ok?” You ask Avocato as you both walk into the store. He smiles. “I think so. I think he's also really happy.” You smiled.

 

‘ _ Is there really a child growing inside _ ?’

 

You smiled as you grabbed some things. Avocato follows you and keeps a close eye.

 

He rubbed circles into his tummy. Amazingly enough, it started working. He sighed at the relief.

 

You and Avocato walk back home. You set the stuff on the table and check on Jack. “Hey, Sweetie.”

 

“Hey.” He responds.

 

You sit on the bed. “How're you feeling?”

 

“Better now that I figured out that the rubbing really does help.” He laughs.

 

You giggle. “Yeah, it does.” You lay next to him and begin rubbing his stomach.

 

He gurgles in delight and curls next to you as much as he can.

 

You smile. “We're going to have two little ones, now.”

 

He giggles and returns the favor you're doing him by rubbing his tummy.

 

You smile. “What do you think they're going to be?

 

“Happy and healthy.” He comments, grinning.

 

You laugh. “No, genders, Sweetie.”

 

“One of both, I think.”

 

You smiled. “That would be nice.” You place your hand on your stomach, smiling.

 

He chuckles.


	25. Chapter 25

You sat on the bed holding your slightly swollen stomach.

 

Jack leans against you and rubs your tummy.

 

You smile. “I felt a little kick today.”

 

He looks up at you and grins, “Really?”

 

You nod and place his hand a little lower on your stomach. “Watch.”

 

He waits patiently until he feels a little nudge to his hand. He squeals in delight.

 

You smile. “Now, watch this.” You begin quietly singing a song and they begin to kick more.

 

He gasps happily.

 

You giggle. “Amazing, isn't it?”

 

He hums and nods. Not a minute later, he starts wanting pickles and chocolate fudge ice cream. He groans. He's really starting to hate being pregnant.

 

You raise a brow. “What?”

 

“Cravings are acting up...again.” He groans as he gets up to head to the kitchen.

 

You giggle. “Pickles and chocolate ice cream?” You ask.

 

He laughs. “You too?”

 

“Yup!” You say, giggling.

 

He groans playfully.

 

“Hey, it's good, and you can't deny that!” You laugh.

 

“Unfortunately, no I can't.” He laughs back.

 

You smile as he walks back in with the food.

 

“You know, I miss being able to enjoy smoothies and taquitos.” He remarks, grimacing as the mere mention of his favorites turned his stomach.

 

You sigh and nod. “I know, Hun, but just think, it'll all be worth it.”

 

He nods back and sighs, “I know it will, but still.”

 

You laugh and grab a pickle and bit it. “We can probably do an ultrasound soon, too.”

 

He hums as he munches a pickle of his own, dipping it into the ice cream occasionally.

 

“I'm kinda hoping it's a girl.” You say, dipping your pickle.

 

He chuckles.

 

You eat and turn to him. “Let me guess, you want a boy?”

 

“One of both. I'm not picky.”

 

You smile and nod. The baby begins kicking again. “Alright, settle down in there.”

 

He snorts in amusement.

 

You glare at him. “Yeah, it's all fun and games till they start kicking your bladder.”

 

He raises his hands up in mock surrender.

 

You stick your tongue out at him and go back to eating.

 

He chuckles and returns to his pickle.

 

You finish yours. You lay there, thinking.

 

“What's wrong?” He asks.

 

“Thinking of names.” You mumble.

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

You nod.

 

“What kind of names?”

 

“Boy and girl names.” You tease.

 

He glares at you. “Oh, ha ha!”

 

You laugh. “You love me.”

 

He laughs softly. “You know I do.”

 

You smile. “We should go to the doctor now. He's probably waiting.”

 

He nods.

 

You grunt as you get up. Pregnancy was screwing your back up.

 

He whined in concern.

 

You huff. “I'm fine. Now, come on.” You pull him off the bed to his feet.

 

He smiles and shakes his head, ensuring that his mask was in place as you two left.

 

You waddle into the doctor's room and sigh. You weren't even fully swollen yet, and it was still taking a lot out of you.

 

He looks at you in sympathy.

 

You sit down as the doctor gets everything ready. “Could you lift up your shirt?” A nurse asked. You nod and lifted it, showing your stomach. She placed a cool gel on it, making you shiver.

 

Jack rubs your back in what he hopes is a soothing manner.

 

The doctor places the device on your stomach and moves it around. “Let's see here.” You turn towards the screen to look.

 

Jack's eyes scan the screen.

 

You smile, seeing the silhouette of the baby. “Would you like to know the gender?” You look over at Jack.

 

Jack nods.

 

He moves the device a bit. “Ah, here we are. Congrats, it's a girl.” He smiles.

 

Inside, Jack's excited. ‘ _ A girl _ !’ It takes everything he has to not squeal in delight and keep his mask in place. He simply nods in acknowledgement.

 

He smiles. “Everything looks fine. Come back in two months.” The nurse begins cleaning you up as you smile.

 

Jack watches carefully.

 

You pull your shirt down and stand up. You had a smile on your face the entire as you both walk out.

 

As soon as you two are alone, he lets out his squeal of excitement.

 

You giggle. “We're having a girl!”

 

“I can't wait to spoil her rotten!” He exclaims.

 

You laugh. “Me either.” You wrap your arms around your stomach.

 

He nuzzles your tummy happily. 

 

You giggle. “Someone's happy.”

 

“Of course! We're going to have a daughter. Why wouldn't I be?”

 

You smiled. “Sweetie, can I ask you something?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

You slowly kneeled down, despite your belly. You gently grab his hand. “I'm not sure if you're afraid to ask, but I'm going to.”

 

“W-what?” He stammers, shocked.

 

You take a breath. “Will you do me the honor of being my husband?” Your heart was racing.

 

His heart skipped a beat. ‘ _ Is she serious _ ?’ “I-i...Yes!”

 

You grin and bring him into a kiss.

 

He leans into you.

 

You smile and break the kiss. “You've made me so happy.”

 

He smiles back. “Me too. I love you, YN.”

 

“I love you too, Jack.” You stood up, smiling.

 

“Think we should give Avocato an update?” He asks.

 

You nod. “That's a good idea.”

 

He grins up at you.

 

You walk off to find Avocato.

 

He eagerly follows you.

 

You find him and Little Cato. Little Cato is still carrying the bunny you made him. He refused to let it go.

 

Jack smiles at that. He wasn't going to comment on it, though. ‘ _ Let him cling to the toy if it makes him happy _ .’

 

Avocato smiles. “Well, you two seem happy.”

 

“We just found out that YN is pregnant with a girl.” Jack squeals.

 

Avocato grins. “That's wonderful.” Little Cato runs over and hugs you.

 

Jack chuckles.

 

You gasp as the baby kicks as Little Cato places his head on your stomach. He looks up, scared.

 

“Are you ok?” Jack asks, concerned.

 

You nod. “Baby gave a hard kick.” Little Cato looks at you, confused. “Kicked?” You smiled. “They kick to make their legs and arms stronger, and when they grow, they move around.”

 

Jack chuckles a little.

 

Little Cato places his hand on your stomach. She begins to kick again. Little Cato gasped. “She likes me.”

 

“She must take after her mother.”

 

You smile. “When she's a little older, you can play with her all you want. Just be careful.” Little Cato grins and nods.

 

Jack smiles at you both.

 

Avocato chuckles. “How are you doing, Jack?”

 

“Pretty good, considering.”

 

Avocato nods. “How far along are you, now?”

 

“Normal equivalent? Two months I think. I'm not entirely sure.”

 

He nods. “I can't tell with your robe. Doesn't seem like you're showing.” You sit down and Little Cato has his head on your stomach.

 

Jack shakes his head. “Not yet. Probably soon, though. Ugh! And I'm going to have fun trying to hide it.”

 

Avocato chuckles. “Why would you hide it?”

 

Jack gives him a look that says, ‘have you lost it completely?’

 

He laughs. “What's that look for?”

 

“You _are_ aware that I have _multiple_ enemies that would _love_ to take advantage of my vulnerable state, aren't you?”

 

“Yes, but you should be proud of your child growing. Like YN.” He points at you smiling lovingly at your stomach.

 

Jack sighs. “I know, and I am.”

 

Avocato smiles. “Besides, I'll be there if you are in trouble.”

 

Jack nods absently. He didn't like having to rely on someone else for protection. It reminded him of his days in the Infinity Guard and...and of John.

 

You smiled. “And we have more good news! Don't we, Jack?”

 

Jack beamed and nodded.

 

Little Cato looks up. “What is it?” You smiled. “Me and Jack are getting married.”

 

“She just proposed a few minutes ago.”

 

Avocato grins. “Congrats!” Little Cato smiles.

 

Jack nods in thanks.

 

“So, YN, I need to run a few errands. I was wondering if you could watch Little Cato?” You smiled. “Of course.”

 

Jack sits a ways from you and Little Cato, tired of standing. One of the joys of being pregnant, he supposed, was that the longer he stood, the sooner be got worn out.

 

Avocato walked out. You looked over at him. “Tired, Hun?”

 

“A bit.”

 

You smiled. “Take a nap, Hun. I can watch him.”

 

He shakes his head. If something happened to either of you, he'd never forgive himself.

 

You sigh. “Sweetie, this pregnancy is going to take a lot more out of you than me. You need rest.”

 

“I can handle it.” He protests.

 

You puff your cheeks out. “What will make you rest?” You ask.

 

“You need rest more than I do.”

 

You raise a brow. “Are you really going to argue with me?”

 

“What if I am?” Jack raises an eyebrow back.

 

“I will carry you to that bed.” You threaten.

 

Jack squirms a little. He hated being handled like a child at times.

 

“So, what's it going to be?” You ask.

Jack protests, “What if something happens? I'm the one with powers. I need to stay vigilant!”

 

“Sweetie, you need rest. You will stress yourself out!”

 

Jack glances at Little Cato for help, hoping he didn't have a clue what the argument was about.

 

He looks away, feeling nervous. He didn't like the yelling.

 

Jack softens at his expression.

 

You look down and see him nervously playing with his bunny’s ears. “Oh, Hun...I didn't mean to yell.”

 

“Neither did I.” Jack adds.

 

He nods. “It's ok, Mom.” You freeze.


	26. Chapter 26

Relieved to have the attention off of him, Jack sits back in his seat and watches.

 

You look down at him. “Do you see me as your mom?” He blushes and looks away, afraid to answer.

 

“It's alright if you do. Right, YN?” Jack reassures gently.

 

You nod, smiling. “I'd feel honored if you did.” He looks up at you, smiling.

 

Jack smiles at you both.

 

Little Cato yawns. “Hun, what time is it?”

 

Jack shrugged.

 

You laugh. “Avocato said he would be late.” You give a quiet grunt as you stand up. “Come on, Hun, bedtime.” He grabs your hand.

 

Jack follows to ensure you stay safe.

 

You take him into one of the guestrooms and help him onto the bed. You pull the covers up and smile. “Need anything else?” “Tell me a story?”

 

‘ _ For a twelve year old, he acts younger _ .’

 

You laugh. Huh, he acted so young. “I think I have the perfect story.” You sat on the bed.

 

Jack turns to leave. This seems like something too personal.

 

“Once, there was a princess. Her father was a time traveler and made her a machine to go anywhere in time.” Little Cato listened in wonder.

 

Jack wandered back to the bedroom he shared with you, his...fiancee.

 

“She went to use the machine to time travel, but an evil warlock snuck onto the ship!” Little Cato gasped. You grinned. “The princess was so shocked, seeing him in her machine. Then, the machine began to glitch. They were going to crash!”

 

Jack felt stupid for it, but he placed his hands on his tummy and began to sing an old Iullaby his own mother used to sing to him.

 

“They were stuck in the past. The princess knew that they had to work together to get back, and so, they did. The warlock would tease and mock her as she worked, but she just smiled at him. This would make the warlock question his feelings.”

 

Jack wondered if the little baby growing inside him would take after him or not. Would he or she inherit his abilities?

 

“The warlock soon became kinder to the princess and soon fell in love with her.” Little Cato yawned. “What happened next?” You smiled. “She fixed the machine and they went home. They both fell in love and got married.” Little Cato closes his eyes. “I like that story.” You smile and get up. “Goodnight.”

 

Jack winces as he shifts. He shook it off. ‘ _ Nothing to worry about _ .’

 

You walk into the room. “Hey.”

 

He looks up. “Hey.”

 

You sit on the bed. “You ok? You left when I starting telling the story.”

 

He shrugs. “I didn't think either of you wanted me around.”

 

You smiled. “I told a story of a time traveling princess and a warlock that falls in love. Sound familiar?”

 

He blushes. ‘ _That's_ our _story_.’

 

You smiled, seeing his red cheeks. “He liked it.”

 

He looks away. ‘ _ What's the point here _ ?’

 

You smiled and laid down. “Get some rest. You look exhausted.”

 

He nods and joins you on the bed. He'd _finally_ got around to replacing the sheets with Egyptian satin a couple days ago and had the old ones burned.

 

You smiled and placed a hand on his stomach.

 

He squirms a bit.

 

You look at him, worried. “Am I hurting you?” I pull my hand away.

 

He shakes his head. “No, it's fine.”

 

“Sweetie, I'm worried about you.” You say, bringing him close.

 

“How so?”

 

“You seem...distant.” You say, looking down at him.

 

“It's just that I have a lot of things on my mind.” ‘ _ Being pregnant isn't helping things either _ .’ “I'm sorry if I've been...inattentive lately.”

 

You frown. “Do you...do you regret being pregnant?” You ask quietly.

 

“Of course not!”

 

You give a breath of relief. “What's been on your mind, then?”

 

He tells you.

 

“So, you're afraid they will be like you?”

 

He shakes his head. “No, it's just...more like curiosity than anything. I'll love both of our children no matter what, regardless who they take after. I'm worried my powers could corrupt them like they did me.”

 

“We will be ready if the time comes, ok? I promise.”

 

He nods.

 

You peck his lips. “Get some rest, Hun.”

 

“Only if you do, too.”

 

You smile. “Alright, deal.”

 

He snuggles into you as his eyes slide closed.

 

You smile and slowly drift asleep.

 

He smiles as he's engulfed in slumber.


	27. Chapter 27

~ Next morning~

 

You stir and slowly open your eyes.

 

Jack cuddles into you, not wanting to get up yet.

 

You smile and hold him close.

 

He looks up at you, smiling.

 

“Morning.” You whisper.

 

“Morning.” He whispers back.

 

You place kisses all over his face, giggling.

 

He squeals in laughter as he wriggles.

 

You giggle and place one last kiss on his cheek. “That wake you up?”

 

“Unfortunately.” He grouses.

 

You smile. “Your skin always seems to glow in the morning.”

 

He hums thoughtfully. He had never noticed that before.

 

You smiled and sat up.

 

He grumbles as he was forced to move.

 

You laugh. “Someone is grumpy.”

 

“I was comfy.” He complains.

 

You chuckle. “Yeah, so was I, but we have a little guest, remember?”

 

He sighs. ‘ _ Right, Little Cato _ .’ “I'll get breakfast started while you go wake him up.” He states, getting out of bed.

 

You smile and walk out to wake him.

 

He heads to the kitchen and pulls out the ingredients for pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and biscuits and proceeds to cook them.

 

You walk out, holding Little Cato's hand. He yawned and walked to the table.

 

Jack places a large stack of pancakes, a bowl of scrambled eggs, large plates of sausage, bacon, and biscuits, three regular plates, utensils, butter, and various sorts of preservatives on the table. “What are you wanting to drink?”

 

“Milk, please.” He mumbles. You smile and get him a glass of milk.

 

Jack smiles, watching.

 

You set the milk on the table and Little Cato smiles. “Thanks, Mom.”

 

Jack busies himself with dealing with the cookware. Best to get it done now than worry about it later.

 

You fill up Little Cato's plate and yours and begin eating. “Hun, I could have done that.”

 

Jack shrugs. “You're pregnant. It's not healthy for you to stand too long.” He hoped you wouldn't toss that back in his face. He didn't know if Little Cato already knew, but he did  _ not _ want him finding out like this.

 

“Honey, you're pregnant too.” Little Cato chokes on his milk.

 

Jack closes his eyes in irritation. ‘ _ Nope, the preteen hadn't known _ .’

 

“You're pregnant?!” You begin laughing.

 

“It's complicated.” Jack replies quickly.

 

You make up a lie. “His species can have male and female get pregnant. We thought it would be nice to have two children and we got a donor.” Little Cato nods in understanding. “Oh. That makes sense.”

 

‘ _ How exactly _ ?’ Jack groans a little, annoyed. He didn't approve of this.

 

Little Cato finishes his food. “I'm going to go get dressed.” You nod and he runs out.

 

As soon as he's gone, Jack grumbles, “Did you have to lie to him?”

 

You raise a brow. “Did you want me to tell him the truth?”

 

“No. He doesn't need to learn about that, not from us. That's his father's job. I'm not even sure he _knows_ where babies come from.”

 

You laugh as he runs in.

 

Jack glances at him.

 

He sits down at the table.

 

Jack double-checks to make sure he cleaned everything perfectly. For some reason, he was developing the urge to clean...a lot.

 

“Do you know what gender it is, Jack?” Little Cato asks.

 

Jack shakes his head. “I have to wait till it's born.”

 

“But, how did YN find out that the baby inside her was a girl?” He asks, tilting his head.

 

“She had an ultrasound.”

 

“Can't you have one too?” He asks. You smile. He was just full of questions.

 

“If you really want me to.” As much as he hated doctors, Jack was a pushover for the preteen.

 

He smiles and nods. “I want to know!” You laugh.

 

Jack sighs as he relents, “Alright.”

 

“Yay!” You smile.

 

Jack rolls his eyes. ‘ _ Why do I have so much trouble saying no to Little Cato _ ?’

 

“Why don't you come with us?” He grins. “Yeah!”

 

Jack sighs. ‘ _ Guess I have to switch out of my robe for two piece clothing. The things I do to make this preteen happy _ .’

 

You smile, seeing him walk out of the room to change.

 

Jack knew he was going to hate every minute of this, but he wanted Little Cato to be happy. He shucks his comfortable robe for a pair of sweatpants that be only wore when he didn't want to wear anything else and a black short-sleeved t-shirt and returns to the kitchen.

 

You felt a blush on your face when you see his new clothes. You have never seen him like that.

 

“Is it ok? Should I go change?” Jack asks, seeing your blush.

 

You shake your head. “No...it's perfect.”

 

“Then, what's wrong?”

 

You blush. “You look...really good.”

 

Jack looks away and states, “It's just sweatpants and a t-shirt.”

 

“Are you guys going to kiss? Eww!” You laugh.

 

“Just wait until you're older.” Jack teases.

 

He blushes and sticks his tongue out. “Come on, let's go.” You say, chuckling.

 

Jack chuckles and nods once, apprehensive.

 

You all walk to the doctor's room.

 

Jack's fingers tap against his side nervously. ‘ _ Why did I agree to this again _ ?’

 

The nurse comes over. “Could you lift your shirt, sir?”

 

Mask in place, Jack obeys.

 

“This will be cold.” She places the cold gel on Jack's stomach.

 

Jack holds himself in place. ‘ _ Launk she hadn't been kidding about it being cold. Ok...breathe...breathe...you're ok...breathe _ .’

 

The doctor walks over and places the device on his stomach. “Let's see here.” You and Little Cato look at the screen.

 

‘ _ Keep calm...don't rip off his arm...you're fine...breathe _ .’

 

“The baby looks healthy. Let me guess, you want the gender?” He asks, smiling.

 

“It would be appreciated.” Jack answers curtly. Just because he had been coerced into coming didn't mean he had to be polite about it.


	28. Chapter 28

He moves the device slightly. “It's a boy.” He grins. You jump up and down, holding your stomach.

 

Inside, Jack's excited. The discomfort of this had been worth it to find out he was carrying a boy. Outside, he nodded once in understanding.

 

The nurse begins to clean Jack up. “Congrats, sir.” She says, smiling.

 

“Thank you.”

 

She nods and leaves. “Come back in a month so we can check again.”

 

‘ _ Yeah, not likely _ .’ Jack pulls his shirt back down and gets to his feet.

 

You grab his hand and you all walk out. There's a big grin on your face.

 

“What?” Jack asks, smiling, when it's just the three of you.

 

“We're having a boy and a girl!”

 

Jack chuckles.

 

You all walk back and Avocato is waiting there. “Oh, there you guys are!”

 

“Your son wanted to know what gender the baby was.” Jack explains, looking at him pointedly that he wasn't talking about the baby you were carrying.

 

“Oh, ok.” He smiles. “Well, thank you for watching him. I hope he wasn't too much.” You smile. “No, not at all.”

 

‘ _ Except for coercing me into being poked and prodded by a doctor and a nurse _ .’

 

Avocato and Little Cato leave.

 

Jack looks up at you.

 

You smirk down at him. “Why haven't you worn that before?”

 

“I prefer robes. Why?”

 

“You look sexy.” You say, kneeling down.

 

“How? It's just sweatpants and a t-shirt!”

 

You grin. “Which can easily be ripped off.” You say, sliding a hand up his shirt.

 

He gasps, tossing his head back.

 

“And with these pants, I can see the shape of your legs.” You lightly kiss his neck.

 

He shivers as your lips touched him.

 

You pick him up and bring him to the room. You lay him on the bed. “I can't wait till your little tummy swells. You're going to look so cute.”

 

He gasps at your words.

 

You grip his hips. “I bet you're dripping wet. Aren't you?”

 

He whimpers and whines.

 

You grin. “You are!” You tug his pants down.

 

He blushes.

 

You  _ tsk _ . “No underwear? Someone was just begging for it.”

 

“You know I don't own any.” He comments, looking away and clenching his thighs together.

 

“We should get you some.” You smirked. “I bet you would look nice on some cute panties.”

 

He blushes harder.

 

( **Sex scene here** )

 

You spread his legs. “My, my...so wet...all just for me.”

 

He shudders at your words.

 

You think for a moment. It was going to be hard to lay down on your stomach. An idea came to mind. You pick him up and lay on your back. You set him on your stomach and you can feel him dripping on your shirt. “We're going to try something new.”

 

He raises an eyebrow.

 

You lift him up and place his slit on your face. You begin to slowly lick at his soaking lips.

 

“Ah! Kepo!” He moans, arching his back.

 

You grip his legs, pulling him closer to your mouth. You lick and suck at his dripping hole.

 

“Kepo, Kepo, Kepo!” He moans, tossing his head back.

 

You slip your tongue into his slick hole, thrusting the thick muscle in and out.

 

He shudders at the feeling.

 

You wriggle your tongue inside of him as he thrusts into your face.

 

His back arches and he groans.

 

You moan, licking up his juices and tasting his sweet taste. You couldn't get enough of it.

 

He shivers at the vibration.

 

Your hand reaches up and rubs his clit as you push your tongue deeper into his tight hole.

 

“Launk.” He whimpers, shaking.

 

You wriggle your tongue, hitting his g-spot. Your thumb rubs faster on his clit.

 

“Launk Kepo Launk!” He moans.

 

You smirk against his slit and keep hitting his g-spot, tongue-fucking him.

 

“Kepo! Fomo!” He screams.

 

You keep abusing his g-spot as you rub his clit. “Come on, baby, cum for me.” You mumble.

 

He shudders and shakes as he sees stars and cries out.

 

You drink up his juices that fall on your tongue. “Can't get enough of this pussy.” You say as you keep licking.

 

He gasps and groans.

 

You keep licking, wanting more of his taste. Your hormones were on overdrive and your mind was clouded with lust.

 

“Ah! Please! Sensitive!” He whimpers, trying to squirm out of your grip.

 

You don't hear the safeword, so you keep licking and sucking his clit.

 

He bucks and writhes.

 

You keep licking his sensitive slit. Nothing mattered, just his taste.

 

He whimpers. He rapidly approaches a second climax.

 

You slip your tongue into his hole again and moan.

 

He whines as he's pushed over the edge and he cums again.

 

You moan, drinking him up. You pull away to breathe. Your mouth is covered in his juices.

 

He sighs in relief and attempts to slip off.

 

You hold him there, your eyes dark with lust.

 

He gulps, panicking. He really doesn't want to safeword.

 

You look at his panicked face and let him go, relaxing.

 

He scoots backwards a little.

 

You sit up. “Sorry.”

 

He slides into your lap as you sit up. “It's fine. I get it. Hormones are out of whack.”

 

You nod. “You ok?”

 

He nods. “A little sensitive, but I'm fine.”

 

You nod and lick your lips.

 

He snorts in amusement.

 

You grin. “What? You taste good.”

 

“It can't be that addicting.” He remarks.

 

You smirk. “Try it for yourself.” You grip his shirt and slam him against your mouth. Your tongue slips into his mouth, letting him taste himself.

 

He squeaks at the sudden movement. His eyes flutter shut. He can hardly concentrate enough to focus on a taste that's not usually there. He groans. ‘ _ Kepo! I do taste pretty good _ .’

 

You smirk, hearing him groan. You pull him closer.

 

He sighs into your kiss.

 

You break the kiss, smirking. “So?”

 

He looks away, blushing, as he pants.

 

You smirk. “Tell me.”

 

Reluctantly, he relents, “A lot better than I thought.”

 

You smirk. “See?”

 

He rolls his eyes.

 

You giggle. “You look cute in only a shirt.”

 

Before he can stop himself, he returns, “According to you, I look cute even without clothes.

 

You blush. “Y-yeah, you do.”

 

He rolls his eyes, smirking.

 

You giggle. “You're cute in any way.”

 

“Am not.” He argues playfully.

 

“Are too.” You grinned.

 

“Mm, am not.” He grins back.

 

“Are too.” You smirked.

 

“Am not.” He smirks back.

 

You lean closer. “Are too.”

 

“Am not.”

 

You grip his sides. “Are too.”

 

“Am not.”

 

You peck his lips. “Are too.”

 

“Am not.”

 

You place kisses on his neck. “Are too.” You whisper.

 

He groans lightly, “A-am n-n-not.”

 

You nibble on his neck. “Are too.”

 

He gasps, “A-a-am n-n-n-not.”

 

You slide your hand down his stomach. “Are too.”

 

He whimpers. ‘ _ Oh, forget it _ !’

 

You bite down gently on his neck.

 

He gasps and moans.

 

You grin. “Do you agree with me now?”

 

He shakes his head, too riled up to speak.

 

“Come on, baby, just tell me.” You gently rub his mound.

 

He whines and juts into your hand.

 

“Tell me.” You whisper.

 

He shakes his head.

 

You slowly move your hand and cup his slit but hold still. “Come on.”

 

He whimpers and whines as he tries to get some friction.

 

Your other hand holds his hips still. “Come on, just tell me.”

 

Balancing himself carefully, he reaches a hand down to push yours away and rub himself.

 

You grab his hand. “Uh uh.”

 

Pushing his weight onto the hand you're holding, he moves his free one down to slip a finger inside and shivers.

 

You _tsk_. “Such a little slut.” You smirk, watching him.

 

“Your little slut.” He groans, pushing his finger in deeper.

 

“Mmm, yes.” You lick your lips as you watch.

 

He gasps as he finds his g-spot.

 

“Did you find your little spot, baby?” You ask, watching.

 

“Uh huh.” He nods, rubbing that spot, making himself moan.

 

“Look at you, touching your cute little pussy like a slut. Spread your legs wider.”

 

He obeys, tossing his head back as he adds another finger.

 

You crawl closer, watching. “Tell me how that feels, baby.”

 

“Good. So good.” He pants.

 

“Add another finger, baby, it will feel even better.” You smirked.

 

He screams in pleasure at the stretch.

 

You grin, watching him finger himself. “You're so cute.”

 

He's too far gone to argue as he uses his thumb on his clit and groans.

 

You grip his legs and spread them more. You suck on a finger before slowly easing it into his tight bottom.

 

He gasps in surprised ecstasy.

 

You grinned and push the finger in more. “Like that?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

You slowly thrust your finger in his tight hole as he fingers himself

 

He abuses his g-spot and clit, getting close.

 

“You about to cum? I feel you squeezing me. Cum like the slut you are.” You grin.

 

He tosses his head back and cries out as he cums.

 

You grin, watching him cum on his hand. “My my, such a sight.”

 

He shivers as he pulls his fingers out. He considers them for a moment before bringing them to his mouth to suck them clean. The undiluted taste is incredible! It almost tastes like honey and nectar.

 

You grin. “Addicting, isn't it?”

 

He nods, breathless.

 

You slowly pull your fingers out.

 

He gasps lightly.

 

You smirked. “Have fun?”

 

He nods.

 

You peck his lips, tasting him. “Good.”

 

He leans into your kiss.

 

You smile into the kiss, holding him close.

 

He smiles back.

 

You kiss his cheek. “You're still cute.”

 

He glares at you playfully.

 

You stick your tongue out. “It's true.”

 

“Agree to disagree?” He asks.

 

“Never!” You smirked.

 

He rolls his eyes.

 

You giggle, smiling.

 

He smiles at you.

 

You lay back, your shirt lifting up, showing your swollen stomach.

 

He leans forward to kiss your tummy.

 

You gasp lightly, but smile.

 

He kisses every inch of your exposed tummy.

 

You giggle and squirm.

 

He tongues your belly button, looking up to gauge your reaction.

 

You gasp and let out a moan. “J-jack!”

 

He pulls away and smirks. “Is there something you want, my darling?”

 

You blush and look away.

 

He chuckles, reaching a hand to flutter against your clothed mound.

 

You gasp and arch your back slightly.

 

He leans back towards your tummy and nuzzles you.

 

“P-please.” You beg.

 

“Please, what, my darling?”

 

“T-Touch me.” You look away.

 

“I am touching you.” He teases. “Be more specific.”

 

“Tough my pussy!” You whined.

 

He raises his hand to slip into your waistband, into your panties, and slip a finger into your slit.

 

You moan, arching your back. “Yes!”

 

Keeping his hand busy on you, he scoots back and uses his Light to lower your pants and panties enough to join his tongue with his finger.

 

You gasp and squirm. “J-jack!”

 

He lowers his finger to sink into you as he tongues your clit.

 

Your legs shake as you moan.

 

He slips a second finger inside, thrusting gently.

 

You bite your lip and throw your head back.

 

He rubs against your g-spot with small, flicking motions.

 

“J-jack! I'm going to cum too soon if you keep doing that!”

 

He hums his mother's Iullaby.

 

You pant, looking down at him with lidded eyes. “I-I love you.”

 

He pulls away long enough to reply, “I love you too.” before burying his tongue into your folds to tangle with your clit again.

 

You moan. “S-So close.”

 

He hums his mother's Iullaby as he rubs your g-spot.

 

You scream as you cum.

 

He pulls his fingers out as gently as possible as he slurps up your juices then sits back on his heels.

 

( **Safe now** )

 

You pant, looking at him.

 

He smiles lightly.

 

“W-what were you singing?” You ask, panting.

 

“An old Iullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was a child.” He explains.

 

You smile. “Can you teach it to me?”


	29. Chapter 29

Softly, Jack sings. His native tongue flows as he does.

You smile, listening.

Memories spring to his mind as he sings. Nights he was afraid of the dark. Nights he was too stubborn to sleep. Nights he had a nightmare and needed his mom. She was always there for him. He finishes singing, trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill out from his eyes.

You sit up and bring him into a hug.

He's surprised.

You hum your own song as you hold him.

He relaxes into your arms.

You rock back and forth gently.

He nuzzles your clavicle.

You smiled softly. You rub his back.

He looks up at you, curious as to what's going on in your mind.

He looked up at you. His eyes were glossy and it reminded you of a small scared child.

“Is something wrong?” He asks, thinking you'd hated his mother's Iullaby because it was in his native tongue.

You smiled. “No, it was beautiful.” You nuzzle his head.

He sighs into you.

You kiss his head.

He smiles at you.

You lay him on top of you, being careful of your stomach.

He sighs in content.

You smile and rub his back.

Briefly, he wondered if his parents were still alive. He dismisses it almost immediately.

You keep humming the song as you rub his back.

He's unable to keep his eyes open any longer and they slip closed as he falls asleep.

You smile, looking down at him.

He shifts in his sleep, moving his head to the middle of your chest below your chin.

You giggle and lift his shirt to scratch his back, gently.

He gurgles in his sleep.

You smile. You didn't know where you would be if you hadn't met him.

He twitches, one hand rising to be tucked under his cheek.

You smile. He was really a child at times, but you loved him. You closed your eyes, yawning.

He smiled in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Jack sings can be found in Lullaby Comforts


	30. Chapter 30

~ Next morning~

 

Jack shifted as he woke up.

 

You snuggle into your pillow, smiling in your sleep.

 

He chuckles softly as he looks down at you. Gently, he kissed your cheek, careful not to wake you, before he gets up to take a shower then brainstorm ideas on how to remodel Terra Con.

 

You smile as he kisses you in your sleep.

 

As he showers, he touched his tummy, smiling as he remembers the little boy growing inside. ‘ _ What will he call me? Mommy or Daddy _ ?’

 

You wake up. Your hair is a mess and you look around for Jack. You hear the shower. ‘ _ Oh, he is there _ .’

 

His body wash of choice was Red Rose. It may not smell like his Japanese Cherry Blossom body wash, but it still smelled sweet.

 

You grunt as you get up. You walk to the kitchen to make breakfast. Blueberry pancakes sounded good.

 

He finishes up, dries off, and slips into a turquoise robe that felt like silk. His stomach gurgles. Sighing, he makes his way to the kitchen.

 

You flip a pancake and place it on a plate, not hearing Jack.

 

He inhales the smell of your cooking with delight as he watches from the doorway.

 

You hum the song Jack sang last night and swayed your hips.

 

He chuckles lightly.

 

You turn and see him. “Oh! Morning.”

 

He smirks. “Morning.”

 

You blush and set the plates on the table.

 

He chuckles.

 

“Have a good shower?” You ask, blushing.

 

“Adequate enough.” He replies.

 

You smile and sit down. “That's good.”

 

He joins you.

 

You begin eating, still humming.

 

He smiles as he eats.

 

You gasp, holding your stomach.

 

“What's wrong?” He asks, concerned.

 

“I-I'm fine. Baby decided it was a good time to use mama as a punching bag.”

 

Grateful he didn't have the same problem...yet, he reaches out to grab your free hand and rub circles into the back of your palm in what he hopes is a soothing manner.

 

You smiled. “I'm ok.”

 

“You sure?”

 

You nod and wince at another kick.

 

He grimaces in sympathy.

 

You push your plate away. “Yeah, I'm not eating.”

 

“She not like blueberry pancakes?” He asks, amused.

 

You glare at him. “Quiet.”

 

“Why? What's wrong?”

 

“I like blueberry pancakes.” You whined.

 

“Now you know how I feel about smoothies and taquitos and _your_ unborn son not letting me enjoy them.” He replies, smug.

 

You look down, tears in your eyes. ‘ _ Damn mood swings _ !’

 

He slips out of his seat to go to your side. He nuzzles above your tummy and gurgles low in his throat to comfort you.

 

You sniff. “I-I'm sorry.”

 

“For what?” He asks.

 

“Crying.” You wipe your cheeks.

 

“Don't be. I shouldn't have said that to you. I'm sorry.”

 

“It's so stupid to cry over.” You sob, hiding your face.

 

“No, it's not.” You have nothing to be ashamed of.” He consoles.

 

You sniff and look over at him. “I don't deserve you.”

 

He chuckles and replies, “No, it's I that doesn't deserve you.”

 

You sniff and wipe your tears. “Y-you deserve the world.”

 

“So do you, my darling.”

 

You chuckle. “No, I don't.”

 

“Yes, you do.” He chuckles back.

 

You shake your head. “No, I don't.”

 

He nods. “Yes, you do.”

 

You stick your tongue out. “No, I don't!”

 

“Yes, you do.” He laughs, sticking his own tongue out.

 

You giggle and lick his tongue. “No, I don't.”

 

He licks back. “Yes, you do.”

 

You blush. “No, I don't.”

 

“Yes, you do. Let me put it this way, if I'm cute, then you deserve the world.”

 

“Give me one good reason why.”

 

“You're kind, loving, smart, and so, so good.” He answers.

 

You blush and look down.

 

“You chose _me_ out of anyone, someone who couldn't _possibly_ be redeemed. Yet, here we are. I love you more than anything, YN.”

 

You feel tears again, but out of happiness. You smile, looking at him.

 

He smiles back.

 

“Ah, I'm crying again!” You wipe your eyes.

 

He nuzzles you.

 

You smile and kiss his head. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

You stand up and pick up your plate.

 

He watches you.

 

You clean the plate. “So, I think we should talk wedding plans.”

 

“I'm listening.”

 

“Do you want a big wedding or a small one?” You ask.

 

“Which do you want?”

 

You smiled, blushing, looking down at the sink. “I always wanted a big one when I was a little girl, but I want you to be happy, too.”

 

“Hmm, a big one sounds acceptable.”

 

You smile. “When should we have it? I don't think me in a wedding dress now would be good. I'm too fat.” You mumbled.

 

“You're not fat!” He growls.

 

You raised a brow. “I can barely fit my clothes. I'm fat!”

 

“You're not fat! Our unborn daughter is growing. That's all! It's not fat, it's pregnancy!” He growls.

 

“It's fat!” You yell back.

 

“No, it's not!”

 

“Yes, it is! And that's final!”

 

“No, it's not! And _that's_ final!”

 

You slam the sponge you were holding down and turn to him. “I can barely fit in my clothes! I am fat!”

 

“Just because of that does _not_ mean you're fat! We can get you maternity clothes! That isn't a problem. You're not fat, you're pregnant! There's a difference!”

 

You growl, “Y-you just don't get it! You're not even showing!” You run to the bedroom and slam the door, locking it.

 

He growls in frustration. ‘ _ I need backup _ .’ He tells one of the guards to go get Avocato and tell him to meet him at his bedroom door. Then, he follows you. “YN, please come out.”

 

“No! Go away!” You yelled.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I'm probably going to have to switch to sweatpants and t-shirts soon. I noticed after my shower that my robe was beginning to feel tight.” He consoles.

 

There was no answer. Avocato walks in. “I came as soon as I could. What's wrong?”

 

“We had an argument while talking about wedding plans. The basis is that she's upset that she's not able to fit into her clothes anymore and keeps calling herself fat. I keep telling her that she's not, that she's pregnant. She's locked herself in.” Jack explains.

 

“Ah. It's that time already?”

 

Jack raises an eyebrow.

 

“Women have this time period when pregnant where they hate their bodies.” He states.

 

He nods once, gesturing for him to continue.

 

He raises a brow. “Ok, and what do you want me to do?”

 

“I don't know. Talk to her? She won't listen to me.”

 

“Well, it's best to let her cool down, but it may cause more problems, so I could pick the lock.”


	31. Chapter 31

Jack nods his consent.

 

Avocato walks to the knob and begins to pick it. The door swings open.

 

“Thanks. That's another reason you became my favorite.”

 

He laughs. “No problem. I'll leave you to it.”

 

Jack nods his thanks and softly enters.

 

You sit on the bed. You hide your face in your knees the best you could with your stomach.

 

He climbs up onto the bed and hugs you as best as he's able to.

 

You shift away. “What do you want?” You ask, sniffing.

 

“To be here for you. I love you, YN. You'll always be beautiful to me. I want you to know that, my darling.”

 

You peek up a bit. Your eyes were red from crying.

 

“Your happiness will _always_ come first to me. You're my everything. You _and_ our unborn children.”

 

You wipe your cheek. “Promise?”

 

“I promise. Now and forever.”

 

You sit up and nod. “O-ok.”

 

He shuffles closer to you and snuggles up against you.

 

You hug him, sniffling. “I-I'm sorry I yelled.”

 

“It's ok. I'm sorry I yelled too.”

 

“I deserved it.” You mumbled.

 

“No, you didn't.”

 

“But I was being mean...a bitch.”

 

“Blame it on the hormonal imbalance.” He mumbles.

 

You nod. “Ok.” You sit there, holding him.

 

‘ _ Finally, I got through to her _ .’ He sighs, content.

 

You sit there, quiet.

 

He looks up at you.

 

You smile softly, “Hey…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I love you. Thank you for putting up with me.”

 

“Glad to. I love you too, YN.”

 

You lay down, smiling up at him.

 

He smiles back.

 

“What kind of wedding dress should I get?” You ask, quietly.

 

“It's up to you. Whatever feels right.”

 

You nod. “What are you going to wear?”

 

He hums thoughtfully and replies, “Traditional wedding garb for my kind: a robe consisting almost entirely of lace, probably dyed purple.”

 

You smiled. “I think you would look very handsome.”

 

He chuckles.

 

You think for a moment. “I kinda want one of those dresses that make you look like a princess.”

 

“If that's what you want.”

 

You look over at him. “What do you think? I want your honest opinion.”

 

“I'll love you no matter what you're wearing.”

 

You huff. “You're no help.”

 

He snickers softly.

 

You smile. “When should we have it?”

 

“How about after the babies are born?”

 

You nod. “Sounds good.”

 

He smiles at you.

 

You lay there, holding your stomach. You smile, feeling a small kick.

 

He places his hand on your tummy.

 

You smile as the baby kicks again. “She likes her daddy.”

 

He grins, delighted.

 

You close your eyes, smiling.

 

He leans against you, rubbing your tummy.

 

You begin singing his mom's lullaby. You've been practicing.

 

He looks up at you, surprised.

 

You smile as you sing the song in his native tongue.

 

He smiles softly, love shining in his eyes.

 

You finish the song and look up at him.

 

He gives you a chaste kiss.

 

You smile in the kiss. “Did you like it?”

 

“More than you know.” He whispers.

 

You smile, blushing.

 

“Hopefully our children will love it too.”

 

“I have another surprise.” You say, grinning.

 

“Oh?”

 

You smile and say ‘I love you’ in his native tongue.

 

He gasps and responds with, “I love you too.”

 

You giggle. “I thought you would like that.”

 

“Where did you-”

 

You smiled. “I found some books you were hiding.”

 

He blushes.

 

You giggle and started speaking in his native tongue.

 

His eyes lower as love fills them.

 

You smile.

 

“You have no idea how much this means to me, do you?”

 

“I do, a little. But, why don't you tell me?” You say, grinning.

 

“Close to as much as you and our unborn children do.”

 

You blush, smiling.

 

He smiles back.

 

You place a hand on his stomach.

 

He raises an eyebrow.

 

You gasp, feeling a kick. “Did you feel that?!”

 

You giggle, feeling another kick. You lean down and begin talking to his stomach.

 

His eyes widen, but he smiles at you.

 

The baby keeps kicking as you talk to his stomach.

 

“They're going to grow up with both languages, aren't they?” He asks, chuckling.

 

You nod. “I think so.” You look up at him, smiling.

 

He smiles back.

 

You hear a knock. You turn to see Little Cato and Avocato in the doorway.

 

Jack grins and waves them over.

 

They walk over. “You guys doing ok?” Avocato asks.

 

“Fine, now. Thanks.” Jack answers.

 

He nods. Little Cato climbs onto the bed and places his hand on your stomach.

 

Jack smiles at him.

 

You smile. “Little Cato, would you like to be a big brother to our children?” He grins and nods.

 

Jack gasps as the baby kicks inside me. ‘ _ Great. That's happening. Perfect _ .’

 

Little Cato looks over, confused. “Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah, baby's kicking. That's all.”

 

Little Cato moves over and places his hand on Jack's stomach.

 

The baby kicks hard.

 

Little Cato gasps, feeling the kick.

 

“Guess he likes you.” Jack says, teasing.

 

He giggles.

 

Jack smiles softly at him.

 

You smile and lay there.

 

Jack glances at Avocato.

 

He smiles, watching.

 

“What?” Jack asks, laughing.

 

He shakes his head. “Nothing.”

 

Jack raises an eyebrow playfully.

 

He chuckles. You smile. “You're too cute.”

 

Jack snickers.

 

“Isn't there something you wanted to ask Little Cato, Jack?”

 

“Hmm?” Jack asks.

 

“Terra Con?” You say, raising a brow.

 

“Oh! Right!” Jack blushes, embarrassed he'd forgotten, and turns to Little Cato and asks, “What would you suggest for a complete remodel of Terra Con?”

 

He thinks for a moment. “It's always so dark. Maybe make it brighter?”

 

“Alright. Anything else you can think of?”

 

“Maybe not have those statues that have eyes following you?”

 

Jack laughs and nods. ‘ _ I was beginning to hate them, anyway _ .’ “What else?”

 

He hums. “Make it...more friendly. Everyone looks at you like they are going to kill you.”

 

“Any suggestions on that?”

 

He shrugs.

 

‘ _ Guess I need to stop allowing them to govern themselves _ .’

 

You yawn and snuggle into your pillow as they talk.

 

“Where do you think the problem of that lies?”

 

“I think everyone is scared...and try putting a mask up.” He says, looking down.

 

“Like I do?”

 

He nods, looking up.

 

‘ _ Hmm, now there's an idea. Keeping my mask down and going out, once the baby is born, anyway. Would that help _ ?’

 

You smile, watching them talk. It was nice seeing his mask down more often.

 

“Any other suggestions?”

 

He shakes his head. “Not at the moment.”

 

Jack nods in thanks. “If you think of anything else, please don't hesitate to come and tell me.”

 

He nods and they both leave.

 

Jack smiles and leans back. Now that he has a few ideas, his mind's overflowing with ideas.

 

You lay there, closing your eyes. “Did that help?”

 

“Much. Thank you for reminding me.”

 

You smile. “No problem, Hun.”

 

He smiles back.

 

“Have you thought up any names?” You ask.

 

“I was thinking Xavier for our boy.” He replies, hands going to his tummy as he smiles fondly.

 

You smiled. “I like that name.”

 

He beams up at you.

 

“I was thinking Jaden for our little girl.”

 

He nods. “That's a beautiful name.

 

You smile and look down. “Do you think I will give birth early since they're growing so much?”

 

He shrugs, wondering that himself.

 

You laugh. “Well, you're a lot of help.”

 

“Sorry. I really don't know. I don't think anyone from my home planet has ever reproduced with a human before. So, there's no way of knowing.”

 

You laugh. “Well, how does your species reproduce?”

 

“Normally with others of our own kind. Cross species are pretty rare.”

 

“No. How do you give birth? How long does the pregnancy last?”

 

“Normal birth, really. Pregnancy usually lasts about seven months, sometimes eight.”

 

“Humans have nine month pregnancies.”

 

He shrugs. “Getexians develop a little faster, I suppose.”

 

You nod.

  
He leans against you, a hand on his tummy. ‘ _ How soon will I give birth _ ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I get to use Jack's species name!


	32. Chapter 32

You wake up and smile. Jack has started showing and you could see his swelled stomach under the blanket.

 

He moves slightly under the warm covers.

 

You place a hand on his swollen stomach. “Sweetie…”

 

He grumbles in his sleep.

 

“Sweetie, time to wake up.”

 

He mumbles, “Five more minutes.”

 

“No, it's almost 11 am, Sweetie.” You rub his stomach.

 

He gurgles as he tries to go back to sleep.

 

“Sweetie, I will tickle you if you don't get up.”

 

He cracks open an eye.

 

You smile. “Hi.”

 

He lazily sticks his tongue out.

 

“I would put that back if I were you, mister.” You say, smirking.

 

“Or what?”

 

You lick his tongue, bringing it into your mouth and sucking it.

 

He moans, fully awake now, as he tangles your tongue with his.

 

You pull away, a string of saliva connecting your lips.

 

“Launk, you're a good kisser.” He pants.

 

You grin and lick your lips. “I know.”

 

He shifts so he's sitting up.

 

You smile, seeing his stomach peek out of his shirt. He has been wearing baggy shirts and sweatpants lately.

 

He pulls his shirt down when he notices that it had ridden up. He was really starting to hate having a baby bump. It was embarrassing. He may be trying to change his regime, but he didn't want anyone he didn't trust knowing just yet.

 

You pout. “Aww! Why did you do that?”

 

He shrugs.

 

“I like your tummy.”

 

He blushes.

 

You smile and lift his shirt back up again. You lean down and kiss it.

 

He gasps at the kiss on his exposed tummy.

 

You giggle. “Cutie.”

 

“I'm not cute.”

 

“Yes, you are. You and your cute little tummy.”

 

He blushes.

 

You stretch. Your shirt lifts up and shows your larger stomach.

 

He shifts so he can comfortably lay a hand on your tummy and rub in circles.

 

You sigh happily at the feeling.

 

He looks up and smiles at you.

 

You smile as he rubs your stomach.

 

He chuckles. ‘ _ Didn't she say something about getting up _ ?’

 

You huff. “As much as I love this, we need to get up.”

 

He nods. He had to oversee the demolition of the statues today.

 

You stand up, grunting. ‘ _ Ugh, my back is killing me _ .’

 

“You should probably stay in bed of your back hurts.” He comments, concerned.

 

You wave him off. “I'm fine.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

You put a hand on your back. “Yes.” You waddle to the kitchen. You were only three months pregnant, but it looked like you were six.

 

He sighs as he gets up to follow you.

 

You begin making breakfast.

 

“Anything I can do to help?”

 

You shrug.

 

He raises an eyebrow.

 

You sigh as you cook. “I’m fine, babe.”

 

He sighs. ‘ _ If she doesn't want my help, I am not going to force her _ .’

 

You bring the plates to the table and sit. Jack stares at his food. “What's wrong?”

 

He shakes his head.

 

You frown. “Hun, what's wrong? Tell me.”

 

He looks down at his tummy, ashamed of its size.

 

“Hun, why won't you eat?” You ask.

 

“I'm fat!” He whimpers.

 

You frown. “You are not fat, baby.”

 

He looks up at you.

 

“You are handsome and beautiful, alright?”

 

He looks away.

 

You frown. “Baby, look at me.” You stand up and walk over to him.

 

He looks up at you.

 

“You are not fat. You are perfect.”

 

He stands up and leaves the room saying, “I'm going ahead to oversee the demolition.” Since he had a couple of hours, he decided to go mope inside a small nook that only Little Cato and he knew about.

 

You frown, watching him leave. You knew he still thought he was fat.

 

The nook was a tight squeeze, but he managed to get inside.

 

You frown, seeing him head the wrong way. ‘ _ He is hiding _ .’ You walk to find Little Cato.

 

Jack buries his head into his legs as he mopes.

 

You find Little Cato. He turns to you and smiles. “Hey, mom.” You smile. “Hun, I need a favor. You know all the best hiding places.”

 

‘ _ When did I get so insecure _ ?’ Jack scoffs at himself. ‘ _ When did I think I stopped _ ?’

 

He nods. “Jack is hiding. Where would he hide?” Little Cato thinks. “Follow me!” You follow him as he leads.

 

Tears filled his eyes as he starts aching at being curled so long. He missed when he could come here to cry and mope and stay in the same position for hours on end. Now, he was lucky to get ten minutes.

 

Little Cato leads you to a little nook. You peek inside and see Jack. “Jack?”

 

Jack looks to you, surprised. ‘ _ How did she know about my little hidey hole _ ?’

 

You kneel down even though it hurt your back. “Sweetie, come out.”

 

“Uh uh.”

 

You hold your hand out. “Please, baby.”

 

He scoots farther away.

 

You look at Little Cato. “Could you leave us?” He nods and runs off. “Baby, what's wrong?”

 

“I can't fit into my robes anymore.”

 

You sigh. “Sweetie, we can get you different robes.”

 

“Why couldn't Xavier stay smaller a little longer?”

 

“He needs to grow, Sweetie. You're fine just the way you are. You're not fat.”

 

“...I'm ashamed to be seen this way.”

 

“Baby, you shouldn't be. Our child is in you, you should be proud.”

 

“I was raised with the idea that any Getexian that was seen during pregnancy should be...ostracized.” He explains, curling himself further.

 

You frown. “No, no, no, baby. You are beautiful everywhere.” You hold your arms out. “Just come here, please?”

 

“Humans have their beliefs about pregnancy and Getexians have theirs.”

 

“Then, let me show you our beliefs. Please, baby, come out.”

 

Through his self-loathing, he was surprised that you hadn't figured out that he couldn't be coaxed out. If he didn't want to leave, he would have to be gotten out by force, and he was safely out of your reach.

 

You sigh. “Fine.” You get up to find Little Cato.

 

He sighs in relief. ‘ _ Bending down like that isn't good for her _ .’

 

You find Little Cato and bring him back to the nook. “Can you get him out?” You whisper. He nods and slides in.

 

Jack buries his head further into his legs.

 

“Jack?” Little Cato kneels down.

 

Jack turns his head. “Hmm?”

 

He holds his hand out. “Please come out. Mom is worried.”

 

Jack groans. ‘ _ So much for moping _ .’ He obliges the preteen. ‘ _ Why am I such a pushover for him _ ?’

 

He smiles, grabbing his hand and slowly pulls him out.

 

“You're lucky I can't seem to say no to you.” Jack remarks.

 

He giggles as they get out. You sigh in relief.

 

“How exactly did you find me?” Jack asks.

 

“I go there when I'm scared.” Little Cato whispers.

 

Jack turns to him. ‘ _ Did he show my fiance _ ?’ “Traitor.” He teases lightly.

 

He giggles. You sigh and kneel down. “Are you ok?”

 

Jack shrugs.

 

You sigh. You gently grab his hand. “Little Cato, go back to your dad. Me and Jack need to talk.” Little Cato nods and runs off again.

 

Jack watches him run off. ‘ _ Brat _ .’

 

You pull him back to the bedroom, not saying anything.

  
‘ _ She's starting to worry me. Why is she being so quiet _ ?’


	33. Chapter 33

You pull him into the room and shut the door. You turn to him. “You still think you're fat, don't you?”

 

“Yes. I was raised with the idea that a Getexian swollen with pregnancy was a shameful sight.” Jack replies, taking a step back.

 

“Then, doesn't that make me fat too?” You ask, stepping forward.

 

He shakes his head, retreating, “No! Humans are different.”

 

“How?” You ask, pushing him into a corner.

 

“On a Getexian, pregnancy is filthy. On a human, it's attractive. It's the same reason humans find Getexians cute when a Getexian doesn't.”

 

You kneel down. “You are not filthy.” You cup his cheek.

 

He looks up at you.

 

“You are beautiful...handsome, sexy. You're not filthy.”

 

“How?” He squeaks.

 

You lift him up. You place your hands on his bottom. “Just seeing that child grow in you makes me know I did good, fucking that little pussy of yours.”

 

He blushes and looks away.

 

( **Spanking & Sex scene here** )

 

You grin and lightly smack his bottom. “Look at me.”

 

He gasps and looks at you.

 

You smirk. “You are not fat. Say it.”

 

He shakes his head. ‘ _ Why can't she understand _ ?’

 

You smack his bottom a little harder. “Say it.”

 

He bites his lip to keep in the pained gasp.

 

You growl and lay him on the bed. You rip his pants off and turn him over, being gentle with his stomach.

 

He tries to wriggle away.

 

You grab his legs and hold him still. “Say it.”

 

He shakes his head. ‘ _ Can't she understand that we have different views on this _ ?’

 

You smack his bottom, grinning.

 

He yelps and tries to twist around.

 

“Just say it, and I'll stop.” You growl.

 

He shakes his head again.

 

You smack his other cheek, grinning as it jiggles a bit.

 

He yelps at the sting.

 

“Say. It.”

 

He buries his head into the covers as he shakes his head.

 

You smack his bottom harder, watching it turn slightly red.

 

He muffles his pained cry.

 

You rub his cheek gently, soothing it. “Say it.”

 

He shakes his head.

 

You smack his other cheek, hard, and take your other hand and shove two fingers in his dripping pussy. “Say it.”

 

He yelps as your fingers push roughly into him.

 

You roughly finger him. “Say it! You're not fat!”

 

Tears filled his eyes as he shakes his head.

 

You add another finger as you smack him again.

 

He whimpers at the stretch and the blow.

 

“Say it!” You growl.

 

‘ _ How far is she going to take this _ ?’

 

You growl, pulling your fingers out. “Fine.”

 

He breathes heavily as he turns over to look at you.

 

You glare at him. “If you're going to sit in here all day and pout,” you walk to the nightstand and pull out the vibrating bead and tape it to his clit, “you will be punished.” You put it on the lowest setting.

 

He gasped at the vibrations.

 

You grab a book that was on the nightstand and sat next to him and begin reading, ignoring him. You turn it to its medium speed.

 

He whines as he tries to squirm the vibrating bead directly off his clit.

 

You turn it onto the highest speed as you turn the page.

 

He squeals. He places a hand on his tummy.

 

As soon as you know he's about to cum, you turn off the bead, not even looking at him. You keep your eyes on the book.

 

He shudders in relief. His hand trails lower. ‘ _ Maybe I can get the bead off without her noticing _ .’

 

You glance at him and _tsked_. You turn the bed onto the highest setting again. “Do not touch yourself.” You command.

 

He squeaks as the bead turns back on. He tries shifting his legs too see if that'll dislodge it.

 

You sigh and stand up. You grab some panties from your drawer and begin tying his arms to the headboard. “Keep those legs open or I'm spanking you harder than last time.”

 

Whimpering, he obeys.

 

You go back to teasing reading. You keep glancing at him so you know when he's about to cum.

 

He can do nothing to dislodge the stupid vibrating bead, not without disobeying you.

 

You can tell he's close by the moans he makes. You shut the bead off, smirking.

 

He shivers and whimpers.

 

“I will let you cum when you say it.” You turned the page, smirking.

 

An idea occurs to him. His Light! He tilts his hips up so he can see what he's doing.

 

You sigh and turn the bead on again.

 

He gasps, but doesn't lose focus. He manages to slip it off his clit.

 

You don't notice as your eyes are on the book.

 

He nudges it a little further until his clit is no longer being abused by it.

 

“Are you going to say it?” You ask, not looking at him.

 

Trying to keep the victory out of his voice, he whimpers, “N-n-no.”

 

You turn to him but gasp as you're pushed down by an invisible force. “W-what?”

 

“Forgot my Light, didn't you?” He asks.

 

You squirm. “Y-Yes.”

 

Splitting his concentration, he keeps you down as he sets about untying his wrists, slipping them away as soon as he has the bonds loose enough. He removes the bead that's still going and turns his undivided attention to you.

 

You bite your lip, looking at him. You knew you were in trouble now.

 

Looking you over, he grins cruelly as he uses his Light to raise the very toy you'd been using to torture him.

 

You stare at him, wide-eyed, watching him. “W-what are you going to do?”

 

He chuckles but doesn't answer. Instead, he slips a hand into your clothes to tease your clit.

 

You gasp and squirm. “H-Hey!”

 

He raises an eyebrow, eyes glowing gold.

 

You moan, squirming.

 

He manipulates the bead to your clit, still vibrating, and sits back, waiting.

 

You arch your back, gasping. “J-jack!”

 

He smirks as he watches.

 

You squirm and whimper. Your arms are held above your head by his Light and your shirt lifts up, showing your stomach.

 

He leans forward to rub your tummy gently.

 

You whimper. “J-jack.” Your body was so sensitive, you were already so close.

 

He chuckles cruelly, “Cum for me, darling.”

 

You scream as you cum.

 

He smirks as he watches.

 

You cry out as the bead keeps going.

 

He caresses your tummy.

 

You cum again already. “F-fuck!” You squirm.

 

He chuckles as you cum again.

 

Tears fill your eyes as more pleasure runs through your body. You begin swearing in his native tongue.

 

A shiver runs through him as you cuss in Getexian.

 

“Kepo!” You scream.

 

His tongue glides over his teeth. Hearing you scream in Getexian is affecting him.

 

“Kepo! Kepo! Kepo!” Your body shakes as he's close again.

 

His breathing gets shallow as he watches the show.

 

You cum again. “ **Kepo** !” You keep swearing in his native tongue.

 

“Having fun?”

 

You respond to him in his native tongue. “Y-Yes.”

 

“Good. Glad to hear it. Let's see how many times I can make you cum.”

 

You whimper, shaking.

 

“Unless you want to safeword…”

 

You shake your head. “I-I can take our it...I'm a good girl...I deserve my punishment.”

 

He chuckles. “Suite yourself.”

 

You shake as you cum for the fifth time.

 

He watches, a wicked smile on his face.

 

Your pussy is dripping with your cum as you cry out.

 

He begins to feel sorry for you. Sighing, he released you, his eyes dimming back down.

 

You cum again. Your eyes roll back and your body stops shaking. You don't move.

 

Concerned, he removes the bead, finds the control for it, and turns it off.

 

You still don't move. You lay there, your breath shallow.

 

“YN? Are you ok?”

 

You don't respond. You passed out.

  
‘ _Great. I've made her fall unconscious_.’ After covering you up ace redressing, he returns to mope in a new small nook that he vainly hoped Little Cato _didn't_ know about.


	34. Chapter 34

~A few hours later~

 

You groan and shift. Your body felt like it was hit by a truck.

 

Jack's been in his new hiding spot since he forced you to fall unconscious. He had long since stopped crying, opting instead to allow his mind to go down dark paths. ‘ _I am_ horrible! _I am_ _a_ horrible _boyfriend! Who forces their fiance to cum so many times she passes out_?’

 

You move out of the bed, but as you stand, your legs wobble and you fall. “Ah!”

 

‘ _ I should've gone easier on her. I shouldn't have lost control like that _ .’

 

You try standing up but fall again. “Jack! Jack, help me!” You get no response.

 

‘ _ I won't be able to forgive myself for this. I should've just gone against my beliefs and given in _ .’

 

“ **Jack** ! **Avocato** ! **Anybody** !” You screamed, crying. You felt weak.

 

He vaguely hears a scream. His eyes widen. Pulling himself out of his nook and floating to the ground, he heads to the bedroom. He didn't know if that was where the scream had come from, but he needed to check on you first.

 

You cry as you try standing up but fall again. You hold your stomach. “Please!”

 

He gasps as he sees you on the ground. Using his Light, he placed you gently back on the bed and rushes to your side.

 

You cry and hold your stomach. “Where were you?”

 

“Hiding. I'm so sorry I left you here alone! That was stupid! You could've been killed and it would've been my fault. Are you alright, my darling?”

 

You cry and nod. Everything was hitting you at once.

 

Panicking, he has a guard fetch the physician.

 

“W-why did you leave me?” You sobbed.

 

“I'm so sorry! I felt guilty for doing that to you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.”

 

The doctor runs in. “What happened?” You cry, holding your stomach.

 

“She fell. I think something might be wrong.”

 

The doctor walked over and touched your arm. You screamed and pulled away. “This isn't right. What happened before she fell?”

 

“I don't know! I was elsewhere! I only returned when I heard her scream.”

 

“He made me cum six times!” You yelled. The doctor sighed. “Now, I understand.”

 

Jack looks away, ashamed. ‘ _ Oh titans, what have I done _ ?’

 

“Did she pass out?” He asks.

 

Jack nods, too guilt-ridden to speak.

 

“Her body is oversensitive. It's like you fried her nerves a bit. She will be better in a day, but no more sex!”

 

Jack nods his understanding.

 

“Try not to touch her much. Keep her in bed as well. Her body needs rest.” The doctor walks out.

 

“I understand. Thank you.”

 

You sit there, whimpering.

 

“I'm so sorry I did this to you.”

 

“I-it's ok.”

 

“No, it's not. I _never_ should have gotten that out of control. You're only bedridden because of me. I should've just said what you wanted to hear. I'm so sorry.”

 

“I-if I wanted to stop, I would have said Time. I went too far.” You whimper as you move more onto the bed.

 

“You were immobile! I was the one who went too far. Don't move around too much, you need to keep still.”

 

You whimper. “I want to lay down.”

 

He uses his Light to lay you down, gently. He covers you up.

 

You whine and reach out to him. You needed him. You felt alone and scared.

 

He takes your hand, gently.

 

You sniff. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Don't be. I'm the one that should be sorry. If I hadn't have been so cruel and selfish, this wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry.”

 

You squeeze his hand, whimpering. “Just...please don't leave me. I feel alone.”

 

He nods and lays as close to you as he can without you two touching.

 

You close your eyes, sniffling. “Why did you hide?”

 

“Because, I did a horrible thing to you. I didn't want to deal with it here, so I decided to find a new hiding spot. I'm so sorry I left. That was stupid and reckless of me. I put you and our child at risk. I'll never be able to forgive myself for that.”

 

“Don't beat yourself up...it's ok...I'm ok...the baby is ok.”

 

“If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. Force Avocato to shoot me, most likely.”

 

Your eyes widen. “Don't you dare say that!” You grab his hand, despite your body screaming at you not to.

 

He panics and wriggles his hand out of yours and says, “Stay still!”

 

You cry, “No! You need to understand that this isn't your fault.”

 

“Yes, it is my fault. I should have just allowed you to do what you wanted to me instead of turning on you.”

 

You grip his hand, tears dripping down your cheeks. “It's ok...please.”

 

He felt awful for doing this to you. If anything happened to you, he _would_ make Avocato kill him. He leans his forehead close to yours.

 

You sniff. “I love you...so Kepoog much.”

 

“I love you too, my darling, my precious darling.”

 

You smile and close your eyes. You needed rest, but you were afraid he was going to leave again.

 

“Sleep. I'm not going anywhere. Not again.”

 

You nod. “Promise?” You mumble, drifting to sleep.

 

“I promise.”

 

You fall asleep, holding his hand. Your hand shakes from your fried nerves.

 

He eases his hand out of yours but otherwise stays put.


	35. Chapter 35

~ Next day~

 

Jack's eyes droop. He's stayed up all night.

 

You slowly wake up. “Jack?” You wanted to make sure he was still there.

 

“I'm here, my darling, I'm here.”

 

You smile and look at him. You see the dark circles under his eyes. “Did you sleep ok?”

 

He hates to do it, but he lies, putting his mask in place, “Better than I deserved.”

 

You smile. “Ok.” You grab his hand, feeling better.

 

He allows it for the time being.

 

You yawn. “I'm hungry.”

 

He calls for Eric to get you something to eat.

 

“I could have made something.” You mumbled.

 

“The physician said that you need to stay in bed. Unless I hear him personally say that you can get up, you're not getting up.”

 

You pout. “But baby…”

 

“No buts! You have to stay put!”

 

You puff your cheeks at him. Eric comes in with a tray of food.

 

He takes the tray from him, thanks him, uses his Light to help you sit up, and proceeds to hand feed you.

 

You pout. “I can feed myself!”

 

“You need to do as little moving as possible.” He returns.

 

You pout but let him feed you anyway.

 

Soon, the tray is empty. He moves it to the bedside table before returning to your side.

 

You sigh and lay there. It was going to be a boring day.

 

“If you want, I can have a guard tell Avocato to bring Little Cato so you two can visit.” He offers.

 

You smile. “That would be nice.”

 

He does just that.

 

Little Cato and Avocato walk in. “Mom, are you ok?” He runs up to the bed, looking worried.

 

“Careful. Her body's a little too sensitive right now.” Jack warns quickly.

 

He steps back, his ears flattening. “What happened?” “I fell, Sweetie. My body is more sensitive since I'm pregnant.” You half lied.

 

Jack hides a guilty wince from the preteen.

 

“You sure you're ok?” Avocato asks. You nod. “Since Mister Grump over here won't let me get up, I was wondering if you could run to town for me?”

 

“Mister Grump? Excuse me for ensuring that you followed the physician's orders.” Jack lightly teases.

 

You stick your tongue out. “Little Cato, can you get me a pen and paper?” He nods and runs out.

 

Jack raises an eyebrow.

 

He runs back in and gently passes it to you. You smile, gently taking it and writing what you need down.

 

Jack shifts uncomfortably. He's tired, hungry, and a little sore from curling in on himself for hours on end, but he fights against it all. He doesn't care what happens to him so long as you are alright. Besides, a little self-torture never harmed anyone.

 

You pass the pad to Avocato. He looks at the list and nods. “Can I come, Dad?” Avocato smiles and nods. They walk out. You went to lay back down but hear his stomach growl. You go to move off the bed.

 

“Oh, no you don't!” He says, using his Light to move you back where you were gently.

 

You whine. “But you're hungry!”

 

“Don't worry about me! All that matters is you recovering!”

 

You whine. “You need to take care of yourself too!” You try wiggling out of his hold, making your nerves worse.

 

“Stop moving! I'll be fine. You just rest.”

 

You keep moving. “You're not fine!”

 

“YN LN! Stop. Moving! You're making yourself worse!”

 

You hiss at him. “Let me go! I can't sit around all day!”

 

“You can, and you will. Settle down. Do you want Little Cato to see you get worse?” He knew it was a dirty card to pay, but he was running out of options.

 

You stop moving. You look down. “N-no.”

 

He releases you. He sighs in relief.

 

You whimper as your sensitive body touches the sheets. You lay down and sniff.

 

He pets your hair gently.

 

“I hate this.” You whisper. You close your eyes and tears fall.

 

“I know.”

 

You look up at him. You still see his dark circles under his eyes. “You didn't sleep at all, did you?” You ask, whispering.

 

He winces slightly.

 

“Baby...answer me.”

 

“No, I didn't. With good reason! I needed to keep an eye on you. I can't protect you while I'm asleep.”

 

You frown. “I don't need protecting.”

 

“Do you even know how many assassination attempts there have been on my life _while_ I'm sleeping? Way more than comfortable.”

 

You sigh. “Sweetie, you have slept before without a problem. Why now?”

 

“Call it paranoia.”

 

You roll your eyes. Avocato knocks and comes in with bags.

 

Jack uses his Light to bring the bags to the bag and set them down.

 

You sit up and open the bags, smiling. “Thank you so much.” It as fabric for baby clothes, blankets, and stuffed animals.

 

Jack shakes off a dizzy spell. ‘ _What is_ wrong _with me? I've gone longer than a day without sleeping or eating and never had this problem before_.’

 

You look at him, worried. “Avocato, one more favor?” He nods. “Please make him something to eat. He won't let me.”

 

“I told you, I'll be fine. You're all that matters.” Jack protests.

 

“Avocato, make him something.” He walks off. “You have a baby in you. You cannot skip food and sleep.” You say, glaring.

 

Jack glares back.

 

You sigh, taking the fabric and needles out.

 

He rolls his eyes.

 

You puff your cheeks. “I'm sorry. I need to do something while I'm stuck in bed.” You glare at him. Little Cato walks in with a cup. “Dad made hot chocolate for you.” He says, smiling.

 

Jack reluctantly takes the cup. “Thanks.”

 

He smiles and walks off. You smile and begin sewing. “I think he likes you now.”

 

He snorts. He very much doubted it. He was firmly convinced that Little Cato still hates him.

 

You roll your eyes. “Drink your hot chocolate, Grump.”

 

He takes a sip.

 

“How is it?” You ask.

 

“Good, creamy.”

 

You chuckle. Avocato walks in with a tray. Eggs and toast were on it. Something simple, but good for the baby.”

 

Jack takes another sip of his hot chocolate, not acknowledging the tray.

 

“Jack.” You say with warning.

 

Jack raises an eyebrow.

 

“Eat.” You say, not looking up as you sew.

 

“I said I was fine.”

 

“I will force feed you if you don't eat.” You say, glaring.

 

Glaring back, Jack took a piece of toast and nibbled on it.

 

You sighed. “Thank you...remember, you're eating for two now.”

 

Jack huffs.

 

Avocato chuckles. “I keep forgetting you two aren't married yet.”

 

Jack turns to him, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Cause you two fight like you're married.” You laugh.

 

Jack snorts in amusement.

 

You reach over and steal his other piece of toast and bite into it.

 

Jack smirks. ‘ _ Maybe if I eat slowly enough, she'll steal the eggs too _ .

 

You munch on the toast. “You better eat those eggs.”

 

“You have them.”

 

You raise a brow. “I already ate. You haven't.”

 

Jack shrugs, glancing at Avocato for backup.

 

“You have a baby to feed.” He says, smirking.

 

‘ _ Why do I keep looking to him for backup _ ?’ “Traitor.” Jack grumbles.

 

He laughs. “I'll eat an egg.” Little Cato piped up. “Haven't eaten yet.” He mumbles.

 

“Go for it. You need all the nutrients you can get.” Jack encourages. ‘ _Yes! At_ _least_ someone _is on my side today_.’

 

He grabs the fork and begins to eat the egg happily.

 

Jack smiles and nibbles his toast.

 

You smile, seeing them both eat. You finish your toast and go back to sewing.

 

Jack winces as he feels an angry kick from the baby growing inside him.

 

You raise a brow. “You ok?”

 

Jack nods. “The baby kicked. Hard.”

 

You smile. “Yeah, he'll do that.” Little Cato finishes the one egg. “Can I have the other one?” He asks softly.

 

Jack nods. “Of course, you can.”

 

He smiles and eats the other one. You pout, but don't say anything.

 

Jack finishes his toast. He would be smug he got out of being forced to eat if it wasn't for another kick.

 

You reach over and rub his stomach. “Baby doesn't like toast, huh?”

 

“I don't think not liking toast is the problem.” Jack admits.

 

You raise a brow. “What's the problem, then?”

 

Jack looks away. ‘ _ He is probably peeved because I haven't eaten fast and frequently enough, I haven't slept, and I had remained curled up in my new hiding spot for hours on end _ .’

 

“Baby, why is the baby kicking so much?” You ask as the baby kicked your hand.

 

He tells you...in Getexian.

 

You stare back at him wide-eyed. You respond back to him lowly in Getexian.

 

Jack looks away.

 

Avocato looks at you confused. “Avocato, get some fruit please.” You say lowly, trying to stay calm. He runs off to get some.

 

“I'll be fine, honest.”

 

“You are going to kill this baby!” You growl.

 

He freezes at that.

 

“The baby feeds off of your nutrients. What you eat and drink goes to him. Not eating is starving him.” You look at him. “Is that what you want?”

 

He looks down. “No.”

 

“You are going to eat then go to sleep. I am fine. I won't move unless I need to use the bathroom. Do you understand me?”

 

He nods.

 

Avocato walks in with some fruit and sets the plate on the bed. “I'm sorry guys, but he needs rest. You can come back later.” They nod and leave.

 

He dutifully begins to eat.

 

You sew quietly. You were too angry to say anything.

 

He peeks at you as he eats.

 

You sew, glaring at your hands. ‘ _ I should have pushed him more to eat his eggs _ .’

 

He didn't realize just how hungry he was until he had started eating. He eats everything on the plate.

 

You glance over and grab the empty plate and set it on the nightstand. “Sleep.”

 

He's too tired to argue. He shifts so he's laying down, his stomach satisfied and the baby's kicking non-existent. He closes his eyes, immediately falling asleep.

 

You smile, watching him sleep. You continue sewing, keeping an eye on him.

 

He dreams of a young boy who looks just like him but with your eyes.

 

You giggle, seeing him smile in his sleep.

 

He seems angry with Jack.

 

You sew but stop when you feel him kick his leg.

 

He tells Jack that he hates him.

 

He begins to whimper. You look over, worried.

 

Jack begs his forgiveness. He glares at him.

 

Jack begins to kick and whimper. “Baby?” You shake his shoulder.

 

He opens his eyes. “Hmm? What's wrong? Is it the baby?”

 

“Sweetie, you were kicking and whimpering.”

 

He tells you his dream.

 

“Oh, baby...he doesn't hate you.” You grab his hand, gently.

 

“How do you know? You said so yourself, I was starving him by starving myself.”

 

You kiss his hand. “Sweetie, it was just one meal. I was upset, and I'm sorry. He does not hate you.”

 

He realizes, it's been more than one meal. He needs to be more careful. “You felt the kicks.”

 

“It was a warning. He was saying, ‘Daddy! I'm hungry!’" 

 

‘ _ My son isn't even out of the womb yet, and I am a terrible father _ .’

 

You kiss his head. “Our unborn children love you, and so do I. But, you need sleep. I'll be right here.”

 

He smiles and settles back down to sleep.

 

You smile and go back to sewing.

 

He doesn't dream again.


	36. Chapter 36

~ Hours later~

 

Jack stretches as he woke up, feeling refreshed.

 

You smile. “Hi, Sweetie.”

 

“Hi.” He feels a little kick. He smiles and places a hand on his tummy.

 

“How're you feeling?” Your hands feel numb from sewing for hours.

 

“A lot better, actually. Feels like Xavier agrees.”

 

You smile. “That's good. Look what I made.” You hold up a small, blow onesie.

 

He coos at it.

 

He smiles back. “I'm sure he will.”

 

“Ugh, my hands hurt now.”

 

He looks at you, concerned.

 

You shake your hands to get feeling back.

 

He sighs and shakes his head.

 

You stick your tongue out. “I had to do something!”

 

He nods.

 

You lay back and huff. “I want to get out of bed!”

 

“Not until the physician says that you can.”

 

You whine and scoot to the edge, trying to sneak off.

 

He uses his Light to slide you back into place.

 

You whine. “Come on!”

 

Sighing, he has a guard fetch the physician to check in on you.

 

The doctor walks in. “How are you feeling?” “Sore.” He walks over and gently grabs your arm. You hiss.

 

Jack sits up on his knees, concerned.

 

“You're still sensitive. You need rest.”

 

Jack looks at you. ‘ _ That can't have made her happy _ .’

 

You huff. “God damn it!”

 

Jack forces down a snicker. Instead, he informs the physician, “She keeps trying to sneak off the bed.”

 

He sighs. “Keep her in bed, please. Her nerves are still fried.”

 

Jack nods and asks as he leaves if he would track down Avocato and his son and tell them that they're free to visit if they want.

 

He smiles and nods. “Of course, sir.” He walks out.

 

He leans back a little and returns his focus to you.

 

You sigh as you lay there. You were starting to get a headache.

 

He shifts so he leans close to you.

 

You smile softly and move closer to him, even though you weren't supposed to.

 

He rolls his eyes. ‘ _ Why can't she stay still _ ?’

 

“I saw that.”

 

He sticks his tongue out at you.

 

You smile and close your eyes.

 

He smiles.

 

“My head hurts.”

 

“Why didn't you tell the physician?”

 

You shrug. “It's just a headache.”

 

He shakes his head.

 

You lay there with your eyes closed. It was pounding.

 

He calls for Eric to make you some tea.

 

“I'm fine, baby.” You mumble.

 

“Yeah, that doesn't sound familiar at all.” He teases lightly.

 

You sigh, not opening your eyes. The light hurt.

 

Absently, he uses his Light to dim the lights for you.

 

“Thank you.” You mumble. You pull the covers up to your nose to hide half of your face.

 

He nods.

 

Eric walks in with a cup of tea. He sets it on the nightstand. “Anything else, sir?”

 

He shakes his head. “That's all for now. Thank you.”

 

He nods and walks out. You lay there, your brows furrowed in pain.

 

He pets your hair.

 

You sigh gently. That felt better.

 

He smiles fondly.

 

“I love you. I don't say that enough.” You mumble.

 

“I love you too.”

 

You smile, your cheeks turning a slight red. Every time he said that, you always got butterflies.

 

He chuckles lightly.

 

You drift back and forth from sleep, trying to stay awake.

 

He settles next to you.

 

You slowly fall asleep.

 

He stays put, watching over you.

 

You touch in your sleep, your nerves still overreacting.

 

He looks at you, concerned.

 

Your hands twitch under the blankets as you sleep.

 

‘ _ I wish there was something I could do to help her _ .’

 

You whimper in your sleep. Your head and body were killing you.

 

He pets your hair. That seemed to help before.

 

You sigh in your sleep and calm down. You were in a state of sleep and not sleeping.

 

He continues to pet your hair as he softly sings his mother's Iullaby.

 

You slowly fall asleep fully. Your hand twitches once in a while, but you stay asleep.

 

He sighs in relief. You need all the sleep you can get.


	37. Chapter 37

~ Next morning~

 

Jack hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep.

 

You're still sleeping, your face snuggled into your pillow.

 

He glances at you, still half asleep, and coos silently. ‘ _And she claims that_ I'm _cute_.’

 

You smile in your sleep as you snuggle into your pillow.

 

‘ _I've_ really _got to get a recording bot and keep it on the bedside table_.’

 

You mumble in your sleep as you dream.

 

‘ _ I wonder what she's dreaming about _ .’

 

“Jack…” You mumble quietly.

 

He hums.

 

You begin to whimper in your sleep. “No...no.”

 

He pets your hair again.

 

“Please, don't leave me.” You whimper in your sleep.

 

“Never, my darling.” He whispers in your ear. Truthfully, he was afraid you'd leave _him_.

 

You whimper as you snuggle closer to him.

 

He smiles gently.

 

You calm down as you stop whimpering.

 

He felt a tiny kick. He chuckles gently and places his free hand on his swollen tummy.

 

You groan as you wake up.

 

“How are you feeling?” He asks, worried.

 

You yawn. “Fine.”

 

He nods.

 

You sit up and move to get up.

 

He stops you with his Light.

 

You whine, “I need to pee!”

 

Reluctantly, he releases you.

 

You stand up on wobbly legs and grip the wall.

 

He gets up to manually aid you, letting you lean against him.

 

“I'm fine, baby.” You say.

 

He nods.

 

You walk into the bathroom and grip the counter to help you.

 

He watches, concerned.

 

You shut the door and sigh.

 

He rolls his eyes. ‘ _ Honestly! I've seen her naked, it's not such a big deal anymore _ .’

 

You come back out a few minutes later, feeling better. You waddle past the bed. You cannot sit in that bed any longer.

 

“You're supposed to be resting.”

 

You flip him off, feeling grumpy. You walk to the kitchen.

 

He follows you, ready with his Light in case you fall.

 

You begin cooking and humming. You felt weak, but didn't care at the moment.

 

He groans. ‘ _ Why is she so stubborn _ ?’

 

You go to the cupboard to grab a bowl and one of your legs give out. You gasp and grip the counter.

 

He rushes over to you, using his body to steady yours.

 

“I'm fine! I'm fine!” You stand up, huffing.

 

“Are you sure?” He asks. He feels a jolt of pain but he ignores it.

 

You huff. “Yes, stop worrying.”

 

He huffs back, “It's my job to worry.” He feels the jolt again. His eyes twitches at it momentarily.

 

You walk to the fridge. “Stress isn't good for the baby.”

 

“Neither is you overdoing it.” He retaliates.

 

You roll your eyes as you grab some milk and eggs.

 

The jolt returns tenfold and he barely has time to use his Light to keep himself standing.

 

You look at him, worried. “What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing. Why?”

 

“You keep jolting. Is it the baby.”

 

“I don't know.” He whispers. His Light fails him and he collapses. He can't help but cry out as he falls in a heap.

 

“Jack!” You kneel down and lift him up, gently. “Baby, what's wrong?”

 

He whimpers as the jolt comes again and he hugs his middle, where it's emanating from.

 

You pick him up and run as fast as you could to the doctor's room.

 

He whines in protest.

 

The doctor turns around, shocked. “What's wrong?” “He collapsed!”

 

Jack clenches his eyes shut against the pain. What if he was losing the baby? He would be heartbroken if that happened.

 

“What has he been doing?” He asks.

 

‘ _ Oh, great. Nosy doctors. I miss the time when I could diagnose myself and recover _ .’

 

“He was using his Light.” You say, worried as you set him on the chair.

 

If Jack could get past the pain, he would roll his eyes. ‘ _ There is nothing wrong with me using my Light _ .’

 

“We need to do some tests. We will scan the levels of your Light in your body.” The nurse brings out some type of X-ray.

 

Jack shakes his head weakly. ‘ _I do_ not _want to be poked and probed. Not even with my fiance here with me_.’

 

“We need you to sit still while we do this.” The nurse moved the machine in front of him. “1. 2. 3.” She turns it on.

 

Jack squirms, trying to get away.

 

“Sir, you need to hold still.” He places a hand on his shoulder.

 

Jack manages to open his eyes enough to glare, a golden glow taking over.


	38. Chapter 38

“Sweetie, look at me.” You turn his face to yours.

 

Jack kicks at the machines before focusing on you, eyes dimming down

 

“It's ok...it's not going to hurt you...it's going to take some pictures and it's done.”

 

Jack whimpers and curls up.

 

“Wait, stop! I have an idea.” The doctor stops what they're doing. You waddle off. “I will be right back.”

 

Jack glares at the doctor. As long as he doesn't move, he won't retaliate violently.

 

You walk back in, holding Little Cato's hand. In his other hand is his bunny he brought along to help. He walks over to Jack. “Hi.”

 

Jack glances at him, his eyes softening immediately.

 

He sits next to him. “Doctors scare me too.” He states.

 

Jack manages a weak smile, despite the pain. “More or less than me?”

 

“I'm not sure. I'm always afraid they will give me shots but...I learned that they just want you to feel better.

 

Jack nods once, grimacing.

 

He holds out his bunny. “Sam can help you feel better if you hug him.” He smiles.

 

Jack raises an eyebrow. ‘ _ He named his bunny _ Sam?  _ I get naming your toys, but _ Sam?’

 

He looks confused. “Do you not like him?” He looks down, sad. “I thought you would since Mom made him.”

 

“It's not that.” As stupid as it makes him feel, Jack reaches out to caress the toy’s ear. He was shocked at how soft it felt.

 

Little Cato gently passes Sam to him. “Both me and him will be here if you're scared.” He smiles.

 

Jack can't help a chuckle. ‘ _ Why am I such a pushover for this preteen _ ?’ “I just don't like being poked or prodded by anyone lacking finesse.”

 

Little Cato giggles. “Nobody does. I think it kinda tickles.” While Jack was distracted, they turned on the machine.

 

“Since _when_ are you ticklish?” Jack teases.

 

He blushes. “I-I never said that I was.”

 

“Uh huh. That blush says otherwise.”

 

“No, it doesn't.” He pouts.

 

Jack shifts slightly, uncurling himself, keeping his attention on Little Cato. “Uh huh. Sure.”

 

The machine begins scanning his body. “Are you ticklish, Jack?”

 

“If I tell, you have to promise not to try, whatever my answer is.”

 

He nods and holds out his pinky. “Pinky promise.”

 

“Pinky promise.” Jack says as they seal the pinky promise. “I am at times. An old friend of mine used to love pranking me with things like feathers string, and other ticklish things he could find. He once put shaving cream in one of my hands and tickled my nose with a feather duster...while I was sleeping.”

 

Little Cato begins giggling. “Really?” He had a mischievous look in his eye.

 

“Really. What are you thinking?”

 

He looks away. “Nothing.”

 

“You're not planning to use that stupid prank on me, are you?”

 

“No! Never!” He grins. He reaches over and pokes Jack's side.

 

Jack squeaks and glares playfully at him. “You pinky swore not to!”

 

He giggles. “Sorry!” You smile, watching. “Hey, Jack, guess what?”

 

Jack turns to you. “Hmm?”

 

“They're done scanning.” You grin.

 

Jack's eyes widened. When had _that_ happened?

 

You chuckle. “They have one more test, I think...but you're really not going to like it.”

 

Jack's eyes narrow. ‘ _ What aren't I going to like _ ?’

 

The doctor comes up with a tray of needles. “We need to take some blood samples.”

 

Jack's eyes widen as he pales. “No.”

 

“Sir, we need to!”

 

His eyes glow gold in warning.

 

“Sir, it's for your own good.” He steps forward.

 

Jack growls threateningly.

 

He steps closer and grabs his hand. “You will only feel a pinch.” ‘ _ This isn't going to end well _ .’

 

Jack jerks back, using his Light to move the needles out of range. “Get. Away. From me.” He growls.

 

Little Cato grabs Jack's hand. “Jack...you're scaring me.”

 

His eyes dim as he turns to him, feeling guilty.

 

He looks up at him with tears in his eyes. You hold your stomach protectively as you stare at him. “Jack, he is just trying to help.”

 

Jack sighs in aggravation before allowing the needles to float back to the tray safely. He didn't want Little Cato to cry.

 

“I'll hold your hand and you hug Sam, ok? It's just a pinch like he said.” Little Cato smiles softly.

 

Jack nods, bracing himself.

 

The doctor pushes the needle into the skin. Blood began to fill the tube.

 

Jack holds back a whimper. He focuses his mind elsewhere.

 

“What's your favorite animal?” Little Cato asks, trying to distract him.

 

“I've always seemed to like kittens.” He answers, blushing a bit.

 

Little Cato grins. “So, you like me then? Kittens look like Ventrexians!”

 

“You're too smart for your own good. Yes, I suppose that's one of the reasons.”

 

He smiles. The doctor pulls the needle out and places a bandaid. “All done.”

 

Jack glances at the doctor briefly before returning his attention to the preteen. “Just out of curiosity, has your father started teaching you how to pick locks?”

 

He blushes. “Um, yes. Why?”

 

Jack shakes his head. “No reason. Just curious. Getexians have an insatiable thirst for knowledge...in all forms. How's it going?”

 

He smiles. “Good. I can hack any door now.” The doctor walks back. “We have the results.”

 

“That's wonderful.” Jack exclaims before running to acknowledge the doctor.

 

“Your Light is taking too much energy from your body when you use it cause most of your energy is going to the baby.”

 

“Are you telling me to stop using my powers?” Jack infers.

 

“Just not as much, Sir.” You sigh.

 

“How much is acceptable?” He grinds out, trying not to snap again in front of the preteen.

 

“Twice is the limit.” He states. Little Cato squeezes his hand, letting him know that it was ok.

 

Jack slightly squeezes back, ‘ _ Thanks for being here _ ’. He groans low in his throat. ‘ _ Great. Another thing getting in the way of ensuring the baby's health _ .’

 

You sigh. “I'll make sure he won't do any more than twice a day.”

 

Jack rolls his eyes. ‘ _ I'm capable of following a doctor's orders _ .’

 

“Try not to use full power too, ok?”

 

Jack raises an eyebrow.

 

You place a hand on his shoulder. “I'll make sure he only uses it for little things.” The doctor nods. “Some rest and you will be all better.”

 

‘ _ Great. Now, I'll have to watch my temper. Perfect _ .’ He rolls his eyes.

 

Little Cato smiles. “I'll help too!”

 

Jack can't help the smile that cracks on his face.

 

“Can you walk?” You ask.

 

Jack stands on shaky legs and grips the chair, after giving Little Cato his toy back.

 

He hugs his toy and holds his hand out.

 

Jack obliges him.

 

Little Cato smiles and gently helps him out of the room. You smile as you follow.

 

Jack's mind processes what he's learned. This...this had been too close for comfort. He places his free hand on his tummy and smiles in relief at feeling a kick.

 

“You ok?” You ask.

 

He nods.

 

Little Cato pulls him into the bedroom. “The doctor said that you need to sleep.”

 

Jack rolls his eyes playfully but climbs under the covers anyway.

 

He climbs up as well and lays down, smiling.

 

Jack wants to curl around him, but he restrains himself. He doesn't know how he'll react and he really didn't want to push his luck with him. He had been close enough to scaring him away earlier, and he didn't want a repeat.

 

He snuggles closer and begins purring. You smile, watching.

 

Jack's eyes droop as he listens to him purr. ‘ _What_ is _it with catlike brings that's so soothing_?’

 

You sit on the bed and lay next to Little Cato, having him on the middle. He purrs louder.

 

His eyes slip shut as he dozes off.

 

Little Cato and you fall asleep, cuddling into him.

 

Jack smiles in his sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

~ Few hours later~

 

Little Cato stirs in his sleep.

 

Jack wakes and scratches behind one of his ears.

 

He purrs and leans closer into his touch.

 

Jack smiles and keeps scratching.

 

A tiny meow leaves his mouth as he purrs. You wake up and watch.

 

He stops scratching behind Little Cato's ear when he notices you looking.

 

You smirk. “Hey.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“Having fun, there?” You ask.

 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” He says haughtily as he moves his hand back to his side.

 

You raise a brow. “Oh, really?”

 

He looks back, unfazed.

 

You shake your head, smiling, and get up.

 

He watches you carefully.

 

You walk to the kitchen and begin making breakfast.

 

‘ _ I wonder if I'm allowed to get up yet _ .’ Jack shifts, trying to not wake the sleeping preteen beside him.

 

He snuggles his bunny and stays asleep.

 

Jack sighs in relief. He nudges himself over to the edge, keeping an eye on him.

 

He stays asleep. You hum as you cook.

 

Once he can safely get off the bed without waking up the preteen, he sneaks out to join you in the kitchen.

 

You hum, not noticing Jack.

 

He leans against the door, watching.

 

You begin singing his mother's Iullaby again. It was stuck in your head.

 

He smirks and holds back a snicker.

 

You turn and almost drop the bowl, seeing him. “Um...hi.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“Why do you always stare at me when I sing?” You ask.

 

“Because you're enchanting.” He replies.

 

You blush. “Quiet, you.”

 

He laughs. “It's true.”

 

You roll your eyes. “Whatever.” You begin making waffles.

 

His tummy growls. He wraps his arms around himself, hoping you hadn't heard.

 

“You hungry?” You ask as you hear his stomach.

 

He looks away, blushing.

 

You set a plate down. “Eat. I'll wake up Little Cato.”

 

He nods and digs in.

 

Little Cato walks out, yawning and holding his bunny.

 

Jack keeps himself from cooing. Instead, he focuses on his breakfast.

 

He sits down next to Jack and you place a plate in front of him.

 

Jack smiles fondly at him.

 

You sit down and you both begin eating.

 

Jack finishes his and gets up to wash your dishes.

 

“When are the babies going to be born?” Little Cato asks.

 

Jack looks at you, unsure who he's asking.

 

“Well, I'm five months pregnant, but since it's an interspecies they might be born soon.”

 

The hot water on Jack's hands feels relaxing and it takes all he has to stay awake.

 

You pick up the plates and take them to the sink. You see Jack's relaxed state and smile.

 

He takes the plates from you, eager to keep allowing the hot water to relax him.

 

You kiss his head. “How about a bath, later?” You ask.

 

“If you want.”

 

“You haven't bathed in days, so yes.”

 

He laughs.

 

Avocato walks in. “Ah, there you are.”

 

Jack inwardly winces. ‘ _ Did he know that Little Cato had been asked to get me calmed down enough to let the doctor run his tests _ ?’ Guilt filled his mind as images of the day of the massacre ran through his thoughts.

 

“Come on, Little Cato, we have errands to run. Hope you feel better, Jack!” They walk out.

  
Jack struggles to control his breathing. ‘ _ Calm down. Stress isn't good for the baby. Calm down. Breathe. Breathe _ .’


	40. Chapter 40

You walk over. “Hey, you ok?”

 

“I'm fine.”

 

You nod. “Come on. A bath will make you feel better.”

 

‘ _ Doubt it _ .’ He nods.

 

You walk to the bathroom to get it started.

 

He follows you.

 

You pour his favorite bubble bath, Japanese Cherry Blossom, in and begin taking off your clothes.

 

He hesitates to remove his own clothes. He was still ashamed of his body.

 

You check the water. It was hot but not too hot. You step in and carefully sit down.

 

He smiles softly.

 

You smile. “Come on in. It's nice.”

 

He removes his clothes and complies.

 

You pull him into your lap and sigh happily.

 

He relaxes against you, almost falling asleep. ‘ _What is_ wrong _with me? It is still morning, yet I am tired already_.’

 

You rub his stomach. “How's that feel?”

 

He gurgles in appreciation.

 

You smile and sit there, enjoying the water.

 

As his body adjusts to the hot water, his mind returns to the massacre. He absently starts playing with a few bubbles while his mind goes dark to avoid suspicion.

 

You noticed how silent he was. “You feeling ok?”

 

“Fine. I'm fine.” ‘ _ Thank titans I learned how to multitask while in the Infinity Guard _ .’

 

You rub his stomach. “You sure?” You whisper.

 

“Yes, of course.” He replies, absently playing with the bubbles, mind still on his dark memories.

 

You sigh. “Why do you lie to me?”

 

He stills. ‘ _ How did she know _ ?’

 

“I am your soon-to-be wife, you can tell me anything.”

 

Sighing, he tells you about what was on his mind.

 

You rub his stomach. “Sweetie, you can't bottle these things up.”

 

“I know.”

 

You kiss his neck softly. “I'll listen, no matter what.”

 

He whines at the kiss.

 

You giggle and place kisses all over his neck.

 

He shivers and squirms.

 

You giggle and nibble on his neck. ‘ _ Doctor said no sex, but he didn't say I couldn't tease him _ .’

 

( **Sex scene here** )

 

He slips a hand to his slick folds and traces a finger along his clit. ‘ _The doctor didn't tell_ me _I couldn't have sex, just my fiancee_.’

 

You hum. “What are you doing, baby?” You whisper.

 

He blushes. ‘ _ Busted _ .’ Reluctantly, he moves his hand away and back to the surface of the water. “N-nothing.” He squeaks.

 

You hum and gently bite down on his neck. “Doesn't look like nothing.” Your hand trails down his leg.

 

He gasps. The bite travels down.

 

“You make the cutest sounds.” You itch closer to his slit.

 

He blushes.

 

You gently rub his lips under the hot water.

 

He moans.

 

“Such a horny slut.” You whisper into his ear before sucking on his neck.

 

His eyes widen at that. ‘ _ That's right...no sex _ .’ As much as he doesn't want to, he shifts forward.

 

You raise a brow. “What are you doing, baby?”

 

“The doctor said no sex, remember?”

 

You hum. “For me. Never said anything about you.” You pull him back.

 

“You know I don't like you tending to my needs and me not getting to attend to yours.”

 

You hum. “You've been stressed. Let me help you.” You rub his clit.

 

He groans as pleasure spiked.

 

You gently rub his clit. “Let it all out, baby.”

 

He whimpers as he arches his hips into your touch.

 

You slowly add a finger. “We'll go at your pace. This is all about you.”

 

His eyes cloud as he nods.

 

You move your finger slowly in and out. You go back to kissing his neck and leaving marks.

 

He shudders and moans.

 

You add a second finger and begin to slowly scissor. “How're you feeling, baby?”

 

He moans at the feeling of your fingers scissoring inside him. “Good, so good.”

 

You smile and turn his head. You bring him into a kiss as you add another finger.

 

He spreads his legs as much as he's able to and kisses you back.

 

You slip your tongue into his mouth and twist it with his. You begin to thrust your fingers, trying to find his little spot.

 

He tangles his tongue with yours, aiming his hips on your fingers and groaning when they hit his g-spot.

 

You suck on his tongue as your fingers hit his spot every time.

 

He shivers and writhes under your touch.

 

You break the kiss to take a breath. Saliva connects your lips as you thrust your fingers harder into him.

 

He whines as he gets close.

 

“You going to cum, baby?” You ask as you take your other hand and rub his clit.

 

He groans and nods.

 

“Cum for me.” You watch as his legs shake, splashing the water.

 

He cries out as he sees stars.

 

You smile and rub his clit as he rides his orgasm. Once he stops shaking, you slowly pull your fingers out.

 

He gasps for air as he comes down from his high.

 

“Feel better?” You ask, rubbing his stomach.

 

He nods, still panting.

 

You kiss his cheek. “Good.”

 

He leans against you.

 

You grab a cloth and put some soap on it. You gently began cleaning him.

 

He sighs at the feeling.

 

You smile and gently lift up his leg and wash it.

 

He relaxes against you.

 

You smile and rinse him off. You begin cleaning yourself.

 

He shuts his eyes in irritation as his body burns with lust. He ignores it for the moment.

 

“You ok, Hun?” You ask, washing your chest. You hold back a gasp. Your breasts have been more sensitive lately.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

You blush. “It's nothing, Hun.”

 

He turns to you and raises an eyebrow.

 

You blush, looking away. “What?”

 

“What's wrong?” He asks again.

 

You sigh. “My breasts are just sensitive, ok?”

 

He nods in understanding.

 

You go back to washing and hold back a moan when you brush a nipple.

 

He looks up at you in sympathy.

 

You finish washing and sit there. Hormones were off the charts and your sensitive breasts weren't helping.

 

He squirms slightly as his body heat rose with hormonal lust.

 

You stare at Jack. You needed him. You needed his fingers in you.

 

He meets your gaze and shrinks back. ‘ _ Guess she is getting the same hormone wave. This isn't good _ .’

 

“Please, Jack.” You whimpered. Even if it was just once, that's all you need.

 

Sighing, he was going to get yelled at later for this, but he hated denying you, he twisted around and sits between your legs. He reached forward to graze your slit.

 

You gasp slightly. “Play with my breasts, please?” Your nipples were swollen.

 

He nods and leans up, using his free hand to tease one nipple while he kissed the other.

 

You gasped, rolling your head back. You needed this.

 

A finger from his hand on your mound dipped in to rub your clit. His hand on your breast gently groped your nipple. His mouth opened to suck your swollen peak.

 

You moan. “So good.” You gasp, feeling something drip from your nipple. “A-ah, I'm sorry!” You think you knew what it was.

 

He pulls back. ‘ _ Did I hurt her _ ?’

 

You look down, seeing milk drip from your swollen nipple. You look away, embarrassed. “I'm sorry.”

 

He looks and smiles. ‘ _ Oh. She is lactating. Hmm _ .’ He looks up at you and slowly swipes his tongue across your dripping nipple, lapping up the milk.

 

You gasp, moaning. That felt amazing. “P-please, don't stop.” You whimper as more milk drips out.

 

He grins and complies, latching on when your nipple is clean and sucking. His finger rubs your clit a little harder.

 

You moan as he suckles and drinks your milk. Your legs shake as pleasure fills your body.

 

‘ _ The taste of her milk is exquisite _ .’ He switches to the other breast, curious if this one will leak.

 

You moan louder as your other breast begins to leak. You grip the sides of the tub, whimpering.

 

His hand on your clit rubs a little harder as he sucks your milk.

 

“I'm so close!” You whimpered as he drinks from you. You wondered what you tasted like.

 

He pulls away long enough to say, “Cum for me, my darling.” then he returns to your breast.

 

You cry out as you cum. More milk dribbles out as you do.

 

He laps it up and sits back.

 

Your face is flushed as you pant. You look at him and see milk on his chin.

 

( **Safe now** )

 

He moves his hand away from your clit.

 

“H-how did I taste?” You ask, blushing.

 

“Delicious. Very sweet.”

 

You blush and lean back, closing your eyes. “Thank you, baby. I needed that.”

 

“You're welcome.”

 

You whine, feeling the cold water. “Ugh, we need to get out.”

 

He nods in agreement.

 

You stand up and get out of the tub. You grab a towel and look in the mirror. You frown, seeing stretch marks on your belly.

 

He gets out too. He grabs a towel and looks up at you. ‘ _ She's frowning at her stretch marks _ .’ Smiling, he kisses along them and whispers, “Beautiful.”

 

You blush, smiling down at him. You dry off, not caring if he saw your body.


	41. Chapter 41

Jack wraps his towel around himself and heads back to the bedroom. He gets a clean robe suitable for his swollen tummy. Before he puts it on, he sneaks the butt plug from the toy drawer of the dresser, licks it to lube it, and places it at his anal entrance. Biting his lip, he pushed it in. Once it's seated, he dresses in his chosen robes.

 

You walk in and find a giant shirt. You didn't feel like wearing pants. You put it on and comb your hair.

 

He watches you.

 

You hum, combing your hair. You grab a hair tie and put it into a messy bun.

 

He smiles.

 

You turn to him, smiling. “What do you want to do now?”

 

He sighs. ‘ _ The demolition of the statues. I have to be there to witness them being torn down _ .’ He tells you.

 

You smile. “Ok, Sweetie.” You kiss his cheek. “Be safe.”

 

“You too, my darling.” He walks out, each step pushing the butt plug inside him, rubbing against his walls. He makes it to the canopy he's to oversee the demolition. The workers are waiting, albeit impatiently, for his command. He raises his arm in a slicing motion, signaling his command to proceed.

 

( **Sexual torture here** )

 

You look through the dresser to find some socks. Your feet were cold. As you were looking, you noticed the butt plug was gone. You raised a brow and grabbed the remote. ‘ _ Did I forget to put it away when we used it last time? Maybe I'll hear it if I turn it on _ .’ You turn it onto the low setting.

 

Jack's eyes widen in surprise as the plug turns on. He closes his eyes in irritation at himself. ‘ _ I forgot to grab the remote to it _ .’ He discretely bites his lip to keep from moaning.

 

“Sir, are you ok?” A guard asks.

 

“Fine.” Jack responds, trying not to blush.

 

You couldn't hear it, so you turned it up to medium. “Where is that damn thing?”

 

Jack closes his eyes tightly. The increase in intensity as starting to hit his prostate. He bit his tongue to suppress a moan.

 

“Sir, are you sure? Your face is very red.”

 

Jack manages to bury his groan as he answers, “I'm fine. Perfectly fine.” ‘ _ Maybe sneaking the butt plug wasn't the best idea _ .’

 

You turn it to the highest setting. “What the hell? Where is it?”

 

‘ _ Oh, titans! Next time I decide to try sneaking the butt plug out of the bedroom I'm grabbing that Kepoog remote _ .’ Jack tries to keep still as his prostate was stimulated.

 

You sit there thinking. ‘ _ Wait, wasn't Jack in that drawer?... _ **_Oh my god, he has it_ ** !’ You quickly turn it off.

 

( **Safe now** )

 

Jack keeps himself from sighing in relief as the plug turns off. ‘ _ Finally, I'll be able to think straight _ .’

 

You blush, putting the remote down. “Jack, you kinky bastard.” You go to make yourself something to eat. “Mama is craving cheese.” You say to yourself.

 

Jack watches from above as the first statue is deconstructed. He approaches the railing and steps up, using the preamble of wanting a better view when what he's truly doing is gripping the metal tightly as he tries to get his heartbeat to calm down.

 

You cut some cheese and begin eating. You look down at your stomach and begin talking to her. “Your daddy is kinda weird, you know that?” She kicked. “See, even you agree!”

 

Jack gets bored easily. However, there is still a lot of demolition to be done, so he stays.

 

You sew as you talk to your belly quietly, “You know, your dad was kind of a dick when I first met him.”

 

Jack subtly glances at the guard. ‘ _ I wish he was Avocato _ .’ This one is a Reptilian. He allows them in his service if they wish to join, but they've always creeped him out. He's one of Jack's higher ups.

 

He glances at Jack, but doesn't say anything. You smile as the baby kicks as you talk.

 

‘ _ I need another guy to talk to. The Reptilian is better than nothing at this point _ .’ “What is your opinion on the upcoming regime?” Jack asks to break the ice.

 

He doesn't look at Jack. “I think it's quite nice, sir.”

You hear something. “Hello?”

 

“What about Avocato?”

 

He raises a brow. “What do you mean, sir?”

You get up slowly. “Little Cato, is that you?”

 

“I mean, what is your opinion on him?”

 

“I don't see him much, sir, since he spends as much time as he can with his brat.”

You turn the corner. “Hell-” You scream as someone puts a hand over your mouth.

 

“You mean his son.” Jack corrects gently.

 

“Yes, sir.”

You push the person back into the wall and kick. He curses as you fight back. You see the knife you used before, on the table. ‘ _I_ _need to get it_.’

 

“Tell me, what do you have against Little Cato?” Jack asks gently.

 

“He gets in the way of work, he's quite whining for his age, and he carries around a stupid bunny.”

You elbow the man in the stomach and he lets go of you, groaning. You run and grab the knife.

 

“What's wrong with a twelve year old having a toy bunny?” Jack asks, smiling. ‘ _Ok, I was right about Reptilians. First chance I get, I am demoting him._ No one _calls Little Cato a whining brat or insults the toy_ my _fiancee made for him. Maybe I'll share his name with Avocato later_.’

 

“He's twelve. He needs to grow up.”

You charge at the man and stab him with the knife. He groans and falls to the floor. You didn't notice your face was bleeding from scratches. You run to find Avocato. “ **Avocato** !”

 

“Have you considered that he's been made to grow up too fast? What with his father being constantly busy in his earlier years. Spending time with his father is possibly giving him the chance to act like a child.” Jack subtly argues.

 

“If the kid wants to live, he needs to grow up now or he will be killed.” He argued.

You see Avocato and run into his arms, sobbing. “YN, what's wrong?” “S-someone t-tried to k-kill me!”

 

“What makes you say that?” Jack's parental instincts were warning him that the Reptilian posed a threat to Little Cato. He hides his paranoia behind a mask of amused curiosity. ‘ _ Let's see how well the Reptilian knows me _ .’

 

He smirks. “Anything can happen.” Avocato runs up the stairs, holding your hand. “Lord Commander!” He knew not to call him ‘Jack’ in front of others.

 

Jack hears his title being called...by Avocato. ‘ _ Guess I'll deal with this guy a little later _ .’ He retreats from the canopy to find out what's going on.

 

He stood in front of him. You sob as you hold his hand. “Sir, your fiancee was almost assassinated.” He states.

 

Jack's eyes widen in horror and panic. ‘ _ Ok, priorities. One, see to calming her down and her safety. Two, find out if her assailant is still living, track them down, and torture them as much as I'm able before having Avocato finish the job _ .’ He turns to you. “Are you alright, my darling? Are you hurt?”

 

You kneel down and bring him into a hug. “I-I was so scared!”

 

He rubs your back gently as he hums his mother's Iullaby softly.

 

“I-I stabbed him! He could be dead!” You felt worse for hurting someone.

 

‘ _ Good girl _ !” He keeps rubbing your back. “It was self-defense, my darling. You did the right thing, letting you and our unborn daughter safe.”

 

You nod. “I will get the man now. He is probably still there.” Avocato runs off.

 

‘ _ I hope that's the case. I really hope he's dead, but I don't want to set my hopes too high _ .’ He continues rubbing your back. Fury builds inside him.

 

You sob quietly. Your body was shaking. You were still scared.

 

“You're ok, my darling. It's going to be ok.” He whispers.

 

You nod as you hold him. You look up and see a Reptilian guard glaring at you. You whimpered, he looked like the man that attacked you.

 

He turns to see the Reptilian guard he had been talking to glaring at you. “Is there a problem?” He demands. He did _not_ want to deal with him _and_ your assailant.

 

“No, sir.” He walks off. “He looks just like the man who tried to kill me...but his eyes were blue.” You whimpered, hiding your face in his shoulder.

 

He nods. “Kepoog Reptilians.” He mutters.

 

Avocato walks back, carrying a bloody Reptilian. “Here he is.” He drops him and he groans. You turn away, crying.

 

Jack approaches the bloody Reptilian. He glares down at him. “For what reason do you have for attempting to assassinate my fiance?” He demands, keeping his eyes from glowing.

 

He coughs. “Since that bitch came along, she's ruined everything!” You whimper and hold your scratched cheek, staring at him wide-eyed.

 

Jack strikes him across the snout. “That was for insulting my fiance. What do you mean by ‘ruined everything’?”

 

He hisses, “You stopped Final Space! You're turning Terra Con into a playground! And you're pregnant!” You stared at him. ‘ _ How did he know _ ?’

 

“All of those were my choice. In turning Terra Con into a paradise for _everyone_. Tell me, how did you know about that little secret?”

 

He sneers. “Isn't it obvious, you fat fuck?!” He screams. You stand up and walk past Jack, pushing him aside.

 

Jack's eyes widen then narrow. “Avocato. Your firearm. Hand it over.”

 

He does so, but you hold your hand up. “Don't.”

 

Jack looks at you.

 

You wrap your hand around his throat, glaring. You squeeze it. He chokes. “You are the scum of this planet. You do not deserve to have my love's attention.

 

Jack watches, smirking.

 

You lift him up, anger filling your strength. “You are nothing.” You push him off the edge. He falls with a thud. He's somehow still alive but lays there, groaning.

 

“Kepoog Reptilians.” Jack growls. He calls for the lower guards to escort him the Dark Zone. He turns to Avocato, handing his weapon back, and warns, “The guard that was with me before this happened, Ebther, gave me a subtle threat to your son's life.”

 

Avocato's eyes and. “He's alone!” He runs off. You cover your mouth with your hands when you realise what you have done. “N-no.”

 

He sighs in aggravation. The only thing that seemed to be going right were the demolitions and the pregnancies.

 

You gasp. “Little Cato.” You run off, flying down the stairs.

 

He follows, just as worried.

 

You run into Little Cato's room and gasps. Avocato held Little Cato, who had a slash on his stomach. He whimpered, “M-mom.”

 

Jack calls for the physician, not knowing what else to do.

 

You kneel down and grab his hand. “It's ok, baby, I'm here.” He sniffs. “H-He ripped up Sam.” You look over and see the toy's head ripped off. “It's ok, baby, I can fix him.”

 

Jack trembles with rage. ‘ _Whoever did this...there_ will _be hell to pay_!’

 

The doctor runs in. “We need to move him, now!” Avocato stands up and you all run to the doctor's room.

 

‘ _ I'm certain that Ebther was the one who did this. However, it isn't fair to assume _ .’ Jack felt this was his fault, somehow.

 

Avocato lays him on the table. The doctor cuts Little Cato's shirt. You sob, seeing the cut. Little Cato looks at you. “D-don't cry, M-mom.”

 

Jack fidgets to contain himself from hunting down Ebther. ‘ _ I hope I didn't inform Avocato too late _ .’

 

The doctor begins cleaning the wound, making him scream. “You're killing him!” You screamed. “Please get her out of here!”

 

Jack takes your hand and pulls you out of the room.

 

You sob, falling to your knees. He was like your own child. ‘My baby…”

 

He leans your forehead against yours.


	42. Chapter 42

You sniffed, looking up at him. “I-I almost killed someone...now he's hurt.”

 

“You're not to blame. You were doing what you felt was right. Besides, we don't know if the two are connected.” He consoles.

 

“What if he dies?” You ask quietly.

 

His eyes darken as he calmly replies, “I will personally ensure that his killer will be destroyed.”

 

You sniffed and sat on the floor. “I-I should have ran to him first.”

 

He shushes you. “We had no idea this would happen.”

 

The doctor walks out, his hands covered in blood. “He's ok.” You sob in relief.

 

“Thank titans.” Jack mutters before looking up at the doctor. “Thank you. Can we see him?”

 

He nods. “He's sleeping, but yes.” You slowly stand up and wipe your tears.

 

Jack looks at you.

 

You walk into the room. Little Cato laid on the table. His middle was covered in bandages. You hold back a sob and walk to him.

 

Jack follows and hesitates just inside the door.

 

You sit next to the table and hold his hand. He looked so lifeless. “Ms, let me treat the cuts on your cheek. “I'm fine.” You mumbled.

 

“YN, I don't want you getting an infection.” Jack states, still unsure of his place, here.

 

“I said I'm fine.” You kept staring at Little Cato.

 

“Please, for our unborn daughter?”

 

You don't move. You can't. You needed to be there for when he wakes up. “They're just scratches.” You say lowly.

 

Jack turns to the one who asked to tend to the wounds and asked, “She doesn't have to leave the room to get them treated, does she?”

 

He shakes his head. “No, I can bring the supplies here.”

 

Jack nods his understanding then turns to you. “Is that acceptable?”

 

“Do what you need.” You mumble. The doctor leaves the room to get what he needs.

 

Jack glances at Avocato to see how he's faring.

 

He's staring at Little Cato blankly. He still can't believe this happened.

 

“How are you holding up?” Jack asks, concerned.

 

“Fine.” He says quietly, not looking at him.

 

‘ _ Does he blame me for his son almost getting killed _ ?’ “I'm sorry this happened.”

 

He nods. “Not your fault...I should have been there.”

 

“I'm the one with powers. I should have at least considered the possibility that someone would try this.”

 

Avocato looks at him. “Jack, please, don't blame yourself.”

 

Jack told him about the conversation with Ebther.

 

He growls, “Never trusted that guy.”

 

“The way he said that anything can happen, it sent off this unease inside. If Ebther was the one who did this, he won't live to see the Dark Zone.”

 

Avocato nodded. He looked over at Little Cato and smiled. You had fallen asleep holding his hand.

 

“I'm so sorry. I thought that the two of you being my favorites would be enough warning to keep him safe. I was wrong, and I'm sorry.”

 

Avocato sighs. “Jack, it's not your fault.”

 

“How is it not?”

 

“You didn't make him attack Little Cato.” He states.

 

‘ _ I suppose that is true. I would never have ordered Little Cato's death, not even before I had met YN. Does Avocato know that _ ?’

 

Avocato looks back at you two, smiling. “She really loves him, doesn't she?”

 

“She does. She thinks of him as her own child.”

 

He smiles, watching as you sleep.

 

Jack fidgets, accidentally shifting the butt plug still inside him. With all that had happened, he had forgotten about it.

 

You jolt up, awake, suddenly. ‘ _ Did I fall asleep _ ?”

 

Jack looks at you.

 

You groan and look at Little Cato. You needed to be up for him.

 

Little Cato looked so delicate on the table. It made Jack sick to his stomach seeing him like this.

 

You kissed his forehead.

 

Jack fidgets again, ignoring the butt plug shifting.

 

“YN, get some rest. You've been through a lot.” You look up at Avocato. “You sure?” He nods. You slowly stand up and look at him one last time.

 

“I'll come get you when he wakes up.” Jack promises.

 

You nod and walk out of the room.

 

Jack leans against the wall, unsure if he should move closer.

 

You sniff and look at him.

 

Jack has to force himself to hold still and keep from pacing.

 

You sigh. “Let's go.” You walk back to the bedroom.

 

Jack glances at Avocato.

 

He smiles softly. “I'll be ok.”

 

Jack nods and follows you out.

 

You walk into the bedroom and sit on the bed.

 

He climbs up and leans against you.

 

You smile down at him. Then, it hit you. “Why did you take the butt plug?”

 

He blushes and looks away.

 

You smirked. “Tell me.”

 

“Kepoog hormones.” He matters, blushing harder.

 

You laugh. “Do you need help?”

 

He shakes his head then remembers. “Why _did_ you turn it on?”

 

“I was trying to find it!”

 

“Lesson learned don't forget to grab the Kepoog remote to it.” He remarks.

 

You roll your eyes. “Are you going to take it out?”

 

“Not right now. That was _embarrassing_ having it turned on in front of a Reptilian guard. It took everything to keep under control.”

 

You grin and walk to the drawer. You grab the remote.

 

His eyes widen. ‘ _ Oh no _ .’

 

( **Sex scene here** )

 

You smirked and turned it on all the way to high.

 

He collapsed to the bed and whines.

 

You know you shouldn't be doing this, but you needed to get your mind off of things. You walk over to the bed.

 

He squirms and whimpers as the plug thrums his prostate.

 

You sit next to him. “Hmm, I wonder.” You pull his robe down and see a swollen nipple. Did he lactate too?

 

“W-w-what?” He asks, shivering.

 

You lean down and flick your tongue on his swollen peak.

 

He cries out at the touch. ‘ _What_ was _that_?’

 

You wrap your lips around his nipple and began sucking. You felt milk drip onto your tongue.

 

He shudders at the feeling of milk dripping out of his nipple.

 

You moan around his peak. He tasted so sweet.

 

He arches into your mouth as he lets out a groan.

 

You drank his milk and placed a finger on his clit.

 

He eagerly spreads his legs.

 

You rub his clit as you remove your lips and switch to the other nipple.

 

He moans at the simulation and groans as he feels his previously neglected nipple begin dripping milk.

 

You drink his milk as you rub his clit. You look up at him and moan, seeing the faces he makes as he feels all the pleasure.

 

His toes curl at the mixture of sensations. “Launk.” He whimpers.

 

You swirl your tongue around his nipple, getting all the milk. You can hear the butt plug vibrating inside of him.

 

“Kepo, Kepo, Kepo!” He whines.

 

You slowly insert a finger into his wet slit. You pull off his nipple with a ‘pop’ and go back to the other one.

 

He moans, his hands going to grip the sheets.

 

You drink his milk more. You couldn't get enough of it. It was so creamy and sweet. You thrust your finger in and out as you drink him dry.

 

He feels himself get close and arches his body into your touch.

 

You slowly add another finger and thrust them both.

 

He cries out as he sees stars.

 

You keep drinking as he cums.

 

He whines at the overstimulation.

 

You pull away with a ‘pop’ and lick your lips, smirking.

 

He pants as he looks up at you. ‘ _ Wow! Was it that good for her when I did it to her _ ?’

 

You turn off the butt plug. “You taste delicious.” You grin.

 

He blushes then groans as he realizes that he's probably going to breastfeed since he can lactate.

 

“I kinda want some more.” You smirked.

 

He blushes and looks away.

 

You lick his nipple that was still dripping. “So sweet. So creamy.”

 

He whines at the feeling.

 

You wrap your lips around his nipple again and suck.

 

He gasps, his eyes shutting tight.

 

You moan as you feel his milk go down your throat.

 

His hands tighten in the bedsheets.

 

You pull off and lick your lips. “So good.” You go to his other nipple.

 

He tosses his head back as he arches into your mouth.

 

You reach down and slowly pull the butt plug out as you drink his milk.

 

He groans.

 

You gently bite his nipple. More milk squirted on your tongue.

 

He gasps as he squirms slightly.

 

You pull away with a loud ‘pop’.

 

He looks up at you, face flushed and panting.

 

You grin and lick your lips. “So tasty.”

 

He blushes and looks away, embarrassed by this new development.

 

You smirk. “Don't be shy, baby.”

 

His hands release the sheets and place themselves on his swollen tummy. The Reptilian’s words came back to him.

 

You see his sad look. “Is...is everything ok? Do you not feel good?”

 

Sensing his mood, the baby kicks at one of his hands. He smiles a little. “I'm ok, just...just thinking.”

 

You crawl closer to him. “About what Sweetie?”

 

“What the Reptilian said.” ‘ _ What I was called, more like, but I'm not divulging that _ .’

 

You knew what he many right away. You lean down and place kisses on his stomach. After each kiss you said a praise to him.

 

He smiles at his tummy, feeling the little boy inside move around as if to remind him that he shouldn't pay attention to those who don't understand. He rubs his tummy with one hand, keeping the other still.

 

You smile. “You are beautiful, no matter what.”

 

He blushes but doesn't argue.

 

“I love the way your eyes light up every time you feel a kick.” You smile.

 

He smiles. ‘ _ I like the fact that the baby is still alive and being reminded of the little life inside me makes me happy _ .’

 

“I love it when you smile and show your cute little fangs.” You say, rubbing your thumb over his lip.

 

He blushes and looks away.

 

“I love it when you blush. It shows me I'm doing something right. It looks so cute on your green cheeks.”

 

“What did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as you?”

 

You smiled and rubbed his cheek. “You deserve the world and more.”

 

He leans into your touch.

 

You keep going, “I love waking up to your voice. It makes me feel safe and happy.”

 

“I love you.” He murmurs, eyes filled with love.

 

“I love you too.” You smile. “Every time you say that, I get butterflies.”

 

He smiles back at you, content.

 

You giggle. “Remember when we first met?”

 

He giggles too. “If I recall, you weren't too happy to see me.”

 

You laugh. “Well, you would react that way, too, when you see a random person in your pod.”

 

He laughs back and nods.

 

“But, you know what I thought when I first saw you?” You asked.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I thought, ‘Why is this cute man in my ship? Is this a dream?’" You grin.

 

He blushes at that.

 

You grin. “I remember our first kiss...You were so shy.”

 

He remembered too. He remembered how hesitant he was. He smiles fondly at the memory.

 

“I remember our first time...your eyes were so dark with lust as you ate me out.” You smirked.

 

“I didn't know what to do, I just...figured it out as I went.”

 

“You did very good.” You chuckled. You rubbed his stomach. “I remember you holding my hand when I was upset, even though you were uncomfortable with it.”

 

“I remember that since I had forced myself to go without being touches for so long, I wasn't comfortable with being touched anymore, but...I didn't want to hurt your feelings. The one time I did, I felt horrible about it when my past self told me that I had almost made you cry.”

 

You kiss his cheek. “You didn't have to. I would have understood.”

 

“I could see the disappointment in your eyes when I drew away. I'd rather put myself in uncomfortable situations than see you anything other than happy.”

 

You stare at him for a moment. You rub his cheek and lean forward.

 

He looks up at you.

 

You lean in and bring him into a soft kiss. It was gentle and full of love.

 

He kisses you back, placing a hand on your cheek.

 

It stays soft. You wanted to show him how much you loved him. You break the kiss. “You are my best friend, my lover, my soon-to-be husband, and I wouldn't have it any other way.”

 

“Neither would I, my darling, neither would I.” He responds.

 

You smiled. ‘ _ I love him so much _ .’

 

He smiles back, completely relaxed.

 

“So, believe me when I tell you, you're amazing and beautiful.”

 

He blushes and nods.

 

You smiled and peck his lips quickly.

 

His lips turn up into a lazy smile.

 

You lay down, your shirt lifting up slightly.

 

He twists so he can kiss your tummy.

 

You giggle. “What are you doing?”

 

“What? You can kiss my tummy, but I can't kiss yours? What kind of malarkey is that?” He teases.

 

You grin and turn away, teasing him, so he couldn't kiss your stomach.”

 

“You're lucky I'm not allowed to use my Light much anymore, or I would turn you back to me, force you down, and give you all the tummy kisses my heart desires.” He threatens playfully.

 

You stick your tongue out at him. “Mm, sucks to be you!” You tease.

 

He raises an eyebrow. “I'd put that back if I was you. Don't want to start something I'm not allowed to finish, do you?”

 

You keep it sticking out. “You wouldn't. You're chicken.” You giggle.

 

He sputters, mockingly abashed, “Chicken? Me? The great Lord Commander? How dare you!” He grins.

 

“Bock!” You giggle.

 

He playfully growls at you.

 

You blush. The growl sends shivers down your spine, but you keep up the act. “Chicken! Bock!”

 

He maneuvers to close his lips with yours in a fierce kiss, battling for dominance with your tongue.

 

You moan, wrapping your arms around him and bringing him on top of you.

 

He grips your hair tightly, being careful not to pull.

 

You moan as he pulls your hair. It was a thrill.

 

He pulls away. ‘ _ Does she like it when I pull her hair _ ?’ Testing, he secures his grip and pulls, slightly rough.

 

You moan louder and look up at him with lidded eyes.

 

‘ _ Hmm, interesting _ .’ He pulls a little harder.

 

You feel yourself become wet as you moan.

 

“You like that?” He whispers in your ear.

 

You nod, moaning. The slight pain and pleasure was amazing.

 

He leans towards your neck and latches on.

 

You whimper as he sucks your neck. “Daddy…” You were in one of those moods today.

 

He pulls away and slips into the role. “What is it you want, baby girl?”

 

You whined, “I need you to touch me, daddy.”

 

“Touch you where, baby girl?”

 

You squirmed. “My breasts.”

 

He uses his free hand to gently touch a breast. He explores the hardening flesh before locating your nipple, already dripping milk.

 

You whimpered. They were so sensitive, but it felt amazing.

 

He scoots off of you and straddles your mound. “Take your shirt off, baby, so daddy can drink your mommy milk.”

 

You whimpered and nodded. You sit up a little and take off your shirt. As it brushes your nipples, you moan.

 

As soon as your shirt is off, he leans forward to latch onto a nipple and sucks greedily.

 

You gasp and arch your back slightly.

 

Your milk fills his mouth and he swallows.

 

You thrust your hips up, trying to find some kind of friction.

 

He pulls away from your breast and says, “Tell me what you want, baby girl.”

 

“I need to be filled, daddy. My pussy is so empty.”

 

He maneuvers so he can still get to your nipple and comfortably reach your pussy, slips a hand to your slit, and pushes a finger inside you.

 

You gasp at the finger inside you. “Daddy.” You moaned.

 

He twists it around and pumps it in and out, being sure to graze your g-spot.

 

You roll your hips. “M-More, daddy.”

 

He chuckles around your nipple as he slips another finger inside you.

 

You whimpered and ruined your head back, closing your eyes. Pants leave your mouth as he milks you dry.

 

He switches to your other breast and latches on.

 

You moan and shiver.

 

His eyes close in bliss as your milk spills into his mouth.

 

“Daddy...I need more.” You whined. His fingers weren't enough.

 

His eyes lit up as he remembers the strap-on. He gets up to retrieve it. He carefully puts it on and returns to you.

 

You shiver and spread your legs.

 

He teases your opening by rubbing the length along your slit.

 

You whimpered. “D-Daddy...don't tease me.”

 

He positions the dildo until the tip is braced at your moist hole and pushes until just the tip is inside.

 

You moan, tilting your head. It was good, but not as good as Jack's. ‘ _ God, I miss his dick sometimes _ .’

 

He watches as the dildo slips inside your pussy. He wished it was his own sliding into you.

 

You whimper, feeling fuller than before. “P-please, daddy!”

 

He rocks into you, aiming for your g-spot. He carefully leans forward to suck on your breast again.

 

You moan and attach your back, letting him get more of your nipple.

 

He suckles as he thrusts the dildo in and out of you, gently.

 

You grip your hair and pull on it, doubling the pleasure.

 

He thrusts a little harder.

 

You moan. You were so close already.

 

He reaches a hand down to rub your clit.

 

You cry out as you cum on the dildo. You pull your hair harder as you shake.

 

He stops and pulls out, pulling off of your nipple, and sits back on his knees.

 

You pant, gripping your hair.

 

“Are you ok?” He asks.

 

You nod. “More than ok.”

 

He smiles at you.

 

“Hey, YN! Little Cato woke up and-” He stops, seeing your naked bodies. Avocato blushes.

 

Jack squeaks and grabs the covers for you both to cover yourselves with.

 

His tail thrashes. “I-I'm so sorry!”

 

Jack blushes hard and pulls the covers over his head in embarrassment.

 

You look down and smirked, seeing Avocato's...little friend. You pulled the covers off of Jack, grinning.

 

He looks up at you, blushing madly. ‘ _ What's she up to _ ?’

 

You crawl beginner him and grab his legs and spread them. Your other hand goes to his nipple and you pinch it. Milk dribbled out. Avocato stared, licking his lips.

 

His blush deepens and he almost safewords, but the pinch to his nipple has him shuddering in pleasure. “Kepo.” He whimpers.

 

Avocato walks closer. He kneels down and looks up at Jack. His mouth waters, seeing him leak milk.

 

Hesitantly, he nods his consent.

 

You move your hand and Avocato wraps his lips around Jack's nipple and begins sucking.

 

“Kepoog Clous!” He moans as he feels a trace of his rough tongue. ‘ _Wow!_ _Who knew_ that _could feel good_?’

 

He moans, drinking his milk. His furry hand trails up his thigh as you watch.

 

Jack shivers as he feels Avocato's hand on his thigh.

 

He trails down and flicks his clit with his finger as he drinks.

 

“Launk! Epek!” He whimpers.

 

He pulls off of his nipple and pants. “So good.” He mumbles. You grin. “Try his pussy.”

 

Jack shyly moves his thighs together.

 

You grab his legs and spread them. “Uh uh, baby. Be nice to our guest, here.” Avocato licks his lips and leans down. He takes a slow lick and purrs.

 

“Kepo! Launk!” He groans.

 

Avocato groaned. ‘ _ He tastes so sweet _ .’ He dived in and began licking Jack's wet lips. His cold nose pressed against his clit.

 

He shivers and whines, trying to hold his hips still.

 

Avocato purrs as he slips his tongue into his wet hole. His rough tongue slid against Jack's walls perfectly.

 

Jack moans closing his eyes tightly.

 

You hum. “No, baby, look at him. He loves your little pussy so much.” Avocato moans and nods.

 

He blushes but complies. He promises himself that he'll safeword if Avocato calls him a slut. With that in mind, he begs, “Fomo, Epekfomo!”

 

Avocato pulls back and pants. “You taste so good…” He purrs. His lips were soaked.

 

Jack whines at the loss.

 

He kisses Jack's thigh. “YN needs a turn. I'll come back to this sweet pussy soon.” He winks.

 

He blushes, nods, and moves out of his way.

 

You blush, realizing it was your turn. You spread your legs and show your dripping slit. He hums and wraps his lips around your dripping nipple first.

 

Jack leans back on his hands, keeping them from touching his pussy. He didn't know how Avocato would react to him touching himself, but he didn't want to find out.

 

Avocato purrs as he dunks your milk. You moan and roll your head back.

 

His heart is pounding as his blood boils with lust. ‘ _ Kepoog hormones _ .’ He keeps his patience by watching the show.

 

Avocato pulls off and kisses down your body. He gets to your slit and begins to eat you out. You cry out as his rough tongue licks your lips.

 

Jack bites his lip as he watches, his slick folds starting to throb. He ignores his pussy.

 

He slips his tongue into you and you shake. He does this for a minute before pulling away, purring. You pant.

 

Jack tries to keep from squirming, his hands holding onto the sheets tightly to keep them still.

 

Avocato stands up and unzips his pants and pulls them down with his boxers. His member pops up. It was long and thick. It had little nubs around it that would feel wonderful against your and Jack's walls. You hum. “Our guest deserves a treat. Right, Jack?” Avocato walks to him and places the tip of his member against Jack's lips.

 

Hesitantly, he opens his mouth to lap at his tip and allows his cock to slip inside his mouth as far as he could get it, blinking back tears as he hits his gag reflex. He wriggles his tongue again the underside as he slides his mouth up and down on him. He looks up, nervous keeping up his ministrations. ‘ _ Am I doing this right _ ?’

 

He moans and tilts his head back. “Fuck...your mouth is so warm.” You slowly move your hand to your slit and moan. Avocato turns. “Uh uh. No touching yourself. You have to wait.” You whine.

 

Upping the ante, Jack begins humming his mother's Iullaby as he forces his cock down his throat.

 

He moans and wipes the drool that was coming out of his mouth. “Such a good boy.”

 

He's barely stopped to breathe. He pushes past that to pleasure Avocato, completely taking him into his mouth as he hums.

 

He pulls out as he feels close. “Lay down. I want that sweet pussy.” He smirks.

 

Jack breathes hard as he fills his lungs with air before complying. He spreads his legs as far as he could, biting back the twinge of discomfort at the angle and tilts his hips.

 

He presses his tip against his slit and rubs the tip in his juices.

 

Jack whimpers at the feeling.

 

He slowly pushes the tip in. Avocato moans, feeling his warmth.

 

He tosses his head back. ‘ _ Launk, those nubs feel good _ .’

 

He pushes more in. “God, so tight!” He whines.

 

Jack groans at his size. ‘ _ Titans, I hate being only thirty nine inches tall _ !”

 

He grunts and pushes the last of his member in and sits there, panting.

 

He feels so full. One of his nubs is pressing on his g-spot. He stretches his body as he lays his hands above his head.

 

He purrs. “So cute.” He gives a thrust, his nubs rub against Jack's walls.

 

Jack blushes. ‘ _ That stupid word again. Titans! Why does everyone think I'm cute _ ?’ He moans as his nubs rub just the right way.

 

“You're so full of my cock, aren't you?” He purrs. “Such a good boy, taking it all.” He rocks his hips.

 

“Kepo. Fomo, Epekfomo.” He whimpers.

 

Avocato raises a brow. “What did you say, baby?”

 

Blushing, Jack whines louder, “Epekfomo, Kepohu Fomo! Epek!”

 

He gives a hard thrust. “What was that?” He whispers.

 

Growling, he repeats himself in Ventrexian.

 

He grins and fastens his thrusts. “My, my, someone has a dirty mouth. Very cute.”

 

Jack has a mind to safeword, just to spite him...He hates that stupid word, but he feels so good inside him and he lets it drop...for now. He arches into him, moaning and shuddering in pleasure.

 

He thrusts deep, hitting his g-spot.

 

Jack screams and writhes, trying hard to keep his hands over his head.

 

“Keep those hands up there, baby.” He purrs and he thrusts harder and deeper.

 

He dares him to make him, smirking, in Ventrexian.

 

He growls and gives a heard thrust and rubs his clit.

 

Jack tosses his head back, seeing stars as he cries out as he cums hard on his cock.

 

He grins and pulls out, not cumming yet.

 

He shakes in the aftershocks and looks up at him. ‘ _ Is he mad I got daring _ ?’

 

He nuzzles his stomach. “Good boy.” He kisses his stomach and winks.

 

Jack relaxes a bit, panting.

 

Avocato grins. “Now, I'm going to fuck your fiance.” You blush as he crawls to you.

 

He watches, catching his breath.

 

He lifts you up, making you squeak. “I-I'm too heavy!”

 

Jack shifted slightly, wincing at his ravaged pussy.

 

Avocato holds you above his member before slowly lowering you down. You moan as his tip enters you.

 

He sits up to watch, biting his lip as his muscles protest.

 

You slowly take all of his cock, moaning. His nubs feel wonderful against your walls.

 

He uses his hands to support his weight so he can enjoy the sight.

 

Jack could see Avocato's length slide in and out of you as Avocato lifts you up and down.

 

He watches, content to enjoy the show.

 

Avocato places his finger on your clit as he thrusts into you. You cry out.

 

Jack shifts to see if he's still sore, wincing when he is.

 

Avocato grunts and cums in you, making you cry out and cum.

 

Jack's thighs are screaming at him. He's kept them spread too long, but he doesn't want Avocato to yell at him for closing his legs.

 

He pulls you off of his member and cum drips from your slit. He looks over at Jack and raises a brow. “Want more?”

 

‘ _ I don't think I can do that again so soon, but I don't want to disappoint him _ .’ “O-Only if you want to.” He stammers.

 

He hums. “No, baby. You're sore, I can tell. Close those pretty legs.”

 

Jack immediately obeys, grateful for the order. He lets out a whimper as his hips protest at being spread so wide.

 

( **Safe now** )

 

You sit there, shaky. Avocato crawls over and picks up Jack, setting him in his lap. He greatly rubbed his hips.

 

Without meaning to, he leans against him, enjoying the aftercare.

 

He purrs and continues rubbing his hips and thighs. “Thank you for letting me join.”

 

“No problem.” Jack tacks on in Ventrexian, “Thanks for not calling me a slut. It's ok if it's YN calling me that, but I...I don't feel comfortable if you did.”

 

He purrs and nuzzles his head. “I would never call you that.”

 

He sighs, nods, and relaxes. Then, a thought enters his mind. “Why didn't you make me keep my hands over my head when I dared you to?”

 

He hums. “I wanted you to be comfortable, I guess. Didn't want to be too rough.”

 

Jack smiles and nods.

 

You groan. “So you were rough with me?” Avocato smirks. “I know you like it rough.” You lift a hand and flip him off.

 

“Did you really not understand me when I spoke in Getexian?”

 

He laughs. “No, I did. I just felt like teasing you.”

 

He raises an eyebrow and asks, “How do you even know Getexian?

 

He raises a brow. “I've read books so I could understand you when you stated yelling in it.”

 

Jack blushes. “I don't yell in Getexian _that_ often...do I?”

 

He smirks. “I mostly hear it come from here.”

 

“Oh...recent development.” He blushes.

 

He nods and nuzzles his neck. It was in his nature to comfort his partners.

 

Jack gurgles happily.

 

“Oi! What about me?” You whined. Avocato chuckled and set Jack down. He pulled you onto his lap and purred.

 

Jack grimaces as his outer thigh touches something hard. ‘ _ What the… _ ?’ He looks down and mentally face palms. The butt plug and strap-on. They were still out. He locates the remote to the butt plug, gets up to clean the plug and strap-on, and puts them away in the toy drawer.

 

Avocato chuckles as he watches. “So, have you guys tried scissoring?” Your face turns red.

 

“What in the Clous is scissoring?” Jack asks, confused.

 

Avocato smirks. “What do you want to tell him?” You blush. “S-scissoring is placing each others slits on top of each other and tub them together. It feels nice because the clits rub together.”

 

“Oh.” He blushes. ‘ _ That actually sounds pretty interesting _ .’

 

“That's something I would like to see.” Avocato grins.

 

He mentally groans. Right now, his body is satisfied.

 

“Maybe later.” You blush, mumbling. Avocato purrs. “Call me when you do it.”

 

Jack recalls that he'd come in saying something. “What were you saying, earlier?”

 

He perks up. “Oh! Little Cato woke up!”

 

“Really? That's great!”

 

Avocato nods. “How about we get cleaned up and go see him?”

  
He nods. ‘ _ I could use a hot shower _ .’ He puts his soiled robe in the hamper and picks out a clean one heads to the bathroom, picks out a body wash, he's in the mood for lavender, and gets the water started.


	43. Chapter 43

“Can we join you?” Avocato asks.

 

“Of course...if you want to.”

 

Avocato picks you up, making you whine, “No, I'm too fat!”

 

Jack rolls his eyes and growls, “You're _not_ fat!”

 

Avocato walks into the bathroom. “Watch this.”

 

Jack grabs a washcloth.

 

He stands in front of a mirror and sets you down. “You know what I see?” “A fat woman?” You asked.

 

Jack turns to you two, irritated you're back on this.

 

“No, I see a brave woman who's willing to do anything for her family. I see a beautiful woman carrying life. I see a woman who would kill a man for her boyfriend.” You blush.

 

“He's right, you know. He usually is.” Jack remarks, mind going back to that Reptilian that called him a ‘fat fuck’ and shifts his weight.

 

Avocato glances at Jack. “And I see a great leader who loves his girlfriend.”

 

He blushes when he notices him staring at him. ‘ _ Kepo! How does he always know _ ?’

 

“Come on. Let's shower.” He pulls you to the shower.

 

Jack grabs his chosen body wash and the washcloth and steps in the large shower, body relaxing under the hot spray before he proceeds to wash himself.

 

Avocato and you step in as well.

 

Jack gurgles as he washes his head.

 

Avocato chuckles and begins washing his fur.

 

When he gets to his slit, Jack lathers quickly and washes what parts of his lower back he can reach before washing his legs gently, taking his time.

 

Avocato watches, grinning. You wash yourself, watching as well.

 

He washes his chest and arms, just as leisurely.

 

You wash your hair, gently.

 

Jack washes his tummy slowly, smiling softly at it.

 

Avocato smiles. “Excited?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“For the babies to be born.”

 

“Oh. Mhmm.” He hums happily, rinsing off, getting out, and grabbing a towel to dry off.

 

Avocato and you rinse off and get out. You both grab towels, drying off.

 

Jack slides easily into his robe. ‘ _ I'm going to be happy when I can fit into my other ones again _ .’

 

You grab a baggy shirt but Avocato grabs it and puts it back. He grabs a tighter shirt and passes it to you. “Be proud of your bump.” You smile and change.

 

Jack fusses with his robe. The lower hem isn't sitting like he likes it. He feels about ready to destroy it.

 

Avocato walks over and kneels down. He fixes the hem. “You look fine.” He smiles.

 

“Thanks.” Jack says, grateful for the help and for the compliment.

 

He smiles and stands up. You walk over, wearing a tight purple shirt.

 

He looks over and smiles. ‘ _ That's a good look on her _ .’

 

“Ready, guys?”

 

Jack nods once.

 

You walk out and Avocato follows.

 

Jack follows and walks alongside Avocato.

 

He smiles at him as you all walk along. “What, do you have a crush on my fiance?” Avocato blushes. “W-what? No!”

 

Jack raises an eyebrow.

 

He looks away, blushing. You chuckle. “I don't mind sharing.”

 

“Neither do I.” Jack blushes as he says it. ‘ _ Does he like the fact that I'm stuck with a pussy for the duration of the pregnancy, or is it the full male me he likes _ ?’

 

“So, which version do you like of Jack?” You ask, smirking. Avocato blushes. “W-what do you mean?”

 

Jack shuts his eyes in irritation. ‘ _ Of course she'd ask _ .’

 

“Pussy Jack or dick Jack?” Avocato blushes. “I-I like both, really.” He mumbles. “But…, male Jack.”

 

Jack relaxes shoulders he didn't know he had tensed. ‘ _ He is okay with both sides. That...that makes me feel a little more secure about what ever just done _ .’

 

Avocato blushed the whole way to the doctor's room.

 

Jack wonders how long he's liked him that way.

 

You all walk into the doctor's room. Little Cato was sitting up and coloring.

 

Jack hesitates in the doorway.

 

Little Cato looks up, smiling. “Mom! Jack! Dad!”

 

He perks up at hearing his name and approaches a bit. “How are you feeling?”

 

He smiles. “Better...but I miss Sam.” He looks down.

 

Jack smiles at him and replies, “Don't worry. I'm sure YN can fix him.”

 

You smile. “I will, don't worry.”

 

Carefully, he asks, “Did you get a good look at the guy that hurt you and Sam?”

 

He flattens his ears and nods. “He was Reptilian.”

 

Jack bites his tongue. He'd rather not find out if he can understand Getexian. “Anything else you remember?”

 

He looks down. “He had brown eyes and he kept calling me a brat.”

 

‘ _ Wait a minute...that sounds a lot like Ebther _ .’ He forces himself to breathe deeply so he doesn't activate his Light in his anger. “Did you happen to catch his name?”

 

“Eb...Eb...” He couldn't say it.

 

His eyes widen as he asks, “Ebther?”

 

He nods. “Yeah.”

 

Jack nods, his mask falling into place. ‘ _ Alright. Fine. I can play nasty _ .’ “Thank you, Little Cato. That's a big help.” He glances at Avocato.

 

Avocato nods. “YN, why don't you stay with Little Cato and maybe fix Sam. We need to run some errands.”

 

‘ _ How many different things does he use that word for _ ?’ Jack leaves the room briefly to whisper to a guard to tell Ebther he wished to see him in the throne room and waits for Avocato.

 

He walks out and follows.

 

Jack leads them through a shortcut, leaving plenty of time for idle chat.

 

He looks down and blushes. He couldn't believe his secret was out.

 

“What's wrong?” He asks, worried.

 

He shakes his head. “Nothing.”

 

Jack raises an eyebrow, entreating.

 

He looks down at him. ‘ _ Oh boy. He's giving me that look _ .’

 

“What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?” He asks, scared that was the case. ‘ _ Is he uncomfortable being alone with me _ ?’

 

He stops and waves his hands. “No! Of course not!”

 

“Then, what's wrong, Avocato?” ‘ _ Why won't he tell me _ ?’

 

He sighs and kneels down. “Can I just show you?”

 

He nods.

 

He leans forward and cups his cheek. He brings him into a soft kiss, purring.

 

Jack closes his eyes. His lips feel really good against his own. He returns the kiss.

 

He purrs and brings him closer.

 

Jack gurgles.

 

He pulls away, blushing.

 

“How long have you liked me that way?” He asks, cursing in his head when he's realized what he's just said. The last thing he wanted was him thinking he disapproved.

 

He looks down. “I guess for awhile. I started to get more feelings when you started changing.

 

He blushes. ‘ _ All this time and he hadn't let on _ .’

 

He sighs. “Look, I understand if you don't want to do this. You love YN, I can see that.”

 

“I'm willing to give this a try.” Jack replies, blushing madly.

 

He smiles. “YN seems for it.”

 

Jack nods and decides to change the subject. “I've been wondering something for a little while now. How is it that you can figure out what's on my mind at some points?”

 

He smiles. “You always have this look on your face when you're in deep thought. It's adorable.” He pecks his lips.

 

“What is it with people thinking I'm cute?” He groans.

 

He grins. “Cause you are. Now, come on. We've got a Reptilian to talk to.”

 

Jack nods. ‘ _ I'll deal with that delusion later. Right now, retribution is top priority _ .’

 

He stands up and begins walking to the throne room.

 

They make it just in time to take their proper places.

 

Ebther walks in. “You wanted to see me?” Avocato used all of his strength to not charge at him.

 

“Yes. I wished to ask you why you felt it necessary to attack a twelve year old and his stuffed toy.” Jack responds, mask in place.

 

He raises a brow, masking his anxiety. “I did no such thing.”

 

“I'm giving you one chance to tell me the truth, Ebther, before this gets worse for you. Avocato, ready your gun.”

 

Avocato grabs his gun and points it at Ebther. He was almost shaking with rage. “Why would I lie to you, sir?”

 

“Many reasons, one being to not provoke my wrath. Upper left thigh, near the groin, Avocato.”

 

He shoots right on target. Ebther falls, crying out.

 

“I want the truth, Ebther. Do _not_ refuse me. Why did you attack a preteen and his toy?”

 

He growls. “I did not!” He lied through his teeth.

 

“Upper right shoulder, in the bone.”

 

Avocato shoots. He cries out.

 

“The truth, Ebther!”

 

He hisses, “Fine! I tried killing him! He was just getting in the way! Was going to kill Avocato too.” He glared.

 

He holds back the panic as he hears that and keeps his mask in place. “How was he getting in the way? Why would you want to kill my general?”

 

“You've become soft! The kid was always running around ruining shit! And you did nothing because he was the son of your favorite general!” Avocato shook. He felt tears in his eyes. He almost killed his son because he was playing around the palace.”

 

“Yes, my _favorite_ general. That should have been clear that _both_ were under my protection! Why do you believe I've gone soft? What do you claim that the boy was ruining?”

 

“Files! Machines! Anything he could get his hands on! I don't care if they're under your protection!” Tears fell down Avocato's cheeks.

 

“You should care. Little Cato is very dear to me. He's part of the little family I've found for myself. Your actions _almost_ caused his death. Fire at will!”

 

Avocato shot him straight through his head. He fell to his knees, sobbing.

 

Jack shuffles down from his throne, dropping his mask instantly and rushes to his side.

 

“He tried killing him for playing!” He cried.

 

Jack reminds him about the conversation with the Reptilian he had earlier, his body shaking.

 

Avocato sobbed. “God damn it!”

 

He sighs, leaning into him, rubbing between his shoulders, hoping to comfort him.

 

He sniffs. “I'm a horrible father.”

 

“No, you're not! Don't ever say that!”

 

“My son was almost killed!” He growled. “I couldn't protect him.”

 

“That doesn't mean that you're a bad father. None of us could've foreseen that he'd be hated for acting like a child. Now...now we know. Now, we can prepare for it, guard him better. It was a mistake for him to be left alone, yes, but we can learn from it.

 

He flattens his ears, looking down.

 

“Would a bad father have a child that loves him?”

 

He shakes his head.

 

“Would a bad father have a child that would make any promise just to see him again?”

 

He shakes his head again, looking down.

 

“What about wanting nothing more than to be in their father's arms when they're scared?”

 

He looks up at Jack. “Ok, I get it.” He smiles.

 

He raises an eyebrow, asking him to say it.

 

He shakes his head.

 

“Little Cato is like that, Avocato. He loves you. You're not a bad father.” He smiles gently.

 

He smiles back.

 

“Not a bad friend, either.” Jack teases.

 

He blushes and looks away.

 

His smile falls. ‘ _ Have I upset him? Should I have used a different word _ ?’

 

“What about boyfriend?” He asks quietly.

 

“Not a bad boyfriend.” Jack blushes.

 

He smiles and brings him into his lap.

 

“I'm going to have to get used to calling you my boyfriend. I've...I've thought of you as my friend for the longest time.”

 

Avocato purrs and nuzzles him. “Is that a bad thing?”

 

He gurgles. “No. Definitely not a bad thing.”

 

Avocato kisses his neck. “Do you think YN likes me?” He mumbles.

 

He whines. “I-I don't know. Probably.”

 

Avocato smirks and kisses his neck again. “What's wrong, baby?” He whispers.

 

“Neck. Erogenous zone.” Jack answers, shaky.

 

He nibbles on his neck. “Oh, really?”

 

He groans and squirms.


	44. Chapter 44

Avocato grins and kisses his neck one last time. “We better go back.

 

Jack nods, shaky. ‘ _ Kepoog tease _ !’ He slips off of his lap and straightens his robe. He decides to lead them back the long way. He orders one of the servants to clean up the body as they leave. He wanted to tell him about John and the Infinity Guard.

 

He walks alongside him. “Why are we taking the long way?”

 

“I think you should know the truth about a part of my past...and the friend I had before I became the Lord Commander.”

 

He looks at him. “You don't have to if you don't want to.”

 

“No, I want to. If we're going to try being...boyfriends, you have a right to know about my past.”

 

He nods. “I will listen and not judge.” He smiles.

 

He decides to start by telling him, “My old friend's name...was John Goodspeed.”

 

He nods, listening.

 

Jack proceeds to tell him about working for the Infinity Guard and the missions he and John had, what they did when they hung out during their downtime, and the last mission before John died when he received his powers.

 

He listens to each word. He wants Jack to know he will listen no matter what.

 

When he finishes, he looks up at him and admits, “I never liked it when he called me ‘little buddy’, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want him to...to toss me aside because he couldn't call me what he liked. I was _always_ yearning for his approval, and did my share nearing perfection. Every mission was a team effort, but, he always claimed all of the credit. Every time. After a while, I got it into my head that I was...worthless. He never seemed to care how hard I was trying. He never asked if I was alright when I was feeling upset and couldn't hold up a happy face.”

 

Avocato looked at him. “You are not worthless. You are perfect.”

 

“That's how it felt. That's how I still feel when I think about him.”

 

“Don't think about him. He isn't worth your time, baby.” He states.

 

Jack nods, smiling lightly.

 

They arrive back at the doctor's room. Little Cato is holding a fixed Sam and you're sitting there, talking to him.

 

“Hey!” He greets.

 

Little Cato looks over and smiles. “Hi!” You smile. “Hey, guys.”

 

Jack smiles back.

 

Little Cato yawns. You smile. “The doctor said that he can leave but needs bed rest for a while.”

 

Jack smiles at him.

 

Avocato walks over and picks up Little Cato. “Let's go to bed, son.”

 

‘ _ Bad father, my pregnant rear end _ !’

 

He walks off to Little Cato's room. You smirked, looking at Jack. “So, how did your errands go?”

 

“Fine.” ‘ _ What does she know _ ?’

 

“Uh huh.” You smirked.

 

“They did!” He insists.

 

You roll your eyes. “Do you think I'm that stupid?”

 

“No. Of course I don't think you're stupid.”

 

“Avocato has a crush on you.” You stated. “So, tell me what happened! Do we have a new boyfriend or what?!”

 

“Yep. He asked if you liked him. I can only guess he meant romantically. I said I didn't know and you probably did.”

 

You smiled. “I do like him. He is quite handsome.” Avocato walks back in. “Who's handsome?”

 

“As if you didn't know. You.” Jack teases impishly.

 

He grins. “Little Cato is sleeping.”

 

Jack doesn't know what he's trying to imply, so he goes for an innocent reply, “Good. Poor boy’s had a hard day.”

 

Avocato nods. “Let's get out of here. Doctors creep me out.”

 

“You and me both!” Jack exclaims, laughing.

 

He smiles and you all walk out.

 

“I'm sure Little Cato told you about when I overdosed on my Light and put up a fight to keep them from getting too close before YN thought to get him.” He comments.

 

He nods. “Yes, he did.”

 

“That's how much I hate doctors. Well, slightly less. The doctor tried putting his hand on me to calm down enough so he could draw blood for tests.”

 

Avocato raises a brow as he walks back into the bedroom. “And he thought that would help because…?”

 

“I don't know. He probably thought that he could convince me to calm down.”

 

Avocato rolls his eyes and sits on the bed.

 

“If Little Cato hadn't been there, you can probably guess how _that_ would've ended.”

 

Avocato chuckles. “Don't think we would have a doctor anymore.” You lay on the bed and giggle.

 

“It was his own fault!” He insists, joining you two.

 

Avocato laughs. You smiled. “He was only trying to help.”

 

“Avocato, can you figure out where the big mistake was?”

 

He hums. “The doctor was going to poke and probe you.”

 

“That would be it. By being there, Little Cato saved that idiot's life.”

 

Avocato chuckled. You pout. “Well, I'm sorry I was worrIed about you!”

 

He crawls over to snuggle into you and replies, “I know you were worried about me and I thank you. At least we learned I need to cut back on my Light until the baby's born. If I hadn't known, I probably would have kept on.”

 

You nod, smiling. You suddenly groan. “Jack, tell your daughter to stop kicking me.”

 

He chuckles and nuzzles your tummy. “Hey, ease up on mommy, would you?” He whispers.

 

The baby kicks in response, making you groan. Avocato chuckles and kisses your cheek.

 

He rubs your tummy.

 

Avocato places a hand on your stomach as well. He purrs as he rubs your stomach.

 

“I wonder who she'll look like.”

 

You hum. “Whoever she looks like, I will always love her.”

 

He nods. ‘ _ I want her to inherit her mother's appearance _ .’ He briefly worries if she'll inherit his Light.

 

Avocato looks at Jack and smiles. “What do you think your son will look like?”

 

“I'm not sure. I kinda want him to look human. Is that bad?”

 

Avocato chuckles. “No, it's not, baby.”

 

Jack places his free hand on his tummy. ‘ _ Will he have powers like me? Will he become just like me? I don't really want that for him _ .’

 

Avocato looked at his worried face. “What's wrong?”

 

He shakes his head.

 

“Baby, tell us.” He says.

 

Jack tells you both his worries.

 

Avocato flattens his ears. He opens his arms. “Come here.”

 

Tentatively, he does.

 

He pulls him into his lap. You lay your hand on his stomach. “Baby, no matter what happens, we will be there for you. If he does have powers, we will work through it.” He kisses his neck.

 

( **Sex scene here** )

 

All worry goes away. He shivers at his lips on his neck.

 

He keeps kissing his neck to distract him. You raise his robe and place kisses on his stomach.

 

He whines. ‘ _ Why did I tell him my neck was an erogenous zone, again? Right, he had been kissing my neck then, too _ .’

 

He nibbles on his neck. “We're going to make all of your worries go away.”

 

Jack whimpers.

 

Avocato gently bites down. You kiss down to his thighs.

 

He groans.

 

Avocato leaves marks all over his neck. You pull up his robe a bit more and flick your tongue on his swollen nipple.

 

He gasps and squirms.

 

“This is all about you, baby.” Avocato whispers. He turns Jack's head and brings him into a feverish kiss.

 

He returns the kiss.

 

Avocato swipes his rough tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. You wrap your lips around his swollen peak and suck.

 

He opens his lips without hesitating.

 

He slips his rough tongue in and twirls it with Jack's. You suckle, drinking his milk.

 

He moans and tangles his tongue with his.

 

You look up as you drink. You watch as they make out. ‘ _ That is kinda hot _ .’ Avocato trails his hand down to his slit and slowly slips in a finger.

 

He gasps and spreads his legs wider for him.

 

Avocato purrs into the kiss and lightly sucks his tongue. You pull off of his nipple and switch to the other one. Avocato slowly thrusts his finger.

 

He groans as his finger moves inside him. Getting playful, he tries pinning his tongue with his.

 

Avocato moans as he dominates his tongue. He liked this side of Jack. You suckle, drinking him dry of his milk.

 

He fights back with his tongue. If Avocato wants him to submit, he's not getting it easily.

 

Avocato slowly adds another finger as their tongues fight. You pull back and watch.

 

‘ _ Okay. He's better at being the dominant one in a kiss than I thought _ .’ He doesn't back down and fights harder.

 

Avocato moans. ‘ _ He isn't giving up, is he _ ?’ He shoved his fingers deep within his hole.

 

Jack groans as his fingers fill him. He almost wants to whine, but he focuses on what he's doing. ‘ _ Sorry, but you're going to have to do better than that to get me to submit _ .’

 

Avocato pulls back for a second before going back and shoving his tongue back into Jack's mouth. He adds another finger.

 

He moans low in his throat. He can't give up just yet. He briefly considers using his teeth in the tiniest of nips, but he dismisses the idea.

 

Avocato nips his lip as he thrusts his finger into him. You could hear the wet sounds each thrust makes. You slowly began playing with your own slit.

 

He gasps, distracted by the nip.

 

Avocato twists his tongue and thrusts his fingers deep.

 

He follows his tongue and shudders at his fingers in him.

 

Avocato adds another finger and pressed against his g-spot. Avocato smirked against the kiss as he was winning.

 

He moans and whimpers as Avocato presses his fingers against his g-spot. In a last act of defiance, he returns his earlier nip.

 

He moans, pulling his tongue back a bit as he thrusts into his g-spot.

 

Jack whines and whimpers.

 

Avocato pulls away from the kiss and roughly thrusts his fingers. “Thought you could dominate me, hmm?” He purrs.

 

“Ah! C-couldn't hurt to try.” He smirks feverishly.

 

Avocato hums and thrusts deeper, wriggling his fingers. “Maybe someday, but right now, I'm in charge.”

 

He groans and whimpers. “Did you really expect me to make it easy for you?”

 

He grins. “Hmm, maybe. You just love being played with.” You whine, feeling left out. Avocato pulls his fingers out. “Lay down, YN.” You obey.

 

He whimpers but doesn't complain.

 

He lifts Jack up and places your slits together, smirking.

 

He tosses his head back and groans. ‘ _ Okay, that does feel pretty good _ .’

 

You move your hips and rub your lips and clits together. You moan.

 

He grinds against you.

 

You moan. “You feel so good.” You whimper. Avocato grins, watching.

 

He whines and writhes. “You too.”

 

You grind faster, feeling your clits rub.

 

His eyes flutter shut as he moans.

 

“You guys look so cute like this.” Avocato smirks. You whimper and thrust your hips.

 

He opens his eyes enough to glare at him. “I'm not cute!” He growls then groans as the friction builds.

 

He grins. “Yes, you are.”

 

He whines and moans. “I-I am not!”

 

You grind harder. “Y-Yes, you are!”

 

He groans and shivers. “A-am not!”

 

You pant, feeling close. “Yes, you are!”

 

Growling, he rubbed against you harder. “I am not!”

 

You cry out, cumming. Avocato purrs, watching your body shake.

 

Jack stops. He bites back the whine at the loss of friction, but he doesn't want you overstimulated.

 

You lay there, panting. Avocato hums. “You didn't cum, did you, Jack?”

 

He shakes his head.

 

Avocato pulls his pants down and takes out his member. He lifts Jack up and places his wet lips against his tip. “My turn to fill you up.”

 

He shudders.

 

He slowly pushes in, moaning. “God, you're still so tight!”

 

He tosses his head back. ‘ _ Titans, I hate being smaller than most _ .’

 

He pushes in till the hilt. “Love this pussy.” He slowly thrusts.

 

He moans at the very feeling of him stretching him, his nubs rubbing his walls.

 

He begins thrusting up, groaning.

 

He whimpers and writhes as he thrusts.

 

He thrusts deeper. One of his nubs rubs against his g-spot.

 

He gasps and moans, unconsciously constricting around him.

 

Avocato moans and thrusts deeper. You lay there, watching.

 

Jack rolls his hips into his, experimenting.

 

He gasps. “B-Baby, what are you doing?”

 

Jack looks up at him, apologetic.  ' _ Was that wrong to do _ ?’

 

He whines. “Do it again.” He whispers.

 

He raises an eyebrow, confused, but he rolls his hips into his again.

 

He moans and thrusts his hips. Each roll sort of twisted his member and it felt wonderful.

 

He rolls his hips again and again, moaning.

 

He leans down and bites Jack's neck as he moans.

 

He gasps, leans his head to the side to give him more room, and rolls his hips again, this time constricting around him and relaxing as he does.

 

He groans. “I'm close.” He whispers and thrusts hard and deep.

 

He's close to cumming too and he whines

 

His thrusts get sloppy as he cums deep inside of Jack.

 

The feeling of being filled with his cum pushes him over and he cries out as he cums.

 

Avocato groans, feeling Jack tighten around him.

 

He pants as he comes down from his high.

 

( **Safe now** )

 

Avocato slowly pulls out, panting.

 

He winces slightly. He feels his cum leak out.

 

Avocato lays down next to you and purrs, pulling Jack onto him.

 

He snuggles into him.

 

You snuggle into his arm, yawning.

 

His eyes droop in exhaustion.

 

Avocato purrs, lulling you and Jack to sleep.

 

He gurgles before falling asleep.


	45. Chapter 45

~ Next morning~

 

Jack cuddles into the body below him as he slips between waking and sleeping.

 

You slowly wake up, clinging to Avocato's arm.

 

He doesn't want to get up, so he doesn't.

 

Avocato wakes up and looks down, smiling at you and Jack. He never felt so happy.

 

‘ _ Why didn't Avocato take his shirt off last night? I wanna snuggle into his fur. At least YN got an arm _ .’

 

Avocato purrs and kisses your heads. You smile and get up.

 

He remains where he is. ‘ _ Nope. Not getting up _ .’

 

“I'm going to go make breakfast.” Avocato nods as you walk out. He wraps his arms around Jack.

 

He cuddles into him, content to lay there.

 

His chest rumbles as he purrs. He closes his eyes and lays there.

 

Peeking up at him, he watches his ears, tempted to scratch one.

 

He opens an eye and smirks. “Whatcha doing?”

 

He shakes his head and buries his face into his chest.

 

He smirks. “Were you trying to scratch my ears?”

 

“Tempted to.” He mumbles, half muffled by his chest.

 

He smirks. “Go ahead.”

 

He looks up at him, surprised. He reaches forward to gently scratch behind an ear.

 

He purrs and leans into his touch. His tail thumps against the bed.

 

He raises up, keeping one hand on his chest for balance, to get a better angle.

 

He purrs louder. Jack could feel the rumbles from his chest.

 

He smiles at him softly. He traces his thumb along the flesh of his ear gently.

 

His tail thumps loudly. He closes his eyes, purring even louder.

 

Jack leans forward to nuzzle his cheek.

 

He nuzzles back, smiling.

 

He stops scratching his ear and pulls away. “We should probably get up. YN probably has breakfast ready.”

 

He nods and kisses his cheek. “Yeah.”

 

He eases out of his arms and redresses in his robe. ‘ _ I'm going to be happy when I can fit into the others. I just feel fat with the ones I'm stuck with _ .’

 

Avocato slips into his clothes and walks to the kitchen.

 

He follows him.

 

Avocato sees you at the stove and walks over. He kisses your cheek. “Hey, beautiful.” You smile. “Morning, you two.”

 

“Morning.”

 

You plate the food and sit next to Jack. “So, when should we tell Little Cato?”

 

He looks at Avocato. It was his son, so he should have the option of whether or not Little Cato is told.

 

“Today. I don't want to keep this a secret.”

 

Jack nods his understanding.

 

You smile. “I agree.”

 

A thought hits him. ‘ _ I'm sure the preteen will be happy about YN, but...what about me? I'm not sure where I stand where he's concerned. I know it'll break my heart if he disapproves _ .’

 

You finish your plate and take it to the sink.

 

He picks at his food, his doubts filling his mind.

 

Avocato looks over. “You ok?”

 

He nods without looking at him.

 

He sighs. “Jack...I know something is wrong.”

 

He looks at him. ‘ _ He knows me too well _ .’ Feeling nervous, he tells him what's on his mind.

 

He smiles. “Jack...Little Cato loves you.”

 

He nods once, still doubting.

 

Avocato stands up and puts his plate in the sink.

 

He gets up to deal with his own plate.

 

You smile down at Jack. “It will be ok.”

 

He's not so sure. He fakes a smile.

 

Avocato grabs his hand. “Ready?”

 

“As I'll ever be.”

 

He nods and you all walk to Little Cato's room.

 

Jack wants nothing more than to stand on the sidelines, out of the way.

 

You walk into Little Cato's room first. He's sitting up and playing with Sam.

 

He smiles fondly and his doubts increase.

 

He smiles. “Hi, mom!”

 

Jack glances at Avocato. ‘ _ Is he going to release my hand so I can retreat to the wall by the door to watch _ ?’

 

Avocato pulls him in, still holding his hand. “Son, we have some news.” Little Cato looks over and sees them holding hands.

 

Jack's face burns in embarrassment.

 

Avocato takes a breath. “YN, Jack, and I are dating.” Little Cato stares at him. “So, I have two dads?” He asks.

 

Jack closes his eyes tightly, waiting. His stomach feels like there's butterflies in it.

 

“That's so cool!” He grins.

 

Jack's eyes open in surprise. ‘ _ He is really okay with this _ ?’

 

“I get two dads and a mom! I have way more love than the other kids!”

 

Jack can't help the laugh.

 

You smile, glad he was happy with this. A weight lifted off of Avocato's shoulders.

 

Jack looks up at him, questioning.

 

He smiles and leans down, pecking his lips. “Told you.”

 

Jack blushes and looks away. “Okay. I admit, you were right.”

 

He chuckles. You groan, feeling a hard kick.

 

Jack looks at you. “Are you ok?”

 

You nod. “B-Baby loves using me as a punching bag.” Avocato looks at you, concerned. ‘ _ The baby shouldn't kick that hard _ .’

 

Seeing the look of concern on Avocato has Jack worry.

 

You gasp, feeling water run down your leg. “My-my water broke.”


	46. Chapter 46

Jack's eyes widen. He calls for a physician.

 

Avocato runs over and holds you up. “You're ok. You're ok.” You nodded in shock.

 

Jack rushes to your side to lean against you to comfort you.

 

The doctor and nurse run in with a wheelchair. “Did her water just break?”

 

Jack nods.

 

The doctor wheels you out of the room. Avocato gently picks up Little Cato and follows.

 

Jack follows close behind.

 

They wheel you into the room. You grip your stomach, breathing heavily.

 

Jack worries about you. ‘ _ Will she be alright? Will she survive giving birth _ ?’

 

The doctor helps you onto a table. “Time your contractions if you can.” You nod.

 

Jack's unsure what he should do.

 

“Sir, she might forget to breathe. Make sure she does.” The doctor says.

 

Jack nods and goes to stand at your left side and takes your hand.

 

Avocato sets Little Cato in a chair and he walks over. “Any contractions?” He asks. You shake your head, still in shock.

 

Jack reminds you to breathe, gently.

 

( **Birth scene here** )

 

You nod. A wave of pain runs through you and you cry out.

 

Jack traces his thumb along the back of your hand, reminding you that he's here for you.

 

Avocato grabbed your other hand, keeping track on how far apart they were.

 

‘ _ Ok. Keep calm. She needs you to keep your head, right now. Stay calm. Everything's going to be alright. She'll get through this. Stay...calm _ .’

 

You lay there, calming down. “I'm ok, I'm ok.” You mumbled.

 

He rubs your hand.

 

You sigh and lay back a little. “You have great timing, little one.” You chuckle.

 

‘ _ Yeah...like her mother _ .’

 

Avocato looks at Jack. “Jack, I must warn you, her hormones are going to go all out of wack. She might yell or say some things that might hurt, but it's just her going through the pain.”

 

“So, if she starts insulting me or cussing me out, don't let it get to me?” He clarifies.

 

He nods. “She doesn't mean it.” You look at Jack. “I'm sorry in advance, Sweetie.”

 

He nods his understanding. ‘ _ Ok. Bracing for the Launk storm _ .’

 

Another contraction hits you and you cry out, squeezing their hands. “Son of a bitch!”

 

He bites his tongue at you squeezing his hand. He gently reminds you to breathe.

 

You breathe, closing your eyes. Little Cato looks at you, worried. “Don't repeat what mommy says, ok?” He nods.

 

“Definitely not until you're an adult.”

 

Avocato chuckles. “Those are almost ten minutes apart.” You groan, laying back down. “Sweetie, I love you, but you need to come out of me.” You say to your stomach.

 

He wonders how close the contractions have to be.

 

“Did you look up anything on childbirth?” Avocato asked.

 

Jack shakes his head. ‘ _ Should I have _ ?’

 

Avocato chuckles. “We have to wait till the contractions are closer to each other so she can push, but she can't do it all at once. She might rupture something. Natural birth is long and painful.”

 

‘ _ Oh. Yay _ .’

 

Another contraction hits you. “God damn it! Why did I let you do this to me?!” You cry out.

 

He rubs your hand and reminds you to breathe.

 

Avocato purrs to comfort you. “It's ok, Hun. It will all be worth it.”

 

He rubs your hand.

 

Little Cato gets up on wobbling legs and comes over. He places Sam next to your stomach.

 

Jack smiles at him. ‘ _ That is quite thoughtful of him _ .’

 

You smile, tears running down your face. “I'm ok, baby.”

 

Jack continues to rub your hand.

 

You cry out again. “If this baby does not come out now, I swear to god I'm killing someone!”

 

He doesn't know if it's the pain or not, but he gurgles and rubs your hand to comfort you.

 

You glare at him, but feel better. “It's your fault.”

 

“I know.” He says, calmly.

 

The doctor walks in. “How close are the contractions?” “Very close.” The doctor nods. “Ok, YN, we need to take off your pants, ok?” You sigh and nod.

 

“Little Cato, why don't you go back and sit down?” Jack suggests, rubbing your hand absently.

 

He nods and slowly walks back. The doctor pulls off your shorts and underwear. “Ok, YN, give one push.” You nod and push, screaming.

 

Jack rubs your hand and gurgles.

 

“Ok, ok. Relax.” The doctor says. You scoff. “Yes, let me relax when I have something pushing out of my vagina!” Avocato chuckles.

 

Jack praises you.

 

“Ok, one big push.” You scream, squeezing both of their hands as you push.

 

Jack bites his tongue to keep his calm mask in place.

 

You lay back, crying. “I can't do it!”

 

“Yes, you can! You're the strongest woman I know! And the most stubborn!”

 

You cry. “It hurts!” Avocato kisses your head. “You can do it.”

 

Jack starts praising you in Getexian.

 

You push again, crying. “I see the head!”

 

Jack rubs your hand as he praises what a good job you're doing.

 

“Keep pushing.” You scream, sitting up and pushing. Little cries filled the room.

 

( **Safe now** )

 

He continues to rub your hand.

 

You pant. The doctors take the baby away to clean her off.

 

“Good job, my darling. You did so good.” He praises, leaning his head against yours.

 

“Where's my baby?” You mumbled.

 

“The doctors are cleaning her now.”

 

You nod. “I want to see her.” You close your eyes, tired.

 

“You will. The doctors need to make sure she's healthy first.”

 

You nod. The doctor walks in with a red bundle. “Would you like to see her?” You nod.

 

Jack's eager to see his newborn daughter.

 

The doctor places her into your arms. You look. She had green skin but looked human.

 

His heart melts and he coos at the baby.

 

She opens her eyes. They were yellow like Jack's. You smiled, crying. “She's beautiful.”

 

‘ _ She has my eyes _ .’ He caresses her cheek with a finger and coos. “She is...and so tiny.”

 

You smiled. “She is. She'll get bigger, though.” Avocato looks over.

 

‘ _ I wonder how big she'll get. Human size or did she inherit my Getexian height _ ?’

 

She lifts a hand through her blankets and reaches for Jack.

 

‘ _ I know I'll love her no matter what, but I know from experience that the height of a Getexian mostly means not being taken seriously. I don't want that for her _ .’

 

You kiss her head. “Hello, Jaden.”

 

He continues caressing her cheek with a finger.

 

You hold her out. “Want to hold her?”

 

He looks at you in panic. ‘ _ Is she nuts? I've never held an infant in my life! The only thing I know about holding them is you have to support their heads at all times _ .’

 

You place her into his arms. “Here, like this.”

 

He reacts on instinct, cupping the back of her head and cradling her in his arms.

 

You smile, watching him.

 

He beckons Little Cato. “You want to meet her?”

 

He nods and walks over.

 

Jack maneuvers so he won't have to walk as far.

 

He peeks into the bundle. “She's my sister?”

 

Jack nods, smiling.

 

He smiles. He put his hand on the blanket. Jaden grabs his finger and gurgles.

 

Jack chuckles and glances at you and Avocato.

 

Avocato is holding your hand. You watch, smiling.

 

Jack leans close to Jaden and gurgles.

 

She giggles and nuzzles his head.

 

‘ _ Is this her Getexian half or do babies normally act this way _ ?’

 

You smiled. “She likes you, Hun.”

 

He nuzzles Jaden back and hums at you. “That's good, at least.”

 

You smiled, chuckling. “Let Avocato hold her.

 

He nods and complies.

 

Avocato holds his arms out.

 

He places Jaden in his arms as carefully as he can, supporting her head the entire time.

 

He holds Jaden and smiles, rocking her.

 

Jack watches.

 

Jaden whines quietly, but Avocato just hums, comforting her.

 

Jack smiles at them.

 

You yawn, feeling sore.

 

He moves back to your left side and nuzzles your neck.

 

You smile. “I'm sorry if I upset you.”

 

“You didn't upset me. If Avocato hadn't warned me, I would have been hurt, but he did and I'm not.”

 

You smile. “I don't regret you getting me pregnant, but damn didn't that hurt.” You whined.

 

“I don't doubt that for one minute.”

 

“Wait till it's your turn.” You laugh.

 

He pales at that. ‘ _ Launk! I had forgotten about that _ .’

 

You laugh. “I'll be there all the way.”

 

He smiles, unsure.

 

You smile and lay back. “Ugh, I'm going to be so sore.”

 

“You did just give birth.” He reminds, teasing.

 

You roll your eyes. “You're just going to have to control yourself for a while.” Avocato chuckles. “No promises.”

 

Jack glares playfully at Avocato.

 

A realization hit you. “We never made a baby room!”

 

He closes his eyes in irritation at himself.

 

You sigh. “Oh, I'm such an idiot.”

 

“You're not an idiot!”

 

You look at him. “I forgot to make a room for our baby!”

 

“I forgot too!”

 

You groan. “Great. We need a crib, paint... do we even have a room?” You asked.

 

“We can convert one of the spare bedrooms into a nursery.” He offers.

 

You nod. “We've got a lot of work to do.”

 

He nods, chuckling.

 

Avocato walks closer, holding a sleeping Jaden. “You need rest. I'll make the room.”

 

“I'll help.”

 

He sighs. “Ok, but only a little.”

 

Jack pouts. ‘ _ Why only a little _ ?’

 

He sees his pout. “Baby, you're pregnant, and we don't know how much longer till the birth. But, if you think you can do more…”

 

He nods. ‘ _ I'll do what I can. So far, my only restrictions are on my powers _ .’

 

You yawn. “Can we leave?”

 

Jack looks to Avocato. He was the expert between the three of you.

 

He nods. “But you are staying in bed, you hear me?”

 

Jack holds himself from flinching at the authority in his tone.

 

You nod. “I just want to get out of here.” Avocato walks to Jack and hands him Jaden. He gets the wheelchair and helps you in it.

 

Jack holds his daughter close to him, marveling at her green skin and gold eyes.

 

Avocato pushes you out.

 

He follows behind, being careful not to jostle Jaden.

 

He pushes you into the bedroom and helps you onto the bed.

 

He stands in the doorway and watches.

 

“Now, stay in bed. I know how stubborn you are.” You stick your tongue out.

 

“I'll let him strap you in if necessary.”

 

You grin. “Kinky.”

 

“Not for a little while, my darling.”

 

You pout and lay down. Avocato chuckles.

 

Jack looks at him. ‘ _ What's he finding so funny _ ?’

 

He walks to the doorway. “Stay in bed, I mean it.” You stick your tongue out at him again.

 

“What are you going to do if she doesn't?” He asks, curious.

 

“Like you said, strap her to the bed. She's stubborn just like you.” He smirks.

 

“I'm not that stubborn.” Jack mumbles.

 

He raises a brow. “Uh huh.”

 

“I'm not!” He protests.

 

He smirks. “Yes, you are.”

 

“How?” ‘ _ Back and forth squabbling will just prove his point _ .’

 

“Your fight with me now. You used to not listen to me even though I was right.”

 

He looks away.

 

He grins and kisses his cheek. “See? I was right.”

 

He glares at him playfully.

 

He chuckles and stands up. “We have errands to run.”

 

He nods.

 

“Want to bring Jaden asking or leave her with YN?” You whine. “Give me my baby. I held her for like five minutes.”

 

He laughs softly and moves to your side, carefully giving the baby to you.

 

You gently hold Jaden. “Be careful.”

 

“We will.” He kisses your cheek.

 

You smile and yawn. Avocato smiles and holds his hand out. “Ready, baby?”

 

He nods.

 

He grabs his hand and walks out.


	47. Chapter 47

‘ _ It's starting to get a little harder to keep up. Titans, I'm going to be happy when I've given birth _ .’

 

Avocato goes slow, smiling. “You ok?”

 

He nods and tells him.

 

He smiles. “Soon, baby. And you're beautiful either way.” He walks into a baby store.

 

“I know...I guess. It's just so frustrating that I can't do things I'm used to.”

 

He smiles gently and looks at some cribs. “It will be over soon, and you will have two healthy babies.”

 

He sees one made of oak and painted gold and blue.

 

“Which one do you like?” He asks.

 

Jack motions to the crib he just saw.

 

He smiles. “It's perfect.” He grabs the box and puts it in a cart. “What about other stuff, like toys, bottles, diapers?”

 

He tells him diapers and bottles are a must.

 

He grabs bottles and diapers. “Ok, paint. What color?”

 

“I was thinking of doing Getexian colors: red, yellow, and orange as well as Earth colors: blues and green.”

 

He nods. “Well, you pick.” He smiles.

 

Jack picks a crimson red, a dusky yellow, a basic orange, a light blue, a basic blue, and a grassy green along with painting equipment.

 

He smiles and helps him place them into the cart. “Hmm, what else?”

 

He shrugs. ‘ _ Why didn't I research what all babies need _ ?’

 

He hums, thinking. His eyes trailed to some toys. “Some rattles might be nice.”

 

Jack nods and moves to the toys. He sees a teddy bear and a lion he thinks are adorable.

 

He smiles seeing him stare at the stuffed animals. Avocato grabs them and places them into the cart.

 

They move through the store.

 

“Do we need anything else?” He asks.

 

“I'm not sure.”

 

Avocato chuckles. “I think we're good for now.” He goes up to the cashier to pay.

 

He places a hand on his tummy. He feels a kick and he smiles. ‘ _ Guess he doesn't want the same birthday as his sister. Understandable since they were conceived weeks apart _ .’

 

Avocato pays for everything and pushes the cart out.

 

He helps as much as he can. ‘ _ Titans, I miss using my Light to my heart's content _ .’

 

Avocato smiles. “I got it, baby, don't worry.”

 

“You sure?” He asks before he can stop himself.

 

He smiles. “Yes.” He carries the box and the bags.

 

“I feel so useless.” Jack complains.

 

Avocato chuckles and holds out a bag. “Can you carry this one?”

 

He nods, accepting the bag. One was better than none.

 

He smiles and walks back to the palace. “Think YN is doing ok?”

 

“Knowing her, she's probably about ready to sneak out of that bed.”

 

Avocato laughs. “True. She is very stubborn.”

 

He nods, smiling.

 

They both walk back. “We're home!” Avocato yells.

 

He's eager to see mother and daughter again.

 

Avocato puts everything down and walks into the bedroom. You were sitting up, breastfeeding her.

 

He smiles at the sight.

 

You smile. “Hey, guys. Have fun?”

 

He nods, enthusiastic.

 

You smile. “I can't wait to see it.” You finish feeding her and pull your shirt up. “Ugh, I'm tired of sitting here.”

 

“I don't doubt it, but you need to recover.”

 

You roll your eyes. “I'm fine.”

 

He glances at Avocato.

 

“Move from that bed, and I will tie you down.” He glares.

 

He can't help but take a step back at his tone. Hormones were driving his personality _nuts_.

 

You flip him off and he grins. “You already did, sweetheart.” You blush.

 

Jack holds his hands up to his mouth to hide his smile, but he can't contain the giggles.

 

Avocato chuckles. “I better go build the crib.

 

“I'll help.”

 

He smiles. “Ok, just be careful.” He grabs the box and heads to a spare room.

 

Jack follows him eagerly.

 

Avocato opens the box and pulls the pieces out.

 

He grabs the instruction pamphlet and takes inventory as well as finding out what additional tools they'll need.

 

Avocato looks at the pamphlet, humming.

 

Jack starts off with the first direction, pointing at each mentioned piece.

 

Avocato begins putting the pieces together.

 

He continues to read the directions, occasionally holding pieces in place for him.

 

He smiles, seeing Jack happy to help. He had this smile on his face that showed his fangs and he thought it was adorable.

 

He notices Avocato staring at him. He turns to him, smiling. “What?”

 

Avocato smiles. “Nothing.”

 

He raises an eyebrow, amused.

 

Avocato chuckles. “Sometimes, when you're happy, you smile and it shows your fangs a bit. I like it.”

 

He smiles sadly as he puts a hand to his lips. No one had really ever complimented his happier smile before. The only input he really had...was from John. He'd hated his wide smile because of his fangs. He'd said that they creeped him out.

 

Avocato sees his sad smile. He flattened his ears. ‘ _ Did I say something wrong _ ?’ “Baby?”

 

Jack tells him.

 

Avocato frowns and stops building. He grabs Jack's hands. “Baby, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.”

 

“Besides YN.”

 

He smiles. “You both are beautiful and I love you both.”

 

Before he's realized it, he's responded, “I love you too.”

 

Avocato's tail wagged, hearing him say he felt the same.

 

Jack's thoughts returned to John. ‘ _ I had to hide my culture from him, he always got angry when I spoke in Getexian, and he hated my fangs. So many things that were a part of me, I had to hide for fear of upsetting him _ .’

 

“I love everything about you. Everything.”

 

He told him his current thoughts.

 

He rubs his hands. “Your culture is so interesting, I looked everywhere for books about it. When you talk in Getexian, it's so sexy. Your fangs are amazing and you're adorable when you bite your lip.”

 

“What would you do if you happened to meet him?” He asks, curious.

 

“Smack him upside the head. He must be stupid if he couldn't see how amazing you are.”

 

He mutters in Getexian, “That and he usually had his head up his rear end!”

 

Avocato laughs.

 

“I'm serous! He could be pretty self obsessed.”

 

Avocato smiles. “I believe it. He didn't deserve you.”

 

“Be that as it may, I had been assigned to be his co-pilot.”

 

Avocato kissed his hands. “That must have sucked.”

 

He shrugs. “Sometimes. He never listened when I said that a choice was a bad idea. I almost got court-martialed because _he_ decided to seduce a Moveep princess, which almost caused an interplanetary war.”

 

Avocato looks at him, shocked. “Ok, I hate this guy.”

 

“He used to always pull childish pranks on me. He once covered my chair in glue.”

 

“Oh, baby.” He pulls him into his lap, listening.

 

“He thought it was funny once to drug the coffee with Ipecac.”

 

Avocato's eyes widen in shock.

 

“Suffice to say, I was puking for almost two days. The entire time, he teased me about having a fragile digestive tract.”

 

Avocato growls. “Baby...you didn't deserve any of that.” He kissed his cheek. “You only deserve love.”

 

Jack blushes.

 

He smiles and purrs.

 

He leans into him.

 

He smiles. “We should really finish the crib, but...I like holding you.”

 

“Finish the crib, then get my mind off of John?” He proposes, eyes bright with mischief.

 

He grins and kisses his cheek. “Of course, baby.” He goes back to building, going a little faster.

 

He reads from the pamphlet and holds pieces in place for him to tighten.

 

He quickly finishes the crib, grinning.

 

Jack bites his lip eagerly.

 

Avocato turns to him, smirking.

 

That smirk lights his body in an inferno. This time, he doesn't mind the hormones.

He kneels down and cups his cheek. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

 

“To be pinned down and taken however you please.” He blushes.

 

Avocato lays him down on the floor and licks his lips.

 

Jack looks up at him.

 

He lifts his robe up and takes it off. He could see all of his marks. He wanted to take this slow.

 

( **Sex scene here** )

 

He blushes as he stares at his body.

 

He kisses each mark and looks up at him.

 

Jack shivers as he kisses each of his marks.

 

He lightly touches his hips and thighs.

 

He spreads his legs automatically.

 

He smiles and flicks his tongue on his swollen nipple.

 

He arches into him and groans.

 

He smiles and slowly takes it into his mouth.

 

Jack whimpers.

 

He takes the other nipple and pinches and twists it in his hand.

 

He gasps and arches into him more.

 

Milk dribbles into his mouth and on his fingers.

 

He blushes as his nipples leak.

 

Avocato moans and drinks him. His tail wags at the taste.

 

‘ _ I wonder if he likes his tail pet _ .’

 

Avocato pulls off and begins taking all of his clothes off.

 

He leans up on his hands, eyes darkening. He raises up onto his knees and, as soon as his cock is exposed, he takes hold of it and licks the tip. He envelops over half into his mouth and bobs his head.

 

Avocato moans, throwing his head back from the sudden pleasure. His tail thumps against the floor.

 

He looks up at him and hums his mother's Iullaby as he sucks him.

 

He groans and puts a hand on his head. “Fuck, Jack.”

 

He engulfs his entire cock, still humming. He slips a hand to his sack and rubs.

 

He pants. He liked this forward side of Jack.

 

Tears sting his eyes as the need for air fills him. He ignores it to focus on Avocato.

 

He moans as Jack's tongue twirls around his cock. He felt so warm.

 

One of his fingers slips to graze his perineum accidentally.

 

He gasps and moans.

 

Jack looks up at him, raising an eyebrow.

 

He blushes and looks away.

 

The need for air becomes too much to force down and he pulls off of him, coughing.

 

He looks at him, worried. “Hey, are you ok?”

 

He nods. “Fine. I couldn't force myself to go without air anymore. Thankfully, Getexians have marvelous breath control. We can hold our breath, standing still, for over five minutes.”

 

He nods. “Don't push yourself, baby.”

 

He ducks his head and murmurs, “I want to make sure you feel good, too.”

 

He bites his lip. “Well…”

 

He raises an eyebrow, entreating.

 

He sighs. “There is something.” He turns around and lifts his tail, showing his hole.

 

He leans forward to give a tentative lick to his hole.

 

He gasps and grips the crib.

 

He laps at it, swirls his tongue around it, and probes inside.

 

He moans and rests his hand against the crib side.

 

He pokes his tongue inside and flicks.

 

He moans. His tail wags as his legs shake.

 

He pulls his tongue out only to push it back in again, slowly building a rhythm.

 

“J-jack.” He whimpers, feeling his tongue rub against his walls.

 

He teases a finger around his rim, testing.

 

He moans, his tail wagging faster.

 

He slips his finger alongside his tongue.

 

He gasps and whimpers. He hadn't felt like this in a long time.

 

He works his tongue and finger in and out of him, alternating.

 

He lays his head on the crib, whimpering like an animal in heat.

 

He slips a second finger in.

 

He moans and wriggles his hips, trying to get more friction.

 

He pulls his tongue back and thrusts his fingers in and out of him, building up force and speed.

 

He whines. “I-I'm so close.”

 

He slows his fingers down and started angling each thrust differently.

 

He gasps, feeling him poke his prostate. “Jack!”

 

“Found it.” Jack grins in triumph. He hits that exact spot again and again, building back up to his previous speed and force.

 

He cries out and cums. It leaks onto the paper that was under him.

 

He pulls his fingers out as gently as possible.

 

He pants and stands there, his legs shaking.

 

“Are you okay? Did I go too far?” He asks.

 

He turns around. His cheeks were flushed and he had a dazed look.” N-no...that was amazing.”

 

Jack brightens. “Really?”

 

He nods. “Y-yeah, really good.” His tail kept wagging.

 

He smiles at him, glad he could make him feel good.

 

He smiles at him. His cock was still hard.

 

He blushes and looks away.

 

He smirks. “See something you like?”

 

He looks at him and sticks his tongue out petulantly.

 

He smirks and kneels down. He gently pushes him back, making him lay down.

 

He complies.

 

He leans down and gives his clit a kiss, smirking.

 

He gasps and tosses his head back, spreading his legs wide.

 

He smirks and takes a slow lick, teasing him.

 

He whimpers and writhes.

 

He holds his hips down and he slowly licks. He wanted him to beg.

 

“Mm, Epek.” He whines.

 

He smirks and takes another slow lick. “Beg.”

 

“Please, more!” He whimpers.

 

He grins. “Good boy.” He shoves his tongue into his soaking hole and wriggles it.

 

“Kepoog Clous!” He moans.

 

He thrusts his tongue in and out and places his thumb on his clit.

 

Jack arches his back into his tongue, feeling the roughness in his sensitive pussy.

 

Avocato slowly adds a finger with his tongue.

 

He groans.

 

He smirks and thrusts his tongue and finger faster.

 

“Kepo!” He moans.

 

He smirks and pulls away.

 

He pants and looks up at him. ‘ _ Why'd he stop _ ?’

 

He pumps his cock a few times and presses it against his slit.

 

He spreads his legs until it hurts.

 

He grips his legs and slowly thrusts in.

 

He tosses his head back and groans.

 

He pushes in all the way and rolls his hips. ‘ _ Screw going slow _ .’

 

He screams as his nubs rub just right inside him.

 

He thrusts hard as he grips his legs.

 

“Fomo! Epekfomo, Avocato, Epekfomo!” He begs.

 

He growls and thrusts deep. “You like that?”

 

“Lom. Lom! Avocato, Epek!” He groans.

 

He digs his claws gently into his thighs and he pounds into him.

 

He tosses his head back and moans.

 

He rams into his g-spot, one of his nubs roughly rubbing it.

 

He cries out and begs in Getexian, “Please! Just like that!”

 

He grins and keeps roughly thrusting into his g-spot.

 

He feels himself getting close and he whimpers and moans.

 

He places his finger on his clit and roughly rubs it.

 

He cries out as he sees stars and cums hard.

 

Avocato feels him tighten and growls as he cums in him.

 

He shudders as he feels him cum inside him.

 

( **Safe now** )

 

He pants. “F-fuck.”

 

He breathes hard. ‘ _ You can say that again _ .’

 

He slowly pulls out and watches as his cum leaks out.

 

For a brief moment, he wonders what a half Getexian and half Ventrexian would look like then he shakes himself of the thought. ‘ _ Haven't I learned anything from this experience _ ?’

 

“Wouldn't it be nice if I could fill you up with my kits?” He purrs.

 

“Hey! I'm the one with telepathic powers! I was _just_ thinking about that.” He laughs.

 

He grins and pushes his finger into his hole, pushing the leaking cum in.

 

He squirms a little. “What do you think a child born between us would look like?” He asks.

 

He hums, pushing more cum into him. “I think it would look like you but with Ventrexian ears.”

 

“Or your tail.”

 

He smiles. “Or both.” He pulls his finger out.

 

He stretches lethargically.

 

He smiles. “Feeling better?”

 

He nods, not bothering to close his legs. He didn't want to feel that soreness right now.

 

He smiles and leans down, kissing him.

 

He kisses back.

 

He smiles and breaks the kiss, but leaves his lips above his. “We should really work on the room.” He whispers. 

He nods, breathless. He winces as he closes his legs. ‘ _ Why do I have such a masochist streak _ ?’ He gets up to redress.


	48. Chapter 48

Avocato gets dressed and goes out to grab the bags. He sees you in the kitchen. “YN! What did I say?!”

 

Jack hears yelling and follows it to the kitchen. His eyes widen as he sees you. ‘ _ Of course _ .’

 

“I'm hungry, and you guys were busy!” You yell back.

 

“So, you call for Eric.” He points out.

 

You roll your eyes. “I can do things myself.” Avocato walks over and picks you up. “Put me down!”

 

“Yeah, I don't see that happening.”

 

Avocato throws you over his shoulder and walks to the bedroom. You hit his back. “ **Put me down** !” Your hormones were still whacky.

 

He briefly imagines himself in the same position, then shakes his head. ‘ _ I need to quit this _ .’

 

He puts you back onto the bed and sighs.

 

He leans against the door, watching.

 

You lay there next to Jaden, pouting.

 

He shakes his head at you. ‘ _ Why is she so stubborn _ ?’

 

Avocato sighs. “Your fiancee…”

 

“Are you _really_ pinning this on me? And do _not_ pull the pregnancy card.”

 

He grins. “Yes, I am. What are you going to do about it?”

 

He glares at him playfully, then an idea pops into his head. ‘ _ How sensitive is his tail? Hmm, that's worth investigating _ .’

 

He grins. “Just as I thought, nothing.” He bends down to pick up a bag.

 

He moves forward to gently wrap his hand around his tail and pull down, effectively petting it.

 

He gasps, his legs begin shaking. “W-what are you doing?” He quietly moans.

 

He lets go as soon as he reaches the tip of his tail. “Nothing...like you said.” He grins.

 

He turns to him, growling.

 

He blinks up innocently at him, putting his hands behind his back. ‘ _Uh oh._ _Did I make him angry_?’

 

He stands up and walks to the baby room, his tail flicking.

 

He watches him leave then follows, stomach feeling full of lead.

 

He begins taking paint and decorating out. His tail keeps flicking.

 

He bites his lip. “I'm sorry I did that. I didn't think. I'm sorry.” ‘ _My voice sounds pathetic, almost how I used to sound when apologizing to..._ nope! _Not going there_.’

 

He sighs. “Do you know much about Ventrexian culture?” He asks.

 

He shakes his head.

 

He turns to him. “Touching a Ventrexian tail is...intimate. More intimate than sex. It's a way of mating or sealing the deal with a marriage. It's like tying the knot.”

 

“Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know.”

 

He smiles softly. “It's fine. If I wanted any person to touch my tail, it would be you and YN.”

 

He blushes and looks away.

 

He smiles and opens a paint can.

 

He finds something to draw with and quickly draws his design. It was layers of alternating sections. Getexian would take on the blend of an Earth sunset and Earth would mirror it. He shows the design to Avocato and says, “This is kind of what I was thinking.”

 

He smiles. “It's beautiful.

 

He blushes. ‘ _ I remember how I used to love drawing...back before...Now, really? Stop it _ !’

 

Avocato opens all of the cans of paint. “Want me to help you paint?” He asks.

 

He nods. ‘ _ I can handle the lower levels on my own. It's the top ones I'll need help with _ .’

 

He grabs a brush and looks at the design again.

 

“Don't we need to section them off first with painter's tape?” He asks, smirking.

 

He blushes, realizing his mistake. The whole tail thing has his brain scattered. “Oh, uh, yeah.”

 

He holds back a laugh. It's not like him to be this out of it. He finds it quite adorable.

 

He grabs the tape and begins putting it where it needed to go.

 

There are four layers in his design. The perfect amount to reflect both human and Getexian worlds beautifully.

 

Avocato grabs his brush. “Ready?”

 

Jack grabs a brush. “Ready.”

 

He smiles and dips his brush into the paint and begins painting.

 

Jack starts on his sections, starting with the top half, the Getexian half. He doesn't need to look at the design. He sees it in his mind.

 

He paints the top half and keeps looking at his design to make sure he got it right.

 

He works his way across the wall with each color, then turning to the next one and starting it.

 

He looks down and smiles. Jack was covered in paint, but he didn't seem to care. His tongue poked out in concentration.

 

He reaches the end of the second wall and turns to the third. ‘ _ Halfway done with this half _ !’ He forgot how much fun painting could be.

 

He smiles and goes back to painting, almost done with his side.

 

He works his way down the third wall, excitement building in his veins.

 

Avocato finishes his side and turns around. Jack was almost done. ‘ _ Wow, that is amazing _ !’

 

He turns to the last wall and gets started.

 

Avocato chuckles and goes to the next wall.

 

He makes his way down the last wall before he knows it. He turns to the first wall again, letting out a cry of surprise.

 

Avocato turns to him. “What? What's wrong?”

 

Jack looks at the wall, shocked. He looks around, surveying his work. ‘ _ I don't recall doing all of this _ .’

 

Avocato raises a brow. “Baby, what's wrong?”

 

He tells him why he cried out.

 

He laughs. “Yeah, you went pretty fast. I just started my second wall.”

 

“I-I guess I've forgotten how fast I can work. John didn't approve of my artistic tendencies as hobbies.” He murmurs.

 

Avocato raises a brow. “Why? It's beautiful.” He says, smiling, looking at his work.

 

“He thought things like drawing or painting were for females. He usually called me by feminine slurs when he caught me at it, so, eventually, I gave in and stopped.”

 

Avocato growls. ‘ _ I really hate that guy _ .’

 

He takes a step back, being careful of the wall.

 

Avocato goes back to painting.

 

Jack doesn't want to stop now that he's started, but he's feeling a little winded. He decides to clean the brushes so he can switch to the other half.

 

Avocato kept glancing at his design, making sure he got everything right.

 

He starts on the first wall.

 

Avocato glances at Jack and watches him paint. He had a small smile on his face.

 

He makes his way down to the corner, lost in the moment.

 

Avocato finally finishes the second wall and goes to the third. He keeps glancing at the design and Jack.

 

He starts on the second wall and works his way across.

 

Avocato keeps painting. He meows when paint drips onto his nose.

 

He turns to look at Avocato, raising an eyebrow. ‘ _ Did he just meow? Too stinking _ cute!’

 

He wipes his nose, grumbling.

 

“That's a cute look on you, you know.” Jack teases, going back to painting.

 

He blushes. ‘ _ Wait, did he hear me _ ?’

 

He chuckles as he gets to the third wall.

 

“Look who's talking.” He grumbles.

 

“Huh?” He looks up at him, confused.

 

He laughs. “You're covered in paint, baby.”

 

He looks down and shrugs before going back to his work. He'd ruined clothes before while painting, so this wasn't a big surprise. He works his way down the wall.

 

He chuckles and goes to the fourth wall.

 

They finish the last wall around the same time.

 

He smiles, looking down at him. “Hey.”

 

He looks up at him in confusion.

 

He pecks his lips. “We finished.”

 

He looks around and feels his heart lift. It looks magnificent! Did he really design this?

 

He smiles. “You did wonderful.”

 

He blushes with pride.

 

He kneels down and wipes his cheek with his thumb. “But, you are messy.” He chuckles.

 

He shrugs, nonchalant.

 

He smiles. “Come on, let's decorate and show YN. She is going to love this.”

 

He nods eagerly.

 

Avocato grabs the decorations from the bags.

 

“I was thinking, after Xavier is born, the six of us could visit my past self and...and John for a few hours. What do you think?” He proposes, helping with the decorations.

 

He smiles. “That would be nice. Then, I could punch John.” He grins.

 

He laughs. “Between the two of you, I've got to say you would win. John was decently strong, but you've got _years_ of putting up with Lord Commander on your side.”

 

He grins. “True, but...I could never hurt Lord Commander.”

 

He raises an eyebrow. ‘ _ Which is he referring to? The crush he had on me or my Light _ ?’

 

“I know you did some things...but, I always knew something must have caused you to be like that, so I never hated you.”

 

He nods his understanding.

 

He smiled. “And you took me and my son in without a single thought.”

 

“Well, you two _are_ my favorites.”

 

He smiles and finishes decorating.

 

“What all would you do to him?” He asks, curious.

 

“Punch him, slap him, kick him in the balls, anything really.”

 

He smiles at him. “And if he asked why you were beating him up?”

 

“Because he hurt the love of my life.” He says, blushing.

 

He blushes back, flattered.

 

He smiles. “Let's go get YN.”

 

He nods eagerly.

 

Avocato smiles and walks out. He walks into the bedroom and smiles, seeing you sleeping, holding Jaden.

 

He follows and coos at the sight.

 

Avocato walks over and gently shakes you. “Baby…” You groan and open your eyes.

 

He has to stop himself from bouncing in excitement.

 

You sit up, holding Jaden. “What's up?” He smiles. “Come see.” He grabs your hand and helps you up.

 

Jack makes sure he's out of the way as they pass.

 

He pulls you into the room and you gasp.

 

His excitement plummets. ‘ _ What if she doesn't like it _ ?’

 

You look around and look in wonder at everything. “It's amazing.”

 

At that, he perks up.

 

You look at the crib and touch it, smiling. “You guys did all of this?”

 

“Well, Avocato did.”

 

“He painted.” Avocato grins. You smile, looking at Jack. “You're amazing.”

 

“Avocato did the upper half.”

 

You smiled and laid Jaden in her new crib. You walk over and give a quick kiss to Jack and Avocato.

 

“Do the blues and green remind you of anything?” He asks, glancing at Avocato with a look that said, ‘let her figure it out.’

 

You look around, thinking. “Earth...it reminds me of Earth.”

 

He smiles at you.

 

You smiled. “Thank you.”

 

He blushed. ‘ _ Do I dare tell her that the red, yellow, and orange represents Getexia _ ?’

 

You look around. “What do the other colors mean?” You asked, walking over to a stuffed lion.

 

He takes a deep breath and tells you.

 

You smile. “It's beautiful.” Avocato smiles.

 

“It is.”

 

You smiled, looking down at Jaden sleeping.

 

Jack approaches his sleeping daughter and leans his head against the horizontal rail, smiling fondly.

 

You smile and kiss his head. “Thank you.”

 

“Avocato did about ninety nine percent of the work.”

 

Avocato rolls his eyes. “He did the walls in one hour.”

 

“I'm sure it wasn't that fast.” He mutters, blushing.

 

You smiled. “Why didn't you tell me you liked painting?”

 

He told you how John used to react if he was drawing, painting, or something else that was artistic.

 

You hum. “Looks like I'm going to have to pay John a visit.”

 

He bursts into giggles and glances at Avocato.

 

He chuckles. “So do I.”

 

“He technically called dibs on beating John up, first.” He snickers.

 

You pout. “Aww!” Avocato laughs.

 

“Cussing him out is still available.”

 

You grin and fist pump the air. “Yeah!”

 

He giggles harder. ‘ _ These two can be so ridiculous _ .’

 

“When are we going?” You ask, excited.

 

He settles down long enough to say, “I was thinking of after Xavier is born. If you want to go now, that's ok, too.”

 

“I really want to go, now.” You pout, giving him big, sad eyes.

 

He nods, laughing.


	49. Chapter 49

Avocato grins. “I'll pack some baby stuff.” He grabs a bag.

 

“I'll get changed. Can't let John see me covered in paint.” Jack states, heading to the bedroom to do just that. ‘ _ John's probably going to have something to say about me being pregnant or being with Avocato, but I don't want him having any more ammo if I can help it _ .’ He changes into a light blue robe that accents his swollen tummy beautifully. He smiles, satisfied.

 

You get ready, fixing your messy hair.

 

He tracks down Little Cato. ‘ _No_ way _is he being left by himself while we're in the past_.’

 

Little Cato is sitting on his bed, playing with Sam. He looks over. “Oh! Hi, dad!”

 

He shrugs it off. “Hey. You dad, mom, and I were thinking about taking a little trip into the past to visit my past self and an...old friend. Do you want to come along?”

 

He grins and gets off of his bed. “Yeah!”

 

Jack grins. “Great. Want to see the nursery before we go?”

 

He nods, smiling.

 

He takes his hand and leads him into the nursery.

 

He follows and gasps, seeing all of this colors.

 

“Well, what do you think?”

 

He grins. “It's so cool!”

 

Jack grins back.

 

“Can you paint my room like this?” He asks, looking up at him.

 

“The exact same way or slightly different?” He asks, smiling indulgently.

 

“Same way!” He grins.

 

“I think we still have some paint left over.” He looks up at Avocato.

 

He smiles. “Yeah, we do.” He slings a bag over his shoulder. You walk in, holding Jaden.

 

He grins at Little Cato. ‘ _ Why am I such a pushover for the preteen _ ?’

 

“Everyone ready?” You ask.

 

He nods eagerly.

 

You smile and walk to where the pod was parked.

 

He follows, bouncing with every step.

 

You open the pod and walk in. It still looked the same as you last went in it. Memories flooded your mind, making you smile.

 

He looks around fondly.

 

You passed Jaden to Jack. “Could you hold her, please?”

 

“Do you need to ask?” He teases, holding his daughter closely.

 

You roll your eyes, smiling and go to the control panel. You put in the date and smiled as the pod comes to life. “Hold on!” You pressed a button and you all fly off.

 

‘ _ I hope it's a smoother ride than last time _ .’

 

You look ahead, wide-eyed. “Hold on!” You grabbed Jack and the ship jerked, putting you against the wall, groaning.

 

‘ _ Not again _ !’ He curls slightly around Jaden to keep her safe.

 

The ship goes back to normal and you groan. “R-Really need to fix that.” Avocato gets up, holding Little Cato.

 

“Why does that keep happening?”

 

“Navigation is busted. Usually avoids objects.” You hiss. Avocato sets Little Cato down and walks over. “Let me see.” He lifts your shirt, showing bruised on your back. “Wow, Deja vu.” 

 

Jack groans. ‘ _ Deja vu, indeed _ .’

 

“Damn it! And those just healed, too!” You hissed.

 

He holds back a laugh, using Jaden to cover his smile at your outburst.

 

You glare at him. “What's so funny?”

 

He shakes his head. ‘ _ Whoops. Busted _ .’

 

You smile and feel the pod land. “We're here.”

 

He grins eagerly. ‘ _ I can't wait for my past self to meet Little Cato, Avocato, and Jaden _ .’

 

You open the pod and walk out. You landed right in front of their ship.

 

He looks around.

 

You smiled, seeing the hole you both left was fixed.

 

Jack adjusts Jaden in his arms.

 

“Let's go.” You smiled, walking up to the ship.

 

He follows eagerly.

 

You knock on the ship's door and wait. It opened, revealing Jack. “YN?!”

 

He watches patiently.

 

He runs and brings you into a hug. You laugh. “Hey, you!”

 

He smiles.

 

He looks at Jack and Avocato. He gasps, seeing Jaden. “Who's this?!”

 

“This is Jaden. Long story short, she's YN and my/our daughter. Titans, I hate past/future pronouns!” He introduces Avocato and Little Cato.

 

You laugh. “He is our lover.” Avocato blushes. Jack just smiles. “Well, come in!”

 

He nods and complies.

 

You all walk in. John is sitting at a table, reading a newspaper. You grin. “Both of you, go up to him and scare him.” You whisper.

 

He grins evilly. “Little Cato, mind taking Jaden?”

 

He nods and gently holds her. You grin. “Watch this.” You whisper to Avocato.

 

He nods at his past self and makes his way to John.

 

“John?” Asks past Jack. John looked away from his paper. “Yea- **oh my god** !”

 

Jack starts laughing. ‘ _ Sober is a much better reaction than drunk _ .’

 

You begin laughing as John almost falls out of his chair. “Did you miss us?”

 

He looks back at Little Cato and Avocato, snickering.

 

Avocato is chuckling. “I-i thought it was a dream!” John says. You smirked. “Nope, it wasn't.”

 

“That's what you get for drinking so much.” He turns to his past self. “Did he at least listen to YN’s suggestion the last time we were here?”

 

He shakes his head. “Nope.” John stares at future Jack. ‘ _ He looks...bigger _ ?’

 

“His mistake.” Future Jack snorts.

 

“Did you get...fatter?” John asks. Avocato growled and you were ready to tackle him.

 

He turns to John and replied, irritated, “If you must know, YN and I tried transformation oil. I'm in the last stages of pregnancy.” He folds his arms over his chest, being careful not to jostle his nipples.

 

He stares at him. “Pregnant?” He begins laughing.

 

He glances at Avocato. He gives him a look that says ‘Have at it’.

 

Avocato walks over and holds his hand out. “Avocato. I'm YN and Jack's boyfriend.” John stops laughing. “Oh, um, John.” He shakes his hand. Avocato grins and punches John. “That's for making him doing his interests.” He kicks his legs. “That's for making him throw up as as a prank!”

 

‘ _ Ok. Maybe I shouldn't have told him about that one _ .’

 

Past Jack watched in shock, but he felt happy. John laid on the ground, groaning.

 

Future Jack smiles at Avocato. “Thanks.”

 

He smiles. “No problem, baby.” Jaden giggles in Little Cato's arms.

 

Future Jack glares at John. ‘ _ Pitiful _ .’

 

You walk over and kneel down next to John.

 

Future Jack turns to his past self. ‘ _ What does he think of this _ ?’

 

He had tears in his eyes, but he was smiling. You grab John's chin. “Hurts to get a taste of your own medicine, hmm?”

 

Future Jack places a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, are you ok?”

 

He nods. “It's nice seeing him get what he deserves. He just recently did the throw up prank.

 

Future Jack winces. “Still irked about it, I see. Yeah, it took me a while to forgive that one.”

 

He nods. You stand up and see Past Jack crying. It was like seeing your Jack cry. You didn't like it. You walked over and kneeled down. You brought him into a hug.

 

Future Jack looks at Little Cato to see how he's processing this.

 

He looks confused and a little scared. He holds Sam and Jaden close to him.

 

Future Jack moves to his side. “Hey. Nothing to be scared of.” He smiles softly at him.

 

He nods. “Did he do something bad?” He asks.

 

He tells him about the pranks John's pulled on him and his views on his interests.

 

Little Cato begins to feel angry. No one messes with his family.

 

He snorts a laugh and leans his forehead against his. “You're very much like your father. You know that?”

 

He looks up at him. “How?” He asks quietly.

 

He smiles at him. “You're extremely protective over those you care about. Your eyes get this yellow in them when you're angry, just like his does. If it wasn't for how dark your eyes get, it'd be cute.”

 

He blushes and giggles, rubbing his forehead against his.

 

He nuzzles against him, gurgling.

 

Avocato watches from afar. His heart skipped a beat, watching him with his son.”

 

‘ _ I'm glad Little Cato cares enough about me to get angry with John for the Launk he's pulled _ .’

 

Past Jack watches as well. ‘ _ Is this what I'm going to have in the future? A family _ ?’

 

He winces as the baby kicks.

 

Little Cato looks at him, concerned. “Are you ok, Dad?”

 

“Yeah, baby kicked. That's all.”

 

He nods. Avocato walks over and kneels down. He kisses Jack's cheek. You smile.

 

He smiles at him.

 

Past Jack looks at you. “Will I get a family like this?” He asks. You smile and kiss his head. “Of course, Sweetie.”

 

“It's going to take a lot of pain and misery to get to this point, but it's well worth it. Do you remember what I was like when we met last time?”

 

He nods. “Mean and grumpy.” He giggled. You laughed. “He isn't wrong.”

 

He snorts, “Imagine that for a decade and a half.”

 

He smiles. “If this is what I get, I'm willing to go through it.” You smile.

 

He nods, smiling. “Like I said, it's well worth it.” He looks fondly at you, Avocato, Little Cato, and Jaden.

 

He smiles. “I can't wait.” You smile and kiss his cheek. You look over and see John passed out.

 

He smirks and looks at Avocato. “Looks like you gave him a good butt kicking.”

 

He laughs. “He deserved it.” An idea came to mind and you smirked. “Want to have some fun?” You ask.

 

He raises an eyebrow. ‘ _ Just what does she have in mind _ ?’

 

“Remember what we did in John's room?” You asked.

 

He blushes and hopes Little Cato's too young to understand...despite being twelve. He nods at the memories.

 

“I think we should make the sheets dirty again.” You whispered. You looked down at Past Jack. “And have a cute, little guest.”

 

He raises an eyebrow and smirks. Now there's an idea. He looks at his past self.

 

He blushes and shuffles his legs. You look at Little Cato. “Why don't you and Jaden go play in the common room?” He nods. Avocato gives him the bag of baby items.

 

He smiles at his past self.

 

You wonder if his neck was sensitive like your Jack's. You begin kissing his neck and he gasps.

 

He smirks, knowing exactly how that felt.

 

You nibble on his neck and he lets out a squeak and a moan. ‘ _How_ _adorable_.’ Avocato begins kissing Future Jack's neck as well.

 

He leans his head to the side to give him more room and whimpers.

 

He gently bites and lifts up his robe a bit. You trail your hand down and smirk against his neck as you see his bulge in his pants.

 

He groans, low in his throat.

 

( **Sex scene here** )

 

Avocato takes a nipple into his fingers and pinches it. You slowly rub his hard, clothed cock. Past Jack whimpers and leans against you.

 

He shudders, feeling his nipple leak. ‘ _ Great. That is a robe ruined. I am already hating lactating _ .’

 

You smile. “Lets take this to John's room.” You picked up Past Jack and walked to the room. Avocato picks up Jack, smirking the whole way.

 

He blushes at Avocato carrying him.

 

You lay Past Jack on the bed and take his pants off. Avocato lays Jack on the bed and pulls his robe off.

 

He leans up on his arms.

 

Avocato takes one of his nipples into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. You smirked as you finger Past Jack's tip. He whimpered. ‘ _ He must have never done this before _ .’

 

He arches into Avocato's mouth. His rough tongue felt so good.

 

Avocato smirked and purred as he drank his milk. You lean down and take Past Jack's tip into your mouth. “A-ah!”

 

He grips the sheets tightly and whines.

 

Avocato pulls off of his nipple, dragging his teeth along the way. You slowly take all of Past Jack's cock into your mouth.

 

“Kepo.” Jack whimpers.

 

He smirks and kisses down his stomach. Past Jack moans and whimpers as you bob your head.

 

He blushes as he feels Avocato's lips on his swollen tummy.

 

He trails his kisses to his mound. You pull off of Past Jack and he looks up at you with tears in his eyes. “W-why did you stop?” You smirked. “Don't want you cumming yet, baby.”

 

Future Jack smiles at how his past self is reacting. ‘ _ Titans, I miss having a cock _ .’ He turns his attention to Avocato's lips on his mound. ‘ _ Ok. Having a pussy isn't so bad _ .’

 

He takes a lick of his slit and purrs. “So sweet.” You take off your pants and panties. “You're so sensitive. Ever play with yourself?” Past Jack shakes his head. ‘ _ Oh my god, he is so innocent _ .’

 

Future Jack spreads his legs and squirms.

 

Avocato lightly sucks on his clit. You smirk and spread your lips. “Have a taste.” Past Jack sits up and crawls over. He leans his head down and looks up at you and takes a shy lick.

 

He tosses his head back and moans.

 

Avocato continues sucking his clit. You lightly moan. “Don't be shy. You're doing great.” Past Jack begins taking bolder licks.

 

He arches his back, trying to grind on his mouth.

 

He lifts his hips a bit and shoves his tongue deep inside him. You moan as Past Jack eats you out. He pulls away to breath. “You taste so good.”

 

Future Jack gasps and moans.

 

Avocato pulls away. “Sorry, baby, but I need to be in you.” He pulls his pants and boxers down.

 

He spreads his legs wider, enough to hurt.

 

Avocato rubs his tip in his slick juices. Past Jack glances at Avocato and follows what he does. You moan. ‘ _ God, I miss Jack's cock _ .’

 

He shudders and whimpers.

 

Avocato slowly pushes in. Past Jack follows and you moan, throwing your head back.

 

He groans as he's stretched, Avocato's nubs rubbing against his walls.

 

Past Jack slowly thrusts into you. Avocato brings Jack into a kiss and he thrusts.

 

He returns the kiss.

 

He shoves his tongue into his mouth. Past Jack moans as he thrusts into you. “You feel so good!”

 

He tangles his tongue with Avocato's, fighting for dominance.

 

He nips at his lip as he fights back and gives a hard thrust.

 

Future Jack groans, low in his throat, and fights back against him, nipping his lip lightly.

 

He moans and thrusts deep, touching his g-spot. You moan as Past Jack roughly thrusts into you, lost in pleasure.

 

He moans, distracted by the thrust.

 

Avocato pulls back, grinning. “Looks like your past self is having fun.” He gives a hard thrust.

 

He gasps and whimpers, “Kepo! I'm not feeling bad myself. Launk!”

 

He grins and thrusts harder. “So cute.” Past Jack cries out and pulls out, cumming on your stomach.

 

He rolls his hips into his and growls, “I'm not cute.”

 

He smirks and halts his thrusts. “Yes, you are.”

 

He whines as he tries to get a little friction. “I am not.”

 

He smirks and holds still. “Yes, you are.” You swipe the cum on your stomach and lick it up. Past Jack blushes.

 

He whimpers, “Avocato! Kepohu Epek!”

 

He grins and roughly thrusts.

 

He tosses his head back and moans.

 

You and Past Jack watch. You wet your finger and tease his bottom hole, making him gasp. Avocato keeps roughly thrusting into him, growling.

 

He moans as he's pounded into the bed.

 

Avocato attaches his lips to his untouched nipple and sucked as he fucked him. You slowly inserted a finger inside Past Jack and he whines.

 

He gasps and moans. “Kepoog Clous!”

 

Avocato keeps hitting his g-spot. You slowly finger Past Jack's bottom.

 

He gets close, unconsciously clenching around Avocato.

 

He growls and thrusts faster, abusing his spot.

 

He cries out as he sees stars and cums.

 

Avocato pulls out and pants.

 

Despite the soreness, he moves to arrange himself so he'll be able to suck his cock.

 

He moans. “Baby...you don't have to.”

 

He looks up at him as he engulfs his cock completely, relishing the taste of his fluids on him. He wriggles his tongue and bobs his head.

 

He moans and places a hand on his head. “You look so good with a cock in your mouth.”

 

He hums his mother's Iullaby as he bobs his head.

 

Past Jack watches and moans. You already had three fingers in him. Avocato slowly thrusts into his mouth.

 

He reaches a hand up to rub his sack with his palm, fingers lightly teasing his hole.

 

He whimpers and rolls his hips.

 

He pushes past the need for air as he accepts his cock in his mouth and hums a more vibrating tune.

 

He throws his head back, letting out a loud moan. You thrust your fingers into Past Jack.

 

Tears sting his eyes as he struggles to force himself to go without air a little longer. He rubs his sack a little harder, coaxing him to cum.

 

He growls and he shoots his seed down Jack's throat.

 

He swallows eagerly. ‘ _ Hmm. Not bad _ .’ He pulls off of his cock and coughs for air. ‘ _ Titans, I need to stop doing that _ .’

 

He grins and wipes his swollen lips. “Good boy.”

 

He smiles at him. He looks to see how his past self is faring.

 

You have four fingers in him. His tongue is hanging out as you thrust your fingers in him and whisper praises.

 

He lays back lethargically and watches.

 

He whimpers as you keep thrusting. “Such a good boy, taking my fingers.”

 

He smiles wistfully, knowing full well how good that stretch could feel.

 

You hit his prostate and he cries out. Avocato watches and slowly becomes hard again.

 

He glance at Avocato. He rolls his eyes as he sees him get hard again. ‘ _ Kepoog Clous, I just got him to cum _ .’ His body is sated for the moment, thankfully.

 

You smirk, seeing Avocato. “I think he wants your tight hole.” Past Jack looks and blushes.

 

He chuckles to himself.

 

You spread Past Jack's legs and he squeaks. Avocato crawls over. “Were you always this shy?” You smirked.

 

“Still am every now and again.”

 

You chuckle. “True.” Avocato rubs his tip against Past Jack's hole, making him whimper.

 

He maneuvers so he can get a better view while staying out of the action.

 

Avocato slowly pushes his tip in. Past Jack whimpers, “I-it's too big!” You rub his stomach.

 

‘ _ Avocato can be a bit to adjust to, especially if you're a Getexian _ .’

 

You whisper praises to him as Avocato slowly pushes in, being gentle. Tears filled Past Jack's eyes as his stomach began to swell.

 

Future Jack watches, empathic.

 

Avocato pushes all of his cock in and sits there. Past Jack pants and looks at his swollen stomach.

 

He smiles softly.

 

You smile and rub his stomach. “So cute.” He blushes and whines. Avocato gently rolls his hips, making Past Jack gasp.

 

‘ _ I wonder if he'll let loose and beg and scream in Getexian _ .’

 

He whimpers and rolls his head back as Avocato's cock rubbed against his walls.

 

‘ _ So far, it isn't looking like it. I don't mind. After all, it took years for me to get comfortable enough to speak my native tongue again _ .’

 

You kiss his neck as Avocato fastens his thrusts. He mumbles something and you grin. “What was that?”

 

He perks up. ‘ _ Was that a Getexian swear _ ?’

 

He whimpers and blushes. “What did you say, baby?” You asked, smirking. Avocato gives a hard thrust. “Kepo!” He cries.

 

He grins. ‘ _Ok, Avocato was right. Me speaking in Getexian_ is _sexy_.” Future Jack had never stopped to listen to himself before.

 

Avocato smirks and keeps roughly thrusting into him. More swears left his mouth as he moaned.

 

He whispers to him in Getexian, “Does Avocato feel good inside you?”

 

He nods, whimpering. “Yes! So good!” He says in Getexian.

 

He responds in Getexian, “He has quite the satisfying cock, doesn't he?”

 

He cries out and nods when Avocato thrusts into his prostate.

 

He continues in Getexian, “Those nubs of his massaging just right would drive anyone insane. Believe me, I know.”

 

He nods, whimpering. He was so close. “So good.” He says in Getexian.

 

Future Jack advises in Getexian, “Try clenching on him to stimulate yourself, or rolling your hips, or both if you want.”

 

He nods and clenches as well as rolling his hips. He moans and throws his head back. Avocato growls and thrusts harder.

 

He grins and murmurs in Getexian, “Better, huh?”

 

He nods. “So much better.” He moans out in Getexian.

 

He chuckles.

 

Avocato pounds into him and Past Jack cries out as he cums.

 

Curious, he swipes at the cum and tastes it. ‘ _ Hmm, not as sweet as my pussy, but still pretty good _ .’

 

Avocato growls and cums into him, making him gasp.

 

( **Safe now** )

 

He sits up and stretches lazily.

 

Avocato pulls out and Past Jack lays there, panting. You smile. “Have fun?” He nods.

 

He smiles at him.

 

You smile at your Jack. “Did you have fun?”

 

“Naturally, of course, my darling. Always.”

 

You smiled. “And we left a nice mess for John.” You grin, looking at the cum covered sheets.

 

Future Jack bursts into giggles. “Maybe now he'll take your advice.” He comments, slipping into Getexian.

 

You laugh. “Maybe.” Avocato helps Past Jack sit up. “You're a beast.” He groans.

 

“Nope, he's a Ventrexian.” He retorts.

 

Avocato laughs. “Not what he meant, but, yeah, I am.” You kiss Past Jack's cheek.

 

“I know what he meant. I was just teasing him.” Future Jack replies, grinning.

 

You chuckle and pick Past Jack up. “You're probably tired, huh?” He nods.

 

Future Jack sympathized. ‘ _ A good hard Kepo can take it out of you _ .’

 

You walk him to his room.


	50. Chapter 50

Jack redresses and follows.

 

Avocato gets dressed and follows as well. You place Past Jack in his bed and pull the covers up.

 

He approaches to gurgle and nuzzle him.

 

He gurgles back, smiling.

 

He looks up at you and Avocato.

 

You both smile, watching them. “Get some rest. We'll watch the kids.”

 

He looks between them and his past self, torn. He wanted to snuggle, but he also wanted to know John's reaction when he finally woke up.

 

“We'll wake you up when John wakes up. He's out cold.” You said, smirking.

 

He nods and climbs into the bed with his past self to cuddle.

 

He snuggles into him, smiling.

 

Jack nuzzles him and gurgles happily.

 

You both smile and leave the room, letting them rest. Past Jack wraps his arms around him and pulls him close.

 

Future Jack does the same and murmurs “What'd you think of your first time?” in Getexian.

 

“It was nice.” He smiles, saying in Getexian.

 

He smiles back and states in Getexian, “It feels kind of nice to slip into our native tongue with another Getexian, regardless if that's a past version of myself. Avocato and YN are great, but there's that connection that all Getexians have. I can't imagine what that's like for you.”

 

He looks down. “John hates it when I slip into Getexian. Slapped my head once when I did it.” He mumbled in Getexian.

 

Jack nuzzles into him and gurgles to comfort him. He replies in Getexian, “I definitely don't miss that part. I bet it's a relief to speak our native tongue, if only for a little while. I've been getting it out of my system with Avocato and YN, so it's not affecting me as intensely.

 

He nuzzles back. “It is nice.” He smiles.

 

Jack gurgles, sleepy. He groans as he feels a little kick.

 

He places a hand on his stomach and rubs.

 

He gurgles in appreciation, smiling as he feels another kick.

 

He smiles and leans over and softly pecks his lips and pulls away, blushing.

 

Jack smiles at him.

 

He blushes and rubs his stomach. “Sorry.”

 

Jack chuckles, “It's fine. I've never noticed before how cute we are when we blush. Don't tell Avocato and YN I said that. They'll _never_ let me live it down.”

 

He smiles. “I won't. I promise.” He looks down at his stomach. “I always wanted a child.”

 

“It's going to be a boy.” He informs.

 

He smiles, wide. “Wonderful.”

 

“Can you guess what name I have picked out?”

 

He hums. “Is it Xavier? I always liked that name.”

 

He grins. “It _is_ Xavier. Speaking of kids, how did you like Little Cato?”

 

Past Jack smiles. “He seems like a nice kid.”

 

“He is...at times.”

 

Past Jack raises a brow and scoots closer. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean that he can be...a bit mischievous. Of course, it's to be expected...he's twelve.”

 

He smiles. “Children will be children.”

 

He giggles and nods. “I've been wondering something. How is it that this time period is on the same line as mine, but I don't remember it?”

 

He hums. “I'm not quite sure, really.”

 

‘ _ Hmm _ .’ He shuts his eyes in irritation. “And I've just activated our little curiosity weakness, haven't I?”

 

He laughs. “Yes, you did.” He nuzzles his neck.

 

He nuzzles back. “Sometimes, I hate being a Getexian. There are just so many disadvantages, intense curiosity being one of them.”

 

He smiles. “As do I, but…” He looks down.

 

“But there are some advantages, too?”

 

He nods. “But John says they're useless.”

 

He leans his forehead against his. “It doesn't matter what John says about us. Why even stay? Why not request a transfer?”

 

“I have no where to go, and I'm afraid it will be worse.” Tears filled his eyes.

 

He gurgles to comfort him. ‘ _ That's right. I stayed out of fear that John was one of the good ones and a transfer would land me in worse conditions _ .’

 

He sniffs. “But, I hate it here.”

 

He mentally calculates when in time he would become Lord Commander. “I know. I did too. Remember how I told you last time YN and I were here that something happens to give me telekinetic and telepathic powers?”

 

He nods.

 

“That event is coming up very soon. Less than two months. Afterwards, you'll be free of John, physically anyway, for good. No one will ever be able to torment you like he has again.”

 

He nods and wipes his eyes. “O-ok.”

 

He cuddles into him and gurgles.

 

He gurgles as well. A thought raced though his mind that was bothering him.

 

He raises an eyebrow. He knew that look quite well. He'd often seen it while contemplating something while staring into a mirror. “Alright, what's on your mind? We both know you'll feel better if you tell me.”

 

He blushes and looks away.

 

“Come on, you can tell me. We _are_ essentially the same person, after all.” Jack coaxes.

 

“It's embarrassing and weird.” He says into his pillow.

 

“Now you've got my curiosity piqued. What is?”

 

He shakes his head. “You'll hate me.”

 

He looks at him, acting abashed. “I will _not_!”

 

He looks at him. “C-can I kiss you...fully?”

 

He nods immediately.

 

He slowly leans in and places his lips against his.

 

He moves his lips with his.

 

He moans quietly and brings him closer.

 

‘ _ His lips feel kinda nice. Is this what it's like kissing someone my own size _ ?’

 

He pulls away, panting, his face red.

 

He chuckles and kiss his cheek, close to the corner of his lips in a light peck.

 

He blushes and looks away.

 

He nuzzles him, gurgling.

 

He smiles and nuzzles back.

 

“We should probably get some rest.” He suggests, getting sleepy.

 

He nods and slowly closes his eyes.

 

Jack closes his eyes and relaxes, soon falling asleep.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on in, present Past Jack will be referred to as P.J.

~ Few hours later~

 

You knock on the door and open it. “Hey, guys.”

 

Jack snuggles into his past self.

 

You smile and walk in. You gently shake Jack's shoulder. “Sweetie…”

 

He opens an eye.

 

“John is awake.” You smile.

 

He immediately untangles himself and bolts upright.

 

P.J groans. You laugh.

 

He looks at him. “Sorry. John's awake.”

 

He nods and gets up, rubbing his eyes.

 

Jack climbs out of bed and waits by the door, bouncing lightly.

 

P.J walks next to him, yawning.

 

‘ _ I understand he's tired. I always hate being made to get up before I'm ready, but I really don't want to miss John's reaction _ .’

 

John walks past the room, a big bruise on his cheek.

 

Jack snorts in amusement. ‘ _ Avocato really hit him good _ .’

 

John turns to him and stares, wide-eyed.

 

Jack grins at him, cheeky, as if daring him to say something.

 

He glares at Jack. “You!” He growls, stomping over.

 

Jack folds his arms over his chest, being careful not to jostle his nipples, and raises an eyebrow. “Yes? What about me?”

 

“Because of you, I was punched!” You stand close, just in case he tried something.

 

“You were the one who started laughing because I'm pregnant. I have no control over what Avocato does. ‘ _ Ok, I am lying through my teeth...somewhat, but he doesn't need to know that _ .’

 

He growls and walks closer. “Not my fault you're a slut!” He yells.

 

“Look who's talking, womanizer.”

 

He growls and raises his hand. You jump in front of Jack and take the slap.

 

Jack gasps. His fists ball up. ‘ _How_ dare _he strike YN_!’ His eyes begin glowing and he lets out a low growl, slightly lifting off of the ground.

 

You touch your cheek. It was bright red with a handprint. It stung.

 

He turns his fury to John, wrenching him up with his Light into a chokehold. “Big mistake, Goodspeed.” He growls, his voice distorted.

 

He gasps and scratches at his neck. P.J runs to you and checks you.

 

Jack intensifies the hold.

 

He gasps for air as tears filled his eyes. You cry, holding your cheek.

 

A jolt of pain alerts him that he needs to stop or he'll kill Xavier by accident. Growling in frustration, he releases him and he levitates back down, his eyes dimming back to normal.

 

He coughs and falls to the ground.

 

Jack turns to you. “Are you alright, my darling?”

 

You nod and look at him. “A-are you ok? Did he hurt you?”

 

He shakes his head. He slips into Getexian, certain John wouldn't understand, “The worst I got was a painful jolt from my own body. I know I'm not supposed to use my Light for heavy things, but he made me mad when he hurt you.”

 

You nod, touching your cheek. “I couldn't let him hurt you.”

 

He leans his head against yours and gurgles.

 

You smiled and kissed his cheek.

 

He smiles back. He turns to glance at John.

 

He glares at Jack. You turn to him. “Try, and I will have Avocato snap your neck.” You growled.

 

He whispers to you in Getexian that John's life is needed to keep the timeline in tact. Without John, he'll never get his powers and then your time would collapse.

 

You nod. “Come on...let's go see Avocato.”

 

He nods back.

 

You step over John and walk out.

 

He inches his way past him.

 

P.J stands there, scared. He was afraid to move.

 

He turns to look at him. “Don't worry, if he tries to hurt you, I'll protect you. Telekinetic and telepathic powers, remember?” Jack consoles.

 

He slowly nods and steps forward over him.

 

He holds his breath as he waits for him.

 

John growls and grabs his leg, pulling him back.

 

He activates his Light to delve into his head, forcing him to release P.J.

 

He groans and lays there. You pick up P.J and run out.

 

He releases his mental grip and, before he can gather himself, runs after you as much as he's able to.

 

You pant, holding him. Avocato turns. “What's wrong?”

 

Jack catches up and leans against the wall to gather himself. His head is aching. It's clear he's used too much of his Light.

 

“John attacked us. We need to go.  **Now** !”

 

Jack considers something. ‘ _ With John the way he is, chances are that my past self isn't safe here anymore. If we take him back with us, we could potentially mess up the timeline _ .’

 

P.J sniffs. “What about me?”

 

He looks at him. ‘ _ We can't leave him here. We just can't _ .’ He looks up at you and Avocato.

 

You sigh. “We can take him, but I will have to talk to my...higher ups. They will send a clone and fix everything. This happens sometimes.”

 

“What do you mean by fix everything?” He asks, curious.

 

“Make John forget this ever happened. We do have some cases where we take people out of timelines where they were abused.

 

He glances at P.J. ‘ _ Could this be why I don't remember anything from his end of this spectrum _ ?’

 

You walk to the pod, carrying him.

 

Grimacing, he follows.

 

You open the pod and walk in. You gently set him down and walk to the panel. “Call Josh Bart.” The screen shows up. “Hello?”

 

He leans against the wall of the pod. He shakes a little from pain in his lower abdomen.

 

“This is Captain YN LN of pod 2117. The man smiles. “YN, how are you?” You smile. “I'm good.” “What do you have?” You move a bit to let him see P.J. “This is Jack. I visited his time period and was shown many cases of abuse.” “And who will be taking care of him?” You stand up straight. “I will, sir.”

 

He watches and holds back a pained gasp as his lower half felt like it was on fire before dimming down.

 

Avocato looks at Jack, worried. “Alright, Jack, stay still so we can scan you to be cloned.” He nods and stood still.

 

He bites his lip as another jolt flares.

 

The scan ends. “Good job, LN, take care of him.” You nod and the call ends. “YN, we have a problem!” You look over and see Jack with a pained look on his face.

 

He lets out a whimper as the flare gets stronger.

 

You quickly put the dates in. “Hold on, Jack!”

 

He clenches his eyes tight as he nods.

 

The pod flies off with no bumps this time.

  
Jack forces himself to keep standing. ‘ _ What is going on? Did my anger and protective streak put Xavier in danger? I will never forgive myself if I've inadvertently killed my own child _ .’ Panic pounded in his ears as he felt my legs become soaked all at once.


	52. Chapter 52

You land and you look over. “Oh my god.” You see the puddle. “His water broke!” Avocato sweeps Jack up and runs out of the pod.

 

Jack whimpers. ‘ _Why does it hurt so much? What_ was _that that had soaked my legs? Had it been blood? Titans, I am bleeding out, aren't I_?’ He felt like sobbing at the injustice of it all.

 

You all run into the doctor's room. “His water broke!” You screamed.

 

‘ _ My...my water? What does that mean again _ ?’ He couldn't think straight. All he could focus on was the pain.

 

“Set him on the table! Get his robe off!” Avocato set him on the table and began taking his robe off. You run over and grab his hand. “Baby?”

 

‘ _ What's going on _ ?’ He looks at you with pain in his eyes.

 

“Baby, you're going into labor. I need you to breathe.”

 

‘ _ Labor? What is that again _ ?’ He takes a breath and lets it out then took another, repeating.

 

You smile. “Good, good. Now, you're going to feel some really bad pain soon, but I need you to breathe.”

 

‘ _ Worse than before _ ?’ He nods slightly as he focuses his being on breathing.

 

You kiss his head. “Just focus on me, baby. Talk about anything if it helps.”

 

“It hurts!” He whines.

 

“I know, baby, I know. Just squeeze my hand.”

 

He squeezes a little. A wave hits, making him grip a little harder.

 

You rub his stomach. “That was twenty minutes apart.” You state to Avocato.

 

He whimpers.

 

Little Cato walks in, holding Jaden.

 

Jack turns his head away, wishing he had his robe on. He didn't want the preteen seeing him like this.

 

“Is Dad ok?” You smiled. “He's in labor. The baby is coming.”

 

‘ _...Labor...that's right, the womb ejecting the baby into the world when the initial development is finished. Ok. It's coming back to me. The symptoms are finally clicking. Contractions, the expelling of amniotic fluid, abdominal pain _ .’ He breathes in and out and braces himself as another wave hits. He squeezes the hand he's holding.

 

“They're getting closer.” You state.

 

‘ _ How much closer? Will this pain end once the baby's out _ ?’

 

You kiss his head. “It's almost time to push.”

 

He nods. ‘ _ How will I know? Is the doctor going to say it? Will Avocato or YN _ ?’

 

The doctor walks in and puts on some gloves. “Let's have a look.”

 

‘ _Oh no, you don't. I may be in immense pain, but I am_ not _allowing you anywhere near there_.’ He clenches his legs shut and growls in warning, ignoring the wave that hits, his eyes glowing.

 

You squeeze his hand. “Baby…” Avocato walks over and holds his other hand.

 

He looks at Avocato.

 

He rubs his hand. “It's ok. He's just going to look, nothing else.”

 

He whines in Getexian, “Just look? He won't touch me?”

 

He nods. “No touching, just looking.” The doctor nods.

 

‘ _ I don't trust doctors, but I do trust Avocato _ .’ Nodding, he moves his legs back.

 

The doctor looks at but doesn't touch Jack. “Ok, sir, I need you to push once.”

 

‘ _ Ok. You can do this _ .’ He uses his muscles to try forcing the baby forward and out.

 

You hold his hand. “Breathe, baby, breathe.”

 

He complies.

 

“Ok, stop. Take a short break.” The doctor says.

 

He relaxes reluctantly.

 

You smile. “You're doing great, baby.” Avocato smiles.

 

He smiles, shaky.

 

You kiss his cheek.

 

He leans his head against yours.

 

You rub his stomach, gently. “Ok, another big push.”

 

He did so, screaming as a wave hits, “Kepoog Clous!”

 

“Keep pushing!” You squeeze his hand. “Come on, baby, breathe!”

 

He continues to push against the wave.

 

“Ok, stop. Breathe.”

 

‘ _ Are you Kepoog kidding me _ ?’ He growls as he relaxes his muscles and breathes heavily.

 

“Baby, if you push too much, you will rupture something.” You explain.

 

He nods. A thought occurs to him, and he turns to Avocato. “Little Cato doesn't understand Getexian, right?” He asks as calmly as he could make himself.

 

He shakes his head. “No, he doesn't. Why?”

 

“I know he heard what I just yelled. I just wanted to make sure he didn't understand it...or repeat it.” He says the last part pointedly, meant for Little Cato.

 

Avocato chuckles. “Ok, one last big push.”

 

He gives it all he has, screaming every obscenity in Getexian he can think of.

 

“I see the head! Keep pushing!”

 

He leans up on his arms for leverage and pushes.

 

Cries filled the room and the doctor pulled the rest of the baby out. He cuts the cord and runs off to clean him.

 

He sighs in relief. ‘ _ Xavier is alright. I didn't accidentally kill him by going overboard with my powers _ .’

 

You squeeze his hand. “You did great, baby.”

 

“Thanks to you and Avocato.”

 

Avocato smiles and kisses his cheek.

 

He smiles at him.

 

The doctor walks in with a blue bundle. He walks over and hands Xavier to Jack.

 

He takes his son carefully into his arms. He looks like him. He sees his little fingers. He has five where Jack only has four. His eyes open enough so he can get a glimpse of blue.

 

You smiled. “He's beautiful.”

 

“He is.”

 

Avocato looks over and smiles.

 

He's torn between asking you or Avocato if either of you want to hold Xavier.

 

You smiled. “Avocato, why don't you hold him first.” Avocato looks surprised. “Are you sure?” You nod.

 

He smiles and holds Xavier out for him.

 

He gently takes him and looks down at him.

 

He shivers. ‘ _ Kepoog Clous, I am cold _ .’

 

You look over and see him shake. You stand up. “I'll be right back.”

 

He nods.

 

Avocato coos at Xavier.

 

He looks up, watching.

 

Xavier gurgles, looking up at him.

 

He smiles fondly.

 

You walk in with his warmest robe and a blanket.

 

He turns to you, grateful.

 

You smile and help him sit up.

 

He winces at how sore his body feels.

 

You gently help him into his robe. You set the blanket on him.

 

“Thanks.”

 

You smile. P.J peeks in. “Is he ok?”

 

He returns to watching Avocato with Xavier.

 

P.J gasps and walks in. You smiled. “Jack, meet Xavier.”

 

“This is going to get way too confusing.” He mumbles.

 

You hum. “What about calling him P.J?” You asked.

 

“Sounds good.” He murmurs, dozing off a bit.

 

You smiled. “Let's get you to bed.” You picked him up, wrapping him in the blanket.

 

He nods.

 

You walk to the bedroom and everyone follows. “We have to get another crib.” You say to Avocato.

 

He groans. ‘ _ Yay _ .’

 

You chuckle and lay him on the bed. “You're staying here with Xavier. We will take care of it. I wanted to get a stroller, anyway.”

 

“Aww!” He pouts.

 

You smiled. “You need rest, Sweetie.” You kiss his head.

 

He rolled his eyes.

 

Avocato passes Xavier to him. “Hey, you did it to me, I get to do it to you.” You smirked.

 

He took Xavier into his arms and smiles fondly at him.

 

“We'll be back soon.” You take Jaden from Little Cato's arms. “Want me to take Jaden?”

 

He nods. He can only keep an eye on one newborn right now.

 

You smiled and kissed his head. “We'll be back.” You and Avocato walk out.

 

He looks down at Xavier and gurgles, content.

 

Little Cato walks closer to look.

 

He beckons the preteen onto the bed.

 

He crawls on the bed and looks closely.

 

He maneuvers Xavier so Little Cato can get a better look.

 

He smiles gently. “He's cute.”

 

He chuckles. “He is.” He turns serious as he tells him, “Those words I was yelling, I don't want you to repeat them. They're adult words.”

 

He nods. “I didn't really understand what you were saying.”

 

“Good. That's because they were in Getexian.”

 

He nods and gently holds Xavier's tiny hand.

 

He chuckles at them and gurgles.

 

Little Cato smiles. “I have two siblings now.”

 

“You do.”

 

He smiles as Xavier gurgles at him.

 

He chuckles and nuzzles Xavier's little head.

 

He gurgles and looks up at Jack.

 

He smiles down at him.

 

He yawns and closes his eyes, turning his head a bit.

 

His stomach grumbles. He rolls his eyes. ‘ _ Of course _ .’

 

Little Cato smiles. “Hungry?”

 

He shrugs. “I think I can risk getting out of bed.”

 

He frowns. “Are you sure?”

 

He nods. “I'm sure. It's only to the kitchen and back.”

 

He nods. “Ok, but I'm following you.”

 

“Wouldn't expect you not to.” He replies, slipping off of the bed. ‘ _ Ok. A little shaky, but no pain _ .’ He wobbles to the door. He turns to Little Cato. “Would you mind carrying him for him?” He gestures to Xavier.

 

He nods and gently takes Xavier.

 

He braces himself on the wall and moves forward. ‘ _ Something simple; a sandwich _ .’ They make it to the kitchen and he sets about making it, adding cookies and a pickle as sides. He makes a second one for the preteen and places them on the table.

 

He carefully sits at the table and holds Xavier as he eats.

 

He bites into his sandwich. He closes his eyes in bliss at the explosion of flavors.

 

Little Cato quietly eats and smiles.

 

Once he's done with his sandwich, he moves on to his pickle.

 

Little Cato skips his pickle and went to the cookies.

 

He snorts. “Ok, what do you have against pickles?”

 

He shrugs. “I'm not a big fan.” He says, nibbling his cookie.

 

He shrugs back and focuses on his pickle. Then, he picks up a cookie.

 

He finishes his cookies.

 

He rolls his eyes. ‘ _ What is with kids and sweets _ ?’

 

“Want my pickle?” He asks.

 

He nods and takes it. “Might as well. I don't want it going to waste.”

 

He nods and stands up. He places his plate in the sink.

 

He thinks as he eats. ‘ _ There are plenty of rooms I don't use in the palace. Maybe I could convert one into an artistic studio. I could use a creative outlet. With the demolitions done, I need to design fountains to replace the statues. Hmm, maybe something sentimental _ ?’ Before he knows it, he's finished his last cookie. He gets up to wash the plates.

 

Little Cato pulls his sleeve. “You need rest. I'll do the dishes.”

 

“I can handle it, don't worry.”

 

He pouts. “Dad...if you don't rest, I'll tell Mom.”

 

“Where'd you learn how to threaten someone?”

 

He grins. “You.”

 

He shuts his eyes in irritation. ‘ _ Ok. I never should have ordered the massacre _ .’ “When?”

 

He shuffles his feet. “I-I've seen you a few times with people.”

 

He raises an eyebrow.

 

“You snapped his neck.” He mumbles.

 

‘ _ Who is he talking about _ ?’

 

“He wouldn't tell you where...E-351 was?”

 

His eyes widen. ‘ _ How had he seen that? That was before I met YN _ .’

 

“I-I was looking for Dad and…” He felt tears in his eyes. ‘ _ I am in trouble _ .’

 

‘ _ I had been sure he was in his cell in the dungeon. How had he managed to get out? Why return to his cell if he could escape _ ?’ He envelops him into a hug, being mindful of Xavier, and rubbed his back as he tries to calm him down.

 

“I-I'm sorry! I snuck through the vent.” He cries.

 

“The vent? Clever. I wouldn't have considered that as a potential escape route. Very resourceful.” He praises.

 

He sniffs. “Really?”

 

He nods. “Really. What I can't figure out is why go back?”

 

He flattens his ears. “I couldn't find Dad, and I got scared.”

 

He nods and rubs his back. ‘ _ Didn't it occur to him that he could've hid in the vents _ ?’

 

“I'm sorry…”

 

“No need to be sorry, Little Cato. You did what anyone would have done in the same situation. You decided to escape. That was far braver than anyone would have expected from you.” ‘ _ Well, anyone else would've kept running _ .’

 

He nods. The door opens. “We're home!”

 

His eyes widen. ‘ _ Launk _ !’

 

Little Cato grins. “Busted!”

 

“You didn't plan to stall, did you?” Jack raises an eyebrow, smirking.

 

“Psh, no!” You walk into the kitchen. “Jack! What did I say?”

 

“I got hungry.”

 

“And you couldn't call Eric?” You asked, smirking.

 

He closes his eyes in irritation. ‘ _ Kepo! How had I forgotten about Eric _ ?’ I forgot I could.

 

You laugh. “Alright, back to bed.” You picked him up.

 

“Hey! I _can_ walk!” He protests.

 

You kiss his cheek. “I like carrying you.”

 

He pouts.

 

You put him on the bed. Little Cato set Xavier on the bed as well. “Now stay put!”

 

He sticks his tongue out at you.

 

You lick his tongue and smirk, walking out.

 

He growls and slumps into the pillows, pouting.

 

Little Cato giggles. Xavier begins crying and squirming.

 

He turns to him and picks him up.

 

He wails. Little Cato flattened his ears. “What's wrong with him?”

 

“I don't know!”

 

You walk in as hi hear crying.

 

He looks up at you. ‘ _ What am I doing wrong _ ?’

 

You sigh. “He's probably hungry. Newborns eat a lot. I had to feed Jaden two times while we were out.”

 

‘ _ That's right. I lactated during pregnancy. Great _ .’ He nods and squirms halfway out of his robe and placed him on a nipple.

 

You grab Little Cato and push him out of the room.

 

He raises an eyebrow as Xavier drinks.

 

“I am not letting him see that, thank you very much.”

 

He rolls his eyes as he sits back, watching Xavier.

 

You smile. “Call us if you need anything.”

 

He nods.

 

You leave the room to help Avocato.

 

He looks down at Xavier again.

 

He looks up as he drinks.

 

“I think you'll have your mother's eyes, little one, most likely my height. I apologize for that in advance. If I could've controlled it, you would have inherited everything from your mother.”

 

He just stares as he drinks, not understanding.

 

He snorts in amusement. He gurgles his happiness.

 

He pulls off and burps.

 

He rubs his back gently.

 

He burps again and giggles.

 

He smiles at him.

 

Little Cato peeks in, holding Jaden. “Can I come in?” He asks.

 

He pulls his robe back into place. “It's fine.”

 

He nods and walks in. “I thought maybe Jaden should meet her new brother.” He smiles.

 

He nods, gurgling his content for the idea.

 

He sits on the bed and Jaden looks at Xavier.

 

He watches patiently.

 

She gurgles and reaches her tiny hand out to him.

 

He maneuvers Xavier so Jaden can reach better.

 

She grabs his hand and they stare at each other.

 

He smiles at them.

 

They begin gurgling at each other.

 

He chuckles.

 

Little Cato smiles, watching. Jaden squirms. Little Cato sets her on the bed and she tried reaching for Xavier again.

 

He sets Xavier next to his older sister and watches them.

 

They lay next to each other, gurgling.

 

“Looks like they like each other.” Jack comments.

 

Little Cato nods. Xavier yawns and Jaden follows.

 

He chuckles and sings his mother's Iullaby softly.

 

They both slowly close their eyes and fall asleep.

 

He smiles as he finishes singing.

 

Little Cato's eyes droop and he lays next to them.

 

He raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment.

 

He closes his eyes and he laid next to them, almost protecting them.

 

He smiles and lays down on the infants’ other side, eyes closing.


	53. Chapter 53

~ Few hours later~

 

You walk into the room and smile. “Avocato, look.” You whisper. He peeks into the room and smiles.

 

Jack gurgles in his sleep.

 

You smile and walk over. “Sweetie…”

 

He sighs, content.

 

You gently shake his shoulder. “Jack…”

 

He opened an eye.

 

“We finished...want to see?” You asked, smiling.

 

He nods, sitting up and stretching.

 

You smile and reach over Little Cato and pick up Jaden.

 

Jack grabs Xavier gently.

 

Avocato walks over and helps Jack stand up.

 

He's still a little unsteady, but he forces himself to keep standing.

 

Avocato keeps a hand on his back and helps him to the baby room.

 

He looks down every so often at Xavier.

 

You all walk into the room. Xavier's crib was like Jaden's but red. There were some mobiles hanging over the crib.

 

He coos at it.

 

You smile and set Jaden in her crib. “Like it?”

 

He nods, smiling. “It's beautiful.” He sets Xavier down into his new crib and watches him.

 

He sleeps peacefully in his new crib. “We also got these.” It was a baby monitor. “So we know if they need something at night.”

 

He nods, ashamed he hadn't thought about those.

 

You smiled. “And I got a double-seated stroller as well.”

 

He nods again, content to watch Xavier sleep.

 

You smiled and walked over, watching Xavier.

 

He gurgles in content as he watches.

 

You kiss Jack's cheek. “I love you.”

 

He leans against you. “I love you too.”

 

Avocato walks over. “Hey, what about me?” He pouts. You laugh and peck his lips. “I love you, too.”

 

He turns to him and says, “You know I love you.”

 

He leans down and brings him into a short kiss. “I know. I love you too.”

 

He smiles and gurgles.

 

Avocato chuckles. “Let's let them sleep.”

 

He nods.

 

You walk out of the room and go into the bedroom. You pick up Little Cato, who was still fast asleep, and take him to his room.

 

He follows you as stable as he can, not having enough energy to use his Light.

 

Avocato follows him closely. You lay Little Cato in bed and pull the covers up.

 

He has to stop to rest. ‘ _It should_ not _take_ this _much energy to walk to Little Cato's room or our bedroom_.’

 

Avocato sees how tired he is and picks him up and brings him to the bedroom.

 

He gurgles gratefully.

 

He smiles and lays him down and climbs into bed with him.

 

He snuggles into him, wishing he could feel his chest fur.

 

Avocato chuckles. “What's with you and my chest?”

 

“You're so soft.” He mumbles.

 

He chuckles. “Want me to take my shirt off?”

 

He nods.

 

Avocato sits up a bit and pulls his shirt off. He lays back down and smiles. “Better?”

 

He gurgles as he snuggles into his fur, content.

 

He smiles and lightly scratches his back. You walk in. “Hey! Don't cuddle without me!”

 

“Can't help it. Avocato's fur is so soft!”

 

You laugh and climb onto the bed and snuggle into Avocato's back.

 

Jack gurgles and cuddles into his chest.

 

Avocato chuckles and kisses his head. “So warm.” You mumble into his back.

 

“Mhmm, and soft.” Jack murmurs in agreement.

 

Avocato blushes at the compliments, but doesn't say anything.

 

He gurgles into his chest, content to cuddle.

 

Avocato lightly scratched his thighs as he purrs.

 

‘ _ That reminds me. Have I changed back yet? I know I was stuck with a pussy until Xavier was born, but have I reverted back _ ?’

 

You look over, as if reading his mind. “Did you change back?”

 

He shrugs, too comfortable to check.

 

You pout. “Avocato, check.” Avocato rolls his eyes and lifts his robe. “Yes, he did, but he's still lactating.”

 

‘ _ At least one thing is back to normal. As much as I liked having a pussy, I really missed having a cock. I can tolerate the lactating _ .’

 

You hum and lay back down. “Nice. Now I can try something.” You mumble to yourself.

  
That got his attention. ‘ _ Try what _ ?’


	54. Chapter 54

You blush, realizing that you said that out loud.

 

Jack looks up at Avocato to see what his reaction is.

 

His eyebrow is raised. “Try what?” You mumble it into his back.

 

He squirms so he can look over at you.

 

Avocato lets him go and lets him look over. You hide your red face into his back.

 

“Try what?” He asks, curiosity piqued.

 

You look up at him. “There's a...kink I never told you about.”

 

“What is it, my darling?”

 

“I have a consensual rape...kink.” You turn your face away.

 

“Consensual rape? How's that work?” He asks, interested.

 

You blush. “It's kinda like role-play...like, I kinda want to be ‘kidnapped’ and ‘raped’, but you, maybe, pretend to be Lord Commander and ‘kidnap’ me...I don't know.” You hide your face.

 

‘ _ Hmm. Not a bad idea _ .’ He glances at Avocato. ‘ _ Is he thinking what I'm thinking _ ?’

 

He smirks. “I like this idea.”

 

“Maybe a dual effort from Lord Commander and his top general.” He muses.

 

You blush and look away, thinking about being double-raped by them.

 

‘ _ What does Avocato think of the idea _ ?’

 

He grins. “I'm in.” Your face is pure red. ‘ _ Why did I tell them _ ?’

 

Jack mentally calculates his recovery rate. ‘ _ I should be ready for it by tonight _ .’

 

Avocato turns over and kisses your head. “No need to be shy.”

 

He watches.

 

You blush and look down. “But, it's weird.”

 

“No, it's not. Everyone has their sexual interests and what they like.” He consoles. He glances at Avocato, remembering when he fingered and tongue his hole.

 

He kisses you quickly. “It's fine, baby. Kinda hot, too.” You blush as he smirks. “Just thinking about having you tied up is making my mind race.”

 

“Mine too.”

 

Your face is completely red. “Guys…”

 

He hums thoughtfully. ‘ _ Incorporate my Lord Commander alter ego into the bedroom? That's going to be interesting _ .’

 

Avocato purrs and kisses your neck. “Maybe after a little nap, we can try it out. Ok?” You nod.

 

‘ _ Is he nuts? I'm too excited to sleep _ .’

 

You look at him. “I can't sleep now…” You look at Jack, seeing if he wanted to do it now, too.

 

His mind is whirling with ideas that his body can't keep up with.

 

Avocato chuckles and gets up. “Alright, then. I'll get some rope.”

 

Jack gets up too to change robes. He chooses one of his purple robes.

 

( **Sex scene here** )

 

You blush and Avocato walks in with rope. He walks over and begins tying your arms to the headboard. “I-if I say ‘stop’, I'm just role-playing. I will use the safeword if it's too much...it's ‘Time’.” Avocato nods.

 

Once he's content with his appearance, he rejoins you two, putting his mask into place.

 

You squirm in your restraints. “P-please! Let me go!”

 

He chuckles cruelly. “Now, why would I want to do that?”

 

Avocato smirks, watching you. “P-please! I did nothing wrong! Why are you doing this?!”

 

He looks you over, analyzing. “I've always been curious as to how much you humans can withstand. You are the perfect candidate to satisfy my curiosity.”

 

You try scooting back. “W-what do you mean?” You ask, scared.

 

He doesn't answer. Instead, he looks you over again, slowly.

 

You squirm, trying to get free. Avocato looks over at Jack. “What do you think, sir?”

 

He hums. “Her clothes are in the way.” He gives him an out-of-play look that says his energy isn't up for using his Light right now.

 

He nods. “Of course, sir.” He walks out and rips off your clothes. You cry out. “No! Stop!”

 

“That's better.” He sadistically coos. He walks up to you and raises a hand to cup your breast.

 

You squirm. “No! Please!” You cried out.

 

“This is soft.” He comments.

 

You cry out as he touches you. “Please stop.” You whimpered.

 

He grins at you. “Oh, but I don't want to.”

 

“I-I'll do anything! Please!” Avocato felt himself become hard, watching you squirm.

 

He notices Avocato's reaction. He nods for him to do what he likes.

 

He walks over and trails his hand on your stomach. You gasp and squirm. “D-don't touch me!”

 

He grips your hair tightly. “Be nice. Avocato is my favorite general. I won't allow anyone to get in the way of what he wants, or me for that matter.” He growls.

 

You hold back a moan. “P-please! Stop!” You felt yourself become wet.

 

“And if we don't?” Jack looks you over, appreciating the view.

 

You bite your lip, knowing that you couldn't do anything. Avocato slips his fingers down and trails your wet lips. “She's wet, sir.” He smirks.

 

He smirks back. “Interesting.” He turns to you. “I thought you wanted us to stop.”

 

You squirm. “I-I do!” Avocato rubs your clit. “Hmm, your pussy is telling me a different story.”

 

He chuckles cruelly.

 

Avocato roughly rubs your clit. You throw your head back, biting your lip. “Y-you monster!” You whimpered.

 

He leans forward to bite your neck, being careful not to puncture your skin. “Be nice. You don't want us to get nasty, do you?”

 

You close your eyes and kick your legs, almost kicking Avocato. “Stop!”

 

He grips your hair tighter. “You almost kicked him. I won't allow my favorite to be harmed. I think you're in need of punishment. What do you think, Avocato?”

 

He grins. “I do. What should her punishment be, sir?” You stare at them, scared.

 

He hums. “What do you usually do when your son misbehaves?”

 

He grins. “I spank him.”

 

He wonders briefly if that's actually true. He cruelly chuckles. “Sounds perfect.”

 

You whimper and try moving away. Avocato turns you onto your side, holding you there.

 

He finds the spoon that you and Jack used before and offers it to him, content to watch.

 

He grins and takes the spoon. He smacks your cheek once and you cry out. “Stop!”

 

“Oh, but he's just getting started.” He leers.

 

He smacks you harder with the spoon. Tears filled your eyes as you grip the sheets.

 

He watches, feeling his cock harden. He takes a moment to get used to the feeling. He had gotten used to having a pussy and it felt weird having a cock again.

 

You cry out as he keeps spanking you. Your pussy begins to drip.

 

He reaches a hand to graze your clit lips.

 

You push your face in the sheets and muffle a moan.

 

He raises an eyebrow. “I think she's enjoying this.”

 

He grins. “I think she is.” You shake your head. “N-no! Stop!”

 

“For someone who says that she doesn't want this, your body is acting far differently.” He leans forward to swipe his tongue between your legs once.

 

You grip the sheets, whining. “Please, stop.”

 

He presses a finger into you.

 

You try squirming away. Avocato licks his fingers and presses them to your bottom hole.

 

He thrusts his finger in and out of you, building up speed and force.

 

Avocato slips a finger in your bottom hole, making you gasp. “Anywhere but there!” You cried.

 

“And why not?”

 

“Because!” You cried, trying to move away. Avocato begins thrusting his finger.

 

“Give one good reason why not and we _might_ reconsider.” ‘ _I did say might_.’

 

You did have a reason. “Just stop!” Avocato adds another finger.

 

“Why would we want to do that?” He asks, adding another finger into your pussy.

 

You accidentally let out a moan as he fingers your slit.

 

Jack smirks. He thrusts his fingers, avoiding your g-spot for the moment.

 

You whimper as both of your holes get played with. “S-Stop!”

 

“Or what?” He asks, allowing his fingers to graze your g-spot briefly to seem like an accident.

 

You cry out. Tears filled your eyes. “Please! Stop, you bastard!”

 

He chuckles. “She's trying to insult me. That's cute!”

 

Avocato laughs and adds another finger in you. “Better try harder, Sweetie.” You whimper.

 

He cruelly mocks, “She has no idea who I am, does she? A little insult isn't going to bother me.”

 

He grins. “Mm, which hole do you want to fuck, sir?” Avocato asks. You try untying your hands. “Stop, you freak!

 

He muses, “Her mouth. I tire of her protests and insults.” He sheds his robe and climbs onto the bed. He presents his hard cock to your lips. “Do a good job and I  _ might _ consider letting you go.”

 

You keep your mouth shut and shake your head. “Go to hell.” You say through your teeth.

 

He raises an eyebrow.

 

You keep your mouth shut and glare at him.

 

He pinches your nose shut.

 

You gasp and open your mouth to take a breath.

 

He thrusts into your mouth, releasing your nose. “There. Good girl.”

 

You cry around his cock as he shoves it deep. Avocato pulls his pants down and rubs his tip against your slit. You try closing your legs.

 

He thrusts into your mouth slowly, letting you get used to him. ‘ _ Kepo! Her mouth feels good _ .’

 

You whine as Avocato opens your legs and pushes inside you. Tears fill your eyes as you groan around his cock.

 

He shudders as your groan vibrates his cock. He bucks into your mouth.

 

You gag and look up at him. ‘ _ Is he enjoying this as much as I am _ ?’

 

He looks down at you and pets your hair. “See how much better it is when you cooperate?” He taunts, eyes darkening.

 

You glare at him. You really wanted to nod. You lightly nip his tip. Avocato groans and he slowly thrusts into you.

 

He gasps and rams his cock down your throat. “Naughty, naughty!”

 

You gag and tears roll down your cheeks. You could feel his cock throb in your throat. Avocato gives a hard thrust, making you moan.

 

He's too sensitive to last as long as before. He cums down your throat. As he pulls out, a strand of cum connects you. He sits back on his knees.

 

You cough and glare at him. “Fuck you.” Avocato thrust hard, making you throw your head back.

 

He grins lazily. “Already did.”

 

“S-Stop...please.” You whimper. Avocato grinned. “This pussy is too good to stop.”

 

He leans back, putting his balance onto his hands, and watches.

 

You cry as Avocato pounds you into the bed. He hits your g-spot and you scream. Your wrists were raw from pulling.

 

He watches with lidded eyes.

 

You cry out as you cum. Avocato pulls out and cums on your stomach. You lay there, panting.

 

He hesitates. ‘ _ Is it safe to drop the act _ ?’

 

You pant. “Y-you guys...suck.” You mumble, closing your eyes.

 

He raises an eyebrow. “How so?”

 

“Shoving your cock down my throat?” You say, raising a brow. You chuckle. “It's fine, but I'm getting you two back.” You move your arms. “Can someone untie me? My wrists hurt.”

 

He drops the act and laughs, moving to comply. “You had fun, I can tell. How do you plan to do that? Besides, you asked for consensual rape.” He sits back as he finishes untying your wrists and kisses the rope burns softly.

 

You smile. “How do you feel about collars?” You grinned.

 

He raises an eyebrow. “A collar? Hmm, I'm willing to try it.”

 

You smiled. “Good. Next time, I'm in charge.”

 

He smiles back and glances at Avocato. ‘ _ How's he feel about this plan _ ?’

 

Avocato blushes and looks away. His tail thumps on the bed.

 

He readjusts slight to look at him full on. “What's wrong?”

 

He blushes. “Nothing.”

 

He raises an eyebrow.

 

You grin. “You have a collar kink, don't you?” He looks at you, wide-eyed. “N-no!”

 

“You're stuttering a lot.” Jack points out.

 

He hides his face in his hands. You smirked. “What? You like being someone's pet?” His tail thumps harder.

 

He moves to cuddle against his side and gurgles.

 

He looks down, blushing.

 

“It doesn't matter to me what our individual interests are. It's what make us having fun together go so well. That's what matters during sex, right? Everyone enjoying themselves?” He murmurs into him.

 

He nods, smiling a bit. “I think it's cute.” You say, smiling.

 

He smiles back.

 

You bring Avocato into a kiss, smiling.

 

He sits back on his knees. A thought hits him now that you've all calmed a bit. ‘ _ Should I ask if he was rolling with the scene or actually telling the truth when I asked what he usually does when Little Cato misbehaves _ ?’

 

You pull away, smiling. “Feeling better?” He nods.

 

‘ _ Great. Now my insatiable curiosity is up. Sometimes, I hate being a Getexian _ .’

 

You look at Jack. “Uh oh. I know that face. What are you thinking about?”

 

He looks down, ashamed, as he tells you both the question that's burning in his mind. ‘ _ Why can't I let things go? Right...Getexian curiosity. Kepo _ .’

 

Avocato's eyes widen. “No! Never!”

 

He looks up at him, tears in his eyes. ‘ _ What does he think of me for asking _ ?’

 

He smiles. “I'm glad you're worried about him, but I have never hit him.” He wipes his tears.

 

He leans against his hand.

 

He brings him into a soft kiss.

 

He sighs and returns the kiss.

 

You smile. “While you two make out, I've got some errands to run.” You get up to get dressed.

 

He blushes.

 

Avocato brings him back into a deep kiss as you change. “Have fun!” You winked and walked out.

 

He deepens the kiss, wanting more of his touch.

 

He purrs and pulls him into his lap. He nips his lips playfully.

 

He nips back, just as playful.

 

Avocato grabs his bottom and shoves his tongue in.

 

He squeaks in surprise then viciously tangles his tongue with his. ‘ _ Let the games begin _ !’

 

He growls and fights back. He squeezes his bottom.

 

He ignores what his hands are doing to fight his tongue for dominance.

 

Avocato wanted to know what it would be like being dominated by him. He let him win, seeing what would happen.

 

He pulls away, panting. He nuzzles his neck. ‘ _ Does this work for him like it does me _ ?’

 

He gasps quietly, biting his lip.

 

Since he's covered in fur, Jack’ll have to improvise. He teases a hand along his neck and collarbone. He nuzzles below his chin where his throat is.

 

His tail wags as he quietly moans.

 

He pets the fur in the crook of his neck to see how that affects him.

 

He gasps and shakes. “P-please!” He whimpers. He felt so small.

 

He keeps his hands on him as he straightens a bit to look at him, still petting his neck. “Please, what? I need a little more than that to make you feel good.”

 

He whimpers, “I-I need you in me, master.” His eyes widen when he realized what he just said.

 

He nods and scoots down to access his hole. He licks his fingers and teases them around the twitching entrance. He pushes the tip of one into him, trying to be gentle.

 

He throws his head back, moaning. ‘ _ Isn't he weirded out _ ?’

 

He pushes his finger deeper inside and wriggles it. “Does my sweet pet like this?” He asks, slipping into the role.

 

He blushes and nods, wriggling his hips. “Y-Yes, master.”

 

He chuckles indulgently. He pins his hips to the bed with his free hand while he works his finger into him. He slowly thrusts his finger inside him, gaining speed and force.

 

He moans and meows at the same time. He grips the sheets.

 

He pulls his finger out to the tip and adds a second, slowly working them into him. Once they're inside, he scissors them to stretch Avocato further.

 

He pants and tries wriggling his hips to get more friction.

 

“Patience, my sweet pet, patience.” He chides lightly as he moves his fingers in and out of him.

 

He nods. “S-Sorry, master.” He whines.

 

As a reward, he aims his fingers at his prostate and slowly builds up to a steady pace.

 

He cries out and arches his back.

 

“Does my sweet pet like it when master touches that spot? He coos as he continues the assault.

 

He nods. “P-please! I-i...I-I need…!” He couldn't finish his sentence.

 

“Need what, kitten?”

 

He blushes at the nickname. “I-I need your cock!”

 

He chuckles softly. He pulls his fingers out, spits into his hand… ‘ _ There's got to be a better way to do this _ ’...spreads it on his hard cock, lines himself up with his hole, and presses the tip inside.

 

He moans. His tail wags underneath him.

 

He pushes in a little further, easing his way inside bit by bit.

 

‘ _ He is so much bigger than I thought _ !’ He gripped the sheets, moaning.

 

Once Jack's fully seated, he stops to let him adjust. ‘ _ Titans, he is tight _ .’ He kneads his thighs a little, gauging his reaction.

 

His legs shake and his tail wags faster.

 

He rocks into him gently to get him used to the feeling of his cock moving inside him.

 

He moans. “M-master...You feel so good.”

 

“Does my kitten want more?”

 

He nods. “Wreck my tight hole, master.” He meows out.

 

He chuckles and complies, building up in speed and force until he's pounding into him.

 

He meows and moans as he almost hits his prostate.

 

He aims his hips to hit his spot with every thrust.

 

He cries out, “Master! So close!”

 

He was too. “Cum, then, kitten.”

 

He nods and cries out, cumming on his furry stomach.

 

He cries out as he cums hard into his clenched hole.

 

He moans, feeling him fill his tight hole up.

 

He pants for breath. ‘ _ Wow _ .’ “That was amazing.”

 

He pants, nodding. “Mhm.” He was breathless.

 

He pulls out to move further up and snuggles into him.

 

He purrs, snuggling into him. “Thank you.”

 

“My pleasure. I like it when you meow. It's kinda cute.”

 

He blushes. “No it's not.”

 

“It is!” Jack insists.

 

He shakes his head. “No, it's not.”

 

He grins. “Yes, it is. If I'm cute in general, so is you meowing.”

 

He shakes his head, pouting. “It's not cute!”

 

“Then, I don't want to hear it when I insist that I'm not cute.”

 

“But, you are cute.” He grins.

 

He raises an eyebrow, smirking. “Then so is your meowing.”

 

He shakes his head. “Nope.”

 

“Agree to disagree?”

 

“Nope.” He says, popping the ‘P'.

 

He groans lightly. “So, master and pet kink, huh? Interesting.” He muses.

 

He blushes and looks away, not saying anything.

 

“I'm not complaining. If that's what you like, that's what you like. There's no shame in that. YN has a daddy kink if that makes you feel better.”

 

He smiles. “Can I tell you something?” He asks, blushing.

 

“Hmm?” He asks, interested. ‘ _Ok, maybe Getexian curiosity isn't_ so _bad_.’

 

He bites his lip. “Back when you were Lord Commander, I had these dreams and fantasies.”

 

“Mhmm?” Jack encouraged.

 

“You would call me into the throne room, and I would ask you what you needed. You would say ‘you’ and tell me to kneel. I do and you walk to me.”

 

He nods, listening.

 

He closes his eyes. “You would make me open my mouth and you would lift your robe and shove your cock down my throat, telling me to be a good kitty and take it all.”

 

He hums for him to continue.

 

“When you're about to cum, you pull away and tell me to take off my uniform...and get on your throne, legs spread, and I do. You press your cock into me and begin fucking me on your throne.” His face is pure red.

 

‘ _ I have to admit, this has merit _ .’ He urges him to continue.

 

“You cum in me and whisper into my ear that I'm your personal sex toy, and I agree.”

 

He blushes at that. He hums thoughtfully.

 

He looks at him, watching for his response.

 

He works in his head how to make that possible. It would be difficult, but it was doable. If Avocato wanted to try it, who was he to argue?

 

He squirms. He didn't like the silence.

 

He regards him with a dark gaze filled with dirty ideas. “Is that what you want to try?” He asks, softly.

 

He blushes, biting his lip, and nods.

 

He chuckles. “Alright. I'll see what I can do to make it happen. In your dreams and fantasies, are there any with you dominating?”

 

He nods, blushing.

 

“Tell me about one?” Jack requests.

 

“I-I walk in on you, on your throne, fingering yourself. Instead of being mad, you beg me to help you.”

 

He hums, asking him to go on.

 

“I walk over, smirking, saying, “Look how weak you are now.” and remove your fingers and replace them with mine. You moan, closing your eyes, begging for more.

 

‘ _ Huh. Sounds normal, for the most part _ .’ “Mhmm?”

 

“I hold your hands up as I slide my cock into you. You cry out, saying it's too big, but I tell you to be quiet cause I'm in charge now.”

 

He squirms a little. ‘ _ Guess my libido is recovering nicely. Great _ .’ He nods at him to continue.

 

“You cry out as I pound into you. You're drooling from all of the pleasure and beg me to fill you up. I comment on how the big Lord Commander is so small now.

 

“Mhmm?”

 

“I cum in you, making you scream as I fill you up. I take my cock out and shove it in your mouth, saying you're too loud.”

 

He nods, listening.

 

He bites his lip. “I thrust into your mouth and you grab my thighs, trying to keep up. I say you're a cockslut and you nod. But, I know you only let YN call you that.”

 

He snuggles into him. “I wouldn't mind it so much now. What happens next?”

 

“I cum into your mouth. You drink every last drop.” He purrs.

 

“That can be arranged if you want to try.”

 

( **Safe now** )

 

He blushes and nods. “You're too good for me.”

 

He chuckles. “You have YN to thank for that.”

 

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

 

He gurgles happily. “How come you never told me before?”

 

He shrugs. “I thought you would find it weird.”

 

He hums. “Possibly, but you _are_ my favorite in my legion. There's very little I would have denied you. Sex isn't on that list.

 

He blushes. “You would have had sex with me if I'd just asked?!”

 

He nods.

 

He groans and covers his face. “Do you know how many times I jacked off to the thought of you?”

 

“Tell me.”

 

He bites his lip. “Every time you called me into the throne room, I would run out and find a place to masturbate.”

 

‘ _ Wow. That is a lot _ .’ His eyes widen in surprise. Curiosity gets the better of him and he asks, “What about when I sent you to Earth to retrieve the anti-gravitational bomb?”

 

His eyes widen. “N-no comment.

 

Jack raises an eyebrow. ‘ _ Is that a yes or a no _ ?’

 

He blushes, staring at him. “Y-Yes.”

 

' _ Hmm _ .’ He muses thoughtfully, “It must have been a dream come true when you walked in on me and YN recovering from a round of sex.”

 

He blushes. “Y-Yes...it was.”

  
He nods, acknowledging, as he processed this. He wonders if he ever told anyone else. ‘ _ Does Little Cato know his dad had a crush on me while I was still evil _ ?’


	55. Chapter 55

He blushes, looking away. You walk in. “Hello! You better not be fucking without me!”

 

“Too late.” Jack whispers in his ear, grinning.

 

He chuckles. You peek into the room, giggling. “Hey.”

 

He turns to you. “Hey.”

 

You smile, holding a bag. “Got you two something.” You throw the bag on the bed.

 

‘ _ Ok. My curiosity is piqued _ .’

 

Avocato opens the bag and blushes. He pulled out a purple collar, a blue collar, and some flavored lube.

 

He quirks his head at the lube. ‘ _ What the Clous is that _ ?’

 

Avocato blushes as Jack eyes the lube. “It's lubricant for sex, and you can eat it. This one tastes like” he looks at the label “strawberries.”

 

‘ _ Oh. That would make things a lot easier _ .’ He nods his understanding.

 

You smirk. “Look at the collar tags.” Avocato looks at the blue one and blushes. “Kitty?”

 

He snickers. ‘Wow! Not all that far from kitten.’

 

Avocato looks at the purple collar and grins. “Cute Slut.”

 

His snickers halt immediately. ‘ _ Did she really? I can tolerate ‘slut’, but ‘cute’ _ ?’

 

You grin. “Something wrong?”

 

“‘Cute’? Did you _have_ to put that?”

 

You grin and crawl onto the bed. “Of course.”

 

He glares at you, playfully.

 

“Why don't you try them on, hmm?”

 

He almost wants to refuse, but, of course, his interest won't die. He sighs, relenting...for now.

 

You smirk as they both put the collars on. “So cute.”

 

He holds back a growl. ‘ _I_ hate _being called cute_.’

 

You grin. “And they come with these.” You pull out matching leashes and clip them onto the rings.

 

He has to admit, he feels content with the collar hugging his throat. It almost reminds him of the Infinity Guard uniform he used to wear so many years ago.

 

You smirk. “Cute, little pets.” You say, kissing Jack's cheek.

 

His mind is on his memories. He didn't miss having to put up with John, but he did miss everything else.

 

You look at him. “Baby, are you ok? Is this too much?”

 

He blinks past his thoughts. ‘ _ Huh? What did she say _ ?’ He looks up at you, asking you silently to repeat yourself.

 

“I asked if you were ok. You spaced out.

 

‘ _ Oh _ .’ He blushes. “I-it's nothing. I'm fine.”

 

You kiss his cheek and pull him into your lap. “You sure, baby?”

 

He nods and nuzzles you.

 

You smile. “I can't wait to use these.”

 

He chuckles a bit.

 

Avocato chuckles. “You do look cute in a collar, Jack.”

 

He blushes.

 

You smirk. “He's right. So cute.”

 

He sighs. ‘ _ Guess I'll have to drop this, especially with that word right on the tag _ .’

 

You smile. “You can take it off if you want.” Suddenly, P.J walks in. “YN?”

 

He reaches up to cover his new collar, protective of it.

 

P.J blushes. “O-oh, sorry.” You chuckle. “It's ok, Sweetie. I got something for you as well.”

 

He snorts. ‘ _ Was I really that shy at first _ ?’

 

He nods and walks over. You pull a teal collar out of the bag and help him put it on. “There.” He blushes.

 

He looks over to see if there's anything written on the tag.

 

‘Cockslut’ is written on it. You smirked. “I know how much you love it.” He blushes and looks away.

 

He sits back on his knees.

 

You hum, thinking. “What would it be like fucking yourself?”

 

He glances at P.J, remembering the kiss.

 

He blushes and shuffles his feet.

 

He smiles as he focuses on the feeling of the collar hugging his throat. His mind returns to the past, purposely avoiding memories of John, the missions, the days when on leave, and going about his duties.

 

You kiss Jack. “Baby, you're lost in thought again.”

 

He blinks back to the present.

 

You chuckle. “What's on your mind, baby?”

 

Looking away, he tells you.

 

You hum. “Want to talk about it?”

 

“Nothing to talk about.” He mumbles.

 

You rub his stomach. “Baby, we're here for you.” P.J climbs onto the bed.

 

He looks at him.

 

He puts his hand on top of his. “It's ok.”

 

He raises an eyebrow.

 

He smiles. “Talking will make you feel better.”

 

He sighs and admits how much he missed his days in the Infinity Guard, John being the exception, and the uniform.

 

You nod. “What did your uniform look like?” You ask.

 

He blinks at you. ‘ _Seriously? She's_ seen _P.J in his_.’ He glances at P.J briefly

 

“I have it if you want to look. But, why?” You smile. “I know. I've seen it, but I need to see every detail cause I'm going to make him another one.”

 

He blushes. “You don't have to. The collar’s enough.” He protests.

 

You smile and kiss his cheek. “I want to. Besides, I like my men in a uniform.” You smirk.

 

He sighs as he relents. “I never cared for the insignia, just the uniform itself.” He mentions.

 

You smiled. “That's good.”

 

He raises an eyebrow in question.

 

You roll your eyes. “I mean, you like how the uniform looks. Most men let it get to their heads.”

 

He quirks his head in confusion. ‘ _ How can liking your uniform go to your head and how am I an exception _ ?’

 

You sigh. “What I meant is...like, John. He wears a captain's uniform, so he thinks he's better, that he deserves everything. You just like how the uniform feels. You don't care if it has power behind it.”

 

‘ _ Oh _ !’ “Clothes don't make political power.” Jack remarks.

 

You smile. “I know, but some people do think it does.”

 

He briefly wonders if Avocato ever thought that he believed that highly of himself because of the clothes he wears.

 

Avocato smiles. “Let me guess, you need fabric now?” You grin. “Yup!”

 

He rolls his eyes fondly. He absently wonders how he managed to become just as bad as John, if not worse, before he met you.

 

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “I like sewing, anyway. It's relaxing.”

 

He chuckles and replies, “Whatever makes you happy.” Worry pricked at the back of his mind. Worry that he'd become a much worse person than John ever was.

 

Avocato sees his worried look. “What's wrong?”

 

He answers, afraid to see his reaction.

 

He sighs. “Baby, you're way better than me by a million percent.” You hum in agreement.

 

He looks at you both incredulously. ‘ _Have they forgotten that I ordered the massacre of innocent_ children _or that I kept one hostage? How is that_ better?’

 

You sigh. “You changed. You allowed yourself to change, he didn't.”

 

“That doesn't change the fact that I became worse than him. I know I've changed, but the past...it scares me how...evil I was. I can't forgive myself for allowing it to happen.”

 

You look at him, sad. “I don't care what you did.” You state.

 

He whines softly, upset that he's made you sad.

 

“I-I know who I fell in love with...and it hurts me to see you look down on yourself.” Tears fall.

 

He panics. ‘ _ Kepo! I hadn't meant to make her cry _ .’ He reaches up to wipe your tears and gurgles to comfort you.

 

“I wish you could see you the way I do.” You sniffed.

 

“What did I do to deserve you and Avocato?” He asks fondly.

 

You sniffed and smiled. “Shouldn't I be the one asking that? I never thought I would find someone who would love me.”

 

He chuckles. “You deserve to be loved and more. You deserve the world.” He says the last part cheekily.

 

You smiled. “No, I don't.”

 

“You do!” Jack insists, glancing at Avocato briefly, hoping he'll back him up.

 

He smiles. “You deserve the universe.” You blush and look away. “No, I don't.”

 

“You do!” He kisses you before you can object again.

 

( **Non-sexual kissing and foreplay scene here** )

 

You gasp in surprise at the sudden kiss.

 

He pulls away. ‘ _ Was that too far _ ?’

 

Your face is red. You liked him forceful like that. “No, I don't.”

 

He narrows his eyes. “Yes, you do.”

 

You shake your head. “No, I don't.”

 

He growls. “Yes, you do.”

 

You blush. “No, I don't.”

 

He kisses you again, frustrated that you were arguing. Without realizing it, his frustration leaked into the kiss.

 

You moan against the kiss. It was rough and forceful. Avocato and P.J watch.

 

He bites your lip as gently as he can without breaking the skin.

 

You gasp, opening your mouth.

 

He plunges his tongue into your mouth, intending on leaving you breathless.

 

You moan and grip the sheets. That was the Jack you first met and fell in love with.

 

He pulls back, smirking.

 

You pant, looking at him with lidded eyes.

 

“Yes. You. Do.”

 

You shake your head, panting, still disagreeing. You wanted to see how far you could push him.

 

Growling, he decided to bite and suck on your neck. ‘ _Clearly she needs reminding that she is_ mine _...and Avocato's, of course_.’

 

You moan, moving your head to the side, letting him have more room.

 

He bites and sucks, creating hickeys.

 

You whimper, feeling each mark. Memories of your first time with Jack flashed through your head.

 

He makes his way to the other side, covering your neck in marks.

 

You whine, feeling his teeth scrape your neck.

 

Once he's satisfied that your neck is sufficiently covered, he pulls back.

 

You bite your lip, looking at him. ‘ _ I am going to have fun covering those _ .’

 

He raises an eyebrow, daring you to resume the argument.

 

“I don't...deserve anything.” You pant.

 

He sits back on his knees. He glances at Avocato, asking silently if he would try.

 

Avocato crawls over and pulls you into his lap. He trails his hand on your stomach, towards your mound, making you whimper.

 

He watches, hoping he could convince you that they were right.

 

He rubs your clit. “Come on, baby. You deserve the world and more.” You whine and shake your head

 

He bites his lip, worried that you couldn't be convinced.

 

Avocato slips a finger into you. “Come on.” You shake your head, closing your eyes.

 

He moves forward without thinking to kiss the bruises he's made, gently.

 

You whimper as Avocato thrusts his finger gently. P.J watches.

 

He kisses the hollow of your throat, trying to keep out of Avocato's way. He feels guilty for butting in on his turn.

 

Avocato slowly adds another finger, making you throw your head back. “I-I don't deserve the world or you both!”

 

He holds himself back from growling and biting your neck again.

 

Avocato growls and nips your earlobe. “Yes, you do.” You shake your head.

 

He nuzzles your neck, below your other ear.

 

Avocato adds another finger. “A-ah! I'm not beautiful! I don't know why you're with me!”

 

“You are beautiful, and smart, and kind, and loving, and resourceful, and everything I could ever want. We're with you because we love you.”

 

You bite your lip and shake your head.

 

He kisses your face gently, all over.

 

Avocato pulls his fingers out of you, making you whimper. “She won't budge.” P.J speaks up, “May I try?”

 

He nods and moves out of the way.

 

P.J crawls to you and grabs your hand. “Look in that mirror.” You look at the mirror and scoot off of Avocato's lap. “I see a beautiful woman.” You shake your head. He hums and touches your arms.

 

He watches, mesmerized.

 

“Look at this soft, bright skin that glows.” You blush. He trails his hand to your chest. “These beautiful breasts that bounce when you laugh.”

 

He smiles fondly.

 

He trails to your stomach. “This adorable, little tummy,” you bite your lip, “it has marks…” he smiles. “That just shows you gave birth to wonderful life.” He kisses each mark.

 

Now, Jack considers that he should stop arguing with force, but like what P.J is doing. ‘ _ This proves my point that I'm worse than John. I remember being like P.J, becoming Lord Commander has warped me in more ways than one. I'm no longer like that _ .’

 

“These perfect thighs that I just want to kiss.” You blush as he kisses your thighs. He gently spreads your legs. “And this perfect pussy.” He slowly adds a finger. “Watch yourself in the mirror.” You obey.

 

He looks away, ashamed he couldn't be like P.J anymore.

 

You bite your lip as you watch him thrust his finger into your hole. “Look at you, spreading so nicely.” He smiled.

 

He puts his Lord Commander mask into place as he tries not to break down in tears. ‘ _This is about YN and_ her _self image. My own can wait...preferably until my death_.’

 

You pant as he adds another finger. “Look at how beautiful you are.” You slowly nod.

 

‘ _ Finally _ .’

 

P.J smiles and slowly pulls out.

 

( **Safe now** )

 

He holds back an irritated eye twitch.

 

You lay there, panting, staring at yourself.

 

He watches, waiting.

 

You smile at yourself. ‘ _ He is right. I am just stupid _ .’

 

He holds his breath as he waits for you to say something.

 

“Thank you. I was stupid.” You said, smiling and sitting up.

 

Jack rolls his eyes, forgetting to let go of the breath he's holding.

 

You look over and see Jack's frown. “What's wrong?”

 

He shakes his head without realizing that his lungs are starting to ache.

 

You crawl over. “Jack? What's wrong?”

 

He shakes his head again.

 

You cup his cheek. “Jack...please tell me.”

 

He looks away, the need to breathe becoming a little clearer in his distracted mind, though he ignores it.

 

You look at him, worried. “Jack, please. What did I do?”

 

He shakes his head, willing you to understand. It wasn't you...it's him.

 

You turn him to you. “Please tell me...I'm worried.”

  
He looks down, getting dizzy grin lack of oxygen, but he didn't want to let you see him so broken, so unsure of himself. ‘ _ Maybe...maybe she should have fallen for P.J instead. Obviously, he is better at cheering her up than I am. He deserves her more than I do _ .’ His thoughts fade as his vision goes black, his body passing out from oxygen deprivation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that scene I warned y'all about, I don't know what it qualifies as, but...yeah.


	56. Chapter 56

“Jack!” You shake him. “Jack!” P.J runs over. “He had a panic and and passed out.” Tears build in your eyes. ‘ _ This is my fault _ .’

 

Jack lay still, his subconscious breathing in short, fast gasps.

 

“Get the doctor!” You yelled. Avocato threw on some pants and he and P.J run out. You lay your head on his stomach. “I'm so sorry, baby, I'm so sorry.”

 

He lays still in your arms.

 

The doctor runs in. “What happened?” You sob, “He wouldn't talk and he passed out.” The doctor walks over. “He had a panic attack.” He states. “What can we do?” He sighs. “Keep him breathing. He will wake up.”

 

He lies still.

 

You cry as you hold him. “It's all my fault.” Avocato watches sadly.

 

His body is limp in your arms.

 

The baby monitor goes off. “I'll take care of it.” Avocato and P.J walk out. You press your forehead against Jack's, crying.

 

He groans lightly, waking up. His head hurts. ‘ _ What happened? Last I remember was watching P.J comfort YN. Now, now I'm waking up. Did I fall asleep? I hadn't felt sleepy _ .’

 

You gasp. “Jack?!”

 

He groans as he slowly opens his eyes. ‘ _ Titans, my head hurts _ .’

 

You smile, crying. “You're ok!” You nuzzle his forehead.

 

He winces. ‘ _ Yeah, that makes the headache worse _ .’ “Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?” He asks, voice unsteady.

 

“Y-you passed out.” You said, pulling back.

 

‘ _ Huh? How? I don't faint. I've never fainted _ .’

 

“Y-you had a panic attack. It's my fault.” You said quietly, crying.

 

‘ _ A...what now _ ?’ “No, it's not. You could never be to blame.”

 

“I did something, maybe it was with P.J.” You wipe your cheek. “I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have ever come here. I caused you so much pain.”

 

‘ _ Titans, what have I done _ ?’ Panicking, he blurts out the reason why he forgot to breathe out.

 

You stare at him. ‘ _ It is my fault _ .’ “I'm sorry. I've hurt you.” You stand up.

 

“No! You could never!” ‘ _ Oh, titans, I am going to lose her if I don't do something. She is leaving me _ .’ Panic sets in. ‘ _ I owe her everything. Why can't I keep it together? Why am I so broken _ ?’

 

You wipe your eyes. “You passed out and it's my fault!” You walk to your dresser.

 

“I'm the idiot who forgot to breathe. YN, I am so sorry I worried you. I was ashamed that P.J and I are no longer alike. He's good, pure, and I'm...I'm not.” ‘ _ Please don't leave me! I'm so sorry! I'll try to be whoever you want me to be so long as you stay _ !’ His eyes began to sting with tears.

 

You sniffed. “I-I hurt you. I'm the idiot. I don't deserve you. You don't deserve to be hurt. Avocato is better for you.” You grabbed some clothes.

 

“I wouldn't even _be_ with Avocato without you. You made me realize that I wanted to be better! YN, please don't leave. I love you!”

 

You turn to him. “I-I don't want to leave, but I don't want to hurt you!” You cried.

 

He allows his tears to roll down his cheeks. “You're my salvation. You're the reason I have a family I'll do anything for. You could never hurt me by staying.”

 

That was it. You fall to your knees, sobbing. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” You kept crying.

 

He moves off of the bed and over to you. He hugs you, trying to incorporate all of the love he feels for you into it.

 

You hug him, sobbing into his shoulder.

 

“I didn't realize how much I had changed until you came into my life. I didn't realize how much I wanted to be loved...how much I needed it, until I met you. I love you so much. I can never be good enough for you, but I don't want you to go.”

 

You look at him and cup his cheek. “You're more than good enough...you're perfect.”

 

He presses his forehead to yours as tears run down his cheeks.

 

You wipe his cheeks. “I love you so much. I don't ever want to leave you. I fell in love with _you_ , not P.J.”

 

He replies, ashamed, “He was able to comfort you, and I wasn't.”

 

“Baby, you do realize I have a praise kink?” You laugh as tears fall.

 

“I remember you telling me about it.”

 

“I was just turned on.” You nuzzle his forehead. “Only you can comfort me.”

 

He leans against you. ‘ _I...I hadn't known the difference. Well, that makes me_ _a_ wonderful _fiancee, doesn't it_?’

 

You smiled and kissed his forehead. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

You smiled and wiped your eyes. “I think we chased those two off.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“They should be back by now. Maybe they wanted us to be alone.” You shrugged.

 

“Want me to go find them?”

 

You shake your head. “No, I just want to be with you.”

 

He nods.

 

“You know, I got you a ring. I was going to give it to you later.”

 

“Aren't I the one that's supposed to give _you_ a ring?” He remarks, grinning.

 

You grinned. “Well, I'm the one who proposed.

 

He rolls his eyes playfully.

 

You smiled and kissed his cheek.

 

He sighs, happy.

 

“Didn't we say that we would have the wedding after the babies were born?” You asked.

 

“We did.”

 

“Should we start planning?”

 

“No better opportunity.”

 

You nod. “Ok, but my legs are cramping. Let's go to the bed.” You said, standing up.

 

He nods and climbs back onto the bed.

 

You sit next to him. “Where should we start?”

 

‘ _ Hmm _ .’ “Where'd we leave off the last time we talked about our wedding?”

 

“Dresses and tuxes...well, robes for you.”

 

“I plan on having a dyed purple robe made almost entirely of lace. I do remember telling you that. I'll get it commissioned.”

 

You smiled. “You will look so handsome.”

 

He chuckles.

 

You smiled, grabbing his hand.

 

He smiles back.

 

“What about flowers?” You asked.

 

“Cherry blossoms.”

 

You smiled. “Great idea. And the cake?”

 

“Mm, you pick.”

 

You hum. “I really like Red Velvet. What about you?”

 

“I'm partial to Dutch Chocolate. Hmm, how to compromise.”

 

“Maybe one tier is Dutch Chocolate and the other is Red Velvet?”

 

“Perfect.”

 

You sigh. “Now, my dress.” You hummed, thinking.

 

“Surprise me.”

 

You roll your eyes. “I don't even know what I want.”

 

He giggles.

 

“Maybe I'll go to a bridal shop and try some on.”

 

He nods. “P.J should go with you.”

 

You raise a brow. “Don't you want to go?”

 

“I thought it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding?”

 

You hum. “Do you really believe that?” You grin.

 

“No. I just want to combine traditions.”

 

You smile and kiss his hand. “Ok. Only if you're ok with it.”

 

He nods.

 

“When should we have the wedding?”

 

‘ _ Hmm _ .’ “When do you want to have it?”

 

“Soon.” You laugh.

 

He laughs back.

 

You smile. “I'll go dress shopping tomorrow.”

 

He nods, happy.

 

You softly kiss him, smiling.

 

He leans into your kiss.

 

You keep the kiss soft and full of love, holding him close.

 

He wraps his arms delicately around your neck.

 

You smile in the kiss and keep your hands on his hips. You kept kissing him till you needed air.

 

He leans his head against yours when you two pull away to breathe.

 

You smile. You still remember your first kiss with him.

 

“What?” He asks, smiling.

 

You giggle. “I was remembering our first kiss.”

 

He chuckles.

 

“You were so shy and didn't know what to do.” You grinned.

 

“I've come pretty far since then, hmm?” He muses.

 

You blush, nodding. ‘ _ He is a great kisser. Each kiss makes me melt _ .’

 

He chuckles lightly.

 

You smile.

 

He smiles back.

 

You yawn, feeling emotionally exhausted.

 

He snuggles into you.

 

You close your eyes and hold him close.

 

He smiles at you.

 

You slowly drift to sleep.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so my collaborator wants to take a break from this story. So, for the time being, I'll upload what we've done and open for anyone else that wants to collaborate with me. If no one wants to, I'll put this story on hiatus until someone does or my collaborator wants to work on this again. I'll remind y'all when that is.

Jack watches you. A thought entered his mind. ‘ _ How is Avocato faring? How angry is he going to be _ ?’

 

You snuggle into your pillow as you sleep.

 

His smile is a twitch as he contemplates. He kisses your cheek and wriggles out of your arms to redress and look for Avocato.

 

You stay asleep as he moves.

 

He tries the nursery first.

 

No one was there but the sleeping babies.

 

He checks on each one, kissing their foreheads lightly, then he checks on Little Cato.

 

Little Cato is still sleeping as well, holding Sam tight.

 

He smiles and shakes his head. He strides over to tuck the covers back around him, then checks the kitchen.

 

P.J was there, getting a drink.

 

“Hey.”

 

He jumps and turns. “O-oh! Hi! You're awake!”

 

Jack shrugs.

 

“You feeling ok?” He asks.

 

“Yeah.”

 

He smiles. “That's good.”

 

Jack nods. “Have you seen Avocato?”

 

He frowns. “He's in the throne room.” He sighs. “He was crying.”

 

' _ Crying _ ?’ Jack nods his thanks and heads there.

 

Avocato sat on Jack's throne, curled in a ball. Tears stained his furry cheeks.

 

His heart plummets into his stomach. He's always hated seeing the Ventrexian cry. Not because he had something against showing tears, but because he didn't like seeing anyone he cares about cry. He moves forward to the throne’s left side. “Avocato? Are you ok?” He asks, his voice small in worry and guilt.

 

He shoots up, eyes wide. “J-jack?”

 

He smiles, hoping to cheer him up.

 

He sniffs and rubs his eyes. “Are you ok?”

 

He nods.

 

He sits up. “S-Sorry...I just needed to be alone for a bit.”

 

‘ _ Oh. Does he want me to go _ ?’ He shifts his weight unconsciously.

 

He sniffs. “C-can you come here?” ‘ _ I was so scared when he passed out _ .’

 

He nods and complies.

 

Avocato picks him up and brings him into a hug.

 

He hugs him back, petting his back.

 

Avocato tried holding back his tears as Jack pet him.

 

He gurgles.

 

Avocato nuzzles his head against Jack's. ‘ _ I am happy he is ok _ .’

 

“I'm sorry I worried you.”

 

He kisses his head. “It's ok, baby.”

 

He tells him the reason why I forgot to breathe out, mentally cringing as he waits for his reaction.

 

Avocato begins planting kisses all over his face. “It's ok, baby. I understand, but we love you, not P.J.”

 

“He's good, pure. And I'm...I'm not.”

 

He brings Jack into a kiss.

 

His eyes widen in surprise then melts into the kiss.

 

He pulls away. “You're pure in your own way, and I love that about you.”

 

He smiles up at him. “What did I do to deserve you and YN?”

 

He purrs and nuzzles him. “You deserve the universe.”

 

He chuckles.

 

Avocato kisses his neck. “How's YN?”

 

He tells him what happened after he came to.

 

He kisses his neck again. “She wanted you to be happy. I know she would never leave you.”

 

“I'm just scared sometimes that she'll get tired of how...broken I am and leave.”

 

“You're not broken, baby. She and I will never leave you.”

 

He points out that he had a panic attack because he couldn't get you to admit that you deserved the world.

 

“People get panic attacks, baby, even for the smallest things. Little Cato does.”

 

That takes him by surprise. ‘ _ Little Cato? Getting a panic attack _ ?’

 

He smiles. “He gets them all of the time.”

 

“Really?”

 

Avocato nodded. “He was trying to cook one day and couldn't get it right and he had a panic attack.”

 

‘ _ Ok. That is a weird thing to get upset over _ .’ “What happened?”

 

“He curled into a ball and he couldn't breathe.” He states.

 

He nods, listening.

 

Avocato kissed his cheek. “It's ok to feel overwhelmed sometimes.”

 

He tells him about what Little Cato had told him before you and Avocato came back from getting a crib for Xavier.

 

Avocato stares at him, wide-eyed.

 

He squirms a little, careful not to accidentally grind on him. That's the last thing either of them need right now.

 

He sighs. “I knew he probably would have seen some things.”

 

“What I don't understand is: why return to the cell? Why not hide in the vents until he could find you? He's smart enough to avoid detection.”

 

He hums. “When Little Cato panics, his brain kinda overloads and shuts off.”

 

‘ _ Oh. That would explain it _ .’

 

He nods. “Anxiety sucks.”

 

He nods back.

 

Avocato purrs, holding him.

 

He gurgles in return.

 

He chuckles and moves around. His butt was starting to fall asleep.

 

He cuddles into him, relaxing.

 

He smiles and kisses his head.

 

He smiles into him, happily.

 

He smiles and rubs his back, purring.

 

His eyes slip closed as he falls asleep.

 

He smiles and gently stands up and walks to the bedroom.

 

He nuzzles his shoulder in his sleep.

 

He lays down next to you and holds Jack close.

 

He cuddles into his chest.

 

Avocato smiles and purrs as he falls asleep.

 

He smiles in his sleep, content.


	58. Chapter 58

~ Next morning~

 

Jack feels a warm body under him as he wakes up. ‘ _ Nope. Totally content to just lay here _ .’

 

You snuggle into Avocato's side as you sleep.

 

He sighs, trying to go back to sleep.

 

You stir, hearing footsteps. “Wake up!” Little Cato jumps on the bed, almost landing on Jack.

 

He yelps at the sudden movement.

 

Avocato groans. “Little Cato, what the heck?”

 

Jack rubs his eyes. ‘ _ Well, that got me to wake up. Not the best wake-up call, but it worked _ .’

 

You yawned. “Sweetie, why did you wake us up?” He smiles. “It's morning, and I'm hungry!”

 

Jack rolls his eyes. ‘ _ Of course _ .’ He stretches to fully wake up and makes his way off of the bed. “Come on, then.” He tells the preteen, not having it in him to be annoyed.

 

He follows him to the kitchen. You lay there, not wanting to move. Avocato chuckles. “Get up.”

 

He pulls out the ingredients for pancakes, eggs, bacon, and bIscuits. He gets them started without a problem.

 

Avocato gets up and picks you up. “Come on.” He walks to the kitchen. “No…” You whined.

 

He looks as Avocato comes in, carrying you.

 

Avocato chuckles and you dramatically lay in his arms.

 

He rolls his eyes, smiling. He checks everything impatiently.

 

You hear one of the babies cry and jump out of his arms, waking up. You walk to the nursery.

 

He shakes his head as he finishes the eggs and puts them in a large bowl and put it to the side, not ready to set it on the table yet.

 

You walk in, holding both Jaden and Xavier who were crying. “Think they're hungry.”

 

‘ _ Both of them _ ?’ He sighs and asks Avocato to take over. He walks to you.

 

Avocato walks to the stove. You hand over Xavier to him. You pull down your shirt and Jaden immediately attaches herself to your nipple.

 

He shifts his robe so he can comfortably let Xavier latch on.

 

Avocato glances as he watches. You smile as you sit down, feeding Jaden.

 

He smiles down at Xavier.

 

He looks up at Jack, as he suckles, with his big blue eyes.

 

He gurgles his love for him.

 

He smiles as he eats.

 

He glances up to make sure Avocato is paying close attention to the food.

 

He plates the food and smiles. You pull Jaden away and gently burp her.

 

He looks back down to check on Xavier.

 

He pulls away, feeling full, and begins whining, needing to burp.

 

He pats his back softly.

 

He burps. You smile.

 

He shifts his robe back as he repositions him to his shoulder. He rubs his back.

 

You pull your shirt up and eat as you hold Jaden.

 

He's too focused on his son to think about eating.

 

You raise a brow. “Aren't you hungry?”

 

He shrugs, being careful not to jostle Xavier.

 

Avocato chuckles. “Do I need to feed you?”

 

He blushes. “Of course not!”

 

He grins and forks some food and holds it out. “Come on.”

 

He looks at him blankly. He did _not_ need to be fed like a young child.

 

He smirks. “You've got to eat.”

 

“And I will, just not now.”

 

He rolls his eyes and eats. “So stubborn.”

 

He returns his attention to Xavier.

 

You smirked, realizing that he was still wearing the collar.

 

He rubs Xavier's back gently.

 

“You really like that collar, huh?” You smirked.

 

He blushes. He had completely forgotten about it.

 

You grinned. Little Cato finishes his plate and puts it in the sink. “I'm going to go draw.” He runs out of the room.

 

He chuckles. ‘ _ That boy is a handful _ .’

 

You finish eating and stand up with Jaden, she was asleep again, and put the plate in the sink.

 

He nuzzles Xavier.

 

You smiled. “Do Getexians always nuzzle their babies?”

 

He nods, remembering his mother and father nuzzling him all of the time up to the day he joined the Infinity Guard.

 

You smiled and sit down next to him. “What other things do you do?”

 

He shrugs. “Nothing more than other parents, really.”

 

You nod. Xavier yawns. “Well, I need to get some fabric.” You stand up.

 

He hums his mother's Iullaby softly.

 

You go to put Jaden in her crib as Xavier slowly falls asleep.

 

He gurgles at him.

 

Avocato smiles, watching him. ‘ _ He is more of a mother than a dad _ .’

 

He notices Avocato watching. “What?” He asks, smiling.

 

“Nothing, you're just really motherly.”

 

“Getexians are quite affectionate towards their young. I suppose I am somewhat his mother.” He muses.

 

He nods. “I've noticed that.”

 

He raises an eyebrow, wanting clarification.

 

“How affectionate you are.” He says, smiling.

 

He shrugs with the shoulder Xavier isn't sleeping on.

 

He chuckles.

 

Content that Xavier wasn't waking anytime soon, he focuses on eating, ignoring how it'd gone cold. ‘ _ Oh well. Young come first _ .’

 

Avocato smiles as you walk in, wearing a crop top sweater and some shorts.

 

He finishes eating. ‘ _ Huh. Guess I e's hungrier than I thought _ .’ He takes his plate to the sink and wash it off as much as he can with only one hand.

 

You tie your hair into a messy bun. “You guys need anything from town or are you coming with me?”

 

“I'm fine.”

 

You nod and look at Avocato. “I'm good.” You nod and put on your shoes. “I'll be back.”

 

He returns to his chair.

 

You walk out and shut the door.

 

He gazes down at Xavier, content to watch him sleep.

 

Avocato smiles, watching him. ‘ _ I could stare at him all day _ .’

 

“I wonder who he'll take after.”

 

He hums. “You probably. You're so close to him.

 

He hums. “Whoever you take after, my little one, please try not to be too much of a handful like your big brother.” He whispers to Xavier.

 

Avocato laughs. “He is a handful, isn't he?”

 

He nods, smiling.

 

“Then again, you're a handful too.” He smirks.

 

He stares at him, mock offended. “How so?”

 

He grins. “Hmm, well, in bed.” He states, like it's obvious.

 

He raises an eyebrow.

 

“You're so whiny and need so much attention, but it's cute.”

 

He blushes.

 

He smirks, seeing his blush. “No matter what I do, you just beg for more.”

 

He scoffs, “I can't help it if you're good in bed.”

 

He smirks.

 

“Did you ever tell anyone how you felt about me?” He asks, changing the subject.

 

He shakes his head. “No. I was afraid to.”

 

“How come?”

 

He sighs. “I was afraid they would tell you and you would get angry.”

 

“Why would I get angry?” ‘ _I'm confused. He_ does _remember he's been my favorite for as long as I've had him in my legion, right_?’

 

He raises a brow. “I don't know. You were so focused on everything else, you didn't want any distractions.”

 

‘ _ Now, I am offended _ .’ “You would've have been a distraction.”

 

He sighs. “Look, it's in the past.”

 

He nods. “We're together, now. That's all that matters.”

 

He smiles. “And I couldn't be happier.”

 

He smiles back.

 

He smiles and reaches over, grabbing his hand.

 

He squeezes his hand gently.

 

He smiles and squeezes back. “Want to go back to bed? You look tired.”

 

“I'm fine. I need to get a Getexian wedding robe commissioned today.”

 

He smiles. “I can take care of the kids. You go do that, ok?”

 

He nods, handing Xavier over to him gently.

 

He gently holds Xavier.

 

He stretches as he stands, then heads to the seamstress to commission her.

 

Avocato goes to the nursery and sits in the rocking chair.

 

Jack contemplates putting his mask into place but decides against it as he walks in.

 

She turns around. “O-oh! Lord Commander, sir!”

 

“I have come to ask if you would provide your services for me.”

 

She nods. “Of course! Anything you need!”

 

“Are you familiar with the wedding garb of Getexia?”

 

She nods and grabs a drawing pad. “Yes, I am, sir.”

 

“Good. I'm sure you've hard that I'm engaged.

 

She smiles. “Yes, sir. Congrats.”

 

“Thank you. How soon could you have it ready?”

 

“Two days, sir.”

 

Jack nods his understanding. “That's fine. I understand that lace is difficult to work with. What would the time increase be if you dye it purple?”

 

She shakes her head. “No, sir. I can get it done in two days.” She smiles.

 

“Are you sure? I don't want you to rush.”

 

She smiles. “I'm sure, sir.”

 

“Very well. Do you need my measurements?”

 

She nods. “Yes, sir.”

 

Jack nods his assent.

 

She grabs a measuring tape and begins measuring him.

 

Jack holds still so he doesn't accidentally mess her up.

 

She finished measuring and writes them down.

 

Jack waits patiently.

 

“All done, sir. I will start.”

  
“Thank you.” Jack turns and leaves, glad to have that done. He stops suddenly as he realizes something. ‘ _ I'm fine with a seamstress touching me but not doctors? That's just...weird. Hmm _ .’ He heads to the nursery to check on Avocato.


	59. Chapter 59

Avocato is holding Xavier while he rocks on the rocking chair.

 

Jack leans against the door, smiling.

 

He begins humming a song in Ventrexian.

 

He listens, enchanted.

 

He smiles as Xavier shifts in his sleep.

 

He almost wants to coo. ‘ _ Where is a recording bot when you need one _ ?’

 

He walks to the crib and gently lays him down.

 

‘ _ Ok. This is cuter than him meowing _ .’

 

He keeps singing, quietly.

 

He bites his lip to keep from chopping at how adorable this is.

 

Avocato finishes the song, smiling.

 

He watches fondly.

 

He looks up and sees Jack. He blushes. “Um…”

 

“Hi.” He greets, smiling.

 

He blushes. “H-hi.” He stands up.

 

“You have a lovely singing voice.”

 

He blushes. “You weren't supposed to hear that.”

 

He raises an eyebrow. “Why not?”

 

He shrugs. “It's not good singing.”

 

“I thought it was pretty good.”

 

He looks away. “That's not what Little Cato's mom said.”

 

“I don't care what she said. I like hearing you sing. I think it's beautiful.”

 

He blushes and his tail begins to wag. “Thanks.”

 

He smiles fondly.

 

“Let's let them sleep.” He walks out of the room.

 

He follows him.

 

He shuts the door. “So, what do you want to do while we wait for YN?”

 

He shrugs.

 

He chuckles. “Wow, you're a lot of help.”

 

He giggles. “YN says the same thing sometimes.”

 

He grins. “Really?” He kneels down.

 

He nods.

 

He pecks his lips, grinning.

 

He blinks. ‘ _ What just happened _ ?’

 

He chuckles and pecks his lips again.

 

‘ _ Ok. I'm not playing this game _ .’ He surges forward to kiss him deeply.

 

He moans in surprise, but quickly kisses back.

 

He pulls back, grinning.

 

Avocato blushes and he pants slightly.

 

He hums slightly and turns on his heel, heading for anywhere else, hoping Avocato is in the mood for a chase.

 

Avocato growls. His tail thrashes. He gets up and follows.

 

He hears Avocato growl. ‘ _ Hmm. Let's make this interesting. The throne room has a lot of escape routes _ .’

 

Avocato follows him. ‘ _ Where is he going _ ?’

 

He quickens his pace a bit, grinning, as he makes his way to the throne room.

 

Avocato runs after him, growling quietly.

 

He twists into the first passage, running towards the parlor on the other end.

 

Avocato runs after him, almost getting lost. “What is he doing?” He mumbled.

 

He slips out of the passage, giggling, then makes his way back to the throne room to pick another passage.

 

Avocato looks around. “Where did he go?” His ears flick, hearing him giggle. “Found you.”

 

He slips into a second passage, heading for the kitchen.

 

He follows him, getting closer.

 

He slips out into the kitchen and makes his way back to the throne room to pick another passage.

 

Avocato growls. He was getting tired of this game.

 

He slows down at hearing him growl. ‘ _ Don't want to make him mad _ .’ He leans against a pillar as he waits for him to catch up.

 

He slides to a stop, panting.

 

He raises an eyebrow, cheeky.

 

He growls. “What was that about?” He walks closer.

 

He shrugs. “Thought you would enjoy a little game of Cat and Mouse.”

 

He kneels down. “Well, I think,” he grabs him and pulls him close, “I caught my mouse.”

 

He snorts. “Only because I slowed down and stopped to let you.”

 

He purrs and nuzzles his neck. “Maybe.”

 

He gasps as he nuzzles his neck. “If I had been playing to wear you out, I wouldn't have slowed down. You know how I am with games.”

 

He nibbles on his neck. “I know you love them.”

 

He groans. “I usually play to win.”

 

He gently bites. “Not this time, baby.”

 

He moans. “I wasn't playing to win, this time. If I was, you wouldn't have been able to catch me.”

 

He lifts him up and walks into the throne room. “Are you sure about that?” He whispers and bites harder.

 

He gasps and moans. “Q-quite sure.”

 

( **Sex scene here** )

 

He sets him on his throne and sucks.

 

He leans his head to the side to give him more room and moans.

 

He leaves dark marks all over his green skin. “Want me, baby?” He asks quietly.

 

He whimpers a yes.

 

He grins and slowly lifts his robe, showing his half-hard cock. “So hard already?” He teases.

 

He whines.

 

He kisses his thighs up and down, but does not touch his cock.

 

He writhes under him.

 

“What do you want, baby?” He asks, looking up at him as he nibbles his thighs.

 

“You...inside me. Please!” He begs.

 

He hums, thinking. “Beg harder.”

 

“Kepohu Epek. Epek, Epek, Epek Kepohu.” He whimpers.

 

He hums and licks his cock with his rough tongue. “Harder, baby.”

 

He gasps. ‘ _ He's making it hard for me to think _ .’ “Avocato, please! I need to feel you pounding into me! I need you! Please!” He begs in Ventrexian. 

 

He grins and stands up. He takes his pants off and spits on his cock. ‘ _ Screw the lube _ .’ He spreads Jack's legs and presses his tip against his tight hole.

 

He braces himself.

 

He slowly pushes in, gripping his hips. “Fuck! You're so tight!”

 

‘ _ Kepo _ !’ The stretch coils up his back in waves. He clenches his eyes shut and bites his lip.

 

He pushes in till the hilt and pants, holding still.

 

‘ _ Launk! He feels bigger than usual _ .’

 

He looks at him. “Ready, baby?”

 

‘ _ No _ .’ He nods.

 

He thrusts his hips slowly, pushing deeper. He could see the outline of his cock in Jack's belly.

 

It still hurts, but pleasure begins to build.

 

He thrusts his hips faster, digging his claws into his hips.

 

His nubs rub against Jack's walls, adding to the pleasure.

 

“Like that, baby?” He purrs, thrusting deeper.

 

He nods, biting his lip. It's starting to feel really good.

 

“Such a cockslut, aren't you?” He grins, fastening his thrusts.

 

He nods.

 

“Say it.” He growls, thrusting hard into his prostate.

 

He gasps at the sudden hit to his prostate.

 

He thrusts harder. “Come on, baby.”

 

He whimpers.

 

“Say it, baby.” He leans down and bites his neck.

 

He moans as he bites his neck.

 

He thrusts harder than before. “Say. It.”

 

He starts getting close.

 

He keeps hitting his prostate. “Say it. You're a cockslut.”

 

He feels it building inside him.

 

He hums and stops, sitting there.

 

He whines and looks up at him, tears filling his eyes. ‘ _ Why'd he stop _ ?’

 

“Say it, baby.” He smirks.

 

He relents and says in Getexian, “I'm a cockslut.”

 

He purrs. ‘ _ Good enough _ .’ He begins thrusting hard again.

 

He moans as the feeling builds back up.

 

He begins biting his neck again, feeling close.

 

He cries out as he spills between them.

 

Avocato growls and thrusts deep, cumming inside him.

 

He pants as he cums inside him.

 

He licks his neck gently, realizing that he broke some skin.

 

He whimpers.

 

He kisses his neck gently and slowly pulls out.

 

He winces as he pulls out.

 

“Sorry, baby.” He mumbles into his neck.

 

“What got you that riled up?”

 

He looks away, blushing. “The thing with like catching prey turns me on.”

 

He raises an eyebrow as he shifts, grimacing, and closes his legs. “So, I was right that you'd enjoy a little Cat and Mouse?”

 

He blushes and nods.

 

He feels more sore than usual. He attributes that to being taken without being stretched first.

 

He sees him wincing. He flattens his ears.

 

He looks at him in concern.

 

“I'm sorry, baby.”

 

“Sorry for what? We had a good time. Nothing to feel sorry about.”

 

“But, I hurt you.”

 

He shrugs.

 

He leans down and kisses his thigh gently.

 

He squirms.

 

He kisses down and nibbles his bottom cheek.

 

He writhes. ‘ _ Now what's he doing _ ?’

 

He spreads his cheeks and takes a slow lick of his cum-filled hole.

 

Blood mixes with his cum. He tosses his head back as his tongue licks his ravaged hole.

 

He pulls back, seeing blood. His eyes widen.

 

“What?”

 

“You're bleeding.” He says, looking up.

 

‘ _ Oh. It's probably from him ramming inside without prepping me first _ .’

 

He looks down, sad.

 

“Hey. Don't worry about it. We had fun, right? That's what matters.”

 

He nods. “Want me to stop?”

 

He shakes his head.

 

He nods and takes another lick.

 

He gasps at his tongue. It feels so good.

 

He flicks his tongue fast, cleaning up his hole.

 

He groans and tilts his hips higher.

 

Avocato slowly slips his wet, rough tongue in.

 

He tosses his head back.

 

He wriggles his tongue inside, moaning at his taste.

 

‘ _ Launk his tongue feels good inside me _ .’

 

He pushes his tongue deeper in him, purring.

 

He spreads his legs to give him better access.

 

He thrusts his tongue in and out. His rough pallet rubbed against his walls.

 

He shudders as he tongues him.

 

He flicks his tongue against his prostate.

 

He cries out as he clicks his sensitive prostate.

 

He grins and keeps flicking against it.

 

He shouts as he cums again.

 

Avocato slowly pulls his tongue out. “Mm, tasty.”

 

He pants for breath.

 

( **Safe now** )

 

He smiles. “How was that, baby?”

 

He shifts slightly. ‘ _ What the… _ ?’ The soreness has gone down significantly. “Good. Really good.” He replies absently. ‘ _ How'd the soreness go down so fast _ ?’

 

He smiles and stands up. He got hard again, but didn't care. He picked Jack up and walked to the bedroom.

 

He cuddles into him.

 

He smiles and kisses his head.

 

He smiles up at him.

 

He chuckles and kisses his cheek. “Get some rest.”

 

“Why?” He whines.

 

He laughs. “Aren't you tired?”

 

“Worn out but not tired.”

 

He smiles. “Ok. What do you want to do?”

 

“I don't really have it in me for another round. Maybe you could tell me a bit about Ventrexian culture?”

 

He hums. “What do you want to know?”

 

He shrugs. “Anything you're willing to tell me. One of the bad parts of being a Getexian is having a high level of curiosity. It's a Kepoog curse.”

 

He laughs. “Hmm. We don't get married, we mate.”

 

He hums, listening.

 

“We have a special bite. Our bodies know we want to mate, so a special chemical goes through our teeth and into the bite. It gives pleasure and the mark lasts forever.”

 

“That's cool.”

 

He smiles. “Every winter, we have this big festival for having good harvests.”

 

He nods, interested.

 

“It's full of music and food and dancing! I miss going to those.”

 

‘ _ Hmm. There's an idea _ .’

 

He thinks. “Ventrexian women have litters.” He says.

 

He suddenly remembers he'd said _kits_ not _kit_ when they had sex on the floor of the nursery. He had assumed that he meant during different pregnancies, not the same one.

 

“Little Cato was the only one to survive that litter…” He trails.

 

He cups his cheek.

 

He smiles sadly. “That's why I'm so protective of him.”

 

He nods his understanding. ‘ _ Kepo. I hadn't known that. Now I feel even more horrible for ordering the massacre and taking his son away from him _ .’

 

He nuzzles his hand. “It's ok, baby, you didn't know.”

 

‘ _How did he know_ this _time_?’

 

He smiles. “Ventrexian men praise women when pregnant. I'm not sure why.”

 

He raises an eyebrow. ‘ _ How does he not know that? I have an excuse. I only know how to communicate in their language not their entire culture _ .’

 

He shrugs. “It was never really explained. I think it's because they go through so much.”

 

He nods in understanding. ‘ _I can't imagine giving birth to a litter...Kepo! I_ hate _being a Getexian sometimes_.’

 

He raises an eyebrow. “You ok?”

 

“Fine. Why?”

 

“You've got that look on your face when you're deep in thought.” He chuckles.

 

He blushes. ‘ _There is no_ way _I am telling him he's fired up my curiosity_.’

 

He raises a brow, smirking. “Tell me.”

 

He turns away. ‘ _ Nope. No way _ .’

 

He purrs, nuzzling his neck. “Come on, baby.”

 

Without meaning to, he lets his thoughts slip out. His eyes widen as he slaps a hand over his mouth, although he knows it's too late. ‘ _I have_ got _to keep my neck covered from now on_.’

 

He grins. “Oh, really?”

 

He blushes, ashamed.

 

He hums. “It's that what you really want?” He smirks.

 

‘ _ Kepoog Clous! I am still recovering, somewhat, from Xavier's birth. Come on...think _ .’ “Maybe someday.” He admits.

 

He smiles and purrs. “I would be honored if you had my kits.”

 

He almost gives in right there. ‘ _ Why can't I seem to deny him anything _ ?’

 

He nuzzles his head.

 

“If YN's ok with it...we could try.” He mumbles.

 

He grins. “Really?”

 

He sighs and nods.

 

He brings him into a kiss, smiling. You walk in. “I'm home!”

 

He returns the kiss.


	60. Chapter 60

You peek in, smiling. “Hey, you two.”

 

Jack pulls away, blushing. He hopes that Avocato wouldn't ask right away.

 

You walk in, putting a bag in your drawer. “How are you two?”

 

“Good. Everything go ok?”

 

You smile. “Yup! Got everything I need and some other stuff.”

 

He raises an eyebrow. ‘ _ Other stuff _ ?’

 

“What other stuff?” You smile. “It's a secret.”

 

He groans. ‘ _ Of course. I hate secrets. They really get under the Getexian curiosity _ .’

 

You smirked, knowing it would bother Jack. “No peeking, either.”

 

He groans again. ‘ _ Why is she torturing me _ ?’

 

You smirked and walked out to get the other bags.

 

He growls slightly. ‘ _ I have to know what is in that bag _ .’

 

Avocato raises a brow. “I know what you're thinking, but it isn't worth it.”

 

He raises an eyebrow.

 

He chuckles. “Fine, suit yourself.”

 

“I wasn't actually planning on moving. I'm not an idiot. Disobeying a female significant other is just asking for trouble.”

 

He laughs. “True, true.” You walk back in with a bag of fabrics. “Hey, Avocato, catch.” You throw him a box of Swedish Fish. “Yes! Thank you!”

 

He rolls his eyes.

 

You pull out a bag. I thought you'd like these.” It was dried fruit candy.

 

He gasps lightly. ‘ _ How thoughtful _ .’ “Thank you.” He takes them from you.

 

You smile. “You're welcome, Sweetie.” You sit on the bed.

 

He takes out a piece and eats it, smiling happily.

 

You smile and take the fabric out. It was the same shade of blue as his old uniform.

 

He watches you.

 

You begin cutting and sewing. “How's the candy?”

 

He nods, humming happily.

 

You chuckle. ‘ _ Note to self, get more dried fruit candy _ .’

 

He takes out another piece and eats it.

 

“Can I try one?” You ask, sewing.

 

He hands two over to you without looking.

 

Instead of using your hands, you lean over and use your mouth, taking them and nipping his finger a bit. You pull away and chew the candy.

 

He gasps, choking a bit on the candy in his mouth, and turns to you.

 

You raise a brow, chewing. “You alright?” 

 

He nods.

 

“These are good. Can I have one more?” You ask, not looking at him.

 

He complies.

 

You do the same thing and nip his finger again.

 

‘ _ Ok. She's got to be doing this on purpose. Ok. Two can play that game _ .’

 

You chew as you sew.

 

He glances at Avocato briefly.

 

He raises a brow. “What?” He whispers.

 

He shakes his head.

 

He shrugs and pops some candy into his mouth. “Can I have a strawberry one?” You haven't eaten since morning and you were super hungry.

 

‘ _ I'm not getting nipped again _ .’ He picks a dried strawberry, places it between his teeth enough to keep it still, leans forward to slip it between your lips, kissing you as he does, and pulls back, grinning.

 

You blush, looking at him wide-eyed.

 

He smirks.

 

You slowly chew, blushing.

 

He sits back on his knees and pops in a banana slice.

 

Avocato chuckles, watching. Your face turns red as you sew. You weren't paying attention and you pricked yourself. “Ow!”

 

He swallows. “Are you ok?” He asks, concerned.

 

You put your finger in your mouth and suck. ‘ _ Why is that my first instinct _ ?’

 

He watches you, worried.

 

You sigh. “I'm fine. Just a prick.” You pout. “Your kiss distracted me.” You teased.

 

“You started it by nipping my fingers.”

 

You roll your eyes. “Didn't mean too.”

 

He rolls his eyes back. ‘ _ Yeah, sure _ .’

 

‘ _ Ok, maybe I did mean it _ .’ Your finger stops bleeding and you go back to sewing.

 

He scoots backwards so he can watch you and Avocato at the same time.

 

You sing a song quietly as you sew, “Short steps, deep breathes. Everything is alright.”

 

He listens closely.

 

“Chin up. I can't...step into the spotlight.” You sew.

 

He pulls his legs close to his chest and leans his head on them.

 

“She said, “I'm sad.” Somehow, without any words. I just stood there, Searching for an answer.” You sing.

 

‘ _ She sounds like an angel _ .’

 

“When this world is no more, The moon is all we'll see. I'll ask you to fly away with me. Until the stars all fall down. They empty from the sky, But I don't mind. If you're with me, then everything's alright.” Avocato's ears flick as he listens.

 

He props his hand with a hand.

 

“Why do my words always lose their meaning? What I feel, what I say. There's such a rift between them. He said, “I can't really seem to read you.” I just stood there. Never know what I should do.” You smiled as you sew the arm of the suit.

 

He sighs, content.

 

“When this world is no more, The moon is all we'll see. I'll ask you to fly away with me. Until the stars all fall down. They empty from the sky, But I don't mind. If you're with me, then everything's alright. If you're with me, then everything's alright.” You finish the song, forgetting you weren't alone.

 

He sits up and claps lightly, smiling.

 

You jump, looking at him wide-eyed.

 

He smiles at you.

 

You blush, looking back down. ‘ _ God damn it! I gotta stop that _ .’

 

He moves forward towards you to place a hand on your cheek. “That was wonderful.”

 

You blush, biting your lip. You knew arguing would only upset him, so you stayed quiet.

 

“It seems I've fallen for two people with spectacular singing voices.” He remarks, smirking at Avocato.

 

Avocato blushes. “Hey, don't bring me into this!”

 

He laughs. “I'm just telling the truth.”

 

Avocato rolls his eyes and goes back to his candy.

 

He chuckles.

 

You pull a box of Pocky out of one of the bags. You open the box and put one in your mouth.

 

‘ _ What is _ that?’

 

You chew on it and look at him. “What?”

 

He shakes his head and looks away.

 

You raise a brow and look down. ‘ _ Oh! He hasn't seen these before _ !’ “This is Pocky. It's a Japanese treat. It's a cookie biscuit and half of it is covered in chocolate. There's actually a game that goes with it.”

 

He blinks at you. “What kind of game?

 

You smirked. ‘ _ Got him _ .’ “Two people put their mouth on each end of the stick and eat it. Whoever gets the last piece wins.”

 

‘ _ Sounds easy enough _ .’ “Can I play?”

 

You smiled and take a new one out. You place one end in your mouth and hold the other out to him. “On the count of three.” You mumbled.

 

He takes the other end in his mouth and hums.

 

You hold three fingers up and count down. ‘ _ 3.2.1. Go _ .’ You begin eating.

 

He nips his end piece by piece, progressively making his way towards your end.

 

Your lips touch as you both reach the end. You shoved your tongue into his mouth and grab the last piece and pull it into your mouth. You pull back, smirking. “I win.”

 

He blinks up at you. ‘ _ What the Clous just happened _ ?’

 

You smirk and chew the last piece. “Sorry, baby. You lose.” You knew that he hated losing.

 

He sits back on his knees, still stunned.

 

Avocato snickers. You put another in your mouth, smirking as you chew.

 

He playfully glares at him.

 

He looks away, smiling. You chew the Pocky and swallow. “Someone mad cause they lost?” You asked, smirking.

 

“No. I wasn't really playing to win, just to get a field feel for the game.”

 

You raised a brow. “Are you sure? Cause it seems like the big bad Lord Commander lost to a child's game.”

 

He raises an eyebrow back.

 

You chuckle and take another out. “Want to try again?”

 

He nods. Now that he's got a feel for the game, he's confident that he can win.

 

You put one end in your mouth and wait for him.

 

He takes the other end in his mouth, waiting for you to give the signal. When you do, he quickly nibbles his way down to your end, dipping his tongue into your mouth, and scooping up the piece in your mouth.

 

You grab his arms and try to grab it back.

 

He swallows quickly. I win.”

 

You glare at him.

 

He giggles. “Is the big bad time traveler mad she lost to someone half her size?” He teases.

 

You grab another one and place it in your mouth. You had an idea.

 

He sits back, content he'd won.

 

“One more game.” You say.

 

“Nope. You won one. Fair is fair. Play with Avocato if you want.”

 

You pout. “Please?” You ask, giving him sad eyes.

 

He shakes his head.

 

You pout and chew on it. “Meanie.”

He shrugs. He wasn't taking chances. Losing one game as a starter is tolerable. Losing when he knows how to play isn't. “If you want to play so badly, what's wrong with playing with Avocato?”

 

You roll your eyes. “He isn't a challenge.” “Hey!”

 

He smirks. He knew for a fact that the Ventrexian could match him in games. Their Cat and Mouse game came to mind.

 

Avocato crawls over and takes one from the box. “One game.” You hum. “Fine, you lose, you wear your collar all day.” He blushes. “Fine. If I win, you have to wear it.” You nod.

 

He picks up his dried fruit candy and chooses an apple and pops it into his mouth, watching the show.

 

Avocato pops one end in his mouth while you take the other. You nod and you both begin eating.

 

He watches, chewing on his candy.

 

You both reach the end and you go to get the last piece, but Avocato shoves his tongue in your mouth. You try holding the last piece, but he fights back. He pushes you down and holds your arms up as he grabs the last piece.

 

He grins. ‘ _ Yep. Knew it _ .’

 

You moan as he continues to kiss you. He finally pulls away and you look up at him with lidded eyes, panting.

 

He swallows his candy.

 

Saliva connected your lips. “I won.” He purred.

 

‘ _ Naturally, of course. Being around my competitiveness had to have worn off on him _ .’ Humming lightly, he leans forward to grab another and puts it in his mouth as far as the chocolate covered.

 

“Hmm, which one do you think would look nice on her? Cute Slut or Kitty?” 

 

He looks up as his tongue licks the chocolate.

 

He raises a brow. “What do you think, Jack?”

 

He pulls the biscuit out enough to say, “You pick.” before he slid it back in.

 

He licks his lips, watching him. “Cute Slut.” He grabs the purple collar and puts it on you. You whimper.

 

He rolls his eyes as he laps at the chocolate on the Pocky.

 

You sit up and lightly touch the collar.

 

He hums in delight. He hadn't given himself a chance to taste the Pocky the last two games, so he was in heaven sucking on the chocolate covered cookie.

 

Avocato stares at Jack as he sucks the cookie.

 

He laps at the chocolate, his eyes closed in bliss.

 

( **Short masturbation scene here** )

 

Avocato closed his legs as he felt himself become hard, watching him.

 

‘ _ Mm, this tastes really good _ .’

 

Avocato decided ‘ _ to hell with it _ ’ and opened his legs. He pulls his pants off and began to play with his cock. You watched.

 

He couldn't taste the chocolate anymore. He whines.

 

Avocato groaned as he pumped his cock, watching Jack, imagining that it was his cock he was sucking instead.

 

Disappointed that the chocolate didn't last longer, he focuses on the cookie itself, using his saliva and sucking it to soften it so he wouldn't have to chew it, swallowing the mush and moving the cookie further into his mouth.

 

Avocato moans, pumping himself faster. You watch and feel yourself become wet.

 

He gets to the point where the rest of the cookie can comfortably lay in his mouth.

 

Avocato groans, feeling close.

 

He swallows the last of the cookie and licks his lips to get any residue.

 

Avocato groans as he cums all over his hand.

 

( **Safe now** )

 

He opens his eyes at the groan. ‘ _ What was that _ ?’

 

You rub your thighs together as you watch him cum.

 

He raises an eyebrow at the mess covering Avocato's hand.

 

He blushes and hides his hand behind his back.

 

He continues to stare at him in confusion and curiosity.

 

You sighed. “He got turned on by you sucking the Pocky and he jacked off as he watched you.”

 

‘ _I had been enjoying a Japanese_ cookie _and he'd gotten excited_?’ He nods his understanding.

 

Avocato keeps hiding his hand. You sigh and grab his hand. “You're going to get the sheets dirty.” You begin licking the cum on his hand.

 

He sits back as he watches.

 

You suck on his fingers, cleaning them, as Avocato watches, wide-eyed. You finish. “There.” You go back to sewing like it was the most casual thing.

 

He smiles and returns to his dried fruit candy.

 

Avocato just sits there, confused, as you sewed.

 

He chuckles.

 

Avocato shakes his head and puts his pants back on.

 

“You want to tell her about what we were talking about earlier before she came home?” He asks.

 

Avocato blushes as you raise a brow. “I want to have kits with Jack.”

 

He looks at you to gauge your reaction.

 

You raised a brow. “Alright.”

 

‘ _ Ok. She is ok with it...I think _ .’

 

“Just don't push yourself too hard.” You smiled.

 

He raises an eyebrow.

 

“And maybe wait until after the wedding.” You chuckle.

 

He chuckles. ‘ _ That reminds me _ !’ “I had the robe commissioned today. The seamstress said that it should be ready in two days.”

 

You smiled. “Now, I just have to get a dress.”

 

He nods.

 

You continue sewing. Avocato lays on his stomach, watching you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what song reader sings is, ask NuggetSpace or Skytressmc on tumblr.


	61. Chapter 61

You look down at your dress. You were very nervous.

 

Jack straightened his robe for what felt like the fiftieth time. Except for his chest and groin area, front and back, the purple lace left nothing to the imagination. His chest, cock, and bottom were covered by purple silk cloth stitched into the lace. It was Getexian tradition and displays his absolute trust and love for you.

 

You fix your dress again. It had laced sleeves, the skirt of it was a little poofy but not too much, and the middle had flowers stitched into it. It was almost time.

 

He fusses with it, although it's sitting perfectly already.

 

Avocato walks in, wearing a suit. “Jack, it's time.”

 

He takes a calming breath and nods.

 

He smiles. “Everything will be ok. I'm going to walk YN down the aisle, you're going to say your vows, you will kiss her, and live happily ever after.”

 

He takes a shaky breath and lets it out. He nods.

 

He smiles. “Let's go. I'll meet you out there.”

 

He smiles and nods. He takes his pace at the alter, on a pedestal to aid with height.

 

Avocato walks into your room. “You ready?” You turn to him. “How do I look?” He gasps. “Beautiful.” You blush, smiling.

 

‘ _ Ok. Breathe. You're fine. Breathe. Nothing matters today but YN _ .’

 

Avocato grabs your hand. “He's waiting.” You nod and you both walk out. The music begins to play.

 

Jack turns to where you'll be coming from, heart beating in his throat.

 

Avocato holds your arm as you two walk down. You looked around nervously till your eyes landed on Jack.

 

Your eyes meet and Jack smiles fondly.

 

You smile back at him. Avocato kisses your forehead and hands you off. You climb up to the alter.

 

“You look beautiful.”

 

You blushed, smiling. “And you look very handsome.”

 

Jack blushes and smiles back.

 

The priest begins talking, but you tune him out as you stare at Jack.

 

Jack tries to pay attention to what the priest is saying, but he only has eyes for you.

 

“The rings?” He asks. You shake your head and nod. You take Jack's hand and slip his ring on his finger.

 

Jack does he same.

 

“And now, your vows.” You take a breath. “When we first merry, it didn't go very smoothly.” You chuckled.

 

Jack smiles softly at the memory.

 

“I thought you hated me at first. Every time I held your hand, you wanted to run away.”

 

Jack listens, watching you.

 

“But you finally opened up to me, and I knew you were the one. Every kiss, every hug makes my heart skip a beat, and I wouldn't change that for the world because you are my world. Even when I'm gone, I will love you forever.” You smiled, tears falling.

 

Taking a deep breath, Jack returned, “From the day we met, I was enchanted by you, everything about you. From the first time I almost made you cry, I knew that I would withstand anything just to make you happy. I may not have known the second we met that I could be happy with you, but I did realize it the more time we spent together. I love you with my very being. I will love you now and forever.”

 

You wipe your eyes, smiling.

 

“You're the reason I smile. You're the reason I've changed. You're my salvation. I can't imagine life without you, nor do I want to.” Jack finished, smiling fondly.

 

“Do you take the Lord Commander as your husband?” You nod. “I do.” “Do you take YN LN as your wife?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Then, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.” You smile and lean forward, kissing him.

 

Jack reaches up and touches a hand to your cheek, kissing you back.

 

Claps and cheers were heard. You pull away, pressing your forehead against his, grinning.

 

Jack gurgles and leans into you.

 

You smile, grabbing his hand, and walk down the aisle.

 

Jack walks with you, content.

 

Avocato grins, watching you both walk out of the room.

 

Jack can't keep the smile off of his face.

 

You look down at him. “So, what do you want to do, husband?” You ask, smiling.

 

Jack looks up at you and replies, cheeky, “It's entirely up to you, wife.”

 

You kiss his cheek. “A few ideas come to mind.”

 

“Oh? Like what?”

 

You drag him into the bedroom. “You'll see.” You and him haven't had much alone time together.

 

He raises an eyebrow but doesn't protest.

 

You push him onto the bed. “Wait here.”

 

He settles in by sitting on his knees.

 

You walk to your drawer and grab the bag you put in there. You walk into the bathroom to change.

  
He raises an eyebrow. ‘ _What is_ in _that stupid bag_?’


	62. Chapter 62

You take off your dress and put on a robe that looked like his purple one. It was shorter and more revealing. You slip on some black stockings. You really hoped he liked it.

 

Jack's left leg starts bouncing as he waits.

 

You slowly walk out of the bathroom, blushing.

 

His jaw drops as he stares at you, astonished. ‘ _Woah!_ Totally _worth the wait_!’ He feels his cock get hard and lust pools into his eyes.

 

You play with your hands. “D-do you like it?”

 

He grins perversely. “Like it? No, no, my darling, I _love_ it.”

 

You smile, blushing. The robe was tight and showed all of your curves. You walk over.

 

His eyes trail over your body.

 

You sit on your knees on the bed, biting your lip.

 

He crawls over to you and shifts so he can kiss you deeply.

 

( **Sex scene here** )

 

You moan into the kiss.

 

He places a hand on your hip and the other one in your hair, pulling you closer.

 

You nip his lip, teasing him.

 

He nips you back.

 

You whimpered and opened your mouth slightly.

 

He dips in his tongue to tangle with yours.

 

You moan, gripping the front of his robe.

 

He pulls away to kiss your neck.

 

You pant as he licks and nips your neck.

 

He makes his way to the hollow of your throat and sucks.

 

You moan and roll your head back.

 

His hand on your hip slips up underneath your tight robe to dip between your wet pussy.

 

You moan, remembering you weren't wearing panties. “Mm, Jack…”

 

“Yes, my darling?”

 

“Your fingers are so good.” You roll your head back.

 

He chuckles and presses the tip of a finger into you.

 

You grip his robe tighter, panting.

 

He presses further into your slick folds.

 

“Ah! You really like me in a robe, huh?” You wriggle your hips.

 

He chuckles as he pulls away. “I do, but I like it better when you're completely undressed.”

 

You blush and side your robe up a bit, showing your wet pussy.

 

‘ _ Good enough _ .’ He leans forward to bury his face into you and lick at your clit.

 

You gasp and throw your head back at the sudden pleasure.

 

He's missed your taste.

 

You whimpered. He was going so fast.

 

He pulls away at your whimper. ‘ _ Is something wrong _ ?’

 

You pant. “No, no, no. Don't stop, please.” You begged.

 

He smiles and returns to your wet mound.

 

You moan, lifting your robe up more, showing your breasts.

 

He slips a finger into you as a reward and focuses on your g-spot.

 

You thrust your hips into his finger, moaning. You forgot how good his finger felt in you.

 

He wriggles his tongue on your sensitive nub as he adds a second finger.

 

You moan, thrusting your hips. “Yes, yes, yes!” You chanted.

 

He adds a third finger.

 

You grip your hair and pull it, moaning.

 

He moves his fingers in and out, building a rhythm.

 

You bite your lip. “Mm, Jack, yes.”

 

He pulls away to maneuver himself to press the tip of his cock at your pussy.

 

You wriggle your hips. “Fuck me.”

 

He pushes into you gently. He stops when he's completely inside you. ‘ _ Kepo! She is tight around me _ .’

 

You moan, feeling him. He was still so big. “Mm, so big…” You said, biting your lip.

 

He rocks into you to get you used to him and start building in thrusts.

 

You grip the sheets, moaning. Your breasts bounce with his thrusts.

 

He latches onto a nipple and uses a hand to play with the other.

 

You moan as he refuses into you and plays with your nipples.

 

He aims his hips and hits your g-spot dead on.

 

Your eyes widen as you scream, “ **Ah** ! **Jack** !”

 

He looks up at you as he suckles.

 

You whimper and moan as he keeps thrusting into your g-spot.

 

He lowers his free hand to play with your clit as he moves inside you. 

 

You cry out, “I'm so close!”

 

“Cum, then, my darling.” He replied, pulling off of your nipple.

 

You cry out as you cum hard.

 

He stops moving inside you. He waits for you to settle down before pulling out and settling next to you.

 

You pant. “Y-you didn't finish.”

 

He raises an eyebrow. “So?”

 

“Don't you want to?” You asked.

 

He shrugs.

 

You crawl over and give his cock a slow lick. You could taste yourself on it.

 

He groans. ‘ _ Kepo _ !’

 

You take the tip into your mouth as you suck. You missed his taste.

 

He gasps and bucks a little into your mouth.

 

You moan and take more of him.

 

‘ _ Launk, I've missed her mouth _ .’

 

You take him till he hits the back of your throat and you slowly move your head up and down.

 

He bites his lip as he tries not to move his hips into you.

 

You suck and lick as you bob your head, looking up at him.

 

He moans as he tosses his head back.

 

You reach down and rub his sack as you suck him.

 

' _ Kepo _ !’ He arches into you and moans, getting close.

 

You fondle him as you take him deeper, deep-throating him.

 

He cries out as he cums hard into your mouth.

 

You swallow as much as you can before pulling away.

 

He pants.

 

You stick your tongue out, showing it covered in cum.

 

He blushes.

 

You swallow, smirking. “Delicious.”

 

He blushes deeper and looks away.

 

“Aww, don't be shy.” You straddle him, putting your full weight on him.

 

He looks up at you.

 

You smirked. “I got even more outfits, too.”

 

He raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

 

You nod. “Mhmm. I think some you'll really like.”

 

“My darling, anything you wear, I like.”

 

You blush. “I really like this robe, though.” You said, looking down.

 

He nods. “It looks spectacular on you.”

 

You grin.

 

He smiles up at you.

 

“Want to know what some are?” You ask, leaning down and kissing his neck.

 

He gasps and nods.

 

“Mm...one's a little slave outfit.” You kiss his neck again. “Another is a cat with a butt plug tail.”

 

‘ _ Hmm. Interesting _ .’

 

“Then, I got some regular purple lingerie, but I think you'll like that one. There's barely anything.” You nibble his neck.

 

He groans as you nibble his neck.

 

You smirk and bite down.

 

He gasps and shudders. “Kepo!” He murmurs.

 

You suck, leaving a dark hickey.

 

He pants and writhes under you.

 

You pull away, smirking at the mark.

 

He breathes heavily.

 

You smirked, staring down at him.

 

He blushes and looks away.

 

You smirked. “Aww, the big Lord Commander is shy.” You teased.

 

“Only with you, my darling. Only with you.”

 

You giggle and bring him into a kiss.

 

He sighs and kisses you back.

 

You trail your fingers on his neck as you kiss him.

 

His eyes flutter shut as he moans into the kiss.

 

You smirked and lightly drag your nails on his neck.

 

He squirms under you.

 

You pull away, smirking.

 

He pants and looks up at you.

 

You smirked, feeling his hard-on under you. 

 

He blushes as his chick hardens. ‘ _ Great. It is one of those days _ .’

 

You hum and rub your pussy against it. “Does someone want to play again?”

 

He nods, wriggling.

 

You moan, feeling friction.

 

He tosses his head back and groans.

 

You lift your hips up a bit and take his cock into your hand.

 

He whines.

 

You press the tip against you and slowly lower down on his cock.

 

He groans as you engulf him. ‘ _ Kepo _ !’

 

You moan, feeling him go deep inside you.

 

He bucks his hips.

 

You moan and begin bouncing on his cock.

He fists the sheets.

 

You moan and you slide up and down on his cock. “Mm, like that? Like me riding your cock?”

 

He nods, breathless.

 

You moan, loud, as his tip touches your g-spot.

 

He tries angling his hips to meet that spot each time.

 

You cry out as he does. You grip your legs, rolling your head back.

 

He meets you thrust for thrust, hitting your g-spot each time.

 

You feel close, but you hold it back as you ride him.

 

He reaches forward to rub your clit.

 

You cry out. “Y-you're going to make me cum!”

 

“Then, cum, my darling.”

 

There was tears in your eyes and you try to hold back. “W-w-what about you?”

 

He chuckles. “Don't worry about me. Cum, my darling wife.”

 

You cry out as you cum.

 

He smile as he watches you, biting his tongue to keep himself under control.

 

You don't stop even though you're sensitive. He needed to cum, too.

 

He groans as you keep going.

 

You whine but don't stop.

 

He closes his eyes tightly as he cums again.

 

You gasp, feeling him cum deep inside you.

 

He whimpers as you keep going.

 

( **Safe now** )

 

You stop and slowly pull off. Cum drips from your hole. “Mm.” You slip a finger in and catch some. You place your finger in your mouth.

 

He snorts in amusement.

 

“God, I missed that taste.” He said, grinning.

 

He laughs.

 

You smile and sit down on the bed.

 

He watches you.

 

You swipe more cum on your finger and put it in your mouth, moaning.

 

He rolls his eyes, grinning.

 

You giggle. “What? You taste good.”

 

“I'll take your word for it.”

 

You hold some out for him, smirking.

 

Cheeky, he twists his tongue around your finger and draws your collective fluids into his mouth, sliding his tongue down it as he does. He lets the taste sit for a couple of moments before swallowing. ‘ _ Hmm. Not bad _ .’

 

You blushed as he sucked on your finger.

 

He grins at you.

 

You hum. “Did you have fun, husband?” You really liked calling him that.

He hums back. “I did. Did you have fun, wife?” He couldn't get used to that fast enough.

 

You blush at being called ‘wife’. It was a dream come true. “Of course.”

 

His eyes slip halfway closed.

 

You smile and lay down next to him. “Did I tire you out?”

 

He turns onto his side and curls into you. “Mhmm.”

 

You smile and lightly scratch his back.

 

He gurgles at being scratched.

 

You giggled. ‘ _ Sometimes, he reminds me of a cat _ .’

 

He looks up at you. “What?” He asks, smiling.

 

You bite your lip, holding back a giggle. “Nothing.”

 

He raises an eyebrow.

 

“You remind me of a cat when I scratch you.”

 

He grins. “Then, what does Avocato remind you of?”

 

“A really big cat.” You giggle.

  
He bursts into laughter. ‘ _I have_ got _to remember to tell him that later_.’


	63. Chapter 63

You grin. ‘ _ His laugh is amazing! I always want to hear more of it _ .’

 

As Jack's laughter tapers off, he wonders how long Avocato will wait before reminding him that he promised to carry his kits.

 

A knock was heard at the door.

 

Feeling lazy, he uses his Light to cover you both up. “Enter.”

 

Avocato peeks in. “How are you guys doing?” You smile. “Wonderful.”

 

“Pretty good.”

 

He smiles and walks in. “You guys left pretty fast.”

 

He shrugs and subtly nods at you to tell him it had been your idea.

 

You blush. “We, uh, yeah.”

 

He looks at you. ‘ _ Seriously? Avocato's seen both of us nude plenty of times. I think saying that she and I had sex would be pretty tame at this point _ .’

 

Avocato laughs. “I get it.” He sits on the bed.

 

He watches him.

 

He lifts the blanket and sees your robe. He raises a brow.

 

He smiles, patiently. ‘ _ What's he going to do _ ?’

 

He trails a finger on your leg, making you shiver. “Beautiful.”

 

He chuckles.

 

You blush and try moving away.

 

He shifts to see what Avocato does.

 

He grabs your leg and pulls you closer. “Uh uh uh.”

 

He maneuvers slightly, his robe falling back into place as he does, to sit up on his knees.

 

You whimper as he trails his fingers on your legs. “This tight robe is so cute.”

 

“It does accent you perfectly.” He agrees.

 

You whined. ‘ _ I don't remember telling him I had a praise kink _ .’ He kisses your leg. “Such soft legs.”

 

He watches.

 

You bite your lip. “Uh uh, be a good girl and let me hear everything.” You nod.

 

He twists his legs to the right so he can lean backwards, putting his hands parallel to his hips to keep his balance.

 

He slips his hands under your robe and touches your stomach. “Mm, this cute tummy.” You moan as he lightly scratches it.

 

‘ _ Oh! That reminds me _ !’ He remarks, “She called you a big cat earlier.”

 

He raises a brow. “She did, did she?” You shake your head, blushing.

 

He tells him the context.

 

He hums as he lifts up your robe. “That's not very nice, baby. You're a naughty girl, now.” You bite your lip.

 

‘ _ Hmm _ .’ He waits to see what he'll do.

 

( **Spanking and sex scene here** )

 

He flips you over, your butt in the air. “You know what bad girls get?” You shake your head.

 

He grins. ‘ _ This just got very interesting. Hmm. Maybe he'll punish me for telling on her _ .’

 

He smacks your cheek, making you cry out.

 

He watches, intrigued.

 

Avocato smacks your cheek again. “Be a good girl and take it.” You nod. “I'm a good girl!”

 

He watches, enjoying the show.

 

Avocato gives you a few smacks, leaving marks.

 

His eyes lower, interested in finding out what that's like, as he watches.

 

Avocato gives you one more smack. “Good girl.” You nod, whimpering.

 

He shakes off his interest in what he'd just witnessed with ease.

 

Avocato helps you sit up and sees how wet you are. He smirks. “No touching yourself.” You nod. He looks at Jack. “You've been naughty too for telling on your wife.”

 

He blushes. ‘ _ Did he pick up on it somehow or is it just a coincidence _ ?’ Testing, he shuffles backwards.

 

He crawls forward. “Uh uh uh.” He grabs his legs and pulls Jack to him.

 

He yelps in surprise.

 

He turns him over and places him on his lap. He lifted his robe up, smirking.

 

He twists. ‘ _ Is he seriously going through with this _ ?’

 

He lightly smacks his cheek, smirking. “Naughty boy.”

 

He gasps. ‘ _ Ok. That's not so bad _ .’ He wriggles a bit to get more comfortable on his lap.

 

He smacks his other cheek a little harder.

 

He gasps again.

 

He grins and smacks harder. “Be a good boy and take it.”

 

He whimpers.

 

Avocato smacks his cheeks a few more times before stopping.

 

He buries his face into his leg.

 

He rubs his cheek. “Good boy.”

 

He gurgles at the praise.

 

You whimper, feeling wet. Avocato chuckles. “Just hold on, baby.”

 

He blushes. Avocato had just spanked him in front of you. ‘ _ Did she enjoy the show like I did _ ?’

 

Avocato grins. “Did you like him being spanked?” You nodded, biting your lip.

 

He buries his face into his leg again.

 

Avocato lifts Jack up. “Don't be shy, baby. She really looked it, look at how wet she is.” You spread your legs, showing.

 

From his viewpoint, he saw how much your pussy glistened.

 

“Does it look nice?” You ask, blushing, trying to get into your innocent role.

 

He nods.

 

Avocato grins. “Play with your clit slowly, nothing else.” You nod and slowly press your finger to your clit.

 

His mouth opens a bit as he watches.

 

Avocato whispers in his ear. “I want you to keep your eyes on her.” You moan as you rub your clit.

 

He nods absently.

 

You bite your lip as you rub faster. “Mm, look at you being a good girl.” You nod.

 

His breathing gets husky.

 

“You like that?” He asks Jack grinning as he watches you play with your clit.

 

He nods.

 

He purrs. “I bet you just want to slide your cock in and fill her up.”

 

He bites his lip and nods.

 

Avocato lifts his robe, showing his leaking cock. “Ok, baby, slowly finger yourself.” You nod and slowly add a finger.

 

His heart beats faster as he watches.

 

You moan as you finger yourself. You roll your head back.

 

Your moan makes him want to touch himself, but he doesn't, fearing another spanking if he does.

 

Avocato swipes his tip. “Such a good boy for not touching yourself. You get any reward you want.”

 

He whimpers in Ventrexian, “Can you please fuck me?”

 

He nods. “Mm, do you want a pussy this time so you can have my kits?”

 

He nods, blushing.

 

Avocato gets up. “Take your robe off, baby.” He grabs the oil.

 

He pulls it off eagerly, hissing as his spanked bottom is rubbed harshly.

 

Avocato walks over. “This might be a little cold.”

 

He nods, biting his lip in preparation.

 

He dribbles some on his legs and chest, but not as much as you put on him last time.

 

He raises an eyebrow at the amount but doesn't comment.

 

“Too much can cause problems.” He says and waits.

 

“What kind of problems?” He asks.

 

“Stomach aches and chest pains.” He states.

 

“That didn't happen last time.” He points out, shivering when he felt the oil work.

 

He smirks. “You were lucky.” He watches him transform.

 

He shrugs.

 

He smirks, seeing his pussy. “So pretty.”

 

He blushes but doesn't hide it.

 

He leans down and kisses his clit.

 

He spreads his legs to give him more room.

 

He slowly adds a finger and he sucks on his clit. You bite your lip, watching.

 

He tosses his head back and moans. ‘ _ Kepo that feels good _ .’

 

He thrusts his finger as he licks and sucks his clit.

 

He spreads his legs further, enough to hurt.

 

He purrs against his clit as he adds another finger, scissoring him.

 

He moans at the feeling.

 

He adds a third finger, stretching him.

 

He whimpers at the stretch.

 

He pulls away and pulls his fingers out. He pulls his pants down and takes out his cock.

 

He moves to take it into his mouth.

 

Avocato moans, feeling him take him. “Mm, getting daddy nice and wet, hmm?” He asks, slipping into the role.

 

“Mhmm.” He answers, already over two-thirds down his cock. It was getting easier to suck him off the more he did it. He bobs his head, engulfing the last bit.

 

Avocato moans. “Daddy loves your little mouth.”

 

He moans as he continues bobbing his head on him, wriggling his tongue on his nubs.

 

He moans, thrusting his hips.

 

He laps at each nub as he comes to them as he bobs his head.

 

Avocato pulls away. Saliva connected his tip with his lips. “Daddy needs to save that cum for you, baby.”

 

He hadn't realized how badly he needed to breathe until he pulled away. He breathes heavily.

 

“Lay down, baby, and spread those beautiful legs.” He smirks.

 

He complies, biting his tongue as he spreads his legs to the point of hurting.

 

He presses his tip against his slit and slides it up and down.

 

He tosses his head back and groans.

 

He pushes in. “Mm, you like daddy's cock, don't you? Say it, baby.”

 

“I love your cock, daddy!” He whimpers.

 

He pushes more in. “Mm, you feel so good, baby.”

 

He shudders and moans.

 

Avocato pushes all of his cock in. One of his nubs was almost touching his g-spot.

 

“So big in me, daddy!” He whines.

 

Avocato grins. “Want daddy to fill you up, baby?” He asks, thrusting.

 

“Yes, please, daddy!” He moans.

 

He begins to thrust faster. “Mm, daddy loves your tight pussy.”

 

He writhes under him as he starts getting close.

 

Avocato feels him tighten. “You gonna cum on daddy's cock?”

 

He nods.

 

He thrusts harder hitting his g-spot.

 

He cries out as he sees stars.

 

Avocato keeps thrusting in him, smirking.

 

He whimpers.

 

“Daddy still needs to fill you up with his kits. You want to be a mommy, don't you?” He asks, thrusting faster.

 

He nods, tears in his eyes from bring pounded into.

 

Avocato groans as he cums deep inside him.

 

He cums again as he spills into him.

 

Avocato grins. “Did you cum again, baby?”

 

He nods, blushing.

 

Avocato pulls out. Cum leaks out and Avocato uses his finger to push it back in. “You need all of daddy's cum, baby.”

 

He squirms a little.

 

Avocato grins and pulls his finger out. “Mm, can't wait till you're swollen with my kits, baby.”

 

He blushes.

 

You cry out as you cum on your fingers.

 

‘ _ Oh. Was she watching this whole time _ ?’

 

Avocato smirks. “Like the show, baby?” You nod, licking your fingers.

 

He winces as he closes his legs to keep his cum inside him.

 

Avocato purrs. “I need to ask you both something.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

You tilt your head. “Can I mate you two?” He asks, biting his lip.

 

He blushes as he nods.

 

You slowly nod. Avocato crawls to Jack and kisses his neck. “This won't hurt. You will only feel pleasure.”

 

He nods.

 

Avocato sinks his teeth into his neck. The chemicals from his teeth go in, causing pleasure.

 

He gasps then moans, shivering at the feeling.

 

Avocato sucks lightly, causing a permanent mark.

 

He whimpers.

 

Avocato pulls away, licking his lips.

 

He pants. ‘ _ That was...wow _ .’

 

He grins. “Like that?”

 

“That was...wow!” He breathes.

 

He chuckles and looks at you. “Your turn.” He crawls over to you.

 

‘ _ I wonder how the marks work on his end. Is it a half bond or full _ ?’

 

Avocato kisses your neck before sinking his teeth into you. You moan.

 

‘ _ How the Clous do mate marks even work on a full Ventrexian scale _ ?’

 

Avocato pulls away, licking his lips.

 

He watches.

 

A mark shows up on your neck.

 

Jack wonders if there's a mark on his own neck.

 

Avocato smirks at Jack. “What a lovely mark.”

 

He blushes. His mind goes back to wondering how mate marks work.

 

Avocato raises a brow. “Uh oh. I know that look.”

 

“What look?”

 

You giggle. “The look you get when you're thinking.”

 

‘ _ Oh. I've got to get a better thinking face _ .’ “It's nothing.”

 

Avocato raises a brow. “Don't lie to me.”

 

He grins. “Or what?” ‘ _I know that was the_ stupidest _thing to say, but I couldn't help myself_.’

 

He purrs. “Or daddy will spank you again.”

 

He winces as he remembers that he's still sore from earlier. Sighing, he tells you two what's on his mind _this_ time.

 

He chuckles. “It shows that you're mated and I can feel your pain. That's why I licked my lips. So I can have your blood in me.”

 

‘ _ Oh! That makes sense from his end _ .’

 

“So if you're hurt, I will know. I can also know when you're happy or sad.”

 

He nods his understanding.

 

You smile. “That's amazing, Avocato.”

 

He remembers something. ‘ _ Avocato told me before we painted the nursery that touching a Ventrexian’s tail means marriage in his culture _ .’

 

“Is mating like marriage?” You asked, interested. “Um, kinda. There is one other thing.”

 

“Tail touching.” Jack murmurs to himself.

 

You raise a brow. “Tail touching?”

 

He glances at Avocato. This was his to explain.

 

He sighs. “Ventrexians touch each other's tails after mating. It's like tying the knot. It shows trust and sensitivity since our tails are very sensitive. It shows that we will love and care for one another.”

 

‘ _ Is that why he got so mad when I touched his tail that time _ ?’

 

Avocato blushes. “When Jack touched my tail, I was a little upset cause I knew he didn't mean to mate, but I wanted to mate him.”

 

‘ _ Ok. That makes sense _ .’

 

You smiled. “We won't do anything you don't want.” His tail flicks.

 

He nods his agreement.

 

He sighs and smiles. “I want to do it.”

 

“Are you sure? We don't have to if you don't want to.”

 

He nods. “I want this. I really do. I love you both so much.” You smiled. “And we love you.”

 

He nods in agreement again.

 

Avocato turns towards Jack and holds his tail still.

 

‘ _ Ok. Why does he want me going first _ ?’

 

Avocato fiddles with his hands as he waits. ‘ _ Does he regret doing this _ ?’

 

Tentatively, he reaches forward and strokes a hand gently down his tail.

 

Avocato shivers, holding back a moan.

 

“Was that ok?”

 

He nods. “M-More than ok.”

 

He hesitates before repeating the motion.

 

He moans, gripping the sheets.

 

Braver, he repeats the motion that had gotten him in trouble with him that day they painted the nursery.

 

He pants as his tail thrashes in his hand.

 

He lets go, afraid that he did something wrong.

 

He whines. “W-why did you stop?”

 

He mumbles because his tail thrashed and he didn't know if that was a good or bad reaction.

 

“I-It was good.”

 

‘ _ Ok _ .’ He continues where he freaked out, rubbing his hand down his tail, with the fur, gentle and loose.

 

He whimpers, gripping the sheets. ‘ _ I never thought it would feel this good _ .’

 

Before his hand gets to the tip of his tail, he places his other hand where he had started and continues the motion, bringing his first hand up where it started as it reaches the tip.

 

He moans, drool coming out of his mouth.

 

‘ _ I wonder how he'll react to a little scratch _ .’ He dismisses the idea immediately to concentrate on his current task.

 

You smile, watching him. Avocato panted as his tail was played with.

 

He silently motions you over.

 

You crawl over next to Jack.

 

He takes his chance to scratch a spot on his tail briefly before he resumes his earlier touches.

 

Avocato meows and moans.

 

He raises an eyebrow at the meow. ‘ _ Hmm _ .’ Using one hand to pet his tail, he uses the other to pick a spot and scratch.

 

He meows louder. You cover a giggle.

 

Jack smiles at that. He picks a different spot to scratch, using two fingers this time.

 

He meows and moans. “A-ah!”

 

He chooses another spot and uses three fingers to scratch.

 

He pants. “J-jack!”

 

He stops, afraid that was him telling him to quit.

 

He whines. You roll your eyes. “My turn, anyway.”

 

He scoffs but moves out of the way.

 

Avocato pants as you gently grab his tail. ‘ _ It is so soft _ !’

 

He sits back on his knees.

 

You kiss the tip of his tail and you begin moving your hand.

 

He watches.

 

He moans, gripping the sheets, almost ripping them.

 

He's disappointed that he hadn't made him do that, but he dismisses it.

 

You grin and grip his tail a little tighter. “Like that?” He nods, panting.

 

Jack couldn't help but wonder what the endgame was. Him cumming?

 

You pull harder and he screams and shakes. You pull back. “Did I hurt you?!”

 

( **Safe now** )

 

He leans forward, worried.

 

He shakes his head, panting. He was blushing. “I-I came.”

 

‘ _ An internal climax? Hmm, interesting _ .’

 

You smiled and lean down, kissing his back.

 

He sits back on his knees. ‘ _ Why hadn't I been able to do that _ ?’ He chalks it up to Avocato liking your touch better.

 

He pants. “Thank you both so much. It means a lot.”

 

He smiles slightly.

 

“I'm happy you trust us enough to let us do this.” You smiled.

 

He nods in agreement.

 

You groan and pull off your robe. “Ugh, tight.” You lay next to Avocato.

 

He lays on his other side.

 

Avocato purrs, holding you both.

 

He lays his head on his shoulder.

 

You smile as you close your eyes. Avocato kisses Jack's head, smiling.

 

He smiles back, briefly.

 

Avocato rubs and puts a hand on Jack's stomach, smiling.

 

He looks up at him.

 

He smiles. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For having my kits. For letting me mate you.”

 

“You're welcome. Thank you for trusting me enough to pet your tail, even if YN's touch was better.”

 

He raises a brow. “What do you mean?”

 

He tells him his reasoning.

 

He brings him into a quick kiss. “Baby, your touches were amazing. My tail is just so sensitive that when you stopped and she started, it was an overload.”

 

‘ _ I guess that makes sense _ .’

 

He nuzzles his head, smiling.

 

He nuzzles back with a smile.

 

Avocato yawns and closes his eyes.

 

He cuddles into him and closes his eyes, instantly falling asleep.


	64. Chapter 64

~ Next morning~

 

Jack wakes up and feels sick to his stomach. His eyes widen as he squirms out of Avocato's hold and rushes to the bathroom to throw up.

 

Avocato groans, looking up. “Baby?”

 

He pukes into the toilet.

 

Avocato gets up and walks in. “Baby?”

 

He groans, leaning on the seat.

 

He rubs his back gently.

 

He gurgles his appreciation.

 

“You ok, baby?” He asks, worried.

 

“Just feeling a little nauseous.”

 

He nods. “Need anything?”

 

“Something to settle my stomach.”

 

He nods. “I'll get some crackers.” You rub your eyes. “What's going on?”

 

He gurgles his thanks.

 

“You ok, Sweetie?” You asked, yawning.

 

“Just feeling a little nauseous.”

 

You nod and kiss his cheek.

 

He looks down quickly to find his pussy still there. He sighs. ‘ _ Here we go again _ .’

 

“You ok, baby?” You asked, worried.

 

He nods.

 

You gently lift him up and bring him to the bed. Avocato walks in with some crackers.

 

He smiles gratefully.

 

Avocato hands him the crackers, smiling.

 

He takes the crackers with a smile of thanks and begins eating one slowly.

 

Avocato and you sit next to him.

 

‘ _ I wonder if Avocato has figured it out yet. Do Ventrexians have the same senses as normal cats? If so, can he smell pregnancy _ ?’

 

Avocato kept rubbing his nose once in a while.

 

He looks up at him. ‘ _ Am I right about him being able to smell it _ ?’ “What's wrong?”

 

He smiles. “Oh, I just can smell your hormones.”

 

Jack tells him his theories.

 

He chuckles. “You're right. I can smell your pregnancy.”

 

He grins with satisfaction. He loves being right on something.

 

He chuckles.

 

He nibbles on his cracker.

 

You rub his stomach. “How many kits do Ventrexians usually have?” “Five or six.”

 

“Kepoog Clous.” He mutters.

 

You chuckle. “You got yourself into this one.”

 

“Me and my stupid Getexian heritage.”

 

Avocato kisses his cheek. “You'll be ok.”

 

He hums once. ‘ _ When will he want to tell Little Cato _ ?’

 

Little Cato walks in, holding Sam.

 

He eats his cracker.

 

“Morning.” You smile. “Morning, Sweetie.”

 

He looks up.

 

“You ok, dad?” He asks, noticing Jack eating crackers.

 

“Yeah. I'm fine.” ‘ _ I wonder how long it'll take him to figure it out on his own _ .’ Jack requests that you and Avocato keep silent on this in Getexian.

 

You both nod. Little Cato looks at you all, confused.

 

He takes a bite of his cracker.

 

Avocato gets up. “I'll make breakfast.”

 

He nods.

 

You keep rubbing Jack's stomach.

 

Jack pats his bed for him to come up.

 

Little Cato crawls up and sits next to him.

 

He twists a little to ‘accidentally’ show him his mark.

 

He gasps and stands up. “ **You're mated** ?!”

 

Jack chuckles. “Since last night.”

 

He grins. “Really?!”

 

Jack nods. “Mhmm.”

 

He grins. “That's awesome!”

 

“Yes, it is.” Jack grins, nibbling his cracker.

 

You smile and show your neck. “I'm mated too.”

 

‘ _ I wonder how sensitive his senses are _ .’

 

Little Cato grins.

 

He raises an eyebrow.

 

Little Cato sniffs. “What's that smell?”

 

“What's it smell like?”

 

“I'm not sure.” He sniffs and gets closer to Jack. “It's coming from you!”

 

‘ _ Smart kid _ .’ He smiles.

 

You chuckle. Avocato walks in with plates.

 

He waits patiently to see if Little Cato will connect the dots.

 

He stares at Jack, thinking.

 

He calmly eats his cracker.

  
It hit him. “ **Jack is having a litter** !”


	65. Chapter 65

‘ _ Finally _ !’ “That's right.” Jack grins.

 

Avocato blushes. “Uh, yeah.”

 

‘ _ How is he going to react _ ?’

 

He grins. “More siblings!”

 

Jack giggles. ‘ _ That figures _ .’

 

You smile and begin eating.

 

He eats another cracker.

 

Avocato and Little Cato eat in silence.

 

‘ _ I wonder how much Little Cato knows about his litter or his mother _ .’

 

Little Cato looks at him. “Dad, you're staring at me.”

 

“Sorry.” Jack turns his attention to his crackers.

 

“Is there something on your mind?” He asks.

 

He shakes his head.

 

Avocato raises a brow.

 

He tells him what he's thinking in Getexian.

 

Avocato chuckles and responds back in Getexian, “Ventrexians learn at a young age to understand more.”

 

He raises an eyebrow in question.

 

“Like I said, we worship pregnant women. Kids learn more to understand that they need to help around more.”

 

He nods.

 

“I hate when you guys talk and I can't understand you.” He whines.

 

Jack chuckles. He tells him the conversation.

 

He raises a brow. “Don't all kids learn that early?”

 

He shakes his head. “Not all kids. Each species is different.”

 

He nods. “When did you learn?” “When I met him.” You snorted.

 

He glares at you playfully.

 

You laughed.

 

“I was probably a bit older than you.”

 

He nods.

 

He briefly wonders if being the only survivor of his litter is why he's so energetic about having siblings.

 

Little Cato finishes eating and gets up to put his plate in the kitchen sink.

 

He tells his thoughts to Avocato.

 

He hums. “I think so. Little Cato's mom always blamed him.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

He shrugs. “I'm not sure, she just did.”

 

His eyes darken in anger. ‘ _That is_ horrible _to do to a child, and I should know_.’

 

He sighs. “I don't know what I saw in her.”

 

“Does she still live?” He asks before he can stop himself.

 

“Yup.” He sighs.

 

‘ _ Hmm _ .’ An idea forms.

 

He raises a brow.

 

He blinks up at him innocently as he thinks this through.

 

“What are you thinking?” He asks.

 

“What makes you think that I'm thinking anything?”

 

He chuckles. “You're always thinking.”

 

He chuckles back. “Is that so bad?”

 

He hums. “No.” You giggle.

 

He sighs. ‘ _ Good. Now, back to planning _ .’ He mentally grimaces as he realizes he doesn't even know this Ventrexian's name.

 

He hums as he eats.

 

‘ _ Hmm. How to find out without causing too much attention. Ooh! Little Cato would know his mother's name, right _ ?’

 

You watch as Jack gets up. “Done with your crackers?” You asked.

 

He nods. Ideas are whirling in his head.

 

Little Cato is at the table drinking juice.

 

‘ _ I need to approach this carefully. First, find out his feelings for his birth mother. Second, if he hates her, find out what sort of fate he wants on her. The rest should fall fight into place _ .’ He gets a glass of ginger ale.

 

He smiles. “How are you feeling, Dad?”

 

“Good. I wanted to ask you something. What's your favorite qualities YN possesses?”

 

He smiles, placing his hand on his cheek. “She's so nice to me. When I first met her, she was so gentle towards me.”

 

“She is nice, isn't she? Why pick those qualities?”

 

His ears flattened. “I...I...I…” He was afraid to say it.

 

“You don't have to be scared of me. You know that, don't you?”

 

He nods and takes a breath. “I was never showed kindness like that before, not even from my own mom. The guards would taunt me and pull my tail when they could.”

 

Jack asks, “Your own _mother_ wasn't kind to you?”

 

He shakes his head. “She blamed me for my siblings’ deaths. She barely took care of me. Left me outside in the cold once cause I spilled some juice.”

 

He moves closer to him so he can hug him and rub his back.

 

He sniffs. “S-she said that she never loved me. She said that she should have killed me when I was born.”

 

‘ _ If I didn't want to kill her before, I definitely want to kill her now _ .’ “What about you?”

 

He looks up at him. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, what are your feelings towards her?”

 

He frowns. “I hate her.” He says, glaring at the table.

 

“How much?”

 

“I want her dead.” He whispers.

 

“I can make that happen...if you like.”

 

He looks over at him, shocked. “What?”

 

‘ _ Uh oh. Have I overplayed my hand _ ?’ “I can make that happen. You know what I'm capable of. If you want her dead, I can make it happen.”

 

“Would Dad be mad at me?” He asks quietly.

 

“He doesn't have to know. Even if he found out, I'll take the blame.”

 

He nods and looks at him. “I want to speak to her before you do anything.”

 

‘ Yes !’ “I'm going to need to know her name and how to find her. But, yes, I'll let you speak to her first thing.”

 

He sighs. “Catie. Like Katie, but with a ‘C’. You will find her at any bar around here, really.”

 

He raises an eyebrow. “She lives on Terra Con?”

 

He nods. “She...She never left. I saw her when you had me go with Mom.”

 

“The very first time? Our bargain, you mean?”

 

He nods.

 

“What about fur color? What would be the best way to capture her?”

 

“She's orange like me. And she'll do anything for money or sex.” He states.

 

“Lure her into a trap?”

 

He nods. “She's actually not all that smart.” He giggles.

 

“Oh, so you got your brains from your father? Good to know.”

 

He laughs. “Yup!”

 

He smokes at him and ruffles his Mohawk. Then, he calls a guard to go find an orange furred Ventrexian female named Catie to tell her that he had a job for her and he's willing to pay her for it.

 

Little Cato smiles. “Thanks, Dad.”

 

He nods at him. “C'mon, let's wait in the throne room.” He leads the way to the throne room.

 

He smiles and grabs his hand, following.

 

He uses one of the secret passageways to get there faster. He wonders if Little Cato knew about it.

 

He looks around. ‘ _ This looks familiar _ .’

 

He glances at him. “What?” He asks, smiling.

 

“I've...been here before.” He mumbles.

 

“I'm not surprised.” They enter the throne room and Jack decides to wait while standing.

 

Little Cato stares at his throne. It looked so big.

 

“You can sit on it if you want.” He offers, amused.

 

He nods and lets go of his hand, climbing onto the throne. It was a little hard, but he got it.

 

Jack chuckles. “Comfy?”

 

He giggles and nods. He looked so tiny in it. A guard runs in. “We found her.”

 

Jack turns to the guard and gestures for him to proceed and secure the doors once she's inside.

 

He nods. Two other guards pull her inside and shut the doors, locking it. Little Cato felt anger boil in him.

 

Jack steps aside and nods at him to go ahead.

 

He slides off of the throne and walks up to her. “Do you remember me?”

 

Jack watches carefully. He was poised to use his Light at the first sign of trouble.

 

She tilts her head. “Little Cato.” Little Cato nods. “Huh. Thought you were dead.”

 

Jack laughs. “Now why would you think that?”

 

“Cause he's weak? Was the runt of the litter. Killed my other kits, too.” She sneered. That was the final straw. Little Cato's claws came out and he slashed her stomach, making her yell.

 

“He doesn't look weak to me.” Jack sneers.

 

She holds her bleeding stomach. “You little  _ brat _ !” She jumps at Little Cato.

 

Jack uses his Light to surround her in rock, securing her in place.

 

She growls, “What do you want from me?”

 

“To make you pay for how you've treated him. I may have done really horrible things, but I've never laid a hand against him.” Jack growls back.

 

Her eyes widen. “You're going to let him kill your own mother?” Little Cato looked her in the eye. “You're not my mother. I have one, and her name is YN and she is way better than you. I hope you rot in hell.”

 

Taking a deep breath to keep calm, Avocato bursting in right now is the last thing he needs, Jack focuses on exploding her non-vital organs from the inside.

 

She screams, “Stop it!”

 

“That's not for me to decide.”

 

Little Cato watches. She spits out blood. He felt...nothing.

 

Jack plays with her major organs a little to see what that gets.

 

Her eyes roll back as she screams, “I-I can't breathe!”

 

Jack lets her crumble to the ground.

 

Little Cato stares at her. “Now you know what pain I went through every single day with you.” He walks closer to her. “ **You left me outside in the snow because I spilled a glass** ! **You slapped me if I cried** . **Everyday it was my fault** !”

 

Jack puts pressure on her heart, making it pump faster and forcing it to slow down to the barest minimum.

 

She gasps, looking pale. “Please...I'm sorry!” “Oh! Now you're sorry?!” He kneels down to her. “ **How about when you almost cut off my tail** ?!  **Or locked me in the basement** ?!”

 

Jack crushes her ribs, being sure none slit open her vitals.

 

She screams, crying. “How about when you ripped my teeth out when I complained of a toothache, huh?”

 

‘ _ Hmm, not a bad idea _ .’ Jack does just that.

 

She cries out as each tooth is pulled out slowly.

 

Jack glances at Little Cato.

 

She cries, “You monster!” Little Cato felt his world slow down. He looked at his hands. “I'm a monster…”

 

Jack quickly dislocates her neck, killing her instantly. He rushes to him and hugs him. “You're not a monster.”

 

He stares at her lifeless body. “Y-Yes, I am.”

 

“For the last decade of my life, I've done this on a regular basis...and enjoyed every moment. Tortured purple that didn't deserve it just because it amused me. You...this was getting closure for what she did to you. That doesn't make you a monster.”

 

He hugs him, crying. Not for losing his mother, but for feeling like this.

 

Jack hushes him and holds him close, rubbing his back.

 

He clings to him. “Please don't tell them, please.” He begs.

 

“I won't. It'll be our little secret.”

 

He nods, holding on to him. “Can we go somewhere else?” He couldn't look at her body.

 

He nods and heads out the main door, ordering the body to be disposed of to look accidental, on their way out.

 

The guards nod and do so. Little Cato grips his hand the whole way.

 

“Let's check in on the others, hmm?”

 

He nods, wiping his eyes.

 

He heads back to the bedroom.


	66. Chapter 66

You and Avocato look up. “Where did you guys go?” You asked, sewing.

 

“Oh, just having a little bonding time.” Jack replies easily. ‘ _Technically, it_ is _true_.’

 

Little Cato nods, smiling. You smile, cutting the last string. “That's great!”

 

“What have you two been up to?”

 

You smile, holding up the suit. “I finished your uniform.” You said, smiling. It looked just like his old one.

 

He smiles fondly. He noticed that the insignia of the Infinity Guard was missing. ‘ _ Good _ .’

 

You smiled. “Well, try it on!”

 

He nods and takes it to the bathroom to change. Once he has it properly fastened, he admires himself in the mirror. Something about this uniform felt...like home. He proudly returns to show it off.

 

You grin. “You look amazing!”

 

He blushes lightly and replies, “Thanks.”

 

“And adorable.” Avocato purrs.

 

“I am not.” He lightly protests, too drained to put up his usual fight.

 

He smirks. “Are too. Your cheeks are so red.” Little Cato took this as his cue to leave.

 

He snorts and folds his arms over his chest.

 

You smile. “It looks nice on you. I can see all of your curves.”

 

He ducks his head a bit.

 

You smile. “Don't be shy. They're beautiful.” Avocato hums in agreement.

 

He mumbles that he's not beautiful.

 

You raise a brow. “Not beautiful? Sweetie, you're beyond beautiful!”

 

He snorts again.

 

You raise a brow. “What?”

 

He shakes his head.

 

“You don't believe us?” Avocato asks.

 

“Nope.” He responds, popping the ‘P’.

 

Avocato picks him up and lays him on the bed. “We'll show you how beautiful you are.”

 

He squirms away slightly.

 

You kiss his cheek. “Don't worry, baby, we aren't going to use force.”

 

He raises an eyebrow.

 

You pull the collar of his suit down and place a light kiss.

 

( **Sex scene here** )

 

He turns his head to the side to give you more room. ‘ _ What is it with these two and abusing my neck _ ?’

 

Avocato rubs his arms. “These cute little arms that I want to kiss everyday.”

 

He gasps at the unexpected jolt of pleasure. ‘ _ Ok. That's new _ .’

 

Avocato smiles and lightly pinches the skin.

 

He whimpers.

 

You grab his hand. “These hands I want to hold.” You kiss each finger.

 

He writhes under your touches.

 

Avocato lifts his sleeve and kisses his arm.

 

He squirms a little.

 

Avocato chuckles as he kisses his arm. You trail your hand to his stomach.

 

He stills at that.

 

You kiss his cheek. “This cute tummy that held my child and soon Avocato's children.”

 

He blushes and turns away.

 

You smile and trail to his thigh and squeeze it.

 

He whines deep in his throat.

 

“I just want to nibble on these thighs all day.” You smile. Avocato licks Jack's mark.

 

He moans as he licks his mark. ‘ _ What the Clous _ ?’

 

Avocato chuckles, sucking on it. “Mm, this suit is in the way.”

 

He doesn't want him ripping it, so he squirms as he gets it undone.

 

You chuckle and circle around his nipple.

 

He arches his back and moans.

 

You smile. “Baby, you're beautiful. Every sound you make is amazing.”

 

He blushes and turns away.

 

Avocato kisses kisses down to his arm again, nibbling it. You trail your hand to his mound.

 

He writhes under your touches and whimpers.

 

You gently rub his mound. “You're beautiful no matter what parts you have.” Avocato hums against his arm, agreeing.

 

He shivers as you stimulate him.

 

You slowly move down and press your finger to his clit. “Do you believe us?”

 

He whines as he nods.

 

You smile and kiss him. You slowly rub his clit.

 

He tosses his head back and arches into your finger.

 

You smile as he breaks the kiss. “Want more, baby?”

 

He whimpers a yes.

 

You smile. “Anything for you.” You gently slip a finger into him as Avocato sucks on his mark.

 

That jolt of pleasure returns. ‘ _ Seriously, what the Clous is that _ ?’ He moans at your collective touches.

 

You smile and slowly push your finger deeper wriggling it. “You make the cutest faces.”

 

He blushes as something tightens inside him and he cums.

 

You gasp, watching him squirt onto the bed. ‘ _ God, that is hot _ .’

 

‘ _What. The._ Clous _. Just happened_?’ He pants, breathless.

 

You smile. “That good, huh?” You asked.

 

He nods. “What was that?”

 

You chuckled. “You squirted, baby.”

 

He raises an eyebrow.

 

You hum. “It's like female ejaculation, a large amount of fluids squirt out because of so much pleasure.”

 

“You've fingered me before and that didn't happen.” He points out.

 

You smile. “Sometimes, it can be the mood or maybe it was Avocato sucking your mark.”

 

He twists his eyebrows in confusion. ‘ _ Why would Avocato sucking on my mark add to it _ ?’

 

You hum. “Did you feel any pleasure from him sucking it?” You asked.

 

He nods, blushing.

 

You smiled. “Sometimes, a lot of pleasure can do that.” You kiss his cheek. “It's ok. It was hot.”

 

He sits up a bit. ‘ _ Their turn _ .’

 

You raise a brow. “What are you doing?”

 

“Reciprocating?”

 

You look at him, worried. “You don't have to, baby.”

 

“Why not?”

 

You shrug. ‘ _ What have I done to deserve it _ ?’

 

He looks at Avocato. ‘ _ Does he understand _ ?’

 

He smiles. “YN, he loves you and wants to make you feel good, too.”

 

He smiles at him gratefully.

 

You bite your lip and nod. “Do whatever you want to me.” You mumbled.

 

He moves to sit on his knees and brings you in for a kiss.”

 

You smile against the kiss. ‘ _ I always love his kisses. He always tastes so sweet, just like him _ .’

 

He moves his kiss to your neck and sucks.

 

You bite your lip to keep back a moan. It was still sensitive from the mark.

 

He licks where he's sucking, just parallel to where Avocato marked you.

 

You whimpered, gripping the sheets.

 

He trails down to your clavicle. He places the palm of one hand to your mound.

 

You gasp. “Jack…” 

 

He dips a finger to rub your clit.

 

You moan, rolling your head back.

 

He slips a finger inside you, centering on your g-spot.

 

You whimpered. “So good…” You thrust your hips up.

 

He adds a second finger into you.

 

You pant lightly as you thrust your hips up, making his fingers go deeper.

 

He adds his last finger and abuses your g-spot and clit as he sucks and licks your clavicle.

 

You cry out, feeling something warm in your stomach.

 

“Are you going to cum on my fingers, my darling?” He asks, rubbing harder.

 

You nod, closing your eyes.

 

“Then cum.”

 

You scream as you cum. You felt something wet shoot out of you.

 

He pulls his fingers out and sucks on them. Once they're clean, he takes them out of his mouth and turns to Avocato. ‘ _ One down, one to go _ .’

 

You cover your face as you realized that you squirted. Avocato looks at him. “What are you planning?”

 

“It's up to you.” He answers.

 

He blushes. He remembers they had a vibrating butt plug.

 

He raises an eyebrow, smirking.

 

“Um...I want to try the butt plug.” He whispers softly.

 

He nods and gets up to get it and the lube.

 

You sit up on shaky arms and watch.

 

He looks at Avocato, expectedly.

 

He slowly spreads his legs, showing his tight, pink hole.

 

He maneuvers to lick his hole and sinks his tongue in.

 

He gasps at the sudden pleasure. His tail thumps against the bed.

 

He sits up to lube his fingers and slips one into him.

 

He grips the sheets. He bites his lip, making his lip bleed.

 

He maneuvers so he can kiss him deeply and keep him from biting his lip. He adds a second finger.

 

He whimpers and grips the sheets tightly as he kisses back, smearing blood on Jack's lip.

 

He thrusts his fingers inside him, aiming at his prostate.

 

He moans against the kiss as he hits it spot on.

 

He adds a third finger and and moves them inside until he's loose enough. He pulls his fingers out to lube the butt plug and slowly press it into him.

 

He whines as he breaks the kiss but doesn't complain, feeling the toy slide in.

 

As soon as it's seated, he turns the plug on to low.

 

He gasps. “Holy fuck…” He mumbles.

 

“Good, huh? Just wait till it's up to its highest setting.”

 

He blushes, looking away. His tail wagged faster.

 

He turns it up to medium.

 

He moans, throwing his head back and spreads his legs more, giving a nice view of the toy pleasuring him.

 

He turns it up to its highest setting.

 

He cries out, shaking. “Oh my god!”

 

He chuckles and mentions, “YN caught me with it the day you walked in on us. I had thought it would be a good idea to oversee the demolitions with it in me...unfortunately, I forgot to grab the remote to it too. You can probably figure out what happened when she saw it was missing.”

 

He nods, biting his lip, making his lip bleed again.

 

He chuckles at the memory and continues, reaching forward to stroke his cock, “Lucky for me, I was able to maintain _some_ composure in front of Ebther. It went up to this very setting for about a minute or two before shutting off.

 

Avocato bites his lip harder. “So close.”

 

He uses his free hand to rub circles near the base of his tail.

 

He screams as cum shoots from his tip and into Jack's hand.

 

( **Safe now** )

 

He withdraws the hand rubbing the base of his tail to shut off the plug. He moves his other hand to his lips and licks his cum off. He swallows it all and smiles at him.

 

He blushes. Blood covered his lip.

 

He leans forward to kiss him again, licking the blood away.

 

He responds to the kiss. He wanted to kiss him forever.

 

He pulls away so they can breathe. “How was that?”

 

He pants. “Amazing.”

 

He worries, “Sorry about rubbing the base of your tail. I didn't know if tail touching is a one-off or if it's incorporated into sex after the initial time.”

 

He smiles. “No, it's ok now that we're mated. You can touch it all you want.”

 

He nods. ‘ _ Good to know _ .’ He smiles as he recalls the incident of what he'd told him.

 

You smile. “You guys are too cute.”

 

He looks at you. “Ok, first, how? Second, you can't possibly think _Avocato_ is cute, undeniably _really_ attractive, naturally, but not _cute_!”

 

You laugh. “He is so cute! He's all fuzzy and purrs!”

 

He raises an eyebrow.

 

You giggle, still feeling a little high from the orgasm.

 

He rolls his eyes and moves to cuddle into Avocato.

 

You pout. “Hey, don't leave me out!” You crawl next to him and nuzzle his side.

 

He smiles, eyes slipping closed.

 

Avocato smiles and rubs his stomach.

 

He hums. ‘ _ What's he doing now _ ?’

 

He smiles and kisses his head. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Really tired. You?”

 

He smiles. “Happy.”

 

“Good.”

 

Avocato looks over and smiles, seeing you already asleep.

 

He looks over and smiles too.

 

He kisses Jack quickly. “Get some rest.”

 

He shakes his head, worries filling his mind.

 

He looks at him, confused. “Aren't you tired, baby?”

 

He nods. “Just thinking about some things.”

 

“Like what?” He asks.

 

“How do you feel about Little Cato's mother?” He asks.

 

“I hate her. Why?” ‘ _ Why is he asking that _ ?’

 

“How much do you hate her?”

 

He sighs. “I know it's bad to say this, but she deserves to be dead for what she did.”

 

He relaxes a little. ‘ _ Ok. Nothing to worry about _ .’

 

He nuzzles Jack's cheek. “Why are you asking?” ‘ _ Wait...did he… _ ?’

 

He hesitates before replying, “...No reason. Just curious.”

 

“You found her, didn't you? You killed her.” He states.

 

He hides his face into his fur. ‘ _ Is he going to be mad _ ?’

 

He lifts his face up. “Look at me.”

 

He does, biting his lip.

 

He brings him into a kiss. It was full of love.

 

He sighs as he returns the kiss.

 

He pulls away. “Thank you.”

 

He is breathless. ‘ _ I am not in trouble _ ?’

 

“I saw her in town and I was worried what she would do to him.”

 

“You don't have to worry about her anymore.”

 

He purrs, nuzzling his neck.

 

He gurgles, smiling.

 

Avocato yawns. “Get some rest, baby.”

 

He nods and curls into him, settling in.


	67. Chapter 67

~ Next morning~

 

Jack cuddles into the body next to him. ‘ _ Not in the mood to get up today _ .’

 

Avocato groans, waking up. He looks and sees that you somehow moved on top of him.

 

He snuggles closer to Avocato. ‘ _Let's see him_ try _to wake me up_.’

 

Avocato looks at Jack. He knew he was awake.

 

He gurgles.

 

Avocato sighs. He e's pinned to the bed by his lovers and he didn't want to wake them up.

 

He hums in question.

 

“I know you're awake, but your wife is currently on top of me.” ‘ _ I also might have some morning wood _ .’

 

He chuckles and replies, sleepy, “Being a cuddlebug, huh?”

 

He nods. “Yup.” He said, popping the ‘P’.

 

He chuckles again.

 

You squirm in your sleep and he gasps.

 

He looks up at him. ‘ _ Is something wrong _ ?’

 

He bites his lip as you rub against his morning wood.

 

He reaches up to rub his ears.

 

Avocato sighs. “You're not helping me.”

 

He raises an eyebrow mischievously.

 

“I have morning wood and-” he gasps as you move again “your wife is rubbing against it.”

 

“Want me to use my Light to move her?” He asks.

 

He nods. “Or I'm going to fuck her in her sleep.”

 

He chuckles and moves you so just your head is still on him.

 

He sighs in relief.

 

( **Brief sex scene here** )

 

He locates the remote for the plug still inside Avocato and turns it on to low.

 

Avocato gasps. “W-what are you doing?!” He whisper-yells.

 

“Helping you with your problem.” He answers, maneuvering to take him into his mouth.

 

He gasps. “B-but what if YN…” He covers his mouth to hide his moan.

 

He chuckles deep in his throat and wriggles his tongue.

 

“J-jack!” He whimpers, gripping the sheets. You stir and wake up. “What the…?”

 

He hums on his cock.

 

You look down and hum. You lean down. “Give me some too, Jack.”

 

He pulls off, disappointed, but settles for petting his tail and turning the plug up to medium.

 

You lick his shaft as he moans. “Didn't say you have to stop. We can share.” You smirked.

 

He shrugs and scratches a spot on his tail absently, turning the plug up again.

 

Avocato cries out. “ **So much** !” His body shakes as he cums on your face.

 

( **Safe now** )

 

He releases his tail and turns the plug off.

 

You pout. “Aww, I didn't get to play, much.” You lick your lips. Avocato lays there, panting.

 

He rolls his eyes and moves off of the bed. He's craving a smoothie...not that he's complaining.

 

You clean yourself off and follow him, letting Avocato catch his breath. “Let me guess, a smoothie?”

 

He nods. “How'd you guess?”

 

You smirked and kiss his cheek. “Cause I'm your wife, that's how.” You hear the babies cry. “I got it. Could you make me one, please?

 

He nods and makes his way to the kitchen and gets started on the smoothies.

 

Avocato walks out, dressed. He walks over to Jack and kisses his cheek. “Thanks for the help.”

 

He smiles and replies, “You're welcome.”

 

He smiles and grabs the milk from the fridge. “Where did YN go?”

 

“Babies started crying.” He answers, putting the fruit into the blender and turning it on.

 

“Ah. Must be hungry.” He says, sitting down.

 

He nods.

 

You walk out, holding both Jaden and Xavier. Jaden is pulling on your hair. “Little help?”

 

He laughs and takes Xavier.

 

You smile. A guard runs in. “Lord Commander!”

 

Jack turns and acknowledges the guard.

 

“A ship had broken down in front of the palace, sir!”

 

Jack nods. “I'll be there momentarily.”

 

You look at Jack, worried. “What if they're hurt?”

 

Jack shrugs and makes his way to the front of the palace.


	68. Chapter 68

You hand Jaden to Avocato and follow him. The ship smokes as a man with blonde hair stumbles out.

 

Jack shifts Xavier to his shoulder as he waits.

 

He looks up at you both. His eyes roll back as he passes out. You run over and catch him. “He's hurt!”

 

Jack calls for a couple of guards to take him to the medic bay.

 

You watch with worried eyes as they take him. “I hope he's okay.” “Chookity!” You jumped as a green blob flew out of the ship.

 

“E-351.” Jack whispers, amazed.

 

He looks around. “Pah.” You slowly stand. “Hey, little guy...are you friends with that man?” He nods and flies into your arms.

 

Jack coos in adoration. ‘ _ So cute _ !’

 

You smile. “Aren't you friendly. Come on, let's go inside.”

 

Jack's mind goes to that man and he makes his way to the medic bay to check on him.

 

You hold the little alien as you two walk inside. “I wonder what your name is.”

 

Jack pokes his head into the medic bay.

 

The man lays there in the bed. The doctor walks to Jack. “He's stable. Just needs to wake up.”

 

Jack nods. “What was wrong with him?” He asks, concerned.

 

“He just hit his head when he crashed. No serious damage, though.” You smile, walking over to him. The alien coos, seeing him.

 

Jack nods in relief. He glances at Xavier.

 

He gurgles, staring at E-351. You smile. “Cute, isn't he, Xavier?”

 

Jack gurgles at his son, smiling.

 

The man groans and wakes up.

 

Jack looks over at him.

 

He looks up and screams, “ **Ah** !  **Tiny devil** !”

 

Jack raises an eyebrow.

 

You laugh. “I thought that too when I first saw him.” He looks around. “Where am I?”

 

“Terra Con Prime.”

 

“And that is where?” You smiled. “It's a planet. I'm YN!”

 

“I'm the Lord Commander. This little one is Xavier.” Jack gestures to the baby in his arms.

 

He smiles. “Very cute.” E-351 coos and snuggles into you. “Sorry. Your friend seems to like me.” “That's Mooncake.”

 

‘ _ Mooncake? Huh...I've heard weirder names _ .’

 

You smile. “That's a cute name.” He smirks. “You're cute.” He says, thing to flirt.

 

“And my wife.” Jack says pointedly. ‘ _...Wait, where have I seen this before _ ?’ He mentally shakes his head. ‘ _ That's not probable _ !’

 

He raises a brow. “You're married?” You nod, smiling. “Happily married, thank you.”

 

Jack rolls his eyes. This _definitely_ felt familiar.

 

He pouts. “Ah, I see.” You smiled. “Feeling better?” “My head hurts, but I'm fine.”

 

“You haven't told us your name. We've told you ours.” Jack points out.

 

He smiles, sitting up. “Gary Goodspeed!”

 

Jack stiffens. ‘ _...Goodspeed? John's son _ ?’ He closes his eyes tightly to calm himself. Gary is a common name, certainly the surname is common too...right?

 

Your eyes widen. “Is...is your dad…” “John Goodspeed? Yup!” He gives a sad smile. “Died when I was a kid, though.”

 

‘ _ Ok. Calm down. No need to panic. Certainly he's not as hostile as his father, right _ ?’ Jack tightens his eyes as he forces himself to calm down. He did not need a panic attack right now.

 

You sigh. “Sweetie, Lord Commander used to work with your dad.” He raises a brow. “Um, no. My dad worked with someone named Jack.”

 

‘ _ Launk! Calm down. If you panic now, you'll end up hurting Xavier _ .’ With that thought in mind, Jack forces himself to release the breath he hadn't known he had been holding. Then, it dawns on him. ‘ _ Did I just use my own son as an anchor _ ?’ “I'm going back to the kitchen. Still craving a smoothie.” He turns and heads out, hoping Avocato's still there with Jaden. He needs to talk this out.

 

You watch him, worried. “Gary, Lord Commander's real name is Jack.” “What?!”

 

He keeps himself focused on his destination.

 

Avocato walked out of the nurse and sees Jack. “Hey, baby.” His smile turns into a frown. “What's wrong?”

 

He tells him what happened, using the wall to keep himself from collapsing.”

 

Avocato runs to him and grabs Xavier. “Baby, stay with me.”

 

He breathes deeply and nods.

 

He grabs his hand. “It's ok...I'm here.”

 

Guilt at using Xavier as an anchor bubbles up.

 

“I'm going to put him down. I'll be right back. Ok?” He let's go of his hand and his heart breaks hearing Jack whimper.

 

He nods shakily. Guilt at what he's done to Debek, Ebther, John, Catie all bubbles up. ‘ _ So much for having changed _ .’

 

He goes and lays Xavier down. He walks back and picks Jack up. “Shhh, it's ok.”

 

He wraps his arms around his neck and buries his head into his chest.

 

He walks to the bedroom for a more safe and quiet place. “Baby, it's ok. We don't know if he's like him.”

 

He babbles his thoughts and guilt.

 

“Oh, baby…” He kisses his cheek gently.

 

“I'm a horrible person.” He mumbles.

 

“Don't you dare say that!” He growls. He pulls him away to look at him. “You are wonderful, smart, kind, amazing, and me and YN love you.” He caresses his cheek. “You're my life mate...and I hate seeing you like this.”

 

“What about the people who are dead because of me? What about the fact that I used my powers on John? When Xavier was born, I was relieved that I hadn't accidentally killed him by overdosing on my Light.”

 

“Those were mistakes and half of them you did to protect your family. The old Lord Commander wouldn't have given two shits.”

 

He blinks back to himself. ‘ _ He's right. The old me wouldn't have cared about the lives I've ended _ .’

 

“The old you wouldn't have let me hug him or kiss him. He would have never thought of having a family, but look at you now.” He grabs his chin gently. “You're so much happier. I love seeing your smile. It lights up the whole room. You make YN and I so happy.” He smiles.

 

He smiles up at him.

 

He smiles. “The old you wouldn't have let me mate him. He would have killed me on the spot. He wouldn't have let me touch his beautiful curves.”

 

“I would have so! I've told you, there's very little I would have denied you.”

 

He smiles. “Maybe, but I'm happy, now, and I couldn't ask for better mates.” He nuzzles his neck and purrs. Laughing could be heard outside.

 

He nuzzles back and gurgles his happiness.


	69. Chapter 69

You peek your head in, smiling. “Hello, you two.” Mooncake flies in, cooing. He nuzzles Jack's head.

 

Jack pets Mooncake, smiling, as he greets, “Hey.”

 

Gary peeks in. “I gave Gary a little tour.” You walk over to Avocato and peck his lips then Jack's. “You two ok?”

 

Jack nods. “Thanks to Avocato. I'm ok.”

 

You smile gently. “I'm sorry I wasn't there, baby.” Gary walks in. “So...YN told me everything my dad did.”

 

“It's ok.” Jack turns slightly to acknowledge Gary.

 

“And I can't tell you how sorry I am for his behavior. I didn't see him much and he never acted that way with me. But, that's no excuse. YN has told me how wonderful you are and you did not deserve that.” You smile gently.

 

Jack nods as he cuddles into Avocato.

 

Avocato pulls him into his lap and purrs. “Ok, I'm sorry, but I'm confused.” You laughed. “We are all together.” You smiled.

 

Jack chuckles as he explains that while you and he are married, Avocato is mated to the both of you.

 

“Oh! That's cool!” He smiles. He rubs the back of his head. “Um...do you guys know a place where I can stay till my ship is fixed?” You look over at Jack. “Can he stay with us? Please?” You give your best puppy dog eyes.

 

Jack rolls his eyes dramatically and laughs. “Yes, The Gary can stay.”

 

You grin and kiss him. “You're the best!”

 

Jack hums once.

 

“Come on, Gary! I'll show you to your room!” He follows you out. Avocato chuckles. “She loves helping people, doesn't she?”

 

He grins. “Yes, she does.”

 

Avocato kisses his neck. “Then, I can see why you fell for her.”

 

He turns his had to the side to give him more room.

 

He kisses gently. “Tell me something, Jack. What made you fall for me?” He rubs his stomach as he kisses his neck.

 

He gasps at his kiss. ‘ _He is_ not _making it easy for me to think_.’ “How much you understand me. How kind you are. You were always my favorite, Avocato. I know I can tell you anything.”

 

( **Sex scene here** )

 

He gently slides his hands up his robe. Like what? What would you tell me, baby?” He rubs his thighs as he licks his neck.

 

He groans. ‘ _He's_ got _to be doing this on purpose_.’ “Anything, really. I can confide in you.”

 

“About what, baby?” He nibbles his neck as he slides one hand to his mound.

 

“L-Like just now. I feel safe telling you about any guilt that I have.”

 

“I'm honored that you trust me enough with that, but I bet if you could have when you were Lord Commander…” He slides his hand lower, “you would have told me how much you wanted me to fuck your pretty little ass, wouldn't you, baby?”

 

He squirms as he stutters, “W-what do you m-mean?”

 

He smirks and he lightly touches his slit. “You would call me into your room and spread those pretty legs of yours and ask me to fuck you till you're a drooling mess.”

 

He shudders at his touch, blushing.

 

He smirks as he begins to rub his wet pussy. “I would obey and take my thick cock and pound into your tight hole. You beg for more like a little cockslut.”

 

He whines as he rubs his pussy.

 

He smirks. “You would moan, feeling all of my nubs against your little walls.” He inserts a finger gently. “Would you let me do that, Lord Commander?”

 

He moans as he responds, “Anything for my favorite general.”

 

He smirks. “Thank you, Lord Commander.” He lifts his robe up. “Where do you want my cock, sir?”

 

A thought occurred to him. “In my bottom.” He begs.

 

He smirked and licks his fingers. “Better stretch you...You're always so tight down there.” He rubs his finger against his opening.

 

He spreads his legs for him.

 

He smirks and slowly inserts a finger and wriggles it.

 

He gasps then groans.

 

He slowly thrusts his finger. “Like that, sir?”

 

He nods and moves against his finger.

 

He slowly adds a second finger as he thrusts.

 

He tosses his head back and moans.

 

He smirks. “The big, bad Lord Commander moaning just from my fingers.”

 

He whimpers and writhes under his touch.

 

You walk in. “Hey, guys-” Your face turns red. Avocato smirks. “Look, Lord Commander, your slave walked in on us.” He thrusts harder.

 

He's too far gone to care and groans and moves back onto his fingers, aiming his hips to hit his prostate.

 

Avocato pulls his fingers out and licks them. “What should we do, sir?” You bit your lip.

 

He pants as he pulls his fingers out. ‘ _ Why'd he stop _ ?’

 

“Well, sir?” He asks, taking his cock out. “Shouldn't she be punished for walking in?”

 

“Wh-What do you propose?” He asks, breathless.

 

“Maybe she should play with this hole.” He spreads his pussy. You kneel down and look up at him as you take a lick. Avocato presses his cock against his bottom opening.

 

He gasps and spreads his legs as much as he can to give you both room.

 

Avocato slowly pushes his cock in as you look up at Jack. “Is this ok, my lord?” You asked as you licked his wet pussy.

 

He groans as Avocato's nubs rub against his anal walls and you lick his pussy. He nods.

 

Avocato thrusts into him. You suckle on his clit. You liked being called a slave.

 

He tosses his head back and moans. “Mm, Kepo. Kepohu Fomo!”

 

Avocato growls. “That feel good? How does it feel having your general's cock up your ass?” You moan as you lick and suck. You slowly slip a finger into his pussy.

 

“Good, so good.” He whimpers.

 

He thrusts deeper, hitting his prostate. “Your slave loves your pussy, doesn't she?” You nod.

 

He gasps and cries out as he hits his prostate.

 

Avocato smirks. “Want me to fill you up?” He asks as he goes at ungodly speeds.

 

He nods and begs him to cum inside his ass in Ventrexian.

 

He grunts and spills into him, filing him up. You continue eating him out.

 

He cried out as he cums hard.

 

You moan, feeling him cum into your mouth. You pull away. Your moth was wet from his juices.

 

( **Safe now** )

 

He pants, breathless.

 

Avocato pulls out. “Damn…” You lick your lips. “Was I good, sir?”

 

He nods, still breathing hard.

 

You stand up and wipe your mouth. “Now, I need to tell you something.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I was given a new assignment, and I was told it might help you. So, I need you to come with me.” You said as you wiped your face.

 

“Can Avocato and Little Cato come too?”

 

“Avocato can, but Little Cato must stay.” You kneel down. “This is a serious mission. I can't keep my eye on him.” You grab his hand. “I'm sorry.”

 

He nods his understanding. He stands on shaky legs, singing slightly. ‘ _I_ _have_ got _to stop asking to be pounded into the mattress_.’ His robes fall into place.

 

You smile. “Might want to pack some things. We will be there for a while. I already have Eric watching the babies.” You stand.

 

He nods and proceeds to do just that.

 

You smile and begin to pack. You hoped that this would help him.

 

‘ _ I wonder what is so important that I have to tag along _ .’ He packs his favorite robes and a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt...just in case.

 

You smiled. “Everyone ready?”

 

He nods.

 

You smile. Everyone walks out. You see Little Cato. You kneel down to him and kiss his forehead. “We're going to be gone for a little bit. Ok? Listen to Eric and help him as much as you can. Be good for me, ok?” He nods. “Yes, Mom.” He hugs you.

 

He bites his lip. He's still unsure about where he stands with him.

 

He runs over and hugs Jack. “I'm going to miss you, too, Dad.”

 

He hugs him back. “Stay out of trouble, ok? Be safe.”

 

He nods. “I promise.” He hugs Avocato. “You guys be safe too, ok?”

 

“Always.”

 

You kiss his head one last time. “See you soon.” You walk to the pod and open it. “I made some modifications to the pod as well.”

 

“No rocky traveling?” He asks, remembering the last two times.

 

You laughed. “Yes, and” you walk inside “seatbelts.” There were seats with seatbelts.

 

He grins at that.

 

Avocato smiles. “Nice job.” You smiled and put the time in. “Everyone buckle up.”

 

He immediately does so, rushing to do the buckle. He _hated_ takeoff the last two times.

 

You start the pod and buckle yourself before the pod flies off.

 

‘ _ What is her mission _ ?’

 

“So, where are we going?” You smiled gently. “You'll see in five minutes.”

 

He rolls his eyes. He _hated_ secrets.

 

You land and you unbuckle. “We're here.” You smiled.

 

“Where's here?” He asks.

 

You opened the pod. “Take a look.” You walked out.

 

He follows you.

 

Jack's old ship was in front of you. “Um, why are we here?” You smiled. “This is a different timeline, and I think Jack will like it.”

 

He raises an eyebrow.


	70. Chapter 70

You smile and hold out your hand. Your wedding ring shines in the sunlight. “Do you trust me? 1 ”

 

Jack takes your hand. “With my life.”

 

You smile. “You will like this. Trust me.” You all walk up to the hangar. You knock. Past Jack 2 opens the door. “Yes?”

 

Jack breathes in and out, slowly.

 

You smile and pull a paper from your pocket. “I am Captain LN. My boss contacted you about my case.” He grabs the paper. “Oh, yes! The time traveler!”

 

‘ _ What is going on _ ?’

 

He lets you all inside. You pull Jack in, gently. John stood in the kitchen, cooking.

 

Jack's eyes widen.

 

“John? They're here!" He turned around, smiling. He dusts his hands off. “Hello.”

 

Jack smiles, uncertain.

 

He walks over. “Hi there! You must be Future Jack.” He kneels down and holds his hand out.

 

Jack hesitates before shaking his hand. ‘ _ How much about the future does he know _ ?’

 

He gently shakes his hand. “Your wife told me a lot about you.” He smiles warmly.

 

Jack slides his mask into place and asks, “What did she tell you?”

 

He smiles. “You still love your smoothies. You love her. She told me about your kids. She told me about your mate.”

 

Jack smiles a little.

 

“I heard you have a litter on the way, too! Congrats!” He brings Jack into a soft hug.

 

Jack gasps in shock. The John he knew _never_ hugged him.

 

He pulls away, smiling. “Well, make yourself at home! Dinner will be ready soon.” He stands up and walks back to the stove.

 

Jack watches, confused.

 

You smile. “You alright, Jack?”

 

Jack slips into Getexian as he replies, “What exactly is your mission?”

 

“You.” You replied in Getexian.

 

Jack asks in Getexian, “How do I factor in?” Now, he's even more confused.

 

“Have you noticed that each of my cases are abuse victims?” You asked in Getexian.

 

Jack raises an eyebrow and answers in Getexian, “Yes. That's why we took P.J back with us the last time we visited the past. But I'm not abused in my timeline.”

 

“Technically, you were. Mentally. Each time traveler has a category. Mine is abuse. I'm like a guidance counselor. I help people deal with their past. I was supposed to only meet Jack that day when we met. 3 ” You stated. “I was supposed to help him.

 

‘ _ Oh. And I messed her up _ .’

 

“I may have not been able to finish my mission, but I got something better.” You smiled.

 

Jack smiles up at you, showing his fangs.

 

You giggle. “Adorable.” You look at John. “In this timeline, John doesn't let his status get to his head. He doesn't care for it. He only cares about his son and you.”

 

Jack relaxes. ‘That's _why he hugged me. That makes sense_.’

 

John plates the food. “Dinner!” He sets the plates on the table. “And, well, there's one thing that this Jack has that you will probably hate.”

 

Jack raises an eyebrow.

 

John hands Past Jack a cup. “Made your favorite smoothie.” Past Jack blushes. “He has a crush on John.” You whispered, snickering.

 

Jack whispers back in Getexian, “Why would I hate that? As long as this John doesn't do what the one in my past did, I don't care if this past Jack has a crush on him or not.”

 

You shrug. “I don't know.” You smile. “Come on, let's eat.”

 

Jack nods and keeps close to you...just in case.

 

Everyone begins to eat. “So, Jack, are you excited for the litter?” John asks.

 

“Very.”

 

He smirks. “Any name ideas?”

 

Jack shakes his head.

 

He hums. “I bet some will come to mind soon.” You smile gently. You noticed how stiff he was. You lean down and speak in Getexian, “Relax. He won't hurt you.” John's eyes widen. “Hurt him? I would never do such a thing!”

 

Jack's own eyes widen as he asks, astounded, in Getexian, “You know my mother tongue?”

 

“Yes, I do. My Jack taught me.” He says in perfect Getexian.

 

‘ _ I can't get over how different this John is from the one I knew _ .’

 

He smiles gently. “Do you like the food? I know it's your favorite.”

 

“I do. Thank you.” Jack smiles back and replies in Getexian.

 

He smiles. “No problem!” For the rest of dinner, you all talk in Getexian.

 

Jack smiles gratefully.

 

As everyone finishes, John takes the plates to the sink. You smiled. “How are you doing?” You asked.

 

“He's so different.”

 

You smile. “Is that good?”

 

Jack nods. “Yes, it's just odd. The John I knew _never_ cared for my mother tongue, so I constantly had to remember to speak in English.”

 

“This John cared. He noticed how you had a hard time with English, so he learned it.” You smiled. “And Past Jack loves it when he speaks in Getexian.” You giggle at his red face.

 

Jack smiles at that. He fails to check himself before he shows his fangs.

 

You smile. “So cute.” John turns around and blushes, seeing his fangs. ‘ _ They look just like my Jack's fangs _ .’

 

Jack turns away and bites his lip to keep himself in check. He remembers John hating his fangs.

 

John frowns, gently. “Don't hide them.” He says in Getexian.

 

Jack turns back immediately.

 

He smiles. “I like them. Both yours and my Jack's.” You smile. “I know. Aren't they cute?”

 

Jack relaxes. He's annoyed at being called cute, but he dismisses it.

 

Past Jack blushes. You smile. “And, they feel amazing when he marks you.” John's face went red.

 

Jack blushes and looks to Avocato.

 

He smirks. “It's true.”

 

“How would you know? I haven't marked you.” Jack states in Ventrexian.

 

“I have felt your teeth.” He says, smirking. Past Jack choices his face. “S-Stop it…”

 

Jack blushes as he thinks back. ‘ _ That's right...when we're kissing and I fight for dominance _ .’

 

John shakes his head, getting every lewd thought out, or trying to. “U-um...I'll show you where you will be sleeping.”

 

Jack nods in acknowledgement.

 

You stand up and follow him.

 

Jack stays by your side. One can never be too careful.

 

He shows a room. “I'm sorry, but we don't have enough room to fit three people in one bed.” Avocato smiles. “I can sleep on the couch.

 

‘ _ I know I'm probably going to sleep on top of him _ .’

 

He kisses Jack's cheek. “You sleep with YN, alright?”

 

Jack whines in complaint.

 

“You are pregnant. You need a good place to sleep.” He chuckles.

 

Jack pouts as he relents.

 

“What am I, chop liver?” You asked, placing your hands on your hips.

 

Jack giggles. “No. Avocato's just so soft.”

 

You place a hand on your chest. “Wow. I am offended.” John laughs.

 

Jack glides to you and nuzzles your tummy and gurgles.

 

You blush. “I thought I wasn't soft.” You comment.

 

Jack giggles. “I meant his _fur_ is soft.”

 

You raise a brow. “Uh huh. So you're saying I'm fat?” John snorted.

 

“No. You're putting words into my mouth that sent there.” He uses his Light to levitate you onto the bed so he can climb up next to you and nuzzle your neck.

 

You blush. “I have...put on some weight, though.” You mumbled.

 

“You're beautiful. That's all I know.”

 

You roll your eyes. “Uh huh. Sure.” He roll over to your side.

 

He snorts and nuzzle your ear.

 

You bite your lip. “Jack, I've noticed something.” ‘ _ I know this is all about him, but I need to get this off of my chest _ .’

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I've...I've noticed you spend more time with Avocato. You barely look at me like you used to when we first met.” You mumbled, trying to hold back your tears. “Do you love him more? Is it because I gained weight?”

 

He sits back onto his knees. He hadn't realized you'd been feeling neglected. He sighs, guilt-ridden, as he replies, “YN, I love you both equally. You're always beautiful to me. I'm sorry I haven't been spending as much time with you as I should. Believe me, it's not your fault, it's mine.”

 

You turn to him. “How is it your fault?” You ask and sniff as tears fall.

 

He wipes them away with a thumb as he cups your cheek. He searches for the right way to say this. He clings to Avocato more because he's known him longer. He knows his moods...far better than you do. He's not afraid of hurting him like you. He's constantly worried you'll leave him. ‘ _ How to put it _ ?’ “It just is, my darling.” He replies, not knowing how to phrase it.

 

You nod. “And you don't seem to want to have sex with me. Am I unattractive?” You ask quietly.

 

“Of course not! I'm sorry I haven't been attentive to your needs, I really am. It's just...I'm afraid of myself. I'm stays of what I can do to you if I indulge in too much. I was horrified when I fried your nerves when you where pregnant with Jaden.”

 

Your eyes widen. ‘ _ He still feels bad about that _ ?’ You sat up. “Oh, Sweetie...I trust you. I know that you would never hurt me.”

 

“That's the thing...I _have_ hurt you...in more ways than one.”

 

You bring him into a kiss. “They were accidents...but you're hurting me by pushing me away.”

 

He kisses back, guilt rising in his gut. ‘ _I've_ got _to make this up to her_.’

 

( **Sex scene here** )

 

You smile against the kiss. You missed this.

 

He dips his tongue into your mouth, testing the waters.

 

You gasp gently, but let his tongue in.

 

He traces his tongue along yours, inviting it to play.

 

You mean and twist his tongue with yours. You grip the front of his robe.

 

He sighs into you. He lifts a hand to cup a hip and lowers the other to your side, thumb teasing your breast.

 

You moan, blushing. You pull away for breath. “J-jack…”

 

He stops. ‘ _ Is this going to far _ ?’

 

“I missed you...don't stop.” There was tears in your eyes.

 

He leans his head against yours before moving to kiss your neck, his hand resuming on your breast.

 

You moan. You missed his touch.

 

His hand on your hip movers to slide into your pants and locates your clit.

 

You throw your head back and thrust your hips up.

 

He rubs your clit and sucks on your neck.

 

“M-Mark me...please!” You whimpered.

 

He hesitates before biting where he was sucking lightly.

 

You moan and cling to him.

 

He maneuvers his hand on your mound so his thumb is rubbing your clit and slips a finger into you.

 

You cry out and lay back. You stare at him with love in your eyes as he fingers you.

 

He litters your neck in marks, reminding you that you're his and moves his finger in you.

 

You whimpered. “J-jack, I need you…” Tears filled your eyes. You wriggle your hips, slipping your pants and underwear down.

 

He slips another finger into you. “Be more specific, my darling.”

 

“Touch me, lick me, anything!” You cried out.

 

He chuckles and complies, maneuvering so that his mouth was on your mound. He dips his tongue into you and groans at your taste. ‘ _ She tastes so good _ !’

 

You moan and throat your hips. You missed him so much.

 

He laps at you and teases your clit. He moves his fingers into you, rubbing at your perineum with one.

 

You gasp. “Please...more…”

 

He hums in question.

 

“My bottom...please…”

 

He chuckles as he dips the finger rubbing your premium into your pussy before withdrawing it to slip into your other hole.

 

You moan, squirming. You felt close already.

 

He thrusts his fingers in and out at a brisk pace, aiming the fingers in your pussy at your g-spot. He flicks your clit with his tongue.

 

You cry out, cumming into his mouth.

 

He slurps up your juices and sits back, withdrawing his fingers.

 

You whimper, shaking. You haven't felt like this in a while. You slowly sit up.

 

He watches, concerned. ‘ _ Did I take this too far _ ?’

 

You tackle him and bring him into a kiss.

 

His eyes widen and he gasps in surprise.

 

You pull away and nuzzle him. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, my darling.” He replies as he nuzzles you back and gurgles.

 

You kiss his neck. “Your turn.” You mumble.

 

He whimpers as you kiss his neck. ‘ _I've_ got _to keep it covered from now on...not that it'd help_.’

 

You bite his neck gently. You slide your hand up his robe.

 

He gasps and moans.

 

You rub his slit. You missed touching his body. He was always so soft.

 

He whines at your touch.

 

You slowly add a finger as you kiss his neck. “Does that feel good?”

 

“Launk.” He whimpers as he nods.

 

“I missed hearing you swear.” You mumbled as you thrust your finger.

 

“I still swear.” He points out, shuddering at the feeling of your finger inside him.

 

“I miss me being the one to make you swear.” You wrap your lips around his clit.

 

He groans at your lips on his clit.

 

You smirk and suck as you add another finger.

 

He tosses his head back and moans. “Kepo. Epek Var. 4 ”

 

You nod and add another finger, thrusting.

 

He groans, low in his throat. “Launk.”

 

You suckle on his clit and you thrust deep, touching his g-spot.

 

“Kepo!” He shouts as he tries to hold off of his orgasm.

 

You feel him tighten. “Don't hold back.” You mumbled against his clit.

 

He whimpers as he sees stars.

 

You smile and gently pull your fingers out. “You ok, Sweetie?”

 

He nods, breathless.

 

You smile. “Was it good? I haven't fingered you in a while…” You trailed off.

 

He nods. “Very good.” He cuddled against you.

 

You smile and rub his back. There was a knock and the door opens. “Hey, I heard a yell. Is everything ok?” “ **John** !”

 

Jack uses his Light to get you both covered up, blushing madly.

 

He stares at you two. “Uh…!” You cover your face.

 

Jack groans. ‘ _ Great. Just great _ .’ He buries his head into you in embarrassment.

 

You notice John's bulge. “J-John, please…”

 

Jack waits for what seems like the inevitable...taunts and teasing.

 

He walks closer. “Beautiful…” You hide your face in Jack's chest.

 

Jack tenses, waiting for him to jeer.

 

You watch carefully as he moves the blankets. He kneels down. “You're skin is so beautiful…” He mumbles to Jack.

 

Jack blushes harder. ‘ _ He’d been speaking to _ me?’

 

You smile. “He is beautiful, isn't he?” John nods, staring at his body.

 

Jack squirms, uncomfortable with this amount of attention from John.

 

You kiss Jack's cheek. “It's ok. I'll make sure he won't do anything you don't want.” John looks at him. “The last thing I want to do is hurt you.”

 

Jack bites his lip and nods once.

 

He lightly touches his leg. “Is this ok?” He asks.

 

Jack keeps an eye on his hand but nods.

 

He gently rubs his hand up and down his leg. “So soft…” You smiled. “Yes, he is.” You kiss Jack's neck.

 

Jack turns his head to the side to give you more room but keeps watch on John's hand.

 

He slowly goes down looking at his pussy.

 

Afraid of what he might think, Jack closes his legs to hide it.

 

He frowns. “Jack, it's ok. I know, and I don't judge.” He smiles.

 

Jack shudders as he breathes out. ‘ _ That's right...different timeline, different John _ .’ He lets his legs move back.

 

He smiles, gently. “So cute.” You smirked. “He tastes amazing, too.” John gently fingers his slit.

 

Jack gasps and blushes at his touch.

 

He smiles and leans his head down, taking a lick.

 

“Kepo!” He gasps, his legs spreading open.

 

He smiles and begins to eat him out. You crawl to the floor and pull John's pants down, taking his cock out.

 

Jack tosses his head back and groans. “Kepo, Kepo, Kepo!”

 

John moans as you pump his cock. “Look, Jack, he wants to be in you.”

 

Jack blushes and bites his lip.

 

John lifts his head. “Is...Is that ok? We can stop here.”

 

Jack whimpers in Getexian for him to keep going.

 

He nods and slowly adds a finger. You smile. “Want his cock, Jack? I bet you do.”

 

Jack whines and writhes under his touch.

 

He stretches him gently. “You ok?” He wanted to make sure.

 

Jack nods, not trusting himself to speak.

 

He smiles and adds another finger. “You're doing amazing, Jack.” He praises.

 

Jack wavers a smile, blushing.

 

He smiles and gently pulls his fingers out. He stands up and presses his tip against his slit.

 

Jack spreads his legs, wide, to accommodate him.

 

He gently pushes his tip in and stops, looking at him, worried. “Am I hurting you at all?”

 

‘ _ Titans, I hate being a Getexian at times _ .’ “I'll be ok.”

 

He smiles and pushes in, gently. “Tell me to stop at any time, ok?”

 

Jack nods, knowing that he probably won't.

 

He slips the rest of his cock in and groans. “You're so tight.”

 

Jack whimpers at the stretch. ‘ _Being a Getexian has_ way _more downsides than upsides_.’

 

He stops. “Do you need a sec?” He asks. You smile, watching him be so caring.

 

Before Jack can stop himself, he nods.

 

He smiles, waiting.

 

Jack complains in Getexian, “Being a Getexian sucks.”

 

“But you're so cute.” John responds in Getexian.

 

Jack replies in Getexian, “What is it with people and calling me cute?”

 

“Cause you are.” You said, smiling.

 

Jack rolls his eyes and tests the waters, feeling sufficiently stretched out and relaxed.

 

He groans, feeling him move. “Ready?”

 

Jack nods and rolls his hips. ‘ _ I know what this does to Avocato, but how's he going to take it _ ?’

 

He moans, gripping the sheets. “C-can you do that again?”

 

Jack grins. ‘ _ Yep, same reaction _ .’ He rolls his hips again.

 

He moans and thrusts.

 

Jack rolls his hips, meeting him thrust for thrust.

 

He grunts and thrusts faster. He was trying to control himself.

 

Jack tosses his head back and moans. “Kepohu Fomo!”

 

He moans and flips Jack over on top of him, making him ride him.

 

Jack bounces on his cock, clenching and relaxing. ‘ _ Let's see if that's the same _ .’

 

His eyes roll back as he thrusts his hips up.

 

Jack aims his hips to hit his g-spot, shuddering a moan when he hits it. “Kepoog Clous!”

 

He groans, thrusting. “I'm close.”

 

Jack rolls his hips and clenches.

 

He cries out, cumming inside of Jack.

 

Jack bites his lip to keep himself from cumming.

 

John groans and looks up at him. “D-Did you cum?”

 

Jack shrugs as he gets off of him. ‘ _ I've already cum once, I am fine with just one orgasm _ .’

 

He looks at him, sad. “Are you sure? I want you to feel good, too.”

 

Jack hates to disappoint him. ‘ _This_ definitely _isn't the John I knew before_.’

 

“Anything you want.” He says, smiling.

 

Jack shifts slightly, drawing attention to his cum inside him. ‘ _ Ugh...it's making me feel disgusting _ .’

 

He frowns. “Want that out?”

 

Jack bites his lip, unsure how to respond. On the one hand, he seemed upset about it, on the other hand, he wanted to nod. ‘ _ What a dilemma _ .’

 

“I should have asked, Jack. I'm very sorry.” You smiled. ‘ _ It's working! They are getting along _ .’

 

“It's ok.”

 

“No, it isn't. I should have asked.”

 

Jack laughs, “John, it's fine! Really!”

 

He smiles. “If you're sure.”

 

Jack smiles back. “I'm sure.”

 

( **Safe now** )

 

He nods and gets up. “I better let you two sleep.” You nod. “Now, go get your own Jack. He's mine.”

 

Jack chuckles.

 

You smile and kiss his cheek.

 

He smiles.

 

You lay down and yawn. You pull him down next to you.

 

He cuddles against you, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Yes, that IS an Aladdin reference!  
> 2-Since this is a different timeline, Past Jack will NOT be referred to as P.J.  
> 3- I know the beginning has Reader wanting to travel to the FUTURE not the PAST...but my collaborator...forgot and I didn't bother to correct them, so, please, no nasty comments on the plot change.  
> 4- updated Getexian vocabulary:  
> Kepo-Fuck  
> Launk-Shit  
> Kepohu-Fuck me  
> Fomo-Harder  
> Epekfomo-Please, harder  
> Lom-Yes  
> Epek-Please  
> Kepoog-Fucking  
> Clous-Hell  
> Fom-Hard  
> Var-More  
> Sorry, I keep forgetting to put in the new words.


	71. Chapter 71

~ Next morning~

 

Jack stretches as he wakes up. His stomach growls. He sighs. ‘ _Great...craving raw meat. That_ can't _be normal_.’ He changes into a clean, silk robe and heads for the kitchen.

 

Avocato is standing in the kitchen. He turns and smiles. “Hey, baby.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“How did you sleep?” He asks.

 

“Alright. You?”

 

He shrugs. “Back hurts, but I'll be fine. What do you want for breakfast?”

 

He winces in sympathy. “Kits are wanting raw meat. That can't be normal...right?”

 

He laughs. “Very normal, baby.”

 

He raises an eyebrow.

 

“The kits need certain things that regular babies don't need.”

 

“Like what?” He asks, sighing.

 

“Certain vitamins in raw meat and fish.”

 

‘ _ Great _ .’ He nods his understanding.

 

“I'll find you some. Ok?” He says, smiling.

 

“Thanks.”

 

He nods. You walk into the kitchen, yawning. Your neck is covered in bruises.

 

He winces at seeing the marks he'd made.

 

You yawn. “Morning, guys.”

 

“Morning.”

 

You smile and kissed Jack's cheek. “Sleep well?”

 

“Mhmm. Very well.”

 

You giggled. “What do you want for breakfast?” “He's craving raw meat.” You raise a brow.

 

He shuts his eyes.

 

You smile. “How about sushi?” You asked.

 

He smiles, wide. He hated the idea of eating raw meat that is _supposed_ to be cooked. Sushi was a _perfect_ compromise.

 

You smiled. “Sushi it is!” You begin making his meal.

 

‘ _ I wonder why Past Jack isn't up yet _ .’

 

John walks in. He yawns. “Morning. Past Jack walks in. He's covered in hickeys.

 

He smirks at that. ‘ _ That makes sense _ .’

 

Past Jack blushes, seeing his stare. John chuckles. “What's for breakfast?” “Up to you. Jack wants sushi.”

 

“The kits want raw meat. This is the best compromise.” Jack clarifies.

 

He nods. “Alright. I'll make eggs and bacon.” You set a plate on the table. “Here you go, Jack.”

 

“Thanks.” He says before grabbing one and biting into it. Almost immediately, he wants to spit it out. He forces himself to eat everything on the plate. He was _not_ allowing it to go to waste.

 

You smile as he eats.

 

It takes everything he has to keep the sushi down.

 

“Are you ok?” You asked. “You're looking pale.”

 

“I'm fine.” ‘ _ Ok. Keep it down _ .’ Jack breathes slowly to keep his stomach contents down.

 

You kiss his cheek. “Do you need some water?”

 

‘ _ No. A smoothie _ .’ He mentally rolls his eyes. ‘ _ At least the kits and I agree on something _ .’ Jack nods.

 

You nod and get him some water and hand it to him.

 

Jack smiles gratefully and takes a sip. The result is _worse_ than the sushi.

 

You look at him, worried. “Are you having problems with keeping things down?”

 

He groans as he nods.

 

You rub his stomach. “I'm sorry, baby.”

 

He smiles, shaky.

 

You look at him, worried. “Let's get you back to bed, ok?”

 

“I'm alright. Kits just weren't happy with sushi or water.” Jack admits.

 

“Oh, I loved that.” You said sarcastically. “Remember the blueberry pancakes?”

 

Jack snorts once. ‘ _Yup. I remember_.’ “Xavier _hated_ smoothies and taquitos.”

 

“I know and you were so grumpy about it.” You laughed.

 

“I happen to love smoothies and taquitos, like you love blueberry pancakes.” He defends.

 

You smiled. “Yes, I do, and you make the best blueberry pancakes.” You pout. “Now I want some.”

 

He chuckles as he gets up and gets the ingredients for them.

 

“Hey, I didn't say that you had to make them.” You said.

 

He shrugs as he continues what he's doing.

 

You huff. “Stubborn as always.”

 

“Did you expect any different, my darling wife?” Jack teases as he pours the batter.

 

“Of course not, my darling husband.” You smirked.

 

He grins as he plates the pancakes and places them in front of you.

 

You peck his lips. “Thank you, Sweetie.”

 

“You're welcome.”

 

You eat with everyone else.

 

The sushi tries to come up with a vengeance. It takes his best efforts to keep it down. ‘ _ Ugh, why aren't the kits happy with sushi _ ?’

 

Everyone finishes. You kiss Jack's cheek. “Delicious as always.”

 

Jack smiles at you.

 

You put your plate away. “So, what do you want to do today?”

 

He shrugs.

 

“Wow, so much help.” You smile and roll your eyes.

 

Jack laughs.

 

Avocato hums, thinking. “Well, you're probably not feeling well, are you?” He asks.

 

“I'll be fine.”

 

You huff. “Jack. It's ok to admit if you're not feeling ok.” John hums in agreement.

 

Jack shrugs. ‘ _ I didn't want the sushi going to waste _ .’

 

You sigh. “Ok. I know what we're doing today.”

 

He hums in question.

 

“It's ‘Pamper Jack’ Day.” “I totally agree.” Avocato says.

 

‘ _ Are they nuts _ ?’

 

“I third that.” John says.

 

He crosses his arms over his chest, disinterested in this idea. ‘ _ Nope, nuh uh, no way _ !’

 

You smile. “We all agree.” You say, smirking.

 

He raises an eyebrow. ‘ _ Just how does she plan to pull this off _ ?’

 

You pick him up. “Starting with you not lifting a finger at all today.”

 

He snorts. ‘ _ Good luck enforcing that one _ .’

 

You walk to the couch and lay him down.

 

He waits patiently for you to leave then gets up and heads for the library. ‘ _ Let's hope Past Jack will keep his mouth shut and John doesn't know about it _ .’ Just in case, he climbs into an alcove too small for the others. He smiles, grateful he's a Getexian.

 

You walk back with some water. “Jack? Oh, son of a bitch!”

 

He levitates a book to him. He smiles. ‘ _ Can't pamper someone you can't find _ .’ He settles in, opens his book, and reads, smirking in triumph.

 

“Guys, Jack ran off!” John laughs.

 

He makes sure that you all can't reach him if you do figure it out before turning his attention to his book.

 

“He's probably in the library.” Past Jack says, smiling. “Damn it!”

 

He smirks as he reads.

 

You walk over to Avocato and sit in his lap. You hide your face in his chest. “Why won't he let me pamper him.” “Cause he's a stubborn dork.”

 

He sighs as his eyes slip closed. ‘ _ Great. This. Perfect _ .’ He closes his book and gets comfortable, making sure that his limbs aren't out in grabbing reach and settles in to nap.

 

You lay on Avocato. “Hey, Avo?” “Hmm?”

 

He dreams of five little children. All have patches of fur, cat ears, and tails. Two of the five are boys. They all have one eye like Avocato and one eye like him.

 

“Do you love me?” He looks at you, shocked. “Yes, of course, I do! Why would you ask that?” You shrug. “You and Jack seem closer.”

 

He smiles in his sleep.

 

He brings you into a kiss. “I love you both.”

 

He sighs happily.

 

You smile. “We better find Jack.” He nods. You both head to the library.

 

In his dream, one of the boys is wearing a Getexian robe. The other is wearing an outfit like Avocato's. The girl's are wearing sweatpants and t-shirts. The boy in the Getexian robe is shy like him.

 

You both look around for him. “Jack?”

 

Jack groans a bit.

 

“Jack!” You were getting worried.

 

He sighs as he wakes up. ‘ _ Guess they figured it out _ .’ He yawns.

 

You look around. “Jack, where are you?”

 

He rubs his eyes. ‘ _ So much for napping _ .’ “Up here.” He calls out, confident you all couldn't reach him.

 

You look up. “Oh, thank god! Wait, why are you up there?!”

 

“It's hard for anyone to get to me up here.”

 

Avocato raises a brow. “Wait a minute.” He mumbles.

 

He raises an eyebrow back.

 

“Is there a hole to hide in up there?” He asks.

 

“Maybe.” ‘ _ What's he up to _ ?’

 

“Ok, I know what's going on!”

 

He snorts. ‘ _ He may know what's up, but that's not going to help get me to come down _ .’

 

“Your body is trying to find a space to have the kits!”

 

His eyes widen. ‘ _ Do what? I'm not even showering yet _ .’ Without meaning to, he shuffles out of his hiding spot, almost falling out.

 

Avocato's eyes widen. “Woah! Slow down!” He holds his arms up, ready to catch him at any moment.”

 

He tries to grab onto something but his panic set too much choice to stop himself.

 

You scream as he falls. Avocato catches him, falling back.

 

He curls in to protect his tummy. ‘ _ No no no no _ !’

 

Avocato grunts as he catches him. He falls onto his back, hissing.

 

“Are you alright?” He asks when he's collected himself.

 

He groans and nods. You kneel down. “What were you thinking?!”

 

He shys back. “I just didn't want to get treated like an invalid.”

 

“Invalid?! I was trying to pamper you! Cuddle you and give you love!” All of your anger came out.

 

Panic takes hold. Every instinct he has is telling him to hide.

 

“I try to show you affection and you run away! But if it's Avocato, you take all of it! Does this ring matter to you at all?” You hold your hand up, showing the ring.

 

“Of course, it does!” He answers, gut tightening.

 

“Some way to show it!” You take the ring off and throw it to the ground. You run off. Angry tears filled your eyes.

 

He gets up to run after you, legs collapsing under him as panic and gut-wrenching fear overcome him.

 

“Jack!” Avocato helps him up. You run off, disappearing from his sight.

  
He takes off after you, fighting against everything his body is telling him. ‘ _ I've got to make this right...somehow _ .’


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to skip the fight and heart-wrenching feels, I have it labeled.

You run off into the bedroom and shut it, locking it.

 

( **Heart-wrenching feels here** )

 

“YN! Please come out! I'm sorry!” Jack begs, tears in his eyes, his heart pounding in his chest. Panic fills him and he can barely breathe.

 

“Go away! Go to Avocato!” You cried out. You laid on the bed in a ball.

 

“No! Not until I make this right. YN, please!” The pounding of his heart is making it hard to focus.

 

“Why do you care?!” You cried.

 

“Because I love you!”

 

You get up and unlock the door. You rip it open and glare down at him. “Oh, really? Am I a toy to you? Something you can break and a few kisses and sex, I'm all better? Was that your plan all along?! To use me?!”

 

“Of course not!” His heart feels like it's breaking and he struggles to breathe.

 

“Then, why is it every time I try to show you love, you push me away?!” You step closer to him.

 

“A part of me is still used to being alone. Another...another acknowledges that I'm beyond redemption and don't deserve you.”

 

You grip your hair. You growl. “Damn it, Jack! You need to talk to me! Scream at me!  **Do something** !” You screamed.

 

He struggles to breathe. He's starting to get lightheaded. “I've never wanted to burden you with my pathetic...views. I'm broken...I know that. I never wanted to hurt you or use you or anything like that. I just want you to be happy.” He admits softly.

 

You gently let go of your hair. You sniff. “I want you to be happy too, but you don't seem happy.” You slide down the wall. “And I just make everything worse.”

 

“That's how I feel when I upset you. YN...the things I've done...I never deserved someone as wonderful, kind smart, and beautiful as you. The thing I continue to do that I don't tell you. It's eating me up inside, knowing that I haven't really changed.”

 

You look at him. “You have changed. You're amazing. Everyday I look at you, I think, “How did I end up with such an amazing person?” I'm the one that doesn't deserve you.”

 

He tells you about Debek, Ebther, and Catie. He divulges that he manipulated Little Cato into helping him and killing his birth mother right in front of him.

 

You stare at him, wide-eyed.

 

He admits how awful he feels about using his powers against John and the panic he'd felt when he thought he'd killed Xavier.

 

“Come here. You mumbled.

 

He hesitates before complying.

 

You stare at him for a moment before you flick his forehead.

 

He reels back in shock.

 

( **Feels over** )

 

“You're an idiot.” You mumbled. “But...you're my idiot.”

 

He smiles at him, shaky.

 

You open your arms. “Come here.

 

He hesitates. He doesn't want to be flicked again, but he complies.

 

You wrap him in a hug. “I'm sorry.” You kiss the side of his head.

 

“I'm sorry too.” He swears to himself that if things ever get this bad again...he'll force Avocato to shoot him point blank.

 

You kiss his cheek. “Can we just cuddle?” You asked quietly. You felt exhausted.

 

He nods. ‘ _ To be honest, I hate how fights lead to sex _ .’

 

You get up and lead him to the bed. You lay down and open your arms.

 

He takes his place in your and and gurgles his love for you.

 

You smile gently. “Hey, did you pick up my ring at all?”

 

‘ _ Yep. Definitely need to get Avocato to kill me _ .’ He admits, sheepish, “No. I was too focussed on coming after you to make things right between us. It...it didn't occur to me.”

 

You kiss his head. “It's ok. Avocato probably picked it up.” You closed your eyes and hold him close to your chest, where he can hear your heart beat.

 

‘ _ I wonder if I can manipulate minds enough to erase memories. If so...I might be able to erase her memories of me and do the same thing with Avocato and Little Cato before having Avocato kill me. Hmm. Worth considering _ .’ He snuggles into you.

 

You yawn. “Can we take a nap?” You mumbled.

 

He nods and shifts to get comfortable.

 

You pull the blanket up and place your chin on top of his head. You close your eyes and drift to sleep.

 

He drifts into an uneasy sleep.


	73. Chapter 73

John looks around. ‘ _ Huh? Where am I? Why is everything so dark _ ?’

 

Jack looks around. ‘ _ Ok. Not one of my clearest dreams _ .’

 

“Hello?” John calls.

 

He hears a voice. “John?” He asks, disbelieving.

 

He turns around. “Jack?” He walks forward. “Is that you?”

 

‘ _ What is he doing here _ ?’ He steps back. ‘ _ I need to stay on guard. Avocato and YN aren't here. I'm on my own _ .’ “Yes.” He replies.

 

“What's going on? Why is it so dark?” He asks, looking around.

 

“I have no idea.”

 

“Why am I here, and with you?” He sneers.

 

“How should I know?”

 

“I don't know. You have that weird thing with your mind.” He rolls his eyes.

 

“I don't have dominion over the unconsciousness, only in my waking state.” ‘ _ Titans, he's as bull-headed as always _ .’

 

He sits down. “What's the last thing you remember?” He asks, sighing.

 

“Falling asleep in YN's arms after a fight. You?”

 

“Passed out, drunk. You're still with her?” He asks, grumbling.

 

Jack snorts. “No surprises there.” He comments, referring to his drinking.

 

He rolls his eyes. “Did you ever think there might be a reason I drink?”

 

“You were never one to allow me to ask about your personal life.” He points out.

 

“Yeah, cause I didn't need you babying me.” He states. He sighs. “When my wife died...everything went downhill. Gary became distant...barely talks.”

 

“I thought we were friends, John. Even after all the Launk you pulled on me, I still thought that. I'm sorry to hear about that, I really am, but you shouldn't have to hold it together on your own.”

 

He laughs. “What were you going to do? Bring her back?” Tears filled his eyes. “I didn't think I needed anyone.”

 

He sighs as he returns, “I thought the same thing for a while after receiving my powers. I've come to realize that burdens are easier to bear when you share with someone.”

 

He raises a brow. “With who? YN?”

 

He nods.

 

“I did have someone, then I hurt them.” He states, looking away.

 

He nods, encouraging him to continue.

 

He laughs, wiping his tears. “It was you.”

 

“Me? Really?” He's shocked. ‘ _ He'd never let on. Not with all of the tricks and abuse _ .’

 

“Yes. When you first became my co-pilot, I trusted you. But once she died, I didn't want to bother you with my problems. But you just kept pushing and pushing! And...I started pushing back.”

 

‘ _So...it_ had _been my fault for the years of abuse and cruelty. All because I didn't know when to stop and leave things alone_.’

 

“And...I'm sorry.” He says, looking up at him.

 

“Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you so much. I'm the one who should be sorry.”

 

He laughs. “I'm the one who did those horrible things! I slapped your fiancee!”

 

“Only because she got in the way of a strike meant for me.”

 

He smiles. “She's something else, I'll tell you that.” He scoots over and holds his hand out. “Friends?”

 

‘ _ I owe this to him after using my powers on him _ .’ Jack tentatively takes his hand.

 

He shakes his hand. “Now. How do we get out of here? I need to get home and throw all of my beer out the window.”

 

“I've never encountered something like this before, so I have no idea.”

 

“Maybe just wake up?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

He sighs. “That might take a while.” He looks at Jack. “Have you been crying?”

 

“It's from my end of this spectrum.”

 

“Wanna talk about it?” He asks.

 

He tells him about what the fight was about and everything in it.

 

He hums. “I see the problem.”

 

“Yeah...I'm a horrible person that doesn't deserve her and I'm being sluggish by holding on.”

 

“Um, no. You're opening up more to Avocato while you barely tell her anything. She feels left out. She feels like you can trust her. She feels unloved.” He states.

 

“Avocato's put up with more Launk from me than she has. I know what he can tolerate, no matter what. I doubt there's anything I can tell him that will break him. With YN, I don't want to hurt her by telling her about the things that bother me.”

 

“But that's what's hurting her. She's a time traveler, right?”

 

He nods.

 

“I would bet you that she has seen more shit than you could ever imagine. And what you're doing is what I did to you. You're pushing her away. And doing that...that can bring some bad stuff that you will not believe.”

 

Hearing that scares him. ‘ _ There's a chance I'll lash out at her? Hurt her more than just sexually and emotionally _ ?’ Panic sets in. ‘ _ I can't! I can't allow that to happen! I'll follow through on the idea that I had before falling asleep before I let myself hurt her like I was hurt _ .’

 

“I know that look. What are you thinking about?”

 

He admits his thoughts.

 

His eyes widen. “Are you crazy?!”

 

He shrugs.

 

“This is why I never told you anything! You overreact!” He takes a breath. “Just...talk to her, no Avocato, no kids, just you and her.”

 

“How do I overreact?”

 

He stares at him, blankly. “Dude, really? You were going to wipe her freaking mind!”

 

“Only to protect her from the aftermath. I never said that I was _actually_ going to do it, just that I was thinking about it. She's not the only one, either. There's also Avocato and his son I'd need to do the same thing with...before having Avocato kill me.”

 

“See? Overreacting! And, Avocato would never kill you! You're his life mate or whatever.” He sighs. “As my friend, promise me that you will not do those things.”

 

“Ok, first...I don't need him to actually participate willingly. I can manipulate minds, as I'm sure you know. Second...fine, I promise.”

 

“Good.” He looks down and sees his body's transparent. “Huh. I must be waking up.”

 

“What about getting my powers purged?”

 

He raises a brow. “Honestly? I think they're cool, but it's up to you.”

 

“I'm sorry I used them on you. That was a rotten thing to do.”

 

“It's fine. I deserved it. But, think of it this way, will YN and Avocato be happy if you do?”

 

“No, you didn't. Nothing you could do warrants that. I...I...I'm not sure. They both claim that they love me, powers and all, but I think I'll be...safer to be around without them.”

 

He shrugs. “Talk to them.” He begins to disappear. “I'm waking up. Maybe we'll see each other again.” He glares at him. “And you better keep your promise.”

 

“Maybe. Have I ever not?”

 

He chuckles. “Not yet. But, talk to them.” He disappears.

  
  


He groans as he wakes up.

 

You're asleep, snuggled into his chest.

 

He sighs happily. His thoughts turn to his dream. ‘ _ Was that a dream _ ?’

 

You slowly wake up. You look up. “Hey, handsome.”

 

‘ _Yes! A word_ not _related to ‘cute_ ’.’ He smiles at you. “Hey, beautiful.”

 

You blush. “Sleep well?” You asked, gently.

 

He tells you about his dream.

 

“Huh. That is weird. But, I'm glad you worked it out...I think.”

 

He shrugs.

 

“I had a dream, too.” You smiled.

 

He nods at you, encouraging you to tell him.

 

“It was about you.” You smile. “It was on our wedding day. You were so happy.”

 

He smiles back.

 

You lay your head on his chest. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too. So much.”

 

You smiled. “Ugh, I don't want to get up…” You hide your face in his chest. ‘ _ He is so warm _ .’

 

He chuckles and nuzzles you.

 

You smile, feeling him nuzzle you. You grab his hand and intertwine your fingers. “Do you remember the first time we shared a bed?” You asked.

 

He chuckles and nods. “As I recall, I didn't want to sleep that night. You had this pout and I  _ had _ to give in. As annoying as it was, I knew then that I'd do anything to keep you happy.”

 

You smiled. “Well, I'm glad my pout worked.” You giggle.

 

He chuckles.

 

Your stomach growls and you groan. “Nope. Not moving.”

 

He rolls his eyes and groans as he starts craving meat again. ‘ _ Not now _ !’

 

You cling to Jack. “You're craving meat, aren't you?”

 

He nods.

 

You groan. “God damn it!” You move and sit up.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It's fine. I'll get some food and we can eat and cuddle.”

 

He nods.

 

You walk to the kitchen.

 

He stretches, lethargic.

 

You see Avocato. “Hey.” He hands you your ring. “I take it you worked it out?” You put your ring on. “Yeah.”

 

His mind goes back to his dream.

 

You walk over and hug him. “I'm sorry. I'm the worst mate.” He pecks your lips. “No, you're not, now hush.” You giggle.

 

‘ _ I wonder if it really had been a dream at all _ .’

 

“He wants meat again.” Avocato hums. “Let's try beef this time.”

 

He hums, contemplating.

 

You both plate some raw beef. “Here. I gotta call Little Cato and see if he's ok.” You smile and peck his lips. “Tell him I'll call him soon, too.” You grab the plate and walk back to the room.

 

‘ _ If it really wasn't a dream, I know more about John than before _ .’

 

You walk into the room. “Hey, Hun.”

 

“Hey.”

 

You sit on the bed. “We thought maybe beef might be a little better.” You hand him the plate.

 

“Thanks.” He responds, taking the plate. He curls his nose at the raw meat, but picks it up and takes a bite anyway. Unlike with the sushi, he doesn't want to spit it out immediately. ‘ _ Guess the kits don't like their raw meat disguised by other things _ .’

 

You smile and kiss his cheek. “Better?”

 

He nods. “I might not like eating red meat raw, but the kits are happy.”

 

You nod. Your stomach growls. “Ugh, shoot! Forgot to get something.”

 

“You were just there!” He laughs.

 

“I forgot! I was worried about you!” You flop back onto the bed.

 

“You matter, too!”

 

You groan. “Baby, you're more important right now.”

 

“Not more important than you.”

 

You groan. “Fine, I'll get something.” You get up and walk out...again.

 

He nods, satisfied. He returns to his meat. “ _Ugh, the things I have to put up with during pregnancy_.’ He's thankful for being a Getexian due to his sharp fangs. ‘ _At least the kits are happy_.’ He groans as he's hit with a craving for a smoothie. He looks down at his still flat tummy and exclaims, exasperated, “Really? _Now_ you want a smoothie? Little ones, you have _horrible_ timing.”

 

You laugh, hearing him. “I'll make you one!”

 

“Thanks.”

 

You came back a little later. You have a plate of eggs and toast and a cup. “Here you go, handsome.”

 

“Thanks, beautiful.” He takes the cup and takes a sip. ‘ _ Mm, much better _ !’

 

You smile and sit down and eat.

 

He take another bite, splattering a bit of blood onto his chin. He doesn't notice, getting through the rest of this ordeal as quickly as possible.

 

You look over at him. “Hun, you got blood on your chin.” You wipe it away with your thumb.

He sighs, swallowing. “One of the reasons I like my meat cooked...less messy. Apparently, the kits don't care about if things are messy or not.”

 

You look at your thumb and lick it. “Eh, not bad.”

 

He rolls his eyes and drinks his smoothie.

 

You finish your food and set the plate on the nightstand. “What would you like to do today?” You asked.

 

He shrugs as he takes another bite.

 

“We could lay here all day or...go to the library or watch a movie. Anything you want.”

 

“As long as I'm with you, I don't really care.” He replies, _finally_ finishing his meat and washing it down with his smoothie.

 

You smile. “You seem to like the library.

 

“It was he best pace to get away from John.” He admits.

 

You kiss his cheek gently. “Let's go, then, but no falling this time.” You teased.

 

He sticks his tongue out at you. “I don't plan on hiding in any alcoves after what happened.”

 

You smile and bring him into a soft kiss.

 

He kisses you back.

 

“I missed that.” You mumbled.

 

He leans his head against yours and gurgles softly.

 

You smile. You loved that sound. You hold your hand up. “Got my ring back.”

 

He chuckles.

 

“And, it's not coming off.” You kiss his cheek then his nose.

 

He giggles as you kiss his nose.

 

You grin. “That was so cute.” You kiss his nose again.

 

He growls playfully. He hates that stupid word.

 

“But,” you kiss his cheek, “you're handsome.” You peck his lips. “Sexy.”

 

He gurgles and nuzzles you.

 

You smile. “Want to go to the library?”

 

He nods.

 

You stand up and hold out your hand for him to take.

 

He stands up and takes your hand.

 

You smile. “Let's go, my Prince.” You giggled and started walking.

 

He blushes at that.

 

You smile and walk to the library. “Like that nickname?”

 

“It's different.” He replies, blushing.

 

“Well, you should be treated like one.” You smiled and kissed his hand.

 

He smiles up at you widely.

 

You two walk to the library. “What would you like to read?”

 

He shrugs. “My tastes are eclectic.”

 

“Ah. It might be a little childish, but I like fairy tales.” You look at the books and gasp. “Oh...I haven't read this in a long time.” The title was  Beauty And The Beast .

 

He smiles at your choice. ‘ _That definitely feels familiar_.’ He looks around and decides to continue the book he'd started earlier. He was _not_ getting back into that alcove, so he used his Light to bring it down, grabbing it childishly.

 

You giggle, watching him. You open your book and sit down.

 

He settles in next to you and reads his.

 

You read yours and smile, feeling his warmth.

 

He immerses himself in the story of a young woman during the American Civil War.

 

You both read for hours. You close your book. “Finished.”

 

He chuckles, not looking up from his book. He was halfway through.

 

You lay your head down on his lap and snuggle into his stomach. “Having fun?”

 

He runs a hand through your hair absently. He hums a yes.

 

You sigh happily as he plays with your hair. You lay there in silence.

 

He shifts as he gets to a heartbreaking part.

 

You look up at him. “Are you ok?” You whispered.

 

He nods and tells you.

 

You smile. “Oh. I know how you feel, but I bet it gets better.”

 

He closes the book and sets it aside. He can't risk anymore stress right now.

 

You lay there on his lap. You look up at him and smile.

 

He combs through your hair and smiles down at you, letting his fangs show.

 

You close your eyes, smiling. “That feels really good…”

 

He chuckles and continues.

 

You smile. You rub his stomach in return.

 

He gurgles.

 

You smile. “I love that sound.”

 

He chuckles lightly.

 

You both lay there for a little while. “Think Avocato is worried about us? We haven't seen him in hours.”

 

He shrugs.

 

You laugh. “Should we check on him?”

 

He sighs. “I suppose so.”

 

You get up and stretch.

 

He rises too.

 

You grab his hand and walk out. You find Avocato on the couch.

 

His dream comes back to him. 

 

You smile. “Hey, Kitkat.” He raises a brow. “Hey.”

 

‘ _ Kitkat _ ?’ He bites his lip to keep from laughing.

 

“Sorry. We went to the library.” He smiles. “It's alright.”

 

‘ _ Telling him my dream can wait _ .’

 

“Missed you two, though.” You smiled and kiss his cheek.

 

He nuzzLes his neck and gurgles.

 

He pulls Jack into his lap. You sit down next to him and snuggle into his arm.

 

‘ _ Ok. I'm back to hating being a Getexian. It's too easy for anyone to move me _ .’

 

Avocato kisses Jack gently.

 

He pulls away. ‘ _ I can't fall back into this again _ !’ He maneuvers off of his lap to cuddle you.

 

Avocato's ears flatten. You sigh. You stand up and sit on Avocato's lap, holding Jack. “There. Now, we can all cuddle.”

 

He snuggles against you. ‘ _ I can't take anymore chances _ .’

 

You snuggle into Avocato. He wraps his arms around you both, purring.

 

He nuzzles you and gurgles his affection.

 

You smoke and kiss his head. Avocato purrs as he holds you two.

 

‘ _ I have to keep vigilant to make sure that I don't neglect her again _ .’

 

You lean down and whisper, “Now, don't neglect him now, too.”

 

He looks up and nuzzles you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book Jack reads is called "A Voice From The Border."


	74. Chapter 74

You smile and kiss him gently.

 

Jack kisses you back.

 

You pull away. “Now give Kitkat some kisses.”

 

He turns to kiss Avocato, quickly.

 

He smiles into the kiss, purring.

 

He gurgles in response.

 

You smile and kiss both of their cheeks.

 

He pulls away and nuzzles you.

 

Avocato sighs happily as you all cuddle.

 

He turns to nuzzle your neck.

 

He smiles. “I love you guys.”

 

“I love you both with my entire heart.”

 

You giggle and begin kissing his face.

 

He laughs lightly.

 

Avocato smiles, watching you kiss each other.

 

He reaches up to scratch an ear in hopes that he wouldn't feel left out.

 

He purrs. His tail wags.

 

He smiles fondly.

 

Avocato groans. “Can't feel my legs now.”

 

He wriggles out of your arms out of concern.

 

Avocato laughs. “Why don't we go to the bedroom and cuddle?”

 

He looks to you.

 

You nod. “Let's go.”

 

He nods back.

 

Avocato gets up and carries you both. “Woah!”

 

He squeaks in surprise.

 

“Oh my god, did you just squeak?” You asked as he carries you to the room.

 

He blushes and mumbles denials.

 

You laugh. “Cute.” Avocato lays you on the bed and cuddles you both.

 

“Not cute.” He mutters.

 

You kiss him. “Fine. You're sexy.”

 

He grins at you, flashing his fangs.

 

You blush. “Stop that…”

 

His smile instantly falls. ‘ _ Did I do something wrong _ ?’

 

You look at him. “Ah! I'm sorry! Just, your fangs and smile make me happy and I get all blushy.”

 

He nods in understanding.

 

You peck his lips. “And then I think about you marking me and...ugh,” you close your eyes, “it's weird.”

 

“It's not weird.” He replies softly.

 

You smile gently. “Alright.” Avocato hums in agreement.

 

He's still careful not to show his fangs.

 

Avocato shows his fangs and you blush. “Do you like mine?” Your ears turn red. “Y-Yes.”

 

He giggles, his control over his lips slipping.

 

You blush, seeing both of their fangs. “Guys…”

 

He clamps his hands over his mouth, ashamed 

 

Your eyes widen. “Jack, no!” You uncover his mouth. “Baby, I love your fangs.”

 

He mumbles that you'd told him to stop showing them.

 

“Well, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot.” You kiss him.

 

“You're not an idiot.”

 

“Yes, I am. I'm giving you mixed signals.” You kiss his cheek.

 

“That isn't your fault.”

 

You kiss his neck gently. “I'm sorry. I do this a lot, don't I?”

 

He nods, sheepish.

 

“I'm sorry, baby.” You begin kissing around his face and neck.

 

( **Sex scene here** )

 

He whimpers as you kiss his neck. ‘ _I have_ got _to keep it covered_.’

 

You smile. “Do you forgive me?”

 

He nods. “Always, my darling, always.”

 

You smile gently. Avocato kisses your neck. You gasp as you feel his fangs.

 

He squirms away to give you two room. ‘ _ They need to interact with each other more and less with me _ .’

 

You whimper as he nibbles your neck. “A-Avo…”

 

He leans back onto his hands, content to watch.

 

Avocato lightly touches your leg as he marks you with hickeys.

 

He bites his lip as he watches, his pussy starting to throb.

 

Avocato whispers sweet nothing's in your ear as he slips your pants and panties off.

 

He squeezes his legs together.

 

He spreads your legs and slowly fingers you. “Like that, baby?” You nod, biting your lip.

 

He wants more than anything to touch himself, but he restrains himself. ‘ _ I know Avocato doesn't like it when I do. He's said it often enough _ .’

 

You look at Jack. “B-Baby, touch yourself if you-ah!” You cry out as Avocato shoves his fingers deep.

 

He bites his lip and shakes his head, status of Avocato.

 

“P-please, baby...You need relief too.” Avocato nods as he fingers you. “O-oh fuck!”

 

He's torn. ‘ _ Avocato's praised me for not touching myself in the past, my Getexian instincts are telling me that means that he doesn't want me to ever touch myself there, yet he's agreeing now _ ?’

 

Avocato pulls his pants down. “You can touch yourself, Jack.”

 

He bites his lip but obeys. He doesn't want to upset him by refusing. He slips a hand under his robe and traces his slit.

 

Avocato takes his cock out and slips his tip into you. “Good boy, Jack.” You moan.

 

He whimpers at the praise. He teases his fingers in his slick folds, avoiding where he really wants them.

 

Avocato pushes his cock inside you. You whimper, spreading your legs wider. You felt every nub hitting your walls.

 

He grazes his clit, gasping and tossing his head back.

 

You moan as he thrusts into you. “Avo!” He growls and bites your neck. You turn to head and watch Jack.

 

He slips a finger into his pussy. He moans at the feeling.

 

You cry out and grip the sheets as Avocato pounds into you.

 

He locates his g-spot and rubs it gently, teasing. He whimpers.

 

“That feel good, Jack? Playing with your little pussy?” He hits your g-spot and you scream.

 

“Yes! Feels so good!” He whines as he teases his g-spot.

 

Avocato grunts as he pounds into you. You cry out as you cum.

 

He adds a second finger and moves them slowly.

 

Avocato pulls out of you and cums on your stomach. You pant, looking at Jack.

 

He pulls his fingers out and sucks on them, relishing the taste, as his robe falls back into place.

 

“D-Did you cum?” You asked, panting.

 

He shakes his head. He had only been watching the show, not actively participating.

 

You smile. “Come here, baby. Let us help you.”

 

He's uncertain. “I'm fine.”

 

Avocato picks him up. “Come on, baby. We want you to feel good, too.”

 

He shakes his head. He doesn't feel he deserved it after going against his earlier words, despite him saying that it was ok to touch himself.

 

Avocato growls and pushes his cock in.

 

He gasps at the sudden stretch.

 

He grins and roughly thrusts into him. “You have a hard time listening, don't you?”

 

He whimpers as his nubs hit all of the right places.

 

“You're going to cum, and you're going to like it!” He growls.

 

His eyes widen as he says that.

 

He pushes him down onto his hands and knees and pounds into him.

 

He screams as he's pounded into from behind. His nubs hit his g-spot at a different angle than normal. “Kepoog Launk!” He cries out, tears in his eyes from how good it feels.

 

“You going to cum, slut?” He growls and thrusts harder.

 

That word reverberates in his mind. ‘ _ John...He called me that, too _ .’ He wants to safeword, but he doesn't want to anger Avocato even more, so he focuses on the sensation of him pounding into him. He shudders as he cums hard on his cock and cries out as he does.

 

Avocato growls as he pulls out.

 

( **Safe now** )

 

He turns to him. ‘ _ Did I do something wrong, somehow _ ?’

 

He pants, looking at him. You look at Jack, worried. “Avocato, I think you went too far.”

 

He shakes his head urgently.

 

You crawl over to Jack. “Are you sure? You could have used the safeword.” You cup his cheek and wipe his tears.

 

He admits that he'd wanted to, why, and why he didn't.

 

Avocato's ears flatten. “Baby, I would never be mad.”

 

He looks away, ashamed.

 

You and Avocato nuzzle his head. “We're sorry, baby.”

 

He admits that he'd liked it up until the part where Avocato called him a slut while growling. The growling makes him sound mad...which reminded him of when John had called him that before Xavier was born.

 

Avocato kisses his cheek. “Are you mad at me?”

 

“No! Never! I could never be mad at you. Scared at times...but never mad.”

 

His ears flatten. ‘ _ That is worse _ .’ “Jack…”

 

He gurgles and nuzzles him.

 

He covers him in sweet kisses. “I don't ever want to scare you.” You nod and kiss the back of his neck.

 

‘ _ Kind of hard with my past...that reminds me _ .’ He tells him about the dream he had about John.

 

“Huh...alright then? I guess that's one way to make up.”

 

He shrugs.

 

Avocato kisses his head. “Are you sure you're ok?”

 

“I will be.

 

Avocato lays down and pulls Jack on top of him. You snuggle next to him.

 

He sighs and relaxes against him.

 

He purrs, lulling Jack to sleep.

 

His eyes slip closed and he smiles as he falls asleep.


	75. Chapter 75

John looks around. “Oh, great.” He mumbles.

 

Jack groans. ‘ _ Now what _ ?’

 

John sees Jack. “Ok, now what?”

 

He shrugs. “This is _really_ getting weird.”

 

“Yeah, you think?” He sits down. “But, we might as well talk. Did you work things out?”

 

He smiles. “Kind of.” He tells him what happened after he woke up on his end...everything.

 

“Oh…” He sighs. “Look...I'm sorry I said that.”

 

“You're right, though.” He replies softly.

 

“No, you're not, Jack.”

 

He points out blankly, “I got pregnant... _ twice _ !”

 

“So? Doesn't mean anything. You just want a family, right?” He asks.

 

He nods.

 

“So, you're not a slut. If anyone is, I am.”

 

He almost doesn't dispute that, but he responds anyway, “No, you're not.”

 

He rolls his eyes. “Uh huh. Now, stop lying.”

 

He cracks a smile, forgetting to keep his fangs covered.

 

He smiles. “I see you're showing your fangs now.”

 

He looks away, hiding them, as he gathers himself.

 

He sighs. “I'm sorry I made you...made you hide yourself.”

 

He turns back to him in shock.

 

“It was wrong...and I can't tell you how sorry I am.

 

He shrugs again. “I brought it on myself.”

 

“No, you didn't, stop blaming yourself.” He says. He sighs. “Gary once asked what you looked like, and I showed him a picture. He thought you were so cool.”

 

He brightens at that. ‘ _ Really _ ?’ “He said that?”

 

“Yeah! You were all he talked about! He drew pictures, too!”

 

‘ _ Why'd he never let me meet him...or even show me a picture of Gary _ ?’

 

“I guess I got jealous.” He rubs the back of his head. “Not your fault, though. I think he thought you were some superhero or something.”

 

“Really? He thought that? Why?”

 

“I'm not sure. I didn't ask.” He sighs. “He wanted to meet you, but I was afraid he would push me to the side.”

 

“John, I'm sure he wouldn't have done that. You're his father. I'm sure he loves you.”

 

“I guess we both have insecurities.” He says.

 

He snorts. “That's an understatement.”

 

He laughs. “Yeah…” He goes silent.

 

He bites his lip and mutters in Getexian, “I guess we're both pretty messed up.”

 

“Yes, we are.” He agrees, understanding him.

 

“When did you learn Getexian? You hated everything about my culture.”

 

“I acted like I did.” He corrected. “But, I like learning new cultures, so I studied yours in my free time.”

 

He rubs an arm absently.

 

He lays his head on his knees. Tears slowly fall.

 

He looks at him in concern.

 

He sniffs and wipes his cheek. “I miss her…”

 

He tentatively reaches out a hand and rubs his back.

 

He sniffs and looks at him. “I miss having my son run to me when I get home. He's always so sad now.”

 

“That's understandable.”

 

He nods and sighs. “I want things to go back to what they were.”

 

He hums in acknowledgement.

 

He hides his face in his knees. “I'm a terrible person.”

 

“No, you're not.”

 

He looks up at him. “I did so many things to you…”

 

He shrugs, dismissive.

 

He sighs and wipes his eyes. “You have to stop doing that.”

 

He pulls back.

 

“Stop acting like everything is ok. Stop acting like you deserved it.”

 

“You said so yourself that you started pushing back because I didn't leave well enough alone.”

 

John sighs. “Doesn't mean you deserved it. You were just trying to be a friend.”

 

He sighs back. “Fat lot of good that did me.”

 

John sighs. “Look, we both have problems and we need to work them out.

 

“Unlike you, John, I'm beyond redemption.”

 

“Um, I don't know if you noticed, but you've changed. You have a family!”

 

He reminds him about the things he's done since meeting you. “I haven't changed.”

 

“You did it to protect them, didn't you?” He asks.

 

“That doesn't excuse what I've done.”

 

“Still, you did it to save your family. I see nothing wrong with that.”

 

He admits everything he's done since receiving his powers up until he met you. “I became worse than you.”

 

He sighs. “But you've changed. Can't you see that?”

 

He shakes his head.

 

He picks Jack up and puts him on his lap. “The ‘Lord Commander’ would kill me if I did this.”

 

He panics. ‘ _ Way too close for comfort _ .’ “For good reason!”

 

“But, are you going to kill me?” He asks.

 

“Killing you in a dreamscape wouldn't help. In my time, you're already dead.”

 

“True, but you're going to have to try harder to convince me you're bad.”

 

“How about that I put my unborn child in jeopardy by using my powers on you. I had been told to restrict my Light to small thing's and only twice a day. That was far more room what I'd been told that I could do.” He reveals.

 

He stares at him. “Ok, you're an idiot. That's what you are.”

 

He looks away.

 

He sighs. “Is he ok?” He asks.

 

“Yes. Xavier's fine, thankfully.”

 

He smiles. “That's good.

 

He nods.

 

He groans. “How long are we going to be here now?”

 

He shrugs. “No idea.” A thought occurs to him and he softly adds, “I'm sorry for calling you a womanizer and setting out to scare you...twice.”

 

He laughs. “Ah, right. Those scares? They were kinda funny, I will admit that.” He sighs. “Yes, I am a womanizer and I know that I need to stop.”

 

He giggles and replies, “You sober was funnier.” His laughter stops as he regards that. He tells him that Gary crashed in front of the palace in his timeline and tried flirting with you.

 

He laughs. “That's my boy!”

 

He deadpans, “Unfortunately. I recognized him as your son before he even revealed his name.”

 

“Ah.” He says.

 

He bites his lip, unsure what to say.

 

“Is he ok?” He asks.

 

“Yeah. He's fine. Apparently, he inherited your hard head.” He teases.

 

He laughs. “Really now?”

 

He tells him what the doctor had told him.

 

“Wow, he really did. Where is he now?”

 

“Back in my time.” He tells him about your mission.

 

“Oh.” He looks down, sad.

 

“What's wrong?” He asks, concerned, before he can stop himself.

 

“It's all my fault. I've made you this way…”

 

“I shouldn't have provoked you so much.”

 

“I shouldn't have hurt you.” He cups his cheek. “Can you ever forgive me?” He waited for rejection.

 

“I always forgave you, John.”

 

John smirks and brings him into a hug.

 

He hugs him back.

 

He smiles. “We must be in a deep sleep, huh?” He rubs his back.

 

He mumbles that a good orgasm can do that.

 

His eyes widen. “I'm sorry, what?”

 

He blushes at what he's just said and shakes his head.

 

“Jesus, you're kinky.” He teases.

 

“Oh, like you're much better!” He teases back.

 

He grins. “I'm sorry, I don't think I ever passed out from cumming.” He teases back.

 

That sobers him as his mind flickers to you.

 

He looks at him. “Did I go too far? I was only teasing.”

 

“I know you were.” He tells him about the time he'd made you cum six times and you passing out and what had led to it.

 

“Jesus! What are you guys into?” He asks.

 

“All sorts of things it seems.”

 

He laughs. “Alright, then. But, she seems fine now?”

 

He nods. “I'm constantly worried about hurting her during. She likes when I get rough, but...it scares me how far I go.”

 

“Do you guys have a safeword?” He asks.

 

He nods. “Time.”

 

“Time?” He asks.

 

He shrugs. “It's how we met.”

 

“Ah. Well, if she doesn't use the safeword, I think she's ok.” He states.

 

He reminds him that he'd wanted to safeword but didn't want to anger Avocato when he growled and called him a slut.

 

“Jack, they love you, I can see that. I mean, YN threatened to have Avocato break my neck.” He chuckles. “They won't be angry, mostly worried.”

 

“I guess a part of me is still scared of a repeat.”

 

He looks at him sadly. “I'm sorry.”

 

“It's ok.”

 

“No, it's not. I caused you to not even trust your wife and mate.”

 

“It's not your fault. It's mine.”

 

“How is it your fault?”

 

“I let what happened take control of my life.”

 

“You've been through a lot, so I can see why.” He gently takes his hand. “I care about you, Jack, more than you know. And, honestly, if dying would make you better, I would do it.”

 

He blushes. ‘ _ He really means that _ ?’

 

He smiles. “There's my Jack.”

 

He smiles back.

 

He cups his cheek gently, smiling. “What I said, I truly meant it.”

 

He sighs and gurgles.

 

He blushes. “What was that?” ‘ _ That was adorable _ .’

 

He blushes too. “It's kinda like a purr with Getexians. It symbolizes trust.” He explains.

 

He smiles. “It's adorable.”

 

He blushes harder.

 

He lifts Jack's face up. “You know,” he starts, “I think I used to have a crush on you.”

 

He looks at him in shock. ‘ _ Like the duo we are visiting _ ?’

 

He smiles gently. “But, you deserved someone better, and you found them.”

 

He smiles fondly at the mention of you and Avocato.

 

“And, I'm happy for you. And, I guess, my heart broke when I found out my Jack, in the future, would be with someone else.

 

He almost points out that if he wasn't such a jerk, he'd have a shot with his past self, but he doesn't.

 

“And, I know it's my fault.” He rubs his thumb on his cheek.

 

He leans against his touch.

 

“Wonder if you can feel me touching you in the real world.” He asks out loud.

 

He laughs once. “Probably.”

 

He smiles. He was getting ideas in his head, but he didn't want to scare him away.

 

He notices his eyes darken. He's only seen that look once before. He blushes. “W-what are you thinking?”

 

“Many things…” He leans down.

 

‘ _ Is he really going to _ ?’

 

He places his lips against his softly.

 

( **Sex scene here** )

 

His eyes slip closed. ‘ _ His lips feel so soft against mine _ .’

 

He pulls him close, kissing him. He wasn't even sure if this was real, so he was going full out.

 

He moans softly.

 

He smirks against the kiss and trails his hand down to his cute butt and gropes it gently.

 

He squeaks in surprise.

 

Taking the chance, he slips his tongue into his mouth.

 

He gasps as his tongue slips into his mouth.

 

He plays with his tongue, fighting for dominance. He slips his hand under his robe.

 

‘ _ Uh uh. Not happening so easily _ .’ He tangles his tongue with his, employing the same forces he uses with Avocato.

 

He moans gently. ‘ _ So, he's going to play it like that, huh _ ?’ He trails his hand up and touches his slit, remembering the transformation oil.

 

‘ _ Thankfully, I'm good at blocking things out _ .’ He ignored his hand on his slit to focus on dominating his tongue.

 

He slowly inserts a finger. ‘ _ God, he is warm and tight _ !’

 

He bites back the groan at him slipping a finger into him as he continues to fight his tongue with his.

 

He groans and fights back, thrusting his finger gently.

 

He splits his concentration to writhes against his finger and attempts to force John's tongue into submission.

 

He smirks and fights harder and slips another finger in, thrusting it.

 

He gasps, momentarily distracted.

 

He dominates Jack's mouth for a bit before pulling away. Saliva connected their lips together.

 

He pants as he growls, “Dirty play!”

 

He smirks. “I don't see you complaining.” He wriggles his fingers.

 

He moans as his fingers wriggle inside him. “Launk.” He whimpers.

 

He slowly scissors him, stretching him out. “Do you want me to stop?”

 

He shakes his head as he whines.

 

“Just use the safeword if you want to stop. Ok?” He says, scissoring him.

 

“Ok.” He whimpers.

 

He adds another finger and begins kissing his neck.

 

He gasps and moans, turning his head to give him more room.

 

He smirks and gently bites as he fingers him.

 

He groans as he bites his neck. “Kepo.” He whines.

 

He pulls away and gently pulls his fingers out. He looks at his fingers before licking them. ‘ _ Oh my god, he tastes amazing _ !’

 

He pants and looks up at him.

 

He sucks on his fingers for a moment before tugging his pants down, showing his thick cock.

 

Cheeky, he maneuvers to take his cock into his mouth. ‘ _ It's different from Avocato's, but still similar _ .’ He engulfs his cock halfway into his mouth and hums.

 

He stares at him, wide-eyed. ‘ _ He took it like it was nothing _ !’ John moans, trying to thrust his hips.

 

He wriggles his tongue and bobs his head as he looks up at him.

 

“Fuck...Jack, your mouth feels amazing.” He rolls his head back, moaning.

 

He chuckles as he lifts a hand to cup his sack and rubs a finger along the back, almost on his perineum.

 

He gasps. ‘ _ How the hell does that feel good _ ?’

 

He pulls off of him as the need for air presses at him.

 

He pants and looks down at him. His lips were red and swollen from his cock.

 

He meets his gaze.

 

He lays on the ground, on his side, and grabs Jack. He lays him on his side and presses his tip against his slit.

 

He bites his lip as he feels his tip.

 

He slowly pushed it in and stops, letting him get used to him. “You ok, Jack?” He whispers in Getexian.

 

He nods.

 

He slowly pushes in, listening carefully for the safeword.

 

He whines as he presses into him. ‘ _ He's so big compared to my size. Why did I have to be born a Getexian _ ?’

 

He stops, hearing the whine. “Do you want to stop?” He asks in Getexian, hoping to soothe him.

 

He shakes his head and responds in Getexian, “No, I'll be ok. It just takes a bit to adjust. I hate being a Getexian sometimes.”

 

He smiles and kisses his shoulder. “Take as long as you need.” He responds in Getexian. He doesn't move a muscle.

 

He nods and focuses on breathing.

 

He trails his hand down and rubs his clit, hoping to help aid him.

 

He gasps and tosses his head back as pleasure spikes.

 

He slowly pushes more in, stopping inch by inch, lying Jack take a minute. He did not want to hurt him...again.

 

He groans as he moves in him.

 

He whispers sweet nothing's in his ear as he watches his cock slide in to the hilt.

 

He feels so full.

 

He doesn't move, waiting for Jack's word. He wanted to pound into him so bad. He was tight and so warm.

 

Finally, he nods that he's ready.

 

He kisses his neck and begins to thrust into his soaking pussy.

 

He moans as he moves in him. “Kepoog Clous!” He murmurs.

 

He grins, feeling his tightness. “Can I go faster?” He asks, mumbling.

 

“Epek.” He whines.

 

He nods and begins to fasten his pace. He moans, hiding his face in Jack's back.

 

He moves back onto him. ‘ _ Ok. Not liking being on my side. It pins my hips down and I can't get proper leverage _ .’

 

He sits up, pulling his cock out, and picks Jack up. He turns Jack facing him and slips his cock inside. He grabs his ass and helps him bounce on his cock.

 

He rolls his hips and clenches on him. ‘ _ Oh...much better _ !’ He tosses his head back and moans.

 

John moans and makes him bounce faster on his cock. “F-fuck! Do that again...please!”

 

He's too happy to comply and he aims for his g-spot.

 

He thrusts deep, groaning, hitting Jack's spot right on.

 

“Kepohu Fomo!” He groans.

 

John reaches down as he bounces and rubs his clit. John could only hear skin slapping and Jack's cries.

 

He whimpers as he gets close. He bites his lip to keep himself from cumming.

 

John feels him tighten. “Don't hold back, ok? Cum for me.” He whispers in Getexian in a husky voice.

 

He cries out as he sees stars and cums hard.

 

John stops and pulls out, not wanting to overstimulate him.

 

He pants and looks up at him. ‘ _ He didn't cum _ .’

 

John cups his cheek. “You ok?”

 

He nods.

 

He smiles. “Good.” He moves to stand.

 

He uses his Light to keep him in place. ‘ _ Uh uh. I try to make sure that those I have sex with get to cum _ .’ He maneuvers so he can take him back into his mouth and suck on him, tasting himself on his cock.

 

He gasps. “J-jack?!” ‘ _ What is he doing?! Isn't he tired and sore _ ?’

 

He hums his mother's Iullaby as he bobs his head and wriggles his tongue.

 

He moans and gently thrusts his hips.

 

He dips a hand to his pussy to slick his fingers before moving it to John's asshole, teasing gently.

 

He gasps. ‘ _ What the _ ?!’

 

He looks up at him. ‘ _ Is this ok _ ?’

 

He bites his lip and nods, telling him to go ahead. ‘ _ I would be lying if I said that I don't think about trying to play down there _ .’

 

He slips his finger in, starting with just the tip. He wriggles his tongue and sucks on his cock.

 

He moans at the pleasure and the weird feeling.

 

He gently moves his finger, sliding more into him on each thrust.

 

He pants, feeling the new pleasure. “So good…”

 

He chuckles as he slowly moves his fingers, searching for that sweet spot.

 

He cries out as Jack brushes it.

 

He stops and rubs that same spot to be sure.

 

His body shakes at each rub. He began swearing in Getexian.

 

He commits the location to memory and withdraws his finger and slips in a second alongside the first and eases them in. He pulls off of his cock as the need for air grows too urgent but licks his tip.

 

“F-fuck, Jack! Y-you didn't have to do this!” He feels weak from all of the pleasure but doesn't complain.

 

He hums and moves his fingers to rub his spot. “Oh...but I did. I don't like it when my partners don't cum when I do. I find it rude to ignore their needs.” He purrs, allowing his alter ego to take over.

 

He blushes as he moans. He was so close.

 

He rubs harder as he takes his tip back into his mouth and allows his dull teeth to barely graze his underside to experiment.

 

“J-jack!” He yells out, moaning.

 

He looks up at him. ‘ _ Was that ok _ ?’

 

“D-Don't stop. I'm so close.” He whimpers. ‘ _ Wait, did I just hear myself whimper _ ?’

 

‘ _ Hmm. I'll have to try that with Avocato sometime _ .’ He grazes him again, a little closer, being careful not to nick him accidentally.

 

“Jack! I'm going to cum!” He warns, trying to pull away, but he couldn't move.

 

He hums encouragingly.

 

John cums, sending his thick seed down Jack's throat.

 

He pulls away as the last drops hit his tongue. ‘ _ Hmm...not bad _ .’ He swallows and licks his lips for any remnants as he releases him from his Light.

 

( **Safe now** )

 

John drops to his knees and pants. “H-holy…”

 

“Was that ok?”

 

He looks up at Jack. “Ok? That was freaking amazing!” He praises.

 

He blushes with pride.

 

He smiles, gently. “Jesus, you know how to use that mouth.”

 

“I get a good deal of practice with Avocato. The teeth grazing thing is brand new.”

 

“That was amazing.” He looks at his hand. It was starting to disappear. “Looks like I'm waking up.”

 

He smiles at the praise. “Want me to give Gary your regards?”

 

He smiles. “Yes, please. And could you tell Avocato and YN I'm sorry?” He asks.

 

He nods.

 

He smiles. “Thanks, Jack. Hope we see each other again.” He disappears.

 

He sighs happily, waking up.


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a little communication mix-up with me and my collaborator with Avocato...so I got the idea to just...roll with it which results in Ventrexians being able to hear their mate's thoughts as the bond gets stronger.

You and Avocato have an arm around Jack as you sleep.

 

Jack looks at you both, feeling very loved. He gurgles a bit.

 

You slowly wake up. You yawn. “Hey, handsome.”

 

He turns to you and nuzzles you. “Hey, beautiful.”

 

You smiled, gently. Dark rings were under your eyes.

 

He looks at you in concern.

 

“Everything ok?” You asked.

 

“I should be asking you that. There's dark circles under your eyes.”

 

You smile, gently. “I'm fine.” That was far from the truth.

 

He raises an eyebrow. “YN...don't lie to me.”

 

“I'm not.” You say, looking away.

 

He warns, “YN, if you don't tell me what's wrong, I'm finding out myself. You know what I can do. Either way, I'm finding out.”

 

You look back at him. “Jack, I said I'm fine. Promise.” You put on a fake smile.

 

He sighs and uses his Light to probe into your mind while you make eye contact, delving to your most recent dream first.

 

Your eyes roll back and you fall onto the bed. As he enters your mind, your recent dream plays like a movie. Jack was standing there, talking to you.

 

He tunes in to the dream.

 

_ “What do you mean?” You ask, tears falling. “You heard me. I. Don't. Love. You.” Jack sneers. _

 

His heart breaks, hearing his dream double say that. He can't interfere with the dream because it's just that, a formation of your subconscious.

 

_ “B-but, I thought…” Jack sneers. “Get it through your thick skull. No one will love you.” You step forward. “Jack, please!” He lifts you up with his Light. _

 

His gut tightens as he watches.

 

_ You gasp as air leaves your throat. Your neck is snapped roughly to the side and you fall, limp. Your eyes have a cold, dead stare _ . The dream ends.

 

He pulls out of your mind in horror. He nudges Avocato with his foot to wake him up. He's going to need his help with this. “YN...that isn't how I feel about you. You know that, right? I love you. Avocato and I both love you with our entire hearts.”

 

Avocato wakes up and listens. You lay there, tears falling.

 

“I would _never_ say those things to you. That's not the way I feel about you. Of _course_ I love you...so does Avocato.” He consoles, maneuvering so you're I the middle, and he cuddles against you.

 

“I'm sorry! I know you both love me!” You cover your face, sobbing.

 

He briefly tells Avocato what happened to catch him up.

 

His eyes widen. “I-i know I should be happy, but there's still doubts!”

 

“I know exactly how you feel. I'm scared everyday that you're going to wake up and decide that you don't love me anymore and leave me.”

 

You turn to him. “I-i would never leave you.” You wipe your cheeks.

 

He glances at Avocato, asking silently for him to input something before focusing back on you. “That doesn't mean I don't think it from time to time. I know you love me, but I still fear that happening. It's why I panicked earlier when you got upset because I didn't want you to pamper me.”

 

You look up at him, sad. “I-I'm sorry...I didn't want you to see that dream...especially the last part.” Avocato crawls over and hugs you gently. You sniffed, trying to hold back your sobs. “It's ok, baby. It's normal to have doubts from time to time, but it's not good to bottle it up.”

 

He shakes his head in agreement. “I've tried keeping it all inside. All that does is eat you up and build up until you want to explode. It's not a good feeling to have, my darling.”

 

You sniff and nod. “O-ok.”

 

“What else is troubling you?” He asks, concerned.

 

“Am...Am I good enough?” You asked.

 

He's shocked at your question. “YN, you're more than good enough.”

 

“I don't feel like it. Like...Am I a good lover...a good mother?” ‘ _ I miss my babies _ .’

 

“Of course, you are! One of the best I've ever had. As far as being a good mother...you tell me, Little Cato adored you right from the start.”

 

You smiled, small. Your cheeks were dusted with a light blush.

 

He looks at Avocato to add _something_...anything.

 

He kisses your head. “Everyday, Little Cato will tell me how amazing you are. When he showed me the bunny you made him, he had stars in his eyes. You are the best mate I could ever ask for. You don't judge, and you care about Jack's and my happiness first.”

 

He tacks on, “I may doubt where I stand with him, but you shouldn't. He loves you...so much so that he considers you his mom.”

 

You slowly nod. “Hey, Jack, have you noticed that she mostly takes care of us but never herself?”

 

He nods.

 

“I think it's our turn to take care of her.” Avocato states. “Guys, no. You don't have to.”

 

He allows his alter ego to take over as he purrs, “Oh, but we want to.”

 

You blushed. “B-but…” You didn't feel like you deserved it.

 

He shushes you and nuzzles behind your ear.

 

You blush as you feel his touch. Avocato kisses your cheek, gently.

 

“You always take care of me when in feeling bad about myself or stressed. It's my turn to take care of you.” He murmurs into your ear.

 

You blush, feeling his breath. “But...but, I don't deserve it.”

 

He kisses just beneath your ear and replies, “Stop, of course you do.”

 

You whimper. “But, I-!” Avocato kisses you.

 

He nuzzles your neck on your mark.

 

Avocato pulls away. “You deserve everything.” Your face is pure red.

 

He nods as he kisses where he's just nuzzled.

 

You blush. “Ok…” You say, finally agreeing.

 

( **Sex scene here** )

 

He grins as he sucks your neck.

 

You gasp at the feeling. “J-jack…”

 

He laps at where he's sucking.

 

Avocato kisses down to your stomach. You blush.

 

He moves his sucking off of your mark and bites down on the other side, gently.

 

You moan, rolling your head to the side. “G-guys, you don't have to…”

 

He chuckles and pulls away long enough to reply, slipping into his alter ego, “I told you before, my little dove, that we want to. Are you going to deny us what we want?”

 

You blush. “N-no.” You bite your lip, looking away.

 

He purrs, “Such a good little slave.” He nuzzles your collarbone before sucking.

 

You moan. Avocato pulls your shorts down. You're clearly turned on, but you still argue, “G-guys, really! I'm ok!”

 

He pulls away and admonishes, “Ah, ah, ah! Be a good girl for your masters.”

 

“But…” ‘ _ I just don't know when to stop _ .’

 

He hums, feigning disappointment as he includes Avocato, “It seems that our little slave is unappreciative of our generosity, Avocato. What ever shall we do?” He asks the last part dramatically.

 

“We should punish her...starting with shutting her up.” He smirks.

 

He breaks character long enough to say that you should snap your fingers three times if it gets to be too much while you're gagged before purring, “Excellent idea! Hmm. How about using her panties?”

 

Avocato takes your soaking pants off and balls them up. “Open up slave.” He grabs your cheeks and squeezes them, making you open your mouth. He shoves them in, making you taste yourself.

 

He chuckles as he watches.

 

You try talking against them, but only muffles come out. You blush as you taste your lust on the fabric.

 

“Now, then...what should her punishment be?” He purrs.

 

“We did say we were going to take care of her. Should we fuck both of her little holes?”

 

“Hmm...tempting.” ‘ _ except for the fact that I don't think we brought any of our toys, so I'm stuck with fingers or my mouth _ .’

 

Avocato's ears flick, hearing your voice. ‘ _ How is this possible _ ?’ ‘ _ Damn it! I should have told them I brought the toys _ .’

 

He sees his ears flick. ‘ _ Ok, that's way too adorable _ !’ He almost breaks character to coo.

 

Avocato grins. “I'll be right back.” Avocato walks out of the room.

 

He sits back onto his knees. ‘ _ Where the Clous is he going _ ?’

 

He walks back a few minutes later, holding the sex toys, including a paddle. Your eyes widen. ‘ _ How did he know _ ?’

 

His eyes widen too. ‘ _ Woah...who brought the toys? I'm glad they're here, but wow _ !’

 

“YN brought them.” He sets them on the bed. “Which one do you want to use on our little slave?”

 

‘ _ The clit bead… _ ’ “The strap-on.”

 

Avocato's ears flick. He picks up the clit bed and smirks. “This one, huh?” He straps it to your clit. You moan.

 

‘ _ How the Kepoog Clous? Did he just...woah! Hmm...maybe I should test my telepathic powers to induce multiple orgasms...starting with Avocato _ .’

 

Avocato turns the bead on to medium. You throw your head back. He picks up the paddle. “How about a little pain and pleasure?”

 

He hums his agreement. He mentally notes to try getting him to use that paddle on him another time...maybe after a game of Cat And Mouse where he actually  _ tries _ to shake him off. ‘ _ Would he throw me over his shoulder like he did with YN when she got out of bed after Jaden was born _ ?’

 

Avocato flips you over and places the paddle over your cheek. He lifts it up and whacks it. Your eyes widen and you cry out against your panties.

 

He watches, biting his lip. ‘ _ They both look so good like this _ .’

 

You cry out as he spanks each cheek, turning them bright red. The bead buzzes against your clit.

 

‘ _ She's going to have trouble sitting. I can tell _ .’

 

Avocato chuckles, hearing his thought. He stops, giving you a rest.

 

‘ _ I wonder if he likes having his belly scratched, like a cat does _ .’

 

He blushes, hearing his thought. “Yes, I do.” He mumbles. He turns you over.

 

He raises an eyebrow. ‘ _ Could I be right _ ?’

 

You look up at Avocato. Your cheeks are red and there's tears in your eyes. All that could be heard was the buzzing of the clit bead. “Hmm...what next?”

 

He wants to comfort you, but he knows he has to wait until you've cum. Instead, he changes his desires to wanting to suck on your breasts. He hasn't done that in a while. He chuckles, dismissing it. “What do you suggest?”

 

He smirks, hearing his thoughts. “I bet she's still lactating. Why don't you have a taste of her breasts, sir?”

 

He blushes lightly. ‘ _I can_ not _get used to that fast enough_.’ He briefly considers that he won't be able to hide things from him anymore...not that he's ever been able to before. He responds, “Marvelous idea!”

 

He smirks and lifts your shirt up, showing your swollen peaks.

 

He nuzzles the underside of one before latching on and sucking.

 

You moan against the fabric, watching as he drinks your milk. You try saying something.

 

‘ _ Mm, still so good. I feel bad that the other breast is being neglected _ .’

 

Avocato leans down and takes the other into his mouth, suckling.

 

He closes his eyes as he drinks from you.

 

You moan as they both drink from you. ‘ _ Those are for my babies _ !’

 

‘ _ Her milk tastes so sweet _ .’

 

Avocato pulls away, chuckling. “They're for us, now, slave.” You blush. ‘ _ Wait, can he hear my thoughts _ ?’

 

‘ _ Huh...guess he can hear her, too. Must be a Ventrexian bond thing _ .’ He pulls away after drinking you dry and licking the remnants from your nipple.

 

You blush and look away as they pull off. “What next, sir?” Avocato asks.

 

He considers your consensual rape session...except with Avocato taking your mouth and him taking your pussy. “Hmm. That idea to use both of her little holes has merit.”

 

He smirks. “Of course, sir.” He takes the panties out of your mouth. “W-what are you going to do?” Avocato takes his cock out.

 

He holds back a snort. ‘ _That's_ got _to be sending mixed messages_.’ Still, he locates the strap-on and slips it on.

 

Avocato presses his tip against your lips. “Open up.” You keep your mouth shut.

 

Grinning, mischievously, he slips two fingers into your dripping pussy and rub your g-spot.

 

You gasp, opening your mouth. Avocato slips his cock in. “Now, be good and suck.”

 

‘ _ Yes! Thought that would work _ .’ He cheers in his head for knowing the best way to get your mouth open before focusing on positioning the strap-on at your pussy and slipping it in.

 

You moan around Avocato's cock. He grins and turns the bead higher.

 

He rocks into you, getting you used to the dildo. ‘ _ I miss having a cock, yet...I like having a pussy, too. Ugh...why couldn't I have been born a hermaphrodite _ ?’

 

Avocato trusts his cock into your mouth. Tears fall as he almost chokes you. You wriggle your hips, begging for more.

 

He thrusts into you, building a steady pace.

 

Avocato grins, hearing his thought. “That's an oil that can change you into one.”

 

He blushes. ‘ _Launk! I keep forgetting that he can hear my thoughts. I've_ got _to get control of that_.’

 

You moan and shake at all of the pleasure. It was so much.

 

He builds up in force.

 

You cry out as you're cumming already.

 

He pulls the dildo out, not wanting to overstimulate you.

 

Avocato pulls out of your mouth to let you breathe, but the bead is still buzzing. “ **Time** !”

 

( **Safe now** )

 

He reaches forward to switch the bead off immediately.

 

Avocato looks at you, worried. “Are you ok?” You slowly nod, tears falling. Your body shakes.

 

‘ _ Titans, did we go too far _ ?’ He sits back on his knees.

 

You lay there, breathing heavily. You just wanted to take a bath and pass out for...like, three days.

 

He looks to Avocato. ‘ _ I need eye contact to use my telepathy, his seems to be free reign _ .’

 

He looks over, raising a brow, connecting his eyes with him.

 

‘ _ How is she faring _ ?’

 

“She's tired and wants a bath.” Avocato answers.

 

He nods and gets up, removing the strap-on and letting his robe fall back into place. He sets to draw you a bath, using F/S bubble bath.

 

Avocato picks you up and walks to the bathroom.

 

He tests to make sure the water's not too hot. It's perfect!

 

Avocato gently places you in it. You sigh. “Thank you.”

 

He smiles swiftly.

 

Avocato smiles. “Anything else?” You look up shyly. “Can I have a drink?” ‘ _ I hate asking people for favors _ .’

 

“Of course. What would you like?”

 

“Apple juice?” You were craving some.

 

He nods and heads to the kitchen to get it, coming back with a glass with a straw in it.

 

You smile and gently take the glass. “Thank you.” You take a sip from the straw. “I'm all good. I'll call if I need anything.”

 

He's uncertain. ‘ _ I don't want her falling asleep and drowning _ .’

 

“How about one of us keeps you company?” Avocato suggests.

 

‘ _ Ok...definitely an upside to his new telepathy _ .’

 

You smile. “Ok.” “Who do you want to stay?” You felt bad, but you kinda wanted Jack to stay and spend some time with him. Avocato smiles. “Ok, Jack will stay.”

 

He's glad you picked him. He hopes Avocato doesn't feel left out because of it.

 

“I'm going to call Little Cato. Have a nice bath.” He walks out. You sigh and relax in the water.

 

He pets your hair, grazing your cheek with his thumb.

 

You smile gently and close your eyes.

 

“Have a good time?”

 

You nod. “Yes.” You nuzzle into his hand.

 

“Good. I'm glad.”


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter for Avocato and Little Cato

Avocato walks into the pod and calls Little Cato. “Hello?”

 

Little Cato's face appears on the screen.

 

Avocato smiles. “Hey, son.”

 

Little Cato grins. “Hey, Dad. How's it going?”

 

“Good. How's everything at home? Are you behaving?”

 

“Fine. Yes!” ‘ _ Let's hope that he doesn't find out that I accidentally broke one of Jack's vases in one of the corridors from chasing Bhero. I'm sure Jack's going to be furious with me _ .’

 

He hums. “Alright. How are your brother and sister? Is Eric taking good care of them?”

 

“Uh huh! I'm making sure of it!”

 

He smiles. “Alright, bud. We are planning on being home tomorrow.”

 

‘ _ Uh oh...I haven't finished fixing the vase yet _ .’ “That's great!” He grins widely.

 

He smiles. “And, sorry Mom isn't here. The mission is stressing her out a bit, so she needs some rest.” He lies.

 

His ears flatten. “Is she ok?” He asks, worried.

 

“Yes, she's fine. Just very tired. Jack is making sure she rests.”

 

He nods. ‘ _ I hope Mom can keep Jack distracted long enough for me to fix the vase _ .’

 

He smiles. “I'm going to go check on her. I love you. See you soon.”

 

“Love you too, Dad. See ya.”

 

Avocato ends the call and walks out of the pod.


	78. Chapter 78

Jack continues petting your hair, keeping a watchful eye to make sure your head stays above water if you fall asleep.

 

You slowly drift off, relaxing to Jack's touches.

 

He smiles fondly.

 

You sleep soundly as you lay in the warm water.

 

He uses his Light to keep you afloat.

 

You stir gently but stay asleep.

 

He chuckles lightly.

 

You whimper and turn your head.

 

He sings his mother's Iullaby.

 

Your whimpering stops slowly.

 

‘ _ I wonder what she's dreaming about _ .’

 

Avocato walks in. “How's she doing?”

 

He tells him you fell asleep, that he's keeping your head up by using his Light, and you just whimpered in your sleep. “How's Little Cato?”

 

“Good, but I noticed that he was kinda nervous. I think he broke something.” He laughs.

 

“Titans, is he ok?” He asks, panicking. ‘ _ If he's hurt...I'm murdering Eric in the most brutal fashion I can think of _ .’

 

“He's fine, baby. I think he's nervous that you're going to be upset.”

 

He relaxes. ‘ _ I may not know where I stand with him, but I'm fiercely protective of that boy _ .’

 

You shortly wake up. “Did I fall asleep…?”

 

He hums and nods.

 

“Oh. Sorry.” You sit up. You felt sore.

 

“It's fine. You're worn out. You bedded the rest.” He relaxes his powers, relieved that you woke up. He was starting to feel a strain.

 

You move to stand. “I'm fine, really.”

 

He glances at Avocato. ‘ _ Is she telling the truth _ ?’

 

“Baby, you're sore.” He picks you up. “Hey! You're going to get wet!” “And, I don't care.”

 

‘ _ Mm, a soaking wet Avocato isn't such a bad sight _ .’

 

Avocato blushes. You groan. Avocato grabs a towel and wraps you in it. “Damn it, Avo! Your shirt is soaked now!”

 

He restrains himself from levitating to get a better view. He's mentally exhausted from the strain to his Light.

 

Avocato dries you off and walks to the bedroom. He sits you on the bed and opens your suitcase, grabbing your pjs.

 

He follows to make sure your safe and comfortable. He could drool over Avocato's wet chest later. You were more important.

 

Avocato helps you change. “Avo, I'm not a child.” You whined.

 

He rolls his eyes.

 

He chuckles. “You need rest. You stress enough over us.” He has you lay down and pulls the covers up. You sigh and close your eyes.

 

He smiles at you, going to your side and gurgling his love for you.

 

Avocato stands up and looks at his soaked shirt. “I gotta change.”

 

‘ _ Or he could walk around without a shirt on _ .’

 

Avocato blushes and rolls his eyes. He takes his shirt off and throws it on the floor. He lays on the other side of you and purrs.

 

He gurgles his appreciation. ‘ _ Titans...he looks good shirtless with a wet chest. It shows off his upper body muscles perfectly _ .’

 

He blushes. You sigh. “I miss my babies…” You mumbled.

 

He gurgles to comfort you. “I miss them, too.”

 

“But...we're going home tomorrow, right?” You asked. “Or, do you need more time, Jack?”

 

“I'll be alright now.” The two dreams he had of John did more to help him than a John from a different timeline.

 

You smiled. “Alright.” You yawned. “God, you guys are animals…” You mumbled quietly.

 

He raises an eyebrow. ‘ _ What does she mean by that _ ?’

 

Avocato chuckles. “What do you mean?” You glare at him. “I'm sore everywhere and I want to sleep for like five days.”

 

He winces a bit.

 

You sigh. “I'm fine. Just need some rest. I can't lay around all day. I have babies that need their mom.” You close your eyes, trying to sleep.

 

He pets your hair.

 

Avocato rubs your back. The touches soothe you into a deep sleep.

 

He smiles softly.

 

Avocato smiles. “At least we finally got her to rest.” He whispers.

 

He smiles back and nods.

 

Avocato yawns as well. “But, maybe we should all get some sleep.”

 

He's got plenty of energy to spare. He can't possibly sleep. “You go ahead. I'll stay up for a bit.”

 

“You sure?” He asked.

 

He nods. “I'll wander around a bit.” ‘ _ I need to get away from him anyway before my Kepoog hormones take over my vocal chords _ .’

 

“You really should rest.” He states.

 

‘ _ Uh, no. No way. Not while my hormones are going berserk. I can't do that to him _ .’ “Avocato...I'm not even tired.” He laughs softly.

 

He raises a brow. “How are you not?”

 

He shrugs.

 

He sighs. “Fine.”

 

He smiles and leaves the room. ‘ _ What to do, what to do _ .’ He starts craving a smoothie. He rolls his eyes, smiling, and heads to the kitchen.

 

Past Jack was in the kitchen, munching on some apple slices.

 

Jack stops in the doorway. He'd hoped that he kitchen would be empty.

 

He smiles. “Oh, hi!”

 

Jack smiles back. “Hey.”

 

“How are you?” He asks, taking a bite of his apple slice.

 

“I'm alright. You?”

 

“I'm good. What brings you to the kitchen?” He asks.

 

Jack rolls his eyes as he replies, smiling, strolling forward to get what he needs for a smoothie, “Kits are wanting a smoothie.”

 

He laughs. “That must be fun.” He says, eating.

 

“You should try it sometime.” Jack mutters, knowing exactly that he's about to spike his Getexian curiosity.

 

He perks up a bit. “What's it like? Being able to bear a child?”

 

“We used transformation oil.” Jack informs as he blends the smoothie.

 

“Oh, I see!” He says, nodding in understanding. “I bet it's rewarding once they're born, right? You already have a girl and a boy?”

 

Jack hums, nodding. “Jaden and Xavier. YN had Jaden while I carried Xavier.”

 

He smiles. “That's nice.”

 

Jack pours his smoothie into a glass and takes a sip. The kits are instantly pleased. “Mm, bits are...until labor.”

 

“Ooh, yeah. I bet.” He says.

 

“Pain you can't even imagine.”

 

He chuckles. “I believe you.”

 

‘ _ Hmm, he doesn't seem to be cursing me out for activating his curiosity. Hmm, this version of me is probably not interested in that. Oh well _ .’ “So...I noticed your neck was covered in hickeys this morning.”

 

His face turns red. “W-what are you talking about?”

 

Jack shrugs, sipping his smoothie.

 

He blushes. “W-well...I think you can guess what John and I did…”

 

Jack hums a yes, smirking.

 

He blushes. “It's a dream come true, really…”

 

“How long did you have a crush on him?”

 

“Since I met him.” He admits.

 

Jack hums, interested.

 

“He was so nice to me...and when I found out he learned Getexian for me, I was head over heels.” He laughs softly.

 

Jack sips, nodding that he's listening.

 

“He's just...perfect...and his son is so adorable.” He giggles.

 

Jack chuckles.

 

“But enough about John. Tell me about your partners.” He says, smiling.

 

It's Jack's turn to blush as he almost chokes on his smoothie. “Well, I met YN while sneaking onto her pod. I'd heard it and wanted to investigate. We got sent backwards in time during my timeline, around the same time as this one. I wasn't...mellow with her at first, but we fell in love. I invited her to move in with me.”

 

He smiles. “Aww! Like a fairy tale.”

 

Jack chuckles as he sips his smoothie.

 

“And Avocato?” He asks.

 

Jack hums thoughtfully. He tells him how his past intertwines with Avocato's and how he'd walked in on you and him after a round of sex and how they got to together after that.

 

His face is red. “Um, wow.”

 

Jack sips his smoothie calmly.

 

He smiles. “Well they seem to really make you happy.”

 

Jack nods and smiles fondly. “They do.”

 

He finishes his apple. “Well, I'll leave you alone. I have some paperwork to do.”

 

Jack snorts once. ‘ _ The downside of the Infinity Guard _ .’ He nods his understanding. “You have my sympathy.” He replies as he drinks his smoothie.

 

He chuckles. “Thanks.” He walks out of the room, leaving Jack alone.

 

Jack smiles as a name idea hits him. ‘ _ Why don't I name one of the kits John _ ?’

 

You walk into the kitchen, rubbing your eyes. You were hungry.

 

He looks up, surprised you were awake. ‘ _ It's only been about ten minutes or so _ .’ “Hey.”

 

“Hey.” You mumbled. You walk to the fridge to find something to eat.

 

He watches you carefully, drinking his smoothie.

 

You find a green apple and close the fridge. You take a bite out of it.

 

He finishes his smoothie and gets up to rinse the cup out.

 

“I thought you were sleeping with us.” You mumbled as you take another bite.

 

“I am. I'm just not tired yet. I'm too energetic right now.”

 

You raise a brow. “About what?”

 

He shrugs. “Just in general. I just feel kinda...bouncy...hyper.”

 

You smile. “Well, that's new.”

 

He shrugs.

 

You finish your apple. “Well, me and Avocato are having a cuddle great if you want to join.” You lean down and peck his lips.

 

He gauges his hormone level. ‘ _ I've cooled off. Good _ .’ He nods eagerly.

 

You smiled and gently take his hand and walk back to the room. Avocato was laying there, looking grumpy since you had to get up.

 

He worries about that look on his face. ‘ _ He looks mad _ .’

 

You chuckle. “Someone's grumpy.” “Yes, cause I had to stop cuddling my mate.” You laugh.

 

He bites his lip.

 

You climb into bed and snuggle into him. He smiles and purrs.

 

He climbs up onto the bed with you both.

 

Avocato moves and makes room for him in the middle.

 

He gurgles gratefully and takes the spot between you.

 

Avocato and you wrap your arms around him, cocooning him in warmth.

 

He gurgles happily.

 

You smile and yawn. “I love you guys.”

 

He smiles and nuzzles you. “I love you both.”

 

Avocato smiled. “I love you both too.” He closes his eyes.

 

He turns to nuzzle him. His fur is still slightly wet, he notices. ‘ _ Guess it takes a while for fur to dry _ .’

 

You yawn. “Good night, guys.”

 

“Sweet dreams, my darling.”

 

You fall asleep, smiling. Avocato nuzzles Jack.

 

He nuzzles back and gurgles.

 

He kisses Jack's cheek. “How are the kits?”

 

“Happy. I started craving a smoothie when I left...and I'm not complaining about _that_ one.”

 

He laughs quietly. “That's good.” He touches his belly. “I can't wait…”

 

He chuckles lightly. ‘ _ He must really be excited for the kits _ .’

 

He yawns. “I'm going to get some rest, baby.”

 

He nods. ‘ _Great. I still have plenty of energy, but now I'm trapped between them...did_ not _think that one through_.’

 

He soon falls asleep as well.

 

He looks between you. He silently groans. He wanted _up_...he was too hyper to want to keep still, yet he tries not to move.

 

You turn, facing your back to Jack, letting him go. Avocato's arms still laid on Jack.

 

He sighs but tries settling in.


	79. Chapter 79

~ Next morning~

 

You woke up, yawning.   
  
Jack stretches and yawns. ‘ _ I must have fallen asleep at some point. Good...I don't need either one of them yelling at me for not sleeping _ .’   
  
You smiled. “Hello, my handsome prince.”   
  
He smiles back. “Hello, my beautiful darling.”   
  
You place a small good morning kiss on his lips. “Sleep well?”   
  
“I think so. I didn't know I fell asleep, so I think I slept pretty well.”   
  
You smiled. “That's good. Excited to go home today?”   
  
He hums and nods, excited.   
  
You giggled. “Well, we better wake Avocato, then.”   
  
He giggles as a thought occurs to him. ‘ _ I haven't found out personally if he likes his tummy scratched...and he's currently shirtless _ .’ He licks his lips as he turns to him.   
  
You watch, raising a brow, wondering what he's doing.   
  
( **Cat scratching and sex scene here** )

 

He gently raises a hand to scratch his exposed tummy.  
  
Avocato begins to purr in his sleep.  
  
‘ _Hmm...not the reaction in looking for_.’ He trails his hand to different spots and scratches.  
  
His tail thumps against the bed and he opens his eyes. “What the…”  
  
He grins in victory. ‘ _Yes_!’  
  
He blushes as his tail thumps harder. “J-jack? What are you doing?”  
  
He stops scratching and nuzzles his neck. “Waking you up.”  
  
He blushes. “Ok…” ‘ _Aww, why did he stop_?’  
  
‘ _Hmm...does he want me to keep scratching_?’ He flexes his fingers, experimenting.  
  
He purrs and lets out a little mewl.  
  
‘ _Aww! So Kepoog adorable_!’ He does it again.  
  
He lets out mewls and meows. You grin, watching.  
  
He reaches up with his free hand to rub behind his ear. ‘ _What is this going to do_?’  
  
He moans. His tail wraps around Jack's waist.  
  
‘ _Hmm. Interesting_.’ He keeps up his movements.  
  
His tail tightens around his waist as moans and meows fill the room. His right leg shakes like a dog's.  
  
He raises an eyebrow but keeps up what he's doing.  
  
You giggle, watching. ‘ _He really is a cat_.’ Avocato growled at your thought. “I-I'm not a cat!”  
  
‘ _Funny. He likes his ears rubbed and his tummy scratched and he makes the cutest cat sounds_.’ He keeps the smirk off of his face as he traces a finger along the flesh of his ear and scratches.  
  
“J-jack…” He moans. The tip of his tail thumps against Jack's waist.  
  
‘ _Mm, that feels kinda good_.’ It's almost distracting, but he focuses on what his hands are doing.  
  
His tail thumps harder as he pants. His eyes become lidded.  
  
‘ _Hmm, I wonder_.’ He nuzzles his chin.  
  
His tongue sticks out at all of the pleasure.  
  
He nuzzles his neck as he scratches his ears and tummy.  
  
As Jack scratches Avocato like a kitten, you get dressed. Avocato grips the sheets.  
  
‘ _Hmm, I wonder_.’ He kisses where he's nuzzling.  
  
He groans and his eyes roll back a bit.  
  
He decides to graze his neck with his fangs to see what that does.  
  
His body shakes.  
  
He latches on and sucks, keeping up with his scratching.  
  
Avocato whimpers as he feels himself harden.  
  
He pulls away at his whimper. ‘ _Did I go too far_?’  
  
“D-Don't stop!” He whines.  
  
‘ _I have really got to figure out where pleasure is pleasure and when it turns to ecstasy_.’ He continues, biting his neck as he resumes scratching.  
  
You smirk, watching. “Jack, you made his friend come out.” He blushes.  
  
‘ _Hmm_.’ He briefly considers testing to see if he can induce multiple orgasms but dismisses it. He maneuvers so he can rub his bulge with his slit as he continues his actions.  
  
He gasps and closes his eyes. “J-jack!”  
  
He gurgles into him.  
  
He moans, feeling Jack rub his slit on his shaft.  
  
He grinds his hips on his erection, licks his neck, and keeps up his scratching… ‘ _Wow, I can multitask_.’  
  
He whimpers and moans from each sensation. His mind was melting from every touch.  
  
He grinds and rubs against him harder, ignoring the feeling it's giving him.  
  
Tears fill his eyes and he rolls his head back.  
  
He sucks his neck harder as he grinds against him.  
  
He feels himself about to cum, but he holds back.  
  
He rolls his hips as he continues scratching his tummy and ears and sucking on his neck, coaxing him to cum.  
  
He cries out as he cums. His seed splattered on Jack's mound and stomach.  
  
He immediately stops what he's doing and pulls away.  
  
He pants, shaking. He flops back. ‘ _Holy shit, that was amazing_!’  
  
He moves to sit on the bed on his knees.  
  
“W-what was that about?” He asks.  
  
He shrugs. It hadn't been his intention to arouse him, just to keep the pleasure going until he told him to stop.  
  
He sits up and sees his mess. “Ah! I'm sorry I came on you!” His ears flatten.  
  
He snorts. “It's fine.”  
  
“Let me clean it up.” He leans down and licks his stomach.  
  
He gasps as his tongue licks his tummy, the feeling traveling down.  
  
He licks up his cum, tasting himself. ‘ _Isn't that bad, a little salty but good_.’ He trails his rough tongue to his mound, cleaning it up as well.  
  
He shudders as he struggles to keep his legs from spreading. ‘ _This is him cleaning me up, nothing more...but Kepoog Clous if it doesn't feel very good_.’  
  
He kisses his mound gently, looking up at him.  
  
He shivers at his kiss on his mound and whimpers.  
  
“Something you want, baby?” He asks.  
  
‘ _Yes...for you to lick my pussy or paddle me_ then _lick me out_.’ He whimpers.  
  
He smirks. “Get on your hands and knees, baby.” He orders.  
  
Shivering, he obeys.  
  
He leans down and takes a slow lick to start off.  
  
He gasps and pushes back onto him, silently begging for more.  
  
He smirks and begins to quickly lick. ‘ _Hmm, I wonder how he would feel about having his pussy roughly smacked a few times_.’  
  
He moans softly as his tongue licks him.  
  
He pulls away, licking his lips. He takes his head and smacks his dripping pussy before grabbing the paddle.  
  
He cries out as he smacks his pussy. ‘ _Titans_!’ He's hit with a jolt of pleasure.  
  
He smirks and lightly taps the paddle on his cheek, giving him a warning, “Now...please use the safeword if you need to.”  
  
He nods.  
  
He lifts it back and smacks his right cheek.  
  
He gasps as the paddle hits. His fingers curl into the bed. ‘ _Kepo, that hurt, but it also felt so good_!’  
  
He smacks his cheek again but harder.  
  
He gasps as the strike reverberates to his pussy.  
  
He begins smacking multiple times before switching to his other cheek.  
  
He cries out as he switches to his other side.  
  
He smacks hard a few times before stopping. He leans down and quickly begins licking his pussy again.  
  
He moans as he licks him.  
  
As he licks, he roughly rubs his clit.  
  
Pleasure coils deep within him.  
  
His free hand grips his red cheek, his claws gently dig into the flesh.  
  
He whimpers as his claws dig into his abused bottom.  
  
He slips his tongue into his dripping hole.  
  
He moans. “Launk.”  
  
His claws dig deeper and he rubs his clit faster, coaxing him to cum.  
  
He cries out as he sees stars and cums hard on his tongue.  
  
Avocato moans, tasting his sweet juices. He keeps licking him to clean him up.  
  
He gasps as he keeps licking him.  
  
He was hypnotized by his taste.  
  
He squirms. ‘ _Really feeling hypersensitive right now_.’  
  
He slowly pulls away. “How was that, baby?”  
  
He turns, collapsing onto his back to look at him, wincing as his sore bottom is rubbed against. ‘ _Kepo...Guess I'm not the only one who knows how to use their mouth_.’ “Amazing.”

 

( **Safe now** )   
  
He kisses his head gently. “Alright, horndogs, we need to get going.” You say as you close your suitcase.   
  
He whines. He's enjoying the afterglow.   
  
Avocato flops down. “Give me a minute.” He mumbles into the bed. You laugh.   
  
He smiles lightly.   
  
You lay down next to Jack.   
  
He gurgles his love for you both.   
  
You bring Jack into a kiss, smiling.   
  
He kisses you back.   
  
You smile as you deepen the kiss and cup his cheek.   
  
He hums.   
  
You pull away, smiling. “Ready to see our babies again?”   
  
He nods, breathless.   
  
You smirked and got up. “I'll meet you in the pod.” You grab your bag and walk out, swaying your hips.   
  
He stretches, lethargic, as he gets up and changes into a clean robe.   
  
Avocato gets up and starts packing his bag.   
  
The fabric rubs harshly against his sore bottom. ‘ _ Hmm, I ought to try that paddle on Avocato _ .’   
  
Avocato's ears turn red at the thought, but he doesn't say anything. He grabs his bag. “Ready?”   
  
He calculates his he could do that. ‘ _ My Light can pin him down with ease _ .’ He gathers his things and nods.   
  
He walks to the pod. You set the dates.   
  
He follows eagerly. His mind goes back to what Avocato revealed yesterday. ‘ _ I wonder what Little Cato broke that caused him to be so nervous...if that's even the case _ .’   
  
“Buckle up.” You say as you walk to a chair.   
  
He does so at once.   
  
The pod flies off.

 

‘ _ I wonder if Little Cato, Jaden, and Xavier are ok. I trust Eric where the babies are concerned, but Little Cato's more unpredictable...which makes me worry for his safety _ .’

 

You safely land. You unbuckle and run to the door, not caring about your bag at the moment. You needed to see your babies.

 

He unbuckles, shaking his head. He grabs your bag and his and follows you out at a leisurely pace.

 

“Little Cato!” You yell as you see him. He turns around. “Mom!” He runs to you and hugs you.

 

Jack chuckles as he watches you both.

 

Little Cato grins, seeing Jack. “Papa!” He runs over and hugs him, being careful of his stomach.

 

Jack grins and hugs him back.

 

He nuzzles him. “I missed you, Papa.”

 

Jack nuzzles him back. “I missed you too!”

 

He giggles. “Hey! What am I, chop liver?!” Little Cato grins. “Dad!” Avocato picks him up and tosses him in the air gently, making him laugh and squeal.

  
Jack smiles fondly.   
  
Avocato hugs him, smiling. He hated being away from his son. You look around. “Where's Eric?” Mama mode was setting in.


	80. Chapter 80

‘ _ Hmm _ .’ Jack puts the bags down to check the nursery.   
  
You walk with Jack to the nursery. Jaden was pulling his ear.   
  
Jack leans against the door, sideways, watching.   
  
“A-ah! Please, Jaden! Not so hard!” You giggle and walk over. “Jaden, be nice to him.”   
  
“Guess she inherited my sadistic tendencies.” Jack muses.   
  
“Uh huh.” You giggled. “Just like her daddy.” You take her gently and kiss her cheek.   
  
Jack chuckles and briefly glances at Eric.   
  
He looks tired. He goes to Xavier and picks him up.   
  
“Was there any trouble?” Jack asks, straightening and walking to him to take Xavier. ‘ _ Ok, so I missed my son. Is anyone going to tell me I can't get in a little bonding time? I don't think so _ .’   
  
“N-no, sir. Well...a little with Little Cato.” He admits.   
  
Jack gurgles to his son before replying with a raised eyebrow, “What happened?”   
  
“H-he, um, broke your favorite vase, sir...he was chasing Bhero and ran into it.” Little Cato hides.   
  


Jack looks at Eric with an intense gaze. “You ensured that he had no injuries, yes?”   
  
“Of course! He wasn't hurt at all!”

 

Jack nods, sighing in relief.

  
“Is there anything else you need, sir?” He asks. You coo at Jaden as you bounce her gently on your hip.   
  
Jack shakes his head and replies, “No. I think we can handle it. Go, rest. You look exhausted.”   
  
He nods. “Thank you, sir.” He walks out.   
  
He looks down at Xavier.   
  
He looks up at Jack and lifts his tiny hand. He gently pats Jack's cheek, gurgling.   
  
He smiles and gurgles his love for him, shifting to rub his cheek with a thumb, gently.   
  
He giggles and smiles.   
  
He chuckles and nuzzles his head.   
  
You walk over. “How is he?” You ask as Jaden grabs your hair.   
  
He nods and kisses his head.   
  
“Ow!” Jaden pulls your hair.   
  
He looks up and winces sympathetically. ‘ _ That had to hurt _ .’   
  
She keeps pulling. “Jaden, stop pulling!”   
  
“You want to switch?”   
  
You nod. “Sure.” You grab Jaden's hand and have her let go of your hair.   
  
He chuckles and shifts Xavier so you both could trade off.   
  
You take Xavier, who snuggles into your chest, and pass Jaden. “Go beat up your daddy now.”   
  
He holds Jaden close. “Why are you so mean?” He asks with a laugh.   
  
Jaden slaps his cheek. You burst out, laughing.   
  
He blinks in surprise before shifting so he can take both of her little hands in one of his. “Uh uh, not having that, little one.”   
  
She whines and squirms.   
  
He nuzzles her and gurgles.   
  
She gurgles back.   
  
He cuddles her.   
  
You smile. Xavier sucks his thumb.   
  
He releases her hands to shift her closer.   
  
She grips his robe and puts it in her mouth.   
  
He coos at her. ‘ _ That's so cute _ !’   
  
“They must be teething.” You say as you look at them.   
  
‘ _ Hmm _ .’ He shifts Jaden so he can check.   
  
Little teeth were poking from her gums.   
  
He grimaces in sympathy. “Let's find you something to gnaw on.” He tells her, leaving the nursery.   
  
“We probably should get teething rings.” You state as you follow.   
  


He nods in acknowledgement.   
  
“Want me to get some?” You ask, placing Xavier on your hip. He begins to whine from the pain.

 

He nods again.

  
You set Xavier on the floor, letting him crawl. “I'll be back as soon as I can, ok?”   
  
“Alright. Stay safe.”  
  
You kiss his cheek. “Always.” You walk out.  
  
He chuckles.  
  
Avocato walks in. “Hey, baby. Have you seen Little Cato?”  
  
He shakes his head. “I think I know where he might be. Mind watching Jaden?”  
  
He nods and takes Jaden. “Of course.”  
  
He heads to the nook where he had tried to hide when he was pregnant, first.  
  
He was curled in a ball.  
  
“Hey, what's wrong?” He asks softly, crawling in next to him.  
  
He looks up at him. “I'm sorry!”  
  
He raises an eyebrow. “For what? The vase?”  
  
He nods. “I-I know it was your favorite…”  
  
He sighs and brings him into a hug. “I'm not mad. I understand it was an accident. Yes, it was my favorite, but it can be replaced. You can't. I'm just glad you weren't hurt.”  
  
He nods, tail flicking. “I-I thought you were going to be mad…” Tears fall as his chest tightens.  
  
He nuzzles him. “You, Jaden, Xavier, Dad, and Mom mean more to me than a Getexian vase.”  
  
He nods. “Can I ask you something?”  
  
“Anything.”  
  
“Do you ever think that this is all a dream? Like...tomorrow you're going to wake up and everything is gone?” He asks, laying his head on Jack's shoulder.  
  
“Sometimes. Why? Is that how you feel?” He replies then gurgles to comfort him.  
  
“Yeah...like tomorrow I'm going to wake up in the cage again.” His lip trembles and he takes a breath. “And the guards are going to pull my tail again and laugh when I call for Dad.”  
  
He rubs his back gently and nuzzles him. “I'm sorry I put you through that. I didn't know the guards were doing that to you.”  
  
He nods. “They did this too.” He lifts up his legging. Burn marks and missing fur were all over his leg.  
  
He gasps in shock then rage burns in his gut. “Who?” He asks, closing his eyes tightly so he won't see the anger inside them.  
  
“I don't know their name. They looked like a human...maybe from the Infinity Guard?” He sighs. “The fur hasn't grown back yet…”  
  
“Can you describe the human?” He asks, his rage building inside him. ‘ _I don't care if I was holding him hostage or not,_ no one _had the right to do this to him. By all intents and purposes, he had been under_ my _protection_.’  
  
“Black hair, tan-ish skin, and green eyes. He had a stutter, too…” Tears fall.  
  
He nods and hugs him tighter. ‘ _I'll have Bhero track him down later. Comforting the young Ventrexian in my arms is top priority_.’  
  
He snuggles into him.  
  
He hums his mother's Iullaby as he rubs his back.  
  
He slowly stops crying but doesn't move. He just wanted to be by Jack for a while.  
  
He sighs in relief as he stops crying. ‘ _I'm probably going to need to change my robe, but I don't really care. He is top priority_.’  
  
He pulls away. “Sorry...got your clothes wet.”  
  


He snorts. “It's fine. I can always change them.”   
  
He nods. His stomach grumbles and he blushes. He wraps his arms around his stomach.

 

He chuckles softly and ruffles his Mohawk. “How about I get started on dinner?”

  
He giggles. “Sounds great.”   
  
He shuffles out of the nook and waits for him.   
  
He crawls out and stands up. “Um, can I help?” He asks.   
  
He nods happily.   
  
He smiles and grabs Jack's hand. “Can we make cookies for dessert?” He asks.   
  
He nuzzles him. “Of course we can.”   
  
He purrs. “Yay!”   
  
He heads to the kitchen and pulls out ingredients for a fish and potato casserole, steamed vegetables, and three-cream rice…a Getexian dish.   
  
Little Cato watches. “What should I do, Papa?” He asks.   
  
‘ _ Hmm _ .’ “Well, the fish and potatoes need to be cooked before they can be put in the casserole.”   
  
He nods and walks to the counter. “Can you show me?” He's never really cooked before.   
  
He chuckles and moves to his side, taking out a knife and a cutting board and grabbing a potato. “First, the potatoes need to be chopped up so they'll cook evenly.” He shows him how to cut the potato.   
  
He nods and gently takes the knife grin him and cuts. “Like this?”   
  
He nods and ruffles his Mohawk. “Yep. Good job. While you do that, I'll get started on the vegetables.”   
  
He nods, smiling, and keeps cutting, being careful of his fingers.   
  
He chuckles as he turns to start steaming the broccoli, asparagus, and green beans. He closes his eyes in irritation as he realizes the carrots need to be cut, too. ‘ _ Luckily, there are more cutting boards and knives in the kitchen _ .’ He sets the vegetables side and sets to cutting up the carrots quickly, not needing to err on the side of caution. He's done this plenty of times.   
  
Little Cato smiles. “All done, Papa! What's next?”   
  
He takes out a pot and put water in it, setting it on the stove and turning it on. “Now, they need to go in the pot so they can boil.   
  
He nods and cups his hands and grabs the potatoes. He puts them into the water, being careful so the water wouldn't splash out.   
  
He smiles as he finishes the carrots and put them with the other vegetables and turns on the steamer. ‘ _ Ok. That's done _ .’ He gets started on cleaning the fish and filleting it so it can go in the frying pan.    
  
Little Cato watches carefully, trying to remember everything he was doing.   
  
He measures the rice and adds it to another pot of water and put it on the stove and turning it on. “We have to wait until that starts boiling before we can do anything else to it.” He tells him before requesting a frying pan to cook the fish.   
  
He nods and goes to the cupboard and grabs one. He walks back and hands Jack the pan.   
  
He smiles in thanks and sets it on the stove, turning it on and takes a spoonful of butter and dumps it onto the pan as it heats up, running it around the pan with the spoon before placing the first two fillets into the pan.   
  
Little Cato watches. “What kind of fish is it?” He asks, curious.   
  
“Tilapia.”   
  
He raises a brow but doesn't question the name.   
  
“It's a fish from Earth.” He explains, flipping the fish over with a long narrow slated spatula and smiles at the golden brown.   
  
“Oh!”  ‘ _ Now that makes more sense _ .’ He had never heard of them before.   
  
He chuckles as he glances at the potatoes.   
  
Little Cato peeks at the out. “How long does it take, Papa?” He asks.   
  
“A good while.” He answers, taking a ladle and scooping out a piece and gently pressing a fork against it. There's a little give but not enough. He allows the piece to fall back into the pot.   
  
He nods. “What else do we have to do?” He eyed the vegetables and stuck his tongue out.   
  


He notices him sticking his tongue out at the vegetables. “Mm, wait for everything to cook. The fish takes the most attention since it can burn easily.” He answers before commenting, “I know you don't like vegetables, but they're good for you. You need all the nutrients you can get.”   
  
“I hate vegetables…” He mumbles.

 

He chuckles. “I know you do, but they're full of nutrients growing boys need.”

  
He pouts, putting his chin on the counter.   
  
He chuckles as he flips the fish. He grabs a plate to put the fish on and put another spoonful of butter in the pan and place two more fillets into the pan.   
  
Little Cato watches. “How do you know when the fish is done?” He asks. He was just full of questions today.   
  
“When the meat becomes white and flaky.”   
  
He nods. “Where did you learn to cook?”   
  
He hesitates. ‘ _ My answer would be endearing to anyone else, but I know he hasn't had the same experience I have _ .’ “My mother taught me when I was about your age, maybe a little younger.”   
  
He nods. “That's nice...Dad hasn't taught me yet.”   
  
“If you want, I can teach you.” He offers.   
  
He grins. “Really?”   
  
He hums and nods. “I'd be happy to.”   
  
His tail wags. “I would love that!”   
  
He chuckles.   
  
“Is it almost done? I'm hungry “   
  
He smiles. “Good food takes a while.” He uses his Light to grab a couple of bananas for them to tide them over.   
  
He takes the banana and peels it. “Thanks, Papa.” He takes a bite of it.   
  
He peels his away from the stem and takes a bite. “You're welcome.”   
  
He finishes his quickly and throws the peel into the trash.   
  
He eats his slowly, keeping watch on the fish and the rice.   
  
Little Cato's tail flicks as he waits.   
  
He turns off the rice when he notices it boiling and flips the fish, grimacing at the slightly dark golden color.   
  
“Uh oh.” He says, looking at the fish.   
  
“They're fine. They're not burnt. I flipped them just in time.”   
  
He nods.   
  
“Let that be lesson one. In the kitchen, anything can happen, so you need to be vigilant.”   
  
He nods. He put a mental note in his head: Always keep watch.   
  
He checks the potatoes again, grinning when they're done. He turns them off and drains them before returning to the fish.   
  
Little Cato smiles. “Now what do we do?”   
  
“Now, we put the fish and potatoes into into the casserole and put it into the oven to bake.” He does just that adding three types of shredded cheese to the mix and on top before putting it into the oven and moving ahead to add the creams to the rice.   
  
He nods.   
  
When that's done, he checks the vegetables; perfect. He turns off the steamer. “Alright! The only thing left is the casserole.” Jack declares.   
  
He nods. “What do we do?”   
  
“Wait for it to bake.”   
  
He groans. ‘ _ This is taking too long _ .’   
  


“Patience is a virtue.” He teases before reminding, “Didn't you say that you wanted to bake cookies for dessert?”   
  
He nods. “Yeah!”

 

He chuckles and gets the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies, using a Getexian recipe: buttermilk and heavy cream for more gooey cookies.

  
Little Cato bounces on his legs. “What first?”  
  
He gets out a mixing bowl and a whisk. “First you add a cup of brown sugar.” He directs, sitting back. ‘ _Baking is a learn-by-doing, my mother taught me that. When she taught me hour to bake, she walked me through each step but stayed out of the way_.’  
  
He nods and follows Jack's instructions.  
  
He walks him through each step and soon, the cookies are ready to go in the oven.  
  
He smiles, watching them bake. “How long?” He asks.  
  
“About ten or so minutes.” He answers, checking on the casserole, grinning when it's done. He uses a cloth to take it out and put it on the counter to cool.  
  
He looks at it. “It looks really good!”  
  
He smiles in pride. His smile falls as _the_ craving hits. ‘ _Kepo_!’  
  
He looks up at him. “Papa? What's wrong?” He asked, worried, seeing his frown.  
  
“Kits are craving raw meat.” He mutters.  
  
“Oh!” He says. He walks over to the fridge. He pulls out some raw pork. “Um...I heard that pork actually tastes   
  
He raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment.  
  
“Um.. Mom ate it a lot.” He looks away, holding it up to him.  
  
He takes it and nuzzles his head, gurgling to comfort him.  
  
He smiles, purring and nuzzling him back.  
  
He takes a bite of the meat and holds back a groan at the taste. ‘ _The things I have to put up with while pregnant_.’  
  
“Not good, huh?” He asks.  
  
“The kits are happy. That's what matters. I'm not fond of my meat being raw, but I've learned not to try eating something else while I'm craving it.” He answers, taking another bite.  
  
“We have a fish on my planet called Opla. It tastes like chocolate.” He states.  
  
He hums in interest. ‘ _That reminds me_!’ “I was thinking a while back about surprising Dad with a trip to Ventrexia for the winter festival. Do you know when it is?”  
  
“Next month!” He grins. His tail wags happily.  
  
He grins back. ‘ _Perfect_!’ “Do you happen to know what his favorite is? I've been thinking about designing animal fountains to replace those statues. I'm planning on a huge bunny surrounded by seven smaller bunnies for you and your siblings and a swan for Mom.”  
  
He smiles. “Dad likes fish, especially orcas.”  
  
He chuckles a couple of times. “Sounds perfect.”  
  
Gary pokes his head in. “Do I smell cookies?”  
  
Jack rolls his eyes and replies, “You do. Little Cato's making them.”  
  
He walks in. “Oooh!” Little Cato smiles. “They're chocolate chip!”  
  
“I noticed your ship was prison issue.” Jack comments, off-handedly.  
  
He stops. “Uh…” He rubs the back of his neck.  
  
Jack raises an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah...yeah, it is. Been in there for five years...stole a diamond and blew up a bunch of ships on accident…”  
  
“Blew up a bunch of...ships? How did that happen?” Jack blinks, surprised.  
  
“Tried flying one and hit the others.” He replies, sheepishly.  
  


“Why were you trying to fly one?”   
  
He blushes and pulls on his collar. “W-was trying to impress a girl…”

 

Jack can't help it, he starts laughing. “You are _definitely_ John's son!”

  
He blushes. “What does that mean?!”   
  
Jack stops laughing long enough to answer, “He was always pulling some kind of shenanigan to seduce a woman. He once tried to impersonate an ambassador to seduce a princess.”   
  
He raises a brow. “Really? I don't know much about my dad...He died when I was, like, nine.” He looks away.   
  
Jack's laughter stops immediately. He clears his throat. “He was a good man, irritating, but...good.”   
  
He smiles gently. “Yeah...yeah, he was.” The oven goes off.   
  
Jack hands Little Cato the cloth he used. ‘ _ His cookies, he gets to take them out _ .’   
  
Gary looks away as his throat tightens. Little Cato sets the cookies on the counter.   
  
Jack takes a spatula to get a cookie and split it in two and hands a half to Little Cato and the other half to Gary.   
  
He smiles gently. “Thanks.” He eats it carefully. Little Cato wags his tail as he eats his. “I'm home!” You walk in with bags.   
  
“In the kitchen!” He calls out.   
  
You walk in and set the bags down. “Town was a nightmare.” You sigh.   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“A woman almost punched me cause I got the last two teething rings.” You say, rolling your eyes.   
  
His eyes widen as he hears that then they narrow slightly in anger.   
  
You kneel down. “I'm fine, really.” You sigh. You cupped his cheek.   
  
“Who tried to punch you?”   
  
“Jack...it's alright.”   
  
“You're sure?”   
  
“I'm sure. Now, stop being a worrywart and kiss me.” You smiled.   
  
He chuckles and complies, revelling in the taste of your lips.   
  
You smile against the kiss. “Now, what's that lovely smell?”   
  
He tells you want Little Cato and he made for dinner and what Little Cato had made for dessert.   
  
You smile. “Sounds amazing. Let me put everything away.   
  
He nods.   
  
You put everything away and walk over. “Where's Avocato?”   
  
He hums. “I don't know. I left Jaden with him to find Little Cato.” ‘ _ That reminds me _ !’ He turns to him and asks, smiling to show amusement, “What were you doing chasing Bhero, anyway?”   
  
His eyes widen. “Um…” He was playing with his hands.   
  
He raises an eyebrow. “I won't get mad.” He reassures him.   
  
“He was making fun of my height.” ‘ _ I am quite short for my age _ .’   
  
‘ _ Ok...I meant I wouldn't get mad at him...Bhero is another story _ .’ He takes a deep breath to keep from getting angry. “I'll have a talk with him.” ‘ _ Meaning, I'm yelling and screaming for him to leave Little Cato alone _ .’   
  
His ears flatten. “I don't want anyone to get in trouble.” He mumbles.   
  
He glides over to him and hugs him. He gurgles and nuzzles him.   
  
He smiles, purring. Avocato walks in, holding Jaden and Xavier. Xavier was crying and Jaden pulled on Avocato's ear.   
  


He looks at them. He sighs and moves to take Jaden.   
  
He sighs. “I swear she gets that from you.” He cradles Xavier, who cried in pain from his growing teeth.

 

He holds Jaden close. “When have I _ever_ pulled your ears?”

  
“You have once when we first met.” He states. You walk over, handing Avocato the teething ring.   
  
He hums. ‘ _ I don't remember that _ .’   
  
“Little Cato was still a toddler. I was paying more attention to him than you.” He gives Xavier the ring and he begins to chew on it.   
  
‘ _ Huh. Guess I'm not one to share attention _ .’ He cuddles Jaden and gurgles his love for her.


	81. Chapter 81

She giggles and pats Jack's face. You begin to dish up dinner for everyone.  
  
Jack chuckles softly. “You're so mean sometimes, little one.” He comments, nuzzling her.  
  
“Gah!” She giggles. You place the plates on the table, smiling.  
  
He briefly wonders which of the babies Eric likes better before deciding to ask later.  
  
You all sit down to eat. Avocato takes a bite. “Babe, this is really good!” He smiles.  
  
“Little Cato did a pretty good job, too.” ‘ _Why do I have such a problem with compliments? Huh...must be a before-Lord-Commander thing_.’  
  
“You did most of it.” He states, eating.  
  
“But you helped!” He takes a bite of casserole. The kits are happy about it. ‘ _Huh_.’ He tries the three cream rice...same reaction. He tries a carrot and nearly spits it out. ‘ _Kepo! They're going to be_ just _like their big brother_.’  
  
You raise a brow. “Are you ok, Sweetie?”  
  
He smiles and nods. “I'm fine.” ‘ _Hmm_ …’ He subtly uses his Light to make a ruckus behind Little Cato. Once his head's turned, he maneuvers his vegetables onto his plate. “Kits don't like vegetables it seems.” He explains, taking a bite of his casserole.  
  
“Ah.” Little Cato looks. “Hey! I know I had less than this!”  
  
“You're imagining things.” He states, ducking his head to hide his smile.  
  


You giggle, eating. “Eat them up, and you can have two cookies.” He sighs and eats them, frowning.  
  
“They're good for you, anyway.” He adds. He has to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. ‘ _Right now...it's him or me on discomfort, and I'm not about to force myself to eat something the kits are against. I learned_ that _lesson the hard way_.’

 

Xavier whines, throwing the ring across the table. “Woah!”

  
He raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
He whines, hungry. “Must be hungry.” You sigh, getting up. “Whiney, just like your father.” You pull your shirt down and feed him. Jaden sat there, content.  
  
He mumbles that he's not whiney as he eats.  
  
You roll your eyes. “I was teasing, Hun.” Xavier eats, calming down.  
  
He rolls his eyes. “So, what happened with the woman that almost punched you?”  
  
You smirked. “I may have pulled her hair a bit after she called me a whore.”  
  
His eyes widened. ‘ _Do_ what _now_?’  
  
You sighed. “I mentioned that I had two little ones, and she called me a whore for having two kids so close.”  
  
He can feel his eyes darken in anger. ‘ _What right does_ anyone _have telling_ my _wife she couldn't have a family_?’  
  
You set Xavier down as he finishes. “Baby, calm down.”  
  
“I'm calm.” He replies, turning his attention to his food. ‘ _Hmm...if I can find out who this woman is, there_ will _be Clous._ No one _messes with_ my _wife_.’  
  
“Uh huh. That's why you're burning holes in your plate.”  
  
He looks up at you with a blank stare. “My powers don't work like that.”  
  
“It's a metaphor, dear.” You giggle as it goes over his head.  
  
He shrugs as he finishes. He gets up to deal with the dishes. After that's done, he heads to find Bhero. ‘ _I need to give him a couple tasks...after ensuring he'll never make fun of Little Cato again_.’  
  
You sigh. “Why does he worry so much?” Avocato smiles. “Cause he loves you.” Little Cato finishes. “Can I have my cookies?” You smile and hand him two and he runs off.  
  
He searches for Bhero.  
  
He was standing by himself, looking outside.  
  
Jack clears his throat to announce himself.  
  
He turns. “Hello, my lord.” He kneels , bowing his head.  
  
Jack nods in acknowledgement. “Little Cato told me you made fun of his height.”  
  
He sighs. “It was merely a joke, my lord.”  
  
Jack raises an eyebrow. “A joke? You call teasing a preteen about his height a joke? Besides, you _are_ aware his father is now my mate, correct?”  
  
“Y-Yes, my lord. He was trying to reach a book and I just meant to tease him a little. He seemed sad as you all were gone.”  
  
“And you didn't think to offer to help or to console him?”  
  
“N-no, sir.” He hangs his head in shame.  
  
Jack hums once. “He told me about someone, possibly in the Infinity Guard, that hurt him badly on his legs.” He tells him the description that Little Cato had told him.  
  
“That would be Zach, my lord.” He states, looking up.  
  
Jack nods, acknowledging. “I'm no longer certain who to trust in my legion. I don't know who is loyal to me or to the old regime. Do you think you could find out?”  
  
He nods. “Of course, my lord.”  
  
“You understand why I'm not trusting Avocato with this, yes?”  
  
“Yes, my lord, I do. He would lose control with anger.”  
  
“That too. The main reason is because he's too widely known as my favorite. Ebther stated before his death that he wanted to kill him along with his son. I will _not_ risk my mate on the event there are more that think the same. I don't doubt his fighting capabilities, but he's not protected with an exoskeleton.”  
  


He nods. “Of course, my lord. I will start right away.”   
  
Jack nods his thanks and leaves. He has a guard go alert Zach he wishes to speak to him in the throne room. He makes his way there.

 

He walks in. “You wished to see me, sir?”

  
“It has come to my attention that you harmed a child under my protection.” Jack begins.  
  
His eyes widen. “Who?” He asks, acting stupid.  
  
“Little Cato. My favorite general's son.”  
  
“Ah.” He was caught. “I did drop my cigarette on him by accident, sir.” He lies.  
  
Jack's eyes narrow. “Why were you smoking so close to a child?”  
  
He shrugs. “I was never told I wasn't allowed to, sir.”  
  
“It's common sense! Besides, the scars he showed me don't _look_ like a simple cigarette burn.”  
  
He flinches at his tone. “I-It was, sir.”  
  
“From what I saw, his legs were _covered_ in burns. You are telling me that one accidental cigarette drop caused that much damage? I think not.”  
  
He was caught. “No, sir...it wasn't one.”  
  
Jack raises an eyebrow.  
  
“I-It was multiple.” He admits.  
  
Jack hums once, prompting him to explain himself.  
  
He gulps. “H-he kept whining and I got angry and burnt him as punishment.”  
  
“Who gave you the right to harm him at all? I certainly didn't. As my hostage, he was entitled to my protection. Nothing gave you the right to lay a finger on him.”  
  
He nods. “Y-You're right, sir.”  
  
“Here's what's going to happen. You will apologize to Little Cato and he will decide what will be done with you.”  
  
He nods. “Y-Yes, sir.” He stutters.  
  
Jack asks a guard to find Little Cato and gently escort him to the throne room.  
  
Little Cato walks in. “You wanted to see me, Papa?” He looks over and sees Zach. His tail puffs up as well as his fur as he whimpers.  
  
Jack nods and glides over to nuzzle and gurgles to comfort him. “He's not going to hurt you. In fact, he has something to say. Isn't that right, Zach?”  
  
He nods and looks down. “I'm sorry for burning you.” Little Cato clings to Jack. “I-I...I don't know if I can forgive you...you hurt me…” Tears fell.  
  
“I've told him that you can decide what's to be done with him. Death, Dark Zone, torture, prison planet...anything you want, you name it.” Jack informs as he nuzzles him.  
  
Zach stares up at him. Little Cato sniffs. “I-I don't want to hurt anyone…” He looks away.  
  
“You don't have to. There are many punishments that don't require harming anyone. Besides, you won't be carrying it out, I will.”  
  
“P-put him in the cage I was in.” Little Cato mumbles.  
  
Jack nods and calls for a guard to take him away and to weld the vent shut.  
  
Zach looks around, frightened. Little Cato wipes his eyes. “L-let's go.”  
  
“Alright, Hetenalbar.” His eyes widen as he realizes what he's said.  
  
“W-what did you say?” He asks.  
  
He looks away and mumbles the translation, ashamed he let the endearment slip.  
  
He blushes. “O-oh.” He grabs Jack's hand. “I-I like that.” He smiles.  
  
He smiles back.  
  


“We better go...Dad mentioned that Mom didn't feel good...she laid down a while after you left.” He says.   
  
He hums in concern and nods, leading the way to the bedroom.

 

You lay there with your eyes closed.

  
He climbs onto the bed and cuddles into you, concerned.  
  
You open your eyes. “Hey, Hun…” You smiled weakly.  
  
“Are you alright, my darling?”  
  
You hummed. “Just have a bad headache and got really cold.” You closed your eyes again.  
  
He calls for the physician and settles next to you.  
  
He walks in and takes your temperature. “Hmm...she does have a fever.”  
  
Jack hums in concern. ‘ _Is it serious_?’  
  
“Looks like it's just a case of the flu. It has been going around.”  
  
Jack nods in understanding.  
  
“She just needs rest and medicine. I'll get her some.” He walks out.  
  
He snuggles against you. ‘ _I know being sick is no fun_.’  
  
You cough. “N-no, Jack. You have to stay away.”  
  
He shakes his head. ‘ _Uh uh! I'm staying right here! She's my wife, I'm not neglecting her when she needs me_.’  
  
“Jack, the kits.” You whined.  
  
He burrows close to you and gurgles and nuzzles you.  
  
The doctor walks in. “Sir, I wouldn't recommend being close to her.”  
  
Jack glares at him. “And why not?”  
  
“You can get sick and the babies will be at risk.”  
  
Jack groans as he moves away, pointedly being slow about it.  
  
He has you take the medicine. You gag at the taste. You lay back down, sighing.  
  
Jack watches in sympathy.  
  
“Take this everyday.” You nod, coughing. He leaves.  
  
He pets your hair.  
  
You sigh. “Jack, you should go...I don't want you sick…”  
  
He nods and complies. ‘ _Hmm. I guess I could go bother Eric_.’  
  
Avocato sees Jack. “You feeling alright? YN is sick. I want to make sure you're ok.” He walks over, kneeling down, touching his forehead.  
  
He blinks. He's feeling fine. ‘ _And YN calls_ me _a worrywart_.’


	82. Chapter 82

He sighs. “Sorry. It's a Ventrexian thing.”   
  
Jack snorts. “It's fine.” A thought occurs to him. ‘ _ Before I met YN, did he ever consider forcing me to have sex with him or anything like that _ ?’ He feels himself get wet at the thought.   
  
He smirks. “Come with me.” He grabs Jack's hand and pulls him along.   
  
He raises an eyebrow as he shuffles beside him.

 

( **Sex scene here** )

 

He walks into the throne room and sets him on his throne. He lifts his robe up and begins rubbing his pussy without permission.   
  
He tosses his head back and moans. He spreads his legs to give him more room.   
  
“Do me a favor.. Pretend you don't like this…” He slips a finger in.   
  
He nods and bites back a moan and tries to squirm away.   
  
He thrusts his finger and slides his free hand up, taking his nipple in between his fingers.   
  
He whimpers and writhes. “P-please stop.” He whimpers, slipping into the role of victim.   
  
“And if I don't?” He adds a second finger, thrusting harder and pinching his nipple.   
  
‘ _ Oh! That feels so good _ !’ “I-I-I'll scream.”   
  
“No, you won't...don't want people seeing the Lord Commander's pussy wrecked by his general.” He curled his fingers, touching his g-spot.   
  


He gasps and blushes at his words.   
  
He pulls his fingers out and takes his cock out. “This is going inside you whether you like it or not.”

 

He clenches his legs together and shakes his head, forcing tears to come to his eyes.

  
He roughly opens his legs. “Yes.” He presses his tip in.   
  
He tries to move away, begging for him to stop.   
  
“No. This is my pussy now.” He shoves himself in.   
  
He gasps at the stretch. ‘ _ Titans! His cock is incredible _ !’ He has to hold himself back before he cums” him.   
  
He begins roughly thrusting. He throws Jack's robe up and takes a nipple onto his mouth. “These are mine!” He growls.   
  
He shudders as he forces his moan into a whimper.   
  
He sucks as he thrusts roughly.   
  
He turns his head away, subtly revealing his neck in submission as he tries to hold his orgasm back.   
  
He pulls away from his nipple and sucks on his neck. He pushes his cock deeper.   
  
He lets out a curse in Getexian.   
  
Avocato thrusts faster, hitting his g-spot. “I'm far from done!” He growls.   
  
He cries out as he cums hard.   
  
He pulls out and turns him over. He presses his slick cock into Jack's bottom.   
  
He gasps as he pushes into his bottom. He curled his hands to combat the pain blossoming up his spine.   
  
Avocato sits there for a moment before slowly thrusting.   
  
He whimpers as he begs him to stop.   
  
“No. This ass is too good.” He smacks his cheek as he thrusts faster.   
  
He gasps as he smacks me. I clench on him.   
  
He groans, cumming inside of Jack without warning.   
  
He shudders as he cums again, feeling him cum inside him.   
  
He pulls out and watches his cum leak from Jack's gaping hole. Avocato spreads his cheeks, smirking.   
  
‘ _ What is he doing now _ ?’   
  
He leans down and takes a lick.   
  
He gasps and groans.   
  
He smirks, pulling away. “Came twice, hmm?”   
  
He turns to him and nods, breathless.   
  
He smirks and lifts him up. “I have to do that more often, hmm?”   
  
He nods, breathless. ‘ _ Had I done alright, acting _ ?’   
  
“You were wonderful, baby.” Avocato kisses the mark on his neck.   
  
He groans as he kisses his mark. ‘ _ Hmm...how come he never mated with Little Cato's mom _ ?’   
  
“I didn't want to be mated to her...just didn't feel right.” He says, answering his thought. He keeps kissing the mark.   
  
He turns his head to the side to give him more room. A thought hits. ‘ _ Did he ever try anything other than vanilla with her? I know it's none of my business, but I'm curious _ .’   
  
“No, I didn't. She was always in control...I could never try things.” He nibbles on the mark, holding him closer.   
  


“Anything you want to try...I'm open for suggestions.” He replies, blushing.   
  
“How about...when you're asleep, I come in and have some fun?” He smirks, pulling away from his neck. “Since YN is sick, you and I have to sleep in a different room. We can do whatever we want, baby.”

 

He blushes at the suggestion. ‘ _ Hmm...it has merit. I wonder if he's ever fantasized about me using my Light on him during _ …’

  
“I have...You pin me down, making me beg for mercy as you do whatever you want with me.” He slips a hand under his robe. “So wet already just thinking about it, hmm?”  
  
He nods, blushing. ‘ _Hmm. I've_ got _to try inducing orgasms with my Light_.’  
  
“Go ahead. Try anything you want, baby. He rubs his clit.  
  
He whimpers as he rubs his clit. He remembers they're in the throne room. ‘ _What's_ with _Avocato and this room_?’  
  
“Reminds me of all of the times you gave me orders, sending chills down my spine...and all of my fantasies.” He rubs faster. “But, let's see if you can really make me orgasm multiple times, baby.” He smirks, challenging him.  
  
“Can we go somewhere more private?” He asks, muffling a moan.  
  
“Of course.” He walks into a guestroom, keeping a hand on his clit, still rubbing.  
  
He leans against him, whimpering feeling himself get close to another orgasm.  
  
He lays him down. “Close already?” He teases.  
  
‘ _Hmm_.’ He uses his Light to flip them and pin him to the bed. He wriggles down to engulf his cock with his mouth, releasing him and pinning his hips down with his hands.  
  
He gasps, moaning, surprised at the sudden dominance. He whines, trying to thrust his hips.  
  
He bobs his head as he hums his mother's Iullaby, sucking him.  
  
He pants. “Baby...fuck!” He groans, feeling his tongue.  
  
‘ _Hmm. Time to try that new trick I learned_.’ He lightly grazes him with his dull teeth, just barely.  
  
He arches his back, moaning louder. The little pain mixed with pleasure was driving him over the edge already.  
  
He locks eyes with him and delves into his mind. He locates where he's feeling the pleasure and waits for him to cum.  
  
He cries out, cumming. His eyes roll back.  
  
He probes against taxation spot that just released tension, coaxing another orgasm.  
  
He cries out, cumming again into Jack's mouth. His tail thumps against the bed.  
  
He probes that spot again.  
  
He cums again. Drool falls to his chin.  
  
He probes again.  
  
He cums again. It was getting to be too much as Jack kept milking him.  
  
He pulls back out of his mind. He swallows the cum in his mouth and moves to kiss him deeply.  
  
He moans, tasting himself on his lips. He slips his tongue into Jack's mouth.  
  
He tangles his tongue with his.  
  
He grips the back of Jack's robe as their tongues fight. He pulls away and cum with saliva connects their lips.  
  
He sits back on his knees and pants.

 

( **Safe now** )

 

Avocato stares up at him. He had stars in his eyes. “You are amazing…”   
  
He smiles at him.   
  
He kisses him gently. “You'll get your treat tonight.” He lays there, tired and messy.   
  
He's content to lay next to him and cuddle.   
  
He purrs, nuzzling him, yawning.   
  
‘ _ Guess I overdid it _ .’   
  


“No, you're fine, baby.” He says, hearing his thought.   
  
He nuzzles his chin and gurgles.

 

He smiles. “I love you so much, Jack.”

  
He smiles back. “I love you too, Avocato.” ‘ _ What made him fall for me? I know I unconsciously fell for him over time before YN came into our lives, but what made him fall for me _ ?’   
  
He smiles, hearing his thought. “You make me so happy...your smile,” he cups his cheek, “your cute laugh.”   
  
‘ _ I wonder if it was just lust before YN _ .’   
  
“No, no, no...never. Baby, I fell in love with everything about you. I would see your true side when you thought you were alone. And, I fell in love with YN, too.” He nuzzles him. “I love your eyes, your voice...everything.”   
  
He nuzzles him back and gurgles. ‘ _ That's relief that it wasn't just lust _ .’   
  
“We would stop having sex, and I would still love you and YN. You both are my world...my happiness.”   
  
“And we love you.” He briefly wonders how he met Little Cato's mom and what all happened between them.   
  
“I met her through a friend. She seemed nice, but...she showed her true colors. She was a gold digger. She wanted me to buy her everything.” He mumbles. “But, I don't want to talk about her. I want to forget her...please…” His ears flatten.   
  
He nods in understanding. He rubs the base of his ear in appeasement. ‘ _ She didn't deserve someone as wonderful as Avocato _ .’   
  
He purrs, smiling. “You...God, I can't believe I'm your mate. Your touch...your kisses make me melt.”   
  
He smiles back, fondly. ‘ _ He deserves the best...even if he got me along with YN. She's far better for him than Catie _ .’   
  
He smiles. “When I saw YN, I knew she would fight for the ones she loved. She doesn't want gifts. She just wants to be loved, and you gave her that.”   
  
He smiles and gurgles.   
  
“Dad! Papa!” Little Cato yells frantically.   
  
He gets up, his robe falling back into place as he leaves the room to check on Little Cato.   
  
He sees Jack. “Papa!” He runs to him. “Mom threw up and passed out! I can't wake her up!” He cries.   
  
“I'll check on her. You go get the physician, ok?”   
  
He nods, sniffing, and running off. Avocato runs after Jack. “What's going on?”   
  
He tells him as he heads to the bedroom to check on you.   
  
You lay on the floor, passed out, next to a puddle of your own puke.   
  
He uses his Light to levitate you onto the bed and goes into the bathroom to get a washcloth and wet it. He gently uses it to clean what he can.   
  
The doctor walks in. “She passed out?”   
  
Jack nods and told him what Little Cato had told him.   
  
He looks you over. “I think she's dehydrated.” He lifts you up. You lay in his arms, limp.


	83. Chapter 83

Jack bites the inside of his cheek, worried. “Is there anything I can do to help?”   
  
“She just needs to be hooked up to an IV. Unless you have healing powers, sir, there's nothing you can do.” Little Cato cries, looking at you.   
  
Jack's heart plummets. He hates feeling helpless like this. He nods his understanding, tears threatening to spill out from his eyes.   
  
He walks away with you. Avocato picks up Little Cato. “She'll be ok.”   
  
He breathes in and out slowly. ‘ _ I can't panic or anything like that. Not now _ !’   
  
Avocato kneels down, still holding Little Cato. “Baby, breathe.”   
  
“I am.” ‘ _ Ok. In...out. Don't fuss...She'll be fine...stay positive _ .’   
  
“Let's go see her.” He grabs his hand and walks to the doctor's room. You lay on the bed with an IV in you.   
  
Jack's heart constricts as he stares at you.   
  
Little Cato squirms and climbs onto the bed, laying next to you. “Kid...I wouldn't lay by her.” The doctor goes to move him, but Little Cato hisses at him.   
  
If it wasn't for the seriousness of the circumstances, Jack would laugh. As it is, he has to slide his mask into place as he regards the doctor. “Leave him be.”   
  
“Yes, sir.” Little Cato whimpers, nuzzling you as you lay there, passed out.   
  


Jack stands by the bed to pet his head to comfort him.   
  
“She is just dehydrated. She will be fine once she gets some liquids in her.” Avocato sighs. “Thank you. Please, leave us.” The doctor leaves.

 

He's at a loss as to what to do. He _hates_ feeling like this.

  
Avocato sits next to you, sighing. Your hand twitches.  
  
It takes everything he has to keep from pacing.  
  
You groan, waking up. “Ugh.. “  
  
“How are you feeling, my darling?” He asks you.  
  
“Dizzy.” You mumble. “What happened?”  
  
He tells you what happened.  
  
“Oh...I got up to get a drink and then I remember throwing up.”  
  
“And you couldn't call Eric?”  
  
“I was fine, Hun...I don't need help.”  
  
“YN, you have the Kepoog _flu_! You can't be out of bed, right now.”  
  
You sit up. “It's just the flu, Jack! I can get a flipping drink.”  
  
He looks to Avocato for backup.  
  
Avocato growls and grabs your arms. “YN! Enough of this! You are sick! Stop acting like you don't need help! Let us take care of you!” You stare at him, wide-eyed.  
  
He mentally thanks him. He nods in agreement.  
  
“O-ok.” You give in. Avocato sighs, holding you close. “I'm sorry for yelling, but you are very stubborn.”  
  
‘ _Way more so than me_.’  
  
He takes the IV out and picks you up. “Let's get you to bed.”  
  
He heads to the kitchen. He pulls out a whole chicken and starts making a soup his mother always made for him when he was sick: chicken noodle with all of the trimmings.  
  
He lays you down. “I'll get some water.” He says, pulling the covers up. “Ok…”  
  
He finishes the soup. He puts it into a bowl and takes it and a spoon to the bedroom and gives it to you.  
  
You smile gently. “Thank you, Hun.” You take the bowl.  
  
He smiles and nods.  
  
You slowly eat, being careful.” You smile. “This is good, Jack.”  
  
“It's my mother's recipe.”  
  
“She did a very good job.” You finish half of it, not feeling very hungry. You set it on the nightstand and lay back down.  
  
He nods as he gets a wet washcloth for your forehead.  
  
You smile gently. “Thank you…”  
  
“You're welcome, my darling.”  
  
You hold his hand. “When my fever is down, can we cuddle?” You ask, closing your eyes.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
You smile.” You better go. Give Avocato a kiss for me.”  
  
He nods and leaves the room. ‘ _Maybe I'll check in with Bhero or talk with Eric for a bit_.’  
  
“How is she?” Avocato asks.  
  


He tells him.   
  
“Ah. I'll probably wake her up in an hour to take her medicine.” He turns to Jack. “I'll probably spend some time with Little Cato.”

 

He nods in understanding. He heads to find Eric.

  
“A-ah! My lord!” He bows.  
  
Jack waves it off. “Call me Jack.”  
  
“Oh! Um, hello, Jack.” ‘ _It feels weird saying his real name_.’  
  
Jack smiles at him. “I'm curious about something. Do you like Jaden or Xavier better?”  
  
His eyes widen. “I could never choose, Jack. They are both wonderful.”  
  
Jack shrugs. “They are. I love them both, though Xavier is nicer than his sister.”  
  
“Um...yes, but I just think she wants more attention.” He states.  
  
“Sounds a bit familiar.”  
  
“What do you mean?” He asks, tilting his head.  
  
Jack shakes his head, smiling.  
  
“Um, ok...Is there anything you needed?” He asks.  
  
Jack takes the hint. He shakes his head and focuses on finding Bhero to check his progress.  
  
Bhero pulls a man behind him, who was squirming. “Ah, my lord. I was just looking for you.”  
  
Jack raises an eyebrow. ‘ _What in the Clous_?’  
  
“I found him planting this on your throne.” He holds out a small bomb.  
  
Jack's eyes widened. ‘ _I've survived multiple assassination attempts...but a_ bomb?’ “Thank you, Bhero.” He turns to the man and demands, “What is the meaning of this?” He allows his eyes to glow gold.  
  
“You must be smart enough to know.” The man growls.  
  
Jack growls as he restrains himself from using his Light on him. “Don't assume to tell me what I should know. Why attempt to kill me?”  
  
“You're no leader. You're a nervous runt behind a mask. You're bringing Terra Con down.” He growls. “But, you must be very stupid to think your mask is working.”  
  
Jack bites his tongue as his eyes dim in shock. “Are you referring to the old regime or the upcoming one?”  
  
“Old one. You really are stupid.” He glares. “May I kill him, my lord?” Bhero asks.  
  
Jack starts trembling. ‘ _He knows about the upcoming regime, yet he_ still _wants to kill me_?’ “Do what you want.” He replies, trying to keep it together.  
  
He snaps his neck, dropping him to the floor. “Are you alright, my lord?”  
  
Jack nods, shell-shocked. He closes his eyes tightly as a wave of panic hits. ‘ _No no no no! Not now_!’  
  
“My lord?” He kneels down.  
  
Jack looks away. “He knew about the upcoming regime...and he still…”  
  
“I will put the loyal guards around you and your family, my lord, if it will make you feel better.”  
  
Jack nods in thanks. “Good thing I got paranoid, huh?” He asks, laughing once.  
  
He chuckles. “Yes, my lord, good thing.” He picks up the body. “I will get rid of this at once.”  
  
Jack nods absently. “How's your progress on the task I requested?”  
  
“It's going well, my lord. I will let you know of the results, soon.”  
  
Jack nods, wrapping his arms around himself.  
  
“Why don't you go back to your mate, my lord?” Bhero suggests.  
  


“He's spending time with Little Cato.” ‘ _ Hmm, maybe I could go find out what those dreams of John mean _ .’ He heads back to the bedroom to get his cloak. With that done, he grabs some money, he wants to surprise Avocato and you by wearing panties.   
  
Jack walks into the dark room. “Ah. Hello, Lord Commander.” The tall High Helper, Hula, spoke.

 

Jack takes a deep breath and lets it out. He levitates up to her eye level. “I recently had two dreams about...an old friend of mine. I want to know if they really were dreams or not.” He requests.

  
She stares at him for a moment. “They are not dreams.” She states.   
  
“Then, what were they?”   
  
She hums. “The best way to explain it is: you are able to travel to a plane in your and other people's minds...your dream self at least.” She states. “It's like your wife. She can time travel. You dream travel.”   
  
“So, basically a new power?” Jack infers.   
  
“Yes. But, it's hard to control. It happens randomly, and it causes a lot of stress, which isn't good for your unborn children.” She says, pointing at the small bump.   
  
Jack's arms go to wrap around his tummy. ‘ _ Kepo! Does this mean that another like that could potentially kill the kits _ ?’   
  
“It can cause defects; hearing loss, blindness, even death. So, I wouldn't use it now.” She says. “Any more questions, my lord?”   
  
“How do I keep from dream traveling accidentally?” Jack's heart starts racing. ‘ _ My powers are a threat to the little lives growing inside me _ .’   
  
She hums. One of her eyes floats to him. “It seems to be off for now, but I would try not to think about the past. That's what causes it. You went to see an old friend from the past.”   
  
Jack nods his understanding. ‘ _ Kepo _ !’   
  
“Is that all, my lord?”   
  
Jack nods. He starts levitating back down, momentarily losing control of his Light. He catches himself just in time.   
  
Little Cato looks for Jack. He was in his pjs. He decided to go to bed early. “Papa?”   
  
Jack heads out once he's safely on the ground. He heads to buy a few pairs of panties.   
  
He sighs, not finding him. “Guess I won't say goodnight this time…” He heads to his room.   
  
Jack takes a deep breath before entering the store.   
  
The store clerk smiles. “Hello!”   
  
Jack tells him what he's looking for, trying to contain a blush.   
  
“Ah, right over here.” He leads him to an aisle. “We have many lovely ones to choose from.”   
  
Jack bites his lip as he considers.   
  
He smiles. “Purple or blue ones would look nice on you.” He chuckles.   
  
Jack nods and picks out purple and blue ones and some with sayings on them, blushing at some of them.   
  
He chuckles. “Are you ready to check out?”   
  
Jack turns to head to the checkout when something red catches his eye. He turns to it. “What's that?”   
  
“That's a ball gag. It's a toy to keep your partners quiet. They can still moan. Makes them drool a little, too.”   
  
‘ _ Hmm. Maybe Avocato or YN can use it on me _ .’ Jack heads over and takes it. Something else catches his eye. It's a piece of metal with two loops. He turns with a questioning look.   
  
“Those are handcuffs. Put it on the person's wrists and they can't use them.” He chuckles.   
  
‘ _ Hmm _ .’ Jack checks to make sure his wrists can fit without sliding out before taking them too. “I think I'm good now.” He says, heading to the checkout to pay.   
  
He smiles, scanning them and putting them in a bag. “Have a good day, sir.” He says, handing him the bag.   
  
“You too.” Jack replies, heading back to the palace.   
  
You see Jack walk in. “Hey, Hun. Where did you go?”   
  
Jack tells you about what the High Helper said.   
  
Your eyes widen. “Are you alright? Are the kits alright?” You walk over to him.   
  


“I'm fine. I'm just going to have to be careful with my thoughts from now on.”   
  
You nod, kissing him. “Guess what. I'm all better, now.” You smiled.

 

“That's great!” He grins. He considers himself. “Ugh...I need a shower.” He takes his bag to the bedroom and grabs a clean robe and a blue pair of panties with ‘Butt Slut’ across the bottom. He heads for the bathroom and grabs his lilac body wash and gets the water started.

  
Avocato walks by you. “Have you seen Jack?” “Yeah, he just headed to the shower. Seems nervous.”   
  
He washes quickly. He gets out and dries off. He puts on his new panties. ‘ _ Wow! They feel so silky against my skin _ .’ He puts on his robe and exits the bathroom.   
  
Avocato smiles, seeing him exit the bathroom. “Hey, baby.”   
  
“Hey.”   
  
“YN said you seem nervous. You doing ok?” He asks.   
  
He tells him about the encounter with Bhero and what the High Helper said.   
  
His eyes widen. “Oh my god…” ‘ _ I'm not sleeping tonight _ .’   
  
He looks up at him, worried.   
  
“I'll keep guard. Nothing will happen to either of you.” He states.   
  
He nods.   
  
He kisses your cheek and Jack's cheek. “But something else seems to be bothering you.” “You can tell us anything.” You chimed in.   
  
He searches his mind. ‘ _ Hmm. Besides my little surprise, there's nothing bothering me _ .’   
  
Avocato nods. “Well, Little Cato and I played tag all day, so he went to bed early. We can do whatever we want. Movie. Cuddles. Anything you guys want.”   
  
He shrugs.   
  
“How about a movie?” You suggest. “Or, why don't you pick what we should do, Jack, for once.”   
  
He almost wants to watch a kid movie he'd heard about, but he doesn't want you two to think he's immature.   
  
You smile. “Come on. It can be anything, Sweetie.”   
  
He bypasses the one he wants for The Princess Bride.   
  
Avocato smiles. “He wants to watch The Princess Bride.” “Oooh! Good choice.” You say, smiling.   
  
He sighs in relief. ‘ _ I hoped it was acceptable enough...far more so than The Cat Returns, anyway _ .’ He puts it on and settles between you.   
  
Avocato's ears flick, hearing his thought. You all walk into the bathroom and Avocato puts The Cat Returns in instead, smiling. You sit on the bed and cuddle Jack, smiling.

 

He blushes. ‘ _Kepo! There's_ got _to be a way to control that. I don't mind, but it's embarrassing_.’

 

“Huh. The Cat Returns?” “It's what he really wanted to watch.” You sigh. “Baby...we won't judge you for your tastes.” You kiss his cheek.

 

He blushes harder.

 

The movie begins. “Oh, Studio Ghibli! I love them!” You grinned.

 

‘ _ That's one settled. There's still Avocato to figure out _ .’

 

He raises a brow, seeing a cat figurine. “Huh…”

 

He settles in to watch the movie.

  
The movie plays. Avocato and you cuddle Jack. Avocato rubs his legs as he watches the movie.   
  
He relaxes against you.


	84. Chapter 84

~ An hour later~

You stretch as the movie ends. “That was really good! Good choice, Jack.” You smiled.

 

Jack blushes. “Thanks.” He considers the movie's message to always believe in yourself. ‘ _ Hmm _ .’

 

Avocato smiles. “You should.”

 

He smiles back.

 

“So now what? It's only 9.” You say, looking at the time.

 

He shrugs.

 

“Oh! I forgot! I got you something when I last went into town.” You go to your dresser and pull a bottle out. You hand it to him. It was hermaphrodite oil. “Avocato may have mentioned something about you wanting to be both.” You smiled.

 

“I like having a cock...and a pussy. This way, I can have both at the same time.”

 

You smiled. “Well, now you can.”

 

He smiles, nervous.

 

“Well! Let's try it out!” You take the bottle, opening it, and pull his robe down, showing his chest, and put some of the oil on.

 

He shivers at the coldness.

 

You smile. “Says in five minutes, you should change.”

 

He nods.

 

Five minutes pass. “Let's see if it worked.” You pull his robe up. “Woah…” You say, seeing the panties.

 

He blushes as you see his panties.

 

You smirked. “My, my...is this for us? So pretty.” You say, rubbing his hips.

 

He nods feverishly.

 

“Such a lovely color on you.” Avocato purrs. “It shows all of your lovely curves.” You state.

 

He blushes harder. He bites his lip as he feels the oil work. ‘ _ Will this be like the transformation oil or permanent _ ?’

 

Avocato smirks. “Permanent this time, baby.” You kiss below his belly button, going lower. “I do love these...they show your cute butt perfectly.”

 

He squirms as your kiss below his belly button. He blushes madly as he remembers what's written on the back.

 

“Turn him over, baby.” You obey, turning Jack over gently, lifting his butt in the air. You chuckle. “Butt slut, huh?” You rub his clothed cheek.

 

‘ _ Do they not like it _ ?’ He blushes harder.

 

“Oh, we love it.” Avocato grins. “And I would love you to wear panties all the time.” You hum in agreement. “I don't think I could control myself if he did.” You commented.

 

‘ _ Good thing I bought more than one pair. Oh! That reminds me _ !’ He wriggles out of your grip to get the gag and handcuffs from the bag.

 

You raise a brow. “What have you got, baby?” You asked, curious.

 

He shows you both.

 

You blush. “Oooh…” You say, taking the ball gag. “Who do you want to wear it?” You ask.

 

‘ _ Me… _ ’ “It doesn't matter, really.”

 

( **Sex scene here** )

 

“He wants to wear it.” Avocato smirks. You chuckle and gently grab his cheeks, making Jack open his mouth. You place the ball into his mouth and tie the straps to the back of his head. “I think that robe needs to come off.” Avocato slips Jack's robe off, leaving him in his panties.

 

He squirms as he's left in his new panties.

 

Avocato takes the handcuffs and clips them onto his wrists to the headboard. “Too tight?” He asks, locking them.

 

He shakes his head. ‘ _ It's perfect _ .’

 

Avocato pushes him back onto the bed. “Good.” He kisses Jack's chest before taking a nipple into his mouth. You loop your fingers in his panties, pulling them down. “I do love these. But, I need to see what's underneath.” You smirked, pulling them off.

 

He arches into him.

 

“Squeeze my head with your legs two times if you want us to stop.” You say, kissing his tip. “Mm, I missed your cock.”

 

He nods as he spreads his legs to give you room and arch into your mouth as much as he can.

 

You take him into your mouth, humming at his taste. You suck lightly as you bob.

 

He whimpers as you bob on his cock.

 

You take him deeper, humming. Avocato sucks on his nipple, taking his other one, pinching and twisting it. Avocato looks up and sees drool dripping down Jack's chin from the ball gag.

 

He whines and whimpers as he writhes under you both.

 

You go under his cock and feel his dripping slit. You gently rub up and down his wet lips.

 

He moans into the ball gag and spreads his legs further.

 

You slip a finger in, smiling around his cock. Avocato switches nipples, drinking his milk.

 

He whimpers as you slip a finger into him and Avocato drinks his milk.

 

You pull away from his cock with a pop. “Want more, baby?” You ask.

 

He nods eagerly. ‘ _ I want to return the favor _ .’

 

You pull the gag down for a second. “What do you want, sweetie?”

 

He blushes as he mumbles, “To lick your pussy.”

 

You smirk, taking your clothes off and laying back. Avocato unlocks his hands from the handcuffs from the headboard. “Go on now.” He smirks.

 

He maneuvers to between your legs and eagerly licks your pussy, teasing your clit with the tip of his tongue.

 

You gasp. “Oh, Jack…” You wriggle your hips, asking for more.

 

He obliges and abuses your clit with his tongue and slips two fingers into you with a hand.

 

You moan, gripping the sheets. Avocato watches as his cock hardens.

 

He sucks your clit as he finds your g-spot and abuses it with his fingers, adding a third.

 

You whimper. “Jack, please!” You felt close already.

 

He hums and moans against your clit, coaxing you to cum.

 

You shake, crying out, cumming. “Wow, that was fast.” You blushed.

 

He pulls away and licks his lips. “Delicious as always, my darling.” He comments. ‘ _ Ok...one down, one to go _ .’ He turns to Avocato.

 

You blush, sitting up. Avocato raises a brow. “What?”

 

“Your turn.”

 

“Oh, really now?” He smirks, picking Jack up. “And if I say no?”

 

He blushes. ‘ _ Why would he say no _ ?’

 

“Cause you deserve a treat, baby. You treated YN so nicely.” He purrs. “But, if you want to fuck me instead, I wouldn't argue.” He says in a husky voice.

 

‘ _ What kind of treat does he have in mind _ ?’

 

“I could fuck your little pussy.” He says, touching his slit. “Or I can fuck your little bottom too...or you can fuck me. Whatever you want, baby.”

 

‘ _ Hmm...I really want to top this time _ .’ “In my bottom, please.”

 

“That's not what your thoughts say.” Avocato takes his pants and boxers off. He goes on his hands and knees, wriggling his ass. “I'm all yours.” He purrs.

 

‘ _ Kepo...I keep forgetting that he can read my thoughts now _ .’ He maneuvers so he can lick his hole and plunge his tongue into him, getting his hole nice and wet.

 

He gasps. ‘ _ It's been a while since I had action back there _ .’ “E-easy there, Tiger.” He whimpers.

 

He chuckles as he slips a finger into him gently.

 

Avocato moans quietly, biting his lip. ‘ _ I miss being played with back there _ .’

 

He alternates his finger and tongue in him.

 

He moans, thrusting his hips back. “Master, please…”

 

He pulls his tongue back to insert another finger. “Please what, kitten?” He asks, slipping into the role.

 

“F-fuck me please...wreck my hole, master!” He moans, blushing.

 

His eyes darken as he considers how much he wants to do just that. ‘ _ A part of me wants to stake my claim _ .’

 

Avocato blushes. “Please! Claim me, master!”

 

All rational thought leaves his mind as he takes his fingers out, spits on his hand, spreads it on his cock, and slips it into him till the hilt.

 

He yelps, feeling him slide in so suddenly. “S-so big!”

 

He stops to let him adjust before slowly thrusting into him, building up in force until he's pounding into him. He leans forward to bite the crook of his neck and draws blood without realizing it.

 

He cries out, gripping the bed as Jack thrusts into him. He felt overwhelming pleasure from everything.

 

He aims for his prostate as he thrusts even harder. His primal instincts desired him to be so sore, he couldn't walk straight for a week 

 

He whimpers. “Master! Please!” The bed rocked and made noise with each thrust. Avocato was drooling at this point.

 

“Please, what, pet?” He growls as he thrusts even harder.

 

“Claim me! Cum in me! Make me yours!” He cries out, feeling him hit his prostate. “I'm so close!”

 

He bites his neck again, feeling...something overcome him as the need to do just that courses through his veins. He thrusts harder as he gets close.

 

Avocato cries out, cumming onto the sheets. You watch, shocked, as Jack turns into an animal, fucking him.

 

He digs his fingers into his hips as he cums into his clenched hole. He pants as rational thought comes back to him and he shakes off his primal haze. He pulls out to collapse next to him. “Are you ok?” He asks, concerned. ‘ _Titans, I've_ got _to keep control of that_.’

 

( **Safe now** )

 

He pants. “Ok? I'm fucking fantastic!”

 

Guilt fills him as he mentally berates himself for losing control of himself like that.

 

Avocato nuzzles him. “You were great, baby. It's just what I wanted, but you kinda left your wife out again.”

 

He turns to you to snuggle against you.

 

You smiled. “It's ok. You must be tired.”

 

He mumbles apologies for leaving you out of the fun...again.

 

“It's ok, Jack.” You kiss his head. “Maybe next time, ok?”

 

He nods, mentally noting to be more careful with Avocato in the future.

 

Avocato lays there. ‘ _ God, that was amazing. I want Jack to be more like that _ .’

 

He stiffens. ‘ _ Does Avocato really like when I lose control like that _ ?’

 

Avocato pulls you both close as he kept thinking, almost making himself hard at the thought of Jack taking full control whether he wanted to or not.

 

He blushes at his thought. ‘ _...wait, what _ ?’ He dismisses that it probably has something to do with the pregnancy. ‘ _ I feel horrible I lost control of my primal urges. I'm a horrible mate _ .’

 

“No, you're not. Stop that.” Avocato mumbles.

 

“How am I not?”

 

“You are a wonderful person that gives us our desires, no matter what.” You nod, nuzzling him. “I liked what you did.” Avocato says.

 

“Even though I got too rough?”

 

“Yes, baby. If you were hurting me, I would have told you to stop. We aren't fragile things.” He smiles.

 

“It scares me sometimes how brutal my baser desires are. I don't want to end up hurting either of you.” He admits.

 

Avocato kisses his cheek as you nuzzle him. You kiss behind his ear. “We know that you won't ever hurt us.”

 

‘ _That's the thing, though. I_ have _hurt them. I don't like seeing them too sore to move or anything like that. It's why I only spanked YN once_.’

 

Avocato's ears flicker. “Maybe you should tell her that or mark her like me so she can hear you.” Avocato whispers.

 

He nods and turns to you. He takes a deep breath as he focuses on how much he wants to claim you like he claimed Avocato. He bites your neck on the other side from Avocato's mark and breaks skin and sucks, creating a mark.

 

You whimper at the sudden, slight pain but quietly moan as it washes away.

 

He kisses the mark as he pulls away.

 

You stare into his eyes. “What was that for?”

 

He bites his lip. ‘ _ Did she not want that? Why did I listen to Avocato _ ?’

 

Your eyes widen, hearing his thoughts. “No, no. I was just confused, baby.” You say, cupping his cheek.

 

He nuzzles your hand. ‘ _ The last thing I want is to do anything she doesn't want. I don't want to risk losing her _ .’

 

“You won't lose me. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way.” You kiss his forehead.

 

He gurgles his love for you both. ‘ _ It doesn't matter that I am a monster that doesn't deserve them. All that matters is their happiness _ .’

 

“Stop that.” You say, lifting his head up. “You're not a monster. You are far from it.” “More like a green teddy bear.” Avocato chuckles.

 

“How? With everything I've done since meeting you? I haven't changed.”

 

“You give us love everyday.” You answer, smiling. “I don't know if you have noticed, but both of us never got that much.”

 

He nods, doubtful. He yawns. This whole day had him exhausted.

 

You smile. “Get some sleep, love.” Avocato and you place kisses on his cheeks and cuddling him, pulling the covers up.

 

He nods, closing his eyes and settling in to sleep.

 

Avocato and you fall asleep, holding Jack close.

  
He looks around. ‘ _ I'm...I'm in the dreamscape _ ?’


	85. Chapter 85

“Well, this is strange.” His alter ego walked up to Jack. “Hello, me.” He grins.

 

Jack shrinks back. ‘ _ Uh oh. This isn't good _ .’ He wraps his arms around his slightly swollen tummy protectively and cautiously replies, “Hello.”

 

“Don't worry, I won't hurt you.” He sits down. “Well, maybe just a little.” He smirks.

 

That makes Jack even more paranoid.

 

He rubs rolls his eyes. “I highly doubt I can do anything in here.”

 

Jack relaxes a bit but doesn't unwrap his arms. ‘ _ I know he/I? don't need powers to cause harm. Titans, I hate multiple self pronouns _ !’

 

“So, do you know why we're here?” He asks.

 

Jack shakes his head. “I just hope that I didn't accidentally dream travel. I was told that dream traveling while pregnant could prove fatal to the kits.”

 

He raises a brow. “Well, let's see.” He goes to reach him and, when he touches his arm, fades through. “We're in the dreamscape.”

 

Jack relaxes fully. ‘ _He_ literally _can't touch me, which means I haven't dream traveled. John had been able to both times_.’ He replies, irked, “I know we're in the dreamscape. I recognized it before you announced yourself.”

 

He rolls his eyes. “This isn't the time to see who's better than whom, cause we both know it's me.” He grins.

 

Jack crosses his arms. “Really? This coming from a mentality that ordered the massacre of innocent children?”

 

He shrugs. “They were weak. And, your lovers seem to like me.” He smirks.

 

“It was wrong and you know it.” Jack looks away as he says that. “They say I've changed, that I'm no longer like you. I agree on one thing; I'm not as...sure of myself as I used to be. I still do  _ horrible _ things, but I'm not as confident as before.”

 

“You may have control of me now, but you won't soon. Their moans will turn to screams.” He grins, showing his fangs.

 

‘ _That's_ precisely _what I'm afraid of_.’ “I'll force Avocato to kill me before I'll let that happen! Who said I have control?”

 

“Remember when you had your fun with Avocato? How you felt the need to rough him up and bit him? That was me.” He grins.

 

Jack's stomach feels like lead. He curls slightly. ‘ _ I really am a monster. I was right _ .’

 

He grins. “So, tell me again. Have you changed?”

 

Jack shakes his head.

 

“Cause you barely have. You'll let me take control again...And I will kill every last one of them.” He laughs.

 

“Not if I kill myself, first.” Jack growls bitterly.

 

“I highly doubt you will.” He smirks.

 

“And, why not?” Jack's starting to get a little angry.

 

“You're a coward. You won't be able to.” He states.

 

“I've hurt myself before with little trouble.” Jack points out.

 

“But, can you kill yourself?” He asks.

 

“If I have to. I won't allow _anyone_ to hurt my family, you included!”

 

“I'll love to see you try.” He grins.

 

“I'll get a lobotomy if that's what it takes to get rid of you for good!”

 

“Do it then, you coward!” He yells.

 

“I am many things, but I am _not_ a coward! You think I won't?” Jack yells back.

 

“I know you won't!” He yells back.

 

“What makes you so sure?”

 

“What will YN and Avocato think? They may kill themselves, too.” He says.

 

Jack freezes at that. ' _ No! I can't let him do this! Not now _ !’ “I'll break my promise to John and wipe their memory of me.”

 

“And if they don't let you?” He asks.

 

Jack crosses his arms. “I don't need their permission to wipe their memory.” He points out.

 

“Then, you're just like me, not caring about what they want.”

 

“I'm just like you anyway, so it doesn't matter! Besides, it'll be for their own good. They're better off without me.”

 

“Are you so sure?” He asks. “Did you know YN has thought about suicide?”

 

Jack looks at him in shock. ‘ _ How did he know that _ ?’

 

“You just don't notice her depression like I do.”

 

“You're lying. I would have noticed if she'd been depressed.” Jack growls, putting his mask into place. Inside, he's not as sure as he sounds.

 

“Really, now? I could tell she was when we met her. She was so lonely, no family, nothing, just get ship. Then, we come into her life and she's happy. So, if you walk away, she will die.” He sighs. “And, poor Avocato, he started drinking before you two mated.”

 

“Why are you even here? Why do you even care?”

 

“I'm not sure why I'm here. Maybe to make you stay with them?” He shrugs.

 

“Why? So you can kill them?”

 

“I highly doubt you'll let me.”

 

“Of course not! Their safety and happiness will _always_ be my top priority. Even if I'm mostly still you, I never want to hurt them!”

 

“Fine, just let me have some fun, sometimes.” He grins.

 

“What do you suggest?” Jack asks, crossing his arms.

 

“Let me out a little when you have sex. They seem to like it.”

 

Jack sighs as he replies, “To be honest, I'm getting a little tired of constantly keeping control of my more primal urges. It's...stressful, constantly worried I'll lose control and hurt them.”

 

“You let me out just a little bit, and I promise I won't hurt them. Do we have a deal?” He asks.

 

Jack nods. “I know me not believing them upsets them. So, how do I believe them when I know better?”

 

“If you love them, trust them.”

 

“What about the things I've done since meeting YN?”

 

“God, you're whiny.” He sighs. “Look, she loves you and Avocato forgave you. Move on.”

 

“I know she loves me. That doesn't change the fact that people continue being killed because of me.”

 

“I want to kill people. You don't. We are different.” He states.

 

Jack blinks. ‘ _I don't_ want _to kill. It just happens sometimes. Debek, Ebther, Catie_.’

 

“So, we are different, now stop whining.”

 

“I'm not whining. It's remorse and guilt, not like _you'd_ understand what that feels like.”

 

“Again, we are different. Now, wake up.” He growls.

 

“Which of the babies do you prefer?” Jack asks.

 

“Jaden.” He grins.

 

“Why her?” Jack asks, smiling.

 

“She's a little troublemaker, I can tell. Always pulling hair and hitting.” He chuckles.

 

Jack chuckles back. “I'm hoping she'll grow out of it.” He notices the dreamscape start to fade.

 

“Ah, you're waking up. Good. Was getting bored of this place.” He grumbles.

 

Jack snorts in amusement. ‘ _ He's stuck inside my head, anyway _ .’

 

“Goodbye, me.” He says as Jack wakes up. You were gone and Avocato lay awake, holding Jack close.


	86. Chapter 86

Jack gurgles and curls into him.

 

“Hey, baby.” He smiles. “Sleep well?”

 

He nods and tells him about his dream.

 

He stares at him. “Oh...must have been weird, huh?”

 

“Very.” He considers what Lord Commander had said about Avocato. ‘ _ Had he been right _ ?’

 

He tilts his head. “Right about what, baby?”

 

He tells him that Lord Commander told him that he'd started drinking before they mated.

 

Avocato's ears flatten. “I...I...I was stressed.” He answers.

 

“Oh?” ‘ _ Stressed about what _ ?’

 

“Many things. My job...Little Cato.” He sighs. “I'm not now, so that's all that matters to me.”

 

He nods and cuddles into him. ‘ _ I hate that I caused him to stress out enough to drink _ .’

 

He kisses his head. “It wasn't you. It was co-workers, but enough about that. I need to ask you something.”

 

He hums in question.

 

“I love you and YN so much, but me and her aren't close.” He sighs.

 

“Spend some time alone with her. Isn't that what we did to understand each other more and how you're able to tell when something's wrong?”

 

“Yeah, but,” he sits up, “I think she doesn't like me or something. She can tell you anything, and I barely know anything about her. Like her favorite flower or food.” He sighs.

 

“She likes blueberry pancakes.”

 

“See? I didn't know that. I'm a terrible mate.”

 

“No you're not! You just..haven't spent as much time with her as I have. Besides, there's things I don't know about you like your favorite food, favourite color, or how many siblings you have. I'm sure it's the same way with you.”

 

“I don't have siblings. I like sushi. And, it's blue.” He states. You walk in. “Oh, you're awake. The babies woke up, so I took care of them.”

 

‘ _ I thought he told me that Ventrexians have litters. Did...Did the same thing that happened with Little Cato's litter happen with his _ ?’ He turns to you. “Are they alright?” He asks, concerned.

 

“They're dead.” He states, looking away. “Yes, the babies are alright. Just hungry.” You walk over and hug Avocato. “I'm sorry.”

 

He gurgles sadly and nuzzles him. “I am too. I'm sorry I asked about them. That was insensitive of me.”

 

Little Cato runs in, jumping on the bed. “Morning!” He giggles.

 

Jack smiles and shakes his head in amusement. “Good morning.” ‘ _ Hmm _ .’ An idea hits. He maneuvers from under the covers, his robe falling into place as he does to sit on his knees.

 

Little Cato smiles, sitting on the bed. “Morning, Papa!”

 

He grins as he maneuvers so he can tickle him.

 

He begins laughing. “No! Stop, Papa!” He giggles.

 

He laughs a little as he keeps tickling him.

 

He giggles and squirms. “Dad! Mom! Help!” You smile. “Nah.” Avocato chuckles. “You're fine.”

 

He chuckles as he finally stops to let him breathe.

 

He pants. “You guys suck for not helping.” He pouts.

 

“What, can't handle a little tickling?” He teases, mischievously.

 

“Don't you even think about it.” He playfully glares.

 

“Or what?” He challenges.

 

“I'll...I'll…” He didn't know.

 

He raises an eyebrow, smirking.

 

He goes to run, but Avocato grabs him. “Gotcha!”

 

He chuckles and sits back on his knees to watch.

 

Avocato and you begin tickling him. He laughs, squirming.

 

He smiles fondly as he watches.

 

After a bit, you stop to let him breathe. “You guys suck!”

 

He moves forward to nuzzle him.

 

He nuzzles back. “Fine, I forgive you.” He giggles.

 

He laughs and replies, “Gadafu, Hetenalbar.”

 

He tilts his head. “Huh?”

 

‘ _ Maybe teaching him Getexian wouldn't be such a bad thing _ .’ He translates.

 

“You're welcome, Papa.” He smiles. You rub Jack's belly. “I think it's time we visited the doctor.”

 

He stiffens. ‘ _I'm feeling fine...No way! Nuh uh! Nope! I do_ not _want to see him if I don't have to_.’

 

You chuckle. “No, Hun, to see the kits. An ultrasound.”

 

‘ _I do_ not _want to feel that stupid gel_.’

 

“Baby, please...for the kits? We want to make sure that they're ok.” Avocato nods, agreeing with you. “I'll make you whatever you want for dinner.” You bribe.

 

He stares at you blankly. ‘ _ The only reason I gave in last time was because...Now, really? Don't give them ideas _ .’

 

“But, Mom! I want to cuddle Papa!” Little Cato pouts, nuzzling him.

 

He chuckles and nuzzles him back.

 

“Nope. He needs to go, Hun.” Little Cato whines. “Fine! Then, I'm coming.”

 

He groans. ‘ _Now, I_ have _to comply. Great_.’ He gets up to get a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a pair of orange panties with ‘Dirty Angel’ on the back and go into the bathroom and changed into them.

 

As you all wait, Avocato looks at you. “Hey...want me to help make dinner tonight?” You smile. “Sure.”

 

He exits the bathroom and puts his soiled robe into the clothes basket.

 

“Ready?” You ask, getting up.

 

‘ _ No. I don't want to go _ .’ He nods reluctantly.

 

“Honey, it will be fine. We will look at the kits and leave. That's it.” You state, hearing his thought. “And, maybe, they can warm up the gel.”

 

He sighs as he nods again.

 

Little Cato grabs his hand. “Let's go, Papa! I wanna see the kittens.” He smiles.

 

He chuckles indulgently as he complies.

 

You all walk into the doctor's room and you explain to him what you all wanted. “Alright. I was about to ask you anyway about one.” He smiles. Avocato helps Jack onto the chair.

 

Jack rolls his eyes at the doctor.

 

He grabs the gel. “I want to help.” Little Cato says. The doctor raises a brow but gives him the bottle anyway. Little Cato rubs the bottle between his hands, warming it up. “Papa, can you show me your stomach?”

 

Chuckling, Jack complies.

 

He squirts the now warm gel onto his stomach. The doctor brands the ultrasound camera and places it on his stomach. “Let's see here…” Everyone looks at the little t.v. 

 

Jack waits impatiently for the verdict.


	87. Chapter 87

“I see…five. Two boys and three girls.” He smiles.

 

‘ _ So, one boy name and three girl names to pick out... I think. Are they all ok _ ?’

 

“They look healthy…one of the boys is small, but he will be ok.” He smiles.

 

‘ _ Guess that's the runt. I'll probably love that one a bit more cause he's smaller than his siblings. I think he'll be the one I name John _ .’

 

“Everything looks good.” The doctor says, pulling away and wiping the gel off. You and Avocato smiled, looking at the picture of the kits.

 

Jack smiles as he realizes that, including Little Cato, the amount of girls and boys will be the same amount; four on each side.

 

Avocato helps Jack down off of the chair and kisses him, smiling. ' _ I am so happy that they are ok _ .’

 

‘ _ Does he want the majority to be girls? Is he secretly upset that there are only two boys _ ?’

 

He pulls away. “No, no, no, baby.” He says, cupping his cheeks. “They are perfect.” He smiles.

 

Jack smiles back.

 

“Now, let's go back. Me and YN are making dinner tonight.” He smiles.

 

He nods. ' _ I need to design the fountains anyway…maybe even a new baby room. The current nursery is too small for seven babies. Hmm _ .’

 

“Just don't overwork yourself.” You say. ‘ _ I want him to not be too tired for the night I have planned _ .’

 

‘ _ What is she planning _ ?’ “It's just drawing and taking the designs to the foreman in charge of construction. No big deal.”

 

You smirked a little. ‘ _ I wasn't able to try out his cock last so I am tonight, hopefully _ .’

 

‘ _ Hmm. Not a bad idea. Besides, it's been a while since I've played with her bottom _ .’ He heads to grab a few sheets of paper and scribbles his designs on them; a large bunny surrounded by seven smaller bunnies, a swan with wings stretched halfway open and neck in a graceful arch, and an orca emerging from the water surrounded by the resulting splash. He heads to the foreman to give them to him. ‘ _ I'll doodle the ideas for the new baby room after _ .’

 

Avocato and you begin making dinner. Little Cato stays close to Jack.

 

Jack notices he's being followed by Little Cato, but he doesn't comment. He finds the foreman easily.

 

“Hello, sir.” He says. Little Cato grips Jack's pants, a little nervous by the foreman.

 

“I've got a job for you.” Jack begins easily. ‘ _ I hope he's not too upset that I had the statues taken down _ .’

 

“Oh? Really, sir? What is it? More statues?” He asked.

 

“Sort of. Fountains.” Jack hands him the designs, inwardly wincing at his tone.

 

He glares at the paper. “There is no room for these.” He states.

 

“What about where the statues were?”

 

“You want me to build these ugly things?” He asks.

 

“If you would.” Jack replies, sliding his mask into place to hide his distraught that he didn't think that they were good. ‘ _ Maybe it isn't a good idea to design a new baby room after all _ .’

 

“I would never.” He says, crumbling the paper into a ball.

 

Jack bites his tongue to keep himself from breaking down into tears. He scoffs, slipping into his alter ego, “Fine, then. I suppose I was wrong to think you could manage three different fountains, using different materials for each, to be finished all on the same deadline. My mistake.” He turns to go.

 

“Papa, wait.” Little Cato says, taking his hand into his. Little Cato glares up at the man. “You are no artist if you can't do something that simple.” The man stares at him, shocked.

 

“It's fine, Little Cato. If he doesn't want to do it, I'm not going to make him.”

 

“No, Papa. You want them so you're gonna get them.” He said. “Make the statues unless you're not good enough.”

 

Jack smiles slightly. “Gadafu, Hetenalbar.” He murmurs.

 

The man growls. “Fine. I'll do it.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

The man huffs and walks off.

 

Jack ruffles Little Cato's Mohawk in thanks.

 

He laughs. “Hey! My hair!”

 

He chuckles.

 

Avocato and you set the table as they walk in. “Hey, guys. Dinner's almost ready.” You smiled.

 

He inhales and sighs at the pleasant aroma. “Smells great.”

 

“That's good. Avocato helped a lot.” He smiles, blushing.

 

‘ _ Like father like son, it seems _ .’

 

You plate the food and help Little Cato into his chair.

 

He takes his place at the table.

 

You all begin to eat. “So, how did it go?” Avocato asked.

 

“Pretty good.” He replies quickly.

 

“No, it wasn't…” Little Cato mumbles. You raise a brow.

 

He shushes him.

 

“But, it's true!” He says.

 

He replies in Ventrexian, “Sometimes, the truth has to be stretched a little so the people you care about don't worry.”

 

“But, Dad says not to lie.” He replies in Ventrexian.

 

He responds in Ventrexian, “It's not really lying, just... omitting a lot of the facts.”

 

“Just tell us, Jack.” Avocato says.

 

Sighing, he tells you what happened.

 

“What a jerk.” You frowned.

 

He shrugs.

 

“Is he going to do it?” Avocato asks.

 

“I think so.” He tries not to think about the foreman thinking his designs were ugly.

 

Avocato frowns at his thought. Everyone finishes dinner in silence.

 

He washes his dishes as he holds back the bad thoughts. ‘ _ With Avocato and YN around, they'll hear my thoughts and I don't want them to worry _ .’

 

Avocato looks at you and nods. “Hey, baby… Why don't we go lay down for a little bit? Avocato said he'll do the dishes tonight.”

 

He nods his assent.

 

You take his hand gently and pull him to the bedroom, shutting the door. You help him onto the bed. “Baby, what's wrong?”

 

Biting his lip, he tells you how much it had hurt that the foreman had called the fountain designs ugly and how he had had to dip into Lord Commander to keep it together in front of him and Little Cato.

 

You cup his cheek. “Oh, Jack… Don't listen to him.” You nuzzle him.

 

He leans forward to snuggle against you.

 

You begin placing kisses on his lips. “I bet they were wonderful. I wish I'd seen them.” You mumble against his lips.

 

‘ _ She's just going to have to wait _ .’ He kisses you back softly.

 

You smile against his lips and pull him into your lap, deepening the kiss.

 

He licks your lips, wanting your tongues to play.

 

You open your mouth, letting in his tongue. You gasp as it wraps around your own tongue.

 

He coaxes your tongue to fight with his. ' _ I want to see if she could dominate mine if she wanted to _ .’

 

You grip his hips, fighting his tongue as you squeeze your eyes closed.

 

He fights back. “ _No_ way _am I making it easy_.’

 

You suck on his tongue, trying to win the fight. Your hands slide into his pants and squeeze his panty covered ass.

 

He squeaks, momentarily distracted, but he keeps his focus on the fight.

 

You squeeze his cheeks as you twirl your tongue around his.

 

He moans into the kiss and nips you lightly, being playful, being sure not to break skin.

 

You moan quietly and pull away for air. Your lips were red and swollen.

 

He breathes easily.

 

You stare at him with lidded eyes. “Please... I need you, Jack.” You whispered.

 

He nods and moves off of your lap so you can strip while he does the same.

 

( **Sex scene here** )

 

You begin to remove your clothes. You didn't have any panties or a bra on.

 

As soon as you're bare, he kisses your breasts and latches on to one, playing with the other with one hand and slipping his other to tease your slit.

 

You gasp, rolling your head back as he plays with your slit.

 

He suckles you as he slips a finger into you.

 

You moan. “Jack…” You say, shaking.

 

He slips a finger to tease your bottom hole.

 

You gasp, falling back onto the bed, spreading your legs more.

 

He slips the finger teasing your bottom into your wet pussy before slipping it into your anal entrance.

 

You squirm, moaning, as he stretches your bottom.

 

He moves to suckle your other breast as he moves his fingers in and out at a steady pace.

 

You pant and moan like an animal in heat. “B-baby… Your cock…”

 

He pulls off of your nipple to ask, “Where do you want me, my darling wife?”

 

“My bottom.” You blushed, seeing his eyes darken as he stared at you.

 

He pulls his fingers out of your holes and gets up to get the lube. He returns to you, lubes his cock, slips two fingers into your bottom to stretch you further, pulls them out when you're loose enough, and slips his tip inside.

 

You grip the sheets. “A-Avocato told me about your dream. So, if you need to lose some control a bit… You can.”

 

‘ _ Of course he did. Both he and Little Cato are blabbermouths _ !’ He nods as he pushes inside you until he's in to the hilt. He lets you adjust before he rocks into you, slowly building up to rough thrusts until he's pounding in and out of you.

 

You moan, turning your head and closing your eyes.

 

He moves a hand to rub your clit.

 

You moan and roll your head back onto the pillow.

 

He thrusts harder and rubs your clit.

 

You open your eyes and look up at him. “Lord Commander.” You moan, trying to edge him to losing control.

 

A chill runs up his spine and he leans forward to bite your neck and sucks.

 

You whimper as you feel his teeth sink in.

 

He starts getting close, but he holds back. ‘ _ Her pleasure is more important _ .’

 

“Use me, Lord Commander. I'm your toy.” You pant, feeling close.

 

He groans as he cums inside you. He stops thrusting but continues rubbing your clit as he pulls away from your neck.

 

You moan, cumming on his fingers. You lay there, panting.

 

He pulls out and collapses next to you, breathing heavily.

 

( **Safe now** .)

 

You smile as you catch your breath. “You ok, Sweetie?” You ask, rubbing his back.

 

He gurgles and nods, cuddling into you.

 

You smile and kiss his head. “You know, Hun, I do like it rough.” You admit, blushing a bit.

 

“I know. I just don't like hurting you. It makes me feel like I'm slipping back into Lord Commander.” He murmurs.

 

You turn him over and climb on top of him, straddling him. “Baby, listen to me. Bottling that up will make it worse.

 

He looks up at you. ' _ I know she's right. I figure that trying to repress my primal urges will not be healthy in the long run _ .’

 

You smiled and trail your nails on his chest. “I will help you in any way, Jack.”

 

‘ _ My hormones are sated for the moment _ .’ He whimpers as your nails trail in his sensitive skin.

 

You smile and kiss him gently. “And I mean anything, ok?”

 

He nods as he kisses you back. ‘ _ Right now, I just want to cuddle _ .’

 

You smile and get off of him, pulling him close.

 

He sighs happily as he snuggles into you.

 

You smile and rub his swollen belly as you lay there quietly. “I love you.” You mumble.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Avocato knocks on the door. “You guys ok?”

 

“We're fine.”

 

Avocato walks in. “Aww. You guys cuddling without me?” You nodded, snuggling into Jack's neck.

 

He snorts a laugh.

 

Avocato walks to the bed and picks you up and places kisses on your neck and face, making you giggle and squirm. “Avo!”

 

He sits up on his arms and watches, smiling.

 

Avocato grins and nuzzles you, purring.

 

' _ I wonder if Bhero has had any progress with that task I gave him _ .’

 

Avocato lays on the bed with you, purring.

 

‘ _ I'm sure Bhero will give me a progress report when he can. In the meantime, I'm going to enjoy my mate and wife's company _ .’ He places a hand on his tummy and feels a nudge.

 

Avocato looks at Jack. “How are the kits?”

 

“Alright, I suppose.” He feels another nudge against his hand.

 

“Is something wrong?” You asked, worried.

 

He shakes his head. He feels two nudges this time. ‘ _ Hmm, two kits must be kicking at the same time. Great _ .’

 

“Kicking?” You asked as he winces a bit.

 

He nods. ' _ Why did I agree to carry Avocato's kits again _ ?’

 

His ears flatten, hearing his thought. He looks away.

  
His heart sinks. ' _I keep forgetting that he can hear my thoughts_.’ “I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that.” ‘ _Titans! I am a_ horrible _mate_.’ He gets up and heads to the courtyard. ' _I need to be alone right now to get myself together_.’


	88. Chapter 88

“Wait!” Avocato goes to run after him but you stop him. “Leave him alone for a bit.” He sighs.

 

Jack looks around the courtyard.  _ ‘It could use a little gardening to liven it up _ .’ He sits on a bench and curls up as much as he could. ‘ _ Why did I have to think that? I don’t regret him impregnating me. I'm just not looking forward to being used as a punching bag _ .’

 

Avocato pulls on the fur on his head. “Stupid! Stupid!”

 

‘ _ He probably thinks that I don't want to carry his kits anymore. He doesn't deserve to be chained to something like me. He's too good, wonderful even, to be stuck with a monster like me _ .’ A tear runs down his cheek as he considers that Avocato would be better off if he'd never met Jack.

 

Avocato’s ears twitch, hearing his thoughts. “I need to find him.” He runs out of the room.

 

‘ _ He could have fallen for someone more deserving of him, yet…he fell for  _ me _ …someone that he should’ve wanted dead. I am an ungrateful wretch that should have died instead of John _ .’

 

Avocato ran around, trying to find him. “Jack?!”

 

He looks up, regarding his surroundings.

 

Avocato spots him on the bench. “Jack!” He runs towards him.

 

He turns to him. He bites his tongue. ‘ _ I’ll accept whatever punishment he wants to give me for my horrible thought in the bedroom. I know I deserve it. _ ’

 

Avocato slides onto his knees and hugs him. “Don’t ever think that! Please!” He cries.

 

‘ _ Titans! I hadn’t meant to make him cry _ .” He nuzzles him in apology.

 

Avocato cups his cheek. “I don’t want anyone else in the world but you and Y/N, so please…don’t think that.”

 

‘ _ Even if I am a  _ horrible _ person _ ?” He nods against him.

 

“Yes.” He answers, hearing his thought. Avocato kisses his cheek.

 

‘ _ I feel so awful for making him think I regretted being pregnant _ .’

 

“Baby...it’s okay.” He says, lifting his chin up to look at him. “You didn’t mean it. It slipped. You’re just frustrated.”

 

“But, I hurt your feelings.” He mumbles.

 

“It’s alright. You didn’t mean to. I understand. I would say that too if I had five kits kicking my stomach.” He chuckles.

 

‘ _ Maybe he should take a turn being pregnant _ .’

 

He blushes. “Um…I heard that.”

 

“Good.” He murmurs, snuggling into him.

 

His ears turn red. “What ideas are you getting now?”

 

‘ _ Hmm, we should have some transformation oil left _ .’

 

Avocato blushes harder. “Baby, I can hear everything you’re thinking…and you don’t need it anyway.” He says, mumbling the last part.

 

“I realize that.” He replies then asks, “What do you mean by not needing it anyway?”

 

“Um...let’s go somewhere more private.” He stands up, picking Jack up and heads to a guestroom.

 

His Getexian curiosity is piqued.

 

He sits on the bed, setting Jack down, and slips his pants and boxers off. His face was red as he spreads his legs and moves his cock to the side. He pushed some fur away, showing a pink slit.

 

‘ _ Whoa! He’s a hermaphrodite? That’s really awesome _ !’

 

“All male Ventrexians have it.” He mumbles, blushing. “We can give birth as well.”

 

‘ _ Then, he could carry either mine or Y/N’s child if he wanted to. That settles it. Ventrexians are awesome _ !’

 

He blushes at his praising. He feels Jack’s stare. “W-why are you staring at it?”

 

He turns his gaze away. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stare.” 

 

He blushes. “It’s okay…never showed it to anyone.” He admits. He was starting to feel wet already.

 

‘ _ Does that mean he’s never… _ ?’

 

“I’m a virgin down there.” He answers, blushing.

 

He blushes in return.

 

Avocato looks away. “I know it’s stupid.” He mumbles.

 

“It’s not stupid.” He responds.

 

“But, I have a slit that hasn’t even been touched!” He says, blushing.

 

“So? I was a virgin when I met Y/N. that just means that you haven’t trusted anyone enough to show this part of you. That’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m honored you trust me enough to tell me.”

 

“I trust you with anything.” He says, smiling gently. “I…I wanted to find someone who wasn’t turned off by it and accepted me for me.”

 

He gurgles fondly. ‘ _ I could never be turned off by any part of him. Well, I could do without his temper _ .’

 

“I’m sorry.” He says, flattening his ears. He goes to close his legs.

 

He moves forward to keep him from closing his legs. He blushes madly as he offers, “If you want, I could…you know. If being a virgin there bothers you, I could fix that for you.”

 

He blushes. “O-only if you want to…” He mumbles.

 

( **Sex scene here** )

 

In response, he moves a hand to lightly trace his slit.

 

He gasps, feeling his fingers. He had never been touched there. “Ah!”

 

He maneuvers to take his cock into his mouth as he teases his slit. 

 

Avocato becomes a whimpering mess. “J-Jack!”

 

He slips the tip of a finger into him as he hums around his cock.

 

He moans. “W-why haven’t I done this before?” He mumbles.

 

He chuckles and slips his finger inside a little more.

 

He moans louder, clenching around his finger. ‘ _ It feels so much better than I thought _ .’

 

He gently moves his finger in and out.

 

He whimpers and moans. He became wetter as he sees Jack staring at him with dark, lustful eyes.

 

He slowly wriggles his finger inside him.

 

He thrusts his hips up a bit. He blushes, closing his eyes, unable to take Jack’s stare.

 

He gently inserts another finger.

 

He whimpers, biting his lip. “Please, please, please.” He begs.

 

He pulls off of his cock to ask, “Please what, kitten?”

 

“I want you in me.” He blushes at the nickname.

 

He chuckles and pulls his fingers out. He lifts his robe to expose his hard cock and places his tip at his slit and pushes in slowly.

 

He gasps, gripping the sheets. “Ow…” He whines.

 

He pauses to let him adjust.

 

He takes slow breathes, relaxing himself. He looks up at Jack. “Okay…you can move.”

 

He slowly and gently moves in and out, letting him get used to him.

 

He pants quietly, feeling him move against his tight walls. The pain slowly turns into pleasure for him. “Oh, God…!” He moans

 

He has to keep from going too fast too soon. ‘ _ Titans! He feels so good _ !’

 

As his moans get louder, he covers his mouth to hide them. He covers his face with his other hand, trying to hide his blush. He felt embarrassed that he was moaning like a horny schoolgirl.

 

‘ _ Hmm, can’t have him restraining himself like that _ .’ He moves a hand to tease at his bottom hole.

 

He gasps. “A-ah! Lord Commander!” He slips. ‘ _ I feel so weak and helpless…and I love it _ .’

 

He thrusts into him, hard, as he calls him by his alter ego.

 

He moves his hands away and moans loudly. “Fuck yes…!” He hisses.

 

He speeds up his thrusts until he’s pounding into him. He growls, “You like that?”

 

He nods, moaning. “Y-yes! I do, Lord Commander!”

 

He thrusts harder. “Like being used as my rag doll?”

 

He nods. “I’m your toy.” He whimpers.

 

He thrusts harder.

 

He moans louder. “Lord Commander, can I cum?” He whimpers, asking.

 

He nods and replies, “Cum, kitten.”

 

He cries out, cumming around his cock. Drips of cum came out of his cock as well.

 

He pulls out and settles next to him.

 

He shakes, panting heavily. “D-did you cum?”

 

He shakes his head as he cuddles into him.

 

“Don’t you want to?” He asks.

 

He shrugs. ‘ _ I don’t feel I deserve it after being so rough with him and making him think that I regret being pregnant _ .’

 

Avocato sighs, hearing his thoughts. “Jack…”

 

He cuddles into him.

 

He chuckles. “Do you just want cuddles?”

 

He pulls back. “It…it doesn’t matter.” ‘ _ I don’t want him upset with me because I don’t feel I deserve to cum _ .’

 

Avocato sighs,sitting up. “Yes, it does. But, I’m not forcing you. Do you want relief? Cause I will help you.” He smiles. “And we can clean up after and go cuddle with Y/N.” 

 

He blushes and looks away. ‘ _ I don’t deserve to cum, not after being rough and that horrid thought _ .’

 

“Yes, you do, baby.” Avocato lifts up his robe, showing his still hard cock.

 

He fidgets under him. ‘ _ What is he doing _ ?’

 

He lays him down and moves between his legs. He looks up at Jack as he takes a slow lick of his tip.

 

He gasps and tosses his head back. ‘ _ Kepo _ !’

 

He purrs, taking his tip into his mouth, being careful of his teeth.

 

He moans softly as he tries to keep from jutting his hips up. ‘ _ Kepo, his mouth feels so good _ !’

 

He takes more of him, swirling his tongue around his tip as he sucks.

 

He moans louder. ‘ _ Kepo, he’s good with his tongue _ !’

 

He bobs his head as he sucks.

 

He whimpers as he sucks him.

 

Avocato pulls away to take a breath. Saliva mixed with pre-cum connected his lips.

 

He tries to squirm out from under him.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asks, worried. “Did my tongue hurt you? I know it’s rough.”

 

He shakes his head. “N-no, it’s fine.” ‘ _ To be honest, his tongue felt  _ amazing _! I just feel like since I’m the least important, that I don’t deserve a treat like this _ .’

 

Avocato says, hearing his thoughts, “Jack, you do. You gave me what I wanted and made me cum. Now, it’s your turn.” He lifts his cock up and takes one of his balls into his mouth, sucking it a bit.

 

He gasps and arches into him, moaning.

 

He smiles, taking him back into his mouth, deep-throating him.

 

He groans and grips the sheets.

 

Avocato bobs his head, fast, not caring if he gagged a little.

 

He whines as he gets close.

 

Avocato fondles his balls as he sucks him off faster, feeling him throb in his mouth.

 

He bites his lip to hold himself back.

 

Avocato pulls away for a second. “Cum, baby.” He says before taking him back into his mouth.

 

He cries out as he cums into his mouth.

 

Avocato moans in surprise as Jack cums into his mouth. He gulps whatever he can and pulls away. He opens his mouth, showing Jack his cum covered tongue.

 

He blushes and looks away in embarrassment.

 

Avocato swallows it all. “Delicious.” He purrs.

 

( **Safe now** )

 

He blushes harder.

 

Avocato nuzzles him. “Feel better?”

 

He nuzzles back. “Much. Thank you.” ‘ _ How’s he even that good _ ?’

 

Avocato kisses him gently, purring.

 

He kisses back.

 

He breaks the kiss. “Let’s get cleaned up and go find Y/N. she might be worried.” He says.

 

He nods, breathless.

 

Avocato helps, cleaning them both up. He pecks Jack’s lips. “Ready?”

 

He nods.

 

Avocato picks him up and walks back. You see them both. “Oh, thank god you’re okay.” you say.

 

‘ _ I feel ashamed and guilty for making her worry _ .’

 

You hug them both, sighing. “I know I shouldn’t have been worried, but…that’s just how I am.”

 

He nuzzles you.

 

You kiss their cheeks, smiling.

 

He smiles fondly.

 

Bhero walks in. “My lord, I have the results.”


End file.
